The Path Unwinding
by AllyWH
Summary: Dean and Sam pick up a new member on their team in the battle for the world. Will she be a help or a hindrance?Set Season 3/4,Dean has a year left, and he wants it to count.First Supernatural fic - Don't own anything! Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

1

"My life might mean something now." Dean told Bobby, "Sam should never have been there, he should've been studying for some law exam at Stanford, I'm the one who dragged him back into this."

"You Winchester men are idjits." Bobby stated, "You and your father, the same. Why you so damn eager to get to hell anyways?" Bobby stared at Dean, silent, then started to walk away, "Don't expect Sam to thank you for selling your soul." He called after him.

(2 weeks later)

"Who are you guys? What happened?" The previously possessed girl, now woke up confused on the floor of Bobby's kitchen.

"You're ok now, it's best not to ask." Sam told her, attempting to help her up, but she backed away into the corner.

"Get away from me!" She yelled, "I don't wanna lose another damn year of my life to God only knows what."

"Demon actually." Dean informed her, "You know, you can be quite the foul mouthed little trooper when you get going. Might wanna cut those nails though, talons more like."

She looked up at him, seeing scratches on his cheek. "I did that?"

"It's ok, you were possessed, I won't take it personal." He smirked, "You could maybe buy me a drink to apologise."

"Dean!" Sam hissed, "What the hell-"

"Sam, I have one year, no scratch that, one year minus two weeks, left. I'm gonna reap the benefits of this gig for once!" Dean whispered back, "What do you say, there's a nice bar, I can fill you in on what's been going on." He grinned at the girl.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Bobby asked, "To most people, demons don't exist, this girl's had one in her for a year, she's probably not in the best frame of mind to have you hitting on her. Come on, girl, let's get you a drink of water."

"K." She let Bobby help her up, her panic calming.

"Christos." Bobby mumbled, handing her a glass of water, and watching carefully for a reaction. She just stared blankly at him.

"So, what are you guys? Like priests or something."

"Something." Dean answered.

"And that was a demon?" Sam nodded to her, "I thought I'd lost my mind."

"I know it's a lot to take in." Sam told her, sitting down opposite her at the table. "Can you remember much?"

"Bits and pieces." She answered, "Terrible things. I hurt people. Alienated everyone close to me."

"It's okay." Sam assured her, "The demon's gone, you're you again." He offered her a small smile.

"No, I'm a me, with no job, no friends, nowhere to live, and probably cops on my ass!"

"It's a lifestyle." Dean commented, "It works."

"And you were possessed, when?" She snarked back at him, Dean remained silent, "Exactly, you don't know what it's like. Things are broken and I don't even know how to start fixing them."

"Look, uh-" Sam started, then stopped, not knowing what to say. "Dean?"

"Hey, she doesn't need my help, clearly." He stood up and walked through to the living room.

"I need to know what the hell happened, who are you guys, why am I here?"

"We're hunters." Bobby explained, "Specialise in the supernatural. Including demons, like the one in you."

"Where's the demon now?"

"Back in the pit." Bobby answered, "Gone."

"There are other people out there, possessed?"

"Given what we've seen, yeah, numbers are increasing." Sam answered, "We're trying to keep on top of it as best we can."

"Room for one more?" The girl asked, raising an eyebrow at Sam.

"This is no kind of life-"

"It is for you and Chuckles through there, I want in. I wanna take out as many as those sons of bitches as I can, call it payback."

"Look, I dunno if that's a good idea."

"I know you say it's no kind of life, but I don't have a life at the moment thanks to that thing!" She yelled, frustrated.

"You don't know what you're up against, how to deal with it." Sam told her.

"Well, show me, take me with you."

"We can't." Sam replied, while Dean reappeared in the doorway, hearing the shouting.

"We can."

"We've been doing this all our lives, trained since we were kids-" Sam started.

"To get revenge for the thing that killed mom, I say we train her, she's already motivated." Dean reasoned, "There's a storm coming, we need people, good people on our side." He turned to the girl, "You any good with a shotgun?"

"Yeah if the zombie game in the arcade counts."

"No need to ask about your fighting skills, my ribs know the answer." Dean grimaced, remembering the fight she put up.

She blushed slightly, "Sorry, I was brought up to look after myself."

"Dean Winchester." He held his hand out for her to shake, "This is my brother Sam, and our friend Bobby. Welcome to the team."

"Abigail West, Abbie." She shook his hand. "Let's go find that bar, and you can fill me in."


	2. Chapter 2

2

"I can't believe you, Dean. She's just been exorcised, been possessed for a year, and you invite her to just join us! It's because she's hot isn't it?" Sam exclaimed, while Dean sat smirking on the bed.

"It doesn't hurt." Dean answered, "We can't just abandon her, Sam. If we don't help her, she'll go out there without a clue and either get possessed again, which means one more demon to gank, or she'll get killed which is good for them too! I'll get her protection for when she's hunting."

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble." Abbie told Bobby, while they sat listening to the brothers argue. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life scared, I want to do something useful."

"I understand, kid." Bobby told her, remembering his own motivation for hunting.

"I'm 26, I'm not a kid." She told him with a laugh.

"You are to me, those boys are like sons to me." Bobby told her.

"How'd you all get into this? Hunting? Sam said they'd been trained since they were kids."

"Their mom was taken by a demon when Sam was 6 months old, Dean was 4. After that their dad was hell bent on hunting everything evil, took the boys with him. They've not had it easy. Then same demon took John." Bobby stared at his beer, "Me, it was my wife, got possessed and killed."

"Their mom was possessed? Dad too?"

"No, killed, both of them." Bobby sighed, "Dean killed the demon a few weeks back, but, that was just the beginning. There's a lot of 'em out there, hope you're a good shot."

"Bobby, if I'm going down, I'm going down fighting." Abbie stated.

"That's my kinda girl." Dean grinned, walking in to the living room, followed by an annoyed Sam. "Ready to hit the bar?"

"Yeah, I could use a drink after today, hell, after this whole year." Abbie sighed, "Sam, Bobby, you wanna join us?"

"No, I have some _**research**_ to do. Contract terms and stuff." Sam muttered, sitting down at the table and opening one of Bobby's books.

"I'll help Sam, you kids have fun." Bobby told them, glaring at Sam.

"Ok guys, don't wait up." Dean grabbed his car keys, and headed for the front door.

"Think he remembers we share a room here? Maybe I should just set up to sleep on the sofa." Sam commented to Bobby.

"Sam, son, let Dean have this, I know you're used to it just being you and him, but he only has one year left, would it be so bad if he was actually happy?" Bobby tried to reason with the younger Winchester.

(At the bar)

"So, you're used to this whole demon thing?" Abbie asked Dean, still struggling to take it all in.

"Yeah, and then some."

"So, demons are real." She stated, "Vampires?" Dean nodded. "Ghosts?" Another nod. "Werewolves?" Another nod. "Unicorns?"

"Now you're being stupid." Dean answered, downing his whiskey and ordering another.

"Stupid?" She scoffed, "You just told me that vampires and werewolves exist, what am I supposed to think?"

"Ok, point taken. You know, you can still walk away..."

"And be a notch on your bedpost?"

"A notch on my bed post, I'm hurt." Dean had an offended look on his face, then a small smile appeared, "Bedpost, huh?"

"Figure of speech." She blushed and drank her whiskey. "So, where do you guys live?"

"Motels mostly. Bobby's sometimes."

"Expensive lifestyle." She commented.

"Not when you have credit." Dean grinned, "If you're gonna be on the team, then we need to get you set up with some , cards, weapons."

"? Like, FBI, freeze!" She laughed, frowning when Dean didn't laugh with her. "Seriously?"

"FBI, US Marshals, Coroners." Dean explained, "Information flows a lot easier that way."

"Any laws that you don't break on a regular basis?" Abbie raised an eyebrow to Dean.

"Doesn't really seem like breaking the law when you get to gank the bad guy." Dean answered.

"I guess when you've been raised doing that..."

Dean stopped drinking, putting his glass down, "What do you know about how I was raised?" He asked, frowning, "Cristos."

"Bobby mentioned your mom and dad, and what is your obsession with the word Cristos?"

"It's nothing."

"Cristos? Latin?" Abbie asked.

"What do you know about Latin and Cristos?" Dean questioned, "You a hunter?"

"Not yet." She tried to charm him by smiling sweetly at him, Dean remained unconvinced. "I do remember some of the things from the exorcism, and I also attended a Convent School, fully versed in Latin and biblical mythology."

"You're just full of surprises." Dean glanced behind him, "Now I have three reasons to keep you on our team."

"Three?"

"You're a good shot, and know your mythology."

"That's only two." Abbie smiled, guessing by Dean's grin what the third was. "So you think Sam'll be cool with me joining the team once he knows I've got a brain cell or two to rub together?"

"Sam just needs to adjust to the idea." Dean answered, "Let's head back to Bobby's. Busy day tomorrow, we're gonna teach you Evil Things 101."

"Evil Things 101? Sounds interesting."

"Oh it is." Dean assured her, "This is where you find out, the monster in the closet exists and you should be afraid of the dark."

"Man, I sure hope I'm not sleeping alone tonight." Abbie remarked, faking fear.

"I'm sure we can figure something out." Dean grinned, as they headed back to Bobby's.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Sam looked up as he heard the front door open, and closed the book he had been reading. "Thought you guys would be out all night."

"Aw, Sammy, now I did tell you not to wait up." Dean quipped.

"I wasn't waiting up, I was reading."

"And that's why I get the chicks, geek boy."

"I was trying to find out how to save your sorry ass, loophole or something." Sam explained, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm at peace with the fact I'm outta here in a year-"

"A year minus two weeks." Sam reminded him.

"Exactly, and I intend to enjoy my time, if you find a loop hole, great. If not, let's gank as many of these SOBs as we can while we can." Abbie appeared at the living room door, with a glass of water. "Speaking of enjoying..."

"Easy tiger, early start tomorrow." Abbie reminded him. "Should I set up bed down here?" She asked, noting some blankets already on the sofa.

"No, you go on upstairs, I just need to speak to Sam for a minute."

"Hey, I'm cool on the sofa if you need some privacy." Sam went back to reading his book, remembering what Bobby had said earlier.

"Sammy, you are the best lil brother." Dean grinned, heading upstairs. He slowly walked into the bedroom, sighing when he seen Abbie already asleep, in his favourite Metallica shirt, clearly exhausted by the day's events. He decided to head back downstairs to see his brother.

"Back so soon?" Sam asked, not looking up from his book.

"She was asleep." Dean explained, grabbing two beers from the refrigerator and handing one to Sam. "Been a busy day. How's the research going?"

"Still no loophole..." Sam sighed, closing the book. "I'll fix it, I will."

"Maybe we just need to accept the fact my time's running out. At least I have a year, Dad got, like what, a half hour?"

"Ever the optimist." Sam noted, "You shouldn't-"

"Look, Sammy, I'd do the same again given the same choice, ok?"

"But-"

"End of." Dean ended the conversation, "I'm going to catch some sleep, Abbie's training begins tomorrow. Don't stay up too late reading, and don't bother sleeping down here, that couch will wreck your back."

"But I thought that you and..."

"She's asleep and hell maybe it's for the best if we're going to be working together."

"You're sure? I'm really fine down here." Sam protested.

"Is it your mission to get me as many girls as you can?" Dean laughed, at the bottom of the stairs, before heading upstairs.

(3 hours later)

Sam crawled into bed, noting light snoring coming from his brother's bed, and Dean perched on the edge of the opposite bed, back to back with Abbie.

"No!" He heard a cry followed by a loud thump as Dean fell out of the bed.

"What the-" Dean mumbled, rubbing his head, glancing around to see why he had been thrown from his bed, seeing Sam run over to Abbie, who was sitting up in bed.

"Hey, it's ok. Breathe, ok?" Dean could hear him telling her. "What happened?"

"Nightmare, flashbacks." She explained, shaking. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't sleeping." He assured her, "You ok?"

"I _**was **_sleeping." Dean told them, standing up and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What if it happens again?" Abbie asked.

"You're bound to have the odd nightmare, the next few months probably won't be plain sailing." Sam told her honestly.

"Not the nightmares, or flashbacks. Getting possessed."

"See the window?" Dean told her, she glanced over, "That's salt. No demon can get in here, we salt the windows everywhere we stay, door too. No demon will get you when you're with us. There are talismans you can wear for protection. We'll go over the basics tomorrow."

"You're safe here, no demon would mess with Bobby." Sam laughed, "Get some rest."

"I'll try." She laid back down to go to sleep.

"Aren't you glad we didn't just leave her?" Dean whispered to Sam.

"Do you really think hunting is the best thing given her state?" Sam glanced over at the bed, "She would probably do with some counselling."

"Counselling? Sam, if she were to tell a shrink what happened, she'd be in a padded cell! I'm not gonna let that happen. She's better off with us, we can protect her."

"Maybe you're right." Sam conceded, sitting down on his own bed.

"Scooch up lil bro." Dean told him, Sam frowned at him, "Hey, I already have sore ribs, and now a sore head, believe me, your bed is safer."

"Take it, I'm going back downstairs." Sam answered, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

(Next morning)

"That brother of yours gonna surface before noon?" Bobby asked Sam, as they sat at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. "I can understand the girl sleeping in."

"I thought he'd have been up by now, training to do and such." Sam answered, "I'll go and see what gives." Sam padded upstairs and opened the bedroom door and then slamming it shut again. "Dean, dude, a warning or something!" He called while walking back downstairs.

"Oops." Dean told Abbie, who was thoroughly embarrassed. "I better go and-" He pointed towards the door. Dean walked into the kitchen to find Bobby was now out in the salvage yard and Sam was buried in a book. "Look, Sam-"

"Really didn't need to see that." Sam mumbled.

"It was a beautiful, natural act, Sam." Dean grinned.

"Still didn't need to see it."

"Umm, hey." Abbie walked into the living room, showered and dressed in her jeans and another one of Dean's shirts. "I need to go shopping after, I kinda just have the clothes on my back. Hope you don't mind me borrowing your shirt."

"Looks better on you." Dean smiled, "Ready for the basics?"

"Yeah, sure." She nodded, "Sam, about earlier, I, uh-"

"Let's just forget about it."

"It's nothing, really, I-"

"It's cool." Dean answered, "OK, well tell me what you know or think you know about vampires."

"Umm, kill them by a stake through the heart?" Abbie replied, sitting down beside Dean on the sofa.

"Oh, you have much to learn. That's zombies." Dean laughed, and proceeded to explain the basics of vampires, werewolves and zombies to his eager student.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Brain ready to explode yet?" Dean teased, after they had been going over some basics for an hour or so. Abbie shook her head, and rubbed her eyes. "Impressive."

"Lots to learn." She commented, reading over some notes she had scribbled down. "Vampires, werewolves...I spent all my life thinking that these things didn't exist."

"That was a luxury we didn't have." Dean told her, "When Sam told dad he was scared of the monster in the closet, dad gave him a .45." He glanced at Sam, "Isn't that right, Sammy?" Sam just nodded.

"Actually, my brain is feeling a little fried, mind I take a break, catch some fresh air?"

"Sure, you ok?"

"Yeah, just a lot to take in." Abbie smiled, standing up and heading out to the yard. "Hey Bobby." She greeted the older hunter who was under the hood of an old pick-up.

"Hey kid, Sam and Dean been going over the basics?" Bobby asked, coming away from the truck.

"Dean has. Sam normally this quiet or is it just me?"

"They've been through it over the past few weeks." Bobby explained, wiping his hands on an old cloth.

"I don't want to come between them, maybe I should just go."

"Sam'll get over it, he's just used to it being the two of them."

"This morning probably didn't help." Abbie sighed.

"Ah, _**that.**_" Bobby laughed, "Like I said, he'll get over it and see that three brains are better than two, and pretty soon we're gonna need all the help we can get. War's coming."

"War?"

"Kid, somethin' bad's coming. Demons all over the place."

"Great." Abbie muttered, "Hope you got a lot of salt ready."

"You're a fast learner." Bobby nodded, impressed. "You still want to do this?"

"Given what's coming, it's probably best to be in the loop and doing something." She resolved.

(meanwhile, inside)

"Sam, are you gonna be like this forever?" Dean asked, glaring at his brother.

"Like what?"

"Moody. Stroppy. You're full on PMSing, dude."

"_**I'm **_PMSing? Thought that was the girl on the team's job." Sam answered.

"Is it because she's a girl?" Dean frowned, "Never had you down for being sexist."

"We just have other things we should be focussing on instead of taking on a rookie, who's probably just going to be a distraction." Sam explained, "We should be taking out the crossroads demon."

"No, we shouldn't. We welch, you die."

"Welch on what?" Abbie wandered back through to the lounge area where Dean and Sam were sitting.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Dean answered, "Ready to go again?"

"Is my being here a problem?" She asked Dean, who turned to Sam, eyebrows raised.

"Not for me." Dean responded, while Sam just shook his head.

"Maybe we could go to the mall instead of studying more." Abbie suggested, wanting to get away from the tense atmosphere. "I still need clothes."

"Sure." Dean smiled, "Back soon." He told Sam, grabbing his car keys.

"So, Sam doesn't like me." Abbie observed, as they drove towards the mall.

"It's not that." Dean sighed, pulling into a parking spot. "He just doesn't like change. Stuck in his ways."

"Worried I'll distract you, Buffy?" Abbie laughed.

"Buffy?" Dean grunted, "So not cool. Sam'll be fine."

"And until then we can all sit awkwardly in Bobby's house and cut the atmosphere with one of your knives. Fun." Abblie mumbled, walking into the mall, and into the first clothes store she seen.

After picking up a few pairs of jeans, shirts, underwear, a suit and a warm jacket, she headed to the cash desk. "That'll be $300." The assistant told her, Abbie pulled out a credit card.

"No, I insist." Dean appeared beside her, presenting his own card.

"Mr Houdini?" The assistant asked, "Any relation to-"

"No, believe me. I get asked that everyday." Dean laughed, signing for the clothes.

"Houdini?" Abbie asked, as they walked out. "Surely you could've come up with something more original."

"The card worked, didn't it? Quit complaining."

"So what now?"

"Let's get you one of those mini laptops, Sam doesn't like to share his." Dean grumbled, remembering how Sam bitched when his laptop froze after he used it.

"So, not only am I a distraction, but I'm also going to tread on his toes."

"Not tread on his toes, just share the work." Dean told her.

"Is this going to work?" She asked him, as they headed into another store. "Sam, you, me?"

"We'll be just like Scooby Doo, now we have a hot chick."

"Funny, Dean. Stop deflecting."

"It worked with three before when Dad was with us."

"That was your dad, all Winchesters together and all that." Abbie reminded him. "I'm an outsider."

"Not for long." Dean told her, picking up a suitably small computer and taking it to the cash desk, charging it to Mr Houdini again. "Ok, now for some lunch."

"I'd kill for a cheeseburger."

"Where have you been all my life!" Dean exclaimed, "Thank god you're not a salad chick."

"Hell no, I'm starving!" She laughed, pulling him towards the nearest burger joint.

(At Bobby's)

"You gonna cut the girl a break?" Bobby asked, walking into the lounge, "And you're not gonna find the answer to Dean's problem in a book."

"At least I'm trying Bobby, instead of indulging in retail therapy." Sam mumbled.

"Maybe you should try it, from what I hear it's great."

"Funny, Bobby, really. Am I the only one who doesn't want to see Dean go to hell?!" Sam exclaimed, slamming his book shut.

"Look, son, none of us want that, Dean included, but maybe he doesn't want to spend every minute of everyday thinking about it. Allow him that, Sam. The girl's good for him, and who knows, she might end up saving your ass one day." Bobby laughed, "She sure gave your brother's ass one hell of a kicking."

"We're back!" Sam heard his brother yell.

"Hey." Sam smiled, trying to be happy for Dean. "Have fun?"

"Maxed Siegfried Houdini." Dean laughed, "The girl can shop."

"Good." Sam answered.

Dean frowned, surprised by Sam's acceptance, "And, Sammy, she loves cheeseburgers."

"Wow. Match made in heaven." Sam smiled, again, confusing Dean further. "Congratulations."

"There's nothing going on with me and Abbie, despite this morning, it's hardly the best situation in which to start a relationship." Dean told Sam, then looked behind him to make sure Abbie wasn't there, "It wouldn't be fair on her when I check out."

"You're going to keep it from her?"

"She doesn't need to know, ok?" Dean warned Sam not to tell her. "She's just adjusting to a new life, hunting with us. Accepting that monsters exist, she doesn't need to know about souls and deals."

"Where is she?"

"Changing into clean clothes, then trying to figure out the new laptop I think." Dean explained.

"Laptop?"

"Consider her a research assistant. Sam, she was educated in a convent, knows latin, well versed in bible studies." Dean grinned, while Sam looked impressed. "Won you over yet?"

"I don't need to be won over, Dean." Sam argued, "It's like Bobby said, she could be useful."

"Is crop failure and a cicada swarm strange?" Abbie asked, walking into the lounge, carrying the laptop.

"Individually? No. But together, could be." Sam answered.

"Got them together, in Lincoln, Nebraska." She told him, sitting down at the table beside him.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." She pointed to the screen.

"Dean?" Sam asked, "Wanna check it out?"

"I say yeah."

"Cool, I'll get packed up." She told them, and disappeared back upstairs.

"So, what do you say Sammy? Can I keep her?" Dean asked, grinning, while Sam just laughed, heading upstairs too to get their bags.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"So, why is a cicada swarm a demonic omen?" Dean asked, as he drove with Sam beside him, and Abbie in the back seat.

"Biblical plague." Sam and Abbie both answered at the same time.

"Great, now I got smarts in stereo." Dean mumbled. "I don't recall cicadas in the bible."

"They had locusts...maybe cicadas are the American equivalent?" Abbie suggested, "Don't forget the crop failure. Is Bobby meeting us here?"

"I said I'd call once I knew if there was anything here." Sam explained, turning to face Abbie.

"Ok, this is the place." Dean stated, pulling up in front of an old farmhouse.

"What now?" Abbie asked.

"You stay in the car while we check it out." Dean instructed her.

"Joining the team means sitting in the car?"

"Fine." Dean sighed, "But you stay behind me and Sam until we know it's safe, ok?"

"K." Dean banged on the door. "Candygram!" He waited for a response. "No one's home. I say we go in." Sam nodded in agreement, and waited while he picked the lock, and then slowly opened the door.

"What _**is **_that?!" Abbie exclaimed, holding her nose.

"Whatever it is, it's not good." Dean answered, "Stay close."

"Oh my god!" Sam opened the lounge door, seeing three bodies on a couch, the smell intensified. "Whoa." He gasped as a flash, he recognised as Abbie rushed by him, to the porch outside.

"Dammit." Dean hissed, seeing what had just happened. "Sam, check for sulfur, I'll see she's ok." Dean walked out to the porch grimacing when he saw Abbie retching violently. "Now you see why the car was a good idea." He put an arm around her shoulder, and walked her back to the car, unlocked it and let her climb in the back. "Want some water?" She sheepishly nodded, Dean searched in his duffel bag and handed her a bottle.

"I'm not gonna be much use, am I?" She sighed, opening the water.

"Hey, it's your first experience of a dead body, at least you hurled out here and not in there." Dean laughed, "My first one, I hurled on Dad's boots. Don't forget you found this one."

"Might not even be anything." She reminded him, while Sam walked out.

"Bobby's on his way." Sam told them, "You ok?" He asked Abbie, as he climbed into the passenger seat, she nodded. "So, I think we should find ourselves a motel and wait for Bobby."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Dean agreed, they'd been on the road for hours and it was almost nightfall. Everyone was tired and hungry. "Abbie?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Maybe tonight you won't throw me on the floor." Dean quipped.

"Who said I was sharing a bed with you again anyhow?" She retorted, making Sam laugh.

"We should get a double room with one of those pull out sofas." Sam suggested, "Everyone's happy that way."

"Except the guy on the sofa." Dean noted.

"I'll take the sofa." Abbie offered, "I have lots of sleep to catch up on, demons don't really think about the bodies they take, just wear them out." Sam opened his mouth to protest. "It's fine, really. You took the couch last night." She yawned, and nestled down under her jacket.

They drove along in silence, for a few miles until Dean noticed a diner. "Mmmm, food."

"Not another cheeseburger." Sam groaned.

"Bacon cheeseburger." Dean grinned, "Maybe even a bit of pie."

"It's your second one today."

Dean glanced in the rear view mirror to see if Abbie was asleep before continuing. "I sold my soul, got a year to live, I ain't sweating the cholesterol. You go on in and get the stuff to take out, we can eat at the motel."

"Should I pick something up for her?" Sam nodded to their sleeping passenger.

"Maybe some fries." Dean suggested, as Sam headed towards the diner, "Don't forget the pie!" He shouted, waking her. "Sam's picking you up some fries, I'm assuming you're feeling a little less green."

"Bobby?"

"I'm going to call him once we get a motel room. Meet up with him tomorrow." Dean answered. "See if he has any clue what's going on here."

"A cicada swarm, crop failure and a dead family. I just don't know how to connect the dots, Dean. I mean, what killed that family?"

"That's what I intend to find out." Dean replied, as Sam rejoined them.

"Waitress says there's a motel bout 10 miles up the road, Shady Pines." Sam told Dean, "Sound good? Hey sleepy."

"Hey Sam." Abbie smiled at him, "Dean and I were just wondering what to do next. Finding cause of death seems a good step."

"Yeah, there were no signs of violence." Sam frowned, "For now, I say we eat and get some rest, keep watching the news for anything else."

(10 minutes later)

"2 rooms in the name of Beaumont." Dean was at the desk while Sam and Abbie got the bags from the car.

"Room 5 and Room 6. Check out is 11am, unless you'd like to stay more than one night, second night is $10 off." The clerk told him, not really paying attention.

"Wow, what a bargain. We'll stay for 2 nights then." Dean answered sarcastically. "In fact, maybe even a whole week." The clerk handed him two keys. "Pleasure doing business with you." Dean mumbled, "Do you have wi-fi? Cable TV? Pay per view?" The clerk just sighed and pointed to a poster stating that all three things were available. "Well thank you for your help." Dean walked out to his car, to see Abbie and Sam sharing a joke. "Best buds now?"

"He gave me fries, Buffy." Abbie stated, "He's my main man."

Sam laughed, "Buffy?"

"We're in room 5." Dean mumbled, "And I told him to get you those damn fries." Sam and Abbie just laughed, following Dean to the room. "I'm gonna call Bobby, let him know where we are."

"But your cheeseburger-" Sam started.

"Can wait." Dean finished, "Back in a minute. Don't touch the burger or the pie." He walked out of the door, to the parking lot. "Hey Bobby, you're in Room 6 of Shady Pines motel on Route 55. I'll seal the room and leave the key under the mat for you. See you in the morning." Dean left a voicemail for him.

"I thought he wanted us to get along." Abbie commented to Sam, as she picked at her fries. "Now he's seems pissed."

"He doesn't like being called Buffy maybe?" Sam suggested, unwrapping his own burger and handing Abbie a soda.

"I called him it earlier and he didn't get annoyed."

"Main man thing?" Sam asked, a smile on his lips. "Jealous?"

"Hey, he's the one who told me that we could never be more than friends, despite, you know..." Abbie blushed slightly. Sam felt a pang of guilt, knowing that if circumstances had been different, and that Dean didn't want to hurt Abbie when his time was up, that maybe things would be different, and Dean could stand a chance at some sort of normal life.

"He's probably just tired from the drive." Sam decided as Dean walked back in.

"Talking about me?" Dean asked, noting how Sam had fallen silent.

"Umm no?" Sam answered, "Get Bobby?"

"Voice mail, I salted his door and windows and left the key under the mat."

"You need to salt everywhere you stay?" Abbie asked, sipping her soda. "Housekeeping must love you."

"It's either that or risk demons." Dean replied, sitting on his bed, ignoring his burger.

"How do you protect yourself when you're out in the open with no salt?"

"You can get a tattoo, like Dean and I have..." Sam explained, "Or wear something protective." He rooted through his duffel bag and handed Abbie a bracelet. "This was our mom's."

"You got mom's bracelet?" Dean was incredulous.

"Dad never had me down as a tattoo guy so he gave it to me." Sam told Dean, "I held onto it once we got our tattoos. Keepsake."

"No, Sam, I couldn't take-"

"You wanna get possessed again?" Dean raised his eyebrows at her.

"Of course I don't." She argued back.

"Take the bracelet then." Dean told her, finally starting to eat his burger.

"K." Abbie put on the bracelet, "I'm just going to have a look around, check this place out." She walked out of the front door.

"Now who's PMSing?" Dean looked at the door that she's just walked out of. "I better go and-"

"I believe you're the one who's PMSing." Sam sat down beside Dean. "Maybe you should just go for it with her, we might find a way to break your deal and then-"

"And then I have a very dead little brother and an amateur hunter to look after."

"It doesn't have to be like that, would it be such a bad thing if you had a normal life? You know, a house, a wife, maybe even kids..."

"It's not what would happen. I'd lose my brother, who I was supposed to protect, rule number one, 'Look after Sammy.' I could never have a normal life, Sam. I'd be looking over my shoulder, constantly. I'll never be the family guy with kids."

"Dean-"

"Look at how we grew up, Sam. I couldn't do that." Dean looked sad, disappointed Sam thought. "We hunt together, that's all."

"Hey." Abbie greeted Dean an hour later, "On your own?"

"Sam's in the shower." Dean answered, "Early start tomorrow, coroner to call."

"Oh, ok." Abbie pulled out the sofa and started to make up her bed, "Are we ok?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Dean asked, "It's good we can all get along." Dean tried not to stare as she changed into her pajamas.

"Yeah. Night Dean." She laid down and yawned.

"Night Abs."


	6. Chapter 6

Next morning

"Rise and shine boys." Abbie shook Dean awake, then Sam. "It's 10 am, Bobby's here and apparently something's going on downtown, lots of police."

"Something?" Sam asked sitting up, "Like?"

"Murder."

"So what?" Dean mumbled, "We're investigating a non murder."

"This was a case of shoe envy, nice shoes but not what I'd kill over personally."

"Shoe envy."

"According to one of the witnesses, one woman killed another over a pair of pumps. Acted like she was 'possessed'." Abbie informed them, "Bobby passed it on the way in."

"Way in?"

"Got held up and just got into town bout an hour ago, I met him at the diner when I was getting breakfast."

"Now all our appointments go through you?" Dean got up and headed into the bathroom.

"No, sleeping beauty, if you'd been awake, you could've come to the diner for breakfast and happen to meet Bobby yourself!" Abbie called after him. "Got you guys a coffee." She handed one to Sam, and left Dean's on the table. "I'm gonna head into town with Bobby, let me know what the coroner says, and I'll let you know what's happening in 'The Devil Wore Prada' downtown."

"Cool, we'll suit up and check it out." Sam told her, taking his coffee to the table.

"Call me." Abbie grabbed her bag and left, meeting Bobby outside, now wearing a suit and looking nothing like the man she had met a few days ago. "You scrub up good." She smiled, getting into his car.

"You look not too bad yourself." He complimented her, as she was now dressed in her new suit.

"So, today gives a new meaning to the term 'killer heels'." Abbie observed, "Is she possessed?"

"That's what we're going to find out. What are Dumb and Dumber doing?"

"Sam and Dean?"

"I'll let you decide which is which."

"Calling the coroner, finding out cause of death on the family, then maybe heading to the boutique of blood." Abbie explained, "I told Sam to call once they knew anything."

"Sam?" Bobby was surprised.

"Yeah, we're getting on well with each other now. He's a cool guy. Like you said, he just had to get used to me being here I guess. I don't understand Dean though."

"Dean?"

"I start getting along with Sam, and he gets pissy."

"Probably just a touch of jealousy."

"Jealous? Of a conversation." Abbie asked, "Hey, he said no to anything, not me. Sam and I were just talking. He's got no right to be jealous."

"Dean's a complicated guy, there's more to him than you realise." Bobby answered, thinking about Dean's limited life span. "It's all part of being a Winchester." They pulled into a parking spot. "Ready to pull your best lawyer speak?"

"Lawyer speak?"

Bobby handed her a fake ID, "You're name today is Angela Cohen, my paralegal. I'm Robert Page, attorney for the office."

"Where did you get-" Bobby looked at her, "I get it, I don't want to know."

"Dean asked me to set you up with some . You're a US Marshal, FBI, Coroner's office, office..."

"Thank you, Bobby." She smiled at him, "Let's do this."

(At the store)

"What are you doing?" Sam asked his brother as he chatted to a witness.

"Just saying how fragile life is, something like his you know, we gotta make every second count." Dean smiled at the witness,who walked away.

"I'm working, dead body, possible demon." Sam reminded him.

"CCTV." Dean pointed to the camera, "See, I was working."

"Hi, I'm Dean Tyler, this is my partner Sam Perry, we're investigating the, uh, incident. I see you have CCTV, can we take a look at the tapes from just before?" Dean flashed his badge at the assistant.

"Sure, I'll just ok it with the manager." She left to go and find her.

"Dean, Sam." They both turned around to see Bobby and Abbie stood there. "So, what's going on?"

"Well, uh, we're about to see CCTV." Dean answered, distracted by Abbie's outfit. "See what happened."

"Anything on the coroner?"

"Family died of, ummm, dehydration and, yeah starvation." Dean stammered.

"Should I go change? Might make this go faster." Abbie laughed.

"No, no no. Don't do that!" Dean almost shouted. "I'll cope. So, what did you guys find out?"

"Not your standard possession. If any possession at all. No memory lapses. No reaction to the holy water Abbie tipped over her. She just really wanted those shoes."

"Agent Perry, Agent Tyler, if you'd follow me, we have those security tapes."

"Hi, Angela Cohen, office, this is my colleague, Robert Page." Abbie shook the assistant's hand, "If it's ok with the agents here, I'd like to see that tape too."

"Fine by us." Sam replied, following everyone through to the room. "I think we can handle this." The assistant nodded and left them.

"Anything interesting?" Dean asked.

"I don't know yet. Might just be a guy..." They watched as a red headed man whispered in the woman's ear and touched her shoulder. "Or it might be our guy."

"Instantaneous possession?" Abbie frowned.

"That's not possession." Bobby shook his head, "I dunno what though. We need to find out who he is. Something's wrong here. Family dead from just not getting up, now this. I don't buy that it's a coincidence."

(Back at the Motel)

"Ok, so we're agreed, we stake out the bar until we see John Doe." Dean spoke to Bobby.

"Sounds like a plan." Bobby agreed.

"You stay here." Dean pointed to Abbie.

"And do what?" She huffed, pacing the small room. "Catch up with my sudoku?"

"Be safe, watch local news, let us know if any other weird stuff happens." Dean answered, "You do sudoku? Geek."

" Why do I need to stay here?"

"We don't know what the hell we're dealing with, this is something we've not seen before and I'll be damned if we're taking you in there." Dean argued back,then seeing how dejected she looked, stood beside her. "I was right about staying in the car yesterday wasn't I?" She didn't answer, "Wasn't I?"

"I guess." She answered quietly.

"Call me if anything happens ok?"

"Stay safe out there, ok?" She told all three of them, giving each a quick hug before they left.

Abbie flicked through some TV channels, deciding to watch the local news bulletin, but seeing nothing of interest, changed to a movie channel. She sat on the bed, making notes in her legal pad. 'dehydration, starvation – pantry full a few yards away' 'no apparent violence' '??just didn't get up ??' - unable to move??

'murder over shoes' 'shoe envy' 'no typical signs of possession' – is John Doe possessed?

"I don't know." She said aloud, turning her attention to the TV, showing a thriller. She watched as Brad Pitt ascended some stairs, obviously a detective of some kind. She could remember watching the movie at some point in the past, turning away as she watched him find an apparent dead body, reminding her of the previous day's activity. She frowned and picked up her legal pad again. "Oh my god." She gasped, reaching for her cell phone, as she picked up the news paper to read the movie synopsis.

"Dean here." He was in a bar by the sounds of it.

"You've seen the movie 'Seven' right?"

"Are you calling to start a movie club?"

"I'm serious, Dean. Magic tree man? Dead but not dead."

"Eugh, that part was gross, I felt sick. He was sloth, right?"

"Bigger picture Dean." She reminded him, "The family. Farmhouse."

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed, realising the significance. "Bobby-"

"I know what we have here." Bobby told him, "The seven deadly sins."

"How did you-"

"Gluttony just killed a fellow hunter." He told him sadly. "So we still have pride, lust, greed, and wrath to deal with."

"Don't forget, envy gluttony and sloth. Just because they've killed, doesn't mean they're outta the game." Dean reminded him, "Thanks Abs."

"Now can I come help?"

"You figured this out by staying in the motel, so stay there."

"But-"

"Later, got some sins to send back to hell." Dean hung up the phone, Abbie stared at her phone in frustation, then dialled another number. "Hey Sam."

"Find anything?"

"Dean was about to tell me where you guys were, said I was to join you, but I think his phone died." She told him, hoping he wouldn't check with his brother. "Maybe he's not getting a signal?"

"Sam, it's the seven deadly sins!" Abbie could hear Bobby call.

Temporarily distracted, Sam told Abbie the name of the bar. "Thanks Sam." She hung up the phone.

"Abbie's on her way here." Sam told the others as he joined them.

"She's what?!" Dean shouted, "You better call her back and tell her to get her ass back in that motel room. I told her not to come!"

"I didn't know, she said that you told her to-"

"Why would I tell her to come join this party, Sam? Huh?" Dean fumed, grabbing his cell phone, turning around when he heard Abbie's phone ring at the front door.

"Oh...." She smiled at him, "I'm on the naughty list, right?"

"You think this is a joke?!" Dean was furious. "I wanted you away so you wouldn't be in danger!"

"But-" She looked at Sam, who was obviously angry also, too angry to speak to her.

"Girl, you really pissed both of them off, but 4 against 7 is better odds than 3 against 7." Bobby told her, impressed at her eagerness to face up to the fight.

"Thanks Bobby."

"OK, so we have Envy tied down, ready to go bye bye." Dean told them.

"We'll go send his ass back." Bobby offered.

"We?"

"Hell, Dean, she's here now, might as well get involved." Bobby argued, handing Abbie a book, and walking towards the room.

"Don't expect me to bring you cocoa when this gives you nightmares!" He called after them, then turned to Sam. "She totally played you."

"Who's idea was it to have her join us?"

"K, point taken." Dean conceded, frustrated.

"Just read from this section, ignore anything he tries to say, he's tied down and going nowhere, ok?"

Abbie followed Bobby into the room. "My pleasure. Exorcizamus te, Omnis immundus spiritus,  
omnis satanica..."

"Well, well. A newbie. Scared yet?" The demon addressed Abbie, "You know, we really aren't that bad, we're just human traits. Aren't you just a little ball of wrath? You'd be ideal..."

"This newbie is gonna send your ass packing." Abbie growled at him, unsettling Bobby a little, as she finished the exorcism, and watched as black smoke disappeared through the floor. "Wow." She walked out of the room. "Demon's gone."

"You did good, kid." Bobby told her.

"The guy?" Dean asked.

"Didn't make it." Bobby answered.

"Oh." Sam commented, watching as Abbie walked to the other end of the bar.

"There's more of 'em coming. Don't think we need to hunt them, let's be ready."

(After the battle)

"Demon killing knife?" Dean asked Sam, "You still had to be bailed out by a girl."

"Three demons!" Sam reminded him, "And I believe that you got a little help yourself." He nodded to Abbie, who was talking to Bobby.

"She distracted me. Lusty demon!"

"You owe someone an apology." Sam told him, "So Bobby..." Sam called him over.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay back at the motel like you said." Abbie told Dean, "But I wanted to help, please don't be angry at me."

"You deceived Sam, didn't listen to me, could've gotten yourself killed, dammit." Dean was still angry, but mellowing. "But you didn't and you saved my ass."

"Is that a Winchester apology?"

"Near enough. I was trying to protect you, Sam and I, we've lost so much to these sons of bitches. Mom, Dad, Sam lost his girlfriend Jess, I don't want to lose anyone else." Dean opened up, a rare occasion. "I don't want to lose you." He pulled her into a hug, relieved that everyone was ok.

"You won't." She whispered, "I promise you."


	7. Chapter 7

7

"She did good tonight, Dean." Bobby told the younger hunter, as they each nursed a beer in a local bar."Barely flinched when he started on her."

"She shouldn't have been there, Bobby. And I know she helped me out-"

"Saved your ass more like." Bobby reminded him. "She's tough."

"You've got a soft spot for her, don't you?"

"I won't deny that she impressed me tonight." Bobby admitted, "That demon tried to mess with her, and without so much as a stutter, she sent him down South."

(At the motel)

"Sam?" Abbie asked, not sure if he was asleep. "Is it normal for possessed people to die during an exorcism?"

"Unfortunately, yeah."

"So it was nothing I did wrong tonight?"

"Did wrong? Abbie you did great tonight, despite lying to me to get a piece of the action." Sam smiled at her.

"How come I survived?" She asked, "I shouldn't have, should I?"

"You did, best not to think about it, ok? It's in the past. You survived it." Sam answered, "I'm gonna grab a shower then get some sleep."

"Ok." Abbie started to fix up her bed, wincing as a sharp pain shot through her shoulder. "Damn!" She cursed, "You sure took a beating tonight, girl." She gingerly peeled off her shirt, grimacing at the redness around her stomach, reminding her of the demon pushing her full force against a wall as she tried to help Dean. "No crunches for a least a week." She mumbled, citing her fitness regime.

(Fifteen minutes later)

Dean opened the motel door, calling 'goodnight' to Bobby and walking inside. "Damn girl, what are you doing sleeping on the floor?" He laughed, seeing Abbie on the floor in front of the pull out sofa. "Abbie?" He asked, becoming worried. No response, he gently shook her, "Come on, don't do this to me." Still nothing, he felt for a pulse, there but weak. "Sam!" He yelled, "What the hell happened?!"

"Oh my God!" Sam ran over to them, "Is she ok?!"

"She's unconscious." He turned his attention back to her, "Come on, wake up for me."

"I'm calling 911." Sam stood up and grabbed his cell phone.

"Impala's quicker, I'm sure we passed a hospital bout 10 minutes up the road, 5 if you go fast." Dean answered, "Get Bobby. I'll take her out to the car."

A few minutes later and Sam was driving the Impala along the road, Bobby riding shotgun and Dean in the back with Abbie, whispering to her. "Step on it, Sammy!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Dean. You want me to kill us all?!"

"Easy Sam." Bobby glanced in the rear view mirror, Dean was a mess, Abbie drifting in and out of consciousness. "How's she doing, Dean?"

"She's waking up a little." He answered, relief obvious. "Hey, how you feeling trouble?"

"Hurts, Dean." She whispered.

"I know, we're almost at the hospital, we'll get you fixed up in no time, ok, sweetie?" Sam and Bobby both looked at each other curiously, hearing Dean speaking to Abbie, wondering if he realised they could hear every word.

"I shoulda listened to you." She faded into unconsciousness again.

"Shit." Dean cursed, feeling tears threaten. "Thank God." He saw the hospital appear before them. He carefully grabbed Abbie from the backseat and ran inside with her. "We need some help here!" He called out, hoping someone would listen. "Please!"

"Ok, sir, what happened?" A nurse asked Dean.

"I just got back bout ten minutes ago, she was unconscious on the floor. She woke up in the car on the way here. She's in pain. Please." He pleaded, "Help her."

"Ok, sir." A male nurse took her from Dean, placed her on a gurney and wheeled her away to another room, Dean tried to follow but was held back.

"She's in good hands, Mr uh-"

"Winchester. Dean Winchester. Her name's Abbie."

"Ok, Mr Winchester, do you have any idea what could have caused this? Does your wife have any underlying health conditions that could explain-"

"She's not my wife." Dean corrected him, "And I don't know what could've happened." He answered as honestly as he could, not realising how much Abbie had been physically hurt. "Look, is she going to be ok?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we know anything, try not to worry."

"Why is it when people say 'try not to worry' they make you worry?" Dean walked back over to an anxious Sam and Bobby.

"Here, son." Bobby handed Dean a styrofoam cup of coffee.

Dean accepted it, and sunk into a seat. "We spend too much time in these damn places." He mumbled, remembering his numerous own hospital stays, usually at the hands of a demon.

After what seemed an eternity for the men, especially Dean, they watched as she was wheeled out, now wearing an oxygen mask and hooked to an IV. Dean, once again, tried to follow. "Where are you taking her?" He asked as he was held back again.

"Mr Winchester, can we speak in private?" A doctor approached him.

"Anything you gotta say, you can say it right here." Bobby answered for Dean.

"Mr Winchester?" Dean just nodded, "Ok, Abbie is on her way to surgery, scans showed some internal bleeding, arising from a ruptured spleen."

"But you can fix it, right?" Sam interrupted.

"Son of a bitch." Dean fumed.

"There was extensive bruising around her abdomen, she has numerous contusions..." The doctor continued. "Are you sure you have no idea how she could've gotten these injuries?"

"Wait, wait. You think _**I **_did this? What sick kinda person do you think I am?!" Dean was furious.

"Calm down, Dean." Sam told him, "Look, Doctor, umm, Abbie has had a few problems with a possessive ex-boyfriend, he's made threats, well we didn't think he would actually...my brother, look at him, he wouldn't harm her."

"The police should be informed." The doctor told Sam, his attention no longer on Dean, "Whoever did this, should be brought to justice."

"Damn straight." Bobby mumbled, knowing that the entity was already back in hell.

"She going to be ok, you can see her once she's out of surgery, I'll get one of the nurses to find you."

"Thank you, Doctor." Dean had now calmed down.

"That's good news, huh Dean? She's gonna be ok." Sam smiled at his worried brother.

"Yeah Sammy." Dean sniffed, while the guilt that this was somehow his fault, ate at him.


	8. Chapter 8

8

"What's taking so long?" Dean sighed, beginning to pace again.

"Dean, it's only been 45 minutes since they took her in. By the time they put her out, remove the spleen, fix her up, then wait for her to come round, we could be here for at least another hour easy." Sam explained, "Wearing a hole in the floor with your pacing isn't helping anyone."

"I'm going to find something out." Dean walked over to the desk.

"I've never seen him so antsy." Bobby commented, "He's only known her a few days."

"I think they clicked." Sam smiled. "But, he doesn't want to hurt her if he has to leave." Sam sighed, "He doesn't want her to know about the deal."

"Always said your brother was a idjit, he finally finds someone who could accept him for everything he is and does, and he's gonna just not do anything."

"Ok, surgery is just finishing, they said one of us could wait with her while she's in Recovery." Dean rejoined the others.

"What you waiting for? Get yourself to Recovery." Bobby told him.

"I'll get them to let you know when you can see her." Dean disappeared off in the direction of Recovery. "Hi, I was told that I could see Abbie West."

"Abbie West, oh right, splenectomy." The nurse glanced at her notes. "Just over there." She pointed to a bed in the corner, "Let us know when she's awake."

"I will, thank you." Dean walked over to the bed, and took her hand. "This is all my fault, I should've listened to Sam when he said you shouldn't hunt with us. But no, I wanted a hot chick to ride along with us."

"Don't blame yourself." He looked down to see Abbie's eyes slowly open. "You did your best, I should've stayed at the motel like you said." She glanced round to see her IV, "What happened?"

"Thank God you're ok." Dean squeezed her hand, leaning down to kiss her forehead, "You gave me such a fright, I-" He gave a sigh of relief, "Sam and Bobby are outside, they can't wait to see you. Sam drove like a mad man to get you here." He noticed Abbie wince as she tried to sit up, "You in pain?" She nodded slightly. "I'll get the nurse."

"No, Dean-" She looked scared.

"I'll be right back. Promise." He returned a few moments later, with a nurse.

"Welcome back." The nurse smiled, "I'm just going to give you something for the pain, ok?" She injected into the IV line. "Now, has this young man explained what's happened?"

"No." Abbie answered, "Last thing I remember is the motel room."

"Well, seems like that ex boyfriend of yours gave you quite a pounding, hit you so hard, he ruptured your spleen. That led to internal bleeding, you probably had quite a tummy ache, huh? We removed your spleen. You'll be sore for the next few days, maybe out of here in a day or so. You need to take it easy for at least 4 weeks."

"Wow, ok." Abbie managed to croak, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank your man here, if he hadn't gotten you here as fast as he did...well..." The nurse smiled fondly at who she assumed were a young couple, "I'll go get you some water, then we can see about moving you." She disappeared again.

"Ex boyfriend?" Abbie asked Dean, who laughed.

"Can you believe these yahoos thought I did this to you?!" He was obviously still angry, "Figured they wouldn't believe us about demons and all so Sam made up a story about an angry ex."

"Here you go." The nurse reappeared with some water. Dean took the glass and held it while Abbie sipped at it. "OK, let's get you moved upstairs, room 3 is free."

"Could you let my brother and our friend know? They're in the waiting area." Dean asked.

"Sure thing, I'll let them know once we get Abbie settled."

"Thanks." Abbie managed to speak without sounding too hoarse. A few minutes later, Dean and Abbie were alone in her room, waiting for Sam and Bobby. "Should we salt in here?"

"I think we can relax for tonight." Dean told her. "You still got mom's bracelet?" Abbie nodded, "Then we're ok."

"Up for a couple more visitors?" Sam appeared at the door, with Bobby.

"C'mon in." Abbie told him. "Thank you for driving like a bat out of hell."

"No problem." He smiled, walking over to her, "How you feeling?"

"I'm ok. Bit sore, and probably out of action for a few weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt when we were in the motel room?" Sam asked, frowning at her, "You know, in this business, we need to know if someone's hurt."

"I thought I'd just had a bit of a knock." She admitted, "I wasn't hiding it. I promise I'll tell you about every bump and bruise next time."

"There won't be a next time." Dean interrupted.

"Good point." Abbie mused, shocking all three men, as they expected her to protest. "I only have one spleen and it's been taken out, so this definitely won't happen again."

"Not funny." Dean grumbled, "I thought I, we-" He realised that Bobby and Sam were there too, "had lost you."

"But you didn't." Abbie argued weakly, "I keep my promises." She added so that only Dean could hear.

"How bout you spend the next few weeks recovering back at my place?" Bobby suggested, "Ease you into this."

"Bobby..." Dean started, "Can we speak outside?" Dean headed to the door, Bobby followed. "She could've died tonight! Are you insane?!"

"Insane?! That'd be you, idjit!" Bobby whispered harshly.

"I'm insane?!" Dean fumed, "I'm trying to protect her!"

"Then let me teach her what she needs to know, the way your dad did with you. She knows what's out there, Dean. She's terrified. This life isn't something you just walk away from when it knocks you!" Bobby reasoned, "You know that as much as anyone."

"Yeah I do, Bobby. I've lost both my parents to this life, and I'm not gonna lose-"

"What? Lose what Dean? Another civilian? Another hunter? That all she is to you?" Dean looked up at Bobby frustrated, not wanting to admit how deep his feelings went. "Wake up and smell the coffee."

"Bobby, I have less than a year to live, what's the point, huh?"

"Always the pessimist." Bobby commented.

"Look, Mom and Dad tried normality, it killed them. Sam tried normality and it killed Jess. See the pattern?"

"Stubborness killed your father, Dean. Jess wasn't a hunter, she was wide open in any circumstance." Bobby told him, "Abbie won't give this up, I'll have her stay with me until she's ready for Act 2, until then she can read up on things, look for omens, safely."

"Fine." Dean walked back into the room, followed by Bobby.

"She's asleep." Sam told them, "So, what's going on?"

"She's coming home with me." Bobby answered, staring at Dean, who was obviously still not happy. "If she agrees."

"I'm sure she will." Sam answered. "We should head back to the motel." Sam addressed Bobby.

"Take the Impala." Dean handed Sam the keys, "I'm staying here."

"You're letting me drive the Impala twice in one day?" Sam teased.

"We'll call in tomorrow, see when she can come home." Bobby told Dean, patting his shoulder. "Get some rest, boy." Dean just nodded, his eyes not moving from Abbie.

"Night Dean." Sam walked out of the door, sighing as he looked back through the window, seeing Dean, chat away to Abbie. "What did Dean say out in the hall?" Sam asked Bobby as they drove back.

"He wants her out of this, I told him she was staying, that you don't just walk away from this life and forget it."

"You got that right." Sam replied, remembering his attempt at a normal life and how it cost Jessica her life. "And?"

"Told him he was an idjit."

"Figures." Sam laughed, "Because he's not admitting how he feels?"

"Because he knows how he feels, he just keeps making excuses. He's scared that the same thing'll happen to Abbie as what happened to Jess and your mom."

"But Yellow Eyes is dead." Sam argued, "That risk is gone."

"Hence I called him an idjit." Bobby told him, laughing. "Let's get some shut eye, if I know Abbie at all, my guess is she'll be wanting out of that place first thing tomorrow if they let her."

"I'll pack a bag of fresh clothes for both of them." Sam told him, opening his motel room door. "Night Bobby."

"Night Sam."


	9. Chapter 9

9

Abbie woke up when a nurse walked into the room to check on her IV. "Don't suppose these IV bags come in chocolate milkshake flavor?" She joked.

"Unfortunately not." She nurse smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but not too bad. Hungry. When can I escape?"

"We'll need to see what the doctor says tomorrow." The nurse answered, writing in Abbie's chart. "Your BP's back to normal, pulse ox is good, and you're conscious. A big improvement on earlier tonight. Get some sleep and we'll see what the doctor says."

"Thank you." Abbie looked over towards the window, seeing Dean asleep on a chair beside her bed, now stirring. "Hey." Abbie whispered, seeing him waken slightly.

"Hey." Dean sat up straighter, "How you doing?"

"That sounds like a bad chat up line." Abbie laughed, then winced, laughing hurt. "I'm ok."

"You're in a hospital bed, recovering from major surgery because a demon threw you against a wall, and you're ok?" Dean asked, cynically.

"I'm alive." Abbie responded, "Bit sore, but it could've been worse. What time is it?"

Dean glanced at his watch, "A little after 3 am."

"What are you still doing here?"

"I _**was **_sleeping." Dean grumbled, "Never get a good night's sleep with you around." He joked.

"Sorry."

Dean smiled, in spite of his earlier anger and worry, "I'm going to grab a coffee from the machine."

"Bring me back a cheeseburger?"

"Sign says Nil by Mouth, sweetheart." Dean pointed to the note above Abbie's bed. "Why don't I ask the nurse if you can have something from the machine, chips or something, ok?"

"How bout cafeteria apple pie?" She asked, "I feel like I've not eaten for a week."

"The cafeteria has apple pie?" Dean grinned, "You sure?"

"Every cafeteria has pie." Abbie told him, seriously, "It's one of the main food groups."

"I'll be back in a minute." Dean laughed, walking out to the nurse's station. "Hi, Abbie West in Room 3, she's asking if she's allowed to eat anything."

"Well, she is on IV nutrition, but maybe something light..."

"She's hoping for pie." Dean grinned.

"No pie." The nurse answered, "Believe me, she's had general anaesthesia, pie is not good. Especially in reverse."

"Neither is a cheeseburger, huh?" Dean laughed. "She's gonna hate me."

"I'll bring through some dry toast." The nurse told him, "You're still allowed pie though."

"Nah, that'd be cruel. I'd end up in a hospital bed myself." Dean answered, "Thank you, I'm just gonna get myself a coffee. I'm guessing she's not allowed that either."

"Guessed right. I told her she should be getting some sleep if she wants out of here."

"She doesn't like to do as she's told." Dean told the nurse as she walked away from the desk, allowing Dean to get himself a coffee and snack.

"How come you get coffee and a donut?" Abbie asked Dean as he sat down beside her bed again. "All I got was this." She pointed to the toast she was nibbling on. "How bout a slurp of coffee and a bite of your donut?"

"How bout 'no'." Dean answered, taking an extra long drink of his coffee and large bite of his donut.

"I hate you."

"I know you do." He grinned, "You're supposed to be asleep by the way."

"You try sleeping when they come in to poke and prod you all damn night." Abbie mumbled, Dean thought about using this time to give Abbie an 'I told you so' speech but decided against it. "Did Sam and Bobby go back to the motel?"

"Yeah. They'll be back tomorrow."

"Why did you stay?"

"Someone's gotta keep you outta trouble." Dean answered, "I've not done a good job so far."

"It's not your _**job **_and if I'd listened to you, we wouldn't be here, would we? I'm a big girl, Dean, I don't need a babysitter."

"You don't?" Dean scoffed.

"So, you stayed because you see it as your job to look after me." Abbie questioned him, "Your responsibility."

"I'm here, ok? Let's not over analyse this." Dean's conversation with Bobby ran through his mind.

"So, what happens when I get out of here. You don't want me around in case I slow you down? Too much hassle?" Abbie asked, not looking at Dean, feeling stupid for going to the bar and for her stupid body letting her down. "I understand."

"No, you're going home to Bobby's place, until you're well. Bobby will teach you everything you need to know, in a safe environment. I know you want to be out there, fighting these things, but you need to slow down, learn it. You don't just jump straight in."

"How long have you been hunting?"

"My mom was hunting before I was even born, Dad took over when she died, I was four. Growing up, I didn't hunt, I looked after Sam, Dad trained us in between hunts. Starting taking me out with him when I was maybe 13. So I've been doing this a long time."

"Didn't you ever want to do anything else? Something normal?"

"I'm not your typical 9-5 guy." Dean answered, "Sam, he wanted to do something normal, but it didn't work out."

"What happened?"

"Demon that killed Mom, killed Sam's girlfriend Jessica right in front of him. He was pre law at Stanford, after that he hit the road with me, and we've been hunting ever since. Guess hunting is just the Winchester way, it's in our blood I guess."

"You never said if you wanted to be normal."

"Can we change the subject?" Dean asked, this conversation was getting too personal. "I like it at Bobby's Salvage yard, messing about with cars. Maybe I'd have been a mechanic or something."

"Well, I, for one, am glad that you do what you do." Abbie stated, surprising Dean. "Another hunter may not have saved me, might've just killed me or left me to just get on with it."

"This kinda life, it's not easy."

"Who said I wanted easy, Dean?" Abbie told him, "I'm in this for the long haul. I know it's gonna be tough, but it's worth it, isn't it? Saving people."

Dean nodded, thinking ahead to his own fate, fast approaching. "You need to get some sleep if you want outta here." Abbie nodded and closed her eyes, Dean sat for a while, replaying his and Bobby's conversation and his conversation with Abbie, when he was disturbed by yet another nurse. "Do you need to do that again, she's just fallen back asleep."

"On your own?" The nurse asked Dean, "Unusual to see you without your baby brother." She looked at Abbie, "Ah, I see, you don't want to share with Sam this time?" The nurse laughed. "Who'd have thought a girl of all things could come between the dynamic duo?"

"I don't know who the hell you are...but you'd better get the hell outta here before-" Dean snarled.

"Before what?" The nurse asked, revealing black eyes.

"Before I send your ass-"

"Dean?" Abbie asked, waking up, "What-"

"Welcome back sleeping beauty. You're like a cockroach, just keep coming back for more. Allying yourself with this one wasn't a good move...I'd have stuck with Sam personally, longer shelf life."

"Watch your mouth, bitch." Dean answered, moving closer to the demon.

"That's right, you were gonna send me back weren't you?" The demon teased Dean, "I'm waiting..."

" Exorcizamus te..." Dean started, then stuttered, he'd never done this without a book. The demon just laughed, and glared at him, then Abbie.

"Your turn?" She told Abbie, who took a deep breath and tried to remember frantically the words Bobby had told her earlier.

"Exorcizamus te, Omnis immundus spiritus..." She gasped out.

"Omnis satanica..." Dean finished, watching as the demon left the nurse confused on the floor. "I can't believe they came after you...I thought we'd be safe."

"I want to get out of here." Abbie whispered, puling at her IV needle. "It's not safe."

"Normally, I'd be trying to convince you to stay, but the motel's probably safest." Dean answered, checking the readout on Abbie's chart, indicating that vitals were ok and she was stable. "I'm calling Sam, get him to bring the car, get you out of here." He pulled out his cell phone, and called Sam. "Ok, we need to get you downstairs to the entrance."

"Can you do that?"

"Are you forgetting who you're speaking to? Course I can." He walked to the door, then disappeared down the hall, Abbie watched curiously, then frowned as nurses all ran in one direction.

"Stroke of luck?" She asked, still fiddling with the IV, grimacing as she managed to remove it. Dean just laughed, "Lucky that Mr Jones chose this time to crash."

"What did you do?"

"Just pressed his alarm button, he's fine." Dean assured her, picking her up from the bed, blanket wrapped around her. "Ready?" She nodded, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He walked as quickly as he could without running and causing Abbie more pain. After carefully negotiating halls to avoid any security, they found the busy entrance where they could blend in.

"Dean!" Sam called, seeing his brother, and running over to him. "Here, I'll take her." He offered, noting how exhausted his brother looked. Dean wordlessly handed her over, following Sam to the car, and automatically getting into the back seat, waiting for Sam to hand Abbie back to him.

"Let's get you guys back to the motel, should she even be out of the hospital, Dean?" Sam asked, watching both of them in the rear view mirror.

"Probably not, but she's stable, and safer with us." Dean answered, hoping that it was true.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Sam parked in front of the motel room and carried Abbie inside, gently placing her down on the nearest bed. "So, what do we do now?" Sam asked Dean as he helped settle her into a position where she could sleep comfortably. He silently thanked God that she'd been given strong painkillers that would hopefully keep her comfortable at least until morning.

"I don't know, Sam. She's on their radar because she's with us." Dean sighed heavily, straightening up her blanket, and sweeping her hair from her forehead, checking her temperature as he did so.

"Dean?" She asked, waking up a little.

"I'm here." He told her, "Sam too. We did it, we escaped."

Abbie smiled sleepily, "We did?" Her memory from the hospital room to the car to the motel room, was hazy, due to a mixture of drugs, shock and exhaustion. "We did it?"

"Yeah, we did." Dean answered, "Get some sleep, ok?" She closed her eyes, and drifted back to sleep.

"What exactly did the demon say?" Sam asked, sitting at the small table with Dean.

"Just that being on our side was a bad thing, and you have a longer shelf life." Dean explained, running a hand through his hair. "What a freaking mess."

"You got that right. At least we know she'll be safe at Bobby's."

"We thought she'd be safe in the hospital. Damn, she asked me if we should've salted the room, and me being stupid and not having my mind on the job said 'no, don't be stupid.'" Dean was angry at himself. "I should've listened to her."

"You should try and get some sleep, this room is demon proof, nothing's going to happen tonight." Sam told Dean, who was ready to protest. "She's sleeping, room's sealed. It's almost 5am."

"You're right." Dean sighed, "Been a hell of a night." He started to pull out the sofa.

"Take the bed, Dean." Sam smiled, "Sofa's fine for me."

Dean didn't need telling twice, he shrugged off his jacket, kicked off his boots and crawled into the other bed, watching Abbie until sleep overcame him too.

(Next morning)

Sam woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the motel room door, he quickly got up to open it, before it woke either Dean or Abbie who were both still sleeping peacefully. Bobby stood there, "Hell Sam, thought you'd have been up and calling the hospital hours ago." Bobby commented, "It's gone 11, has Dean called you?"

"Bobby, hi." Sam smiled awkwardly, realising he still thought Abbie was safe in the hospital. "Ummm, no need to call Dean because he's here."

"He left the love of his life's side?" Bobby asked, with a surprised expression.

"Not really, come on in." Sam opened the door, revealing the two sleeping figures on the beds.

"She should be in the hospital, Sam. She had surgery last night! Are you trying to finish her off?!" Bobby exclaimed.

"No, Bobby, that'd be the demon that was in her hospital room last night." Sam answered, quietly, reminding Bobby that people were still sleeping.

"What?!" Bobby whispered, "Demon?"

"She and Dean sent it packing, but apparently because she's allied with us, she's on the demon radar."

"How's your brother?"

Sam shook his head, "He blames himself for the whole thing, her being hurt, the demon on her case."

"Son, she's already been possessed, she was on their radar way before she met you boys." Bobby told him, "They're just pissed they lost her to our side."

"Bobby?" Dean asked, waking up, frowning. "What time is it?"

"Just after 11, sleepy head." Bobby answered, walking over to him. "Rough night?"

"I'm fine." Dean sat up and walked over to Abbie's bed.

"She's been fine." Sam had stayed awake after Dean had gone to sleep and made a point of regularly checking Abbie's vitals. "Slept most of the time."

"I'm gonna call Hal, have him meet us back at my place tonight." Bobby resolved, "He's a doctor turned hunter, mostly treats injured hunters who don't want hospitals and records involved."

"Thanks Bobby." Dean answered gratefully. "I'd better wake her, get her to drink something now she's not got the IV." He shook her gently, "Hey Abs. Time to wake up."

"Hmmm?" She woke up, frowning at Dean.

"Morning." He smiled at her, "Sleep ok?" She nodded, "I need you to try and drink something for me, ok?"

"I can't." The very mention of food or drink was making her feel like vomiting.

"Abbie, you're not on your IV, you need to get some nutrition." Sam tried to reason with her. "How's the pain?"

"Painful." She answered, "Please tell me you have painkillers."

"Yeah, I'll get them." Sam walked over to his bag and pulled out some pills saved from their last hospital trip, and handed them to Dean with a glass of water.

"Just a couple of sips, ok?" Dean held the glass for her, watching carefully for any signs that she was about to throw up over him. "Good girl." He smiled, once she had swallowed the pills. "Don't think I won't be making sure you eat or drink something once you feel a bit better." He warned her.

"But-" Abbie protested, trying to pull puppy dog eyes on Dean.

"Not buts." Dean answered, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I may not be a doctor, but I know how the human body works. I want you to have drunk at least one glass of fluid and eat something before we head for Bobby's. We'll get one of Bobby's doctor friends to check you over, ok?"

"I'm not going back to a hospital." She panicked remembering the night before. "Please, don't make me-"

"Hal's gonna come to my place to make sure you're ok, kid." Bobby assured her, "We can trust him."

"Why don't Bobby and I go and get us all some breakfast?" Dean suggested, before his stomach started to rumble.

"Sure, I'll keep Abbie company. Bring me back some pancakes."

"Abbie?" Dean asked, she just shook her head. "I'll choose for you then." He walked out with Bobby. "I know we shouldn't have taken her out of the hospital so soon after surgery, and I know she's really sick but the demons found her there, it wasn't safe."

"You don't need to justify it to me, Dean. Hal will make sure she's ok, it'll be just as good as being in a hospital. He's fixed your father up more than a few times."

"Thanks for all this, Bobby." Dean told him sincerely.

"No problem, kid. I told your dad I'd take care of you boys, and I keep my word, now let's get breakfast."

(In the motel)

"He won't really force me to eat breakfast will he, Sam?" Abbie asked, as Sam pottered about the room packing things up in his bag. "He's bluffing, right?"

"Probably not." Sam answered, "He wants you healthy. You should still be in the hospital."

"How bout you tell him that I drunk a whole glass of water while he was gone?" Abbie smiled at Sam, conspiratorially. "He'd never know."

"I'm not lying to my brother." Sam told her, "Sorry. Anything else you need?"

"To get up out of this damn bed would be nice." She tried to pull herself up to a sitting position.

"Whoa, easy. I got you." Sam was beside her instantly, helping her. "You don't want to burst any sutures. I'm just gonna check your wound, ok?" She nodded, and Sam gently lifted the hospital gown to look. "Looks ok, just a little blood, nothing unusual, we should probably change your dressing before the drive to Bobby's, keep it clean."

"Can you do it before they get back?"

"Me?" Sam asked, surprised. "I thought Dean-"

"He doesn't need to see it, he feels bad enough without having to actually see it."

"Ok, I'll just grab the first aid kit." Sam rummaged through his bag, "You're sure about this?" Abbie nodded. "Ok, this is probably gonna hurt." Sam slowly peeled off the bandage, grimacing when he seen the red, angry wound. He gently cleaned the area, "So, what do you think Dean's gonna bring back for breakfast?" He tried to distract Abbie from what he was doing.

"Bacon cheeseburger." She answered, gritting her teeth. "Something unhealthy."

"You're probably right." Sam applied a fresh bandage. "All done."

"Dean said you were pre-law, are you sure it wasn't pre-med?"

"In this game, you learn how to patch each other up." Sam laughed, "I can help you get out of that gown and into real clothes if you want." Then realising that he was probably inviting himself to undress her, blushed. "Forget I said that." He mumbled, confusing Abbie.

"I'd love to get some clothes on, feel like less of an invalid." She smiled, "Sam, would you...?" He managed to stop looking at his feet and look at her. "Anything loose fitting from my bag will be fine." Sam grabbed her bag, and pulled out some sweats. "They'll do. Can you help me to the bathroom?"

"Sure." Sam helped her up and through to the bathroom, carrying her clothes. "Ok, ummm..."

"Sam, no need to feel awkward." Abbie told him, "You're helping an injured colleague wash and dress. " Snapping him from his awkwardness, he filled the sink the warm water to help her wash then helped her dress.

"We're back!" Sam and Abbie heard Dean yell, "Guys?"

Sam glanced towards the door, feeling guilty almost as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have, "Be right out!"

"Sam! Abbie's gone!" Dean yelled, panic clear. Sam emerged from the bathroom, arm around Abbie's shoulder and waist helping her walk. "Oh thank god!"

"I cleaned the wound, changed the dressing and helped her change." Sam told his brother, "She's doing great."

"Great enough for this?" Dean pointed to a stack of pancakes, watching carefully for her reaction. "No? Good job I got you these." He handed her a bottle of ginger ale and some crackers. "Good for nausea, according to the shop assistant. She swore by these all through her first trimester."

"Trimester? Dean, I'm post op not pregnant." Abbie looked at the food and drink he handed her cynically.

"Well, I figured pregnancy nausea was easier to explain than breaking you out of the hospital. Nausea's nausea. Get drinking, I want half of that gone before we leave for Bobby's."

"Fine." Abbie answered, opening the bottle and sipping.


	11. Chapter 11

11

"Ok, are we ready to hit the road?" Bobby asked the other hunters, "Meet you at my place?"

"Yeah, Bobby." Sam answered, grabbing the bags and heading for the Impala.

"You ok to go, girl?" Bobby asked Abbie, who looked pale and exhausted. She nodded, smiling weakly at Bobby. "Good, I'll call Hal and update him."

"Thanks Bobby, see you back at the ranch." Dean told him, then turned to Abbie. "You're up to this?"

"Yeah Dean." She answered, "I promise I won't puke in the Impala or I'll at least warn you so you can pull over."

"Good." Dean laughed, "It'll take a couple of hours to get to Bobby's. You need anything, just holler. Now, grab your crackers and ale."

"Yes Sir." Abbie followed Dean to the car, and slowly climbed in the back seat, beside Sam, who Dean had charged with making sure that she was ok while he resumed his role as designated driver. "She asleep yet?" Dean asked after an hour.

Sam looked at Abbie who was leaning against his chest, "Yeah, sound asleep."

"Good, good." Dean answered. "We made the right call last night."

"You did." Sam agreed, "You can't blame yourself for any of this, though. You probably saved her life. Bobby reckons that she was already on the radar without us." Dean looked at Sam and Abbie.

"Why her?"

"I don't know, you ever ask yourself, why us?" Sam asked his brother, Dean remained silent, "Thought so. At least she's not alone."

(At Bobby's)

Bobby parked in his yard, while Dean did the same a few minutes later. "Drive ok?"

"Yeah, the Impala is a puke free zone." Sam laughed, climbing out of the car. "I'll help her up to the spare room." He carefully helped Abbie from the car and escorted her upstairs.

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem." He smiled, "Hal should be here soon. Thank you for not throwing up over me."

"Feel a lot better now, clever of Dean to get the crackers."

"More for my car seats than your stomach. Ulterior motive." Dean told them walking in.

"I'm just going to see if Bobby needs a hand with anything." Sam felt that maybe Dean wanted some alone time with Abbie.

"You look a lot better than this morning." Dean commented, sitting beside her. "Bobby's gonna take good care of you."

"You won't be here?" Abbie asked him, "This is sounding like a goodbye, Dean. Am I too much trouble now I'm on demon radar?"

"No, no, you're not." He had to smile, he was used to be the one who was trouble. "But Sam and I have some other stuff to sort out, unfortunately demon's don't stop just because we're a member down."

"When do you leave?"

"There's something in Cicero, some guy killed by his saw."

"And it's supernatural, he wasn't just bad at DIY?"

"We don't know, I gotta feeling about it." Dean answered, "We'll leave tomorrow, once Hal's been and I know you're ok."

"I'm fine, Dean. You don't need to stick around."

Dean sighed heavily, "The plan was for you to stay here with Bobby, while Sam and I kept hunting."

"It's cool, why don't you get a jump on this and leave now?"

"You're angry at me." Dean observed.

"No, I just don't want to hold you up any more than I already have." Abbie told him, as she felt tears run down her cheeks. Dean stood up to leave, confused. "Dean?" He turned around, "You promise you'll come back."

"That's what this is about?" Dean frowned, "You think I'm abandoning you?" She nodded, feeling stupid. "Look at me, Abs. Look at what we've been through these past couple of days, I don't just break anyone out of hospital." He smiled at her, feeling his own eyes water, "I'll be back for you, I promise, but for now, you need to focus on getting yourself better, getting demon smart, ok sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm being stupid." She wiped the tears from her cheeks, "Will you stay until Hal gets here?"

"Course." Dean answered, "Scooch up a bit." Abbie moved over as best she could to allow Dean to lie beside her. "Sam got all the love in the car."

"Wasn't love, it was most likely drool on his shirt and snoring in his ear." Abbie laughed, as she had slept against Sam most of the drive.

(An hour later)

"She's just up here." Bobby told Hal, gently pushing the door open.

"Aww cute." Hal laughed, seeing Abbie and Dean both asleep in the single bed. "It's a shame to wake them really, but I need to check her BP."

Bobby walked over and shook Dean's shoulder, "Hard for Hal to examine her while you two are wrapped round each other."

"Wha- Oh, hey." Dean smiled embarrassed. "Abbie, Hal's here."

"Hmmm?" Abbie slowly opened her eyes, "Hey guys."

"Hi Abbie." Hal greeted her, "I'm Hal, I think Bobby told you I was gonna take a look at you."

"Yeah." Abbie nodded, trying to sit up, Hal helped her. "You don't look like a doctor."

"Not really your typical doctor." He laughed. "So, I'm guessing you're still quite sore."

"Just when I try to move."

"Not unusual after what you've been through. Bobby told me the basics. So we're eating and drinking?" She nodded, "Bathroom?" She nodded, again. "Good, good." He pulled a BP cuff from his bag, "Just need to check your BP, see if you are drinking enough or if we need to hook you an IV back up." He put the cuff on her arm and smiled at the read out. "A little low, but within range. Pulse is good."

"Low blood pressure?" Dean asked, worried.

"Dehydration can cause it. Feeling dizzy?" Hal spoke to Abbie, who nodded.

"You didn't say." Sam interjected.

"I thought it was all part of recovery."

"Which it is." Hal assured her, "But I think we should be putting you back on the IV."

"Is that bad?" Dean frowned, "Is she ok?"

"She's ok, Dean. I just want her to get her fluids back without having to worry about it, she needs rest and she can't do that if she's worrying about having to eat and drink all the time." Hal turned back to Abbie, "I need to check your dressing." She lifted her top so he could see the dressing, "Ok, this looks good."

"Sam changed it earlier."

"Good work, Sam." Hal nodded impressed. "Ok, I'm just gonna grab the IV kit from downstairs." Hal walked back out with Bobby. "Shit Bobby, a demon did that?"

"Slammed her pretty hard against a wall while she was helping Dean. She ok?"

"You're lucky she's tough." Hal told him, "No hunting for at least a month though. Even then, low level."

"I know, Hal. Thanks for this."

"I'm going to set up this IV, give her a shot of morphine. I'll show you guys how to change the IV bag, and check her BP through the night." Hal did as he said, setting up the IV and showing the three men how to monitor Abbie throughout the night. "Ok, if at any point her BP falls lower than it is now, call me. I'm staying at a motel in town."

"Sure thing, Hal." Bobby walked his friend to the door. "Thank you."

Bobby walked back upstairs, to see Sam and Dean hovering over Abbie, checking her IV. "Hal said to check once an hour. I know you boys are worried, but she needs rest, and she won't get that with you two hovering like a pair of mother hens."

"But Bobby-"

"But nothing, Dean. You're leaving for Cicero in the morning, you two need your rest too. Get yourselves a hot drink and go watch some TV, I got this covered." Dean looked ready to protest, but a look from Bobby stopped him, and he followed Sam out of the room. "You know, Dean doesn't want to leave you, but he needs to sort out his own demons. He's only trying to protect you." Bobby told the sleeping girl. "You'll be safe here, I promise you that."

1


	12. Chapter 12

12

Sam and Dean watched TV for a while, Sam fell asleep on the sofa, and Dean covered him with a blanket then thought he would take Bobby a coffee. He could hear Bobby moving about the room. "Hey Bobby." Dean handed him the cup, "Any change?"

"Still asleep, blood pressure a bit better though." Bobby replied, sipping his coffee.

"Good, good." Dean nodded, relieved.

"So Cicero?" Bobby asked, "Bad DIY?"

"Not sure." Dean answered, honestly. "But I got loose ends to tie up, goodbyes and stuff. Sam thinks this is just a normal case."

"Don't you think you're a bit premature in saying goodbye?"

"Not really, Bobby." Dean sighed, "Sam's trying his best, I know, but it ain't working."

"Well, you best get yourself into that bed there and sleep, I can handle the nightshift." Bobby told him, changing his focus to checking the IV as Dean stripped to his T shirt and boxers and climbed into the bed opposite Abbie. "Night Bobby."

"Night, son." Bobby sighed, as he watched Dean fall asleep, then turned his attention to his patient.

(Next morning)

Dean woke up, glancing over at Abbie's bed, seeing her awake and watching him. "Hey." He mumbled, "Been awake long?"

"A while."

"You should've woken me, where's Bobby?"

"Catching a nap in his room. He was stayed up most of the night, I told him to get some sleep, I had you and Sam if I needed anything." Abbie explained, noting Dean eyeing her IV. "Bobby checked it a while ago, it's fine."

"You feel up to breakfast yet?" Dean asked, his own stomach rumbling. "Sam makes great french toast."

"I could manage something I guess."

"I'll bring something up for you." Dean offered, not moving from him bed.

"I think I can make it downstairs, I need to move about." She told Dean, "Can you help me with the IV pole?"

"Sure." He wrapped an arm around her waist, and lifted the pole, careful not to dislodge the line from Abbie's hand. "Dizziness gone?"

"Pretty much." She managed a tired smile, "Ok, let's tackle the stairs." Slowly they made their way down to the kitchen, and Dean settled her in front of the TV in Bobby's recliner. "Morning Sam." She greeted him, seeing him still on the sofa, obviously just awake.

"Hey." Her response was a surprised smile. "You're up."

"Yeah, felt up to coming down here. Watching some TV. Bobby's asleep upstairs. He's a good man."

"He is. Clever too, if someone's gonna teach you, Bobby's probably the best." Sam told her.

"When do you leave for Cicero?"

"Probably sometime after lunch." Dean walked back through and handed Sam a cup of coffee, and Abbie some orange juice, then disappeared back to collect his own coffee. "Give Bobby a chance to get some sleep, before we head off."

"I'll be fine." Abbie told them, "Bobby's only upstairs, this place is safe."

"We can wait." Sam assured her. "Have a relaxing morning before we hit the road again."

"Are things always this hectic?" Abbie asked, as Dean sat down beside Sam.

"They can be, it's nice to actually have a couple of hours downtime, not in another motel, this is the closest thing we have to a home these days." Sam explained, looking around Bobby's living room.

"I know what you mean." Abbie replied, "Feels like home already."

"Well, it is your home for the next few weeks." Dean reminded her, "Beats whatever crappy motel we'll end up in, that's for sure. Although Bobby doesn't have pay per view..."

"I'm sure I'll survive, lots of reading to do." She nodded to Bobby's full bookshelf. "Who knows, maybe Bobby'll teach me something about cars too."

"You betcha, girl." Bobby walked into the living room. "You know how to give a guy a fright, went to check on you, and you were gone!"

"I wouldn't get very far now, would I?" She smiled at him, "You get some sleep?"

"Enough." He answered, "How're you doing, kid?"

"I'm good, Bobby. Thank you so much for everything."

"Don't mention it." Bobby smiled, patting her shoulder as he walked by, relieved that she was ok. He reappeared a few moments later with a coffee. "What time you boys leaving at?"

"I was thinking after lunch, but we can leave any time now you're awake." Dean answered, noting Abbie's face fall. "Maybe we can make Cicero by nightfall." Sam frowned at Dean, surprised that he wanted to leave so soon, although he suspected that he was leaving, as the more time he spent with Abbie, the harder it was to leave.

"Well be sure to call when you get there, let us know you arrive safe." Abbie told Dean, forcing a smile. "I don't care if it's 10pm or 2am, ok?"

"You're watching my back?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I've seen the way you drive." She retorted. "Sam, make sure one of you calls, ok?"

"I will." Sam laughed, "We're big boys, you know. Grown ups."

"Yeah, I know, but I worry about you guys." She answered, feeling tears threaten, she blinked them away. "Even a quick text just to say you're ok."

"I promise, k?" Sam told her, while Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Well, you better get a wriggle on then, huh?" Bobby commented, "If you want to make Cicero by nightfall."

"Yeah, I'll grab the bags." Sam offered, collecting his and Dean's bags from the corner, and heading out to the Impala.

"I'll just go and grab you some food for on the way." Bobby also excused himself.

"Subtle as a pair of sledgehammers." Dean laughed, walking over to Abbie, he wrapped her in as tight as hug as he could without hurting her or messing up the IV. "I promise I'll check in with you every day, find out how your recovery's going. You can dazzle me with what you've learned."

"Ok." Abbie sniffed, "You make sure you come back for me, ok?"

"Hey, I promised, didn't I?" Dean offered a smile, "I keep my promises too. I'll be back before you know it."

"You better be or I'll be hunting your ass down, never mind the demons, you'll have me to worry about." She laughed, trying to lighten the moment. "Now scoot." She kissed him on the cheek, then quickly on the lips.

"I really need to go." He mumbled, resting his forehead against hers.

Sam coughed, making them aware of his presence. "Dean, uh, we should, ummm-" He stammered, unsure if Dean was still as eager to go.

"Umm yeah." Dean stood away from Abbie, "Let's hit the road, Sammy."

Sam walked over to Abbie, giving her a quick hug, "I'll get him to call, take care of yourself."

"You too, Sam." Abbie smiled, and watched sadly as they both left Bobby's.


	13. Chapter 13

13

"They'll be ok." Bobby told Abbie as they sat in the living room, watching TV. "They've done this a hundred times."

"You don't know what they're facing." Abbie reminded him, "And you've been saying you're seeing new things all the time since this war started."

"We don't even know if there's a case there." Bobby countered, "Might just be a road trip."

"Do you think that?" Abbie asked, turning to face Bobby.

"I can't lie. Dean has good instincts, it could be something."

"Well, nothing we can do except wait until we hear from them." Abbie smiled, "Or watch out for strange happenings in Cicero."

"You think like one of us already." Bobby laughed. "I'm just going to call Hal, let him know how you're doing this morning."

(On the road)

"So, why Cicero?" Sam asked Dean, as they drove along.

"I told you, power saw killed it's owner."

"And?"

"And maybe I want to say a goodbye." Dean admitted.

"A goodbye? Dean, we can still beat this." Sam told him.

"Hey, we might not."

"You're here for a girl aren't you? What about the girl we just left?" Sam scolded him.

"Don't get all moral on me, I just want to say goodbye to someone, ok? Dying wish."

"How many of those do you get?"

"As many as I want." Dean answered, smugly. "Let's just book into the motel, and I'll look Lisa up tomorrow."

"Fine." Sam sulked, grabbing the bags from the car.

"Sam..." Dean sighed, pulling out his cellphone, dialling Abbie's cell. "Hey, just letting you know that we arrived safe, I'll call you once we know what we have here. Ok, umm, bye." Sam just glared at him, unimpressed by his reason for coming to Cicero.

(Next morning)

"I'm just heading to the store." Dean told Sam the next morning. "Can you look up Lisa Braeden while I'm gone, thank you, little brother."

"But Dean-" Sam started, then sighed as Dean headed out. He drove to the local mall, walking into a music store, laughing when he overheard a boy arguing with his mom.

"But mom, if you buy me Metallica for my birthday, then I can use the money Grandma gave me to buy the new AC/DC album." The boy whined.

"No, Ben. Choose one or the other." The mom, who sounded familiar, told the boy.

"Oh my God, Lisa?" Dean stared at the mom. "Wow, it's been like, what nearly nine years?!" He exclaimed, "You look great."

"Dean?" She stared at him open mouthed. "Oh my- what are you doing in Cicero?"

"Work." He answered, "Who's-uh-this little guy?"

"My son, Ben. Say hi Ben."

"Hi. Will you please tell my mom that it's impossible to choose between AC/DC and Metallica and that rock music will not make me deaf!"

"Boy's got a point." Dean grinned at Ben, "It is a hard choice. So it's your birthday?"

"Tomorrow." Lisa answered, "He's gonna be eight."

"Eight, huh?" Dean smiled, frantically doing the math. "Wow." He swallowed hard.

"We're having a party this afternoon, you should come along." Lisa pulled out a pen and scrap of paper, and scribbled her address on it. "Starts at 2."

"There's gonna be a moon bounce. It'll be epic. Chicks dig the moon bounce." Ben told Dean, who just smiled, freaking out slightly.

"Ok, well, I really need to shoot, I'll try and pop by tomorrow. Umm yeah." Dean quickly exited the store, heading straight for his car, and the motel.

(Back at the motel)

"Sam?" Dean called, walking into an empty motel room, sinking down on one of the beds. Was it possible, could he have an 8 year old son?

He sat for a while, not noticing how much time had gone by, when Sam walked back in. "Get what you needed at the store?" Sam asked, noting no bags.

"Umm no. You don't need to look up Lisa, met her at the store. Stopping by hers later, actually."

"You're unbel-"

"To her son's birthday party. He's eight tomorrow." Dean looked at Sam, "Eight, Sam."

"You and Lisa?" Sam asked, open mouthed. "You think he's your son?!"

"Not the best timing, huh?" Dean commented.

"She told you?!"

"No, but he's eight, loves rock music, is all about the chicks..." Dean told him, "I'm freaking out here, Sam!"

"Ask her."

"Ask her?!" Dean exclaimed, "Oh, lovely pigs in a blanket, by the way, is that my son?!"

"How else are you going to find out?" Sam pointed out, "If you want to know for sure, you need to ask her. When's the party?"

"Today at two."

"It's five after, you'd better go." Sam told him, watching as Dean nervously left for the party, the new information, weighing on him.

(After the party)

"There's a case here." Dean announced to Sam, walking into the motel room with a slice of birthday cake. "Four deaths didn't make the paper."

"Really?" Sam asked, this confirmed what the demon Ruby had told him in the diner earlier.

"Drowning in jacuzzis, falling from ladders. Either this town is super accident prone or there's something here."

(Next day)

"The kids are creepy in this town." Sam observed, returning from investigating a death. "Like Stepford wives, something's after the kids, or doing things to the kids."

"Son of a bitch." Dean sighed, "Means Ben's at risk."

"Ben?"

"Lisa's son."

"Lisa's?" Sam questioned, "Just Lisa's?"

"She says he's not mines." Dean explained.

"Wow, that's a relief, huh?" Sam smiled, "You don't look relieved, you look disappointed."

"I'm not disappointed. So what's going on with the kids?" Dean asked, deflecting.

"What's going on with you?" Sam asked, "You should be relieved, I think." Sam frowned, "You wanted him to be yours."

"Yeah, I don't know. It's weird, you know her life... I mean, a house and a kid... it's not my life. Never will be. With everything that's happened to me recently, you start to think, you know. I'm gonna be gone, and what am I leaving behind besides a car? I don't know." Dean sighed, "So what are we dealing with?"

"Changelings I think."

"Monster babies?" Dean asked, frowning at Sam's laptop screen. "The changeling grabs a kid, assumes its form, joins the happy fam just for kicks?"

"Not quite. Changelings feed on the mom: synovial fluid. The moms have these odd bruises on the back of their necks. Changelings can drain them for a few weeks before mom finally croaks." Sam answered, "You need to get Ben away from here. I think I know where the other kids are, construction site, it was red dust not blood on the window sills."

"I'm on it." Dean answered, "I'll get Ben and Lisa away from here, then meet you there."

(At the site)

"Let's look for the kids." Dean told Sam, running on inside, while Sam looked about outside. Dean ran until he found a set of cages.

"Dean!"

"Ben!" He ran over, "You're ok, you're not hurt?"

"I'm fine." Ben answered, "Are you here to take us home?"

"Yeah, just hold tight, I'll get you out of here, ok?" Dean opened the cage, "Go open the other cages, can you do that for me?" Ben nodded and did as asked, "Ok, we need to get you guys outside." Dean smashed a window, looking around for something to pad the broken glass with.

"Use this!" Ben took off his jacket and handed it to Dean.

"Good thinking, buddy. Ok, I need you to help get the others out while I help Sam, ok?" Ben nodded and started helping all the other kids out of the window, just as Sam reappeared.

"Done?" Dean asked.

"Fried up good, everyone here ok?"

"Yeah." Dean smiled relieved, taking a moment to watch Ben play the hero.

"That's Ben?" Sam asked, following Dean's gaze. "I can see why you freaked." Sam nodded, noting the similarities between Dean and Ben.

"Ok, let's get these kids home." Dean told Sam, climbing out of the window too.

(At Lisa's)

"I can't thank you enough, Dean." Lisa hugged him tightly.

"No problem. He did great tonight." Dean told her, "For the record, I'd have been proud to have been his dad."

"You know, umm, you're welcome to stay, if you want." Lisa told him, moving in to kiss him.

Dean surprised himself by stopping her. "I can't, I kinda have this girl...back home, you know?"

"Sure." She looked down disappointed, "Take care of yourself, Dean. And thank you so much, again."

"No problem. Goodbye Lisa." And he walked back out to the car, pulling out his cell phone. "Hey Abbie, how you doing? Good, good. Changeling. Yeah, I know, but we got all the kids out ok. Not sure when, staying here for tonight definitely. Course I will, I'll call you tomorrow, baby. Night."

"Baby? Thought the Impala was your baby." Sam commented, turning to face Dean, who if it hadn't been so dark, Sam would have sworn was blushing. "Wow, this really affected you." Dean turned to face Sam, "I'm happy for you." Sam told him, "You deserve to be happy, Dean."


	14. Chapter 14

14

"They sorted the changeling then?" Bobby asked Abbie once she had ended her call with Dean.

"Yeah, they're staying in Cicero tonight." Abbie answered, yawning. "Not sure when they'll be back here."

"Time for you to hit the hay I think." Bobby told her, "C'mon, grab my arm." He helped her up and walked her up to the spare room.

"It's only 9pm." Abbie glanced at the digital clock, "Bit early for bed."

"Kid, you were nearly sleeping before Dean called, you've been through it the past few days, Hal said you'd get tired easy for the next few weeks." Bobby reminded her. Hal had visited earlier to check on Abbie, and happy with her recovery had disconnected her IV and left Bobby to look after her. "No shame in an early night. Dean would be on my ass if he came back here, and found out I wasn't taking good care of you."

"You're doing a good job, Bobby." Abbie assured him. "I maybe wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you and the guys."

"Nonsense Abbie, you're tough." Bobby told her, "Get some sleep." Bobby walked back out and down to his living room. He was just opening a beer when his cell phone rang. The display read 'Dean'. "Hey Dean."

"Hi Bobby, just calling to check in."

"Dean, you called her not ten minutes ago, nothing's happened since then." Bobby sighed, wondering if Dean didn't trust him with Abbie.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to hear it from you that's she's really ok, and not just telling me she's ok to get me off her case."

"Boy, you've got it bad." Bobby laughed, "She's fine, officially off the IV, and just settling down to go to sleep. So you guys are staying in Cicero for tonight? Did you say your goodbye?"

"Not in the way I thought." Dean answered, "You were right, Bobby." Dean hung up, leaving Bobby thinking.

"I was right?" Bobby tried to remember what he was right about, given the conversations over the past few days. "About being premature with goodbyes? He knows how to break the deal?"

"Bobby was right?" Sam asked, frowning.

"About waking up and smelling the coffee, I've been so busy thinking about dying, I'm not living." Dean replied. "It's time I did what I wanted. For the first time, I know where I'm headed, like a light at the end of a tunnel, you know? I'm tired of hunting, I want normal. Even if it is just for a while."

"Seeing Lisa and Ben really got to you, didn't it?" Sam noted, "So, what now?"

"Now we get some sleep, and then we're going back to Bobby's."

"Back to Bobby's?" Sam frowned, then smiled, "You mean back to Abbie. Are you going to tell her everything?"

"She doesn't need to know my shelf life, Sam." Dean answered. "Let's get some sleep, I want to leave early tomorrow."

(Next morning)

Sam woke up to see Dean already seated at the small table, drinking a coffee and chatting on his cell phone with Abbie. "Yeah, once Sammy gets his ass in gear, we should be heading off. So what have you been doing?"

"Sleeping mostly, hit the hay pretty much once you'd called last night." Abbie explained.

"You stayed awake just for my phone call, I'm flattered." Dean laughed.

"Or maybe you were so boring you sent me to sleep." Abbie retorted.

"From flattered to offended with one sentence. If you're not careful, you could really hurt a guy's feelings." Dean tried to be serious, "So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Avoiding as much daytime TV as possible. It would drive you insane, Dean. Maybe Bobby'll let me look over one of his books."

"Books are a good start." Dean agreed, "Books don't bite." 'Is that Abbie?' Sam mouthed to Dean, sitting opposite him. Dean nodded. "Hold on a second, Sammy wants to say hi." Dean handed the phone to Sam, and gulped the last of his coffee.

"Hey Abbie." Sam spoke, unsure of what else to say, he hadn't expected Dean to hand over the phone.

"Hey Sam. How're you?" She asked.

"Good, yeah." He answered, hearing another cell phone ring in the room, it wasn't his, and clearly wasn't Deans. "Dean?" He asked, frowning at his brother who was digging around in his duffel bag.

"Answer that." He handed the phone to Sam, while taking his own back. "So, I was thinking when I get back, we could do something normal."

"Normal? Where's Dean Winchester and what have you done with him?" Abbie laughed, "Normal? As in something non demonic?"

"I was thinking maybe dinner and a movie." Dean grinned.

"You want to go on a date?" Abbie asked, cynically. "Sounds like a date."

"And the problem with that is?"

"Nothing I guess. I just didn't expect that."

"Ok, that's that then."Dean looked over at Sam, who was furiously scribbling on a napkin. "Dinner and a movie when we get back to South Dakota."

"Which will be when?" Abbie asked.

"Ummm, Dean, did you know Dad had a storage container in Buffalo?" Sam asked, interrupting.

"New York? No, why?"

"Just got broken into." Sam told him, "You think we should...?"

"Hey, Abbie, dinner might be on hold for a day or so...can you put Bobby on the phone?"

"Sure." She answered with a laugh.

"Why're you laughing?" Dean asked as he heard her go outside to get Bobby.

"Because, honey, normal just lasted all of two minutes with you." She told him, "I'll speak to you later."

"Hi honey." Bobby teased, speaking to Dean. "What's happening?"

"Dad had a storage container in Buffalo, any ideas what's in it?"

"Sorry, son. John never mentioned it." Bobby answered. "I'm guessing you're heading up there?"

"Yeah, been a break in."

"Ok, well, you know the drill, call if you need me."

"Will do, Bobby." Dean hung up the phone.

Well?" Sam asked, "What is it?"

"We're going to New York, Sammy." Dean told him, grabbing both of their bags.


	15. Chapter 15

15

"So, where are they off to this time?" Abbie asked Bobby after he came back inside and handed her the cell phone back. "Dean said that they'd be another day or so."

"More than a day or so if I know those boys." Bobby answered, "They're headed for Buffalo."

"Buffalo, New York Buffalo?"

"Far as I know, something to do with their Dad's storage container."

"So it's not a hunt." Abbie noted, "Never been to New York." She mused, "Shame they weren't going via here."

"You don't need to worry about them." Bobby told her, "Now, I need your help out here, can you turn on the engine when I give you the thumbs up? Damned if I know what's wrong with this one."

"Sure." She followed Bobby out to the yard. "So, what did their dad store in the container?"

"I honestly don't know." Bobby answered, from under the hood of the truck. "Knowing John, it could be anything from guns to books to old furniture." He gave her the thumbs up and she turned the key, smiling when the engine started. "Good. You must have the magic touch." He laughed, helping her out of the truck.

"So, it's probably nothing but a trip to Buffalo." Abbie commented, feeling better. "Did Dean sound different to you on the phone?"

"Different?" Bobby frowned, "Dean was Dean. Was he different with you?"

"I'm not sure. He said he wanted to take me for dinner and a movie." She told him with a laugh, "It was strange. He wanted to do something normal, he said."

"Normal is not Dean. Dinner and a movie is not Dean. Maybe he hit his head."

"So he only asked me on a date because he was concussed, gee Bobby, make a girl feel special why don't you?"

Bobby thought for a moment, then remembered Dean's comment about Bobby being right, "Girl, I think you just caught yourself a Winchester." He told her with a small smile.

"You think?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "What happened in Cicero?"

"I don't know, but you didn't see what he was like when you were sick."

"All these years, trying to find a nice guy and all I had to do was get thrown against a wall and nearly die..." She laughed, making Bobby laugh too. "Not funny, I know."

"I'm glad he finally took my advice."

"Advice?" Abbie walked back through to the kitchen where Bobby was fixing a coffee. "What advice?"

"To try and be normal. You know all about what he does, that's a good start for you guys, no lying about what kind of lives you lead. Sam never told Jess what he did, was living a lie until it came round and bit him on the ass." Bobby told her, leaving out what he knew about Dean's deal.

(On the road, that night)

"A demon, Sam?"

"She said she could help you out of your situation, and I thought-"

"You don't chat with demons, Sam! You send their ass packing. She can't help me, she was lying."

"You don't know that!" Sam exclaimed, "She said-"

"I don't care what she said, I die May 18th, nothing's going to change that, ok? I told you, I'm cool with it!"

"You shouldn't be." Sam answered. "Especially now you have Abbie..."

"Still no excuse for you to consult a freaking demon."

"But-"

"No excuse, Sam." Dean cut him off, pulling into the parking lot of a motel. "I'm going to check in, I can trust you not to talk to any demons while I'm doing that, can't I?"

Sam pulled out his cell phone while Dean checked in and called Bobby. "Hey Bobby, how are things back at the ranch?"

"Things are good, Sam. Got that old pick up engine going."

"I think I pissed Dean off."

"Pissed him off, how? Thought he'd still be high on being in love." Bobby laughed, "What did you do, Sam?"

"A demon told me she could help Dean."

"A demon that you sent back?" Bobby asked, hopefully.

"She said she could help him out of his deal, what was I supposed to do?"

"How bout not listen to her because she's a lying demon?"

"I got to save him, Bobby."

"Well, don't you go doing anything stupid like your brother now." Bobby warned him, "I'm serious, Sam."

"I know Bobby, I won't." Sam hung up the phone as Dean walked back out, walking towards one of the motel rooms.

"Chatting to your demon buddy?" Dean asked.

"No, just Bobby." Sam answered, concerning Dean.

"Shit, what's happened?!" He pulled out his cell phone, expecting to see a missed call.

"Nothing, I was just checking in, letting him know where we were at." Sam sighed.

"I'd much rather go to hell than get involved with demons."

"Get involved with demons again, you mean?!" Sam argued, "It's ok for you to sell your soul, make deals with demons to save me, but I can't even talk to one to save you. You're such a hypocrite! Just like Dad."

"Dad was a good man, Sam. I won't hear anything bad against him." Dean told Sam.

"Course you wouldn't." Sam mumbled, climbing into bed and falling asleep, leaving Dean to wonder if there was a way to break his deal.

(Next day)

"What you doing Bobby?" Abbie walked into the kitchen seeing Bobby messing about with a revolver.

"Back in 1835, when Halley's Comet was overhead, they say Samuel Colt made a gun - a special gun. He made it for a hunter like us, only on horseback. The story goes he made thirteen bullets. This hunter used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. Somehow, John got his hands on it. It can kill anything."

"Anything?" Abbie asked, "Supernatural anything?"

"Yeah, but it's seen better days." Bobby sighed, "Don't even know if it'll shoot. Fancy some target practice?"

"Sure." Abbie followed Bobby outside to the yard.

"OK, just aim for that tree there." Abbie did as told, just missing it.

"Not bad." Bobby took the gun, and adjusted it slightly, "Try now." She tried and hit, just as Bobby's phone rang inside. "Ok, I'll leave you to it."

"K, Bobby." Abbie focussed on the tree once more.

"Cute piece." A blond girl, the same one that had helped Sam with the demon killing knife had appeared in front of the target.

"Are you crazy?!" Abbie exclaimed, gun still pointed at the tree and now the girl too. "Who are you?"

"That gun won't stop a demon."

"What would you know?" Abbie questioned, looking at the gun, then back at the girl.

"Hit me with your best shot." The girl told Abbie, revealing black eyes. "It won't hurt."

"Bobby!" Abbie yelled, not looking away from the girl.

"Need your Uncle Bobby to help you?" The girl teased.

"Nope." She pulled the trigger, and Bobby came running out, to see Abbie pale and shaking, and the girl stood in front of her apparently unharmed.

"That smarts a little."

"I thought the gun killed anything, Bobby." She told him, nervously.

"What do you want?" Bobby asked the girl, knowing that as she was a demon she could easily have hurt them both already, but hadn't.

"Peace on earth, new shirt..." The girl told him, "To help."

"Help?" Bobby asked, "Help?!"

"Help you fix that gun, help Dean out of his deal."

"You're the demon that spoke to Sam?"

"Deal? Bobby? What's she talking about?"

"It's nothing, Abbie. Go on inside, I need to take care of this."

"But-"

"Go inside." He told her, with a seriousness that she didn't want to question.

"Ok." She returned inside, leaving Bobby and the demon in the yard. A half hour later Bobby walked back into the house, noting Abbie with her cell phone. "C'mon Dean, pick up the damn phone."

"Hang up." Bobby told her, "She did what she said. Fixed the Colt."

"And you used it to send her back, Bobby?"

"She's gone, the Colt's fixed."

"You said she'd spoken to Sam, about Dean's deal. What's going on, Bobby?"

"Noth-"

"Bobby, please. Don't tell me nothing, what's going on with Dean?"

"You need to ask him." Bobby replied.

"Will he tell me the truth or just try to protect me again?"

"I can't answer that." Bobby told her truthfully.

Abbie picked up her cell phone and called Dean's number. "Hey baby." He answered, unaware of what the conversation was going to turn to. "What's happening?"

"Just had a visitor."

"A visitor?"

"Someone Sam knows apparently."

"Sam?" Dean asked, "Who was it?"

"Someone who can help you with your deal. What deal, Dean? Why the hell is a demon showing up here to help you?!"

"It's not important, Abs."

"I think it is, why do you need a demon's help?"

"I don't need a demon's help, ok?" Dean snapped, "I told you, it's not important. Is Bobby there?"

"Dammit Dean." Abbie fumed, hanging up the phone, ignoring it as it rang immediately after.

"You gonna answer that?" Bobby asked, noting her ignoring a call from Dean.

"Not until someone tells me the truth, Bobby."

"It's not my truth to tell, girl." He told her, "Either answer the phone or switch it off before it drives us both crazy."

"Fine." She hung up on Dean, and proceeded to call someone else. "Hey Sam. Are you gonna tell me what the hell's going on?"

She could hear Dean in the background. "Let me talk to her, Sam."

"Sam? Are you gonna tell me why a demon was in Bobby's yard offering to help Dean with a deal?"

"Ruby was there?" Sam asked, "At Bobby's?"

"The bulletproof blonde? Yeah she was."

"Sam, hand over the damn phone." Dean again.

"Sam, don't you dare unless your damn brother is gonna tell me the truth!"

"I'm not getting involved in your domestic." Sam told both of them, then hung up the phone and sat down on his bed.

"Domestic?" Abbie exclaimed, "Winchesters!"

"Didn't go well?" Bobby asked, sighing as Abbie's cell started to ring again.

"Truth Dean, or else I'm not gonna be here when you get back."

"Come on now, Abbie." Dean argued, "Don't be stupid."

"Don't you dare call me stupid, Dean Winchester. If you want us to be together, I deserve the truth."

"Fine, fine. But I'm not doing it over the phone." Dean surrendered, "I'll get Sam to book you a plane ticket to Buffalo tomorrow, you can meet up with us. I swear I'll tell you everything."

"OK. I'll pack a bag tonight, call me when you know the flight details."

"Put Bobby on, will you?"

"Sure." She walked over to Bobby, "Dean wants to talk to you, I'm gonna go and pack a bag."

"You're what?!" Bobby asked, surprised.

"I'm going to Buffalo." She told him, walking upstairs.

"Dean, what are you playing at?"

"Telling her the truth, Bobby. I don't want to lose her. You'll give her a ride to the airport tomorrow, won't you?"

"Course I will, you better take good care of her when she gets to Buffalo."

"I will Bobby, I'll call with flight details later." Dean hung up.

"Well?" Sam asked, "You guys broken up already?"

"Nope, need you to book her a flight from Bobby's to Buffalo for tomorrow."

"What?" Sam was confused, "But I thought she was staying with Bobby until she was back to full strength."

"I can't tell her over the phone about everything, and if I want to be with her, I need to tell her the truth, hence she's coming here. Not like we're on a hunt or anything."

"Wow." Sam commented, he'd never seen Dean so caught up with a girl before, and just hoped he could break the deal, and give Dean the normality he deserved.


	16. Chapter 16

16

"OK, I'm just going to go and pick Abbie up from the airport." Dean told Sam, "You wanna come with?"

"And be the third wheel, no thanks." Sam laughed, "I can book another room for tonight, give you guys some privacy to talk about everything."

"No, it's ok, Sam. I might need your help explaining everything. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Dean grabbed his car keys, and headed for the airport. He parked the Impala and jogged inside to the arrivals lounge, scanning the screens to find out where to collect Abbie. He made his way to the lounge, and couldn't help but smile when he seen her walk through the gate. "Hey." He grinned, wrapping her in a hug. "Missed you."

"It's been four days, not four months." Abbie laughed.

"I'm not allowed to miss you?" Dean asked, pouting.

"Missed you too." Abbie told him, kissing him, passionately.

"Whoa." Dean answered, breathlessly. "You're definitely feeling better. Gimme that bag, you probably shouldn't be carrying anything too heavy." He took the bag from her, and walked out towards the car.

"No Sam?" She asked, seeing the car empty.

"One Winchester not enough for you?"

"You're enough." She smiled, "Just surprised to see you without him."

"I can do things without Sam, you know." He opened the trunk and put her bag in, then climbed into the driver's seat. "Dinner?"

"You're stalling."

"No, I'm hungry." Dean started the car and started to drive away.

"Dinner and an explanation then." Abbie stated.

"Well, how about I get us something to take back to the motel for dinner? It'll be a better place to talk." Dean suggested, remembering he'd seen a diner near the motel.

(At the motel)

"Hey Sam." Abbie walked into the motel room, seeing Sam watching some TV while lying on one of the beds. "We brought food."

"Hey." Sam sat up, "Thought you'd be a couple of hours."

"Curious George here couldn't wait." Dean explained, placing Abbie's bag on the opposite bed and handing Sam a burger from the diner.

"So, spill." Abbie told Dean once they had eaten their food. "Why was a demon in Bobby's yard wanting to help you?"

"That, I can't answer. Believe me, I don't know why a demon wants to help me." Dean answered, truthfully.

"Ok, what was the deal she was talking about?"

Dean took a deep breath and glanced at Sam, who looked at the floor. "OK." Dean started, "I guess to understand this, there are a few things you need to know." Dean stood up and walked to the window. "I should be dead, I should be."

"No, Dean-" Sam interrupted. "You shouldn't."

"A couple of years ago, I got electrocuted, fried myself pretty good. Docs gave me a few months at most."

"But you survived, because you're tough, right?" Abbie told him, "Right, Dean?"

"I took him to a faith healer, who healed him." Sam explained.

"Ok, so maybe the docs were wrong. You're still here, and from what I've seen, you're healthy."

"Then a demon tried to kill Dad, Sam and I by ramming our car with a truck."

"The word being 'tried'." Abbie pointed out.

"I had serious injuries - blood loss, contusions to my liver and kidney. Cerebral edema. Docs were amazed I even survived long enough to make it to the hospital."

"So, you're good at surviving." Abbie felt nerves building. "Right, Sam?"

"I've already had two extra lives." Dean told her.

"Dean, don't..." Sam sniffed, his own guilt overwhelming.

"Extra lives? This isn't a game, Dean." Abbie walked over to him, he still stared out of the window, not letting her see his tears. "You're a survivor, that's all."

"The second time I should've died....after the car wreck...it was Dad who saved me. He traded his life for mine, he died so I could live."

"Dean, you're talking crazy, if the car wreck was that bad, it's not surprising that someone else died, it doesn't mean-"

"He's telling the truth, Abbie."Sam told her.

"But Bobby told me the same demon that killed your mom and Jess killed your dad too."

"Dad, stubborn as he was, summoned that demon and traded with him. My life for Dad's soul and the Colt."

"But Bobby has the Colt." Abbie argued.

"The demon came back, took Sam, killed him."

"Now I know you're crazy and I'm outta here." Abbie fumed, heading for the door. Sam jumped up to stop her.

"Please, just listen to him." He begged, "He's not lying."

"I summoned a demon, who I know fixes things. Offered my soul to bring Sam back. It was my fault he was out there hunting." Dean explained, "Sam lives and I get a year."

"A year?" Abbie asked, "A year of what?!"

"To live." Sam finished.

"I'm gonna die on May 18th next year." Dean told her.

"No, you're not. This isn't funny, Dean." Abbie was furious. "I wanted the truth."

"That's the truth." Sam answered, "I swear it."

"Dean?" Abbie asked, walking over to him, "Please." He turned to face her, face wet with tears.

"I'm so sorry, baby. But, I have less than a year left, I understand if you want to walk away now, I mean, I wouldn't blame you." Abbie wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm not walking away, we're gonna beat this, ok?" She told him sniffing.

Sam suddenly felt awkward, as if he was intruding, "I'm just gonna, yeah." He grabbed his key, cell phone and jacket and walked out.

"You've known me just over a week and you're sticking around for this?" Dean asked, once he'd composed himself.

"Look at what we've been through in that time." Abbie answered, "Feels more like a year. You stuck by me when I was in the hospital, hell, you even broke me out. I'm not leaving you, ok?"

"I can't believe you're still here." He told her, with a relieved smile.

"You thought I'd walk out?"

"It's a lot to take in. I hunt demons and god knows what else and I know exactly when I'm going to die."

"So, you need to tell me about this demon that you made the deal with. So we can figure something out."

"Sam's been trying to find out how to break the deal since it happened." Dean told her, "It's not looking good. Let's forget about it for now, hmmm? We can't do anything about it tonight."

"I guess you're right." Abbie sighed, feeling suddenly exhausted. "Where'd Sam go?"

"I think he thought we'd want some privacy." Dean laughed. "He's a good brother."

"So are you, Dean. Look at what you've done for Sam."

"Sam didn't know I was doing it, I did this all by myself. He's beating himself up about it, you know? Don't blame him if we don't..." Dean couldn't finish, he could feel tears.

"Of course I won't." Abbie told him. "Should we go and look for him?"

"I'll call him." Dean offered, grabbing his cell, "Unless you want to make the most of the alone time..." He smirked.

"I'm beat, Dean." She told him, "Been a long day, you know? Raincheck?"

"You bet." He answered, "You get ready for bed, I'll call Sam."

"K." She grabbed her bag and rummaged until she found her pajamas and changed into them. "Promise I won't knock you out of bed." She laughed, remembering the first night they shared together.

Dean called Sam and fifteen minutes later he returned to the room. "Are you sure you don't want the room to yourself?" He asked, feeling slightly awkward, seeing Abbie and his brother already settled in bed.

"I'm sure." Dean told him, "It's not the first time the three of us have shared a room, Sam."

"First time since you and Abbie got together though." Sam pointed out.

"Sam, just chill. All I want to do right now is get some sleep." Abbie told him, yawning to prove her point. "Night boys."

"Night Sam." Dean also lay down to go to sleep.

"Yeah, night." Sam replied, trying to sleep, although the guilt he felt made it hard.


	17. Chapter 17

17

"Ok, Sam and I are going to check out this storage thing, here is a credit card with a couple of hundred dollars on it, why don't you go shopping or something?" Dean handed Abbie a card, "This is probably nothing but a boring drive."

"Sure." Abbie answered, putting the card in her pocket.

"No arguing?" Dean asked, suspiciously, "No 'I want to go too'?" She shook her head, "All I had to do was give you a credit card?"

"I'm a female, we're programmed to shop." She laughed, "Have fun with your storage container." She waited until the brothers had left and called Bobby. "OK, Dean told me the basics, what do you know?"

"What exactly did he tell you?" Bobby asked, trying to figure out if she was telling the truth.

"He made a deal to save Sam." She told him, "He dies on May 18th."

"That's pretty much it."

"Who was the demon, Bobby?"

"Why?" Bobby was sure he knew what she was thinking.

"We have the Colt, we should kill it."

"It won't be that simple, Abbie. Believe me, John Winchester died through a deal, and you can bet he wouldn't give up on this without a fight. If a deal could be broken, he would've done it."

"I can't just sit back and wait for him to die..." Abbie could feel herself getting upset, "I can't."

"None of us want it, Abbie." Bobby sighed, "Where's Dean just now?"

"Driving to Black Rock with Sam." Abbie answered, pulling out her computer. "Checking it out."

"And you didn't go too?"

"He gave me a credit card. Thinks I'm out shopping. Any good book stores in this area? Maybe I could read up on some stuff."

"Sure, I'll just check the list and get you an address."

"Thanks Bobby." She hung up and waited for Bobby to call back with an address, which he did within a few minutes, "You need anything from there?"

"No, the books I've told you about are pretty basic. Happy researching." He hung up, impressed with her enthusiasm.

(Two hours later)

"Maxed the card yet?" Dean asked Abbie as he and Sam ate lunch.

"Nearly, you should've left me two." Abbie told him, seriously. "Hello? New York."

"You know that Calvin Klein clothes probably aren't good for hunting in, don't you?" Dean began to wonder exactly how much she'd spent.

"Relax, Dean. I've bought a book and a coffee." She laughed, "You guys finished at the container? Anything missing?"

"Yeah, not sure what though, just on our way to chat to the thieves."

"Of course you wouldn't leave it to the police." Abbie sighed, "Just be careful, ok?"

"Abbie, honey, these are just low life humans, nothing scary."

"Hey, just because you're due to leave May 18th, doesn't mean you're invincible til then."

"I know, I know." Dean answered, Abbie could imagine him rolling his eyes, Sam laughing at him.

"Ok, well, I'm going back to max your card. Need anything, Mr Berkowitz?"

"No, you have fun shopping. I'll try and have fun with these scum bags. Meet you back at the motel."

(At the motel)

Abbie sat on the bed, looking over her purchases, a few books recommended by Bobby, and an Ipod each for her and Sam, much as she loved mullet rock, hearing it 24/7 was not good, she suspected Sam felt the same. She pulled out the book and started to read about crossroads.

"Twelve hundred dollars, Sam." Dean was grinning as they walked back into the room. "We're so going to Vegas. Hey Abs."

"Dean I don't think that's what we should be doing with this thing, remember what Bobby said." Sam followed Dean into the room. "Hey, did you have a good day?"

"Umm, yeah." Abbie quickly shut the book she was reading, and put down her pad and pen. "How about you guys?"

"Sam is officially lucky." Dean told her smugly, frowning at the book she was reading.

"Officially lucky?" Abbie asked. Dean quickly explained what had happened. "You'd better not lose that foot now, God knows we have enough bad luck."

"So, what did I buy you today?" Dean asked, noticing some shopping bags.

"Not a lot, couple of books, music."

"Not romance novels, I'm guessing." Dean picked up one of the books.

"Bobby's Book Club." Abbie answered, "Still nothing though. Maybe you could take the foot and just never lose it, that way you'll keep out running the demon."

"Won't happen." Dean answered, "You lose it, you die. Sam has it, for me to get it, Sam would need to lose it, and then we're back to square one."

"Nothing's ever simple with you." Abbie mumbled.

"Where's the fun in simple?" Dean smiled, "C'mon, dinner's on Sam and his scratch card."

"I'm gonna sit this one out." Sam sighed, "You two have fun, be normal."

"Oh, Sam. There's a gift in the blue bag for you. Enjoy." Abbie told him, as she followed Dean out of the door.

"Thanks." Sam smiled, curious as to what was in the bag.

"How come Sam gets a gift?" Dean pouted, "And I don't."

"You get the pleasure of my company, isn't that a gift in itself?" She laughed, as they drove towards a restaurant. "Hey, you just passed the diner."

"Told you, we're going for dinner." Dean told her, "Like a normal couple."

"And then the waiter will be a werewolf and we'll be back to being hunters." Abbie sighed dramatically. "Love this life."

"Ok, so we don't do normal often." Dean answered, with a chuckle. "Let me enjoy it, huh?"

"Sure." Abbie agreed, as they drove on, stopping eventually at a Chinese restaurant. "Fancy." Abbie commented, "Sure they'll let two scruffs like us in?"

Dean looked down at his clothing, "Hey, I'm not bloodstained for once."

"Good point." They entered the restaurant and settled at a quiet table. "How's normal working out for you?"

"It's weird, last time I was in a place as fancy as this, was before I went and got Sam from Stanford."

"Three plus years of diner delicacies." Abbie noted, "If this is weirding you out, we can go."

"No, it's nice." Dean answered, "Almost forgotten what it was to be normal."

"It's not normal, though is it?" Abbie asked, "Because you'll be-" She stopped, a lump in her throat.

"Hey, don't think about that, ok? Let's just enjoy dinner, we can go for a drive after, hell, I'll even go and watch a chick flick if you want."

"Chick flick?" Abbie laughed, "Do you want me to throw my dinner back up?"

"And again I say, 'where have you been all my life?'"

"Minnesota." She answered, "Being boring."

"Boring's overrated." Dean told her, as they started to eat. "So, what did you do before all this?"

"Not a lot, to be honest. This past week has been the most exciting of my life." Abbie told him, "I was just a secretary in a legal firm, nothing too exciting."

"Wish I could say that about my life."

"You wanted to be a secretary? With the little skirts?"

"Hey, I'm trying to open up here." Dean scolded, "Ah forget it."

"I'm sorry. I'm guessing you've not had the easiest life."

"Moved around a lot, you know? Dad did his best, but the job always came first. Never really felt settled. Man, you should've heard Dad when Sam told him he got into Stanford, he was so angry. Couldn't understand why Sam didn't want to do this. Sam and Dad butted heads a lot. If Jess hadn't died-"

"Been murdered you mean?"

"Sam would probably have stayed at Stanford."

"And you'd have a normal life expectancy." Abbie finished. "Just an observation."

"It's not Sam's fault."

"I never said that it was Dean. This is just hard to take in. But, I guess, it means we need to do as much living as we can before May 18th, huh? Starting with tonight." She told him, cheekily.

"I like the way you think, I'll just get the check." Dean grinned, "Meet you out at the car."

(At the motel room, later that night)

"Where did you go for dinner? Queens?" Sam asked, looking at his watch, as they returned.

"Went for a drive." Dean answered, not going into details.

"Like your gift?" Abbie noted Sam with his laptop open, the Ipod connected.

"Yeah." He smiled, "It's great. Thank you."

"Hey, thank who?" Dean laughed, "What did you get?"

"Ipod." Abbie answered for him, "There's only so much Metallica and AC/DC some people can handle."

"What did you get?" Sam asked, dodging the pillow that Dean threw at him.

"Something better than an Ipod." Dean grinned, receiving a punch on the arm from Abbie.

"Ok, didn't need to know that." Sam laughed.

"Well, you did ask little brother."

"That's true, Sam. You did." Abbie supported Dean.

"This is going to be my life from now on, either stuck in the middle of a domestic or having you both gang up on me." Sam mumbled, secretly jealous of them. "Great."

"You love it, Sam." Dean laughed, and Sam had to admit,it was the happiest he'd seen his brother in a long time.


	18. Chapter 18

18

"So, what do you do now with the foot? Keep it?" Abbie asked Sam the next day over lunch at the local Biggersons. "Be lucky forever?"

"We need to destroy it." Dean answered, "You lose it, you're dead within a week. It's better off destroyed."

"Destroy it?"

"It was designed to kill." Sam explained.

"How do you destroy it? Salt and burn?"

"Need a cleansing ritual, Bobby's checking it out for us. But until then, I'm enjoying the free Biggersons." Dean grinned as he dug into some ice cream.

"You're gonna get..." Abbie started, just as Dean held his hand to his head. "Yeah, brain freeze."

"Can I top you up?" A waitress asked Sam, refilling his coffee but spilling some. "I'm so sorry-"

"It's ok." Sam smiled, as she cleaned up then walked away. Dean watched as she walked away.

"Dude, if you were ever going to get lucky..." A slap across his head stopped him,"Ow...brain freeze, remember?" He frowned at Abbie.

"Girlfriend, remember?" She answered back, just as Sam managed to spill his coffee. He jumped up, running into a waitress on the way, knocking over several dishes. "How was that lucky?"

"I don't know. Sam?" Dean looked at his brother, who checked his pockets. "Son of a bitch." Dean fumed

"Great, now both of you have an expiry date." Abbie mumbled, following Dean and Sam out of the restaurant, seeing Sam fall flat on his face, she tried to help him up."Now your luck turns bad?"

"I guess..."

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." She headed back to the car, and grabbed a bag out of the trunk. "Can you sit in there without hurting yourself?"

"I can try." Sam sat down, while Abbie grabbed the first aid kit. "Sorry..." Sam mumbled.

"Hey, you can't help it." Dean told him, "I don't get it, how'd she know about the foot? We didn't even know about it, and it was our dad that had it."

"How'd those creeps know about it?" Abbie asked Dean, while she cleaned Sam's knees.

"I think we need to ask them." Sam answered, "Let's go."

"OK." Dean sighed, getting in and starting the engine. They arrived at the apartment, "Maybe you should stay in the car."

"Isn't it better to have Sam where we can see him?" Abbie reasoned.

"Where _**we **_can see him?" Dean asked her, "Of course you want to jump straight in again."

"Like you said, they're just humans. I say we stick together."

"Fine." Dean mumbled, walking into the block and up stairs, Sam followed tripping up on the last stair. "Wow, you suck." Dean commented.

"Dean!" Abbie hissed, "How bout helping him up instead of just looking at him?!"

"I'm ok." Sam answered, embarrassed, pulling himself up.

"Maybe you should just walk instead of run until we can destroy the foot." Abbie suggested, trying to help. "Less chance of breaking something."

Dean meanwhile, was opening the door, and walking in. "Hey, Tweedle Dee we need to talk. Where's Tweedle Dum?"

"He's dead." The man answered, "Yesterday. Freak accident."

"Wow, that's bad luck."

"We'll find the foot, Sam." Abbie told him, noting his sudden nervousness. "Who hired you to steal the foot?" She asked the man, who remained silent. Abbie walked closer to him, "She just stole it back, now who was it?" The man just laughed, Abbie turned to Dean, frustrated.

"This is serious!" Dean was right in the man's face, "Her name."

"C'mon..." Sam stepped forward and tripped on a wire on the floor, pulling a CD player off a shelf and sending it and himself crashing to the ground. "Ow..."

"Sam, you ok?" Abbie called to him, still facing the man.

"I'm good!" Sam called back.

"Wasn't a freak accident killed your buddy, it was the rabbit's foot." Abbie spoke to the man, "Wasn't it?"

"You're crazy." He told her.

"You know I'm not. You saw what happened, what it did. All the flukes, all the luck. When you lose the foot that luck goes sour. That's what killed your friend. And my friend here is next. And who knows how many more innocent people after that. Now if you don't help us stop this thing that puts those deaths on your head." The man looked worried, glancing at Sam, still laying on the floor for fear of knocking more things over. "Now I can read people, and I get it. You're a thief, and a scumbag, that's fine. But you're not a killer. Are you?"

"No." The man answered, "Her name was Lugosi."

"Thank you." Dean answered, "Been a pleasure. C'mon gigantor." He picked Sam up and they left the apartment. He pulled out his cellphone and called Bobby.

"OK, I got the cleansing ritual you need." Bobby told him.

"Sam, mind the uh-" Abbie started, "Bubblegum." She finished as Sam stood in a big piece of pink bubblegum.

"That's great, uh, Bobby but Sam, he kinda, you know, lost the foot." Dean sighed.

"He what?!"

"This hot chick," he glanced at Abbie who was unimpressed, "This chick kinda stole it from us. Her name was Luigi or something."

"Lugosi, you dumbass!" Abbie yelled, watching as Sam tried to get rid of the bubblegum using a broken drain, watching in dismay as the show fell.

"That'll be Bela." Bobby told Dean.

"A hunter?"

"Nope, but she knows the territory. Bela Talbot. I'll try and track her down."

"Thanks Bobby. Again."

"Look after your brother, ya idjit." Bobby sighed, hanging up.

"Now what?" Dean turned to see Abbie leaning down towards the drain.

"I lost my shoe." Sam told him.

"Figured it was easier for me to try and reach it in case he fell in." Abbie explained, standing up slowly. "Sorry, Sam. It's gone."

"Thanks for trying."

"Let's just get you back to the motel, you can do less damage there." Dean stalked towards the car, and was just pulling into the motel lot when his cell phone rang again. "It's Bobby, can you take Sam inside?"

Abbie nodded and her and Sam went into the hotel room. "Hope Bobby's found her." Abbie told Sam.

"OK," Dean walked back in, "She lives in Queens apparently, I can be there in two hours. You guys are staying here."

"Whoa, you're off to see 'the hot chick' on your own?" Abbie exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you and Sam are staying here."

"Can't I go with you?" Abbie asked, "She could be dangerous."

"You don't trust me, do you?" Dean looked hurt.

"Of course I do, but-"

"But?"

"You obviously think she's hot and-"

"Make sure Sam doesn't get in any more trouble." Dean told Abbie, slamming the door.

"Your brother can be frustrating." Abbie commented to Sam as he sat on one of the beds. "Of course I trust him, it's her I don't trust. She already used her looks to get the foot..."

"Why don't you call him?" Sam suggested.

"I'm just going to grab us some sodas from the machine and call him, you be ok for ten minutes?"

"Sure." Sam answered, not moving from the bed.

Abbie walked around the corner to the machine and called Dean, it went straight to his voicemail. "Umm, hey, just me. I just wanted to apologise, of course I trust you, just be careful out there. OK, I'll see you when you get back." She grabbed the sodas from the machine and walked back towards the room, seeing the door open and smoke at the window. She dropped the cans and ran over to the room, seeing Sam unconscious on the floor and two men standing over him. "Who the hell are you?! What have you done to him?"

One of the men turned to Abbie, hitting her across the head with their gun and knocking her unconscious. When she came to, she was tied to a chair, alongside Sam. "Welcome back." One of the men told her.

"Sam, what's going on?"

"I'm on a mission from God." One of the men told her, "Gonna put a bullet in your boyfriend's brain."

"He's not my-"

"That's not important." The other man told her, "He was in on the demon's plan to open the gate, he's with them."

"Sam?" Abbie asked, shocked.

"Abbie, it's not true, I swear. Dean and I, we were trying to stop the demons. We did everything we could to stop them."

"Lie lie lie! You were in on it. You know what their next move is too, don't you?" The man shouted in Sam's face.

"No, I'm not. I don't know anything!"

"Gordon told me about you, Sam. About your powers. You're some kinda weirdo psychic freak?" The man punched Sam.

"Leave him alone!" Abbie begged, "He doesn't know!"

"Maybe you do..." The man advanced on Abbie.

"I don't know a thing, I swear."

The man held his gun to Abbie's head, "Someone in this room knows." Abbie closed her eyes, hearing a gun cock.

"I'd drop that gun if I was you." Dean had returned and had a gun to the other man's head.

"Put the gun down son, or you're gonna be scraping brain off the wall."

"What, this thing?" Dean asked, cockily.

"Dean, please." Abbie still had a gun pointed at her.

"One thing you don't know about me." Dean picked up a pen from the table, "It's my lucky day." He threw the pen and it lodged in the man's gun, rendering it useless. "Did you see that?!" He asked Abbie, "I'm amazing."

"We're still tied up!" She yelled at him, reminding him of the situation, as the man ran at him, but missed and knocked himself unconscious. The other man tried to get to Dean, but instead was hit in the head with a remote control. "Wow, you _**are **_lucky."

"What the hell happened here?!" Dean asked, untying them.

"I left him for five minutes to call you and get a soda, came back and he was down and these guys were here."

"Call to chew me out again?" Dean mumbled, pulling out his cell.

"Apologise actually." Abbie admitted, "Now, can we please go and destroy that dead paw?"

"If I can get us to the cemetery in one piece." Dean told her, "And seeing as how I'm Batman, shouldn't be a problem."

They drove to the local cemetery, "OK, let's burn it." Abbie held out her hand, "Gimme."

"Wait a second." Dean smiled, "I'm bringing home the bacon."

"Scratch cards? Dean, c'mon." Abbie sighed, then watched as he won $46,000. "OK, no credit card scams for a few months..." She grinned, taking the cards and putting them in her pocket.

"All right, say goodbye "wascally wabbit"" Dean leaned over the small fire.

"I think you'll find that belongs to me. Or, you know, whatever. Put the foot down, honey." Bela had appeared and was pointing a gun at Dean.

"Careful who you're calling 'honey'" Abbie growled, standing up, while Dean stood up to hold her back.

"No. You're not going to shoot anybody. See I happen to be able to read people. OK, you're a thief, fine, but you're not-"

Bela ignored Dean, aimed at Sam and fired, Sam fell to the ground.

"You crazy-" Abbie yelled, "Sam, you ok?"

"Yeah, just my shoulder." He got up, clutching his shoulder.

"You've got the luck, Dean. You I can't hit. But your brother? Him I can't miss." Bela told him, pointing the gun at Sam and Abbie again. "And her, well, even chances."

"What the Hell is wrong with you?! You don't just go around shooting people like that!" Dean was furious.

"Relax. It's a shoulder hit, I can aim. Besides, who here hasn't shot a few people. Put the rabbit's foot on the ground now."

"All right! All right. Take it easy." Dean bent down, as if putting the rabbit's foot on the ground, then grinned, throwing it to Bela. "Think fast."

"Go Dean." Abbie laughed.

"Now, what do you say we destroy that ugly-ass piece of dead thing?" Dean suggested, as Bela dropped it into the fire.

"Thanks very much. I'm out one and a half million, and on the bad side of a very powerful, fairly psychotic buyer."

"Wow. I really don't feel bad about that. Dean? Sam?" Abbie asked, smiling sweetly.

"Nope. Not even a little." Sam was smiling too, relieved the foot had been destroyed.

"Hmm. Maybe next time I'll hang you out to dry." Bela told all three of them, angry.

"Oh don't go away angry, just go away." Dean smirked, as she walked away.

"Well, that was an interesting night." Abbie told Dean as they walked back to the car. "Shouldn't we get Sam to the ER for that gunshot?"

"I can deal with it back at the room." Dean answered, as Sam climbed in the back of the car. "Rest lil bro, I'll wake you when we get to the motel."

"We can't go back there, Dean, those two guys..." Abbie was scared.

"I know, honey. All our important stuff is in the trunk, and I've got these scratchcards to cash in in case we need more supplies." Dean told her, watching Sam carefully in the back.

"Who were those guys? Did they say why they were after you and Sam?"

" Someone called Gordon sent them to kill Sam. They called him a psychic freak, Dean. Then said he was on the demon's side. Something about a gate."

"Really?" Dean asked, "Shit."

"We're in danger from demons and hunters?"

"Danger's my middle name." Dean laughed, "All you need to know is Sam's on our side and Gordon's just holding a grudge from a while back when we put his ass in jail. OK?"

"OK?" She answered, "Wake me when we get to a motel."

"Sure thing, kiddo." Dean started the engine, hoping to get far enough away for everyone to feel safe that night.


	19. Chapter 19

Just wanted to say thanks to everyone reading and adding this to their favourite list!

Reviews are great, so please, if you enjoy this, let me know!

Ally x

19

Dean had been driving for at least an hour when he pulled into a motel parking lot, and quietly opened the car door and went to book a room. He got the key, and returned to the car. "Hey sleepy, we're here. Room 109." He woke Abbie and handed her the key, then went around to the trunk to get their bags out. "Hey Sam, time to get up." Sam mumbled something incoherently and slowly got out of the car, following Dean and Abbie to the room.

"Need help?" Abbie asked Dean as he sat Sam down to look at his wounded shoulder.

"Bowl of warm water would be great and some dental floss and the sewing kit." Dean answered, peeling Sam's shirt away. "Can't believe that crazy bitch shot you."

"At least it was just my shoulder, pretty sure she could've killed me if she wanted." Sam reasoned, trying not to look at his shoulder.

"Here." Abbie handed Dean the sewing kit and dental floss, and laid the first aid kit on the bed, and went to fill the ice bucket with warm water from the bathroom. "Got you these." She handed Sam some painkillers, then took some herself.

"You ok?" Dean asked, as she sat down on the bed.

"Head's sore, kinda got hit with a gun while you were getting the foot, it's fine." She laid down on the bed, watching Sam and Dean. She winced as she watched Dean scoop put the bullet with a knife, then carefully stitch up the wound and gently place a bandage over it.

"K, let me see your head." He was hovering over Abbie. "C'mon. Then I'll check your bandage too."

"My head's fine, Dean. Nothing a good sleep won't fix." She lifted her top so he could see her other wound, he gently checked it then replaced the bandage.

"Looking good." He answered, satisfied.

"Told you." Abbie yawned. "You ok now, Sam?"

"Yeah, night guys." Sam had curled up under his blanket and was drifting off.

"He took quite a few hits from those two guys, Dean. Did you check him over properly?"

"Sam's tough, he'll be fine." Dean told her, "I'm going to shower."

"Ok, I'm just going to read a while." Dean took the book she had, "Hey!"

"No you're going to sleep, you're probably concussed, and still recovering from before." Abbie opened her mouth to argue, "No buts, no pleases, no puppy dog eyes, I'm serious here. I need you sharp and 100%, ok?"

"Ok." She conceded, climbing under the blankets.

Dean showered and decided to update Bobby on what had happened. "Hey Bobby, the foot's taken care of."

"Good, Dean. Everyone ok?" Bobby asked, concerned.

"They are now."

"Now?" Bobby was worried, "Did someone get hurt?"

"Two hunters, managed to take advantage of Sam's bad luck, nearly killed him and Abbie while I was getting the foot from Bela."

"Nearly killed?"

"They're blaming Sam for the gate being opened, saying he's on their side. They beat him, held a gun to Abbie's head...Gordon sent them." Dean explained, "Then Bela freakin' shot Sam in the shoulder!"

"What?! That's your definition of ok?!" Bobby exclaimed. "Shot and almost shot?"

"They're both fine, Sam's stitched up and sleeping, Abbie's sleeping." Dean answered, guilt obvious.

"Well, if I see any hunters, I'll spread the word that Gordon's not to be trusted, and that we were trying to stop the gate being opened."

"Thanks Bobby. I'll let you know if anything else happens."

"Sure, kid. Take care of yourselves out there." Bobby hung up the phone, wondering exactly how many hunters were now after the Winchesters.

"What did Bobby say?" Abbie sleepily asked Dean as he climbed into the bed.

"You were supposed to be asleep." He told her, reaching for the TV remote and turning it on. "He's going to let other hunters know not to trust Gordon."

"That's good. This is gonna be easier if it's just non human things after us. I was so scared earlier, when that guy held the gun..."

"Try not to think about it." Dean advised her, "They're miles away from here. And hey, I came back and saved the day." She could tell he was trying to cover up his own fear by acting cocky. "You wanna watch a movie? Friday the 13th's on pay per view."

"Sure, so long as we don't wake Sam."

"He's gonna sleep like the dead after the couple of days we've had." Dean told her as they started to watch the movie. "I've been thinking..." Dean started, "I want to take a break from all this. Just for a week or two, I don't want to spend my last year constantly hunting, I want some quality time with you, Sam, Bobby. People who matter to me."

"Ok." Abbie agreed, "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Not be a hunter for a bit." Dean answered, "Road trip, go where the wind takes us. I want to go to a theme park, ride a rollercoaster, eat cotton candy, go to the movies."

"Sounds nice." Abbie smiled, sadly. "Think Sam'll go for it?"

"He's just as tired as me, a week or two away from this will do him the world of good." Dean glanced over at his injured brother, "He might put up more of a fight than you though."

"I'll back you up over this." Abbie offered, hugging him. "It's your year."

"My 48 weeks." Dean corrected her, turning to watch TV although not really paying attention.

(Next morning)

"So, I was looking online and I think we have demonic omens in Ohio." Sam told Dean,seeing him wake.

"Sam, look-"

"Dry lightning, low barometric pressure."

"Thrilling but we're not the only hunters out there, Sam, someone else can take it. Call Bobby and see who can take it." Dean answered, getting up out of bed, trying not to wake Abbie.

"But Dean-"

"But nothing, Sam. I'm taking a break."

"Taking a break?" Sam asked, incredulous.

"Look, it's like I said to Abbie, I have 48 weeks left to live, and I intend to live. I'm...we're taking a break."

"We?"

"You, Abbie, me."

"And you never thought to ask me." Sam was quietly furious. "Thanks Dean."

"Hey, you want to keep hunting? Go ahead, I just thought it'd be nice to just be two brothers for a bit." Dean told him, looking at the floor. "Well two brothers and a hot chick. Road trip, what do you say?"

"Demons will still be out there in a week or two, and I could do with letting my shoulder heal." Sam reasoned, "I'll call Bobby. Abbie still asleep?"

"We didn't get much sleep." Dean answered, watching her.

"O...k, we're so getting separate rooms." Sam commented.

"I can share a bed with a female and not, you know!" Dean scolded, "We were talking, watched a movie."

"Why don't I go and grab breakfast for us and call Bobby while I'm out?" Sam suggested, pulling on his shoes.

"Sure, pancakes and strong coffee for both of us." Dean requested, while shaking Abbie gently. "Hey, time to wake up." She stirred, opening her eyes, then closing them against the bright morning sun. "Sam's gone to get breakfast and call Bobby."

"Why's he calling Bobby? Something happened?"

"Just seeing if Bobby can get someone to check out some omens Sam found." Dean explained.

"Why aren't you and Sam?" Abbie frowned, finally opening her eyes.

"Because, our vacation starts today." Dean grinned, "Sam wants a break too."


	20. Chapter 20

20

"Bobby's gonna have Ritchie check out Ohio." Sam informed them, walking back into the room. "He's kinda surprised by you taking a break, he's worried one of us is hurt more than you told him last night, Dean."

"Our main thing was killing Yellow Eyes, now he's gone, I think we deserve a break." Dean explained. "I'll call Bobby, put his mind at ease."

"He worries too much." Abbie commented, coming out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair. "I can call Bobby, let him know we're all alive and kicking, once I have breakfast."

"Coffee and pancakes." Sam announced, placing the bag on the table.

"How's your shoulder?" Abbie asked, joining him at the table.

"It's a bit sore." He admitted, "It'll pass."

Abbie shot a worried look at Dean, who just shrugged. "Well, you be sure to let us know if it doesn't pass, ok?"

"This coming from the girl who's not out of hospital a week." Sam laughed, "I'll be fine, just need to rest it and keep up with the pain killers. How're you anyway?"

"My head or my non spleen?" She asked, laughing too. "I'm fine, Sam. And hungry, these look great."

"Taste great too." Dean agreed, his mouth full of pancake. "I say we spend the next two weeks here."

"We're not staying here for two weeks, Dean." Abbie told him, "Where's the excitement in that?"

"But these pancakes...." He argued. "They're to die for."

"Not funny." Abbie answered, picking up her coffee and walking over to the bed to grab her jacket and phone. "Back in a bit. I'll call Bobby when I'm out."

"What did I say?" Dean asked Sam, confused.

"The 'to die for' might have been a bit much given the current circumstance." Sam answered, sighing.

"I better go and see if she's ok." Dean stood up.

"I'll go, maybe she needs to talk about it with someone."

"Yeah, that's why I was gonna-"

"With someone who's not you." Sam interrupted, "Someone who understands."

"I understand, it's me who's dying, remember?"

"Yeah, and you may have made peace with that fact, not everyone else has." Sam reminded him. "I'll be back soon. You stay here." Sam walked out of the room, and frowned, not sure where to look first. He stopped when he seen a play park, and a lonely figure sitting on the swing set. He walked over, "Hey." Abbie was sitting on the swing, sipping her coffee. She looked up at him, eyes red.

"Hey." She answered simply. "Dean send you?"

"No, he wanted to come find you, but I figured maybe you wanted to talk to someone who understands." Sam explained, sitting on the swing next to her. "It's not easy, is it?"

"No, it's not. I'm trying to think positive, you know? We'll find a way out of it, if not, we'll try and have the best time we can until..." She sighed heavily. "We have to think of something, Sam."

"I've been trying, believe me. Books and books."

"Bobby said it can't be done. That your dad would've beaten it if it could've been done."

"Dad didn't have a year like Dean and it was Yellow Eyes that done the deal, totally different circumstances." Sam told her.

"I guess that's something." Abbie tried to smile.

"Yeah it is." Sam stood up from his swing, towering over her.

"I guess I need to not flip out every time someone mentions the word die." She laughed, standing up too.

"C'mere." Sam wrapped her in a hug, "I don't want to lose him either."

Dean watched the scene from the motel window, slightly jealous that Sam had been the one to comfort her, but also glad to see them support each other, because if they didn't find a way to break his deal, they would need each other.

"So, think Dean's eaten my pancakes?" Abbie asked, looking towards the motel room.

"We could stop by the diner and get more." Sam suggested.

"Kinda lost my appetite." Abbie admitted, "I'd better call Bobby." She pulled out her phone. "Hey Bobby. Yeah everyone's fine, just checking in with you to let you know we're all ok. Yeah, last night with those two guys was pretty scary, but Dean sorted them. Break? Yeah, well, it was Dean's idea, he said he was tired of this, and given what's going on, I don't think we should be denying him a few weeks. I know, Bobby. I'll call you and let you know where we're at tomorrow, ok. Take care of yourself. I will, bye Bobby."

"So, Bobby believes we're all ok and in one piece?" Dean asked, as they walked back in, Abbie nodded. "Everything cool?" Abbie nodded again, Dean looked up at Sam, not sure if she was ok.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"Abs?"

"I'm ok, sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have flipped out." Abbie sank down on the bed, "Did you enjoy my pancakes?" She asked, noting their disapearance.

"Well, you see, uh..." Dean stuttered.

"It's ok, coffee was enough for me anyway." She picked up a map, "So, what's the plan for today?"

"How about we head south?" Dean suggested, "Towards Brooklyn."

"What's in Brooklyn?" Sam was curious.

"Coney Island." Abbie answered, "Roller coasters."

"Roller coasters?" Sam smiled, "You wanna take a break to ride roller coasters?"

"He does."

"He's in the room, and capable of answering for himself." Dean mumbled. "So, what do you say, Sammy?" Sam nodded, "Abbie?"

"Count me in, I can hold the cotton candy while you and Sam go on the roller coasters."

"No roller coaster for you?" Dean asked, disappointed. "You'll go head to head with a demon, but you're scared of a roller coaster?"

"Yeah, so what?" Abbie answered, defensively. "Plus I still have sutures holding me together."

"You're so weird." Dean laughed.

"Yeah, _**I'm **_the weird one." She grabbed a book from the side of the bed, and started flicking through it. "When do we leave?"

"Let's get packed up and we can go."

(In the car)

"So, we spend the tonight there, then we spend a few days at the lake, then back to Bobby's for the rest of the time?" Sam asked, as they drove south.

"Sounds good to me." Abbie answered, not looking up from her book.

"Wonder how Ritchie's getting on?" Dean mused.

"Can we not talk about work?" Sam moaned, "I thought this was a vacation."

"It is." Abbie replied, "No work talk, sweetie." She reminded Dean, "This was your idea."

"It's just strange switching off I guess." He admitted, "Maybe you should distract me." He grinned at Abbie in the back seat.

"Maybe you should focus on the road." Abbie told him.

"Maybe you guys should get a room." Sam suggested, rolling his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

21

(At the amusement park)

"Just looking at that thing makes me feel dizzy." Abbie commented, looking up at the roller coaster Dean was grinning at. "Try not to throw up."

"You underestimate me." Dean answered, smugly. "Don't eat all of my candy." He warned her, handing his stuff to her to hold.

"You sure you don't wanna try one roller coaster?" Sam asked, grimacing at the sight before him. "I don't know if I can handle any more."

"You'll be fine." Abbie smiled, as he handed her his things to hold. The two brothers walked away, towards the ride, while Abbie sat down on a near by bench.

"So, Dean tell you the truth?" Ruby had sat down beside her. "How he's gonna be hell hound kibble in 11 months?"

"Hell hound kibble?" Abbie asked.

"Oh, I'm guessing he didn't tell you the whole story."

"He told me enough, what I need to know."

"I can help him, you know." Ruby teased, eating some of the candy Dean had left. "Simple really."

"Why would you want to help Dean?"

"I care." Ruby answered, "Hey, I used to be human."

"Doesn't answer my question. You're a demon, we send you guys back down below, why would you help?"

"You haven't sent me back yet, have you?" Ruby reasoned, "I have my reasons."

"So you keep saying, but last I checked, Dean was still checking out." Abbie told her.

"There's so much you don't know. Ask Sam how he died, who did it."

"It was the demon who killed their mom." Abbie answered, hoping it was the truth. "They killed him."

"Ding dong, the demon's dead." Ruby laughed, "It's not over." She stood up, "Enjoy your vacation."

Abbie sat, thinking about everything that Ruby had said when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Do I still have candy left?" It was Dean.

"Yeah." She smiled, "Here." She handed him his stuff back.

"You ok?" He asked, noticing how she seemed lost in thought.

"I'm fine, how was the ride?"

"It was awesome." Dean grinned, "Sam doesn't quite agree."

"Please tell me that was the last roller coaster for today." Sam sighed, "I can't take any more."

"Such a wimp." Dean commented, "What do you wanna do?" He asked Abbie.

"I'm actually hungry, let's eat then find somewhere to stay tonight." She answered, still thinking about Ruby and the conversation.

What did she mean by 'it's not over'? And what was a hell hound and what did it have to do with Dean? What did Sam and Dean not tell her about how Sam had been killed?

"You ok back there?" Dean asked Abbie as they drove to find somewhere to eat, "You're quiet."

"I'm just reading."

"What about?" Dean was curious.

"Nothing important." She had the page open to Hell hounds. Sam glanced back and noticed the page, but decided not to say anything.

"So, dinner? I'm thinking pizza." Trust Dean to always think of his stomach.

"Sounds good to me." Sam answered, watching Abbie in the mirror, as she covered her mouth in horror at what she was reading. "Abbie, pizza?"

"Sorry?"

"For dinner." Dean clarified, "Where's your head at?" He laughed, Sam didn't laugh.

"Yeah pizza sounds good." She closed her book and looked out of the car window.

(In the restaurant)

Dean had disappeared to the bathroom, Sam took the opportunity to ask Abbie about her reading, and unusual quietness over dinner. "Hell hounds, huh?"

"Hmmmm?" She asked, feigning ignorance.

"I saw you were reading about Hell hounds."

"Were you going to tell me? Was Dean?"

"He figured you didn't need to know how he was going to...you know...he didn't even want to tell you about the whole dying thing."

"I should've figured that he wasn't just going to go peacefully in his sleep." Abbie sighed.

"How'd you find out?"

"Ruby." Abbie answered, "She kinda showed up when you were on the last roller coaster. She's still saying she can help Dean and that the whole thing with Yellow Eyes isn't over. I should ask you more about when you died. So, what else don't I know?" She asked, "And don't tell me it's not important."

"Yellow Eyes, he had me and some others at a house, testing us. He wanted to see who would survive out of all of us, I'm still not sure what he wanted with us."

"You were killed there?"

"Yeah." Sam hated being reminded of that. "One of the others did it."

"So technically he was the one Yellow Eyes chose, until Dean..."

"We killed the guy, and Yellow Eyes. It _**is **_over. Despite what she says. I'm no different to anyone else now he's dead. I used to get visions, but not anymore."

"That's why those guys called you a psychic freak?"

"Yeah, but not any more."

"So you think Ruby can help Dean?" Abbie asked.

"I dunno." Sam answered, as Dean came back. "Maybe."

"What did I miss?" He asked, noting a lull in the conversation when he returned.

"Nothing." Abbie smiled at him, "Shall I get the check?"

"Sure." Dean replied, finishing his drink and putting his jacket on.

"Why do I get the feeling you guys were talking about me?" Dean asked Sam as Abbie was at the cash register.

"Look, Abbie knows about the whole Hell hound thing."

"You told her?! What was it? A by the way, when Dean goes to Hell, he's going to be mauled by massive dogs?!"

"Why would I tell her that, Dean? Do you think I want to upset her even more?"

"How else is she gonna find out?" Dean whispered, angrily. "Bobby." He stated, pulling out his cell phone, ready to give Bobby a piece of his mind.

"You think Bobby wants to upset her?" Sam reasoned, "Ruby showed up at the amusement park, let a few details slip. Including how I 'died', and the psychic kid challenge. She told Abbie it wasn't over."

"We killed the son of a bitch, of course it's over."

"That's what I told Abbie." Sam told him, "As far as I'm concerned, it's over, no more visions or anything."

"Ready to hit the road?" Abbie asked, walking back over to them.

"Sure." Dean answered, handing her jacket to her and sliding out of the booth they'd been sitting in.

(At the motel)

Abbie walked into her and Dean's room, Sam had booked a separate room next door, and lay on the bed. "So, we gonna talk about the whole Hell hound thing?" Dean asked her, lying beside her.

"Nope." She answered.

"I didn't want you to find out about what's going to happen, especially not from a damn demon."

"Can we not talk about this? Please?" Abbie sighed, staring at the ceiling.

"Fine." Dean muttered, "Some break this is, huh? Next time she shows up, I'm sending her ass packing."

"She said she could help."

"No, she can't, Abbie. Demons lie all the time." Dean reminded her.

"Has she lied so far?" Abbie asked, "About the Hell hounds? About Sam's death?"

"No, I guess not, but-"

"Why are you so eager to believe it's hopeless, Dean?"

"I don't know, maybe I don't want to be disappointed, maybe if, if we do beat this, then it means that Dad chose to leave us." He admitted.

"He wouldn't have chosen it, you don't know what sort of deal he had..." Abbie reasoned, "Anyway this counts as work talk, I've had enough of that for today."

"So, what now?" Dean turned to face Abbie, who did the same.

"Now? I think you still need distracted."

"And we have our own room." Dean grinned, turning off the light.


	22. Chapter 22

22

(That night)

Sam couldn't sleep, he wondered if it was because he was on his own as Dean and Abbie had a separate room, or if it was because he was finding it difficult to switch off. Deciding he wasn't going to get to sleep any time soon, he grabbed his jacket and headed out to a local bar.

He ordered a beer and sat at the bar. "Buy me a beer?"

"What do you want?" Ruby was beside him. "You had no right to tell Abbie about the Hell hounds."

"Now, now, Sam. That's no way to talk to someone who's trying to help."

"Help?You've done nothing except talk." Sam was unconvinced. "Can you help Dean?"

"I told you I could." She answered, "Abbie deserved to know the truth."

"Not down to the last detail." Sam countered.

"What's the matter, Sam? Scared she'll get nightmares? She's Dean's concern, not yours. We have other things to worry about."

"She's a friend, Ruby, and unless you want us to send you back, you'll leave her alone. This isn't her fight."

"This, Sammy boy, is a war, not a fight. And she _**is**_ involved now." Ruby explained, "She was lucky to survive the exorcism, a bit too lucky, don't you think? She's part of this. Look at poor Meg, she didn't just bounce back, did she?"

"You're a cold bitch." Sam knew that Abbie was a lot stronger than Meg had been, that she had been lucky to survive after her encounter with the seven deadly sins.

"Yeah, and this cold bitch has saved your ass a couple of times now. Some respect might be nice. Especially if you want me to help you out with Dean and his little problem."

"And remind me why you're on our side?"

"I don't need to justify myself to you. If you don't want my help, fine. Watch him die, I don't care. I'll get Bobby to give the Colt to someone who'll use it."

"The Colt doesn't work." Sam sighed, "You're bluffing."

"Call him and ask him, or ask your new best friend. Oh, she didn't tell you? You thought I just showed up to let slip about Dean's...predicament."

"The Colt's working? Why would you-"

"All you need to know is, it's fixed. This war won't be easy, Sam. You're gonna have to do things that go against that gentle nature of yours. There'll be collateral damage...but, it has to be done." Ruby told him.

"Wait, if I have the Colt, I can kill the Crossroads demon and break Dean's deal." Sam grinned, getting up from his stool, and leaving the bar and Ruby behind.

He ran back to the motel, tempted to go straight to Dean and tell him that he could save him, but stopped when he remembered why he had gotten a separate room. He decided instead to call Bobby.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Bobby answered his phone, concern clear.

"Nothing Bobby, but I think I know how to save Dean." Sam could hardly contain his excitement.

"You do?"

"The Colt, Bobby. If I can kill the demon-"

"Son, your daddy had the Colt and he didn't make it, it can't be that easy Sam." Bobby told him.

"But what if it is? What if we're looking for problems where there aren't any? Surely we have to try something." Sam sighed, wondering. "Ruby fixed the Colt, right?"

"Yeah, Abbie tell you?"

"No, Ruby showed up here." Sam explained, "Told Abbie all about Hell hounds."

"Great." Bobby mumbled, "That's all those two need. Your friendly neighbourhood demon following them. How'd she take it?"

"Surprisingly well, I've gotten a different room, thought I'd give them some space. I don't know if her and Dean have spoken about it." Sam thought back to his conversation with Ruby. "Bobby, was it unusual that Abbie survived the exorcism?"

"Unusual? I don't think so, surprised me for sure, but she's a fighter, you survived possession, didn't you?" Bobby reasoned, "You seen how ill she was after that demon threw her, she's not invincible Sam. Why'd you ask?"

"Just something Ruby said..."

"She's trying to turn you against each other, Sam. What do you expect? She's a demon."

"She said 'it wasn't over' and that Abbie's a part of all of this too."

"A part of what?" Bobby asked, "Yellow Eyes war? He's dead, Sam. Abbie's just part of the war because she knows about it, and more importantly, she's on our side. Don't listen to that demon. Get yourself some sleep, son. I'll see you next week, we can talk about what you're planning to do."

"Ok, thanks Bobby." Sam hung up and headed into his own room.

(Next morning)

Dean woke up and looked around the room, it was strange not to have a list of people to question or research to do. He grinned when he seen Abbie, still asleep beside him. He had to admit that it was weird being in a motel room without Sam, still at least he was only next door. Abbie stirred beside him, yawning and sitting up. "Hey, been awake long?" She asked through a yawn.

"Not really, just a couple of minutes." He answered, "I was going to pick us up some breakfast."

"Try not to eat mines this time." She laughed, as he left the bed.

"Don't flip out on me then." Dean told her, walking through to the bathroom to shower. Abbie followed him, sitting on the closed toilet while he showered.

"So, is it gonna hurt?" She asked him, distracting herself by reading the ingredients on a shampoo bottle.

"Going for breakfast, no."

"Quit joking, Dean. The hell hound thing."

"So, now we're talking about it?" He commented, "Well, they're big massive dogs with big massive claws and hell doesn't believe in anaesthesia so I'm guessing it will." He figured there was no point in trying to protect her. "It'll be over quickly though, I'm sure."

"Is that how your dad died?"

"No, his heart just stopped."

"Why won't that just happen to you?"

"Different demon, different deal." Dean explained, reappearing from behind the shower curtain.

"Same end result." Abbie noted, sadly. "But we have time that your dad didn't."

"Yeah." Dean answered, believing that he was going to hell no matter what Abbie said. "What do you want for breakfast?" He asked, walking through to the bedroom, and pulling on some clothes.

"Orange juice, and a plain bagel."

"Whoa, what? Are you on a health kick?" Dean frowned.

"No, just figured if I had a healthy breakfast, you might not steal it." She laughed, "I'm hungry, scoot." Abbie showered herself, and sat down to read when there was a knock on the door. It was Sam. "Morning, Sam."

"Hey." He smiled awkwardly, "Dean here?"

"He's getting breakfast, come on in." Abbie opened the door wider to let him in. "You could call him and ask him to get you something too."

"We need to talk." Sam told her, sitting down at the table.


	23. Chapter 23

23

"Sounds serious." Abbie sat down opposite Sam, "What's up? Other than everything?"

"Ruby."

"Did she tell you how she's gonna save him, 'cause I'm not seeing much progress."

"Why didn't you tell me the Colt was fixed?" Sam asked.

"Had other things on my mind, and I don't know for sure it's working, I don't know if Bobby tested it, and I'm finding it hard to trust a demon."

"It could be the way to save Dean."

"You think?" Abbie frowned, "It's that simple?"

"We don't know unless we try." He reasoned, "We shouldn't tell him, in case...you know." He didn't want to get Dean's hopes up, only to fail.

"Count me in."Abbie allowed herself a smile. "When do we take the son of a bitch out?"

"We need to get to the crossroads Dean used, so next time we get omens in that area, we do it."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I can do this on my own." Sam told her.

"I know you can, I'm your back up." She answered, "We're in this together." Sam looked uncomfortable, "You don't want my help?"

"No, it's not that, I just...Dean'd kill me for taking you to the demon."

"We're going to gank it's ass, and if it saves him, he won't be angry."

"Ruby said something else last night, about you."

"What about me?" Abbie asked, "Don't tell me, she loves my lip gloss and wants to swap beauty tips?"

"You're a part of this."

"This?"

"Everything, the war. Yellow Eyes plans. Do you have any idea what she means? Anything unusual happen, when you were young maybe?"

"Like what?"

"Are your parents both alive? Your mom especially? You have siblings?"

"Mom died when I was 8." Abbie told him, "And I'm an only child."

"How did your mom die?"

"Brain tumour. After that Dad shipped me off to convent school. Is that significant?"

"No, it's not his normal MO. Can't be that. Maybe Bobby was right, you're just a part of it because you know what's going on."

"You think I'm hiding something? Sam, after this chat you know more about my past than Dean." Abbie told him, with a laugh, hiding her seriousness.

"No, I guess it was just Ruby trying to make us second guess each other." He admitted, pulling out his cell to call Dean and order breakfast.

"Sam?" Abbie asked, once he'd hung up, "I'm scared."

"What of?" He asked, frowning.

"Dean dying, being part of this. What if my getting possessed wasn't random? What if Ruby's right?"

"Well, if she's right. And I mean if, we'll deal with it together, ok?"

"Thanks Sam." She tried to smile, "Don't tell Dean. He's got enough to worry about. He doesn't need to worry about my stuff."

"Abbie, I think-"

"Please, Sam."

"Ok." He agreed, "You know you can talk to me if you want? About anything?"

She simply nodded, and shakily wiped her eyes, and ran a hand through her hair, just as Dean arrived back. "OJ and a bagel for the lady. Coffee and a cheeseburger for me. Latte and a muffin for Sammy. You've been crying." He stated, looking at Abbie. "What did you say to her?!" He whispered angrily at Sam.

"It's nothing, just an allergy. Damn motel room." She answered, Dean looked unconvinced. "I'll get some anti histamines at the drug store later, we could do with re stocking the first aid kit."

"Is this about the whole Hell hound thing?" Dean asked, sipping his coffee.

"No, it's not." Abbie sighed, wearily.

"Are you in pain? Let me see your bandage." Dean moved over beside her.

"Dammit, Dean, I'm fine!" She snapped, "Stop hovering like a damn mother hen."

"Well, excuse me for giving a damn!" Dean snapped back.

"Can you guys just cool it? Abbie's fine, Dean. Just an allergy like she said, her eyes have been sore since I got here. We should get you eye drops." Sam suggested, backing her up.

"You're shaking." Dean pointed out, pretending not to care.

"Low blood sugar, not eaten yet." Abbie countered, taking a bite of her bagel to prove her point.

"That can cause the shakes." Sam agreed, nodding to Dean.

"Someone like to tell me what the hell's going on with you two? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, Dean." Sam answered, glancing at Abbie. "It's nothing."

"Honestly?" Dean asked, looking at Abbie, who was staring at the table. "Abbie?"

"You want the truth?" Abbie looked up at him.

"Abbie..." Sam started.

"I wasn't crying over the whole Hell hound thing." She told Dean, "I used the motel soap and now my eyes itch. It's an allergy."

"Fine." Dean huffed, not believing her, but knowing she wasn't going to tell, he resolved to get the truth out of Sam later. "After we eat, we can get packed up and leave for the lake." The three of them sat in silence, until Dean's cell phone rang. "Hey Bobby." He walked over to the opposite end of the room to continue the conversation.

"You need to talk to him, Abbie. God only knows what he thinks we're hiding. He's not dumb, he sure as hell didn't buy that allergy crap." Sam whispered.

"Fine, I'll tell him we talked about the whole Hell hound thing and not how I might be a part of this war."

"Well?" Dean asked, walking back towards them.

"I was upset over the Hell hounds." Abbie mumbled.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Dean's face softened. "It's going to be ok. Sam, you should've told me."

"Abbie didn't want to upset you." Well it was a half truth, Sam thought. "What did Bobby want?"

"He's not heard from Ritchie, other than a phone call to say he'd arrived." Dean answered, "I'm sure it's nothing."

"You want to check it out?" Sam asked.

"Ritchie's a big boy, we're not responsible for every hunter out there, Sam. We have our own problems to deal with, we're supposed to be on a time out."

"Well, once we've finished breakfast, how bout I get us checked out and we can head for the lake?" Abbie suggested, glad of a reason to change the subject.

"Sounds good to me." Sam agreed, finally starting to eat his breakfast.

"I don't mind if you want to carry on through to Ohio, check on this Ritchie guy." Abbie offered, "Just make sure you add whatever time you spend sorting it out onto our vacation time."

"We're not going to Ohio." Dean reiterated, finishing his coffee. "If you guys wanna check it out, go ahead. I'll be the one working on my sun tan."

"Fine, we'll go to the lake." Abbie smiled, secretly glad Dean had decided not to go.


	24. Chapter 24

24

(Four days later)

"47 weeks." Bobby sighed, looking at his wall calendar. Dean had called the night before saying that they would be at Bobby's for lunchtime that day. They had spent the past three days at the lake, relaxing. Well, Dean had relaxed, Bobby was sure Sam and Abbie had spent portions of each day buried in books. "I sure hope Sam's plan works." Bobby stood up as he heard the familiar sound of the Impala rolling into his yard.

"Hey Bobby." Dean walked into his lounge a couple of minutes later, carrying his and Abbie's bags.

"Hey Dean." Bobby smiled at him, he had to admit, he looked healthier, the break had done him good.

"Hiya Bobby." Abbie and Sam walked in behind Dean, Abbie gave him a hug. "It's good to see you."

"You too, kid."She looked as if the world was on her shoulders, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, Bobby. I'm good. Ready to lose these sutures." She managed to smile at that.

"Hey Bobby." Sam reached over to hug Bobby, once he'd dumped his bag on the floor. "Any word on Ritchie?"

"Always thinking about the job." Dean sighed, "Can't we have lunch first?"

"Ritchie didn't make it." Bobby told Sam, walking through to the kitchen.

"Well, aren't you glad that we didn't go down there now?" Dean asked, "Could've been us."

"Yeah, we lucked out on that one." Abbie mumbled, feeling bad that someone else had died on what should've been their case.

"Ritchie was never the sharpest hunter, probably got distracted by a pretty demon." Dean reminisced about the fallen hunter.

"So, how was the lake?" Bobby asked, wanting to change the subject to a lighter topic.

"It was nice. Quiet." Sam answered.

"No more demons?" Bobby looked at all three of them. "After she spoke to you?"

"Demons? Sam?" Dean frowned at Sam. "That Ruby...tell me you sent her ass back after what she told Abbie." Sam remained silent, "Of course you didn't. You still think she can save me. So help me, see if she's stupid enough to chat to me, I'm not thinking twice...I'm gonna-"

"She fixed the Colt." Bobby told Dean, "That's why she showed up here that day."

"She's been to all three of you and none of you have sent her back? It's what we do!" Dean fumed, "Bobby, surely you're not turning pro demon too?"

"No, I'm not Dean, you should know me better than that, but hell, is it so bad having an insider?"

"An insider. Am I the only one seeing that she's a freaking demon?! She's lying!"

"She's useful." Sam argued, "She knows what's going on with the war."

"Don't come running to me when this bites you on the ass." Dean told him.

"Can we just stop talking about Ruby, please?" Abbie asked, wearily, not wanting Sam to reveal the details of the second conversation.

"Amen to that." Bobby answered, "How about Sam and I make some lunch?"

"Sounds good to me." Dean grinned.

"I'm just going to dump the bags upstairs." Abbie told them, picking them up.

"Umm no you're not." Dean told her, "Sutures? In fact, why don't I look at them and see if we can get rid of them, huh?"

"Sure." Abbie agreed, as Dean took the bags from her and headed upstairs.

"K, let me see them." Abbie lifted her top, Dean checked the wound. "I think we should take them out later."

"Good."

"So, you gonna tell me what's on your mind?" Dean asked her, flopping down on the opposite bed.

"What's on my mind?" She frowned, "Other than hell hounds, you mean?"

Dean nodded, "Why do I feel like you're not telling me something?"

Abbie took a deep breath, deciding to be honest with Dean. "Ruby told Sam I was a part of all of this." She explained, not looking at him. "But I don't know how...I mean, maybe it wasn't random that I got possessed and met you guys, maybe it's been, I dunno, fate."

"She told Sam this? When?"

"Before the lake."

"And Sam told you?" Dean suddenly understood, "That's why you were upset at the motel." Dean stood up. "Dammit, Abbie. You should've come to me, Sam should've."

"Bobby thinks I'm a part of it just because I know about it." Abbie didn't sound convinced.

"Bobby? Of course Bobby knew." Dean was angry at being left out of the loop. "You know, you went nuts when I hid my deal from you, said I had to be honest with you if this was gonna work. This is a two way street, you need to be honest with me too."

"Dean, I-" Abbie stuttered, "You had enough to worry about, I-"

"You think I'm so selfish and worried about myself that I wouldn't care that a demon was playing mind games with you and Sam?! We're supposed help each other through this crap!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You know what?! Go tell it to it to Sam and Bobby!" Dean stormed out of the room, Abbie sat on the bed until she heard the Impala leave.

"He knows?" Sam asked, walking into the room, Abbie nodded.

"I messed up, big time. He asked what was going on, I told him what Ruby said, about me. So, now he thinks we've all been lying to him. Sorry, Sam."

"Don't be sorry, you were just being honest with him. I should never have told you." Sam sighed.

"Sure you should've. It was about me." Abbie told him. "Can you tell Bobby not to bother with lunch for me?"

"Making yourself ill isn't going to calm Dean down." Sam warned, "He just needs to cool off, probably his way of dealing with Ritchie."

"I didn't want to upset him, Sam. I just thought he ought to know." Abbie was close to tears.

"He'll be back, Abbie." Sam told her, "He's just trying to get all this straight in his head. You should get some sleep, you look wiped out."

"Feel it." She sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"I'll have Bobby save you some lunch."

"Thanks Sam." She laid down to go sleep.

Sam walked back down to see Bobby. "Dean back yet?" Bobby shook his head. "Called?"

"I think we're all in his bad books."

"Abbie doesn't want lunch." Sam told Bobby, taking his own lunch. "I said we'd save her some."

"Her and that brother of yours are gonna be the end of me." Bobby mumbled.

"Dean's just over reacting to what Ruby said, I dunno if it's what she said that pissed him off or the fact it was her who said it." Sam commented following Bobby through to the lounge.

(Later that night)

Abbie was asleep on the sofa, covered with a blanket, Sam watching TV quietly on the recliner, Bobby had gone to bed a few hours earlier, claiming he had a lot of work to do the next day, when Dean finally walked in the front door.

"About time." Sam told him, seeing him. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Out."

"Clearly."

"Anything else you guys wanna share?" He nodded to Abbie, sitting on the edge of the sofa where she slept.

"Hey, man, I wanted her to tell you back at the motel, but it was her choice to not tell you then, and since it was about her, I figured it was up to her." Sam explained.

"You still should've told me, Sam." Dean had calmed down, but clearly wasn't over it. "So, what exactly did Ruby say?"

"She just implied that there was a reason that Abbie survived the exorcism. She's part of the master plan."

"She _**implied**_ it?" Dean asked. "You told Abbie she was part of this because a demon implied something, this is just your interpretation? So this could be nothing?"

"Or it could be something. Bobby thinks that it's Ruby's way of messing with us, but he was surprised she survived the exorcism...but thinks that it's irrelevant because of how ill she was after the sins, proves she's just as vulnerable as anyone else."

"I wish you guys wouldn't talk about me as if I wasn't here." Abbie sat up, yawning.

"How long have you been listening?" Sam asked her.

"Since Dean slammed the front door behind him."

"Well I didn't expect anyone to be asleep down here." Dean replied, "Why aren't you in bed?"

"Was waiting up for you." Sam answered for her.

"Sterling job, Abs." Dean laughed, standing up and walking through to the kitchen. "Ah, you saved me lunch." He walked back out with a sandwich, the one that Bobby had saved for Abbie.

"Course we did." Abbie smiled, shooting a 'shut up' glance at Sam. "I'm gonna head upstairs now I know you're ok."

"I'll be up once I've eaten this awesome sandwich." Dean replied with his mouth full.

"Night Abbie." Sam told her. "That was Abbie's sandwich, you know?"

"Not anymore." Dean grinned, then realised what Sam was getting at. "She's not eaten?"

"This is affecting her more than you realise, Dean. She needed you today and you walked out on her."

"I needed to get this straight in my head, I've not had three days to process this like you." Dean snapped, "I'm sure you and Bobby were there for her."

"It wasn't us she needed." Sam argued, sighing. "I think you guys need some time alone, I found a salt and burn in North Dakota."

"I'm not-"

"I'm leaving in the morning."

"But I thought you wanted a break too." Dean frowned, "I thought-"

"Dean, it's a salt and burn, and I'm not the one on a deadline here. I can handle it, ok? You just concentrate on you. I can handle some basic cases while you recharge. You just let me know when you want back in." Dean looked thoughtful for a moment, then seemed to accept what Sam was saying, and stood up and walked through to the kitchen and started making some grilled cheese. "You're still hungry?" Sam asked.

"Think she'll accept it as a peace offering?"

"I'm sure she will." Sam smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

25

"Peace offering." Dean stated, handing the plate to Abbie.

"You didn't need to." She looked up at him, he cursed himself for not seeing how stressed she was.

"Least I can do after eating your lunch."

"Sam told you." She laughed. "Peace offering huh?"

"I shouldn't have walked out earlier." He sat down beside her on the bed. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Abbie took a bite of her sandwich. "'Thanks for the sandwich."

"Sorry I ate yours." Dean smiled, "You know, it wouldn't have happened if you'd eaten it."

"Wasn't hungry."

"And I'm so resisting the urge to lecture you about looking after yourself. You know, things will be easier if you don't make yourself ill." Abbie raised her eyebrows at him, "Lecture over. Did you know about Sam's plan?"

"Plan?" Had Sam told Dean about the crossroads plan?

"He's going to stick with basic hunts, salt and burns, poltergeists. We continue our break and let him know when we want back in."

"You guys are splitting up?"

"Just for a couple of weeks, he wants back out there and I don't right now. He'll be fine." Dean assured her, "He's leaving in the morning."

"Is this because of today? You and Sam aren't talking to each other because of me?"

"No, Sam and I are fine, this is about me and you, and making this work. I'm not used to the whole relationship thing, you know? And I need to learn not to just walk out when things are hard." Dean admitted, "So, for the next while, it's just me and you."

"Seriously?" Abbie asked.

Dean nodded, "Let's get those sutures out, hmmm? Promise I'll be gentle." Dean worked quietly, removing the sutures, then looked up at Abbie with a satisfied grin. "All done. Nice scar you got there."

"I'll live." Abbie commented. "You ok with letting Sam go off and do this?"

"You know what, I think I am." Dean answered, "He's a big boy and I won't be around forever. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Just make sure he knows to check in with us regular, even if it's just a quick phone call."

"Man, you sound like my dad." Dean had to laugh. "Sam knows to check in, we've been doing this all our lives."

"I know, I just worry, that's all."

"I'm sure Sam appreciates it." Dean told her, "You get some sleep, I'm just going back down to see Sam, k?"

"Sure." She handed him her empty plate to take back downstairs. "Night Dean."

Dean walked back down to where Sam had settled himself on the sofa. "You know, there's two beds upstairs. No need to wreck your back."

"You and Abbie ok?" Sam asked, surprised to see Dean back. "Did she throw you out?"

Dean presented the empty plate as proof they were ok, "Took her sutures out, made her eat something, apologised. We're fine."

"Wow, you apologised?" Sam smirked, "You are so whipped."

"Am not." Dean mumbled, sitting on the recliner.

"Are too, Dean, when do you ever cook for anyone? Ok, grilled cheese isn't a fancy dinner,but still."

"You'd have starved if I didn't cook for you growing up."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Sam laughed, "Whipped."

"I'm whipped, huh?" Dean commented, "You need to check in with us everyday you're out hunting." Dean grinned, "Abbie's orders."

"Dean..."

"Hey, you don't check in, she stresses and I get it in the neck..."

"K." Sam admitted defeat.

"Whipped." Dean declared smugly, "You coming upstairs? You got a long drive ahead of you tomorrow."

"Sure." Sam answered, following Dean upstairs, to where Abbie was already asleep.

"You're sure you want to do this, Sam?" Dean asked, quietly, "Don't feel you need to just because of me and Abbie. We like having you around."

"I'm sure, Dean. You enjoy the down time, ok?" Sam told him, climbing into the empty bed.

"Oh, I intend to." Dean laughed, climbing into the bed beside Abbie. "Bobby's got a '65 Cougar he wants me to help him fix up."

"Does Abbie know that your break is going to be spent under the hood of a car?" Sam asked, laughing.

"I won't be working on the car 24/7!" Dean protested.

"Yeah, you'll be stopping for food." Sam answered, smirking. "Night Dean."

"Night Sammy."

(Next morning)

"Morning Abs." Dean walked into Bobby's kitchen, seeing her at the table, with a coffee and a newspaper. "On your own?"

"Sam and Bobby are in the yard looking for a car that Sam can use." She explained, putting down her paper. "Coffee?"

"That would be great." He grinned, walking over to Bobby's door to the yard.

"I'll bring it out." Abbie smiled, standing up to make the coffee.

"Yeah, I think this one would be good, Bobby. Not like the soccer mom mobile we had before." Dean could hear Sam and Bobby laughing. "Hey." Sam greeted him with a smile. "What do you think of my new ride?"

"Nothing compared to my baby." Dean laughed, while Abbie cleared her throat behind him. "You're not jealous of a car, are you? You know the Impala's my baby." Abbie raised her eyebrows. "You're my sweetheart."

"Yeah right, I know I'll always come second to that heap of metal." She smirked.

"You did not just call her a heap of metal. Seriously." Dean frowned, while Sam and Bobby watched the exchange amused.

"You're on dangerous ground there, girl." Bobby warned her.

"I know, but it's fun to tease him." Abbie laughed, handing Dean his coffee.

"Is that how it's gonna be, huh?" Dean asked, "Sammy, room for one more on your salt and burn?"

"You love it, Winchester." Abbie told him, laughing and walking back inside.

"Well, I think I'll get headed for North Dakota, good luck playing referee with these two, Bobby." Sam laughed.

"I'll try my best." Bobby replied, "You take care, call us, ok?"

"You know the drill, lil bro. You need anything, you call us." Dean told him, giving him a quick hug. "Abbie, Sam's leaving." He called to her, she joined them in the yard.

"You're sure about this, Sam?" She asked him, feeling partly responsible. He nodded, and hugged her, "Take care of yourself, ok?"

"I will, and I promise I'll call." He smiled, before she could remind him to, he let her go.

"Ok guys, I better get going." Sam climbed into the car, and started the engine, pulling away, watching as Dean wrapped his arms around Abbie and rested his chin on her head, and Bobby went back inside.


	26. Chapter 26

26

(A week later)

"You miss him, don't you?" Abbie asked Dean, as she sat on the stairs outside watching Dean mess about under the hood of a car. "I see you jump every time the phone rings."

"I worry about him." Dean answered, "He's my baby brother."

"He's a 25 year old baby." Abbie pointed out.

"To me, he'll always be the little kid who followed me around with annoying questions, I swear, why this, why that, kid was a nightmare."

"He's called in every day, and he's fine." Abbie reminded him, "How's the car going?"

"Needs a lot of work, keep me busy for a while." Dean finally looked up from under the hood, "You don't mind that I'm spending so much time on it, do you?" He remembered Sam's comments before.

"No, it's good to see you relaxed for a change. Bobby called, he's got wind of something a couple of towns over, are you ok holding the fort for a day or so?"

"Holding the fort?" Dean asked, slightly worried, tinkering with a car was different to minding Bobby's business.

"It's either that or we check out this thing, poltergeist in a family home, 4 year old is terrified."

"Tell Bobby I'll hold the fort."

"Why won't you take it?"

"Told you, I'm not doing this for a while." He was back under the car.

"You'd much rather run the yard?"

"Look, last poltergeist we had was in our old family home, in Lawrence. I don't want reminded of that."

"The night she died?"

"No, two years ago. Sam had a vision, we checked it out, and got to lose Mom all over again."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Dean answered, "I don't wanna talk about it, I swore I never wanted to go back there, and what do you know, I was right not to."

"You saved the family?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's something at least." Abbie walked over to the car. "Sorry if I pushed you to talk about it."

"It's ok." Abbie could hear him sniff, obviously it still upset him to think of his mom. Abbie moved to walk back inside, but was surprised when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "I shouldn't have snapped at you, I just don't like being reminded of mom and how we lost her. She gave herself up, used her energy to cancel out the poltergeist in the house. It was like her dying all over again."

"I didn't realise." Abbie turned to face him, noting a tear on his cheek, she wiped it away. "I'll call Bobby, ok?"

"Stay out here for a bit?" Dean asked, tears in his eyes.

"Sure." Abbie followed him to the stairs where they sat in silence. "Your mom must've been pretty amazing, to do that."

"She was." Dean managed to smile. "I'm done with the car for today. I'll call Bobby, let him know I'll handle things here." He walked back over to the car, dropped the hood and walked inside with Abbie. He washed his hands and grabbed his cell phone and called Bobby. "Hey, if I'm looking after the yard, does that make you my assistant?"

"Your assistant?" Abbie scoffed, "No. It makes you a grease monkey, honey."

"Head grease monkey, actually." Dean stated, "I'm the boss. I got a missed call from Sam, just gonna see if he's ok. Hey Sam."

"Hey Dean."

"Everything ok?" He asked, worried.

"Everything's fine, just checking in. Sorted that vengeful spirit, so I'm heading to the Roadhouse to catch up with Ellen and Jo. How are things back at the ranch?"

"Fine, Bobby's off on a poltergeist chase, so I'm in charge."

"And you're loving it." Sam laughed.

"What's not to love?"

"Anyways, just thought I'd let you know what was happening, maybe you and Abbie could stop by the Roadhouse at some point, I'm sure she'd like to get to know Ellen and Jo. Ellen's already itching to meet her."

"Word travels fast huh?" Dean had to laugh, "I'll need to wait for Bobby to get back."

"Cool, well I'll tell Ellen when I see her that you'll pop by."

"Any sign of Ruby, Sam?" Dean asked, sitting down on the couch.

"No, nothing. She been to see you guys again?"

"Nope, maybe she's done playing games."

"Maybe." Sam mused, assuming Dean didn't know that she had fixed the Colt and had possibly saved him. "I better go, I told Ellen I'd be there by tonight. Say hi to Abbie for me."

"Will do, same to Ellen and Jo." Dean replied, "Take care of yourself, Sammy."

"Bye Dean." Sam hung up and packed his bag and headed for the Roadhouse.

"Abbie?" Dean called through to the kitchen where she was making lunch, "Sam says hi."

"How's he doing?"

"Great, he's actually heading to meet up with some friends of ours, wondered if we wanted to join him."

"Friends?" Abbie asked, "You mean other hunters?"

"Not really, Ellen runs a bar, her daughter Jo helps out and has been known to dabble in hunting." Dean explained. "We can head there once Bobby's back, if you want."

"It's not a job?" Abbie clarified.

"No, it's not a job, it's catching up with Sam and some friends, that's all."

"Count me in." She smiled, excited at the prospect of meeting new people in the business too.

(Three days later)

"Ellen's gonna love you, stop panicking." Dean glanced over at Abbie, who was sitting in the passenger seat. "We're here. Sam said he'll be by later, just doing some research at the library today."

"OK." Abbie took a deep breath, "I'll grab the bags."

"Leave them, I'll get them later." Dean told her, getting out of the car and walking towards the roadhouse. He walked through the door, taking Abbie's hand and walked towards the bar. "What's a guy gotta do to get a drink round here?"

"Dean Winchester, is that you?" Ellen called out from the back of the bar, coming out to give him a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good, yeah. This is Abbie."

"I've heard all about you, the girl who tamed Dean Winchester." Ellen smiled, giving Abbie a hug. "It's good to meet you."

"You too." Abbie answered, relaxing.

"No Jo?" Dean asked, looking around the bar.

"Nope, girl's off in Montana chasing a damn chupacabra." Ellen sighed, shaking her head.

"Oh." Dean replied, disappointed, he was sure that she and Abbie would have gotten along. "Shame."

"Usual room for you guys?" Ellen asked, "It's all set up for you, Sam's room's just across the hall."

"That would be great, Ellen. Thanks." Dean grinned, "So, about that drink?"

"Beer?" Ellen offered, as Dean and Abbie both nodded. "Have a seat, I'll bring it over, you want a burger or fries or something?"

"Fries would be great."

"I'll go with a burger, thanks." Dean sat down in the booth beside Abbie.

"Sam should be back soon, then we can all have a good catch up."

( Later that afternoon)

"You find what you were looking for, Sam?" Ellen asked as he came back.

"Think so, just got a couple of people to see tomorrow, verify some stuff and then salt and burn." Sam answered, sitting at the bar.

"Surprise for you in the corner there."

Sam glanced around, seeing Dean and Abbie there, in the middle of a conversation. "Hey guys." He walked over to them.

"Sam, hey." Abbie smiled, standing up to hug him, noting how he winced. "You ok?"

"Bit bruised." Sam admitted, "Vengeful spirit was stronger than I thought. Nothing's broken though."

"You should've called, come home if you were hurt." Abbie scolded him. Dean smiled at her use of the word home.

"I'm fine." Sam sat down at the table with them. "Honestly."

"He's had worse." Dean reminded Abbie, "As have you."

"So, what were you researching?" Abbie asked, "Anything exciting?"

"Just a haunting, I just need to check a few things then salt and burn." He answered, "Nothing major."

"Boring." Dean agreed. "I'm gonna grab the bags from the car." He excused himself and walked back toward the bar.

"She's nice." Ellen commented, as Dean stopped to chat. "You guys look happy together."

"We are." Dean smiled.

"Good for you. About time you thought about settling down."

"Ellen, I've known her 4 weeks." Dean laughed.

"I'll remind you of this 10 years and 3 kids from now." Ellen clearly didn't know about Dean's situation. "Trust me."

"Sure, Ellen." Dean continued out to the car, returning a few moments later with the bags, dumped them upstairs then came back to Abbie and Sam. "Couple of beers before we hit the hay?"

"I'm gonna give the beers a miss, you guys can catch up without me." Abbie stood up. "Room's first on the left?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a bit." Dean told her, turning back to chat with Sam.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Abbie awoke the next morning to an empty bed, and a hastily scribbled note left on the table. She picked it up and read it. 'Went to help Sam with the salt and burn, back soon. Dean x'

"Guess you want back in then." She laughed to herself. She changed and headed down to the bar, where Ellen was in the back, cooking some breakfast.

"Hey there." Ellen called out, "Come on through and get some breakfast. Scrambled eggs ok?"

"Morning Ellen." Abbie walked through to the kitchen. "Sounds great."

"Sit yourself down." Ellen told her, indicating the table. "Coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks." Abbie answered, sitting down. "Dean's helping Sam this morning." Abbie stated as they sat at the table together.

"You don't like it?" Ellen asked, puzzled.

"No, I'm fine with it, just unexpected, that's all. I guess that means business as normal." She gave a slight sigh. "Ah well."

"It's a tough life, kid. Believe me, I know. Even when it's a simple case, you worry. I can't count the nights I spent wondering if Bill was ok."

"Bill?"

"My husband. He died working a case with John."

"He was a hunter too?"

"How'd you think I know the boys?" Ellen laughed. "I just had to accept this was his, I don't know, calling, vocation. He was doing good."

"I'm assuming Sam already told you how I met them."

"Bits and pieces." Ellen replied, "Must've been tough."

"It was. That's why I want to be out there, helping." Abbie explained, "Save other people from that."

"It's good you guys found each other. Never thought I'd see Dean settling down." Ellen smiled, fondly. " Of course he denied he was settling down, I told him that despite his 'only known her 4 weeks' talk, I'd remind him of this ten years and 3 kids from now."

"Ten years and three kids." Abbie repeated, knowing that in the current situation, that was unlikely.

"Something I don't know?" Ellen questioned, noting Abbie's thoughtful face.

"No, no. I'm just not used to thinking much further ahead than next week." Abbie covered up.

"Always a good plan in this game, 'cause you never know what's gonna happen from week to week."

"So, your daughter hunts too?"

"Much as I don't want her to, she's a Harvelle." Ellen laughed, "Too much like her father that one."

"I'm sure she knows what she's doing."

"So, Sam was telling me you've been in the wars lately." Ellen changed the subject. "Hospital and everything."

"Part of the territory I believe."

"You had those boys panicked." Ellen told her, "Even Bobby, and believe me, Bobby's seen a lot. That's how I know this is the real deal with Dean and you."

"Don't talk to me about Dean and deals." Abbie sighed.

"Now I know I'm missing something." Ellen thought for a moment. "What has that boy done now?"

"He's got..." Abbie sighed, thinking, "46 weeks to live because he made a deal."

Ellen sighed heavily, Bobby had explained to her how John had died, and about how Dean had saved Sam, he just hadn't told her the whole story. She kicked herself for the comment she had made to Dean the night before. "Damn." She whispered.

"Sam and I may have a way to get him out of it though." Abbie added, hopefully. "We've not told him, in case....you know."

"My lips are sealed."

"Thanks Ellen."

"Another successful ganking." Dean declared walking into the bar, alerting Ellen and Abbie to his prescence, they walked out to the bar area to meet them. "Good morning ladies."

"Hey." Abbie smiled, "Got your note."

"Didn't want to wake you, and Sam wanted to get a jump on this."

"I'm guessing you're back in then?" Abbie asked, "You told me this wasn't a job."

"And it wasn't. I swear that's not why we're here." Dean told her, "I just helped out. Besides, I still have that car to finish at Bobby's."

"You don't need to justify it to me." Abbie replied, "It's good that you helped Sam out."

"So, what have you been up to while I've been digging up remains?"

"Just girl talk, you know."

"Hey Abbie." Sam walked in behind Dean, "Hope you don't mind me borrowing him this morning."

"Hey, he was your brother before he was my man." She laughed.

"He's got this thing called free will, where he does what he wants!" Dean protested.

"That's what you think." Ellen smirked, "Now you're under the thumb, Dean. You'll find yourself doing stuff you never thought you would."

"He made grilled cheese for her." Sam told Ellen, seriously.

"It's already started." Ellen confirmed, "Next it'll be, 'can't hunt because Desperate Housewives is on' or 'the shapeshifter can wait until my casserole comes out of the oven.'"

"Very funny, laugh it up." Dean scowled, noting all three of them dissolving into laughter. "You too?" He looked at Abbie.

"Hey, I caught you checking the listings for Desperate Housewives in the TV guide at Bobby's."

"She didn't." Dean told them seriously, then marched upstairs. He was just changing his shirt when there was a knock at the door. "Yeah?"

"Safe to come in?" It was Ellen.

"Sure." Dean answered, opening the door. "Those two still laughing at me down there?"

"So, 46 weeks, huh?" Ellen cut to the chase. "If I'd known, I wouldn't have made that stupid ten years, 3 kids comment last night."

"Abbie told you." Dean stated, "Was she ok?"

"Surprisingly calm about the whole thing."

"Dammit Dean, why would you do something so stupid? Throw it all away like that? You're finally happy and you go and...didn't you learn anything from your father's death?"

"You don't understand, Ellen."

"Damn right I don't."

"Dad told me, I had to save Sam or kill him." Ellen stared at him open mouthed, "I made the deal to save Sam, I'm sure as hell not gonna kill my baby brother, no matter how much of a pain in the ass he becomes." Dean sunk down on the bed, "I made the deal before I met Abbie."

"Oh." Ellen understood.

"I'm not saying I would've done it different, but it's done. She knows the truth and we're dealing with it. Can you make sure she's ok, after..." Dean looked up at Ellen, "She might find it easier to talk to another woman, you know? While Sam and Bobby are great, she might need-"

"Consider it done. I hope I don't need to, that we can fix this, but I will if she needs it."

Dean answered, "Thanks for being real about this."

"Anything else I don't know about?"

"How much time do you have?" Dean laughed, "This is so much bigger than any of us know, the devil's gate was just the beginning, Ellen. There's a demon messing with Sam and Abbie, saying she can save me. Then the demon's implying that Abbie's got a part to play, that she shouldn't have survived the exorcism...she's freaking out, I just dunno what to think and the hardest part is that I might not be here to protect her when this all kicks off."

"That's an awful lot to carry on your shoulders, Dean." Ellen sighed. "If, and I mean, if, you have to go, you know we'll make sure Sam and Abbie are OK."

"Thanks, Ellen. You don't know what that means to me."

"No sweat, kid." Ellen sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, both crying.


	28. Chapter 28

28

"You ok?" Dean asked Ellen.

"I should be asking you that."

"I'm fine." Dean replied, "Honestly."

"Abbie and Sam?"

"They're dealing with it." Dean sighed. "I should get back downstairs, see if I'm still joke of the day."He stood up, "You coming?"

"In a minute." Ellen answered, still sitting.

"I'll start setting the bar up for business." Dean offered, walking to the door. "Ellen." She looked up at him, "It's gonna be fine." Dean walked back downstairs, seeing Abbie and Sam sitting at a table, looking serious.

"So, we get to Cold Oak, next time we find omens near there, and take the-" Sam stopped as he heard Dean's footsteps. "Umm, hey."

"Interrupting something?"

"No, Abbie was just filling me in on the car, still has lots to be done, huh?" Sam lied.

"Yeah." Dean answered, still suspicious. "I'm just gonna get the bar set up, Ellen'll be down in a bit."

"Need a hand?" Abbie followed Dean to the bar.

"No, I can manage."

"Everything ok?" She asked him, sitting on a bar stool.

"I've left Ellen upstairs in tears, because you told her about...my circumstances. Hell, Abbie, why did you need to tell her?"

"She guessed something was going on, I didn't want to lie to her." Dean looked up, unconvinced. "You need to realise that this isn't just happening to you, Dean. You might be the one dying, but we're the ones that'll be left behind without you! So I'm sorry if it pisses you off that I told Ellen, or that I'm willing to talk to a damn demon to try and get you out of this!" She whispered angrily. "I'm sorry if I upset Ellen, it wasn't my intention."

"Don't you think I would change this if I could?!" Dean whispered back, "I do not want to leave you and Sam, but what's done is done."

"Yeah, so everyone keeps saying." Abbie sighed, helping Dean set up the bar. They finished setting up in silence until Ellen reappeared.

"Thanks guys." Ellen walked into the bar area.

"It's no problem." Abbie smiled, "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Don't be, this is harder for you guys." Ellen told her. "You know, you can talk to me, any time. Just call or head up here."

"Thanks Ellen. I kinda have a couple of things to sort out today, I'll be back in a bit." Abbie disappeared upstairs, returning a few minutes later. "Can I borrow the Impala?"

"Where you going?" Dean asked.

"Just out."

"Somewhere that you need to drive to?"

"I'll take that as a no to taking the Impala." Abbie sighed, "I'll borrow Sam's car."

"I didn't say no, just asked where you were going." Dean clarified, "So, what you gotta do?"

"Nothing important."

"Something so not important you don't wanna tell me."

"It's nothing,ok? I just have something I want to do."

"Look after her." Dean handed her his keys, even though his gut was telling him it was a bad idea.

"Thanks, honey." Abbie kissed him on the cheek and headed out.

"Where's she off to? In the Impala?" Sam asked, having watched in surpise as she drove away.

"I dunno, said she had something to do." Dean answered, "Wouldn't tell me what."

"And you've already rigged up the GPS on her cell?" Sam knew Dean well. "Well, every good relationship is based on trust."

"I trust her." Dean protested, "It's for her own good, god knows what she's up to."

Sam just shook his head and walked up to his room, discovering the Colt was gone, he pulled out his laptop and grabbed his cell phone, one phone call and he had located her. "Damn, Abbie." He whispered, and ran downstairs. "Back soon." He called to Dean as he ran out of the door and into his car.

"Sam!" Dean yelled after him, "Wait up!" Sam sighed heavily, as Dean got in the passenger seat. "What's going on? It's Abbie, isn't it?"

"She's at a crossroads a few miles from here, she has the Colt." Sam explained, as they pulled away.

Dean hit his hand off of the dashboard, "I should've known she was gonna pull something like this! I'm gonna kill her."

"Let's just get to her before she summons the demon, ok?" Sam reasoned, "You know, she's only trying to save you. What happened with you guys earlier?"

"She told Ellen about what happened? I got mad at her for telling Ellen." Dean admitted, "Ellen made some stupid comment about Abbie and me ten years and three kids from now."

"Oh." Sam kept his eyes on the road.

"Made me realise that we'll never have that."

"She's with you in spite of that." Sam reminded him, "You gave her the opportunity to walk away and she didn't."

"There she is." Dean spotted the Impala, and Abbie kneeling down in the middle of the road, about to bury the box. "Abbie!" He yelled getting out of the car, and running towards her, knocking the box from her hands. "What the hell are you doing?! Where's the Colt?!"

"It's here, I've not done anything!" Abbie yelled back, still on the ground.

"God damn it, this is my problem, what the hell were you gonna do?! Bargain with the demon? Shoot it, 'cause you know you'd kill whoever it was possessing too!" Dean was furious, standing over her.

"Dean, cut her some slack." Sam had got out of the car and was stood behind Dean.

"This is the thanks I get for trying to save your ass!" Abbie stood up, "Do you even want to be saved?!"

"What kinda question is that? I told you earlier-"

"That you would change this if you could. I heard you. Why won't you let me do this?!" Abbie asked.

"I don't want you making deals, doing what I did." Dean told her, calming down. "OK? I want you to live to be 90. White picket fence, kids, grandkids."

"Like that's gonna happen with you gone." Abbie mumbled. "Here." She handed Dean the Colt, and walked away.

"Abbie?" Dean called after her, picking up her discarded box. "Abbie?" She didn't turn around, Dean jogged to catch up with her. "Come on back to the Roadhouse with me."

"You head back with Sam." Abbie told him.

"I'll take the Impala." Dean took Sam's car keys and handed them to Abbie, knowing that if he had her bag and box she couldn't summon a demon. "You take Sam's car back." Abbie accepted the keys. "You can still walk away, you know. I wouldn't blame you."

"I know." Abbie answered, shocking Dean, he had expected her to protest.

"Ok, I'll see you later then." He walked back over to the Impala, leaving Sam confused. "Come on, Sam."

"Just a second, Dean." Sam ran up to Abbie. "We do this together if we're gonna do it, ok? I'll see you back at the roadhouse."

"Sure, Sam."

"You _**are **_coming back, aren't you?" Sam asked, unsure.

"I think so."

"You think so?"

"Look, Sam. I don't think Dean wants saved, which means he doesn't think what we have is worth much of a fight."

"It is, Abbie and you know that." Sam tried to reason, "Dean was just scared you were gonna make a deal I think, he didn't want to think about having to lose you."

"Really?" Abbie looked up at Sam.

"Really." He answered, with a relieved smile, "We'll get the demon, ok? We just need to bide our time." Abbie nodded in agreement, "OK, gimme my keys, you're going back to the Roadhouse with Dean in the Impala."

"Thanks Sam." She gave him a hug, and joined Dean in the car. "I'm not gonna apologise for this."

"I didn't ask you to." Dean replied, starting the engine. "You wanted to walk away, didn't you?"

"I thought you didn't care about us, that was why you weren't bothered about being saved."

"I want saved, believe me. I meant what I said this morning, butI did what I did, I took care of Sam, saved him." Dean explained, "That's the important thing."

"Why do you feel like it doesn't matter that you had to sacrifice yourself? You don't matter as much as Sam? Newsflash, Dean, you do."

"You don't understand. Dad told me to save Sam or kill him, Abbie. I chose to save him."

"At your expense."

"It's what I've done all my life, looked after Sam. I didn't have anything to live for at that point-"

"And if we'd been together?" Abbie asked. "Dean?"

"Don't ask me that, please." It was like Sam had said, he did think that what they had was worth something.


	29. Chapter 29

29

"Everything ok?" Ellen asked as Dean and Abbie walked back into the bar, "The way you guys took off, something wrong?"

"Nah, everything's fine." Dean answered, looking at Abbie.

"Good." Ellen answered, watching Abbie. "Sam?"

"On his way back." Dean replied, "Things been quiet here?"

"Yup, nobody's been in. Jo called, she's on her way back, should be with us tomorrow." Ellen told Dean with a relieved smile. "You guys want some lunch?"

"Abbie?" Dean asked, she just shook her head. "No thanks, Ellen."

"OK." Ellen could tell something serious had happened, but didn't want to ask.

"Don't you ever do something like that again." Dean sat down with Abbie at a quiet table, "What were you thinking?!"

"I don't know, I just needed to do something." Abbie admitted.

"If Sam hadn't spoken to you, would you have walked away?" Dean asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I thought you didn't want saved." Abbie answered, "You were mad at me for going to the crossroads."

"I appreciate what you were trying to do, I do. But this isn't your problem to fix, ok?"

"I don't know if I can just sit and wait for you to die, Dean."

"You want out." Dean looked up at her. "It's ok. I understand." He stood up and walked away, leaving her alone.

"I never said that!" Abbie called after him.

"Trouble in paradise?" Ellen asked, hearing Abbie shouting after Dean.

"Hardly call our situation paradise." Abbie sighed, "Dean thinks I want to leave."

"That's a shame, I thought you guys wanted to catch up with Jo."

"Not leave here. Leave him." Abbie clarified, "I don't."

"What happened today?" Ellen sat down beside Abbie.

"I went after the crossroads demon. Dean and Sam stopped me before I could do anything."

"Sweetheart..." Ellen hugged her, "Damn."

"Everything ok?" Sam asked, walking into the bar, seeing Ellen comforting Abbie and Dean not there. "Everything's not ok, is it?"

"Given that she's going after demons on her own and Dean's convinced she wants to leave him, no, things are far from ok." Ellen told him, "I'm gonna go and talk some sense into that brother of yours."

"I'll go." Sam stood up and headed upstairs. "Dean?" He walked into the room. "What happened?"

"You were there, Sam. She was gonna summon the demon. God knows what would have happened if we hadn't got there." Dean sighed, "God knows where she got the idea." Dean glanced at Sam, who looked guilty. "You told her to?"

"No, Dean, I would never tell her to go out there on her own-"

"You planned to do it together?!"

"Well-"

"Abbie going off and doing something stupid I can understand, but you, Sam? Putting crazy ideas in her head, hell, teaming up!"

"Dean, I-" Sam protested, "We just-"

"Wanted to help?!" Dean yelled, "How is getting yourselves killed gonna help? We can't screw this up, Sam!"

"I know, but we have the Colt!"

"No."

"I don't understand, why not?!"

"Because I said so!" Dean continued yelling.

"That's not a reason, Dean. We threaten her, hold a gun to her head, force her to let you out of the deal, it's simple. If that doesn't work, we shoot her, deal goes away."

"We don't know if that'd work." Sam opened his mouth to speak, "We mess this up, you die, or had you forgotten that fact?"

"We don't do something, you die!"

"I'm not having this conversation, Sam. Drop it." Dean warned him.

"Because you said so?" Sam laughed and shook his head, "You're not dad, Dean."

"I'm the oldest. And I'm doing what's best. And you're going to let this go, you understand me?"

"Fine." Sam grumbled, "By the way, just so you know, Abbie doesn't want to leave you."

"No, she'd much rather go and get herself killed." Dean shot back. "She's better off walking away, she's been in constant danger since she got with me."

"Don't push her away, Dean." Sam advised, "You don't know how lucky you are to have someone like her." Sam continued, obviously thinking about Jessica. "She was willing to go toe to toe with a demon today for you."

"She shouldn't have."

"But she did. If you're not careful, you're gonna lose the best thing that happened to you." Sam walked back out, leaving Dean with his thoughts.

Sam walked back downstairs, "Ellen? Where's Abbie?"

"Isn't she at the bar?" Ellen called back walking out.

"Her purse is gone." Sam sighed, "She can't have gone far, her duffel's still upstairs. Both cars are still there." Sam walked over to where she had been sitting, seeing his mother's bracelet sitting on the table, and a note. 'I'm out'. "Dammit." He threw the note down and ran out.

"Hey Ellen." Dean walked downstairs a while later. "Where are Bonnie and Clyde?"

"Sam and Abbie?" She asked, "She left and Sam's out looking for her."

"Why didn't you come get me?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Sam went to find her. That's not a good thing?" Ellen asked, seeing Dean's concern. "It's not a good thing."

"Who'd you think she got the idea about going after the crossroads demon from?"

"You think they're out there looking for it?"

"I've got the Colt." Dean answered, "So I'm guessing no. She'll be back, she's left her stuff."

"Hope they come back soon." Ellen looked out of the window at the heavy rain outside, "At least Sam's got his car."

Dean walked over to the table, where the bracelet and Abbie's note still sat. "I don't think she's planning on coming back." He told Ellen, acting like it didn't bother him. "So much for not wanting to leave."


	30. Chapter 30

30

Sam drove as slow as he could, trying to watch for Abbie, his task made harder by the heavy rain. "Where are you?" He asked himself, he pulled out his cell, phoning Dean. "Hey, don't suppose Abbie's back there yet?"

"Nope." Dean answered, downing the whiskey. "She can't have gotten far."

"On foot, maybe. She could've hitched. Still got the GPS?"

"Nope, phone's off." Dean replied.

"Are you even the slightest bit worried that your girlfriend is out here, in the pouring rain, with no car, no jacket, no phone?" Sam asked, frustrated.

"It was her choice, Sam. Would've taken two minutes to grab her bag, she didn't. It's her own fault she's out there freezing her ass off. I don't think she's classed as my girlfriend anymore."

"You're drunk." Sam observed.

"Not yet, call back later, I will be."

Sam hung up the phone in frustration, almost crashing the car when Ruby appeared in the passenger seat. "Lost something, Sammy?"

"It's Sam." He corrected. "Abbie's left."

"She thinks she can just walk away from her destiny?"

"Look, enough with the cryptic clues, and the games."

"Destiny is hardly cryptic, we all have a destiny."

"Do you know where she is?" Sam asked, pulling over.

"No, hey, you guys were the ones who saw her last..."

"She tried to break Dean's deal on her own." Sam explained, "He got pissed."

"Maybe he doesn't want to be saved?" Ruby questioned, "That'd annoy me too, if my guy was just gonna roll over and die."

"Dean's not gonna roll over and die. You said-"

"Hey, he needs to want saved before I can help him. If I was to go to him, he'd send me back downstairs so fast...if it was you, wouldn't you do what you could to avoid the pit? He's taking the easy way out and leaving you to deal with it."

"The easy way out?!"

"He dies, he doesn't need to do anything, any more. No more looking after baby brother, no worrying about if he'll ever be a good husband, be a good father. He's a coward, Sam and he's taking the coward's way out."

"You take that back!" Sam growled, "My brother is not a coward!"

"Isn't he?" And Ruby was gone.

Sam pulled out his cell and called Bobby. "Hey Bobby, has Abbie uh called you?"

"Abbie? No, isn't she with you and Dean at the Roadhouse?"

"Not anymore." Sam sighed, "You've not heard from her?"

"No, Sam, what's going on? What has that idjit brother of yours done now?"

"Bottom line, she walked out and he didn't stop her."

"Well, I'll let you know if she shows up here."

"Thanks Bobby." Sam hung up starting the engine, and driving until he seen a figure sat at the side of the road. He pulled over, "Abbie?" He got out and walked over, "You're soaked through, you'll catch your death."

"I'm fine, Sam." She managed to choke out through tears and shivers.

"Didn't we discuss how walking out solves nothing?" He asked her, "Get in the car."

"No, Sam. Didn't you get my note, I'm out." She stayed sitting.

"Don't make me carry you into the car." Sam told her, "You know I will."

"Why are you out here and not Dean?"

"Because I found your note first and didn't wait for him to stop wallowing in self pity before I came after you." Sam laughed.

"Self pity?"

"Dean's used to being the one doing the ditching." Sam grinned, "This'll do him some good, believe me."

"Is he still mad?"

"Not at you, more at me for filling your head with stupid ideas."

"Our plan was stupid?"

"No, you going on your own was stupid." Sam told her, "Like I said earlier, we do this together, and we're not telling Dean we're doing it."

"That'll just infuriate him."

"Well we'll deal with that when he's thanking us for saving his life." Sam smiled, "Come on back with me, huh?"

"I could do with changing into some dry clothes." Abbie reasoned, climbing into the car.

"Here." Sam took off his jacket and handed it to her, focussing on the scenery while Abbie took off her soaked shirt and replaced it with his jacket. "I'll call Dean, let him know I found you." Sam pulled out his cell phone while grabbing a blanket from the back seat and handing it to Abbie to warm her up. "Hey Dean."

"You found her?"

"Yeah, she's fine." Sam told him, "We're on our way back."

"We?"

"Abbie and I." Sam answered, starting the car, and heading towards the Roadhouse.

"She's coming back?"

"Well, yeah."

"To get her stuff?" Dean asked, sadly.

"No, Dean." Sam sighed, "We'll be back soon, ok?"

"K." Dean hung up.

"Sam find her?" Ellen asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, they're on their way back." Dean sighed, "Maybe she feels the need to do the whole breaking up thing face to face."

"Maybe you need to pull your head outta your ass." Ellen commented, "She wasn't leaving you."

"Walking out doesn't exactly convey that message, Ellen."

"I believe you walked away from her, and she walked out in frustration." Ellen reminded him, "You were happy, Dean, last night. What changed?"

"I can't give her a happy ending, Ellen. But after today, I realised what she was willing to risk to get it." Dean told her, "It's not fair on her."

"Oh I get it, you're breaking up because you love each other. Winchester logic." Ellen laughed, as they heard Sam's car return. "Don't blow this." Ellen warned him, walking back through to behind the bar.

"Let's get you inside and into something dry, ok?" Dean could hear Sam talking to Abbie. "Dean'll be fine, ok? We don't want you getting pneumonia. Abbie, come on?" He was obviously convincing her to come inside. Dean decided to walk to the front door and see for himself what was going on, Sam turned and seen him standing. "A little help here?"

"You're doing fine." Dean commented, smirking.

"Maybe you could put on some hot chocolate or something then? Get some dry clothes out for her?" Sam suggested.

"You do that, Sam." Dean walked over to the car. "Give us a minute, hmmm?"

"Sure." Sam frustratedly walked back inside. "Don't be long."

"How bout you check the weather forecast before storming out next time?" Dean sighed, "Inside, now."

"You're not my boss." Abbie argued.

"I know that." Dean told her, "I was worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"You still want out?" Abbie avoided his gaze, "Abbie. We'll get you dried off, and heated up then I'll drive you wherever you want to go, if you want to."

"I don't want to."

"I'm not leaving you out here to freeze." Dean reached out for her arm, "Come on, Sam makes great hot chocolate."

"I don't want you to drive me anywhere." Abbie stated, "I want to stay."

"At the Roadhouse?" Dean asked, frowning.

"With you." Abbie answered, finally leaving the car.


	31. Chapter 31

31

"Those two ok?" Ellen asked Sam as he appeared in the kitchen area to make some hot chocolate.

"I think so." Sam managed to smile, "She's just getting changed into something dry."

"And she couldn't do that alone?" Ellen laughed, noting Dean's absence.

"You know Dean, he likes to help."

"That he does." Dean appeared in the kitchen, "I'll take these upstairs." He grabbed two of the hot chocolates. "Thanks Sammy." Dean smiled gratefully.

"You're welcome." Sam suspected the thank you was more for bringing Abbie back. "Need a barman for the night?"

"You offering your services?" Ellen raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I know Jo normally helps you out and she's not here. Not like I had plans anyway."

"In that case, thank you Sam."

(A few hours later)

"Hey." Dean appeared from upstairs, "Just heading out to that 24 hour drug store, you guys want anything?"

"Drug store?" Ellen asked, frowning.

"Abbie's gonna have one hell of a cold tomorrow, she's already sneezing and coughing." Dean explained, "She's still a bit run down after the past few weeks."

"How about I go to the store and you take her up some soup or something?" Sam offered.

"Nah, she's asleep." Dean answered, "I won't be long."

Sam's cell phone began to ring, and he fished it from him pocket. "Hey Bobby."

"Hey Sam, any sign of Abbie yet? She's still not called here, and her phone's off-"

"God, Bobby, I forgot to call you, I found her, she's ok." Sam had forgotten to update Bobby, "I'm so sorry."

"That's ok, Sam. She with you guys at the Roadhouse?"

"Yeah." Sam replied, "Her and Dean sorted everything out, he's actually out getting her something for her cold." Bobby chuckled on the other end of the phone. "Weird, huh?" Sam had to laugh too.

"As long as everyone's ok." Bobby smiled, "Tell Abbie I hope she's feeling better soon."

"I will, Bobby."

"Oh, and in case you boys are interested, there maybe a werewolf on the loose in New York."

"How many killed?" Sam asked, intrigued.

"Two."

"I'll look it up and get back to you."

"Thanks Sam." Bobby hung up.

"I forgot to tell Bobby that we found Abbie." Sam explained to Ellen. "He was a bit worried."

"I'll bet he was, he sees you boys as family." Ellen smiled, "Abbie too."

"She's fitted in well. Hard to imagine it without her." Sam admitted, "Her and Dean are good for each other. Bobby thinks there might be a werewolf in New York too. "

"Werewolf?" Abbie joined them in the bar.

"Hey, you look warmer." Sam laughed, "How's the cold?"

"It's a few sneezes, bit of a cough, not the plague." She looked around the bar, "Where's Dean?"

"Drug store." Ellen answered, "He shouldn't be long."

"So, werewolf?" Abbie asked Sam, who looked uncomfortable.

"Maybe." Sam replied. "Maybe not. Two people been killed."

"I'll fire up the laptop and look up newspaper articles. New York, right?"

"You and Dean aren't here to hunt." Sam reminded her, and was greeted with a loud sneeze. "And you're not well."

"Again, it's just a cold." Abbie frustratedly told him. She thought for a moment, "How'd you know about the cold?"

"Have you forgotten it was me who found you soaked through to the skin on the side of the road?"

"Doesn't mean I automatically get a cold." Abbie argued. "What's Dean getting at the drug store?"

"Cold remedy." Ellen laughed, "And apparently my daughter." She smiled as Dean and Jo walked into the bar together. "Hey you two."

"Hey Mom, Sam." Jo greeted them, then frowned at Abbie. "Sam, you sly dog." Jo teased, assuming Abbie was with Sam"Hi, I'm Jo." She introduced herself to Abbie.

"Abbie." Abbie replied, awkwardly.

"Dean's girlfriend." Ellen added.

"Oh, right." Jo answered, dumping her bag on a nearby seat. "Nice to meet you."

"Bobby thinks there's a werewolf in New York." Abbie told Dean. "I was just gonna check the reports online."

"No, you were gonna go upstairs with a hot drink and two of these." Dean answered, handing her two pills from his bag.

"I can drink it down here and look up the stories at the same time." Abbie dry swallowed the two pills.

"You're not gonna go upstairs are you?" Dean sighed, then smiled. "Take these." He handed her a pack of tissues. "So, what did Bobby say?"

"New York, suspected werewolf attack." Sam explained.

"How many dead?" Dean asked, following Abbie to a table with Sam.

"Two." Sam answered.

"Damn." Dean sighed, "Why'd Bobby call us?"

"He wanted to know if we'd found Abbie."

"Got it." Abbie interrupted, "Two brothers killed by a psychopath, one brother survived. Killed on a building site. Victims were ripped apart with brute like ferocity. Maple Springs, New York. Survivor, Kyle Smith, expected to remain in hospital for a few days."

"Why werewolf?" Dean frowned, "Isn't it just a murder. No mention of claws, animal attack."

"Lunar cycle fits." Abbie answered, typing. "Next full moon is in two days."

"Two days? No sweat." Dean announced.

"Leaving tonight?" Abbie asked, sneezing again.

"Sounds like a plan."Sam stood up, "I'll grab my stuff."

"I'll grab mine too." Dean joined him.

"Don't forget mines." Abbie told him.

"But-"

"But nothing." Abbie argued, Dean shook his head and headed upstairs. "Thanks honey!" She called after him, then walked back over to where Ellen and Jo stood.

"Way to stand up to Dean." Jo laughed.

"He can be over protective." Abbie rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Ellen, looks like we gotta go."

"Are you sure you need to? I'm sure the boys can handle this. Stay with us a while." Ellen offered.

"Thanks Ellen, but I'd much rather be out there with Dean, you know?" Abbie explained, "I better see if he needs help."

"Possessive much?" Jo questioned, once Abbie was out of ear shot. "Never thought I'd see Dean take a girlfriend hunting..."

"They've had a lot going on, Jo." Ellen sighed, not revealing details.

"Like?"

"It's not important. They're happy, Jo."

"Family that slays together, stays together?" Jo laughed.

"That's right." Dean commented, "Sorry we couldn't stay longer guys."

"You just take care of yourselves out there, ok?" Ellen warned him. "And keep your head outta your ass."

"Bye guys, thanks for letting us stay." Sam and Abbie were now in the bar with their bags.

"You know you're welcome any time." Ellen told them. "See you later."

"Bye Ellen. Bye Jo." And the three hunters left.


	32. Chapter 32

32

"So first thing tomorrow, we'll head to the hospital. Sam and I will talk to the victim, you can get the low down from his doctor." Dean told Abbie.

"Sounds good." Abbie nodded, lying down to go to sleep.

(Next morning)

"Dr Garrison?" Abbie asked, "Hi, Abbie Geller." She held her hand out to shake, "I'm working with Detectives Plant and Page." She nodded towards the room where Sam and Dean were talking to the victim.

"What can I help you with?"

"Paperwork issues, the coroner was supposed to fax me details, but I think they must've gone astray, any thing you can tell me about the attack, just until the paperwork comes through. Hate to be held back because of this. Need to catch who did this, you know?"

"Sure, uh, you want to come through to my office?" He offered, "It's quieter."

"Great." She followed him through.

She looked over the information from the report that he handed her, "I hope you can catch who did this. Kyle's brothers were both dead at the the scene, no one could've survived an attack like that."

"Any organs missing?"

"Organs?"

"Heart maybe?" Abbie prompted.

"No, umm, chunks of their internal organs, intestine, kidneys were missing."

"Any idea of the weapon used?"

"This sounds crazy, but according to the coroner, Dr Lake, and this is a guy with 20 years on the job, he thinks it was an animal, but Kyle, says it was a man."

"A man?" Abbie asked, "Ok. I just need to discuss this with my colleagues. Thank you for your time."

"That's no trouble." Dr Garrison smiled as Abbie stood up to leave.

(Outside the hospital)

"Well?"

"Not a werewolf." Abbie stated, handing the report to Sam, "Heart was still there. Someone or something chowed down on his guts though."

"Demon?" Sam asked, frowning.

"That leaves someone alive? Just stops halfway?" Dean questioned, grabbing the report from Sam.

"I dunno, I got nothing." Sam admitted, Abbie nodded in agreement.

"Me neither." Dean sighed, getting back into the car, "Let's call Bobby, see if he has any ideas."

"Wasn't it Bobby who thought it was a werewolf?" Abbie reminded Dean.

"We'll head back to the motel, and I'll see what I can find." Sam resolved, taking the report back from Dean and looking over it again.

(Next morning)

"I'm gonna go and see if Kyle can tell us any more." Abbie told Sam and Dean, "Maybe one of you guys can talk to Dr Garrison."

"I'll come with you." Sam offered, grabbing Dean's car keys.

"I'll just wait here for divine intervention." Dean commented, switching on the television. "The doc told you all he knew, Kyle told us all he knew."

"Well, maybe I can jog something loose with him." Abbie reasoned, "He might remember more."

"Do you think we screwed up?" Dean asked.

"No, I just find it hard to believe that a man did this, Dean. Last I heard, Hannibal Lecter was fictional."

"Call me if you find out anything else." Dean instructed them, as they left.

(At the hospital)

"We need to observe you." Dr Garrison was telling his patient, who was protesting loudly. "The drugs may still be in your system." More protests followed, Sam and Abbie followed the noise, meeting Dr Garrison as he left. "Detective Page, Ms Geller." He greeted them. "What is going on here? My whole town is going insane."

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Sam told him, as he and Abbie continued into the room.

"Ms Watson? Hi, I'm Abbie, this is Sam, we're with the County Sheriff's office. Just wanna ask you a couple of questions." She flashed her badge at the victim as Sam did the same.

"Do I have to?"

"We'll try and be as brief as we can." Sam assured her, and both listened carefully as she recounted what had happened.

"Did you find the little girl?" The lady asked.

"Little girl?" Abbie frowned and shot a worried glance at Sam.

"What was she like?" Sam asked.

"I saw her at the window, but she disappeared, maybe it was the drugs."

"Can you give us a description?"

"She had this dark, dark hair and really pale skin. She was around eight. She was a beautiful child, it was... odd to see her in the middle of something so horrible."

"And she disappeared?" Abbie was skeptical.

"Yeah, I told you." The lady answered.

"Thanks for your help." Sam smiled sympathetically at the lady, then left the room with Abbie.

"Dr Garrison?" Abbie called, seeing him in the hall, and walking over to him. "Was there a girl brought in from the house? Eight years old, dark hair, pale skin?"

Dr Garrison paused, as if remembering something, then shook his head. "No, just Julie. She appears to have been given a strong sedative, possibly hallucinogenic."

"Ok, thank you for your help." Abbie smiled.

"Again, no problem, please, just find out what's happening here."

"We will." She assured him, turning to walk away with Sam. "We need to check out the old lady's place, maybe it wasn't a hallucination."

"I'll call Dean." Sam pulled out his cell phone and arranged to pick up Dean.

(At the house)

"Sulfur?" Abbie asked Dean as he looked around.

"Nope." He answered, frowning at his EMF meter.

"Definitely not a demon then." Abbie commented, "Or a werewolf."

"Whoa." Dean was standing by a window, "I'd say a spirit."

"Who watches?" Sam asked, curious.

"So, there's a spirit getting off on watching people get killed?"

"Looks like." Dean answered. "You have your thinking face on." He told Sam.

"I have a theory." Sam admitted, "Kinda."

"A theory?" Abbie asked, "Spill."

"Umm, well..." Sam looked uncomfortable, "I was, uh, thinking fairy tales."

"You think about fairytales often?" Dean teased, laughing.

"No, Dean I'm talking about the murders. A guy and a girl, hiking through the woods, an old lady tries to eat 'em. That's Hansel and Gretel. Then we got three brothers arguing over how to build houses, attacked by the Big Bad Wolf."

" Three Little Pigs? But these guys were human brothers." Abbie pointed out.

"Actually those guys were a little chubby. Well wait I thought those things ended with uh, everyone living happily ever after?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I don't recall my mom telling me the unhappily ever after." Abbie told Sam.

"No, no. Not the originals. See the Grimm brothers stuff was kinda the folklore of it's day, full of sex and violence, cannibalism. Now it got sanitized over the years, turned into Disney flicks and bedtime stories." Sam explained.

"So, these are a re enactment?"

"I guess." Sam shrugged.

"How's the girl involved? Is she like a vengeful spirit? We just need to salt and burn?" Abbie asked.

"She must have a reason." Sam told them.

"Which means research." Dean sighed, "Library it is then."

"For you." Sam told him, "Abbie and I did the hospital visit earlier."

"You think I'm gonna leave you guys alone after what happened at the Roadhouse?"

"I think you need to learn to trust us." Sam sighed.

"So, who's gonna help me with the research?" Dean asked, ignoring Sam.

"You're a big boy, Dean. Go and do your research, Sam and I will have a coffee." Abbie told him. "Take the Colt with you if you don't trust us."

"I will." Dean opened the door to the Impala, noticing Abbie rolling her eyes at him. "I'll look up some stuff and meet you guys at the diner."

"Good." Abbie smiled, feeling a small victory at gaining some trust. "Call us if you find anything." Dean nodded and climbed in the car, leaving Sam and Abbie to walk the short distance into town.

"That was a good call earlier, going to the hospital again." Sam started, "Might've helped us figure this out."

"It was a fluke." Abbie admitted, "I was just hoping that maybe Kyle would remember more. So, you believe this fairytale theory?"

"I don't know, it's kinda crazy."

"Crazy is what passes for normal in our lives." Abbie looked up at Sam, "Is Dean ever going to trust us again?"

"He will." Sam told her, "He's just annoyed he has to go to the library."

"So, should we buy a book on fairy tales? Do our own research?" Abbie laughed as they reached town.

(Three hours later)

"Here's Dean." Sam spotted him walking towards them. "You never called."

"I was only going to call if I found anything." Dean argued.

"What did you find?" Abbie asked.

"I checked every record they had. Found the usual amount of childhood deaths for a town this size. Wanna know how many how many were little girls with black hair and pale skin?"

"One?" Abbie asked hopefully.

"Zero." Sam guessed.

"Sam's the winner. Zero. Nada. Zilch. I just wasted three hours. Tell me you guys have had a brainwave."

"Lillian Bailey." Sam announced.

"That's the girl? I spent three hours to find out-"

"No, no." Sam interrupted, "She was a medium from the 1930s. See she'd go into these unconscious states where, get this, her thoughts and actions were completely controlled by spirits."

"Trances?" Sam nodded, "Think that's what this kid is doing? Sending wolfboy and grandma into trances, making them go kill-crazy?"

"Could be." Abbie reasoned, not seeing any other explanation.

"Fairytale trances?" Dean was sceptical. "Bizarre. Messed up fairytales."

"Pumpkins." Sam noted, pointing at a house across the road.

"It's nearly Halloween." Abbie told him. "Not strange."

"C'mon, Cinderella. Pumpkin coach, mouse horsemen." Sam reminded them.

"So gay." Dean laughed, walking towards the house.

"Maybe you'll find a fairy godmother." Abbie commented, as they walked in to the house, to see a girl chained up in the kitchen. "Or Cinderella."

"Hey, it's ok. We got you." Sam walked over to the girl, "What happened?"

"Is she gone?" The girl looked around.

"Is who gone?" Abbie glanced at Dean, "Was there a little girl here?"

"No, my step mom, went mad, beat me up and chained me here." She explained, "I think she's gone."

Abbie looked towards the lounge, "Guys." The little girl was stood there, Abbie walked towards her but she flickered then disappeared. She appeared in front of Abbie. "Hey, there." She spoke to the ghost, who just looked up at her, then placed an apple on the floor in front of her and disappeared again. Abbie bent down and picked up the apple, handing it to Sam. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, fairytale boy?" Dean asked.

"Umm, yeah." Sam explained, hanging up his cell phone after calling paramedics and following Abbie and Dean outside. "Snow White."

"Wicked stepmother and all that?" Dean questioned, frowning. "Poison apple."

"Put her in a deep sleep." Abbie finished, "So we're not looking for a ghost?"

"We need to go back to the hospital, check out coma cases." Sam decided.

(At the hospital)

"OK, one comatose little girl, been here for over a decade." Sam told Abbie and Dean as they sat in the waiting area.

"One of Dr Garrison's?" Abbie asked.

"No, his daughter. I'm heading up there now."

"I'll keep an eye out for Snow White I guess." Abbie told them as they walked towards the elevator.

(A half hour later)

"Well?" Abbie asked as she walked over to meet Sam and Dean. "She your girl?"

"She swallowed bleach when she was eight, they don't know how she got it. Her stepmother found her and brought her in. She's been in the coma ever since." Dean explained.

"So why's she doing it?"

"I actually have a theory." Dean told them, "What if she's doing a Mischa Barton Sixth Sense thing?"

"Trying to tell us what happened? You think the Stepmom poisoned her?" Abbie was shocked, "She's a real Snow White. God, poor kid."

"So no one's been listening and she's been getting angrier and angrier, and now she's lashing out."

"By re enacting the stories her father reads to her." Dean finished.

"How do we stop her?" Abbie asked, "You can't salt and burn someone who's alive."

"Someone needs to listen, and fast before anyone else gets hurt." Sam sighed, as paramedics ran in with a badly hurt woman on a stretcher. "Is that a bite?" Sam asked Dean as they watched them treat her. "What story was he reading?"

"Little Red Riding Hood." Dean replied, "We need to get to her before he does." Dean ran over to the paramedic, "We're gonna need an address on the next of kin, her granddaughter I believe." He jogged back over to Sam and Abbie. "I'll go and stop the Big Bad Wolf, you guys go listen to her."

"Be careful." Abbie called after him as he ran out towards the car park. "We need to go and speak to Dr Garrison."

(That night)

"You know, Dr Garrison had a point, earlier, when he said about letting go." Dean looked at Abbie and Sam as they packed up their bags.

"That's what you want us to do? Just let you go?" Sam asked, while Abbie sat on the bed watching them. Dean didn't answer, and walked out of the room to the car, leaving Abbie and Sam on the verge of tears, Sam shaking his head, he wasn't ready to let Dean go. "Sooner we get the crossroads demon, the better." Abbie just nodded and followed Dean out to the car.


	33. Chapter 33

33

(12 weeks later)

"Sam?" Abbie peered at him from over the screen of her lap top, "Got omens, bout an hour away from Cold Oak."

"We do?" Sam asked, a grin forming, "I think we know what we gotta do."

"I'll go and tell Dean we got something." Abbie stood up, walking out to Bobby's yard where he was finishing off one of the cars. The past few weeks had been busy between hunting a nest of vampires and three separate vengeful spirits and a possession. "Hey, how's it going?"

"She's going great." Dean answered, "Listen to that engine."

"Wow." Abbie smiled, "The Impala might get jealous."

"She's always gonna be my number one." Dean stated.

"Anyhoos, we found a hunt, couple of towns over from Cold Oak. Couple of strange deaths. Sam thinks it's worth checking out. Witches?"

"Ok, I'll just let Bobby know the car's done and then we can get packed up and head off." Dean told her, and she disappeared back inside, leaving Dean thinking about what had happened the last time he was in that area.

"He's up for it, let's get packed up."

"You guys off somewhere?" Bobby asked, overhearing Sam and Abbie.

"Couple of towns near Cold Oak, weird death. Hexes maybe." Sam explained.

"And you're gonna find yourselves a demon when you're at it, huh?" Bobby commented.

"Car's just about done, Bobby." Dean walked into the lounge, "And we're off to kill ourselves a witch."

"And then some." Bobby mumbled, receiving a 'shut up' glare from Sam.

"K, I'm just gonna get cleaned up." Thankfully Dean hadn't heard the comment from Bobby.

"You guys watch yourselves with that demon, ok?"

"We will, Bobby."

"Ready to go?" Dean arrived back downstairs after a quick shower, bag packed. "So, we CDC this time?" He asked Sam, once they were settled in the car and on the way to a motel near Cold Oak.

"Umm yeah, sounds good." Sam answered, while Abbie sat in the back seat, quietly reading something, silently praying that their plan worked.

"You ok back there?" Dean asked, "You've been quiet ever since you went shopping yesterday."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied, "I think I'll let you guys cover the CDC angle. You never know, might actually not be supernatural."

(That afternoon)

"Text me once Dean's asleep." Sam told Abbie after they returned from visiting the first victims home. "We can sort this mess out."

"Will do."

"Will do what?" Dean asked walking towards them from the Impala.

"Let Sam have my magazine once I've finished reading it. Boy needs his celebrity fix." She laughed, while Sam looked uncomfortable.

"Thanks Abbie." Sam blushed.

(Night time)

"Dean?" Abbie whispered, smiling when he just turned over in his sleep. She pulled out her phone, 'Game on.' She texted Sam and quietly slipped out of bed.

"Got the Colt? Box?" Sam asked, as she walked towards the Impala to meet him, "And the car keys?"

"Yeah and yeah. Let's go, and we'd better think of an excuse in case Dean wakes up when we're gone."

Sam and Abbie climbed in the Impala and drove towards the crossroads, "Here goes nothing." He took his and Abbie's box and buried it, and waited until a woman in a black dress appeared.

"Sam?" Abbie whispered, nudging him.

"Well. Little Sammy Winchester. I'm touched. I mean, your brother's been to see me twice, but you. I never had the pleasure. And you brought a friend." Abbie glared at the demon, "What can I do for you guys."

Sam pulled out the Colt, "How about begging for your life?"

"This was going so well, and you had to ruin it."

"Let Dean go, or we'll kill you." Abbie told her, "Don't think we won't do it."

"Where did you get the gun?" The demon asked, "Ruby, had to be."

"I'd start acting scared instead of pointing fingers." Sam still had the gun pointed at her.

"You don't wanna make a deal, Sam?"

"Deal? How about you let Dean go, he lives, I live, you live. Everyone's happy. Or you stop breathing, permanently."

"How about you, Two-for-one?" She looked at Abbie, who glared at her. Sam frowned at Abbie, "Oh, Sammy doesn't know? How about Dean?"

"Shut up and let Dean outta this."

"What is it worth to you? An innocent soul is worth so much to us and you don't get much more innocent than baby innocent." The demon taunted Abbie. "How about it?"

"Abbie?" Sam asked.

"C'mon, Sam, you know you're gonna be a little bit relieved when he's gone. Aren't you tired of cleaning up Dean's messes? Of dealing with that broken psyche of his? Aren't you tired of being bossed around like a snot-nosed little brother? You're stronger than Dean. You're better than him."

"Shut up."

"You and Abbie can play happy families."

"Sam-"

"Abbie, don't say anything. She's lying. Don't let her trick you into thinking another deal will fix this." Sam warned her. "Leave this to me."

"Sammy, you know that killing me won't do anything. I've got a boss, he holds the contract, not me."

"Who holds the contract?" Sam asked.

"I can't tell you, but he wants Dean's soul and he wants it bad." The demon told him, "Sorry, Sam. This won't work."

"Maybe you're just trying to save your ass."

"Shoot me if you want, it won't save Dean."

Sam pulled the trigger, the woman collapsed dead.

"Is it over?" Abbie asked Sam, shaking.

"You heard her, Abbie. She doesn't hold the contract." Sam sighed, "I'm sorry." He pulled her to him, as she collapsed in tears. "Come on, let's get back to the car. We need to talk." They slowly walked back to the Impala, and climbed in. "You're pregnant." Sam stated, looking at her, she nodded. "How the hell could you let me take you out here tonight knowing that?!"

"After I found out yesterday I knew we had to save him, Sam."

"He doesn't know yet?"

"I didn't know how to tell him. I guess I'm still getting my head around it." She admitted. "God knows what Dean's going to think. I don't think babies ever featured in his plans. Deal or no deal."

"When's it due?"

"Not been to see a doctor yet, but those home tests are pretty accurate when four of them all give you the same result, and now we have demon confirmation."

"Well, tomorrow, you're going to the hospital, getting checked over and-"

Abbie's cell phone began to ring. "It's Dean." She told Sam, "What do I tell him?"

Sam took her phone, "Hi Dean."

"Sam? What you doing with Abbie's phone? Where are you guys? Is she ok?"

"Calm down. She couldn't sleep earlier and noticed my light was on and we decided to go for a coffee at the diner. We're on our way back."

"Couldn't sleep? Has she seemed different to you these past few days?" Dean asked, his mind clearly working on something.

"Not that I've noticed." Sam frowned, wondering if Dean had guessed Abbie's secret.

"She's still wearing mom's bracelet, isn't she?"

"She's not possessed, Dean." Sam laughed. "We'll see you soon." Sam hung up.

"He thinks I'm possessed." Abbie sighed, "Possessed or pregnant, what's worse?"

"Are you going to tell him? About the baby?"

"I could just eat my own weight in donuts each day and hope he just thinks I'm fat."

"You know what I mean? Are you gonna tell him tonight, when we get back?"

"I'll wait until I've been to the hospital, there's a walk in clinic at the local one." Abbie explained, as Sam parked the Impala in the motel parking lot, seeing an anxious Dean looking out of the window.

"I'll go with you tomorrow." Sam offered, "Unless you'd prefer Dean go."

"You want to come?" Abbie asked, surprised. "I can go on my own."

"You're not on your own, ok?" Sam offered a small smile, "You're one of the family, officially."

"What do you think Dean'll say?"

Sam thought back to Dean's reaction to finding out Ben wasn't his, "You know, I think he'll be happy." Abbie looked unsure, "I know he will be."

"If he lives to meet him or her." Abbie pointed out, "He has 34 weeks left, Sam. What if it's not long enough? What if we don't fix this? What if we blew it tonight?"

"That's a lot of what ifs." Sam told her, as they got out of the car. "Hey." He greeted his brother.

"Hey yourself." Dean answered, "You two weren't planning anything, huh?"

"No, Dean." Sam sighed.

"Christos." Dean mumbled, looking at Abbie.

"I'm not possessed, Dean. I just needed a coffee. I'm gonna try and catch some sleep." She told him, walking into the room.

Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam, "Still think she's the normal Abbie?"

"Dean, talk to her instead of accusing her of being possessed, you might get on better that way." Sam advised, "Oh, we were discussing the hunt earlier, think checking in with the coroner who did the post mortem is a good shot, just make sure this is definitely supernatural. Abbie and I can handle it, why don't you use your charms on the friends, see what you can find out."

"I am charming aren't I?" Dean smirked, "See you tomorrow, Sammy."

"Night Dean." Sam walked back to his own room, while Dean stared at Abbie, wondering what the hell was going on with her.


	34. Chapter 34

34

"Abbie ready to go?" Sam asked as he walked into the room, dressed in a suit.

"I'm sure she will be once she's finished tossing her cookies." Dean nodded towards the bathroom, "Remind me never to get something from that diner you guys went to last night. Maybe I should go with you to see the coroner today."

"I'll be fine." Abbie emerged from the bathroom. "Guess that diner's not so great." She groaned, "Let's hit the road."

"Don't puke in the Impala." Dean warned them, handing Sam the keys.

"He's not guessed what's going on?" Sam asked Abbie once they were driving towards the hospital.

"Puking was easier to hide at Bobby's. Dean'd be out working on the cars or still sleeping."

"When do you plan to tell him?"

"I was thinking never." Abbie answered, "I don't know, Sam, ok?!" She snapped, massaging her temples. "Sorry, I just-" She sighed heavily, "I'd much rather be taking on a poltergeist and werewolf simultaneously than deal with this."

"It's not going to be that bad." Sam told her, "Dean'll be ok with it."

"Maybe I should just, I don't know..."

"You should just what?" Sam asked, cautiously, then realised what she was suggesting. "That is not what Dean would want, Abbie. No matter how bad timing this is. If we don't save him, it's all we're gonna have left of him!" They continued driving in silence. "Look, I know you're scared, you'll get through this, ok?"

"I will?"

"Course you will. You got Dean, me, Bobby, Ellen, Jo. It's gonna work out. You'll see." Sam smiled at her, secretly excited by the prospect of a niece or nephew.

"Thanks Sam." They pulled into the parking lot.

"You want me to come in with you?" Sam offered.

"Please."

(A half hour later)

"You look worried." The doctor told Abbie, "I take it this wasn't planned."

"Not really, no." She admitted, "Our lifestyle isn't exactly the ideal situation for parenthood. But we'll cope, I guess. We move around a lot with our jobs you see."

"I see." The doctor nodded, "Well, I can advise you of what prenatal vitamins are recommended, checks and so on. You can get these checks at any hospital. Now if you want to hop up onto the table, I'll run a quick sonogram, and we can work out a due date."

Abbie did as she was told and a few moments later, "Oh my God." She whispered to Sam, seeing him grin as they listened to the muffled beats.

"You know, Dean should be here for this." Sam told Abbie.

"Everything looks good." The doctor told Sam and Abbie with a smile. "Based on what you've told me, I'd estimate the due date to be mid May. Let's say the 17th."

"May 17th?" Abbie asked, glancing at Sam. "You're sure?"

"Couple of days either side, it's not an exact science. I'll just get you a prescription for those vitamins." The doctor scribbled on a pad. "Ok, here you go. I've made up an appointment schedule, if you're in town that's great, just come in, if not, take the card to the local hospital and they can call us and update your record."

"Thanks doc." Sam took the prescription from him, "We'll be back in town for the next check. I'll make sure of that."

"Take care of yourselves." The doctor shook Sam's hand and Abbie's as they prepared to leave.

They walked back out to the car, "I'll tell Dean when we get back."

"I'll act dumb, wait for him to tell me himself." Sam answered, starting the engine. "What do we tell him about today?"

"You spoke to the coroner while I went to the clinic?" Abbie suggested, "It's a half truth."

"Good luck." Sam told her, as they arrived back at the motel.

"Thanks Sam." Abbie walked back to her motel room, "Hey."

"What did you find out?" Dean asked, putting the newspaper he was reading down, "Anything?"

"Something interesting, but unrelated to the hunt."

"OK..." Dean looked up at her, "What?"

"Don't be angry, ok?"

"Angry? Abbie why would I be angry?" Dean was confused.

"I-I, ummm, didn't go to see the coroner." She explained, "Sam did."

"You thought I'd be angry Sam went? Hold on, where did you go?"

"To the walk in clinic."

"Clinic? Because you were sick earlier? It's nothing serious is it?" The whole surgery thing after her encounter with the seven deadly sins had terrified him more than he cared to admit. "Abbie? Sweetheart?"

"I'm pregnant, Dean."

"You're what?" Dean asked, jaw almost on the floor. "Pregnant? How the-"

"You need a diagram?"

"We were careful."

"Not careful enough, clearly." Abbie retorted, "You're angry, I can tell."

"I'm not angry, I'm just surprised." Dean told her, "You're not exactly jumping for joy yourself. You knew back at Bobby's, didn't you?" She nodded. "How long?"

"Two days. The doctor confirmed it at the clinic."

"I can't believe you've known for two days and didn't tell me!" Dean was frustrated, "Did you think I wouldn't support you?! Wouldn't care?!"

"No, I just didn't know how...I'm sorry."

"Sorry you didn't tell me, or sorry you're pregnant?" She remained silent. "You don't want it."

"No, I-"

"No, you?" Dean interrupted. "What?"

"I'm scared of doing this without you. Bringing a child into the world knowing what it's really like out there. You. Sam. Bobby. Always talking about this war we're in. How can we bring a baby into all of that, Dean, huh?"

"We'll get by. Dad did it with two kids."

"You want that life for your child?" Abbie looked up at him.

"No I don't, but what choice do we have?" Dean sat down beside her. "We can do this."

"_**We**_?"

"I know I'm out of here May 18th, but I'll be there until then, doing everything I can to make sure you and junior are set up, ok? When do I need to order cigars for?"

"That's just it, Dean. Baby's due May 17th."

Abbie noticed his face fall, tears rise in his eyes, "Well, we'd better hope it's not late, huh?" He wrapped an arm around Abbie's shoulder. "I can't wait to tell Sam."


	35. Chapter 35

35

"What do think Sam's gonna say?" Abbie asked Dean.

"He's in for one hell of a shock." Dean commented, imagining Sam's reaction. "Up until a few minutes ago I thought the only thing I would be leaving behind would be a car."

"Think again." Abbie smiled, "Dad."

"That sounds so..."

"Weird." Abbie finished.

"Yeah, weird." Dean agreed, "I never thought I'd be a father. I decided, long ago, after being raised by a hunter, that if I had a family, it'd be after I was done hunting. Then when I made the deal..."

"I know, this didn't feature in my plans either, Dean." Abbie told him.

"You know you can rely on Sam, Bobby, Ellen, Jo after..." Dean trailed off, Abbie nodded sadly.

"We'll manage."

"K, well, you stay here, chill out. I'm gonna go and tell Sam." Dean grinned, walking out of the room, and knocking on Sam's motel room door. A few moments and Sam opened the door.

"Hey." Sam greeted him, frowning, "I thought you were checking out more of the victim's friends."

"That can wait." Dean walked in a sat on one of the beds.

"O...k." Sam was confused, "You ok?"

"Abbie's pregnant."

"Pregnant? Wow." Sam feigned ignorance. "Wow."

"I know." Dean sighed, "I think I'm in shock."

"Good shock or bad shock?" Sam asked, with a smile.

"Good shock I think." Dean returned the smile. "Definitely good."

"Well congratulations I guess."

"Thanks." Dean stood up, "Hope your demon buddy can come up with the goods, Sam. It's bad enough having to leave you and Abbie on your own out there. But I do **not **want my kid in the middle of this. If Ruby can fix it, then I'm out of the hunting game, if not, I want you to swear to me you'll make Abbie quit."

"Sure, Dean." Sam told him.

"I mean it, Sam. She's stubborn as hell, and I know you'll both be hell bent on revenge."

"I-"

"I'm serious, Sam. If I don't make it, you and Abbie, make a fresh start of things, I'm not saying 'get with my girl', but these things, these monsters, we've spent our whole lives on the run from stuff. I don't want that to be their life, I want her and the baby to have a home, not motel room after motel room."

"Ok Dean." Sam conceded, "I promise." He couldn't blame Dean for his request, their childhoods had been hard on them, Dean especially. "How's Abbie?"

"Nervous I think." Dean told him, "Because I might not be around. It's due the day before my time's up."

"The day before?" Sam asked, "Damn."

"I know, like I told Abbie, let's hope it's not late." Dean rubbed at his eyes, "Anyway, what did you find out from the coroner?"

"Umm, couldn't find him." Sam lied, "Didn't Abbie tell you?"

"So what did you do while she was at the clinic?" Dean asked, frowning. Had Sam known before him?

"Grabbed a coffee in the cafeteria, Abbie told me Hal had arranged for a prescription for antibiotics to be picked up at the clinic, you know, in case we need them anytime."

"Well, I'm thinking there's nothing here. We should head back to Bobby's."

"If you're sure." Sam smiled, knowing that they had done what they had set out to do even if it hadn't worked.

"Yeah, meet you at our room once you're all packed up." Dean walked back through to his own room. "We're heading back to Bobby's in a bit. There's nothing here."

"Really?" Abbie asked, "What did Sam say?"

"He agrees." Dean grabbed his bag, "I just got something I need to sort out first. Tell Sam I won't be long."

(That night)

Abbie was reading in the back of the car when Dean turned to Sam. "I went to the crossroads, tried to find our friend, have a little chat. She didn't show."

"Maybe she was too busy."

"For a Winchester?"

"Maybe." Sam stared straight ahead.

"There's a bullet missing from the Colt."

"And?"

"And, I'm thinking that bullet is lodged in the crossroads demon's head." Sam didn't answer. "You stupid son of a-" Dean sighed angrily. "I thought we agreed."

"No, you told me what to do." Sam argued. "We thought we were helping."

"We?" Dean looked in the rear view mirror. "You took my pregnant girlfriend to a damn demon, Sam?! Are you crazy?!"

"No, we thought-"

"Sam didn't know about the baby, Dean. It was my idea."

"It didn't work, did it?" Dean asked, "I'm still on the block."

"She doesn't hold the contract." Abbie explained.

"She tried to trade the baby's soul for yours." Sam added quietly.

"She did what?!" Dean was furious, thinking Abbie had attempted the trade.

"No, no. The demon did." Sam explained quickly, noting Dean's glare.

"You think that I'd...?" Abbie asked, realising what Dean had thought. "I can't believe you!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who was about to trade my unborn child's soul!"

"I wasn't either, Dean. It was just something the demon said, I obviously didn't take her up on it, did I?"

"Can we focus on the positive?" Sam tried to stop the argument, "You're gonna be a dad, Dean. That's pretty awesome, huh?"

"You knew."

"I lied to Sam, told him the demon was lying." Abbie covered up.

"So, who does hold the contract then?" Dean tried to change the subject slightly.

"She didn't tell us." Sam answered, "I don't know."

"Well, our best lead is the crossroads demon, no...wait, you killed her."

"Funny Dean." Sam sighed, "We'll figure it out."

"You got more bright ideas, college boy?" Dean asked, sarcastically.

"Maybe Bobby-" Abbie started.

"Oh you think he has an idea and he's keeping it to himself?" Dean interrupted, "Bobby gets his kicks from watching me thinking I'm gonna die."

"I don't know, Dean. I was just saying."

"Bobby didn't think our plan would work..." Sam told her, "Thought it was a long shot."

"Well he was right, wasn't he?" Dean replied, "I don't want to talk about this any more."

"But-"

"Abbie I said I don't want to talk about it, ok?"

"K." She answered quietly, closing her eyes to try and catch some sleep.

"You didn't have to be so hard on her, Dean." Sam scolded him. "She going through enough without you yelling at her for trying to help you. She's looking at being a single mom, she's terrified. Blame me for it, I drove her out there, I pulled the trigger."

"Oh believe me, Sammy, I am blaming you. You put the idea in her head in the first place."

"You know if I'd known about the baby, I'd never have taken her with me. I think it's great you guys are having a baby."

"Great that I might not be around to see it born?"

"Don't think like that." Sam told him, "We've got 34 weeks, Ruby says-"

"Ruby says, Ruby says, when does Ruby plan to actually do anything."

"I don't know, I don't know." Sam sighed.

"Looks like we don't know a hell of a lot then doesn't it?" Dean observed, "Subject closed." He turned up the stereo in the car, drowning out Sam's protests with Metallica.


	36. Chapter 36

36

They pulled up into Bobby's drive, late that night. "Wake up Abs, we're back." Dean told her, rousing her from her sleep.

"You could've carried her in, you know." Sam chided him, "Or I could've, you didn't have to wake her."

"I'm fine to walk, Sam." Abbie laughed, climbing out of the car.

"You heard the lady, Sam, quit whining." Dean opened the trunk, handing Sam his bag, Abbie her bag and grabbing his own.

"I'll grab that." Sam went to take her bag.

"I can manage." Abbie walked slowly towards the house, following Dean who'd opened the front door. "Hey Bobby." She greeted the older hunter who was sitting looking over some old books.

"Hey kids." Bobby smiled at them, "How'd it go?"

"Wild goose chase." Dean answered, grabbing a beer from the refigerator.

"Turned out to be nothing." Sam explained, sinking down on the sofa.

"I guess it happens sometimes." Bobby told them.

"Especially when there's an ulterior motive, huh Sam?" Dean bitched.

"Dean, just drop it, huh?" Abbie sighed, "You're pissed, we get it, give it a rest."

"You guys should've been the ones giving it a rest." Dean argued, "I told you at the roadhouse I'd fix this, it wasn't your problem. Did you listen? No. You just offered our child to a demon on a silver freaking platter!"

"For the millionth time, Dean, I did not attempt to trade the baby's soul."

"You still went demon hunting, hardly the safest activity. Were you hoping she'd hurt you, you'd lose it, huh? Then you wouldn't need to deal with this?! With me?!"

"Don't be so stupid."

"Oh I'm stupid?!" Dean yelled back.

"Is it so wrong for me to want you here, with me, with our baby?! Huh?!"

"Sam, I think you need to update me." Bobby told him, although he had guessed Dean and Abbie's news.

"You think I want to die?!"

"I think you'd much rather die than stay with us." Abbie stated, "Scared you won't match up to the great John Winchester, is that it, huh?"

"Abbie..." Sam warned.

"No, Sam. He really did a number on you guys. So now you think you have to go and save the freaking world!" Abbie was furious. "You want to die just like him, don't you Dean?"

"Dad died to save me." Dean lowered his voice.

"It's a shame that your kid won't have his dad around to do that." She finished, walking back outside to sit on the swinging seat on Bobby's porch.

"Dean, she's upset, she didn't mean it." Sam told him, "Hormones and stuff probably."

"She thinks I'd much rather die than stay here and be a father." Dean mumbled, "That's not true. She had no right to say those things about dad."

"Sometimes the truth hurts." Sam answered.

Dean stormed back through to the kitchen pouring himself a whiskey and downing it. "You need to calm down." Bobby told him.

"I am calm." Dean stated, pouring another whiskey. "Dad did the best he could."

"Dean, you and I both know John could've made things easier for you if he wasn't so hell bent on revenge, how many times did he leave you to look after Sammy? How many times did you go hungry so Sammy could have dinner? I'm not saying he was a bad father, he thought he was doing the right thing, but he was so blinded. All he had to do was ask for help, I know Pastor Jim would have taken you boys in, gave you a proper home."

"Pastor Jim wasn't our dad."

"I know, Dean. Abbie's anger, it's a cover for her fear. She's lashing out. Kinda like a live vengeful spirit."

"Well, the fact she's alive makes it hard to salt and burn her."

"So, you do the next best thing. You get your ass outside and apologise-"

"Apologise? Bobby, she and Sam killed the crossroads demon, after I told them not to."

"Because she thought it'd keep you here." Bobby pointed out. "As I was saying, you apologise, even if you don't mean it 100%, because it's what she needs to hear. You tell her that things are gonna be ok, even if they're not." Dean looked towards the front door where he could hear Sam comforting Abbie, then walked towards them, "And Dean." He turned around, "Congratulations, boy."

"Thanks Bobby." Dean walked to the door, and quietly opened it, watching Sam and Abbie for a moment.

"I shouldn't have said what I did." She was telling Sam, "I _**know **_he doesn't want to d-d- , leave. I know that, I know." She was shaking her head, "I'm sorry I said those things about your dad, I mean, I never even met the man."

"I know for a fact, Dean would much rather be here with you. He told me, that if he gets out of the deal somehow, he wants to quit hunting, and if he doesn't, he made me promise to make you quit. He knows Dad messed up, and he doesn't want that for you guys." Sam pulled Abbie to him.

"He said that?"

"Pretty much." Sam smiled.

"You know, when we went out there that night, I didn't think about the danger to the baby, I just wanted Dean to be ok. I would never ever do anything to hurt..." Sobs prevented her continuing.

"Dean knows that, sweetie, he knows."

"Course I know." Dean mumbled, tears in his eyes. He sunk down beside Sam, who stood up, letting Dean hold Abbie. "It's gonna be ok." Dean held her until her sobs subsided, then carried her inside to bed.

"So, there's gonna be a new Winchester, huh?" Bobby asked Sam, once he'd come back inside.

"Yeah. May 17th."

"Damn." Bobby sighed, "And the Colt didn't work."

"Nope."

"Not looking good, is it Sam?"

"I should've stayed dead." Sam told Bobby, "Dean'd have gotten over it, now he'd be happy, planning his future."

"Son, you shouldn't have been dead in the first place, Dean should never have had to even consider doing what he did." Bobby silently cursed John for giving Dean the idea.

"But I was and he did."

"Sam, you stop blaming yourself this instant." Bobby got up, "This is not your fault, it's not Dean's, it's not Abbie's. It's bigger than any of us. Now I'm off to bed, I want to see three well rested kids in the morning, you get me boy?"

"Yeah, Bobby." Sam sat for a moment, then quietly wandered upstairs, knocking gently on the bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Dean answered quietly, Sam opened the door. "Hey Sam."

"You guys ok?" Sam asked, seeing Abbie asleep.

"I think so. I shouldn't have accused her of trying to lose the baby. I know she would never...I've screwed up."

"No you haven't. She's still here, isn't she? Every couple argues, not every couple has to deal with what you guys do. You're solid." Sam smiled, "Get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning." Sam turned to walk back out. "Night Dean."

"Night Sam."

Sam walked back downstairs, and settled on the couch to try and grab some sleep. "Ruby, I dunno if you can hear me, but I hope you're gonna help Dean soon."

"Every thing in it's own time." He could hear her saying as he drifted off to sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

37

(Next morning)

"Morning Bobby." Sam woke on hearing the older man in the kitchen.

"Hey Sam, coffee's ready if you want some." Bobby offered.

"Thanks Bobby." Sam poured himself a cup and joined Bobby at the table. "Dean and Abbie still asleep?"

"Dean maybe, heard Abbie in the bathroom earlier." Bobby explained, "Poor kid, I'll pick her up some ginger ale and crackers, they seemed to work before."

"I can get them later." Dean had joined them in the kitchen, "Morning guys."

"Hey Dean." Bobby smiled, "On your own?"

"Sent Abbie back to bed, she was up at 6am, puking her guts up, she's wiped." Dean explained, "How long does the sickness normally last?"

"Usually gone by the second trimester." Sam answered, receiving shocked looks from Dean and Bobby. "What?"

"Dude, did you just hear yourself?" Dean laughed, "Any other handy information?"

"Make sure she doesn't get too dehydrated, and the ginger ale is a good idea. She should rest plenty too."

"You are such a girl." Dean told him, "Do you have a baby book hidden somewhere?"

"No, Dean." Sam sighed, "I just happen to know about these things, and I don't want to get into this."

"Sam?" Bobby asked, "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Sam got up and walked out to the yard, followed by Dean. "I said-"

"Well, us Winchesters aren't good at doing what we're told." Dean told him, "You don't just know random baby facts, do you?"

"When Jess was killed, she was pregnant."

"Sammy, I'm so sorry." Dean wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder. "I never knew."

"We hadn't spoken in so long, I always planned to tell you, then you showed up, and I wanted to, so much, then Yellow Eyes..." Sam explained, "It doesn't matter any more."

"I wish I'd known, Sammy."

"Nothing you could've done." Sam sighed.

"Did Dad know?"

"No, I didn't tell anyone." Sam got up and walked back inside, returning a few moments later with a book. "All you need to know should be in there."

"The Expectant Father: Your guide." Dean read the title aloud. "You always did like your research." Dean put the book down on the porch. "Thanks Sam, seriously."

"No problem, it's no use to me. Enjoy reading." Sam walked back inside.

"You ok, Sam?" Bobby asked, having seen him take the book out to Dean.

"Yeah, Bobby. I'm good." Sam had to admit that he felt better now Dean knew everything.

"Good." Bobby nodded, deciding not to ask anything else. "You know I'm here, if you need anything?"

"Course, thanks Bobby." Sam decided to watch some TV quietly, while Dean leafed through the book outside.

"New book?" Bobby asked, "Interesting?"

"It's a bit gross to be honest." Dean screwed up his face at one of the pictures. "_**That **_is what made Abbie ill this morning."

"Don't even look human, if I met that, I'd be hunting it." Bobby stated in all seriousness.

"You wouldn't see it, it's about the size of a bean." Dean read out.

"So, where'd you get the book?" Bobby asked, Dean didn't seem the type to buy that kind of book and he was unsure why Sam would have it.

"Uh, Sam, actually." Dean answered, closing it.

"He bought that for you? That was nice of him. He must be excited, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. Don't think he expected that news." Dean laughed a little. "The book was Sam's."

"Ah, I see." Bobby looked down at the ground, "Jess?" Dean nodded, "Poor guy."

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do if..." Dean sighed, "I don't even want to think about it. You know, Sam didn't tell me until just now. What kind of brother was I that he couldn't tell me, Bobby?"

"You and Sam had lost touch, you're a lot closer now, it happens. And you don't think about what happened to Jess happening to Abbie, Yellow Eyes is dead."

"Yeah." Dean answered, worry still eating at him. "I'm gonna see how she's doing." Dean walked upstairs, "Abbie?" He quietly pushed the door open to see Abbie sitting up, reading a magazine. "Hey, feeling better?"

"Yeah, Sam was just here, brought me some tea."

"That was good of him." Dean smiled, "How was he?"

"He was Sam." Abbie frowned, "Why? You guys ok?"

"Yeah, course we are." Dean answered, "Just asking."

"You're sure?" Abbie asked, "Something I should know?"

"Sam gave me a baby book." Dean started. "Dad's guide or something."

"Where did Sam find that? We haven't passed a book shop since we found out."

"It was his." Dean explained, "Him and Jess..."

"Oh my god, Dean. I never knew..."

"Neither did I." Dean replied, sadly. "I only found out today."

"What happened? Did she lose it?"

"In a way, Yellow Eyes..." Dean started to explain. "She was pregnant when she was killed."

"You killed Yellow Eyes, didn't you?" Abbie asked, panicking slightly.

"Yeah, he's gone. You're safe ok? Nothing's gonna happen to either of you." Dean told her, firmly. "I promise you."

"How's Sam?"

"He's ok. I'm just surprised he didn't tell me at the time."

"Sam's a private guy." Abbie reasoned, "Maybe it's best to not to talk about it unless he wants to."

"I think you're right." Dean sighed, "I'm heading out to the store, you need anything? Other than the stuff to help with the nausea? You're not doing the weird ice cream and pickle craving thing, are you?"

"Are you trying to make me throw up? Again?" Abbie paled, "No, I'm good." She got out of the bed, and followed him to the door and downstairs. "Hey Sam." She seen him sitting on the sofa.

"Oh hey." He smiled at her, as she sat down beside him.

"Dean's doing a food run." She explained as he left.

"And he's told you." Sam stated, knowing Dean had told her about Jess.

"Told me?" Abbie frowned, "Ah, about the book and everything." Sam nodded, "I'm sorry Sam."

"It's ok."

"You wanna talk?" She asked.

"No, I'm ok." Abbie looked at him, trying to see if he was telling the truth. "Really."

"Well, you know you can talk to any of us." Abbie told him.

"Abbie? I failed them, but I promise I won't let anything happen to you or the baby."

"I know you won't, Sam." Abbie leaned her head on his shoulder. "You didn't fail them."


	38. Chapter 38

38

"Dean, did you know that Sam thinks he failed Jess and their baby?" Abbie asked Dean as they sat outside enjoying the fresh air.

"Well, seeing as how I only found out about the baby this morning, no." Dean sighed. "He blamed himself for Jess though, damn near killed him too." Dean remembered the Bloody Mary incident.

"Nearly killed him?"

"Long story, vengeful spirit and all that." Dean explained, "Do you think I should speak to him?"

"No, let him come to us."

"He spoke to you when I was at the store?"

"Yeah, I think he sees us as his chance to make it up for Jess..." Abbie told him. "I told him that he hadn't failed them, don't think he's gonna believe me until he's holding his niece or nephew."

"Hey, private conversation or can any one join in?" Sam asked, walking outside to meet them. "Found a job."

"Where?"

"Ohio. Someone drowned in their shower." Sam answered, "I'm guessing that's not natural."

"Doesn't sound it." Dean frowned, "I'll get packed up. And before you say it, you're not going."

"I'm officially banned from hunting?"

"For now, yeah." Sam agreed with Dean, "Bobby's is by far the safest and Ohio's not that far, we won't be gone long."

"What if I promise to stay in the motel?"

"What if you stay here with Bobby?" Dean suggested, "I'd feel a lot better, sweetheart. You got someone else to worry about now too."

"You'd feel better in another state? Thanks Dean."

"How about if there's something we think will take longer than a week, then you can come too? Help us research at the motel or something?" Sam offered a compromise, receiving a glare from Dean. "That way you're with us, not worrying about where we are or what's happening and you're safe. Anything shorter than a week, or less than two states away, then you stay here with Bobby."

"Sounds like a plan." Abbie agreed.

"Ok, well, that's that then." Dean wasn't very happy but decided to go along with it. "I'll just tell Bobby where we're headed. Sam, you coming?" Sam followed Dean inside. "Ok, so we're limited to short hunts now."

"Hey, it's a good compromise. I know you wouldn't want to be away from each other for more than a week. This way if it's more than a week, you'll be together, and not stressing about each other. And stress isn't good for her."

"Well thank you Dr Spock." Dean grumbled, "Grab my bag, will you?"

"Sure." Sam went upstairs to get their bags.

"Hey Bobby, Sam and I are gonna take off, someone drowned in their shower in Ohio. It ok for Abbie to stay here with you?"

"Course it is, boy, you know you don't need to ask. I'll make sure she's ok." Bobby smiled, "How long you gonna be gone?"

"Three or four days maybe. Less than a week."

"Any thing more than a week, we've agreed Abbie can come along as long as she stays in the motel." Sam explained, reappearing in the lounge.

"Is that wise?" Bobby asked, "Given her condition?"

"Yeah Bobby. I think it's overkill personally." Abbie joined them, "But it works for me."

"Sam's bright idea." Dean commented. "What happened last time you promised to stay in the room?"

"Was that the night I saved your ass?" Abbie asked.

"No, it was the night I came back to you guys tied up."

"That was exceptional circumstances." Abbie argued.

"OK then, the time before, when you promised to stay in the motel-"

"And saved your ass." Abbie pointed out.

"And ended up in hospital." Dean finished.

"Touche." Sam told her, "We won't be gone long."

"I'll call you when we get there, ok?" Dean hugged Abbie, "Stay outta trouble, and anything happens, I mean, _**anything**_, supernatural or not, you call me, ok?"

"Promise." Abbie told him.

"Ditto to what he said." Sam told her, with a smile. "See you soon." He gave her a hug too.

"Bye boys." Bobby waved them off, then turned to Abbie. "So, what have I missed, apart from the obvious?" He nodded towards her stomach.

Abbie gave him a quick run down of everything that'd happened, teary eyed as she remembered Dean's disappointment that he might not meet his child. "I never imagined, when I met him 4 months ago, that this would be the situation I found myself in, Bobby. How do you raise a kid in this kinda life, huh? With Dean gonna be gone and all."

"You don't know that, Abbie."

"The Colt didn't work, it was our best hope. Ruby's not been about, think she was just stirring it all up. I don't know if I can do this any more."

"It's not gonna be easy, kid. I won't lie to you. John did his best with those boys, but it was hard."

"I know, Bobby."

"You know you always have a home here, hunt or no hunt, don't you? You and the little one? Kid's gonna need stability."

You want us here cramping your style?" Abbie had to smile, "Thanks Bobby."

"I mean it, you wouldn't be cramping my style, I kinda like having you guys here." Bobby stood up, "Now you feel up to helping an old man fix up a car?"

"Yeah, lead the way." She followed him out to the yard.

(In the car)

"Hey, listen. I've been doing some thinking, and, um, I want you to know I understand why you did it.I understand why you went after the Crossroads Demon. You know, if the situation was reversed, I guess I'd have done the same thing. I mean, I'm not blind. I see what you're going through with this whole deal, me going away and all that. But you're gonna be okay."

"You think so?" Sam asked flatly.

"Yeah, you should quit hunting, although I know you won't. You know, you'll live your life. Both of you, spend afternoons at the park with the baby. You'll both move on. You're stronger than me, you are. You are, you'll get over it. But I want you to know I'm sorry. I'm sorry for putting you through all this, I am."

"I don't want an apology." Sam told him, "Or hear what you think Abbie and I should do after."

"But-"

"I want you to stop worrying about everyone else, give a crap about you dying, Dean. Admit you're scared, angry, something! It was worrying about everyone else that got you into this."

"So I should stop worrying? Not gonna happen, Sam. Not now I have Abbie and the baby to think about."

"But-"

"They're my main focus, ok? I don't care if I die, I'd much rather not die, believe me. As long as they're ok, and you're around to make sure of that when I'm not here."

"I won't let them down, Dean." Sam told him solemnly, "Not like Jess and our..."

"You didn't let them down, Sammy. Just like I know you won't let me down."

"Let's just get this hunt over with then we can get back to you and your problem."

"I can take a hint." Dean answered, "You know, I'm not a great one for talking, no chick flick moments, but I'm here if you need me."

"I know." Sam replied, as silence once again filled the car.


	39. Chapter 39

39

(Two days later)

"So it's just a salt and burn?" Abbie asked Dean, "Boring."

"Aren't you glad you stayed with Bobby?" He laughed, "So we just need to get this hand and burn it."

"Sounds like fun."

"Ready boys?" Bela walked into the room, seeing Dean on the phone and Sam looking awkward. "Gert's looking forward tonight."

"Is that Bela?" Abbie asked, "What's she doing there?"

"We needed her help to get to the remains." Dean explained, "They're locked in some museum, and the only way to get to them is this party thing that she could wrangle an invite to..."

"Have you forgotten she shot Sam, threatened to shoot me too?"

"Wow, Dean, that tux..." Bela teased, "Abbie doesn't know what she's missing, what happened to her anyway? Scared of ghosts?"

"Actually," Dean answered, covering the mouthpiece of his cell. "She's at home."

"Like a good little girlfriend?"

"Well, she wanted to come, but we agreed researching at home was better, with her being pregnant and all. Family first, you know?" Dean grinned, knowing Bela was alone. "Excuse me." He walked over to the corner of the room to continue his phone call. "Boy, you should've seen her face."

"Tuxedo?"

"Feels so not me." Dean admitted, "But this is a big party, champagne and everything."

"Yuck," Abbie grimaced, feeling ill at the thought of champagne. "Well, just make sure Bela keeps her hands to herself."

"I will." Dean rolled his eyes, "I'll call you later."

"Just try not to get shot or duped ok?" Abbie laughed, hanging up the phone.

(After the party)

"She got you? Again?" Abbie asked, "So now what?"

"At least we found out a motive, the spirit is going after people who have spilt their own family's blood. We need to find Bela and get the hand back to burn." Dean sighed, "Who's Mrs Havisham by the way?"

"An old rich spinster from a Dicken's novel, why?"

"Sam can explain that one when we get back." Dean laughed, "I'm gonna kill Bela."

"Hey, I did warn you."

"I know you did." Dean was still annoyed at Bela, when he heard her at the door, "Honey, I gotta go. I got some killing to do."

"Ok, I'll see you when you get back." Abbie hung up the phone.

"Well?" Dean asked Bela as she walked in, "Come to return the hand?"

"I can't." She answered, "I sold it."

"Well, any more deaths from this spirit are on your head." Sam told her.

"I saw the ship." She blurted out, "I saw it."

"Huh, wow, you know, I knew you were an immoral, thieving, con-artist bitch, but just when I thought my opinion of you couldn't get any lower..." Dean started.

"What are you talking about?"

"Our spirit, he's going after a very specific kind of target. People who've spilled their own family's blood. See, first, there was Sheila, who killed her cousin in a car accident, and the Warren brothers, who murdered their father for the inheritance, and now you."

"So, who was it, Bela? Hmm? Who'd you kill? Was it daddy? Your little sis, maybe?" Dean asked.

"It doesn't matter." Bela answered quickly.

"Well, have a nice life...what's left of it." Dean smirked, holding a door open for her.

"Can't you help?"

"Get the hand back and burn it." Sam told her, not moving.

"I can't, it's halfway across the ocean."

"Too bad." Dean commented, "You were leaving, I believe."

"Help me." She pleaded, "It'll kill me."

"You need the help of two serial killers?" Sam asked, "I dunno, Dean."

"Ok, so the serial killer thing was harsh." Bela admitted, "Please?"

"Well, now you say please..." Dean pretended to think, "Sam?"

"I have an idea." He announced, "We need to go to the cemetery."

"Cemetery?" Bela asked, screwing her face up at the idea.

"Unless you'd much rather we just left you to deal with it." Dean smirked.

"Fine." They drove to the cemetery, "Will this work?"

"Probably not, we really need to salt and burn the hand, but that's not gonna happen in your lifetime, is it?" Sam snarked at Bela, pulling out a book and reading from it. "Aziel, Castiel, Lameniel, Raboc, Erly et Belam ego vos coniuro per deum verum, per deum vivum."

The ghost appeared behind Dean, "Behind you, Dean!" Bela called to him, too late as the ghost threw him against a headstone. The ghost took hold of Bela and she started to choke.

"Dammit Sammy, keep going!" Dean yelled as he ran back over to Bela to try and stop her drowning. Sam continued reading until another ghost appeared.

"You...hanged me!" The first ghost yelled to the second. "Your own brother!"

"I'm sorry." The second ghost answered, regret clear. Dean, Sam and Bela watched in shock as both ghosts disappeared in a wave of water and Bela stopped choking.

"K, well our work is done." Dean stated, standing up. "Come on Sam, let's get packed and get outta this place."

"You can't leave me." Bela told them, "Please."

"You want a ride back, in the car you got towed, with two serial killers?" Dean asked, cynically.

"If it's not too much trouble." Bela smiled sweetly.

"Fine, get in." Dean growled, as they drove back to the motel.

"Well, here you are boys." Bela handed each a wad of notes, "Should cover expenses."

"A thank you would have done." Dean told her, taking the money. "You're so damaged."

"Takes one to know one." Bela told him, "Give my regards to the missus."

"Goodbye Bela." Dean closed the car door and headed back into the motel room.

"So, where you going to blow the cash?" Sam asked with a knowing smile.

"I was thinking Atlantic City, but then again, babies are expensive what with diapers, bottles, formula, car seats, stroller, crib, clothes, toys and then college fund." Dean mused, putting the money in his bag.

"College?" Sam was surprised. "Not Atlantic City?"

"I was serious when I said no hunting, he's gonna have a normal life."

"He?" Sam laughed, "You already know the sex?" Sam knew it was way too early to know.

"It's a Winchester, Sammy. Of course it's a boy." Dean grinned.

"Whatever you say, Dean." Sam laughed, wondering if Abbie agreed.

"C'mon, let's hit the road, I wanna be back at Bobby's for morning."


	40. Chapter 40

40

(Next morning)

"Bela got them again?" Bobby asked Abbie as they worked on a car early the next morning.

"I think it was just Dean she got." Abbie laughed, "He's less than pleased with her and last I heard he was about to kill someone, I'm assuming her."

"Well you did warn him." Bobby smirked, "Pass me that wrench there." Abbie handed him the tool. "The boys say when they'd be back?"

"Sometime today, they got caught up behind a crash on the highway, so they've been held up." Abbie explained.

"That'll be annoying the hell outta Dean." Bobby commented.

"Being stuck in traffic?"

"Not being here." Bobby answered, "He's pretty excited you know?"

"He is?" Abbie smiled, "Really?"

"Started reading that book Sam gave him pretty much straight away." Bobby laughed, "When have you ever seen Dean voluntarily read a book? Struggle to get him to read up on hunting stuff!"

"Wow." Abbie agreed, "What was Dean like? You know, as a kid."

"Dean?" Bobby raised his eyebrows, "You gotta remember, first time I met the kid, he was just about to turn 5, had lost his mom, was living on the road, away from everything he knew..."

"Man..." Abbie sighed.

"He was really quiet, wouldn't let little Sam outta his sight, or John for that matter. He was traumatised, I kept tellin' John that maybe the kid needed a counsellor or something, I mean...he was 4 years old, not talking..." Bobby could feel his eyes welling up, Dean had never really stood a chance at normality, and now he had found it, he wasn't going to live to enjoy it. "But, once he got a bit more settled, got used to me, realised that he wasn't going to lose anyone else, he was a tyke." Bobby laughed at his memories. "John had his work cut out for him with that kid."

"Oh boy." Abbie laughed, "Tyke doesn't do him justice, does it?"

"Hell no." Bobby answered, laughing. "But no matter what he did, he always put himself second, Sammy first. John had him trained like a little soldier. I tried to tell John it was no way to raise his boys, motel to motel, apartment to apartment. It's a miracle Sam made it to Stanford, all the moving around."

"What about Dean? Didn't he want to go to college?" Abbie asked.

"Between you and me, he got a baseball scholarship. Could've went to South Dakota State, but he was too loyal to all this." Bobby explained, "He's a lot smarter than people give him credit for, he's not just a grease monkey wannabe who kills demons on the side. It's like you said, John had him believing this was all he could do, told him he could go to college, but not to expect anything more from him."

"Threatened to just cut him off?"

"Yeah, tried the same with Sam, but we all know how that ended up."

"Damn." Abbie whispered, "He could've gotten out."

"Like Sam did?" Bobby pointed out, "And hey, if he had gone to South Dakota State, he might not have met you, huh?"

"Guess not, but he could've been in a real job with real prospects, happily married with kids."

"You kids might not be married, but this is the happiest I've seen him." Bobby admitted, smiling sadly. "But if the kid's anything like it's dad, we are gonna be in for one tough ride. Might be an idea to develop eyes in the back of your head."

"Yeah, it might. I'm gonna head out for a walk, unless you need me for anything?"

"On you go, kid. I'm sure Dean'll call if he makes it back before you." Bobby though for a moment, "You ok?"

"Yeah, just need to stretch my legs, get some fresh air, that's all." Abbie grabbed her coat, "I won't be long."

Abbie walked into town, grabbed a soda and sat on a park bench, thinking about the past few weeks.

"Your plan didn't work, did it?" Ruby was stood in front of her. "Congratulations by the way."

"Unless you're here with a solution to Dean and the deal, then I don't wanna hear it." Abbie told her wearily. "So?"

"Touchy touchy, I'll guess that's hormones."

"No, just you being a demon that's not helping anything is all." Abbie sighed, "So?"

"I could've told you that the Colt wouldn't work." Ruby announced, "If Sam'd waited around long enough to listen. The crossroads demon didn't hold the contract, so you guys just wasted a bullet, and I didn't fix the Colt so you guys could screw things up."

"Well if we had all the information then we wouldn't have screwed up, would we?"

"Patience, Abbie, patience."

"Patience, Ruby? We're running out of time!"

"You still have 33 weeks, bide your time."

"You can't save him, can you?" Abbie asked.

"Lilith holds the contract." Ruby walked away.

"Wait, Ruby?" Abbie looked around, noting how Ruby must've disappeared. "Who's Lilith?"

Abbie sat for a while longer, worrying about whether or not Ruby was telling the truth and was able to save Dean. "You mustn't worry about what will or will not happen." A man had appeared on the bench beside her, wearing a suit, and trenchcoat.

"Excuse me?" Abbie looked up at him, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

"You mustn't worry. God would not set you a challenge such as the one you face if he did not think you could cope."

"What do you know about what I'm facing? You don't know me."

"I know you are scared, worried you will be alone."

"You don't know." Abbie told him. "You don't have the first idea."

"You will be alright, I can assure you-"

"Yeah, yeah, God's watching. Did he send his tax accountant to keep an eye on me, huh?" She snapped, "Wait, is this what the angel Gabriel looks like in the 20th century?" She thought for a moment, "Christos." No reaction, not a demon.

The man looked confused. "I do not understand-"

"Cut the 'be not afraid' crap, ok? It's none of your business."

"If it is your wish that I leave..."

"Yeah, it is. Can't you all just leave me the hell alone?!" She looked beside her to see the bench was now empty. "Peace at last." She mumbled to herself.

"Abbie?" She heard Dean calling her name, then he jogged over to the bench, sitting beside her. "Hey, who was that?"

"God's tax accountant apparently." Abbie replied, "Doing the whole 'do not be afraid' routine."

"Did you Christos him?" Dean asked, looking around suspiciously, wanting to know who had been talking to Abbie.

"Yeah, no reaction. Probably just some weirdo."

"What you doing down town by yourself?"

"I just wanted a bit of fresh air. Time on my own, you know?"

"You want me to go?" Dean seemed offended, "I can-"

"No, no, it's ok." Abbie answered, "When did you get back?"

"About half hour ago, Bobby told me where you were." Dean explained, "I was worried about you."

"I'm a big girl, Dean." Abbie sighed, moving to stand up, then sinking back to the bench, feeling dizzy. "Ok, stood up too fast." She tried to laugh it off.

"K, we're going home." Dean told her, "And I was right to be worried, hmmm?"

"Can we just go home? I want to check something out."

"Tell me and I'll get geekboy on it."

"Just find out what you can about a demon called Lilith."

"Lilith?" Dean questioned, "Let me guess, Ruby?"

"Yeah, apparently Lilith has the contract."

"So we're still believing the demon?"

"Got any better ideas? Maybe God's tax accountant does..." Abbie mused, "Let's go."

"Fine." Dean answered as they headed back to Impala.


	41. Chapter 41

Hey, just wanted to say a big thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I hope you are all still enjoying this, and please, keep letting me know what you think!

Ally x

41

"Everything ok?" Bobby asked seeing Dean and Abbie return.

"Go on upstairs, sweetheart. I'll be up in a minute." Dean told Abbie, "I'll get Sam to check it out, ok?"

"I'm ok to look it up, Dean."

"I know you are, but let's not forget you almost fainted-"

"I didn't almost faint, I stood up too fast, I'm fine." Abbie sighed, "Honestly."

"Still, we'll have Sam do some research."

"Ok." Abbie walked upstairs and lay down on one of the beds, Ruby and the mysterious strangers conversations replaying in her head.

"What am I checking out?" Sam asked Dean once Abbie had gone upstairs. "Did something happen?"

"I knew I shouldn't have let her go out alone." Bobby mumbled, "Is she ok?"

"She's ok, Bobby." Dean replied, "We can't keep her locked up forever, can we?"

Bobby smiled, "No, we can't."

"When she was out Ruby told her that someone called Lilith holds the contract on me." Dean explained, "How to find her, I don't know. But it's something."

"Ruby came through." Sam told them.

"Well, we don't know for sure, but like I said, it's something." Dean was pacing the floor, "Something else happened."

"To Abbie? You said-" Sam looked towards the bedroom.

"When I found her, there was some guy talking to her, he seemed to know more than he should've." Dean started.

"Another demon?" Bobby asked, worried.

"If it was, he was Yellow Eyes level. Christos didn't do anything to him. He didn't hurt her." Dean frowned, "He was actually trying to comfort her apparently." Abbie had told Dean everything that'd happened in the car on the way back.

"So now we have high level demons following her?" Sam sighed.

"I don't know, Sam. I really don't want to think about any of them being anywhere near her, especially with the baby and everything." Dean answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "But whoever or whatever it was, it was trying to help. That's what I don't get. Why would a demon go topside to make our lives easier?"

"Maybe it wasn't a demon, are you _**sure**_ it was supernatural?" Bobby queried.

"I don't know Bobby, ok?!" Dean fumed, "He was sitting right next to her, but he was gone by the time I got to her, he was right next to her, dammit! He could've done God knows what to her if I hadn't got there."

"But he didn't." Bobby reminded him, "What did he say?"

"Umm, he knew she was scared, worried about the future but God wouldn't give her a challenge that she couldn't cope with."

"How'd he know? It's not as if you'd know by looking at her, and she's not the type to sit on a bench and cry." Sam reasoned.

"Maybe it wasn't anything bad." Bobby suggested.

"God has someone looking out for us now?" Dean was cynical, "Great, maybe he could let us in on his plans and not just freak out my pregnant girlfriend while trying to help. If he wanted to help, maybe he could just get me outta my deal and let me look after my family myself." Dean grabbed a beer from the refrigerator, opened it and took a long drink. "Find out what you can about this Lilith, I'm gonna check on Abbie."

"I'm sorry, Dean, I promised you she'd be ok here with me." Bobby walked past him and into the living room, looking for some books.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, far as I can tell, freaky as it was, nothing bad happened." Sam told them.

"Let me know what you find out about this Lilith chick, ok? Sooner we ice her, sooner this is over." Dean stated, walking upstairs. He opened the bedroom door to see Abbie sitting, laptop open, typing furiously and stopping only to scribble on a legal pad. "Hey, I said Sam-"

"I heard you but I want to know what's going on, and if I can actually go out without being stalked by a freaking demon and who knows what else."

"Tell me about the guy."

"I already told you. He looked like an accountant or something. He knew what was going on with me, almost as if he was reading my thoughts or something. Then he started talking about God...and he didn't react to Christos. He just looked confused and then asked if I wanted him to leave and when I told him I did, he went away. I mean he can't be a demon if Christos didn't do anything, huh?" Dean looked thoughtful, "Dean? He can't be, can he?"

"No." Dean lied, "Can't be."

"You're lying." Abbie told him, "C'mon, Dean I deserve the truth, don't hide anything from me."

"Tell me what you've found out." He looked at the pad, "Lilith...first demon."

"Dean, please. Tell me what you guys are thinking."

Dean sighed heavily, "We've seen a demon who didn't react to Christos or holy water. He was pretty high up."

"He?" Abbie asked, "Who was he?"

"It's not important." Dean answered, "He's dead."

"Yellow eyes." Abbie stated, "Great, so I might end up like your mom and Jess."

"No, you're not." Dean told her, determinedly, "He's dead, you are not going to end up like them, ok? I'm not gonna let that happen." Abbie looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Trust me, ok?"

"So, umm, anyway Lilith, lots of lore on her, but that's on the assumption that your Lilith is the same one. Original wife of Adam, first demon, pagan goddess."

"Wow, she's ancient."

"And probably pretty powerful." Abbie closed down her laptop, "Let's go back downstairs, maybe Bobby has more in his books." She stood up, walked by Dean and walked out the door.

Dean looked towards the sky, "I don't know if you're listening, or if you even exist, but if you do, I could use some help here. She doesn't deserve to be in the middle of this...I know I don't deserve any favors but just once, cut me a break, huh?" He stood for a moment, head still looking up, "Guess not." He mumbled, and headed downstairs to meet the others, not noticing the man in the suit, watching Bobby's house from the safety of the yard outside.


	42. Chapter 42

K, this chapter is a repost because my maths skills suck...not much changed...thanks again for all the reviews! Please keep letting me know what you think x

42

(6 weeks later)

"Ellen called earlier, asked if Bobby, Abbie, you and me wanted to spend Thanksgiving and Christmas with her and Jo at the Roadhouse." Sam told Dean as he wandered into the kitchen.

"Thanksgiving?" Dean asked, yawning. "Christmas?"

"Yeah, December 25th, every year. Elves and Father Christmas. Some people even exchange gifts." Sam told him, laughing. Growing up, many Christmases had been just like any other day to the Winchester boys. " Thanksgiving's next Thursday."

"I know when it is." Dean mumbled, "I'll ask Abbie what she wants to do."

"I think it'd be nice."

"I guess. Being my last one and all." Dean mused, "Like I said, I'll check with Abbie, I'm sure she'll go for it, she liked the Roadhouse last time."

"I'll ask Bobby later." Sam poured an orange juice for himself, "Want some?"

"Nope, strong coffee for me and a tea for the little lady."

"You might not make it to May if you keep calling her the little lady." Sam warned, "You're already on dangerous ground for withdrawing the morning coffee." Sam glanced at his watch, "You'd better get a move on, you gotta be at Cold Oak Memorial for 12."

"What?"

Sam pointed at the calendar, "Sonogram? I'll get the drinks, you get Abbie."

"Abbie!" He called running back upstairs, "You could've reminded me that the appointment was today."

"Huh?" She asked, "It is, damn it is. I'm up." She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Expected a little more enthusiasm." Dean frowned, "You ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About?" Dean asked, "Ruby or the other guy haven't been about again, have they?"

"No, no, nothing like that." She assured him, "Just thinking that this time next year, things are gonna be different. It'll be his or her first Christmas and you might not be here."

"Don't think like that, we know who holds the contract, don't we?" Dean tried, "Anyway, change of subject, Ellen's invited us all up to the Roadhouse for Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"Yeah?"

"Want to go?"

"Do you?" She asked him, "If you don't want to I'm sure Ellen will understand."

"I think it'd be nice. Family Thanksgiving, Christmas too, well, as close as we're gonna get."

"OK, where's my Dean and what have you done with him?"

"Huh?" Dean frowned, "I'm me."

"It'd be _**nice**_. _**Family **_Christmas." Abbie laughed. "Chick flicky."

"Maybe my priorities have changed." Dean admitted, "Maybe I want a little bit of the apple pie life."

"You had to bring pie into it." Abbie got out of bed, grabbing her clothes for the day.

"C'mon, we gotta leave soon if we're gonna be in Cold Oak for 12." Dean headed towards the door, then turned back to face Abbie. "You're excited about today, aren't you?"

"Yeah, course I am." She told him, smiling, trying to forget the nightmare she'd had the night before.

_(The nightmare)_

_Abbie was woken from her sleep by a baby crying. "Dean? Your turn for the diaper." She mumbled, then realised she was alone, Dean wasn't there, it had never been his turn. She rubbed her eyes, and padded through to the nursery, seeing someone stood over the crib. "Sam?" She asked, "I got it." She moved closer to the crib. Sam didn't turn around. It wasn't Sam. "Bobby?" She asked knowing it wasn't him, her fear grew. _

"_History repeats." The figure turned around, revealing yellow eyes._

"_Dean!" No one there, "Sam!" No one. "Bobby!" Still no one. _

_Abbie felt herself being pulled towards the ceiling, watching in horror as blood poured down and fire engulfed the nursery._

_And then nothing_

"Abbie wants to go to the Roadhouse, so if you and Bobby both want to go, I'll call Ellen later." Dean told Sam, as he drank his coffee waiting for Abbie to come downstairs.

"So you excited about today?" Sam asked, nodding to the calendar. "Pretty big deal."

"Yeah." Dean smiled a little, "Little guys first mug shot." He sighed, "Something's wrong with Abbie, I thought she'd be all excited, but nope."

"Have you asked what's wrong? Or just accused her of being possessed again?"

"Who's possessed?" Abbie asked, walking into the kitchen, and fixing herself a coffee.

"Hey, you're not-" Dean started, then stopped when she ignored him. "What harm's one cup gonna do..."

"I'm gonna grab my jacket." Dean stated, heading upstairs, leaving Sam and Abbie alone.

"So, what's bugging you? I thought you'd be up at the crack of dawn, I had to remind Dean about the sonogram."

"Just a nightmare." Abbie admitted, sitting down at the table. "It's stupid."

"Stupid?" Sam raised his eyebrows, "It's upset you, it's not stupid. Talk to me."

"I had a dream, the baby was crying, and I went to it's crib, but someone was already there, it wasn't Dean, it wasn't you, it wasn't Bobby. Then the ceiling and the fire...he, Yellow Eyes, he said 'history was repeating.'"

"That's not gonna happen. He's dead."

"It was so real, Sam. I called for Dean and you and Bobby and no one came." Abbie could feel herself beginning to hyperventilate just thinking about it.

"You know that's never ever gonna happen, k? We won't let it." Sam assured her, "Promise." He crouched down in front of her, "Now, try to calm down, drink your coffee and bring me back a great picture of my niece or nephew."

"I'll try, Sam. Thanks."

"No problem." He walked through to the hallway, meeting Dean at the bottom of the stairs. "I spoke to her. She's having nightmares about Yellow Eyes."

"Damn, I knew I shouldn't have told her about Jess."

"Not like Jess, it was like mom, Dean." Sam told him, "I've told her it's never gonna happen. I think it worked. I dunno if you should talk to her, or try to let her forget it."

"I'll let her decide, I think. Thanks Sam."

"Like I said, not a problem, now scoot."

(At the hospital)

"Ms West." The doctor she had seen before welcomed her. "Glad you could make it."

"Told you I would." She smiled at him.

"I'm Dean." Dean held out his hand to the doctor. The doctor frowned at him, remembering different man at the last appointment. "Abbie's boyfriend."

"Right, yes. Ok, if you just want to hop up on the table here, lift up your top for me." She did as asked, "This is gonna feel cold." The doctor warned, then. "And there we have Baby West."

"Winchester actually." Abbie corrected the doctor, eyes not moving from the screen.

"Winchester?" The doctor asked.

"It's Baby Winchester." Abbie told him, turning to face Dean. "Isn't it?" She smiled at him, noting how he seemed lost for words, staring at the screen. "Dean?"

"Huh?" He looked at her, "Uhh yeah, Winchester." He finished with a smile. "So, the little dude ok?" He asked the doctor.

"Dude?" The doctor laughed, "It's a little early to tell if it's a dude or a dudette. But he or she is perfectly healthy."

"That's what we wanted to hear." Abbie told him.

"How's mom?" The doctor asked, "Any health concerns?"

"No, everything's been fine. Nothing unusual." Abbie answered.

"Good, good. If you want to just wipe the gel off, I'm guessing you guys are gonna want a picture?"

"Can I be a pain and ask for a couple of them?" Abbie asked, "Two."

"Not a problem." He printed them off. "OK, I don't need to see you until 20 weeks. 8 weeks from now." He scribbled on her appointment card.

"Thanks doc." Dean stood up along with Abbie to leave. "We'll see you then."

"Bye guys." The doctor showed them out.

"Why'd you need 2 copies?" Dean asked Abbie as they drove back to Bobby's.

"One for us, and I thought we could surprise Ellen and Jo at next week with a picture."

"Ellen's gonna be surprised, huh?" Dean smiled.

"Well, she kinda predicted it." Abbie reminded him.

"Yeah she did." Dean laughed, wondering if maybe the ten years and two more children part would come true as well.


	43. Chapter 43

43

"Hey, how'd today go?" Sam asked Dean as he and Abbie returned from Cold Oak.

"It went fine." Abbie answered, "Everything's good."

"Yeah." Dean agreed, showing the picture to Sam.

"Wow." Sam smiled, "Awesome."

"I'm gonna show Bobby." Abbie told them, walking out to the yard. "Hey Bobby."

"Hey Abbie." He wiped his hands on a rag and walked over to join her on the porch. "When did you guys get back?"

"Just now." She yawned, "Think we need to see about getting registered at Sioux Falls General. Two hours each way today, plus stopping for lunch was a bit much."

"So, let me see then." Bobby held out his hand. He squinted as he looked at the picture, "Looks like Dean." He laughed, handing her it back.

"You coming to the Roadhouse for Thanksgiving?"

"Sam mentioned it. I dunno..."

"C'mon Bobby, it could be Dean's last one, please."

"Well, when you put it like that..." He nodded.

"Thanks Bobby. I'll get Dean to call Ellen."

"Besides I wouldn't want to miss the look on Ellen and Jo's face when they hear your news." He laughed.

"So, did you and Abbie talk about the Yellow Eyes nightmare?" Sam asked Dean as they sat together in the kitchen.

"Not really." Dean answered, "I tried to but she changed the subject."

"I guess talking about it would only keep it in her mind." Sam reasoned, "Hope our chat helped her."

"Yeah."

"You ok? You seem distracted."

"Today made everything real, is all." Dean admitted, "Made me start thinking about what I might be about to miss. I know Dad didn't do a great job with us, but at least he was there. I wonder what Dad would make of being a Grandpa."

"He'd be proud, I think. Don't worry, we'll get Lilith, Dean. We will." Sam told him.

"Bobby wants to come to the Roadhouse too." Abbie announced, joining them in the kitchen and putting the picture on the refrigerator.

"K, I'll call Ellen." Dean stood up and walked outside to use his cell phone.

"So, uh, you didn't want to talk to Dean about your nightmare?" Sam asked.

"He was quiet after the appointment today." Abbie answered, "He was so happy at the hospital, then he asked me about Yellow Eyes, and I just didn't want to bring him down with my stupid nightmare."

"He's not quiet because of Yellow Eyes." Sam told her, "Seeing the sonogram made it all real."

"Real?" Abbie frowned, then realised Dean was probably thinking about not being around. "Oh. Damn." She looked over at the refrigerator, "Maybe I should take it down."

"Don't you dare." Dean had walked back in. "In fact," he pulled a pen from his pocket, "Needs something else." He took it down and scribbled on the bottom of it. 'Baby Winchester' 11/14/07. He attached it onto the refrigerator door. "Ellen says to come up to the Roadhouse anytime. She'll get rooms ready for us."

"Great, we should head up the day before, help Ellen get stuff ready." Abbie suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Dean agreed, "Why don't you go have a nap or something? Been a long day, I'll wake you when dinner's ready."

"Ok." Abbie disappeared upstairs.

"So, I was online earlier, and there are 4 missing girls in one town." Sam started, "Might be something, might not be. Wanna check it out?"

"Where is it?" Dean asked.

"Umm, Illinois. Dale County."

"That's more than two states away, Sammy." Dean reminded him. "You know she's gonna want to tag along."

"There's not been any violence reported, no one's dead. It might be nothing."

"OK." Dean nodded, "We can leave after dinner. Drive through the night. We need to be back by Tuesday at the latest." Dean frowned as his cell phone rang, normally only Bobby, Abbie or Sam would call him. "Hello."

"Hello, Dean? Hey where are you?" It was Bela.

"Heading to Illinois tonight, unless you're gonna be there to screw us over again."

"Wouldn't dream of it. What are you checking out?"

"4 girls missing in Dale County."

"Well, if I hear anything on the grapevine, I'll be sure to let you know." Bela hung up on him.

"That was weird." Dean commented, "Bela."

"What did she want?" Sam frowned.

"Just a chat, says if she has any info she'll let us know."

"She's trying to help?" Sam asked, "That's a new one." Dean just shrugged. "Why don't you get packed up and I'll make order in some pizza for dinner."

Dean nodded and walked upstairs, quietly packing a duffel for himself, and frowning over what to put in a bag for Abbie. "Going somewhere?"

"Illinois." Dean answered, Abbie looked thoughtful. "So, what do you want me to pack for you?"

"For me?" She asked, "Well, it's more than two states and Sam says there's been no violence reported, just 4 missing girls, so while I'd much rather you were here with Bobby, if you want to, you can come too."

"Aww, really?" Abbie laughed, "Let me just grab some stuff."

"Sam's ordering in pizza for dinner and then we're leaving. Drive through the night, make sure we can have this sorted and be at the Roadhouse for Wednesday."

"Make sure Sam gets anchovies on one of the pizzas."

"Those little fishy things? Abs, that just gross." Dean screwed his face up. "You get those on a pizza, no one else is gonna touch it."

"Could be worse, could've wanted candy on it or something." Abbie reminded him with a grin. "I'll get my bag ready."

"K, I'll ask Sam to order you that revolting, disgusting, vile pizza." Dean laughed, walking back out and downstairs. "Abbie wants anchovies on her pizza." Dean informed Sam, who just smirked.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to take Abbie with you?" Bobby asked Dean. "I know last time you went away I said I'd look after her and then Ruby-"

"Bobby, it's nothing to do with that. Like I said, we can't keep her locked up until the baby's born, can we?" Dean reasoned.

"I'm sure you've considered it, haven't you?" Abbie laughed, joining them.

Dean looked awkward, "Umm no?"

"Right answer." Abbie told him.


	44. Chapter 44

44

Dean pulled into the motel car park a little after 1am a day and a half later. Sam woke as the car came to a stop while Abbie remained sleeping. "K, Sammy. Go get us checked in and I'll wake up Sleeping Beauty." Dean turned in his seat, "Abbie?" He shook her gently. "Hey, come on, let's get you into a normal bed, hmmm?"

"Where are we?" She asked sleepily.

"Illinois. Desert Pines Motel to be exact." Dean told her, getting out and grabbing the bags from the trunk.

"Ok, there's only one room left. Room 205." Sam walked over to them.

"K, let's get inside." Abbie shivered, it was raining hard. "Thank god, I don't think my back would have handled another night sleeping in the Impala."

"I'd maybe take back the 'Thank God' comment." Dean announced, "This place is a bit of a dive."

"Maybe we should've kept driving." Sam muttered.

"Hey, as long as it has a bed I can stretch out on, I don't mind." Abbie sighed, shrugging off her jacket and kicking off her shoes, and climbing into the nearest bed. "Night guys."

"Night sweetheart." Dean smiled, sitting down at the small table with Sam.

"Yeah, night Abbie." Sam yawned. "OK, I picked up this local newspaper while I was checking us in. Not only have 4 girls gone missing, but there have been two murders."

"The girls?"

"No, two guys."

"Doesn't mean anything. Some places have higher murder rates than others." Dean glanced over at his bed, Abbie was already sound asleep.

"With the victims having bite marks on their necks?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Damn." Dean answered, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Vampires?" Sam questioned.

"Remind me again why I brought Abbie." Dean sighed, "I guess we'd better get some shut eye."

(The night after)

"Did you hear those screams?" Abbie asked, running off in the direction of a nearby alley.

"Abbie!" Dean yelled after her, damn she was fast when she wanted to be. "Wait up." He caught up to her and Sam ran into the alley ahead of him, seeing a man unconscious on the ground.

"Call 911. He's alive."

Abbie pulled out her cell phone, "Ambulance please. Umm corner of Spooner and Delaware. I dunno, we just found him lying on the ground. He's conscious but losing blood. Please hurry."

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked, referring to the vampire. The man pointed down the alleyway. "Abbie, Sam, stay with him." He ran in the direction the man had pointed. He stopped in the middle of an open space, raised his machete and slowly drew it across his left arm, drawing blood. He held the bleeding arm up. "Smell that?! Come and get it!" A young woman emerged, blood on her chin and around her mouth. "That's right. Come on. I smell good, don't I? I taste even better." She moved closer. "Come on! Free lunch!" She moved closer, ready to bite when Dean injected her with a syringe, she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Dean, are you crazy?!" Abbie yelled, "She was way too close to biting you."

"I had it under control, didn't I?" Dean told her, "C'mon, let's get out of here before the paramedics show, we can question him tomorrow at the hospital. Sam, grab our little friend."

"Huh?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Grab Lily Munster here, and let's go." Dean clarified.

(Back at the motel room, next morning)

"Abbie, why don't you go and grab us some breakfast from that diner down the road, me and Sam need to have a chat with our friend here." Dean handed her some money, "Call us when you're heading back." Abbie looked ready to protest, "Please, sweetheart. I don't want you here in case things get nasty." She glanced at the slowly waking vampire, tied to a chair.

"Ok." Abbie walked out and towards the diner.

"You with us?" Dean asked the vampire, who tried to break free of the ropes."Oh, yeah, sorry. You're not going anywhere."

"Where's your nest?" Sam continued the questioning, the vampire looked confused."Your nest... where you and your bloodsucking pals hang out."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please! I don't feel good." She begged.

"Yeah, well, you're gonna feel a hell of a lot worse if we give you another shot of dead man's blood." Dean told her.

"Just let me go. Please."

"Yeah, you know we can't do that. Even if you do say please." Dean answered.

"I'm telling you the truth. I'm just... I took something. I'm freaking out! I don't know what's going on!"

"You took something?" Sam asked, frowning at Dean.

"Yes! I can't...come down. I just want to come down."

"What's your name?" Sam was curious.

"Lucy. Please,just let me go."

"All right, Lucy, how about this? If you tell us what happened, we'll let you go." Sam told her, while Dean looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You will?" She asked, hopefully. "OK. Uh, I don't really... um, it's not that clear. I was at Spider."

"Spider?"

"The club on Jefferson. And there was this guy... he was buying me drinks."

"This guy... what's he look like?"

"He was old, like thirty. He had brown hair, a leather jacket... Deacon or Dixon or something. Said he was a dealer... he had something for me. Better than anything you've ever tried, he said. He put a few drops in my drink."

"Was the drug red and thick?" Dean asked, Lucy nodded. "Well, genius move there. That was vampire blood he dosed you just took a big shot of the nastiest virus out there."

Lucy began to panic."You're crazy! He gave me roofies or something! No... The next thing I know,we're at his place, and he says he's gonna get me something to eat, just wait. But I get so hungry."

"So you busted out?"

She nodded, "But it won't wear off... whatever he gave me."

"Lights are too bright? Sunshine hurt your skin?" She nodded, "I hate to tell you this, sweetheart, but your blood's never pumping again." She shook her head. "You've already killed two people... almost three."

"Dean..." Sam warned, Lucy was obviously in shock.

"No, I couldn't. I was hallucinating!" She protested.

"He's right." Sam told her.

"We've been following a sloppy trail of corpses, and it leads straight to you." Dean continued.

"No. No, it wasn't real! It was the drug! Please! Please, you have to help me!"

"We don't have a choice, Sam." Dean sighed, as his cell phone rang. "Hey, can you give us 15 minutes, Abbie? Damn, is it?" Dean looked out of the window. "K, stay at the diner, and I'll come pick you up in 20 minutes, ok?" Dean hung up, "It's pouring out, so we need to pick Abbie up once we've ganked the vampire."

(Twenty minutes later)

"So, what happened?" Abbie asked Dean as they all sat together in the diner.

"We took care of it." Dean told her, "We need to check out the guy from last night, make sure he's not infected."

"Hospital then?" Abbie asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered, "FBI?"

"So we should head down there once we've eaten and gotten changed." Abbie suggested, "Dean, the hospital's safe." She reminded him.

(At the hospital)

"FBI?" The nurse on the desk asked, "There are already FBI agents speaking to him."

"Well, we'll just check in with them, probably just crossed wires, you know?" Abbie flashed her badge at the nurse again. "Room number?"

"102." The nurse answered.

"Thanks ma'am." Sam replied, walking towards the room with Abbie, while Dean loitered in the waiting area.

"Well, if it isn't the Anti Christ and his girlfriend." Gordon greeted them as they walked into the room.

"Sam?" Abbie asked, unsure of who the man was. "Isn't that-"

"Gordon. Out of jail I take it." Sam stated. "Abbie, let me handle this. Dean!"

"I knew we should've taken both of you out in New York." Kubrick snarled, moving towards Abbie, who instinctively wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Ah, see now I _**know **_we need to take you out too, before your little hell spawn arrives." He grabbed Abbie, while Sam tried to pull him off.

"You seriously did _**not **_call my child hell spawn!" Dean had appeared in the room, just as Sam pulled Kubrick off of Abbie, who was now cowering in the corner.

"You guys had better get the hell outta here." Sam warned them, "In case you hadn't noticed, there's a slight vampire issue in this town, we're trying to fix it."

"He's clean by the way." Gordon told them, "I'll be watching you boys."

"Comforting." Sam sneered, as Kubrick and Gordon walked out.

"Abbie? Honey?" Dean was still on the floor beside her, "They're gone, you can quit joking around."

"Dean?" Sam asked, "She ok?"

"Just fainted." Dean told him, "Abbie, c'mon baby. Wake up now."

"Dean?" Sam was beginning to worry. "Let me see." Dean moved out of the way, "Breathing ok, pulse is racing." Sam told him, calmly. "Dean, get a doctor, a nurse, somebody, quickly."

"Sammy?"

"Now, Dean." Sam was still calm, he kept trying to rouse Abbie, she slowly opened her eyes. "Abs, listen to me, take deep breaths, ok? They're gone, you're fine."

"Sam?" She asked, trying to sit up. "What happened? Where's Dean?"

"I think you had a panic attack, fainted and everything."

"She's in here." Dean was telling the nurse, as they arrived in the room. "Abbie? Thank god." He smiled, relieved.

"I'm ok, Dean."

"Ok." The nurse moved in closer to Abbie, placing a blood pressure cuff on her arm. "Your BP is sky high. You need to calm down. How far along did you say she was?" She asked Dean.

"12 weeks."

"Ok, let's get you into a room."

"Dean? I don't wanna..." Abbie told him.

"Let the nurse do what she has to, huh?" Sam tried to reason.

"Fine, but I am _**not **_staying here."

"We just need to take some blood, check the baby's heartbeat, ok? I don't really think you should be out in the field, maybe you should speak to your boss, maybe work out of the office, hmm?"

"I'll get right on that." Dean answered as he helped Abbie up and they followed the nurse to a room.

(At the motel that night)

"You heard the nurse, you need to rest up after today." Dean was telling Abbie. "Now, you have pay per view, some books, cell phone. Anything else?"

"How about you and Sam not going out after vampires and us just heading back to Bobby's?"

"We'll head back to Bobby's tomorrow once we've sorted this." Dean told her, "Do not open the door to anyone, try and get some sleep. Doors and windows are all salted, remember, anything happens, you call. Shoot first ask questions later."

"Got it." She sighed.

"Good girl." Dean kissed her forehead.

"You make me feel like a puppy when you call me that."

"Stay." Dean commanded with a laugh, as he and Sam walked out.

Abbie lay on the bed, trying to relax and sleep as recommended, but sleep was evading her. She read and read, not noticing the stranger appearing beside her bed. "Sleep now Abigail. You must rest." He whispered, putting two fingers to her forehead and sending her into a dreamless sleep.


	45. Chapter 45

45

Dean and Sam walked back into the motel room, fully expecting Abbie to be awake, so were pleasantly surprised when they seen her asleep.

"What do you know? She did as she was told." Dean commented, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Tell me you're not about to check for a pulse." Sam laughed, quietly.

"Of course not." Dean lied, "I'm gonna shower and then grab some sleep." Dean disappeared into the bathroom, returning a few minutes later. "That bite hurts like a bitch." He moaned.

"Well, you did charge a vamped out Gordon with no weapon." Sam reminded him, "That wasn't a good move...you need to be more careful."

"Careful?" Dean asked, "In case you haven't noticed, this is a risky job. Even riskier when people are ready to tell raging psychopaths where you are." Dean was still furious with Bela.

"At least Gordon's dead." Sam told him, "Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"You don't believe him, do you? About not being human?"

"Of course not, Gordon's way off base. You're my baby brother, we hunt evil things, you are way too girly and sensitive to be the freaking antichrist, Sam." Dean told him, "End of." Dean quietly climbed into bed, frowning when Abbie stayed asleep. "She must've been tired." He commented, "Get some sleep, Sam. I don't want to spend any more time in this dump than we have to."

"I'm with you on that one." Sam agreed, heading to shower himself. "Night Dean."

"Night Sam."

(Next morning)

Abbie woke up feeling rested, smiling when she noticed Dean snoring lightly beside her and Sam also asleep. She quietly got up, and dressed and headed out to the local diner to pick up breakfast for all three of them.

"Hmm...Morning sweetheart." Dean mumbled, waking up, various aches and pains from the night before making themselves known. "Still sleepy?" He asked, on receiving no response. "Abbie?" Dean was fully awake now, he got up and ran to the bathroom, no Abbie. "Sam!" He frantically shook his brother awake. "Where's Abbie?"

"Huh? I don't know?" Sam answered unsurely, "She was sleeping."

"Well not now." Dean was pacing the room.

"Call her." Sam told him, "There's not always a supernatural thing to blame for someone leaving a motel room."

Dean picked up his cell phone, just as the motel room door opened, revealing Abbie, arms laden with diner take out bags. "OK, I got bagels, pancakes with sausage, fruit salad, two coffees, one green tea and some blueberry pancakes." Dean stared at her open mouthed. "Dean, please, can you grab some of the stuff?"

"Where the hell were you?" He asked, taking one of the bags.

Abbie looked at the bag remaining in her hands. "Billy Bob's Diner. I seen that you and Sam were still asleep, and you looked pretty beat, so I thought I'd go and get breakfast, save you worrying about it. Plus I was hungry."

"You were hungry." Dean repeated, "You were hungry."

"Sorry, I should've left a note. I thought I'd be back by the time you woke up."

Dean put the food down on the small table, and wrapped Abbie in a tight hug, "I woke up, you weren't there."

"He automatically freaked." Sam finished, receiving a glare from Dean.

"Don't do that to me again." Dean whispered, then louder, "Pancakes you say?"

"With sausage." Abbie grinned, "Didn't think fruit salad was your kinda breakfast." She sat down at the table. "So what happened last night?"

"Bad guys are gone." Dean stated simply, turning to face Sam.

"Holy hell, Dean. Someone tried to snack on you?" Abbie gasped, "Whoa, you're not-"

"No blood, no vamp." Dean clarified, "Sam took him out. It was Gordon."

"From the hospital, the hunter?"

"Yeah, how's that for irony. Vampire hunter extraordinaire gets turned into a vamp and ganked." Dean laughed, rubbing his hand over the bite.

"One less psychopath to worry about." Abbie sipped her tea. "Can't really be doing with human psychopaths, and demons, and vampires, and dudes in trenchcoats."

"Trenchcoats?" Sam asked, curious.

"He's been back?" Abbie could see anger creep into Dean's face.

"No, no. Not since that day at the park. He just, I dunno, popped into my mind last night is all." Abbie told them.

"Well, let's eat up and head back to Bobby's. We can maybe head up to Ellen's a day or so early." Dean suggested, receiving a positive response from both Sam and Abbie.

(On the road back to Bobby's)

"You're thinking about Gordon." Dean stated, glancing at Sam. "You're not a monster, Sam."

"You don't know that, Dean." Sam answered.

"Yeah, we do Sam." Abbie told him from the back seat.

"But Yellow Eyes-" Sam started.

"Sam, you were a baby, you didn't invite him in and ask him to put demon blood in your veins, or kill mom, or Jess. You got killed trying to stop everything. And when you came back, you did what you could to stop the gate being opened. Gordon-" Dean was cut off by Sam again.

"Has tried to kill me twice, and sent that other guy to kill me. He could easily have killed Abbie that night too, and yesterday, at the hospital, he attacked her because he thought it was my baby. I'd never have forgiven myself if anything happened to them because of what I am."

"What you are, Sam? None of that was your fault, and now Gordon's dead we don't need to worry about him." Abbie replied, "And the baby was fine yesterday, ok?"

"I killed Gordon, I killed another hunter."

"No, you killed a vampire who was going to kill both of us." Dean pointed out, "Don't beat yourself up over it, ok Sammy? It had to be done, God knows I'd have done it if I could've for trying to hurt you and Abbie."

"Wonder who else thinks I'm the antichrist." Sam commented, "Gordon had a lot of friends."

"You're worried about going to the Roadhouse?" Abbie asked, Sam nodded.

"You think Ellen or Jo's gonna be mad you killed Gordon? Because you know Ellen didn't like him." Dean told Sam.

"And Bobby was putting the word out not to trust Gordon." Abbie reminded them, "I'm sure Ellen was one of the first he called, and Ellen didn't turn you away when you went there before, did she?"

"No."

"Good, put on a happy face then." Dean instructed him, "We're gonna actually have a proper thanksgiving, that's weird. Last one I remember being normal was before mom died-" Dean stopped realising that Sam probably hadn't experienced one.

"Well, let's enjoy it then." Abbie told them. "Seeing as how it may be our only one as a family."


	46. Chapter 46

46

"Well, you kids get to the bottom of that hunt?" Bobby asked as they arrived back.

"Yeah, vampires." Dean answered, walking into the kitchen. "That and Gordon."

"Gordon?"

"Yeah, he's still convinced Sam needs to be killed." Dean sighed, "Him and that Kubrick that held Sam and Abbie hostage in the motel room that time."

"Dammit." Bobby growled. "I hope you set him straight, boy."

"Sam did. As he took his head off." Dean told him, "Gordon was a vampire at the end and Sam took him out. It was him or us, Bobby."

"No need to justify it to me, Dean. He was a monster, you boys took him out."

"He was lucky it was Sam that got him and not me, his buddy tried to attack Abbie because he thought it was Sam's baby and therefore hell spawn."

Dean hadn't noticed Sam walk into the kitchen, regret still etched on his face. "You think, if Jess'd lived, that our baby would be considered hell spawn, Dean?"

"No of course I don't think that, I was just explaining to Bobby what happened at the hospital."

"Probably for the best Jess didn't-I mean, who know's what I'd have passed on to the baby..."

"Sam, just because you have demon blood in you, doesn't mean your baby would. I mean, if you want to get technical, for the baby to have demon blood, Jess would have to have had the demon blood, and unless Yellow Eyes altered your genetic make up when he dropped a drop of blood in your mouth..." Abbie told him, standing at the kitchen door. "I don't ever want to hear you say what happened to Jess was for the best, ok? Stop beating yourself up over something that you couldn't help."

"Listen to her, Sam. She's right." Bobby agreed.

"Of course I'm right." Abbie declared smugly. "So, when are we going to the Roadhouse?"

"We've been driving for a day and a half, how bout we get all rested, then go tomorrow morning?" Sam suggested.

"You're not putting it off?" Abbie asked.

"No, no. I'm looking forward to it." He smiled. "Really."

"Good." Abbie smiled. "Me too. Why don't you guys relax for a bit? I'm going to catch up with some laundry at the laundromat, maybe do a bit of shopping."

"I can do that." Dean told her.

"Yeah I know that, but I'm ok to do it, and you did most of the driving on the way home. Can I borrow the Impala?" Dean looked unsure, "C'mon Dean, you can't watch me 24/7."

"I don't mind helping Abbie with the laundry." Sam offered, sensing Abbie's frustration.

"I just don't want a repeat of what happened at the hospital." Dean told Abbie.

"How much trouble can I get into at a laundromat?" She asked. "I mean, Gordon's dead, so the other guy, all Ruby does is talk, and the guy in the trenchcoat while creepy, didn't actually do anything bad."

"That covers everything that's happened so far." Dean reminded her, "We don't know what else is out there."

"And you agreed we couldn't lock me up!" Abbie was growing angrier. "You are not going to babysit me for the next 6 months."

"I'm just trying to make sure that you and the baby are ok."

"We're fine!" Abbie yelled, "Yes I was roughed up a bit at the hospital, yes I fainted, and yes my blood pressure was a little high-"

"Sky high I believe." Dean quoted the nurse back at her.

"Fine, sky high. Everything was alright in the end, wasn't it?"

Dean went to answer back, Sam stopped him. "She's got a point, Dean."

"You were as freaked as me at the hospital." Dean reminded him.

"I'll do the damn laundry if it calms you lot down." Bobby mumbled, shaking his head at them.

"No need." Abbie told him, "I've got it."

"Abs, at least let me or Sam go with you." Dean tried to compromise. "Please."

"Fine, but you are _**not **_treating me like a Ming vase for the next 6 months, ok? Plenty of pregnant women do things on their own all the time. Some, shock horror, actually don't do anything different." Abbie pointed out, "But if dragging Sam to the laundromat will get you off my case, so be it."

"K, Sam it is then."

"Good, now that's decided, you can help me with one of the cars." Bobby told Dean, hoping to distract him while Sam and Abbie were out.

(At the laundromat)

"You know, Dean's only overreacting because he cares about you." Sam told Abbie as they sat watching the laundry going round in the machine.

"I know, Sam. I shouldn't have had a go at him, but he needs to remember, I'm an adult, and there's gonna come a time when he won't be there." Abbie answered, "And I want him to stop panicking."

"That won't be easy." Sam laughed.

(Back at Bobby's)

"Hey, Dean." Bobby called to him from his attic, "Gimme a hand here."

"Sure." Dean joined him, frowning as he seen Bobby removing a dust sheet from something. "What's that?" Bobby continued removing the dust sheet, "Where'd you get that?" Dean stared at the crib Bobby had unveiled.

"It was my wife Karen's. Family heirloom, didn't get a chance to use it." Bobby noted sadly.

"It's really something." Dean examined it, it was hand carved wood, with animals engraved along the sides. "Wow."

"About time someone got some use out of it, I mean, it needs tidied up, that's for sure, and I'm sure we could carve some sigils into it..."

"You mean, for our baby?" Dean asked, shocked. "We couldn't accept-"

"No one else is gonna use it, I want you guys to have it. I told Abbie that her and the baby had a home here no matter what." Bobby told him, "I meant it."

"Thank you, Bobby." Dean could feel tears in his eyes, not just at the unexpected act of kindness, but also out of sadness for Bobby and missed opportunities.

"Thought it was supposed to be Abbie getting all hormonal." Bobby laughed, seeing Dean's reaction.

"Yeah." Dean smiled, "I need to let her off her leash a little, don't I? But I got such a scare yesterday." Dean admitted, "I thought there was a chance we could lose..." Dean couldn't continue.

"You know, she was probably just as scared." Bobby reminded him. "Now, let's get this cleaned up, huh? I was thinking we could move it into your room after Christmas once we've got it all fixed up."

"Fixed up?" Dean asked.

"Well, I've been meaning to re decorate for a while, you know? Clean out the bottom bedroom, actually use it as a bedroom. Thought Sam could use it when you guys aren't hunting and well, I know you won't be wanting Abbie going hunting with you all the time, so me and Abbie can fix up your room, god knows once she gets bigger the single beds that are in there just now won't be much good."

"You've really thought this out, haven't you?"

"By all means, I won't be offended if you want to get your own place-"

"I hadn't even considered it to be honest, but if you don't mind a screaming baby, then I'm sure Abbie would love to make it permanent." Dean smiled, "Are you sure you want to do all this?"

"How many times do I need to tell you that you're family to me?"

"Actually, Abbie and I were talking and you can say no, if you want, but how'd you feel about being Grandpa Bobby?" Dean looked at his feet, if anything qualified for a chick flick moment, it was this. Hell, he must be getting soft.

"I'd be honored, Dean. Really." Bobby smiled, "Now let's get out to the yard, don't want Abbie seeing the crib until it's all done."

"Bobby?" Dean started, Bobby turned to look at him, "Thanks for all this, I know I don't deserve it."

"Sure you do, Dean. It's about time you caught a break."


	47. Chapter 47

**_Thanks again for the reviews and adding this to your story alerts. Reviews are great! Please keep letting me know what you think! Hugz Alz_**

47

"So, I was talking to Bobby yesterday..." Dean started, as they drove to the Roadhouse, Sam and Bobby following in Bobby's truck, "And you guys are gonna be busy over the next few months. Well, we all will be when Sam and I aren't hunting."

"Busy? Doing what?"

"Painting, wall papering, building furniture - well you won't be doing that." Dean answered, "You can bring the workers beers."

"What are you talking about?" Abbie asked, frowning at him.

"You're not building furniture, it's too much work, painting maybe, no ladders." Dean explained.

"You've lost me."

"Bobby wants to redecorate, give the place a makeover, given that it seems to have become a kinda permanent thing with us staying there, and now with the baby..."

"He really likes having us there, doesn't he?" Abbie smiled.

"Well, I dunno about me and Sam, but he's definitely enjoying having a female around, and he can't wait to be Grandpa Bobby." Dean grinned, "I kinda asked him when you were out with Sam."

"Bet when he was exorcising me a couple of months ago, he didn't bank on all of this happening." Abbie commented, with a smile.

"I think he's finally getting the family he never got a chance to have." Dean admitted, "Think Ellen will be Grandma Ellen?"

"I'll let you ask her." Abbie laughed, "You won't survive."

Dean laughed himself, "Didn't think so."

(At the Roadhouse)

Dean and Abbie walked into the Roadhouse, followed by Sam and Bobby. "Ellen?" Dean called out, seeing the bar empty.

"You guys are early!" She walked out, a big grin on her face. She hugged each of them in turn.

"We can go if-"

"Sam Winchester, don't you dare." Ellen laughed, "Just didn't expect you guys until tomorrow. Your normal rooms are ready."

"Thanks Ellen." Sam smiled gratefully. "I'll take our bags up."

"Beer?" Ellen asked everyone, who nodded except Abbie.

"Can I have a juice?"

"Sure." Ellen frowned at her, not wanting to make assumptions.

Dean glanced at Abbie, not sure if she was about to tell Ellen, "I'll be back in a minute. Need to get something from my bag." She disappeared towards the rooms, but instead diverted to the kitchen, sticking the spare picture on Ellen's refrigerator.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Ellen asked once they had all settled around a table.

"Been a busy few months, vampires last week." Dean answered.

"And uh Gordon too. He got changed and I had to take him out." Sam admitted.

"Heard a rumour..." Ellen told them, "Hunters talk, you know? Gordon had been trying to drum up some people in his fight against the antichrist."

Dean glanced at Sam, who looked extremely uncomfortable. "I hope you set anyone crazy enough to believe him straight."

"Of course I did." Ellen was offended, "Bobby had already warned me, told me what Gordon had those guys do to Sam and Abbie. And do you seriously think I'd invite the damn antichrist to Thanksgiving dinner?!"

"Thanks Ellen." Sam answered quietly.

"Anything else?" Ellen asked.

"I'm still on the block if that's what you're asking." Dean told her, "Sam and Abbie took out the crossroads demon but she didn't have the contract."

Ellen noticed Abbie's eyes well up, "Sweetie, it'll be ok." She pulled her into a hug. "Come on."

"Can I have some water, Ellen?" Abbie asked, knowing that would take Ellen into the kitchen.

"Sure thing." Ellen walked away, returning a few moments later with a glass of water and a sad smile. "And I'll ask again, anything else?"

"Surprise?" Dean smiled, "Don't worry, Abbie put that there, not Jo."

"And you guys laughed when I mentioned kids." Ellen reminded them, "Congratulations."

"Thanks Ellen." Abbie replied.

"I don't mean to ask too much, guys, but are you gonna be around when it's born, Dean?"

"It's due the day before the deal's due." Sam informed her, noting Dean's sadness. "So, we gotta find this Lilith one. She holds the contract."

"Well, I'll let you know if I hear anything." Ellen told them, "Can't say I have heard about her though."

"I appreciate that." Dean answered, "Really."

"So, you finally gonna stop going from motel to motel, Dean?" Ellen asked, "Settle down for a while?"

"While I still can, you mean?" He asked, "I'll have no chance of surviving to see my kid grow up if I just sit on my ass and play happy families."

"They're staying with me when they're not on a hunt, Ellen. I'm gonna get the place all ship shape and baby proof." Bobby told her, "They've got a home."

"Good." Ellen nodded, satisfied. "Why don't you boys play some pool, Abbie and I can get a start on dinner, hmm?"

"Sounds good." Abbie smiled, following her through to the kitchen.

"So, you and Dean and baby makes three, huh?"

"Not the best timing, not exactly our best plan, but what can you do?" Abbie shrugged.

"You excited?"

"About the possibility of being a single mom?" Abbie asked, "Yeah, so looking forward to that." She sighed, sarcastically. "I'm sorry, Ellen, I know you were just being nice."

"So let's swap out excited for terrified?"

"Sounds about right." Abbie admitted, "I don't know if we can get Dean outta his deal, and that leaves me with a baby with no dad. I mean-"

"Maybe no dad, but an uncle who won't let anything happen to you guys, and Bobby, and you got me and Jo." Ellen reasoned, "It ever gets too much, you and the little tyke get yourselves up here, you hear me?"

"There's just so much going on...last time I went out on my own, this guy, started talking to me, like he knew exactly what was going on...and he didn't act like a demon, you know, but he sure as hell wasn't just a normal guy...and of course Dean flipped out and doesn't want me ever to leave the house alone...and then I keep having these dreams that I end up dying like their mom did...or else I dream about this other guy...and God, Ellen it's just so confusing and I don't know what I'm gonna do without him. I can't-"

"Yes you can." Ellen told her firmly, "You survived possession, demon attack, freaking Gordon and his crazy crusade. You can do this." Ellen continued to work on dinner, "How much of all of that does Dean know? How's he feel about the baby?"

"He knows about the dying like his mom nightmare, but he thinks it was only once. He doesn't know that I've been dreaming about the other guy."

"Dreaming, not having a nightmare?" Ellen asked.

"I don't understand, Dean thought he might've been a high level demon, but he just always tells me things will be ok, I wake up feeling not so scared. Like my own personal positive thinking life coach." Abbie admitted, "He's good I think whatever he is."

"And Dean?"

"He's so excited, Ellen. You should've seen him at the sonogram appointment, he was so happy. He's convinced it's a boy, of course, being a Winchester and all."

"Of course." Ellen laughed.

"Sam and Bobby have been great, you know? Bobby wants us to live there with him, if we want to. Everybody's been so great and supportive."

"And you feel bad for being scared." Ellen finished.

"A couple of months ago, I was just a demon's meat suit, now I have a great guy, except he might be gone in 6 months, and we're gonna have a baby, but he might not be around for it all. Add demons, and everything else into the mix..."

"It's a rollercoaster, I won't deny it. It'll be worth it though, in the end. If, God forbid, Dean doesn't make it, then you have a little mini Dean with you. That's what got me through losing Bill."

"Think on the positive, huh?" Abbie asked with a small smile. "Gordon's gone, my stalker in a trenchcoat seems like a good guy." She frowned at Ellen, "Do you believe in angels?"

"Angels?" Ellen thought for a moment, "Well, I guess for every demon, it'd be nice to believe there was an angel out there. Balance everything."

"Maybe..." Abbie reasoned, as they continued to make dinner, making small talk about non important things.


	48. Chapter 48

48

(That night)

"So, Daddy Dean, huh?" Jo asked him, as they sat in the bar, while Abbie chatted with the others at a different table.

"Yeah, who'd have thought?" Dean laughed, "Not me, that's for sure."

"So, you decided to leave a replacement for if you have to go?"

"Not really." Dean admitted, "Never seen me with a kid. Hell, never seen me with a steady girlfriend. This was the last thing I expected."

"You don't want it?"

"That's the crazy thing, if you'd have asked me, I dunno, 6 months ago, I'd have said 'Kid? No way, count me out.' You know, but now it's happened, I want nothing more than to be there to see him grow up, protect him. Abbie and the baby are my main priority. I want the white picket fence, I can see the Impala with baby junk, car seat, diaper bag, crumbs."

"Wow, you're imagining the Impala with crumbs." Jo laughed, "Impressive."

"I know." Dean smiled, "Weird, huh?"

"I'm glad you're happy, Dean." She started to wipe down the bar, "For what it's worth, I hope you get to be a dad."

"Me too, Jo. Me too." Dean told her, glancing over at Abbie, who was chatting with the others. He walked over to join them, "Hey." He sat down beside Abbie. "Time for bed. Was a long drive up here. Night guys."

"Night." Abbie told them, and followed Dean upstairs.

"Wow." Ellen sighed, as she watched Dean and Abbie. "Those poor kids."

"I know." Bobby agreed, nodding sadly.

"So, what are your thoughts on the guy in the trenchcoat?" Ellen asked Sam and Bobby.

"Abbie told you about him?" Sam was curious. "Why? Has he been back? Dean should-"

"Would you cool your jets, boy?"

"Is he a demon or something else?" Ellen asked.

"We, uh, we don't know. Christos does nothing, but he seemed to be reassuring Abbie." Sam answered, "What was she saying? Is he still around?"

"In her dreams."

"Son of a bitch." Bobby murmured, "Too scared to face us, so he gets to her when she's sleeping, unprotected?"

"No, Bobby, the opposite. She feels better, more at peace with everything after he appears." Ellen explained, "I think she thinks he's some sort of angel."

"Angel?" Sam scoffed, "Yeah right, why should we catch a break now?"

"I'm with Sam on this one, although there is lore on angels." Bobby reasoned, "I can read up on it when we get back."

"I'm just worried, I mean, yeah, it's great he comforts her, but what if it's a demon trick?" Ellen told them.

"I'll keep an eye on it." Sam nodded, "Talk to Dean."

"No, don't talk to him, Abbie would've told him if she wanted him to know. Well, I'm going to hit the hay. Catch you guys in the morning." Bobby stood up and walked up to his room.

"Night Bobby."

(Upstairs)

"Ellen was surprised, huh? Jo too." Dean laughed, "Why does no one see me as the settling down type?"

"Beats me. I think you're the type, but hey, I'm biased."

"Is it so hard for people to see me with a wife and kids?"

"Given your expiry date or just in general?" Abbie asked.

"People forget I practically raised Sammy." Dean grumbled.

"No, they don't." Abbie remembered her conversation with Bobby. "I think it's more the steady girl thing that surprises people." She laughed, "Hey, I've known you just over four months and I'm three months pregnant, it's all happened so quickly, not surprising people are still adjusting."

"I've been thinking..."

"Uh-oh." Abbie smirked.

"Fine, you don't want to hear my idea, I'll just shut up."

"C'mon tell me."

"It's stupid really, I mean, we still have 6 months..."

"Dean, spit it out already."

"I was just wondering, if it's a boy, could we maybe call him John, after my dad?"

"You think the world can handle another John Winchester?" Abbie smiled, "I think that'd be a good idea."

"Really?" Dean asked, a surprised smile on his face. "You can choose the name if it's a girl."

"You're acknowledging the fact that it might not be a boy?" Abbie yawned, while Dean just smiled, maybe a girl wouldn't be so bad. "Maybe we could have Mary as a middle name."

"That'd be nice." Dean mused, "I'm glad we got that sorted."

"Me too." Abbie mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

Dean tried to get to sleep but failed, eventually he decided to head downstairs and make himself a hot drink. "Dean?" Ellen was still awake and leafing through a newspaper at one of the booths. "Can't sleep?"

"Nah, thought I was tired, but not so much I guess. I was going to make a cocoa, you want some?"

"Sure." Ellen smiled, and Dean disappeared towards the kitchen, returning a few minutes later. "Something on your mind, Dean? Keeping you awake?"

"No more than usual." Dean answered, sipping his drink. "You know, before I met Abbie, I'd have been downing whiskey to try and get some sleep, now it's freaking cocoa." He had to laugh, "Am I domesticated?"

"Might be." Ellen laughed too. "So, why can't you sleep?"

"Abbie and I were just talking baby names." Dean sighed, "If it's a boy, we want to name it after dad." Ellen nodded in approval, "And it just got me thinking, you know, about not being here." Dean paused, "Wondering if I did the right thing when I made the deal."

"You wish you hadn't?"

"No, I mean, he's my baby brother, I had to save him. I guess I just feel like I'm abandoning Abbie and the baby. All the times I got mad at dad for the way he raised Sam and I, and I'm gonna be even worse."

"You don't know that, Dean." Ellen told him, "Ten years, three kids, Dean. I'm hardly ever wrong about these things." She stood up, "Don't stay up all night." She advised him, "Night Dean."

"Thanks Ellen, night." Dean yawned himself, resolving to head to bed soon.


	49. Chapter 49

49

(3 weeks later)

"I love Christmas." Abbie declared as she sat on Bobby's couch, untangling his Christmas lights. "Everyone's always in a better mood, the kids are all excited. It's so cool. Didn't enjoy it much last year, making up for it this year though."

"Good for you, girl." Bobby smiled, Christmas normally just meant a lull in business for Bobby, and not much more to Sam and Dean, who usually got by with token presents from whatever gas station was near their motel. "Just holler if you need a hand putting stuff on the tree."

Bobby walked into his kitchen where Sam was making lunch for everyone. "Better not put much on Abbie's sandwich, she threw such a hissy fit this morning when she struggled to get her jeans fastened. And of course, it's all my fault..." Dean grumbled, glancing towards the living room, where Abbie was humming Christmas carols to herself. "I'm gonna need to brave the mall, or else she'll start stealing my shirts."

"Good luck with that, malls at Christmas are crazy."

"Yeah, thanks for that, Sammy." Dean thought for a moment, "How about your gift to me this year is you taking Abbie shopping?"

"Hey, I don't mind shopping. Did it with Jess all the time. Why don't I take her out later?" Sam suggested, sitting at the table, pulling out a newspaper.

"That'd give us a chance to work on that surprise." Dean told Bobby, "She has no clue." He grinned, "Hey, grub's up!" He called through to her.

"I'm starving." She announced as she walked in, and picked up her sandwich. "Jeez, Sam, you trying to put me on a diet?"

"Dean said-" Sam defended himself.

"Dean was just saying how beautiful you are." Dean interrupted, avoiding eye contact with her. "Maybe we shrunk those jeans at the laundromat."

"I think we know it wasn't the laundromat." Abbie sighed, taking a bite of her sandwich. "I'm officially fat."

"No, you're officially in your second trimester." Dean corrected, "Sam's offered to take you to the mall today. Kinda early Christmas gift."

"For me or you?" Abbie asked with a smirk, "I know you hate the mall."

"Actually, Dean and I had planned to paint your room today, so it's probably better to be outta the house." Bobby told her.

"You guys are trying to get rid of me?" Abbie asked, "What you planning?"

"Nothing, honestly, we just got some DIY to do." Dean answered.

"Actually..." Sam handed the newspaper to Dean, "Two guys have went missing in Seattle, taken from their homes..."

"Don't do this to us, Sam." Abbie sighed, "It's a week before Christmas."

"I know, Abbie, but we need to check this out before any more little kids lose their dads." Sam tried to reason.

"Our _**only **_Christmas." She reminded him.

"Sweetheart, how about Sam and I check this out, and I promise you we'll be back before Christmas Eve?" Dean bargained, "We'll still have Christmas together."

"Maybe we can have Ellen and Jo here instead of going to the Roadhouse." Sam suggested, while Bobby nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, whatever." Abbie mumbled, "I'm not so hungry anymore." She put down the sandwich and walked back through to the living room.

"Great." Dean sighed, "Guess I gotta sort this out."

"Given it's your fault she's hormonal." Sam smirked, eating his sandwich.

"I appreciate the support, Sammy, really." Dean snarked, walking through to the lounge. "So, I'm getting you're less than happy." He commented, standing at the door to the lounge, watching as she threw the Christmas decorations back in their box. "Honey, you know this is what we do."

"Go do it then." She told him flatly, "I'm not stopping you."

"You ok here with Bobby? We'll only be a couple of days tops."

"I'll be fine, go save the strangers." She sighed.

"C'mon, Abs." Dean looked at her, "I don't wanna go if you're gonna be upset over it."

"Just go, I'll be fine." She told him, "I can help Bobby with the painting."

"If you'd much rather we stayed-"

"Of course I'd much rather you were here, but that's not gonna happen. Just leave me a credit card and I'll hit the mall. God knows it's because of you I need to go shopping for a new wardrobe."

"It's my fault now, huh?" He asked with an edge to his voice. "Takes two, Abbie."

"Yeah, I get that, I studied biology you know." She snapped, "Don't even think about asking Bobby to supervise me shopping, I'm a big girl."

"Clearly." He eyed her tight jeans, smirking.

"You'd better go, if you want to be back for Christmas Eve." She looked at the clock, "Call me, ok?"

"Sure thing." Dean gave her a quick hug, and walked back into the kitchen. "All fixed."

"Am I going to the mall?" Bobby asked with a grimace.

"No, I've been warned to not ask you to babysit." Dean answered, "But I mean, if you happened to need to be at the mall..."

"She's not stupid, Dean." Bobby told him, "Anyways, I thought you were gonna let her off the leash a little."

"Shouldn't you guys be leaving?" Abbie walked back into the kitchen. "People to save and all?" Dean nodded and went to grab his and Sam's bag.

"Sorry about this, but you know we need to check it out." Sam told her.

"It's ok, I know you guys don't exactly have regular holidays." She conceded, "You bring him back for Christmas."

"Maybe I'll even put a bow on him." Sam laughed, "Stick him under the tree."

"Just bring him back in one piece in time for Christmas, that's all I'm asking Sam. I just want this to be a nice Christmas for all of us."

"OK, shall we?" Dean had reappeared in the kitchen, "For you." He handed Abbie a new credit card. "Merry early Christmas."

"Can you drop me at the mall?" Abbie asked.

"How you gonna get back?" Dean questioned, looking at the heavy rain outside.

"Umm, bus or cab."

"Call me when you're all done and I'll come pick you up." Bobby offered, "I have some stuff to pick up from town anyway."

"Why don't you guys go shopping together?" Dean suggested, feigning non interest.

"I don't think Bobby wants to come shopping for stretch jeans and maternity tops, I'm sure he has better things to do than babysit me." Abbie laughed, "Right Bobby?"

"Yeah, I got a load of stuff to translate anyway." Bobby told her, "I don't mind picking you up."

"Why don't you help Bobby with the translation instead of hitting the mall?" Dean again tried to dissuade her from going out.

"Because these jeans are verging on cutting off vital circulation, my shirts too tight...and I'm not wearing nothing but sweats from now until May." Abbie argued, "Are we going or what?"

"K, let's move out guys." Dean told Abbie and Sam, "Bye Bobby."

(At the mall)

"Knock yourself out." Dean told Abbie as he hugged her goodbye, "Not literally of course."

"I know." She smiled, "Take care, ok?"

"Always do." He smirked, getting back into the car.

"Bye guys."

Abbie browsed through some stores, picking out some new clothes to wear for now, and some small gifts for the guys. She was just about to call Bobby when she caught sight of a familiar figure. "K, who the hell are you?" She asked him, storming up to him.

"I mean you no harm." The man told her, calmly. "You should be calm, Dean would not approve of your elevated heart rate and blood pressure."

"I doubt he'd take too kindly to a stalker either."

"Stalker?" The man asked, "I am merely ensuring you and the child are safe."

"Safe?" Abbie asked, "Were we in danger?"

"I have observed Dean's..." The man thought, "apprehension at you being out alone."

"Dean worries too much." Abbie told him, "And believe me, you following me isn't helping."

"It was not my intention to scare you, or Dean."

"How do you know all about us?"

"I have been charged with ensuring your safety and the continuation of the Winchester line."

"Who _**charged **_you with that? No one asked me if I wanted a freaking babysitter."

"My father." The man answered, raising his eyes skyward, "Dean asked it of him."

"Dean asked-"

"I had already spoken to you, eased your fears, then Dean confirmed that it was what he wanted, so I was officially charged."

"I'm calling Dean." She pulled out her cell phone, frowning when it refused to work.

"It is not necessary for him to know of my....presence, just know that I will do all in my power to protect you if needs be."

"What's your name?"

"Castiel." The man replied, "I am an angel of the Lord. Dean will not believe I am so, his faith is weak, he may misunderstand my reason for watching over you. Believe I mean you harm."

"You appear in my dreams."

"I chose this way to communicate with you, you are more open to my influence then. You must realise yourself that I mean no harm. I know you already confided to Ellen Harvelle what you suspected my true nature to be. She is not so sure of my good intentions. That is why it is important that this stays between us."

"Can you save Dean?"

"I have not been charged with that task, I'm sorry." Castiel looked regretful. "Bobby is worried about you, you should go to the exit to meet him." He took her bags and walked alongside her until she reached the door.

Abbie spied Bobby's old truck parked nearby, and took her bags back from Castiel. "Thank you, Castiel." But he had already gone.


	50. Chapter 50

50

"Get what you needed to get?" Bobby asked Abbie, eyeing the various bags.

"Think so." She answered as they walked back into his house. "How'd the translation go?"

"About halfway there." He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Want me to have a look at it?" She offered, dumping her bags on the couch.

"Feel free." Bobby smiled at her, "Want some dinner?"

"Yeah, let me just get changed then I'll have a look at the texts." She grabbed her bags and headed up to her bedroom, changed quickly then went back downstairs.

"Dean call you yet?" Bobby asked, seeing how the rain had turned to snow.

"Umm, no." She frowned, "I'll call him." She dialled the number.

"Dean Winchester." He answered.

"Hey."

"What's happened?" He asked, panic clear. "Are you ok? The-"

"I'm fine, calm down. Just wondered how the drive was going. Much snow? In fact, I'd feel better if you either pulled over or gave the phone to Sam." She told him, worrying about him driving.

"K, here's Sammy. It's Abbie." He told him, handing him the phone.

"Hi Sam. I was just checking in with you guys. No biggie. How's the weather?"

"Weather's getting worse by the second." He admitted, "Still got another 10 hours driving until we hit Seattle though."

"Can't you guys turn back?"

"I already suggested it to Dean, but he wants to get to the bottom of this...I shouldn't have mentioned it this morning. Any way, how are things back at the ranch? Get all your shopping done?"

"Yeah, I'm just about to start on Bobby's text." She explained, "Will you please book into a motel or something until the weather eases off?"

"Yes mom." Sam laughed, "We were gonna do that anyway, I'll get Dean to call once we've stopped, ok?"

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem, speak to you later."

"Bye Abs." She could hear Dean shout as Sam hung up.

"They ok out there?" Bobby asked, seeing her walking back into the living room.

"Yeah, about to book into a motel until the snow eases." Abbie told him, looking at his bookshelf.

"Looking for something?"

"No." She answered a little too quickly.

"Yeah right." Bobby commented, "You wanna tell me what happened at the mall and who you were talking to?"

"You saw him?"

"Hell yes I saw him." Bobby answered, "Spill it girl."

"Bobby..." Abbie sighed, "I don't think-"

"Dean wanted me to look after you when he wasn't here, I can't do that unless I know what's going on, now who was he?"

"You're not gonna believe me."

"I'm not gonna believe you? Abbie, I saw him with my own eyes, there's not a lot I don't believe in." Bobby sat down on his couch, waiting for Abbie to sit beside him.

"His name is Castiel, and he's an angel." Abbie started, "He's been charged with protecting me and the baby, the continuation of the Winchester line."

"And you told Dean when you called him." Bobby assumed.

"No, he thinks Dean wouldn't understand. Wants me to not tell him."

"You think that's wise? Dean's gonna go nuts if he finds out." Bobby warned.

"Which is why he's not gonna find out." Abbie told him. "Please Bobby."

"Well, we'd better see what we can find out about your so called angel." Bobby stood up and grabbed a book from his shelf. He leafed through, "Well, if he ain't an angel, he's certainly read up on them. Castiel is an angel, well, if he is Castiel that is."

"I thought angels wore white and had halos." Abbie frowned. "Not trenchcoats."

"Hell, I wasn't even sure they existed, but everything you've said..." Bobby sighed, "I dunno kid, I'm finding it hard to believe."

"Me too, but you gotta take the good stuff when you can, huh?" Abbie reasoned, "I mean, is it so bad having someone to look out for us?"

"I guess not." Bobby decided not to pursue the matter, seeing Abbie looked relaxed for the first time in weeks.

(At the motel)

"Abbie get all the shopping done that she needed?" Dean asked Sam, as they watched TV.

"She said so, yeah." Sam replied, "You dodged the shopping bullet, well done."

"I'd much rather have went to the mall than be stuck here." Dean grumbled, "We'd better be back for Christmas."

"Maybe we should just turn back." Sam suggested.

"And let more kids lose their father?" Dean questioned, "We're checking this out."

"Ok." Sam replied, picking up a book to read.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"You think Abbie seems like the kind of girl to get married?"

"Whoa, what?" Sam almost choked.

"I said-"

"I heard ya." Sam replied, "Umm I don't know. You hardly seem like the marrying type and it's hard to think of her with someone else..."

"Maybe I've changed." Dean mused, "Do you think she'd marry me?"

"She's having your baby, so I'd say definitely maybe."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Dean mumbled.

"You gonna ask?"

"Is it stupid to want to get married when I'll maybe be gone in less than 5 months?"

"No, no. I think it's a great idea." Sam smiled, "Proper family and all that."

"What do you think?" Dean pulled a ring box out of his pocket, "Think she'll like it?"

"Wow, you're serious." Sam stated.

"As a heart attack." Dean laughed, then turned serious. "So?"

"She'll love it, and I'm pretty sure she'll say yes." Sam thought for a moment, "One problem. We're kinda on the most wanted list."

"Gonna be a problem, hmmm?"

"Well, she could kinda change her name legally from West to Winchester, no questions asked..." Sam suggested, "When did you get the ring?"

"A week or so ago, told her I was picking up some dinner for us all and stopped by the store, and picked up a couple of other things too."

"Like?"

"Well, I was thinking, this time next year, will be the baby's first Christmas, they'll be seven months old and I won't be here, but I want to be a part of it. If that makes sense. In the trunk, there are some gifts for them, put them under the tree for me?"

"Dean..."

"Please, Sammy."

"Course I will." Sam smiled, sadly.


	51. Chapter 51

51

(Christmas Eve)

"It's getting late." Bobby noted, looking at the clock. "Almost 1030 pm."

"Still Christmas Eve." Abbie told him, with a sigh. "He promised Bobby, he promised."

"I know that, kid, but weather's still bad, and he told us they were having problems driving..."

"He'd have called if he wasn't gonna be here." Abbie looked at Bobby, "He's gonna be here." She yawned.

"Why don't you head to bed, huh? I'm sure they'll be back by the morning." Bobby suggested.

"I'll wait up a bit longer."

"Don't stay up all night, k?" He told her, "You need to take care of yourself."

"I will, Bobby. Night."

"Night, Abbie." Bobby left Abbie alone in the living room, staring out the window.

"I swear, when your daddy gets home, if he's not hurt, I'm gonna kill him." Abbie whispered, rubbing her belly.

(About an hour outside of Sioux Falls)

"Abbie's gonna kill us. It's almost 11, I promised I'd be back." Dean was frustrated, "Damn weather. Any reception on your cell yet?"

"Nope." Sam answered.

"Dammit, I'm so dead. She's gonna think I've let her down."

"She'll understand." Sam assured him, "And then she'll agree to marry you."

"If I'm alive to ask her." Dean grumbled.

(1158pm Christmas Eve)

"Made it." Dean grinned, getting out of the car, and running up to Bobby's front door, and quietly opening it. He sighed when he seen Abbie asleep on the couch next to the window, obviously where she had been waiting on him. "C'mon, let's get you upstairs." He whispered, gently picking her up.

"Dean?" She asked, sleepily. "Put me down, I'm mad at you."

"I'll put you down once we're upstairs ok?"

"What time is it?"

"1159, December 24th 2007. Wanna tell me why you're mad at me?" He asked, with a smirk. "Kept my promise."

"But-"

"Weather affected the cell reception, plus driving was slow." Dean explained.

"I was worried."

"I know, honey, but I'm back now."

"You get the bad guys?" She asked, still half asleep.

"Yeah, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. Go on back to sleep, k? I just gotta sort out some stuff downstairs."

"Merry Christmas, Dean. I knew you'd make it on time." She told him.

"Merry Christmas, Abs." He leaned in and hugged her. "Sleep."

"Well?" Sam asked, as Dean walked back into the living room. "What did she say?"

"That she was mad at me, until I explained it was still Christmas Eve."

"You know what I'm talking about!" Sam exclaimed, quietly, throwing a cushion at Dean. "Did she say yes?"

"I kinda didn't ask her." Dean admitted, looking at the ring box.

"Oh my God, you wuss!"

"She was half asleep because she waited up on us, and I didn't want to ask when she was too sleepy to take me seriously."

"You were scared she was gonna say no."

"No, I wasn't. I'll ask her tomorrow. Did you bring the gifts in from the trunk?"

"Everything but the ones marked 'From Daddy.'" Sam answered.

"Cool, thanks Sammy." Dean started arranging gifts under the tree.

"What's the surprise you and Bobby have been working on?" Sam asked, curious.

"All will be revealed tomorrow, lil brother." Dean grinned, imagining the surprise that Abbie and Sam were in for. "Abbie's gonna love it. Eggnog?"

"Already waiting for ya." Sam told him, pointing to the glass on the table. "Enough of a kick for you?" He asked as Dean took a sip and almost choked. "I'll take that as a yes."

"This is nice." Dean smiled, "Not a motel, we have a tree, gifts that aren't from the gas station and I have my girl. Life's pretty sweet just now."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Sam agreed, it was good to see Dean happy, even if it was destined to last only until May.

(Next morning)

"Wakey wakey." Dean smiled at Abbie, "It's Christmas morning."

"Still sleeping." She muttered back to him.

"What happened to 'I love Christmas'?" Dean asked, smirking.

"I only love the run up to it, and Christmas morning after-" She squinted at the clock, "7am." She laid back down, "7am? Dean, C,mon!" She moaned.

"7am is a perfectly respectable time to be awake, especially on Christmas morning. Aren't you excited? Don't you wanna see what Father Christmas brought you?"

"Stopped believing in him when I was like 7, Dean." Abbie laughed, "Unless he joins the ranks of things that exist that you thought didn't exist."

"He might."

"Funny, Dean." She turned away from him, "I'm going back to sleep."

"I brought you coffee." Dean stated, "And some french toast."

"You woke Sam up to make french toast, didn't you?"

"He might've helped me." Dean admitted, "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

"I don't know where your hair gel is, you probably left it behind in the last motel room." Abbie answered, laughing.

"I'm trying to be serious, Abbie."

"K, I'm listening intently." She sat up and accepted the cup of coffee from him. "Shoot."

"Ok..." Dean started, nervously, throat suddenly dry, he took a gulp of his coffee. "I was thinking..." He stood up and started pacing, "Ummm, well...you don't have to give me an answer right away...or feel obliged to say yes..."

"Jesus, Dean. Would you spit it out already?" Abbie suspected what he was about to ask.

"I had this so well planned yesterday..." He sighed, "OK, I'm just gonna say it."

"Well say it then!"

"Will you marry me?" He asked in one breath. Abbie's eyes widened in shock, although she had expected it, it was still a surprise. She glanced up to see Dean, eyes closed, as if expecting something horrible to happen. He opened one eye, then the other. "I screwed this up, forget I said-"

"Yes." Abbie grinned at him.

"You will?" Dean asked, shocked too. "I mean, I don't know how official we can go, what with me being a wanted man and stuff, but Sam suggested that maybe you could just legally become Abbie Winchester, but I mean we can always have a ceremony of sorts, just not the legal way."

"You over think things." Abbie told him, "We can sort something out I'm sure."

"Wow." Dean whispered, "Oh, almost forgot." He took out the ring box, "I guess this is yours." He smiled, "Kinda new at the whole proposing thing."

"I get that." Abbie replied, "But at least I got the general idea, huh?"

"Yes, that was good." Dean laughed, "Eat up, there's more gifts downstairs."

"Better than this?" She asked, looking at the ring.

"Well, maybe..." Dean teased, "Sam's desperate to know if you said yes."

"Well let's go put the boy out of his misery." Abbie told him, getting up and following Dean downstairs.

"Yeah, this little old lady turned out to be pretty much evil. Can you believe she even chewed Dean out for saying 'bitch'? You should've seen his face." Dean and Abbie could hear Sam talking to Bobby, they walked into the living room. "Hey, Merry Christmas...Oh my God, you said yes!" Sam grinned, standing up to hug Abbie tightly, "Welcome to the family." He turned to Dean, shook his hand, then decided to just hug him too, "Congratulations, dude."

"Someone mind filling an old guy in?" Bobby smiled, from his chair, "I don't remember you having that ring last night."

"Just got it." Abbie grinned.

"Bobby, meet the next Mrs Winchester."

"Congratulations, kids. Are you sure you know what you're letting yourself in for?"

"No getting out of it now." Abbie laughed.

"C'mon then, let's see what else Father Christmas has left." Dean pulled Abbie towards the tree. "You know, I think this is my best Christmas so far." He whispered to her, "Thank you."


	52. Chapter 52

52

(Four months later)

"I just don't want you to be here on your own." Dean told Abbie, "Ellen said she doesn't mind staying here while we're gone."

"It's totally unnecessary." Abbie sighed.

"It'll be fun, you guys can watch chick flicks, paint each other nails, makeovers." Dean laughed, "You're 8 months pregnant, so no you're not spending hours cooped up in the Impala with Sam, Bobby and me, then sitting alone in a dodgy motel room while we check out this hunt."

"Boy's got a point." Ellen told her, "I don't mind, honestly."

"Fine." Abbie conceded. "Have fun."

"We will." Sam answered, flatly.

"Anything happens, we're only a couple of hours away, ok?" Dean told Ellen and Abbie.

"Yes, Dean, I know. Would you guys go already?" Ellen laughed, "We'll be fine, I'll call you if we need you."

"K, little dude, behave for mommy." Dean was crouched down in front of Abbie, talking to her belly, receiving a kick in response. "No need for violence but I appreciate the response."

"Take care of yourselves out there." Abbie hugged Dean, "See you in a few days."

"Thanks for this, Ellen." Dean told her sincerely.

"Not a problem, nice to have a few days away." The three men left, "Well, gonna show me what you have set up for the little guy, Mrs Winchester?"

Dean and Abbie had, a few weeks before held a small gathering of a few friends to celebrate Abbie legally becoming Abbie Winchester, not quite an official wedding, but the best they could do under present circumstances.

"We don't know if it's a little guy or not." Abbie laughed, "That's just Dean and his wishful thinking."

"Still leaving an heir to the Winchester empire, huh?" Ellen laughed, following Abbie upstairs.

"Yeah," Abbie replied, opening the door to the bedroom, "Pretty much all we have is the crib, it was Bobby and Karen's. Bobby gave it to us. He and Dean carved some protective sigils onto it."

"Wow. It's beautiful, Abbie."

"I know, was a lovely surprise on Christmas morning. Bobby and Dean did a great job."

"Sure did." Ellen agreed, "So, what gives with Sam? He was real quiet earlier."

"You noticed, huh?" Abbie asked, "I hope him and Dean are gonna be ok away together."

"What happened?"

_(The previous night)_

"_Hey Sam." Abbie yawned, seeing him still awake and watching TV quietly in the living room, beer in his hand. "You ok?"_

"_Yeah." He answered, not convincingly. "Did the TV wake you?" _

"_No, the bladder as trampoline thing your niece or nephew has going did." Abbie laughed, frowning when Sam didn't laugh. "What's up?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_K." Abbie walked through to the kitchen to get a glass of water. "How many beers you had?" She asked Sam, noticing the empties. _

"_Doesn't matter."_

"_Yeah, it does, Sam. Is everything ok?"_

"_You want the truth? Really?"_

"_Yeah, I asked, didn't I?"_

"_K." Sam nodded, "If Jess would've lived, today would have been our baby's second birthday. You know, I should have been tucking an exhausted toddler into bed, after too much jello and birthday cake and instead I'm sitting, getting drunk, on my own, in a house that isn't mine..."_

"_Sam, that's-"_

"_And the real kicker, is that, my brother, who never ever wanted the apple pie life, has everything I should have had...if he'd just let me have my normal college life..."_

"_You blame Dean for Yellow Eyes and Jess?"_

"_Everything was fine until Dean showed up, then 3 days and my girl is dead, my child is dead..."_

"_That was nothing to do with Dean, Sam. You can't think that, surely." _

"_I don't, I just-it isn't fair, Abbie." Sam told her, "I feel so bad for being jealous, I mean, he's my brother, I love him and I want him to be happy, I do, but I can't help it."_

"_Not a lot of it's fair, Sam. He's got a month left."_

"_I know, I- look just forget I said anything, it's the beer."_

"_It's how you feel. You resent him because of us."_

"_I don't resent him, I'm just being childish and jealous. Forget it, please?"_

"_Fine." Abbie sighed, and headed for the stairs, stopping when she seen a sad Dean. _

"_So, Sammy hates me then?"_

"_No, he's just drunk and feeling sorry for himself, just let him be."_

"_The way he wishes I did when he was at Stanford?"_

"_You guys have come a long way since then, look at everything that's happened, I mean, you saved his life, let's just go back to bed, k?"_

"_I should really talk to him."_

"_No you shouldn't, Dean. Just let him wallow, he'll probably feel bad enough tomorrow for telling me."_

"_You think?" Dean asked, still eyeing the living room door._

"_Yeah." Abbie told him, "I do."_

(Present Day)

"Well, I think we should be glad that Bobby's there." Ellen commented. "I don't know whether to feel bad for Sam or smack him upside the head for being like that."

"I feel bad for him." Abbie answered, "Dean just feels like his little brother hates him for being happy, when I know it was just beer and bad timing."

(At the motel)

"I can crash with Bobby if you want a change." Dean told Sam as they pulled in to the car park.

"No, why'd you think that?" Sam asked, getting out of the car.

"Aren't you sick of me? I mean, you know the second we get in, I'm gonna be calling Abbie to check on her, then calling Ellen to make sure everything's cool, then watching a bit of TV. I've been domesticated, it must be hard for you to watch." Dean answered, with a laugh. "Dean does Suburbia."

"Abbie told you about last night, didn't she?"

"No, she didn't."

"Sure." Sam laughed, not believing him.

"I heard it all with my own ears, Sam." Dean told him, "And I'm sorry that you feel that way, you know I would give anything, _**anything **_for you not to have lost Jess, and you know I never planned for the whole wife and kid thing but it happened, and I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be. I mean, unless we find Lilith, it's not really a happily ever after. Look, I was just drunk last night. Forget it."

"We're ok?" Dean asked, "Really?"

"Really." Sam assured him with a smile. "Go make your phonecalls."

Dean grabbed his cell from his pocket and wandered outside to call, returning ten minutes later. "Everything's fine back at Bobby's."

"Good, good." Sam answered, feeling guilty about Dean feeling bad for being happy.

(Next morning)

Dean woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. "Ellen, hey. What are you doing calling at 830 in the morning? Oh my God-"

"Yep, Dean. You'd better get your ass back here."


	53. Chapter 53

53

"How's Abbie doing?" Dean asked, now out of bed and trying to get dressed, while still talking.

"She's doing ok, not much has really happened yet. I'll call you when we're headed to the hospital."

"When you're headed? Shouldn't you be there already?"

"Dean, this isn't a TV show. You don't just run to the hospital as soon as things start." Ellen laughed, "Just head back, and if we need to meet you at Sioux Falls General, I'll call."

"Thanks Ellen, can I talk to her?"

"Sure." She handed the phone to Abbie.

"Hey, honey. How you holding up?"

"Fine, so far. Ask me in a few hours time and I'm sure there's gonna be a few expletives in there." She laughed, "I'm sorry, I know you guys have that wendigo hunt."

"Don't apologise, I'm gonna have Bobby call someone to cover it, then we'll get headed back to you as soon as we can, k?"

"Drive safe-" Abbie started, then stopped, dropping the phone on to the couch as a contraction took hold again.

"Abbie? Abbie?" Dean called into the phone, waking Sam. "Ellen?"

"She's fine, Dean. Just a contraction, no biggie." Ellen told him calmly.

"No biggie?" Dean was frustrated, "She's in labour and you're telling me it's no biggie?"

"Don't take that tone with me, Dean. She's doing great, ok? Now you get your ass back here instead of giving me attitude, I know you're nervous, but it's all under control."

"Sorry, Ellen, I just...I'll go get Sam and Bobby."

"You do that and we'll see you in a few hours." Ellen hung up on him.

"Dean?" Sam asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. "What's going on?"

"Baby's on it's way." Dean answered, shoving things into his duffel. "We need to head back."

"Ok, I'll just shower and get dressed." Sam told him, "Go tell Bobby, we can be good to go in a half hour."

"Half hour, Sam?" Dean asked, impatiently. "Did you hear me? The baby-"

"I heard you, Dean. We're a 4 hour drive away, and these things take way longer than that, did you read that book. Go get Bobby and we can head off, get drive through for breakfast on the way."

"I really don't think I could eat." Dean mumbled, "K, I'll go get Bobby."

(At Bobby's)

"Dean's panicking." Abbie observed, hearing Ellen talking to him.

"Oh yeah." Ellen laughed, "A wendigo he's fine with, but the thought of childbirth scares the life outta him."

"Sounds about right for Dean."

"So, we need to get to the hospital yet? That's been two contractions I've seen in the past twenty minutes."

"Guess I'm putting it off." Abbie admitted, "We don't even have diapers or onesies."

"That can all be fixed, ok?" Ellen told her.

"Should we call Dean back?"

"Let's leave him until we know what's going on. Insurance?"

"Abbie Rockford." Abbie answered, producing a card. "It's a joke between Dean and Sam, if they get separated."

"Ok." Ellen answered, "I'll go pack you an overnight bag, you head on out to the car."

"Thanks Ellen." Abbie slowly walked out to the car.

(At the hospital)

Ellen grabbed a wheelchair at the entrance and pushed Abbie into the reception area. "Hi, this is my daughter, she's in labour." She told the nurse at the desk, "Can we get some help here?"

"No problem, who's her OB?"

"Jackson." Abbie answered.

"He's on vacation." The nurse informed her, frowning.

"Well, I wasn't supposed to be here for 4 weeks." Abbie smiled, "Junior had other plans."

"OK, well, I'll just get someone to take you through to the labour room, and we can get all your details from your mom."

"Thank you." Ellen smiled at the nurse, "I'll just be out here, be through as soon as I've filled in your forms." She told Abbie, sensing her nervousness.

"No dad?" The nurse asked, making conversation.

"He's on his way, he was outta town on a job, in fact, his name is Dean Rockford, if you could just send him in when he gets here."

"Not a problem."

Abbie sat up on the bed, "This is just great." She mumbled, missing Dean, but glad that Ellen was there.

"Abbie." A doctor had appeared clutching a file, browsing though it. "Well, we are ahead of schedule it would appear."

"Yeah, a little." She answered.

"No issue." He assured her, "No Dean?"

"He's on his way." She answered, then thought, 'how would a replacement doctor know Dean?'

"That makes this easier." The doctor observed. "You know, it's so common for first time moms to come in here, all excited, all tests great and then it just all goes to hell..."

"What are you-Christos." Abbie ground out, the doctors eyes turned white, not a good sign.

"It'd be such a shame for Deano to get here and find out both his beloved Abbie and his child didn't make it, don't you think?"

"Ellen!" Abbie yelled from her room. "Help!"

"You think she can help you?" Two nurses had now joined the doctor, who stood poised with a syringe, "She's a fighter, hold her down, will you?"

"You won't get away with this!"

"Says who?" Much as Abbie tried, she couldn't fight off all three of them, and watched helplessly as he injected something into her arm. "Just something to make this go a little quicker. Harmless."

"You will regret doing that." Castiel had appeared in the room, held his hand out and exorcised the two nurses.

"What the-"

Castiel held up his hand again, and black smoke billowed from the doctor's mouth. "Did he hurt you?"

"He injected this." Abbie held out a vial, "Pitocin." She read the label, "For inducing labour."

"Harmless then."

"I'm glad you think so, could've done with your help about ten minutes ago!"

"I apologise, I was not aware of the danger previously."

"So what now?"

"This...place...it is not safe. We must return you to Bobby's house, he has demon protection in place, you will be safe there." He informed her, placing two fingers to her forehead and transporting them there, to Abbie and Dean's bedroom. "I am unsure of what to do in this situation, I have never witnessed the process of human childbirth."

"I'd say the first thing we need to do is-ow ow ow..."Abbie breathed deeply, leaving Castiel confused as he watched her. "Call Ellen. Get her back here." She pulled her cell phone out. "Ellen, hey. I know, I know, freaking doctor was a demon! I'm back at Bobby's. Long story. You remember the angel in the trenchcoat? Yeah. He got me back here." She pulled the phone away from her ear and handed it to Castiel. "She wants to talk to you."

"Yes, yes. I promise. I will stay here with her until you return."

Castiel handed the phone back to Abbie. "Ok, Ellen. I'll see you soon."

Ellen ran back out of the hospital and straight to her car. "Dean? Change of plans. Meet us back at Bobby's."

"What happened, Ellen? Is she ok? False alarm?"

"No, Dean. This is happening now, I'll explain back at Bobby's ok, hospital wasn't safe, just get here."

"Step on it, Sam." Dean told him, "K, Ellen, 2 hours tops."

"What's going on?" Bobby asked from the back seat. "Everything ok?"

"Far from it." Dean angrily fumed, "Something happened at the hospital. Abbie and Ellen are back at yours."

"Who's gonna deliver the baby?" Sam asked, not taking his eyes from the road.

"I'll call Hal, tell him to get to my place ASAP." Bobby offered.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean sighed, rubbing at his eyes, "Son of a bitch." He shook his head, "They're trying to take my kid away before he's even had a chance!"

"Look, Abbie's back at my place, she's safe." Bobby tried to calm him down.

"Not to dis your place, Bobby, but it's hardly a delivery room and Hal isn't an OB."

"It's what we have, we'll deal with it, boy." Bobby told him. "It'll be ok."

"Is there nothing I can do to help?" Castiel asked Abbie.

"Unless you have healing hands...wait you probably do." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Guess not." She sighed.

"Normally I can heal things, but the pain must be an essential part of this process, it must serve a purpose." He observed. "I am sorry."

"Abbie!" Ellen had arrived back. "You ok?"

"As ok as I can be." Abbie answered, "Any word from Dean?"

"I called him told him to come here." Ellen explained, "Bobby's gonna call Hal, get him over here. How bout next time you take the Angel Express, you take me too?"

"It was my fault." Castiel told Ellen, "I just took her away from the immediate danger."

"Thanks for that." Ellen frowned at him, "Are they still in danger?"

"Not so long as she stays here." Castiel informed them. "Bobby is well protected here."

"See, Ellen, he's not one of them. He walked through the devil's trap, salt..."

"I get it, he's a good guy. Just a shame he's not an OB." Ellen smirked.

"I attempted to ease Abigail's suffering but to no avail." He admitted, almost ashamed. "I should leave now. Abigail is safe."

"Thank you, Castiel." Abbie smiled, "We owe you." With a last glance at her, he disappeared.


	54. Chapter 54

Again, thanks for reviews and story alerts...glad you guys are enjoying this...please keep reviewing...more reviews=quicker updates..Ally x

54

"Hal can be with them in about two hours." Bobby informed Dean.

"We're about an hour and a half away." Dean calculated looking at the speedometer and the latest road sign.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Sam told Dean, guessing what he was thinking. "Last thing we need is to get pulled over for speeding, ok?"

"This wasn't the way it was supposed to be." Dean mumbled, "I should be there with her, in a damn hospital, with proper doctors. The baby's already early, what's if it's too early and we don't have the right medicine, or, or-"

"Dean, calm down ok?" Bobby told him, "It's gonna be ok."

"How do you know that?"

"Being angry with me and Sam isn't going to help anyone, is it?" Bobby reasoned, "Call Ellen back if you want reassured that Abbie's ok, or else just stay positive."

"Positive?" Dean snorted, "We're Winchesters and it seems the Winchester luck is rubbing off on Abbie too."

"Look, 90 more minutes, maybe less and you're gonna be with her, ok? Hey, you'll probably be a dad by the end of today." Sam reminded him. "Just focus on that, huh?"

"Focus?" Dean asked, "Think positive and focus. You two sound like a freaking self help guide." He mumbled.

(At Bobby's)

"How long til Dean said he'd be back?"

"You probably got another fifteen minutes." Ellen told Abbie, wiping her face with a damp cloth. "You think you can hold on until he gets here? You're doing great so far."

"How long for Hal?"

"Forty five minutes maybe." Ellen answered, "I can get him on speaker phone if you need him. Bobby left me his number."

"Can you call him? I think I need to push."

"Whoa, whoa. Try not to until I get him on the phone." Ellen dialled the number Bobby had left her. "Hello? Is that Hal? This is Ellen Harvelle. Long story, I know you're on your way here but Abbie's saying that she needs to push. Water broke about 6 hours ago."

"He gave me pitocin. The demon." Ellen relayed the information to Hal.

"Ok, yeah. I'll do that." Ellen out down the phone, "Abbie, I need to take a look." She lifted the blanket covering Abbie, "K." She picked up her phone and walked over to the window. "I'd say fully dilated, no sign of the head. K."

Ellen switched the phone to speakerphone, "OK, Abbie, how you holding up?" Hal asked.

"Want it to be over already."

"Ellen says you feel ready to push."

"I don't want Dean to miss this." Abbie told him.

"He's about fifteen minutes away." Ellen informed Hal.

"Well, that's not long, is it?" Hal commented, "Your body knows what it's doing, you need to push, then push, Dean won't miss it. Could still be a while. Be with you in a half hour. You want me to stay on the line?"

"No, Hal, we should be good. Thanks." Ellen hung up the phone. "See? You're doing well. Just keep breathing through it."

Sam pulled up in front of Bobby's, Dean got out and ran inside and upstairs, before Sam could even switch off the engine. "Abbie!" He ran into the bedroom, hearing Ellen talking soothingly to her, helping her through what seemed to Dean to be a big contraction. "Thank God you're ok." He walked over and kissed her forehead. "How's she doing, Ellen?"

"Cursing you upside down about five minutes ago." Ellen laughed, "Glad you're here."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here." Dean turned his attention back to Abbie. "What happened at the hospital?"

"Demons." Abbie answered, "Wanted to kill us."

"Dammit." Dean growled, then focussed on the situation at hand. "So, what do you need me to do?"

"Ideally, keep her calm. Let her break your hand if she needs to." Ellen told him, "Hal's not too long out."

"Thank God." Dean sighed, grimacing as Abbie gripped his hand. "Think Hal can strap my hand up once this is over?" He asked Ellen, receiving a glare from Abbie.

A few pushes later, with Abbie collapsed back against Dean, Hal walked in. "Hey, how we doing?"

"Tired." Abbie mumbled.

"Possible broken hand." Dean smirked, "Death grip."

"Ok, let's see where we're at." He quickly examined Abbie, "Looks like I got here, just in time. Can see the head."

"It's almost over?" Abbie asked him.

"Very soon." Hal assured him. "You guys didn't need me at all."

"I'll go and update the guys." Ellen offered, making herself scarce. She walked downstairs to see Bobby pacing anxiously. "It's nearly over." She smiled, tiredly. "Everything's went ok so far."

"Ok?" Bobby asked, incredulously, "She should be in the hospital."

"Damn doctor was a demon, Bobby. I left her alone to fill in forms and the damned thing tried to kill her and the baby. I screwed up so bad."

"No you didn't Ellen, they must've been watching us. Waiting. Probably had a doctor at each hospital in the state. They're ok, and that's the main thing."

"Where's Sam?" Ellen asked, surprised he hadn't been pacing alongside Bobby.

"Said he had something to do." Bobby answered, "Better be damn important for him to miss this."

"Better be." Ellen agreed, "I guess all we do now is sit and wait."

(Upstairs)

"C'mon, one more." Dean was encouraging Abbie.

"I don't think I can, Dean."

"I know you can, Abs. Never had you down for being a quitter. He's almost here, you can do this." Abbie pushed with all her energy, then collapsed back. "Hal?" She could hear Dean ask nervously, glancing up to see him staring worriedly at the doctor, towel wrapped baby in his arms.

"He's not crying, Dean." Abbie whispered.

"Hal?" Dean again, about to ask something else, when a small cry stopped him.

"He wasn't crying because he's not a he." Hal grinned, "Meet your daughter, Dean."

"Daughter?" Dean asked, "A girl?"

"Not quite what you had in mind, huh?" Abbie asked with a laugh.

"Just need to clamp the cord." Hal worked quickly, "Dean, you wanna grab those scissors for me? And just cut right there."

"Are you sure that's ok, I mean I don't wanna hurt-" Dean was hesistant.

"Just listen to Hal." Abbie told him, "Bring her over here. I wanna see her." Dean took a deep breath and did as Hal told him, then nervously took his still crying daughter to Abbie.

"Hey." She whispered, "Dean, can you believe it?"

"Not really." He admitted, "We're parents."

"I'll go and tell the others the good news. Does she have a name?"

"Bethany." Abbie answered, "Bethany Mary Winchester. If that's cool with you." She turned to Dean, who just nodded. "Here, I think she wants to meet you." Dean gently sat down on the bed beside Abbie and took his daughter.

"Well?" Bobby and Ellen were stood at the bottom of the stairs, where they had been ever since they heard the cries."Everyone ok?"

"Abbie, Dean and little Bethany Mary are all fine."

"Bethany?" Ellen asked, "How'd Dean take it?"

"He's melted already I think." Hal laughed, "I'm just gonna get finished up, I'll get Dean to bring her down to meet you guys." He went back into the room, and Dean appeared a few minutes later, carefully clutching the baby, still wrapped in the towel. He slowly walked back into the living room.

"Guys, meet Bethany." Ellen and Bobby quickly walked over to them.

"Oh my God." Ellen grinned, "She's beautiful, Dean. Congratulations."

"Congratulations." Bobby repeated.

"Where's Uncle Sammy?" Dean asked, surprised to see him not there. Dean, in all honesty had expected Sam to be the first one other than the doctor or parents to hold her.

"Said he had some stuff to sort out." Bobby answered, noticing how Dean's face fell. Did Sam resent Dean's happiness so much that he couldn't face him?

"I see." He answered, eyes fixed on the baby. "I should really take her back up to Abbie." He walked back upstairs.

"Well, I'm glad I could be of service today. You know, I never thought, all those months ago after fixing you up, that I'd be back here so soon delivering your first baby." Hal was telling Abbie.

"I know." She was laughing, "I know. Am I all clear to get a quick shower?"

"So long as Dean's there." Hal told her, "You're gonna be exhausted, you're running on adrenaline at the moment."

"Not a problem." Dean walked in. "I'll just get a fresh towel for Beth and put her in the crib for now. I'm sure Bobby and Ellen won't mind watching over her for five minutes."

"Ok, I'll be in town for the next few days, anything you guys need, you give me a call."

"We will, thanks Hal." Dean placed Bethany in the crib, and walked back out returning a few moments later with Ellen and Bobby. "We won't be long." He told them as he helped Abbie through to the bathroom.

"Take as long as you need." Ellen smiled at them, then turned to wrap Bethany up in the fresh towel Dean had left, and placed her back in the crib. "You just lay there while we get these sheets all changed for your Mommy and Daddy, huh? Does that sound good? Good girl."

Ellen and Bobby were halfway through changing the bed when Bethany started to cry a little louder, "Just a little minute, sweetie." Ellen tried to shush her, glancing at Bobby as the bedroom door slowly opened.

"Oh my god, I missed it." It was Sam, armed with numerous bags. "I thought I'd have enough time."

"I think she wants her Uncle Sammy to pick her up." Bobby commented, smiling at the stunned man. "Go on."

"She?" Sam asked, carefully picking her up. "Oh boy, how's Dean?"

"Wrapped around someone's little finger already. Her name's Bethany Mary."

"Wow, aren't you just the cutest?" Sam was already hooked. "I got you some diapers and sleepsuits and blankets. What say we get you all ready for your parents, huh? Does that sound good?"

"Diapers and sleepsuits." Ellen commented, "That's where you were?"

"I know that Abbie had a baby wish list set up at that store in town, so I called them once we got back and went to pick it up along with some essentials." Sam explained, dressing his niece as if he'd done it a million times. "Didn't think Dean would want to go shopping after the day he's had." He wrapped Bethany back up in a blanket. "There's a car seat fitted in the Impala, bassinet and baby bath downstairs, stroller in the trunk, and bottles, formula, blankets, diapers, sleepsuits, wipes, and those little hat things in these bags, couple of stuffed toys. Glad I didn't listen to Dean about it being a boy though." Sam laughed, cradling his niece.

"You met her then?" Dean grinned, seeing Sam sitting with Bethany.

"Dean, I'm so sorry I missed it, it's just I know you guys didn't have anything in for her and I knew you wouldn't want to leave her to pick up diapers and everything so I thought I'd do it, I thought you wouldn't miss me, and I'd be back in time."

"You went shopping?" Dean asked, surprised. "You went baby shopping?"

"I thought I'd do something useful."

"Thanks Sammy. Means a lot." Dean patted him on the shoulder. "You even changed her?"

"It's what uncles do." Sam grinned, passing her back to Dean. "You did good, Dean. She's a keeper."

"Thought that myself." Abbie walked back through, looking exhausted. "Why don't you boys go and have a celebratory beer downstairs. I could sleep for a week."

"Will I leave Beth here?" Dean asked, "Get her settled?"

"There's a bassinet downstairs." Sam added.

"She's fine here." Abbie yawned, seeing that Bethany was already asleep. "I'm sure she's just as tired."

"Ok, we'll just be downstairs." Dean told her, putting Bethany in her crib with one of the teddies from Sam's bag.

"Congratulations." Sam told Abbie quietly giving her a small hug.

They all filed downstairs, leaving Abbie alone in the room with her daughter. "She is beautiful, Abigail." Castiel appeared beside the crib, fascinated with the tiny baby inhabiting it. "You did well. I am pleased I was able to be of assistance today."

"Be of assistance, you saved our lives. Thank you Castiel."

"It was my duty, I do not look for thanks."

"Still, thank you." Abbie yawned.

"You should sleep. I will watch over you both until Dean returns." And with that Abbie fell into a deep sleep.


	55. Chapter 55

55

(An hour later)

"Quite a day." Bobby remarked, as he handed Dean, Sam and Ellen another beer. "Start off expecting a wendigo and end up with a baby."

"She's certainly something." Ellen smiled, "Jo sends her congratulations, said I'd text her a photo later."

"Is it weird to be glad she was early?" Dean queried, "Means I get four extra weeks with them."

"In that case, no." Ellen answered.

"I still can't believe you' re a father." Sam told Dean.

"Me neither." Dean agreed, "I'm gonna check on them." He disappeared upstairs and quietly opened the bedroom door, smiling when he seen Abbie asleep and Bethany beginning to stir. "Shh, let's not wake your mommy, huh?" He told her as she started to cry a little. "Do you need a fresh diaper? Hungry?" He asked, picking her up, and holding her against him, while grabbing a bag he seen contained everything he needed.

"Told you." Sam declared, seeing Dean walk in with Bethany. "Knew he'd bring her back down with him."

"She was starting to cry." He explained, dumping the bag on the sofa beside Sam. "I don't know if she's hungry or needs a change."

Ellen walked over to see them, "That's a hungry face. Abbie still asleep?"

"Yeah, Sam picked up formula though." Dean told her, "I'll make her up a bottle."

"I'll do that." Sam offered, rummaging through the bag.

"Why don't you go see your Aunt Ellen, huh Beth?" Dean handed her over to Ellen, "I just need to fix something upstairs." He wandered up and was back in a few moments, Ellen handed Bethany back to him.

"Torn between your two girls?" Bobby noted, with a smile.

"Yeah. A little." Dean admitted, "Thought I'd better leave a note for Abbie in case she panicked when she seen the crib empty." He accepted the bottle Sam had made, checked the temperature, then sat down to feed his daughter, laughing when she started to gulp the contents. "Definitely a Winchester."

"Takes after her dad." Sam laughed.

"So, Ellen, what exactly happened today?" Dean asked, "Not had a chance to sit down and find out."

"Well, I woke up bout 8, when I heard Abbie moving about in the kitchen. Turned out she'd had a couple of contractions, and her water had broken, and she was trying to clean up." Ellen had to laugh, "So I called the hospital and they said to sit tight until the contractions were ten minutes apart."

"I mean more what happened at the hospital." Dean clarified, his smile replaced by a serious face. "All I got out of Abbie was 'demons'."

"I was at reception, filling in the insurance, Abbie was only few doors away, Dean, I-"Ellen started, "Next thing I know, she's shouting for help...and I-I run in there and she's gone. The doctor and nurses are unconscious."

"Gone?" Bobby asked, "What do you mean _**gone**_?"

"The guy in the trenchcoat, the 'angel'." Ellen rolled her eyes at the word angel. "He showed up and brought her here."

"They got by you, you never noticed them?" Sam asked, frowning.

"I don't know Sam, but he must've got here fast because not two minutes later, Abbie's calling me from here."

"This is crazy." Dean mumbled, he looked down at his daughter, "What part of 'behave for mommy', did you not get, huh?" He asked her.

"I'm so sorry, Dean, I know I let you down and-" Ellen was up and pacing.

"Have you seen her, Ellen? You didn't let anyone down, ok?" Dean told her, "At least you were here." He moved Bethany to burp her. "So, a demon tried to kill Abbie and Bethany. Why? And why do we have an angelic bodyguard?"

"Well, they're Winchesters. Look at the amount of demons we've sent back, they probably just wanted payback." Sam reasoned, "As for the bodyguard, I dunno."

"He saved their lives." Bobby commented, "I told Abbie months ago that I didn't buy that he was what he said he was, but I guess he came through."

"Months ago?" Dean asked, not looking away from his daughter.

"Abbie never told you because she never wanted you to worry." Bobby told him, and proceeded to tell the others about Christmas. "And he can't be a demon, you know that. If he made it into my place..."

"Looks like we should be thanking him." Sam smiled, as he noticed Bethany staring at him. "Quit hogging her, Dean."

"Actually, Grandpa Bobby hasn't had a chance yet." Dean reminded Sam, noting Bobby's nervous smile. "C'mon, don't be scared, you'll need to hold her at some point if she's gonna be living here."

"I dunno, I mean, she's tiny." Bobby stuttered.

"She's a good 5 pounds by Hal's estimation." Dean stood up and walked over to Bobby, placing Bethany in his arms. "See, she's not so scary."

"Got a grip on her." Bobby laughed as she wrapped a hand around his finger, "Don't you, bug?" Dean glanced at Sam with a grin, looked like Bobby had been won over already. "Am I boring you, hmmm? She's almost asleep."

"You're a natural, Bobby." Ellen grinned at him, "Little thing's probably tired. She's had a big day." Bobby carefully stood up and handed the almost sleeping baby back to Dean. "Why don't we go out and pick up some dinner for everyone?" She suggested to Bobby and Sam, trying to give Dean some time to adjust to his new family.

"Sounds like a plan." Bobby agreed, "Sam?"

"Uhhh..." He glanced at Dean and his niece, "Sure."

"We'll be back soon." Ellen told Dean as the three of them left.

"Looks like it's just you and me, kiddo." Dean commented, "Why don't we go back up and see your mom, huh?" He walked back upstairs, and slouched beside Abbie on the bed, letting Bethany lie on his chest while she dozed.

"Hey." Abbie whispered, waking up. "How's she doing?"

"Sleeping again." Dean answered, "She's pretty boring." He laughed, "She's had a bottle and has everyone hooked."

"How's Sam?" Abbie asked, "After, you know...I heard he wasn't downstairs when you took her down, he missed it."

"Uncle Sammy is fine. Accused me of hogging her." Dean smiled, "He didn't mean to miss it, he actually went to the store and picked up that list you had set up and all the other stuff we needed."

"Sam did that?" Abbie asked, "Wow."

"I think he's happy for us." Dean commented, "Sees us as his second chance. He'll be the best uncle Beth could ask for. You guys'll be safe with Sam after..."

"Can we not talk about that, Dean? Please." Abbie sighed, sitting up.

"Sure." Dean whispered, "You know, I think this is the happiest I've been. Here with my girls."

"Happier than when you and Sam blew up that field?"

"Yeah, definitely." Dean grinned, running a hand over Bethany's fair hair. "You wanna take her?"

"She looks happy where she is." Abbie smiled. "Everyone downstairs?"

"Went out to pick up some dinner, think they wanted to give us some quality time." Dean answered, "Let's enjoy it before they come back and want us to share her again."

Abbie smiled, determined to make the most of moments like this before the Hell Hounds came to collect.


	56. Chapter 56

56

May 16th 2008

"Dean, wake up." Abbie was shaking him, "Dean."

He woke up, looking around frantically, breathing heavily, "What-Beth-?"

"You were having a nightmare, Beth's sleeping."

"Not the best night time reading material." Abbie grabbed the book from the bed and placed it on the night stand. "Try and get some sleep."

Dean glanced at the clock, 4am, "Beth's due a bottle..." Dean told her.

"And she's still sleeping, it's supposed to be her waking us, not the other way around." Abbie answered, just as Beth woke up and began to cry a little.

"I got this." Dean told her, "Go on back to sleep." Dean picked up Beth and walked down to the kitchen to make a bottle. "Sam? Bobby?" He asked, seeing them sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey Dean." Sam greeted him, "And Beth." He grinned, seeing her.

"Any progress?" Dean asked while making up the bottle. "I got nothing."

"Bobby has." Sam told him, "A way to find Lilith."

"With 44 hours to go? That's not enough time."

"I know we're cutting it close, Dean. But we can fix this. I'm not letting you go to Hell." Sam argued, receiving a glare from Dean.

"Sammy, little pitchers, big ears." Dean nodded to Beth. "Don't you listen to Uncle Sammy." Dean sat down at the table, feeding Beth. "K, Bobby, spill it."

Bobby explained his theory, "By the time, I'm done, we'll know the street Lilith's on."

"That's great news, huh, Dean?" Sam was obviously excited.

"Do we have enough time?" Dean asked, "If it's not gonna work, I'd much rather spend my last hours with my family."

"If there's a chance it's gonna work, you gotta take it." Abbie told him, walking into the kitchen. "Morning guys." She sat down beside Dean, "Hey, Beth." Dean handed the baby to Abbie to burp her. "So, what's the plan?"

"Ellen's on her way here." Bobby answered, "She knew your date was coming up and thought you guys might need some help with Bug and stuff." Bobby explained, using his nickname for his granddaughter.

"In case I don't make it." Dean commented.

"Dean,..." Abbie sighed, trying not to let her emotions show.

"So, if we go after Lilith, then you and Ellen wait behind..." Dean started to tell Abbie.

"I'm not sitting here, waiting to hear..."

"You wait at the motel, ok? It's gonna be dangerous, I want my girls safe, ok?" Dean told her, wanting to spend as much time as he could with them.

"K." Abbie answered, "Ok."

"That's settled then. I'll give Beth her bath and then we can find out where Lilith's hanging these days." Sam told them, taking Beth upstairs.

(Later that morning)

They were just waiting for Ellen to arrive, having found out Lilith was in New Harmony, Indiana. "Dean..." Sam started, "You know it'd help."

"You're not summoning Ruby. I don't trust her."

"She told us who had the contract!"

"And lied about being able to save me!" Dean shouted. "No."

"Dean, listen to Sam, please. We need all the help we can." Abbie begged, "Sam, do it."

"No." Dean stated, "Just no."

"Do you want to die?" Bobby exclaimed, "I'm no demon fan, but Abbie's right, you need all the help you can get!"

"Damn it, I said no!" Dean yelled, waking Beth. He walked over and picked her up. "Shhh, Daddy didn't mean to wake you." He paced the living room until she calmed down.

"I need time out." Abbie sighed, standing up and walking out of the room.

"Yeah, we got loads of time." Dean mumbled.

Abbie sat down in Bobby's basement, joined by Sam a few moments later. "Let's do this." She told him, "Get Ruby."

"But Dean said-"

"Screw it, Sam. He might've given up, and he might spend our last day pissed at me, but I'm not letting Beth lose her father without a fight. Do what you gotta do."

Sam performed the ritual, "C'mon Ruby."

"Phone's work too, you know?" She told them, "Anyway, you called."

"We found Lilith." Abbie told her.

"Well done you, you want a medal? I could've told you where she was."

"You knew?" Abbie exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"If I told you, you two yahoos would have charged in half cocked and and Lilith would have peeled the meat from your pretty faces." Ruby told them.

"Well, we're ready now. We need your knife." Sam answered.

"You're right about one thing. You are ready. And now's the time, too. Lilith's guard's down.  
She's on shore-leave. A little R&R."

"The hell's that mean?" Sam asked.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know. You didn't lose those hexbags I gave you?" Ruby asked, Sam nodded. "Good. Then she won't sense that you're coming."

"So you'll give us the knife?" Abbie asked.

"No." Ruby answered, "You wanna charge in with one little pigsticker? It's a waist of a true-blue window. Like getting Hitler with that exploding briefcase. Forget it."

"How are we supposed to kill her?" Sam was furious.

"I know how to save your brother, Sam." Ruby told him.

"No, you don't! You told Dean you couldn't! You've been lying to me all along, so just give me your damn knife!" Sam yelled, cornering Ruby.

"You're not the one I've been lying to."

"Can you save him? Ruby, please." Abbie was desperate.

"No. But Sam can."

"You can? Sam?"

"Admit it, Sam. You don't like being different. You hate the way Dean looks at you sometimes. Like you're some kind of sideshow freak. But suck it up because we've got a lot of ground to cover, and we've gotta do it fast. But we can do it." Sam looked at the floor, then back up at Ruby. "Look. Call me a bitch, hate me all you want, but I have never lied to you Sam. Not ever. And I'm telling you. You... can save your brother, and I can show you how."

"So that's you, huh? Our slutty little Yoda." Dean had appeared behind Ruby, furious. "Abbie, go back up to Beth."

"But-"

"Abbie..." Dean sighed, "Just go on upstairs, Ellen's looking for you."

"Bye Abbie, we'll catch up soon!" Ruby grinned sarcastically.

"You listen to me, and you listen good. You stay the hell away from my wife and daughter." Dean warned.

"Hey, you guys called me." Ruby defended.

"I knew you'd show up. Because I knew Abbie and Sam wouldn't listen. But you're not gonna teach him anything, you understand me? Over my dead body."

"Oh. Well, you're right about that."

"What you are gonna do is give me that knife. And then you can just go crawl back into whatever slop you came from and never bother me or my family again. Are we clear?" Dean told her.

"Your brother is carrying a bomb inside of him and we'd be stupid not to use it." Ruby argued.

"Dean, look, just hold on for one-" Sam started.

"Sam! Don't. Come on man, what, are you blind? Can't you see that this is a trick?" Dean exclaimed, "She wants you to give into this whole demonic psychic whatever, okay. I mean hell, she probably wants you to become her little anti-christ Super Star."

"I just want Lilith dead, that means you get to live. Everyone's happy."

"Why you want her dead?" Sam queried.

"Dean knows." Ruby answered.

"She used to be human, and liked kittens and long walks on the beach..." Dean told him, "Ain't that right?"

"You know, I am so sick of proving myself to you. You wanna save yourself, this is how. You dumb, spineless dick." Ruby yelled, stopping when Dean launched himself at her. A full on fight ensued. "Missing something?" Dean asked smugly when Sam pulled them apart.

"I'll kill you." Ruby screamed at Dean.

"Save me one minute, kill me the next." Dean grinned, "Adios." He turned to walk away while Ruby attempted to run at them, stopping as she found an invisible barrier between them. "Like I said, I knew you were coming." Ruby followed Dean's gaze to the Devil's Trap on the ceiling. "C'mon, Sam." Sam walked away with Dean, leaving Ruby yelling at them.


	57. Chapter 57

57

(At the motel)

Sam and Dean had driven on ahead of Bobby, who had Ellen, Abbie and Bethany in his truck, in case demons attacked Sam and Dean on the way. Bobby checked them into two rooms. "So, we've got 6 hours to save him." Sam told Bobby.

"Yeah." Bobby sighed, "I never thought we'd get this close." Bobby admitted, he'd hoped Dean would have been off the chopping block by now.

"So, do we give them some alone time, or just jump right in to ganking?" Sam asked, watching as Dean unstrapped Beth from the car, grabbed her diaper bag and walked towards their motel room, his free arm wrapped around Abbie's shoulder.

"Let's give them some time." Ellen answered, grabbing her own bag from Bobby's truck. "We can go over the plan and fill Dean in when we need to."

"Guys we'll just be next door." Sam told Dean and Abbie, receiving a sombre nod from Dean.

Dean opened the motel room door and placed Beth's car seat on the bed, along with her bag, while Abbie sat on the opposite bed. "Could be our last few hours together." Dean told her, "And Beth decides to sleep through it all."

"Would you much rather she screamed her way through it?" Abbie smiled sadly, as Dean lifted Beth out and hugged her to him. "I can't believe it's come to this."

"I know." Dean wrapped his free arm around her. "I know."

"For the record, I wouldn't change anything that happened over the past year." Abbie told him, "I just wish that this part wasn't happening. I'm glad I didn't walk away."

"Me too, sweetheart."

They sat together in silence, until there was a quiet knock on the door, Abbie dried her eyes and got up to answer the door. Sam, Ellen and Bobby were stood there. "Ready, Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Not really." He gave Beth a final hug, "Daddy loves you, Beth. Don't ever forget that." He handed her to Ellen, "Don't cry, Abs, please." He wrapped her in a hug, tears welling in his own eyes, "I love you so much, I'll be back before you know it, ok?" He knew there was a chance he was lying, but had to hope it was true. All Abbie could do was nod. "Ellen, look after my girls for me."

"I will, Dean." Ellen's voice cracked, "I'll be seeing you." She hugged him. "Sam, Bobby, you bring this little girl's daddy back to her."

"We'll do our best, Ellen." Bobby told her, as with one last look at his girls, Dean walked out.

They drove along to the house in the Impala, "Sam, in my duffel, there's a box that you need to give to Abbie if I don't make it."

"Dean, don't." Sam told him, "We might-"

"And we might not, please, just make sure Abbie gets it, ok?"

"Course I will." Sam looked at the street sign, "That the place?"

"Yep." Bobby answered.

"OK, let's do this." Dean sat in the car, looking at the house, through binoculars. "It's the little girl. Her face..."

"Alright, let's go." Sam told them, getting out of the car.

"Wait." Dean stopped them, "Mailman and Mr Rogers over there. They're demons too."

"Ok, fine. We-we-we-we, we ninja pass those guys, sneak in." Sam suggested.

"Then what? Give a "columbian necktie" to a ten year old girl, come on!" Dean argued, looking back at the house.

"Look, Dean, I know it's awful." Sam told him.

"You think?" Dean exclaimed.

"She's gotta be stopped, son." Bobby reasoned.

"Oh, damn it." Dean sighed.

They made a run towards the house, but were seen by the mailman, who chased Dean, only to be killed by Sam using Ruby's knife, while Bobby blessed some water outside the house. They continued running towards the house when Ruby ran up behind them. "Ruby?" Sam asked, Ruby ignored him, and spoke to Dean.

"I'd like my knife back, please. Or your neck snaps like a chickenbone." She grabbed him.

Sam came up behind her and held the knife to her throat. "He doesn't have it. Take it easy." Sam told her, as Ruby let Dean go, and back away from him.

"How the hell did you get out?" Dean asked her, frowning.

"What you don't know about me could fill a book." She told him, seriously, as Dean flinched at her.

"Whoa, you're a fugly."

"Sam, give me the knife before you hurt yourself." Ruby ignored Dean's insult.

"You'll get it when this is over." Sam answered.

"It's already over. I gave you a way to save Dean, you shot me down. Now it's too late. He's dead. And I'm not gonna let you die too."

"Try and stop me, and I'll kill you. Bitch." Sam growled.

"Hit me with your best shot, baby."

"Guys, guys! Hey. Have your little catfight later." Dean told them, "So much for the element of surprise." He mumbled, seeing all the people gathered on the street were watching.

"Go. Go. Run. Run!" Sam whispered, loudly. They all ran towards the house, followed by the demons. "Where's Bobby?" The demons were gaining on them, stopping when the sprinkler system switched on. "That's what he was doing." Sam grinned.

(In the house)

They had established that Lilth was possessing the daughter of the family. "We need to take her out." Dean told Sam, as they went upstairs, finding 'Lilith' and her mother in the bedroom.

"Do it!" The mother hissed, "She's not my daughter anymore." Sam held up the knife, willing himself to do it. "Do it!" The mother repeated. 'Lilith' woke up, just as Sam was ready to strike.

"It's not her!" Dean yelled, grabbing Sam's arm. "K, you guys stay in the basement, no matter what you hear." He told the mother and little girl as he walked them out of the bedroom.

"Ruby, where the hell is Lilith?" Sam yelled.

"I don't know!"

"Can she get by the sprinklers?" Dean asked.

"She ain't sweating the holy water." Ruby told them.

"Dammit!" Dean exclaimed, feeling more doomed than ever, they walked into the living room once the family was safe.

"K, what do you need me to do?" Sam asked Ruby, "I'll do it, just tell me."

"Sam, no." Dean told him.

"It's too late, Sam, we needed time. This isn't just flipping a switch." Ruby answered, regret on her face.

"There's got to be something!" Sam yelled, "I'm not letting you go to Hell Dean!"

"Yes you are!" Dean yelled back at him. Dean calmed a little. "Yes you are." Dean looked at his little brother. "I'm sorry. I mean this is all my fault, I know that. But what you're doing, it's not gonna save me. It's only gonna kill you."

"Then, what am I supposed to do?" Sam managed to choke out.

"Keep fighting. Take care of my girls. Sam, remember what dad taught you... ok?" Sam nodded, "Take care of my wheels, and remember what I taught you."

Dean and Sam both had tears in their eyes, as the clock started to chime midnight.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy." Ruby told him, sincerely.

"Hellhound." Dean stated, hearing the growl.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"There." Dean nodded to the door, noting Ruby's face as she heard it too, they ran through to the next room, trying to escape. Dean started to sprinkle goofer dust at the door to hold off the hellhound.

"Give me the knife, maybe I can fight it off." Ruby told Sam.

"What?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Come on! That dust won't last forever." She told him.

"Wait!" Dean yelled. "Sam, that's not Ruby!" Sam turned back to Ruby who, without touching him, flung him hard up against the wall, pinning him. He dropped the knife and it fell to the floor. She then Dean on top of the table, pinning him. "How long you been in her?"

"Not long." She looked down at herself. "But I like it. It's all grown up and pretty." Her eyes turned white.

"And where's Ruby?" Sam asked.

"She was a very bad girl, so I sent her far, far away."

"You know, I should have seen it before... but you all look alike to me". Dean told her.

"Hello Sam. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time." Lilith turned to Sam, ignoring Dean.

"Right, so you have me. Let my brother go."

"Silly goose. You wanna bargain, you have to have something that I want. You don't." She told him, she turned to Dean. "Sick 'em, boy."

"No! Stop!" Sam yelled, still pinned to the wall, as Dean was attacked. "Stop!" The hellhound continued to attack. "No!" Dean was almost gone, "No. Stop it." Dean was silent. "No! No!" Sam screamed.

"Yes." Lilith told him, holding her hand out to kill Sam, now Dean was gone. She had no effect on him, Sam started walking towards her. "Back." Lilith commanded. "I said, back." Sam picked up Ruby's knife.

"I don't think so." Sam told her, reaching out to kill her as the black smoke left. "No... No.. Dean..." Sam cried, cradling Dean's body to him. "Dean." Sam sobbed. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, someone sniffing behind him. Bobby.

"C'mon, Sam. Let's get him outta here." Bobby told him softly, motioning to a sheet that he had gathered to put Dean in.

"Bobby, I couldn't save..."

"I know, son, I know."

"How am I going to tell Abbie? Oh my God, Bobby, Beth, I-" Sam broke down in tears.

"I'll call Ellen huh?" Bobby suggested, "OK, don't you worry about it." They wrapped Dean in silence, placing him in in the backseat of his beloved car, and Bobby drove back to the motel. "Hey Ellen." He sniffed, pulling out his phone, "How are Abbie and Bug doing?" He asked, glancing at Sam who had silent tears running down his face. "He, uh, didn't make it. We're on our way back to you guys. I know, Ellen. I know. We'll see you soon, k? K, bye."

Ellen looked at Abbie, sitting nervously, trying hard not to cry, wondering exactly how to tell her.


	58. Chapter 58

58

"Ellen?" Abbie asked, nervously. "Ellen?" Ellen wiped her tears, before turning around to face her, "No, Ellen, no!" Abbie collapsed in tears, all Ellen could do was nod. "No, he can't be gone, Ellen. No!"

"I am so sorry, Abbie." Ellen wrapped Abbie in a tight hug, "I'm so sorry." All Abbie could do was sob, she and Ellen sank to the floor, leaning back against one of the beds.

"He can't be, Ellen." Not ten minutes later, Bobby and Sam arrived back at the motel, and knocked quietly on the door. Ellen opened the door, and hugged Bobby, while Sam stood at the door just looking lost. "Sam?" Abbie asked, standing up and hugging him, causing him to sob openly. "Tell me it's not true, Sam." His sobs told him that it was.

"I couldn't save him, Abbie. I tried so hard."

"I know, Sammy, I know." She told him, "I wanna see him."

Bobby looked shocked, "Sweetie, you don't wanna see him. Remember him as he was."

"Oh God." Abbie whispered, as reality hit her, Dean had been ripped to shreds. "Sam?" Sam shook his head. Abbie let Sam go and ran towards the bathroom, Bobby and Ellen winced as they heard her retching.

"I'll go." Sam told them, filling a glass with water, and walking towards the bathroom. "Hey." Sam crouched down beside her, handing her the water. "Come here." He whispered to her, holding her to him, as they both sat broken hearted on the bathroom floor.

"Why don't we leave them alone?" Ellen suggested to Bobby, "Take Beth in with us tonight."

"You'd better check with Abbie, she might want the little one with her."

"Abbie, honey, me and Bobby'll take Beth in next door, with us, ok?" Ellen told her, sighing as Abbie didn't respond.

"That'd be good, thanks Ellen." Sam whispered, "Her basket is in Bobby's trunk."

"K, you guys take care, ok. We'll just be next door." Ellen told them, picking up Beth and following Bobby out. "Where is he?"

"The car. I'm gonna book us an extra room, not leaving him in the car all night. You go on in and get Beth settled." He told her, walking towards reception. He returned fifteen minutes later and sunk down on his bed. "Salted the doors, windows. We can bury him tomorrow, there's a forest maybe 30 miles from here, Pontiac, Illinois."

"I thought standard protocol was to salt and burn." Ellen stated, settling Beth in the basket Bobby had brought in with him.

"Sam wouldn't have it. Says Dean'll need his body when he figures out a way to get him back." Bobby sighed, "So we'll bury him tomorrow."

"I can't believe he's gone, Bobby."

"Me either." Bobby sighed, rubbing at his eyes. "Feel like I should be in there with him." He nodded to the room where Dean's body lay.

"He's at peace now, Bobby. You did all you could." Ellen told him, "Let's follow Beth's lead and get some sleep, huh? Lord knows she won't be sleeping late."

(Next door)

Sam guided Abbie out of the bathroom and sat her down on one of the beds, and grabbed Dean's duffel, finding the box. "Dean wanted me to give you this if he didn't make it."

"What is it?" She asked, voice cracking with emotion.

"I don't know." Sam answered, handing her the box. "Open it." Abbie lifted the lid off and looked through the items, emptying them on the bed. "Well?"

"There's a letter for me...teddy bear speakers...mp3 player..."

"What does the letter say?" Sam asked, curious.

Abbie opened the letter. '_Dear Abbie, if you're reading this then it means I didn't make it. I want you to know I'm sorry for putting you through this. When I made the deal, I never planned to be leaving anything behind except my car, let alone a wife and daughter. _

_There are some things that I wanted to say to you, but hey, I don't do chick flick, so I decided to write them down instead. I need you to know that these past few weeks have been the happiest I can remember, surrounded by my family. I know you're angry, but don't dwell on that, don't let this consume your life like it did my dad's. If there's anything I learned, it's that revenge isn't the way to go. I want you to move on from this, give Beth the normal upbringing she deserves, and tell her that I love her every day. _

_You're probably looking at the speakers and mp3 player, wondering what the hell's on there, ain't you? It's my last gift to Beth. Before mom died, she used to read me a story every night before bed, Dad too if he was home, and I want to do the same for Beth, my way of helping you out in the months to come I guess. Playlist 1 is bedtime stories for her, and Playlist 2 is songs to help her sleep. I know it's not the same as being there but it's the best I can do. _

_This last note is for Sammy, because I know he's probably sitting there with you, beating himself up over this. Sammy, stop blaming yourself, it was my decision and I don't regret it. Remember, I need you to stay strong and look after my girls for me. _

_All my love, Dean _

_P.S I'll see you guys on the other side x_

Abbie folded up the letter, "Looks like he thought of everything, huh?" She looked up at Sam.

"Yeah." Sam answered with a sad smile. "It's true, you know?"

"What is?"

"About him being happy these past few weeks." Sam told her, "You and Beth were his life, and he loved you guys so much."

"How am I gonna do this without him, Sam?"

"You're tough, Abs. It's gonna be hard, but we're gonna get through this." Sam told her, "You should really try and sleep."

"I don't think I could." She whispered, "I should see if Beth's ok."

"No, you shouldn't. Ellen and Bobby are fine with her. She's probably sleeping anyway. Lay down." Sam instructed her. "Try and sleep, I'll be right here." He wrapped an arm around her, letting her lie against him until he felt her sobs subside, and breathing even out.

(Next morning)

Sam woke up, surprised that he had managed to fall asleep at all, confused for a second seeing Abbie in his arms until he remembered the events of the previous night. He carefully shifted, trying not to wake her, and got up off of the bed. He glanced at his watch, it was 7am, chances were, Beth had already woken up, and therefore Bobby or Ellen was probably awake too. He quietly opened the motel room door, and headed next door, hearing Beth crying as he got to the door. He knocked on the door, a stressed looking Bobby answered the door, holding Beth. "Hey Bobby." Sam greeted him, "How's it going?"

"Did Beth wake you guys?" Ellen asked, from the table where she was heating a bottle.

"No, no. I just woke up, thought I'd see how she was."

"She knows things aren't the same, woke up at 5, and hasn't settled since." Bobby sighed, as Beth cried louder to prove his point.

"Give her here." Sam held his hands out for her. "What's wrong with you, huh?" She calmed slightly, "You giving Grandpa Bobby trouble?"

"We've tried feeding her, changing her, Ellen walked around with her for an hour straight." Bobby explained.

"Are you missing your mom and dad, hmmm?" Still crying. "I got an idea. Can you hold her for a second?" He handed her back to Bobby and went next door to grab what Dean had left behind for her, and returned to the room. "Playlist 1." He murmured, fiddling with the gadget. He laid Beth down beside the bear speakers and pressed play.

"What the-" Ellen asked, as Dean's voice, talking to Beth, and then beginning to read a story, filled the room. "Oh my god." She whispered, seeing Beth smile and gurgle happily.

"Dean's last gift." Sam explained, tears welling in his eyes.

"Good thinking, Sam." Ellen told him, "How's Abbie?"

"Devastated. She's exhausted, cried herself to sleep." Sam sighed, "She's still asleep."

"And you?" Bobby asked, "How you holding up?"

"I'm just, I dunno, on auto pilot. Still waiting for it to sink in."

"We'll let Abbie sleep a while longer, then grab breakfast at the diner, then head to Pontiac and bury-" Bobby stopped himself. "We'll lay him to rest."

"I'll get Beth fed and changed." Ellen offered, "Now she seems to have calmed down."

"Thanks Ellen." Sam answered, heading back through to Abbie.


	59. Chapter 59

59

"Hey." Sam whispered, walking into the room, seeing her awake. "Beth's fine, Ellen's just feeding her and getting her all set to go." Abbie just nodded. "How you doing?" Abbie just shrugged, and buried her head in her hands, feeling her tears begin again. "It's ok. I'm here." Sam sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her while she cried.

"It's not ok, Sam. He's dead!" She cried, "Don't you get it? He's not coming back!"

"I get it." Sam told her, calmly, trying to stay strong. "I get it." There was a quiet knock at the door, "It's open." Sam called quietly, the door opened and Bobby stood there.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I kinda need to borrow you, Sam."

"On you go." Abbie told him, seeing him hesitate. "I could use a shower before we head off."

"You're sure?" Sam asked her, she just nodded, "Ok." Sam followed Bobby out. "What do you need?"

"I hate to ask, but I need a hand moving..." He nodded towards the room where Dean was.

"Oh, right." Sam realised, he took a deep breath. "OK." He followed Bobby to the room. "You, uh, got a casket?"

"Called in a favour through the night, it's no funeral home deal, but it's best I could do at short notice."

"Thanks Bobby." Sam told him, seeing he had already gotten his brother into the makeshift casket, "OK, let's get him in the back of the truck before Abbie sees."

They gently placed the casket in the back of Bobby's truck, and pulled a tarpaulin over it. "Not the send off he deserves." Bobby commented, "In the back of a damned pick up."

"I know, Bobby, I know." Sam placed a hand on the older man's shoulder. "You did good."

"Not good enough, dammit." He hit his hand off the side of his truck in frustration.

"You've done good by him, Bobby. You gave him and his family a place to call home, treated him like your own. I know you look on Abbie and Beth as if they were your own flesh and blood, and the best way we can help Dean now, is by making sure they're ok." Ellen had joined them. "Beth missed her Grandpa." She handed her to Bobby, sensing he needed comfort the most at that particular moment. "I'll go see how Abbie's getting on." Ellen offered, walking back into the room. "Hey." She seen Abbie tying her hair back and throwing some things in her bag.

"Beth ok?" Abbie asked, not looking up.

"Yeah, she's with Sam and Bobby outside."

"Everyone ready to go?"

"Yeah." Ellen answered, as Abbie picked up her bag, then reached for Dean's.

"I don't know what to do with this. I mean, he doesn't need..." She looked up at Ellen.

"I got it." Ellen took the bag from her, "You ready, Abbie?"

"As I'll ever be." She took a deep breath, "Thank you, for everything, Ellen. I know you could've done without taking Beth last night."

"Don't mention it." Ellen put an arm around her, and they walked out to Sam and Bobby.

"Beth's all strapped in and ready to go." Sam told them, emerging from the back of the Impala. "You wanna ride with us or Bobby?"

Abbie stared at the Impala, thinking. "I...I...ummm, with you." She answered, seeing the corner of the casket poking out from under the tarpaulin on Bobby's truck.

"OK, Bobby you wanna follow us?" Sam asked, as Abbie climbed in to the passenger seat after dumping her bag in the trunk.

"Yeah."

"OK, we'll see you in Pontiac." Sam climbed in the car, and started the engine. Without warning, ACDC started blasting through the radio. "Whoa." Sam quickly turned it down, glancing in the back of the car, hoping he hadn't startled Beth. He had to smile when he seen her smiling. "Would you look at that? Dean Version 2.0."

"Yeah." Abbie managed to smile for the first time since Dean had left. "Turn it up, Sam, it's what he'd want."

"Certainly is." Sam answered, taking off for Illinois, as Bobby and Ellen followed, frowning at the music coming from the Impala.

"Looks like Dean's spirit lives on." Ellen commented, shaking her head with a smile.

(A half hour later)

"We're here." Sam told Abbie, pulling into the roadside.

"Already?" She asked, wishing she could stall.

"Why don't you and Ellen wait here? Bobby and I got stuff to do." Sam got out of the car. "I'll come get you when we're ready to..."

"Thanks Sam." Sam got out of the car, and grabbed a shovel from the trunk, while Ellen came and sat with Abbie.

"So, I was thinking, why don't you and Beth come and stay with Jo and I at the Roadhouse, hmmm? Change of scenery."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, Ellen, but I'd much rather go back to Bobby's. Get back to normal, you know?" Abbie answered, "Sam and Bobby are gonna need Beth and me over the next few weeks, she's all they got left of him."

"I worry about you, kid." Ellen told her, "Just 'cause they knew him longer, doesn't mean they lost him any more than you did."

"You don't need to worry about me, Ellen." Abbie sighed, hearing Beth wake up. She got out of the car and picked her daughter up. "I don't have a choice than to be anything other than ok. World still turns, life still goes on, Beth still needs her mom, doesn't she?" Abbie got back into the car.

"She does that." Ellen nodded, "I know it feels like nothing's ever gonna be right again..." Ellen sighed, "It's ok to not be ok with this. It's ok to want to scream, shout, smash something." She recalled the way she felt when Bill had died, the glasses she smashed at the roadhouse, the look of fear in Jo's eyes as she watched her mother lash out.

"I'm ok." Abbie repeated as she saw Sam walking back to them in the rear view mirror. "Show time." She moved Beth to her shoulder, and got out of the car. "Ready Sam?"

"Yeah." Sam answered, it was clear he had been crying. "You?" Abbie just nodded, Sam walked over. "Want me to take her?" He motioned to Beth.

"No, I got her." Abbie answered, as Sam wrapped an arm around them, and walked her to where Dean now lay. She took a deep breath, trying to keep calm as she noted the pit, the barely covered casket, and the simple cross marker. "Guess this is it."

"Yeah." Sam whispered, "I dunno what we should say." He admitted, "I guess I just want to say thank you to you, Dean. You were the best big brother ever, always had my back. I just wish I could have done the same for you. I just hope you've found some sort of peace." He picked up a handful of dirt and threw it on top of the casket.

Bobby wiped a stray tear, "Rest easy, boy. You did good." Bobby threw dirt in.

Ellen forced herself to look at the grave. "Rest in peace, Dean. Don't worry about your girls, we'll make sure they're taken care of."

Everyone turned to look at Abbie, "You want some privacy?" Bobby asked her.

"No...I...uh..." She stepped towards the grave, kneeling down beside the marker. "I'll never forget you, I love you. Beth too." She grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it in. Sam glanced worriedly at her, swallowing the lump in his throat as silent tears made their way down his face.

"Can you give us a minute?" He asked Ellen and Bobby. "In fact, Bobby, we'll meet you back at your place."

"You sure, Sam? We can wait for you." Bobby told him, "It's no trouble."

"No, it's ok Bobby." Sam told him, "We'll get you back at the house."

"K." Bobby conceded, walking Ellen back to the truck and heading home.

"K, you can say what you really want now." Sam told Abbie, "Drop the act. Yell, scream, punch me, you're way too calm."

"Sam, I..." Abbie started, "I loved him, it wasn't supposed to end like this! We were supposed to figure this out, save him, the way he saved us!" Abbie broke down in tears, Sam crouched down beside her, taking Beth. "It's not fair, dammit!" She turned to face the cross, "You weren't supposed to die, Dean! Beth needs you. I need you!"

"That's it." Sam soothed, "Let it go." There was silence. "Let's get you guys back to the car, then finish up here." He helped Abbie up and walked her back to the car and strapped Beth back into her seat, he grabbed a blanket from the back of the car, "You try rest some, k?" He covered her with the blanket, and went back to burying his brother.


	60. Chapter 60

60

Sam finished filling in the grave and wearily walked back to the Impala, giving a sigh of relief when he seen Abbie curled up on the back seat beside Beth's car seat, asleep, while Beth yawned, almost asleep herself. Not wanting to wake them, he quietly jumped in the driver's seat and turned off the radio and started the engine, intent on driving to Bobby's.

"You know, the offer's there for you too, Bobby, if you need a break." Ellen told him as they drove along the highway. "Roadhouse is always open."

"Thanks Ellen, but Abbie's right, we need to get back to normal. Well, as normal as we can. You call Jo about Dean?"

"Yeah, she was pretty cut up, little bit of history there, you know."

"At least he managed to settle down eventually, huh?" Bobby commented, "Damn shame for that baby." He shook his head, "She's not gonna know her daddy."

"I know Bobby, but I hardly think you guys are gonna let her forget him." She smiled, knowingly. "And that bedtime story idea, genius."

"Certainly was a surprise."

"You think they're ok back there?" Ellen asked, nodding back to where Sam and Abbie still were.

"Not really, but they needed space, they're gonna need each other in these coming months." Bobby sighed, "Ellen, I never dreamed we'd be burying him today."

"I know, Bobby. It's hard."

Sam drove for a few hours until his stomach reminded him he hadn't eaten yet, neither had Abbie. He saw a sign for a diner up ahead and pulled in to the parking lot. "Time to refuel, huh Beth?" He smiled at his niece as she kicked her feet at him. He unstrapped her seat and lifted her bag. "Abbie, hey, time to eat." He gently shook her.

"Not hungry, Sam." She mumbled, swatting his hand away.

"You've not eaten all day, it's 6pm, you need to eat."

"Can't you just leave me here?" She moaned, "Please, Sam. I'm not hungry."

Sam sighed, Beth began to whimper, "Look, I promised Dean I was gonna look after you guys for him, and I figure that means making sure you eat. Come on."It came out harsher than he'd wanted. "Please?"

"Sam, I-"

"Come on, if not for you, do it for Beth. She needs you."

"Emotional blackmail now, Sam?"

"Hey, I'll stoop to that if it gets you to eat something." He told her, "Come on."

"Fine." She got out of the car.

They settled in a booth and Sam quickly went to the waitress and asked for Beth's bottle to be heated, "No problem, I'll bring it right back." The waitress assured him, "You guys go on and have a look at the menu and I'll come back and get your order."

"Thank you." Sam answered with a smile, and headed back to the booth. "Decided what you want to eat yet?"

"Still looking." Abbie answered tiredly. "I honestly don't feel very hungry, Sam. Maybe just a glass of water or something."

"Abbie..." Sam started, "K, have it your way." The waitress came back with Beth's bottle, placing it on the table.

"Well aren't you a sweet little thing?" She cooed into the seat. "Daddy's turn to feed you, huh?" She asked, seeing Sam pick up the bottle.

"Actually, I'm-" He began to explain, while Abbie just shook her head at him, not wanting to have to explain anything to the stranger, "Could I order a salad, and a cheeseburger and fries and two coffees, please?"

"Sure thing." The waitress wrote down the order.

"Wow, you must hungry." Abbie commented.

"Like I said, I promised Dean I'd take care of you. You want the salad or the burger?" Abbie looked up at him, "Or I could get something else."

"Salad." Abbie mumbled in defeat.

"Good." Sam smiled, it was a small victory, but a victory none the less. He picked Beth out of her seat, and began to feed her. "You wanna stop off at a motel or keep driving through to Bobby's."

"Motel." Abbie answered, "It's not fair to have Beth out all night in the Impala."

"Good call." Sam agreed, as the waitress reappeared with their food. Sam pushed the salad towards Abbie. She began to pick at it. "You know pushing it around with your fork doesn't count as eating." Sam grabbed a quick bite of his burger, while still feeding Beth.

"I don't think I can, Sam. I'm sorry." She sighed, pushing the plate away, and sipping at her coffee. "I can take Beth, let you eat."

"She's fine with me, ain't ya?" He smiled down at her, "She looks like Dean. Coffee good?"

"Yeah, actually." Abbie replied, stealing a fry from Sam's plate. "Fries are too." She thought for a moment, "Sly dog." She murmured, as Sam sipped his own coffee with a smug grin.

"Knew you were hungry." He declared, burping Beth. "Uncle Sammy was right." He told her, strapping her back into her seat, so that he could finish eating. "I think there's a motel a couple of miles up the road. We can stay there tonight."

"Thanks Sam." Abbie smiled slightly, "I know you'd much rather drive on to Bobby's."

"It's no problem." He told her, "We'll get back to Bobby's in our own time, ok? And Dean did say he wanted Beth to have a normal upbringing, and that means not driving through the night in the Impala." Sam looked down at the empty plate of fries. "Will I get anything to take out?"

"No, I'm full." She answered, "Honestly."

"Ok." Sam nodded, "Why don't you take Beth back out and I'll settle the check?" Abbie did as Sam asked. "I know you said you didn't want anything else..." He started, handing her a bag, "For back at the motel."

"Pie." Abbie laughed, wiping a tear from her cheek, "Fitting tribute."

"I thought so." Sam smiled, starting the car, and driving to the motel. "Double room?" Abbie nodded, "Be right back."

(In the motel room)

Sam settled Beth in her basket, "I should call Bobby and let him know we've stopped for the night, and not to wait up. You ok with Beth?" Abbie asked him, grabbing her cell.

"Yeah, course." Sam answered, "She's no trouble." Abbie walked out and made her phonecall to Bobby, and returned to the room, pausing outside the door, when she thought she heard a familiar voice.

She threw open the door, "Dean!" She cried, grinning, then stopping when she only saw Sam and Beth. "I heard, I'm sure..."

"Damn." Sam whispered, quickly reaching towards the basket, to switch it off.

"I thought for a second, that, that..." Abbie stuttered, "He's not coming back, is he?" She sunk down onto her bed.

"I'm gonna fix this, I will." Sam told her, not knowing how.


	61. Chapter 61

61

(4 months later)

"Hey Bobby." Abbie walked into the living room, "Any word from Sam? Heard from him?" Abbie asked, slouching down on the sofa.

Bobby shook his head, "Phone's off."

"Hunt, you reckon?"

"I dunno, he never mentioned it. Doubt he'd be sober enough to research anything."

"Dean wanted us to quit hunting. Sam and I, be 'normal'." She rolled her eyes at normal.

"You're not happy doing normal, are you?"

"I'm trying, for Beth's sake, really, I am. But it's not normal that her dad was killed by Hell Hounds, or that she has protective sigils carved into her crib, and salt lining her windows."

"I know, I know."

"And Sam's trying to drink himself to death..." Abbie sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Why don't you take off to Ellen's for a week or two?" Bobby suggested.

"So you can drink yourself into oblivion too?"

"It's not been easy." Bobby told her, "He was like a son to me."

"I know it's not been easy, Bobby. Believe me. It's been 4 months and it still feels like yesterday, now with Sam gone..."

"He'll be back, he's just trying to get himself together."

"It's been 4 weeks and nothing, Bobby. I don't even know if he's alive. At least when he was out drinking, he'd always call to say goodnight to Beth..."

"He's ok, Abbie. We have to believe that." Bobby told her, "Anyways, where's Bug?"

"Sleeping, finally. I think she's missing her Uncle Sammy. She only went to sleep when she had no choice."

"You look tired." Bobby commented, "You should go back to bed. I got some cars to work on."

"I'm fine, Bobby." Abbie told him, as her cell phone started ringing. "Hello?" She yawned. "Who is this?" She threw the cell phone on the floor.

"Abbie?"

"I..." She stuttered, staring at the phone, it started ringing again. "Don't touch it, Bobby. Don't answer it."

"Who was on the phone, kid?"

"It just can't be." She whispered, switching the phone off.

"Dammit!" Dean cursed, hanging up the phone. "Bobby..." He hung up and dialled Bobby's number.

Bobby's phone began to ring, and Abbie looked over at it horrified. "Bobby, don't."

"It's only a phone, Abbie." He picked it up. "You go check on Beth, I got this." Abbie nodded and walked back up to her bedroom. "Singer here."

"Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?"

"It's me."

"Who's me?"

"Dean." Dean answered, sighing as Bobby hung up on him. 'What else did he expect?' He dialled again.

"Who is this?" Bobby demanded.

"Bobby, listen to me-"

"Did you just call Abbie's cell? Because I'm telling you now, this ain't funny, call again and I'll kill you-" Bobby hung up again.

"Bobby?" Abbie asked, standing at the foot of the stairs. "Who was on the phone?"

"It's not important." Bobby answered.

"Was it him?"

"Abbie, we both know it can't be."

"I know. He's dead and those sons of bitches are ruining his memory." She sighed, "I need a coffee before Beth decides she's done sleeping. You want one?"

"Yeah, thanks."

(A few hours later)

Bobby was sitting in his kitchen, cleaning up a carburettor, when there was a knock at the door. He opened it, to see Dean standing there. "Surprise." He greeted him with a smile.

"I-I don't-" Bobby back away from him, while Dean stepped into the house, stealing a glance at the staircase.

"Yeah, me neither." Dean followed Bobby into the kitchen, "But here I am." Bobby backed up to the table and grabbed a silver knife, swinging it at Dean who managed to deflect the blow, grabbing Bobby's other hand. Bobby threw Dean into the next room. "Bobby! Bobby, it's me!"

"My ass!" Bobby answered, furious at the creature who he thought was impersonating Dean.

Bobby moved towards Dean, ready for round two, but Dean grabbed a nearby chair and put it between them and put up his hand, stopping him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer, you became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and you're about the closest thing I have to a father...Bobby it's me." Bobby looked at Dean, shocked, reaching out to touch him, then lunging at him with the knife again, Dean again, dodged the blow. "Whoa! I am not a shape shifter!"

"Then you're a revenant." Bobby reasoned.

.  
"All right, if I was either, would I do this with a silver knife?" He took the knife he'd gotten from Bobby and sliced his arm.

"Dean?" Bobby asked, tears in his eyes.

"That's what I been trying to tell you." Dean sighed, relieved, hugging Bobby.

"It's- it's good to see you boy."

"Yeah, you too." Dean pulled away from the hug. "My girls here? I tried calling Abbie's cell-"

"I know, spooked her pretty bad."

"So, they here?"

"They're upstairs, napping." Bobby smiled, "Bug's been giving Abbie a hard time past few nights." Dean turned towards the staircase, then turned back to be met with a glass of holy water. "Had to be sure you weren't a demon." Bobby smirked, looking at his watch, "Almost time for lunch." He went over to the cupboard and pulled out a jar of baby food, emptying it into a plastic bowl. "Do me a favour and make up a bottle for Bug. Set up that high chair."

"Sure." Dean grinned, "How are they doing? And where's Sammy?"

"Abbie's doing ok, like I said, Bug's been giving her a hard time. We've not heard from Sam for almost a month now."

"He's not been in touch for a month?" Dean exclaimed, "He ok? He hunting?"

"Not sure, but no one's told us he's been hurt, so I'm guessing so."

"You're guessing so." Dean repeated, "Well, first things first, I'm gonna go and see my wife and daughter."

"Maybe I should go unless you want your ass shot full of rock salt." Bobby suggested.

"I'll take my chances." Dean was eager to see them, he quietly walked upstairs and pushed open the bedroom door. He walked over to the crib, where Beth was awake and sitting up. "Hey Beth." He reached into the crib, "I have missed you so much." He whispered, trying not to wake Abbie. "You hungry, huh? Grandpa Bobby's got lunch ready for you. Let's go eat."

"You wanna do the honours?" Bobby asked Dean as he arrived back in the kitchen with the squirming baby, who as soon as she seen Bobby, held out her arms to him.

"Maybe you should take this one. Don't think she likes me." Dean told him, hurt.

"She just doesn't know you, that's all. Huh, Bug? This is your Daddy, you remember him?" He strapped her into her high chair and handed Dean the bowl and spoon. "She'll like you a lot better once she sees the food." Bobby ruffled Beth's hair and busied himself making lunch for the adults, trying to give Dean some time to get to know his daughter.

"Aww, come on, Beth. Open up." Dean was almost pleading with her. "Just one more, hmmm?" She reached out a hand and dunked it in the bowl. "Aww, no, Beth-" Dean moaned as she proceeded to rub at her eyes, then her hair. "You look like an Oompa Loompa, your mom's not gonna be happy with me."

"You winning?" Bobby asked, seeing Dean's distress and Beth's very orange face.

"Not really, she's gonna need a bath." Dean sighed, "Tell me every lunch time isn't carnage like this."

"Not usually, she's playing you." Bobby handed him some wipes, laughing. "I'll take her. You'd better go and tell Abbie you're back from the dead before she walks in here." Dean looked unsure, "You want me to go tell her?"

"No, no. I'll do it." He walked upstairs. "Abbie? Abbie honey." He sat on the edge of the bed. "Baby, I'm home."

"Sam?" She asked, sleepily, not opening her eyes, "You're back?" Dean recoiled as if he'd been slapped in the face.

"It's not Sam." He told her, "Think the older, more handsome one." At that Abbie opened her eyes, sat up slowly, and just stared at him. She reached out for something under the pillow, another knife, and dived towards Dean, just as Bobby walked in. "Again with the knife." Dean smirked, grabbing it from her. "That's a nice welcome."

"Bobby? What-"

"It's him, Abbie. It's really him. I've been though it all."

"But...but..."Abbie stuttered, shocked.

"Don't I get a hug?" Dean asked, as Abbie launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. "God, I missed you."

"Missed you too." She had tears in her eyes, "How did you..." She asked, letting him go and looking at him.

"I don't know, but Sammy's missing and I'm back." Dean told her.

"Why don't we go and get you cleaned up, huh, Beth?" Bobby asked his granddaughter.

"Actually, Bobby, can I?" Dean asked, holding his arms out to her.

"Sure." Bobby handed her over, "There's lunch downstairs when you guys are ready for it."

"Thanks Bobby." Abbie smiled, as Dean sat beside her on the bed. "I can't believe this."

"I know." Dean answered, "I don't know what happened. But I'm back and we have a very orange daughter."

"You fed her?" Abbie laughed, noting his stained shirt. Dean nodded and took off his shirt. "No scars? What the hell-" She pointed to the handprint. "Where'd that come from?"

"Looks like someone rode my ass outta hell." Dean commented, "But no scars..." He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out one of his other shirts. "I'm glad you didn't throw these away."

"Couldn't do it." Abbie admitted. "Let's go get Beth her bath, hmmm?" Dean nodded in agreement and followed Abbie through to the bathroom.

"Hey, you know...I've been thinking. Look at me, I mean, I came back from the furnace without any of my old scars, right? No bullet wounds, knife cuts, none of the off angle fingers from all the breaks, I mean my hide is as smooth as a baby's bottom, which leads me to conclude, sadly, that my virginity is intact."

"Sadly..." Abbie agreed.

"I have been rehymenated." Dean declared.

"Rehymenated?" Abbie laughed. "We should remedy that situation."

"My thoughts exactly." Dean grinned, "Let's get Beth cleaned up first though, track down Sammy, then I'm all yours."


	62. Chapter 62

62

"You can put her down, you know? She's too young to run away." Bobby told Dean as he sat on the couch, holding a sleeping Beth.

"I know." Dean answered, "I've got a lot of hugs to catch up on."

"So, you'll be the one getting up through the night?" Abbie asked, "Seven times last night."

"Seven?" Dean frowned, staring down at Beth, "No wonder she's tired. Seven isn't her regular thing, is it?"

"No, just this past week, it's almost as if she knows some thing's going on. Wouldn't settle the night we lost you either." Bobby told him.

"Poor girl." Dean leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "So, what's going on with Sam?"

Abbie and Bobby glanced at each other awkwardly, "I dunno." Abbie admitted, "We've not heard."

"He was supposed to be looking after you guys."

"You don't realise how hard it's been, losing you." Bobby told him, looking ashamed, as he noticed Dean looking at the empty alcohol bottles. "We had to bury you."

"Why did you bury me?" Dean asked, "Why not salt and burn?"

"Sam wouldn't have it. Said you'd need your body when he got you back." Abbie explained, "You don't think he's gone and done something?"

"Like a deal?" Bobby asked.

"Dammit, Sammy." Dean sighed, "Whatever got me back, it's bad mojo."

"Bad mojo?" Bobby asked. "How do you know?"

"You should have seen the grave site, it was like a nuke went off. Then there was this- this force, this presence, uh- I don't know but, it- it- blew past me at a fill up joint, and then this-" He showed Bobby his only scar. "Someone or something rode me outta hell. Let's get back to finding Sam."

"He's ditched his cell." Abbie told him, "Any time I call it, it doesn't work."

"So he has a new cell." Dean stated, "Pass me the phone there." He dialled a number. "Yeah, hi, I have a uh- cell phone account with you guys, and uh, lost my phone, I was wondering if you could turn the GPS on for me. Yeah, the name's 'Wedge Antilles', social is 2474, thank you."

"How'd you know Sam'll use that information?" Abbie asked, impressed.

"I know everything about that kid." Dean told her, "Thank you." He hung up the phone, "Fire up the laptop for me, will you?"

"Sure." Abbie switched it on. "You know, it'd be easier to do this without a sleeping Beth on your lap." She pointed out as Dean struggled to type. "Give her here." Dean reluctantly handed her over.

"Ok, and the winner is..." Dean announced, "263 Adams Street, Pontiac, Illinois."

"We, uh, buried you in Pontiac." Bobby told him, "Hell of a coincidence."

"We're going to Illinois, aren't we?" Abbie asked, passing Beth back to Dean. "Now?"

"Yep." Dean answered, "We're gonna find Uncle Sammy and kick his butt."

"I'll go pack some stuff."

An hour later they were ready to go. "I remember when we could be ready to go in ten minutes." Dean grumbled, fixing Beth into her car seat.

"Welcome to the world of parenthood." Abbie told him, "Never leave without changing the diaper, making sure you have at least one bottle and jar of food in the bag, don't forget the travel crib, stuffed monkey, three oufits for each day..." She rhymed off.

"Wouldn't change it though." Dean admitted, "Let's get going." They headed out to Bobby's truck, Abbie sitting in the back with Beth, while Dean sat up front with Bobby. The next day and they were stood outside room 207 of the Astoria Hotel. "You guys hang back a second." Dean told Abbie, "Sam's not gonna believe it's me, might put up a fight." Abbie nodded, standing back as Dean knocked on the door. A girl opened it.

"So where is it?" She asked, confusing Dean and Bobby.

"Where's what?"

"The pizza that takes two guys to deliver." She answered, frowning at them.

"I think we got the wrong room." Dean was about to leave, when Sam walked into the room behind the girl, hair wet from a shower.

"Hey, is the-" He stopped, seeing Dean and Bobby.

"Hey, ya, Sammy." Dean walked into the room, only to find himself attacked by Sam. The girl screamed, Abbie ran into the room.

"Who are you?" Sam yelled as Bobby pulled him off of Dean and pulled him away.

"Like you didn't do this?" Dean fumed.

"Do what?" Sam asked.

"It's him, it's him Sam, I've been through this already, it's really him." Bobby told him, while Abbie nodded, confirming what Bobby was saying.

"But..." Sam calmed down, Dean walked towards him.

"I know, I look fantastic huh?" Dean grinned, as Sam pulled him into a tight hug.

"So you have a wife and kid?" The girl asked, seeing Abbie and Beth standing watching.

"What? No, no, he's my brother. That's his wife and daughter."

"O-oh, got it...I- I guess. Look, I should probably go..." The girl grabbed her bag.

"Yeah, yeah, that's probably a good idea. Sorry." Sam smiled apologetically at her.

"Call me." She told him, walking out.

"Umm yeah." Sam answered, awkwardly.

"So, you've spent the past month holed up here with some chick?" Dean asked him, "What happened to making sure Abbie and Beth were ok?"

"Oh my God." Sam whispered, looking at both of them, "Did something-"

"No, Sam. Everyone's ok." Abbie told him, "Really." She sat down on the bed.

"So, how much did it cost?" Dean asked, annoyed. "I didn't want to be brought back like this, Sammy, you know that!"

"You think _**I **_made a deal?" Sam was incredulous.

"Yes I think you made a deal. I'm off the hook and you're on it? Hmmm? You some demon's bitch now?"

"I did not do this Dean. I tried, believe me. No one wanted to deal. This wasn't me, I mean, I wish it was, but it wasn't."

"Who then?" Abbie asked, "Or what?"

"Yeah, while I'm ecstatic Sam's soul remains in tact, it does raise that sticky question." Bobby commented, while Dean sat down on the bed, taking Beth.

"So, what were you doing here?" Dean looked at Sam suspiciously. "Apart from the obvious."

"I was, uh, hunting Lilith, getting some payback."

"On your own?" Bobby exclaimed.

"Payback?" Abbie fumed, "After what Dean wrote in that letter?"

"I promised Dean I'd make _**you**_ quit, you have Beth to look after-." Sam defended himself.

"You remember her then?" Abbie yelled, "Not one phonecall in almost a month, Sam. I thought you were dead!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Abbie, I- I should have called, I was pretty messed up."

"_**You **_were messed up?" Abbie was furious. "We all lost him, Sam."

"I know, I..." Sam sighed, as she appeared to calm down, noticing Dean standing up to pace with Beth who had been upset by the yelling. "Anyways, uh, I was tracking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here."

"When?" Abbie asked.

"Yesterday morning."

"When I busted out."

"You think these demons are here cause of you?" Bobby asked, frowning.

"Well, I don't know, some badass demon drags me out and now this? It's gotta be connected somehow." Dean told him.

"We don't know it was a demon." Abbie reminded him.

"Well, whatever it is, it's big." Dean sighed, "We need to find out what and why."

"I know a psychic, few hours from here. Something this big? Maybe she's heard the other side talking." Bobby suggested.

"Sounds good." Dean answered, "Let's get going."

"Boy am I glad we didn't unpack..." Abbie sighed, "How far to the psychic?"

"Four hours." Bobby told her, "Maybe you and Bug should stay here, it was a long drive here."

Dean looked unsure, "Bobby's right."

"We're coming with you, Beth'll probably sleep most of the way."

"Abbie..."

"Dean, we just got you back after four months. Four months! I'm not letting you outta my sight, ok?" She told him. "You'd better change Beth, I'll meet you downstairs."

"So, I'm getting she's mad at me." Sam sighed, grabbing his bag. "I'll go and fix Beth's seat into the Impala." He walked out, following Abbie. "Abbie." He called out to her, as she walked down the stairs.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning around. "What is it, Sam?"

"I'm sorry I didn't call." He told her, "How have you been?"

"How have _**I**_ been?" She asked, "I thought you were dead, Sam. You don't know what that did to me, to Bobby. Beth's only 5 months old but she knows when someone's not around, how could you do that, to me, to her?" Sam looked down at his feet, ashamed. "Come here." She hugged him tightly, "It's good to see you, Sam. I missed you."

"Abbie, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." She answered, as they reached the parking lot.

"Did you bring him back?"

"Did I?" She frowned, "You think they'd deal with me any more than they would you?"

"You tried too?" She looked away from him, "You tried, didn't you?"

"Like you said, no one would deal. I really don't know how he's back...I'm just glad he's back."


	63. Chapter 63

63

"I've missed this." Dean grinned as they followed Bobby to the psychic. "Did you miss me?" He patted the dashboard.

"It's a car, Dean. I'm sure it didn't notice."

Dean decided to ignore Abbie's comment. "Has Sammy been taking care of you, huh? I'm sorry about that stupid Ipod."

"I thought it was my car." Sam repeated.

A few hours later and they arrived at the psychic, Pamela's house. They all walked up to the door, Bobby knocked. "Bobby!" Pamela exclaimed, seeing him, and hugging him.

"Good to see you Pamela."

"Who are these guys?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester. Dean's wife Abbie and his girl Beth."

"Dean Winchester? Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? You're a rare individual."

"If you say so." Dean answered.

"Well, come on in."

"So, have you heard anything?" Bobby asked her as they sat in her kitchen.

"Ouija'd my way through a dozen spirits, no one knows who broke your boy out or why."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Seance." Pamela told them, "See if we can see them."

"You want to bring the thing here?" Bobby explained, nodding to Abbie and Beth.

"No, I just want to take a sneak peek." She answered, "Abbie, why don't you take Beth upstairs? Dean'll come up and get you when we're done here." Pamela suggested, "You look dead on your feet, kid."

"But-" Abbie went to protest.

"Dean, talk some sense into your wife for me." Pamela told him, as she busied herself getting things out for the séance. "Abbie, guest room's first on the right."

"We'll just be down here." Dean assured her, "On you go." He gave her a quick hug, "Go rest, hmm? I'm just downstairs."

"Ok." She conceded, walking upstairs.

"I'm impressed, first time you've been in a different room from them since yesterday." Bobby smirked, "Ok, let's find out who yanked you from the pit."

They sat around the table with a black table cloth with a symbol on it covering it, and candles gathered in the middle. "Right, take each other's hands." They all held hands, "I need something our mystery monster touched." She reached out under the table to Dean, who kicked the underside of the table and jumped.

"Whoa! Well, he didn't touch me there!" He exclaimed, "Married man here." He reminded her.

"My mistake." She laughed, showing she was only joking. Dean rolled up his sleeve to reveal the handprint. "Okay." She put her hand on the print and began to chant. "I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle." The TV switched on in the background, with static on the screen and Dean looked at it. He opened his mouth to say something when Pamela came up with a name. "I invoke, conjure and command you- Castiel? No, sorry Castiel I don't scare easy."

The table began to shake.

"Castiel?" Bobby asked, recognising the name. "Damn."

"It's name, it's whispering to me, warning me to turn back. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face." The table shook more. "I conjure and command you, show me your face." The candles flickered. "I conjure and command you, show me your-"

"Maybe we should stop." Bobby suggested, nervously, hearing Beth crying upstairs.

"I almost got it, I command you, show me your face, show me your face now!" Pamela screamed as the candle flames leapt up, bright white light filled her eye sockets, and blood ran out of her eyes down her face. She closed her eyes, and fell to the ground out of her chair.

"Call 911!" Bobby yelled, and Sam ran into the other room to call. Bobby knelt down next to Pamela, "Go check on Beth." Bobby told Dean as Beth continued to cry. Dean looked unsure for a moment, then ran upstairs. Bobby cradled Pamela in his arms, as she whimpered in pain.

"I can't see, I can't see- Oh, god...oh- oh God."

Dean waited at the bottom of the stairs, with Abbie carrying an upset Beth. "Bobby?"

"Ambulance is on it's way." Bobby told him, "I'll go to the hospital with her."

"Castiel." Dean told her.

"Castiel?" Abbie repeated, "No, he didn't do that, Dean. You don't understand, he saved me and Beth-"

"Well looks like we're no further forward." Dean sighed, "We'll get headed back to Pontiac, find these demons Sam was tracking. Let us know how she is."

"I will." Bobby told him, as the ambulance arrived.

(Pontiac)

"Let's get something to eat." Dean suggested.

"Only you could see something like that and still be hungry." Sam commented, as they walked into a diner. They were just ordering when Sam's cell rang and he walked outside to answer it. He returned a few minutes later. "Pam's stable, and out of ICU-"

"And blind because of us." Dean finished.

"Maybe we should just let sleeping dogs lie." Abbie sighed, "Just be thankful you're back, huh?" She thought for a moment, "I can't believe that was Castiel, Dean."

"We should summon whoever that was, kick his ass." Dean told them, "What they did to Pam-"

"You're crazy, Dean. It burned her eyes out of her skull!"

"You got any better ideas, Sam?"

"Those demons must know something." Sam answered.

"And demons don't burn your eyes out of your skull, always a good thing." Abbie reasoned.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked the waitress, who was now hanging around them.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were looking for us." Her eyes turned black, as did the other customer, and the cook. The customer locked the door. "Dean, to hell and back, aren't you a lucky duck?"

"That's me." Dean answered.

"So you get to just stroll right out of the pit huh? Tell me, what makes you so special?"

"I like to think it's because of my perky nipples." He smirked, while Abbie laughed, receiving a glare from the waitress. "I don't know, wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out." She obviously didn't believe him. "I don't."

"Lyin's a sin you know."

"He's not lying." Abbie told her. "But we'd like to find out, so if you wouldn't mind enlightening us-"

"Mind your tone with me girl, I'll drag him back to hell myself."

Sam moved to attack her, but Dean put his hand up to stop him and turned back to the demon.

"No you won't." Dean smirked.

"No?"

"No, because if you were you would have done it already. Fact is, you don't know who cut me loose, and you're just as spooked as we are and you're looking for answers. Well, maybe it was some turbo charged spirit, hmm? Or uh...Godzilla, or some big bad boss demon, but I'm guessing at your pay grade that they don't tell you squat, because whoever it was, they want me out, and they're a lot stronger than you. So, go ahead, send me back, but don't come crying to me when they show up on your front doorstep with some Vaseline and a fire hose."

"I'm gonna reach down your throat and rip out your lungs."

Dean leant forward and stared at her, a smirk on his face. He slapped her across the face, Abbie gasped in shock, no one else reacted, not even the demon.

"That's what I thought, let's go." Dean got up to leave, Sam and Abbie followed.

(Back at the motel)

Sam waited until Dean, Abbie and Beth were asleep then sneaked out of the hotel room. Dean woke with a start when the TV switched on to a screen of static and the radio dial went back an forth on it's own. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, relieved the noise hadn't woken either of the girls. He frowned, realising this was the same noise as the gas station, grabbed his gun, and stood up, waiting. He noticed Sam's bed was empty. "Dammit, Sammy." He whispered, "Little back up would've been nice." All of a sudden, high pitched screeching sounds started again, waking Abbie and Beth. Beth started to scream in fright, as the glass shattered. "Abbie! Beth!" Dean yelled, grabbing them and forcing them to the floor where he could cover them, just as the mirror above the bed crashed down on him. He screamed in pain, just as Bobby ran into the room.

"Dean!" Bobby crashed into the room, seeing all three on the floor, all crying. "Oh my God, you guys ok?"

"Is it gone?" Dean yelled, ears ringing and bleeding. He had used his hands to cover Abbie's ears, as she protected Beth. "Bobby?"

"What was that?" Abbie asked, sitting up, cradling Beth, trying to get her to calm down. "Shhh, it's ok."She cuddled her close after making sure she was ok. "Oh God." She noticed Dean was bleeding. "Dean?"

"I'm ok. Beth?"

"She's fine, just shaken up a little." Abbie assured him, handing her to Dean to convince him. "See?"

"Where's Sam?" Bobby couldn't see him.

"I'm about to find out." Dean pulled out his cell, "Sammy, where are you?"

"Couldn't sleep, so I went to get a burger. Have a drive."

"In my car." Dean reminded him.

"Sorry, I uh forgot." Sam told him. "What you up to?"

"Bobby's back, so we're gonna go for a beer. Girls are asleep."

"Cool, well spill some for me. I'll be about an hour or so."

"Done, yeah. See you in a bit." Dean hung up. "Well?"

"You didn't tell Sam." Bobby observed.

"He'd try and stop us." Dean answered, "This _**thing**_, this _**Castiel **_could've really hurt the girls in the motel room, we need to find out who or what he is. We need to summon it."

"I'm not staying here, alone with Beth, Dean. You seen what just happened."

"I know, sweetheart. You'll be safe with us. I still got Ruby's knife and I'm not letting you guys outta my sight, ok?" He grabbed Beth's blanket and bag, while Bobby grabbed her car seat, "Let's go."

(A half hour later)

"So much for Beth and normal upbringing." Dean sighed, carefully carrying her into the barn where they intended to summon Castiel. "I'm back less than 48 hours and she's being dragged about chasing God knows what."

"Hey, it's not your fault, babe." Abbie told him, "You didn't ask for whatever it was to wreck the motel room. You did your best to keep us from getting hurt. I'm sure Beth doesn't mind all her car time, she's missed you."

"I'm sorry." Dean sighed, perching on a table.

"For what?" Abbie asked, sitting beside him.

"All this." He answered, "Dragging you and Beth into all this again, it's not what I want for you guys. I don't want Beth growing up like Sam and I."

"Don't think about that, we're just glad to have you back."

"Ok, that should do it for protection." Bobby walked over to them, "You ready guys?"

Abbie picked up Ruby's knife, while Dean cuddled Beth protectively. "Ready." Abbie stated, "Bring it."

"This is still a bad idea."

"Yeah, Bobby, I heard you the first ten times, what do you say we ring the dinner bell?" Dean told him, "Maybe we should swap." He suggested to Abbie, as Beth began to fuss.

"You're better at protecting her, Dean. Bobby and I can handle whatever this is. You keep Beth safe, k?"

"Matéus spiritus obscuré.." Bobby started.

(After an hour)

"Did you perform it right?" Dean asked Bobby, Bobby rolled his eyes and huffed, "Touchy, touchy." The wind started howling, "Just the wind?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Nothing like this happened with me and Castiel." Abbie commented, "I don't think it's him, Dean."

"Bit late to discover that now." Dean told her, hugging Beth even closer to him, "I should've made you guys stay at the motel."

"So another mirror can fall on us?" Abbie reasoned, getting into a defensive stance with Ruby's knife. The light bulbs overhead smashed, and the door swung open. Castiel walked forward, not looking at Abbie or Bobby. Bobby shot at the man, who didn't react.

"Abbie!" Dean yelled, backing up. "Abbie, the knife." She ran towards him. He raised two fingers to her forehead and she fell down. "Abbie! You son of a-" Dean fumed, as Beth began to wail. "Bobby!" Bobby ran at Castiel, armed with a crow bar, Castiel stopped him in much the same way he had Abbie. "Who are you?" Dean asked, worriedly watching his wife and friend.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition."

"Thanks for that." Castiel reached out to calm Beth. "Oh no you don't." Dean grabbed a shotgun.

"I can assure you they are both sleeping, no harm has come to them, Abigail has experienced it several times during her pregnancy when I sensed she needed rest." Castiel told him. "I merely wish to calm Bethany. She has grown much since last I saw her."

Dean walked backwards, turning away from Castiel. "You stay away from my family."

"We need to talk, Dean...alone. I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord."

"Yeah right." Dean answered, "An angel that has already tried to kill me and my girls, burned out Pam's eyes? Get the hell outta here, there's no such thing."

"This is your problem Dean, you have no faith." Lightning cracked above them, revealing Castiel's wings. "I intended no harm." He sighed, "I warned her not to spy on my true form, it can be...overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice, but you already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?" Castiel nodded, "Buddy, next time lower the volume."

"It was my mistake, certain people, special people can perceive my true visage, I knew Abigail couldn't, but I thought maybe you would be one of them, I was wrong."

"And what visage are you in now, huh? What holy tax accountant?"

"This- this is a vessel." Castiel explained.

"You're possessing some poor bastard?"

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this."

"Look, pal, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you, really?"

"I told you, Abigail already knows. I don't know why she attacked me."

"Right, and why would an angel rescue me from hell?"

"Good things do happen, Dean." Dean laughed, cynically. "What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because God commanded it."

"Couldn't he have decided this 4 months ago before I died-"

"I don't know why he waited, but we have work for you." Castiel told him, as he disappeared.


	64. Chapter 64

64

"Work for me?" Dean asked, frowning as Castiel disappeared, "Great, you don't do answers, huh?" He looked over to where Bobby and Abbie lay. Bobby was just waking, Abbie still asleep.

"Dean?" Bobby mumbled, sitting up, "What happened?"

"Castiel happened." Dean answered, kneeling down beside Abbie, shaking her lightly. "Hey you." She slowly opened her eyes.

"What the hell-" She began, "Castiel?" She asked, looking around.

"He's gone." Dean told her.

"That was him, Dean. I don't understand why he wanted to hurt us earlier."

"He didn't mean to." He explained, "He just didn't realise what would happen when he tried to talk to me, he tried to warn Pam too."

"Well, was it him? Did he save you?" Bobby was now on his feet.

"If gripped me and raised me from perdition means save, then yeah." Dean answered, "Apparently the motel room, that was him trying to talk to me."

"Why'd he bring you back?"

"_**God **_commanded it." Dean told them, cynically. "He has work for me."

"Work?" Abbie scoffed, "What kinda work?"

"You know, you have as little faith as me." Dean mocked, "I dunno, he dropped the info then fluttered back where he came from." Dean frowned, as his cell phone rang. "Sam?"

"It was at the diner, Dean. Got those demons from earlier." Sam told him.

"It?"

"Castiel." Sam clarified, "Burned their eyes out. I exorcised them, but they didn't make it. Dean, this thing, it's like nothing we've seen. It's cosmic." Sam told him what Ruby had said.

"Cosmic, Sam?" Dean questioned, "You been smoking dope?"

"I mean it's big." Sam sighed, "Where are you? Are Abbie and Beth with you? I got back to the motel and the room's wrecked Dean, and...and...the girls, they're gone."

"They're with me." Dean told him, "Beth, uh, woke up and we decided to take her for a drive in Bobby's truck, always settled you when you were cranky."

"How bout I grab your stuff and meet you out front, head back to Bobby's or another motel, this room's not safe."

"Uh yeah, thanks for that, Sammy. We'll be back soon." Dean hung up, "Sam seen the motel room and freaked."

"Just think how freaked he'll be when he hears it was Castiel and you went and summoned him." Bobby grunted. "Let's get back, you can explain to Sam why we did that."

"Apparently Sam went hunting without us." Dean told them, "Castiel burned out those demons at the diners eyes too."

"Is that boy stupid, going after them on his own!" Bobby exclaimed, "One's summoning 'angels', the other's chasing demons."

"Makes for an interesting life, huh?" Dean smirked, helping Abbie to her feet and following Bobby out to his truck. They drove back to the motel, seeing Sam stood outside with a collection of bags.

"Thank God you guys are all right." He gave a sigh of relief on seeing Abbie and Beth safe, "I saw the room, and Dean had said you guys had been asleep in there-"

"We were in the room when it happened." Dean told him, "Castiel's calling card apparently."

"You summoned him, didn't you?"

"After almost killing me and my girls, damn right I summoned him." Dean stated.

"That's where you where." Sam understood, "Thanks for the invite."

"Hey, you were the one who went demon chasing on his own." Dean reminded him, "And you would've tried to stop us."

"Well, yeah. Are you crazy? He burns Pam's eyes out of her skull, practically drops a motel room on your wife and daughter, and you go looking for him? And take your baby daughter with you!"

"What should I have done, Sam? Huh? Don't you _**ever**_ imply that I didn't have Beth's back!" Dean yelled, frustrated that he'd had to take Beth with him.

"She's 5 months old, Dean. No one should have to have her back!" Sam exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"Well, she's not your typical baby is she?" Abbie spoke up. "She's a Winchester."

"That she is." Dean smiled, almost sadly. "You know I wouldn't have taken you guys tonight if I didn't think it was the safest place for you." He told Abbie.

"I know that." Abbie answered, "Anyway, Castiel or no Castiel, demons or no demons, we need to get Beth to bed, or else she's gonna be a nightmare tomorrow."

"I second that." Bobby agreed, having experienced grumpy Beth. "Why don't you and Beth ride in the truck with me, Sam and Dean can take the car and Dean can fill Sam in on Castiel."

"Sounds good." Dean agreed, "There was a motel about 20 minutes down the road. I'll meet you guys there."

Sam and Dean climbed into the Impala. "So?" Sam asked, still mad. "Tell me what happened. Why'd you take Abbie and Beth to summon Castiel?"

"It was the safest option." Dean explained, "And seeing as how they're _**my **_wife and daughter, I'd say it was my call."

"What happened at the room?"

"I woke up when it started to shake, TV switched on, something major was happening, I managed to grab Abbie and Beth from the bed, covered them when the mirror fell. I wasn't about to leave them on their own. I wanted them where I could protect them."

Sam thought for a moment, seeing things Dean's way. "I guess it was best under the circumstances."

"This is not what I wanted for them, you know that, Sam." Dean sighed, "I don't want Beth growing up like we did. If I'd stayed gone..."

"Dead, Dean. Not on vacation." Sam shook his head, "She's needs you more than normality, I mean, sure it's hard, but we got through, huh? At least you can learn from Dad's mistakes. Just because we hunt, doesn't mean Beth has to grow up to hunt."

"Damn right." Dean agreed.

"So, Castiel?" Sam asked.

"Same one who helped Abbie and Beth." Dean confirmed, "He 'gripped me and raised me from perdition'. This next part is so off. God commanded it. God, Sammy, God."

"Wow." Sam was impressed. "God? Why?"

"He has work for me apparently."

"Work?"

"That's as specific as angel boy got. Looks like I'm still in this." Dean sighed, he'd wanted to give up hunting to give Abbie and Beth a normal life.

"I know it's not what you wanted, Dean, but at least you're back, where you belong, with your family."

"Yeah." Dean smiled, "Beth's changed so much. You know, I went upstairs to get her yesterday and she was sitting up in the crib?" He thought for a moment, "As soon as she seen Bobby, she tried to get away from me."

"She just needs to get to know you again, 4 months is a long time for an infant." Sam told him, "She'll recognise your voice." Dean frowned at him, "The bedtime stories." Sam reminded him, "Only thing that would calm her after...well you know. Do you remember it?"

"Hell?" Dean asked, Sam nodded, "No, must've blanked it out."

"That's probably a good thing." Sam mused as they pulled into a motel parking lot. "I'll go and get us two rooms, I'll share with Bobby." He got out of the car, as Bobby and Abbie arrived.

"Sam's getting us two rooms." Dean yawned, as Abbie got out of the truck, carrying a sleepy Beth.

"Room 205 and 206." Sam announced, handing Dean a key, as he grabbed his, Abbie's and Beth's bags. "I'll grab the crib." They all walked to the motel rooms, Dean awkwardly opened the door, and dumped the bags on the bed. "You need a hand putting the crib up?"

"It doesn't look that complicated." Dean declared, rubbing his eyes.

"I thought that too the first time." Sam laughed, "I'll set it up." Dean was ready to protest, feeling as if Sam was finding it hard giving responsibility of Abbie and Beth back to him. "Why don't you get Beth into her Pjs, before she falls asleep? I'm pretty sure she'll be asleep before her bedtime bottle's even ready."

"K." Dean took her from Abbie, annoyed a little that Sam knew more of his daughter's bedtime routine than he did. "C'mon, Beth. Something tells me you won't be needing a story, hmmm?" He chatted to her as she yawned at him, he quickly changed her while Sam set up the crib.

"All done." Sam declared, fixing Beth's blanket in place. "Night guys." He stood up, reaching down to ruffle Beth's hair gently, as she slept against Dean's shoulder.

"Thanks Sam, goodnight." Abbie yawned.

"Yeah, night Sammy. Thanks." Dean told him, as he placed Beth in the crib. "Out like a light." He smiled.

"Thank God for that." Abbie answered, "I couldn't take another night like the night before you came back."

"Well there won't be another night like that, 'cause I don't plan on leaving you guys again. Now, about this rehymenation problem..." Dean grinned, climbing into bed beside Abbie.


	65. Chapter 65

65

(Next morning)

Dean awoke from a nightmare, to the noise of Beth's baby talk from her travel crib. "Good morning, Beth." He smiled, as she noticed him and held her arms out to him. "You want outta there, huh?" He got out of bed, careful not to wake Abbie and picked her up. "Let me guess, it's breakfast time, huh?" He scrunched up his nose, "Diaper change time first." He grabbed her bag and removed the offending diaper. "Jeez, Beth." He coughed out, "A little warning would've been nice, a little 'Daddy I think my diaper's possessed' would've helped." She just looked up at him, chewing on her fist. "You're lucky you're cute." He laughed, fixing the new diaper, and fastening her sleepsuit. "What say we get you a bottle, a bath, then we'll go pick up some breakfast for the adults, huh?"

"Baba." Beth told him, a serious expression on her face.

"I'm gonna assume that means that's a good plan, or does it mean yes to the bottle? Did you say dada?" Dean frowned at her, rummaging through her bag. "Ok, one bottle coming up. And maybe some oatmeal?" He picked the food out of the bag and started to make it, ten minutes later and the breakfast battle begun. "Well, am I glad oatmeal isn't orange?" He laughed quietly, remembering the first experience of feeding Beth. "Good girl." He praised as he spooned the last of the food into her mouth. "You drink your milk and I'll drink my coffee." He quickly slurped his coffee, and fed Beth her bottle, the decided to bath her. "I guess you like your morning bath, huh?" He grinned, "You know, the first time your mom put you in a bath, you screamed and screamed." Beth laughed up at him, copying his facial expression. "You think that's funny, huh?" He took her back out of the bath and dried her off, changing her into her outfit for the day. "K, we ready to roll, Beth? Let's leave a note for mommy." He grabbed a sheet of motel note paper, 'Gone for breakfast, Dean and Beth :o) '.

(Back at the motel)

Abbie woke up and looked at the digital clock, "730?" She yawned, "Wow." She frowned when she seen the bed beside her empty. "Dean?" She sat up, seeing the note sitting. She got up and read the note, "Breakfast, huh?" She took advantage of no Beth to look after and jumped in a quick shower. She was just towel drying her hair when there was a knock at the door. She opened it, Sam was stood there.

"Umm hey." He smiled awkwardly. "Dean about?"

"Nope, apparently him and Beth went to get breakfast." She showed Sam the note.

"How are they?"

"I think Beth slept right through." Abbie answered, "Looks like Dean managed the morning routine." She seen the empty bottle, bowl, towels and coffee cup.

"I can't believe he's back." Sam told her with a smile. "I honestly thought...I'm sorry I left you and Beth. I should've stayed."

"Let's just forget about it, Sam, huh?" Abbie sighed, "It's in the past, Dean's back, it doesn't matter any more, ok?"

"It shouldn't have happened, and I-I shouldn't have walked out on you guys..."

"Sam, why are we even talking about this?"

"I just need to know if you're planning on telling Dean."

"Why would I want to do that? 'Oh hey, honey, while you were away, this funniest thing happened, see, you're gonna love this, Sam and I got totally wasted one night and ended up in bed together.'" Abbie snarked, "No, I'm not gonna tell him. It'd destroy him, Sam."

"Good, good." He ran a hand through his hair, "I just wanted to check is all."

"It's forgotten about." Abbie told him. "If Dean asks why you walked out, you were just getting yourself together."

They stopped talking as they heard Dean's key open the motel door, and looked up to see him pushing Beth's stroller into the room. "Hey, sweetheart." Dean smiled, seeing Abbie awake. "Oh hey, Sammy. What can we do for you?"

"Nothing, I was just up and about and thought I'd see what you guys were up to." He covered up. "I should go. Give you guys some privacy."

"You don't need to go. We've just picked up breakfast for everyone." Dean explained, "Why don't you go get Bobby?"

"Umm, yeah, sounds good." Sam got up and walked out.

"What gives with Sam?" Dean asked, emptying the breakfast bag. "He's hiding something."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Abbie lied, "Ooh, is that coffee?" She grabbed one of the cups.

"Abbie, you're a horrible liar." Dean stated, "Spill."

"Just Sam being Sam." She told him, "Worrying over nothing."

"Nothing, huh?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "You're both acting cagey."

"He just feels bad for not being there for Beth and me over the past few weeks, and feeling bad that you found out he'd left, when he promised you he'd look out for us."

"Well, can't say I was massively impressed with that move, but he must've had his reasons for going, I mean, at least he didn't drag you and Beth into his payback idea." Dean reasoned, picking Beth out of her stroller and putting her back in her crib.

"You survived the Beth breakfast experience then?" Abbie changed the subject.

"Of course I did." Dean answered, smugly. "Although, that diaper. Might get Sammy to exorcise the trash can later..."

"The joys of solid food." Abbie laughed. "Did you get up with Beth through the night?"

"Nope. I slept like a baby. Worn out." Dean smirked, "Beth must've slept right through, unless Uncle Sammy sneaked in and seen to her."

"Think we would have noticed." Abbie pointed out.

"I dunno, I mean, I was able to get Beth all fed, bathed and changed and you didn't wake up."

"Well, like you said, worn out." She smiled at him.

"So, do I need to remind Sam that you're _**my **_wife and Beth's _**my **_daughter?" The night before was still annoying Dean.

"No, I think he was looking for you. Wanted to see how you were." Abbie explained, as the door opened to reveal Sam and Bobby.

"Hey Bobby, breakfast's on the table." Dean told him.

"Beth asleep?" Sam asked as he wandered over to the crib.

"Yeah, our morning walk knocked her out." Dean handed Sam a bagel and coffee.

"Morning walk?"

"Yeah, Beth and I have had a busy morning while you guys were all asleep." Dean explained, glad of the chance to get to know his daughter again. "Diapers, baths, and a nice long walk."

"That angel been back?" Bobby asked, drinking his coffee.

"Castiel?" Abbie yawned, "Unless he's the one who made Beth sleep right through, no."

"I think that's more to do with her daddy being back." Bobby smiled, watching Dean whose eyes were still glued to Beth, "So nothing weird at all?"

"Nope." Dean answered, reasoning that his flashback nightmare didn't count. "I say we head home once we've eaten. See if he shows up again."


	66. Chapter 66

66

(Three days later)

"Well, there you have it, an angel can take a soul out of hell." Bobby announced, putting a book down in front of Dean.

"I'm still not buying it." Dean sighed, "He could've been lying."

"I don't think so, Dean." Abbie told him, "Doesn't react to Christos, Ruby's knife, made Bobby and I sleep instead of hurting us...and Beth, if it was a demon...a baby wouldn't have mattered to them, but he was going to calm her down..."

"Look at that picture." Bobby told Dean, glancing at his handprint, then a picture showing an angel pulling someone from Hell. "Still having trouble believing?"

"What else could do it?" Dean asked, pushing the book back towards Bobby.

"Lift your ass from the hotbox? Nothing."

Sam smiled at Dean, "This is a good thing, it wasn't a demon, maybe it was one of the good guys, huh?"

"So we believe in angels? Is there a God now too?" Dean was sceptical.

"My money's on yeah." Bobby replied.

"A God who has me on his radar?"

"He already sent Castiel to make sure Beth made it into this world safe, didn't he? He heard you asking for help." Abbie told Dean, remembering her and Castiel's Christmas conversation.

"I'm not buying it." Dean answered.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"I mean, I've saved some people, okay. I figure I've made up for the, for the stealing and the, and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy."

"Who is important to the man upstairs."

"That creeps me out." Dean screwed up his face, "I hate getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by God."

"Too bad, time to strap on your party hat, babe." Abbie smirked, sitting down beside Dean.

"Fine." He sighed, "What do we know about angels?"

"Start reading." Bobby put a few big books in front of Dean and Abbie.

"You're taking Beth and getting us some pie." Dean told Sam, handing her over to him.

(At the store)

Sam was just about to walk into the store when the girl from the motel room stopped him. "Is it true, Sam? Did an angel pull Dean from Hell?"

"You heard."

"Who hasn't? It's pretty big."

"Well we're not a hundred percent sure yet, but we think so." Sam told her.

"OK, bye Sam. Beth." She started to walk away.

"Hey, wait up." Sam followed her, grabbing her shoulder. "What's going on, Ruby?"

"They're angels, I'm a demon. They won't care if I'm being helpful." At this, Beth reached a slobbery hand out to Ruby. "I know you don't mind, Beth, but they smite first and ask questions later."

"This one doesn't smite." Sam told her, "He seems like a good guy."

"Again, Sam." Ruby pointed at herself, "Demon."

"What do you know about angels?"

"Not much. I've never met one, and I don't really wanna. But all I know is that they scare the holy hell out of me. Watch yourself, Sam." She warned, reaching over to take Beth and give her a quick hug, "Take care of her." She handed her back to Sam.

"I'm not scared of angels." Sam stated, as Ruby turned and walked away from him. He drove back to Bobby's, Ruby's warning playing on his mind.

"Don't bother unstrapping Beth." Bobby told him, "Going to check on Olivia Lowry, a hunter next state over. She's not answering any calls."

"K." Sam turned off the engine and moved over to the passenger seat as Dean slid into the driver's side and Abbie jumped in the back beside Beth who was chatting away to herself.

"Did you have fun with Uncle Sam, huh?" She asked her, "What did you get at the store?"

"No pie?" Dean asked, unamused after rummaging through the bag. "Sam, seriously? You forgot the pie."

"Sorry, ummm, Beth got cranky, you know?" Sam lied. "But there's potato chips and soda."

"You got cranky, baby?" Abbie asked her, she grabbed the diaper bag from beside her. "Look, Beth." She held out a teething ring shaped like keys. "Chew on that."

"Roo." Beth babbled, Sam froze for a moment, wondering if Beth was trying to tell Abbie about Ruby. She was silenced as she started to play with the keys.

"Beth, next time you get cranky, don't do it before he buys pie for Daddy, k?" Dean asked, laughing.

"I'm sure she's taking notes on that." Abbie laughed, "So, how long until we get to Olivia's?"

"Late tonight Bobby reckons. We'll get booked into a motel, you can stay there with Beth while we check it out, ok?"

"Remind me again why we're doing this? Shouldn't we just wait for Castiel and find out what work he has for you?" Abbie asked.

"It's a favour to Bobby, he's worried about her." Dean answered, starting the engine and following Bobby.

(At the motel)

"K, call me when you know any more, ok?" Abbie told Dean as he drove off in the Impala with Sam and Bobby.

"This is boring." She mumbled, picking up her Ipod and listening to some music while Beth slept. After a while, she checked Beth was sleeping, then decided to get some soda from the machine just outside. "Back in a minute." She whispered to the sleeping baby, then walked outside, oblivious to anyone outside.

"Well, well. Things went well for you." A man's voice behind her, she turned to face him. "Didn't work out quite so good for me."

It was Envy, or rather the innocent man he had possessed. "I'm sorry, I-"

"I had a wife, two kids." He continued, advancing on her. "But you messed up." He grabbed her, slamming her against the wall beside the soda machine.

"Look, I-"

"Couple of little words..." He continued, punching her in the stomach, making her double over. He pulled her up to full height by her hair, slapping her hard across the face.

"Stop, please, I-"

Another slam against the wall, another slap. Abbie could hardly see straight. "Stop?"

"Please-" She managed to get away and stagger towards the room, the ghost still chasing her. She was about to open the door and run in when she was grabbed from behind again and slammed into the door, forcing it open and breaking the salt line Dean had laid. "No." Abbie noticed it and tried to force the door closed, to no avail. Hearing the commotion, Beth woke up, wailing, just as Envy kicked Abbie hard in the ribs. "You son of a-" Abbie reached behind her, to the shotgun under the bed, firing the rock salt round at the ghost, who disappeared. She sat back for a moment, catching her breath. She slowly stood up, grabbing the salt and resealing the room. She managed to walk over to the crib, wincing as she picked Beth up. "Shhhh, he's gone, it's ok." She laid down on the bed, willing the pain to go away, as she really didn't think she could get herself to the other side of the room where the pain killers were. She must've fallen asleep or passed out, because next time she opened her eyes, Dean was worriedly staring at her, shining a pen light in her face. "Dean? Quit it." She tried to sit up, stopping when the pain was too much, she laid back down. "Beth?"

"Sam, bring me those painkillers and water over." Dean ordered, then turned to Abbie, "Beth's fine, Bobby's got her, see?" She squinted at the far end of the room, where Bobby was rocking a sleeping Beth. "We got back here as fast as we could when you never answered your cell, Beth was screaming. What the hell happened?"

"I went to get a soda, Beth was sleeping, the room was sealed, and I got outside and Envy, or the guy he possessed was there."

"And?" Sam asked, walking over with the painkillers.

"And you're looking at the end result." Abbie answered, "Ghosts pack quite a punch."

"How'd you get rid of him?" Dean handed Abbie the painkillers and let her sip at the water.

"Shotgun."

"You took a shotgun to the soda machine?"

"In here, he broke the salt line when he threw me against the door, I got the gun and shot him, re sealed the room, then I must've passed out." She explained, feeling her eyes closing again.

"Whoa, whoa, need you to stay awake." Sam told her, "Need to know if this is an ER case."

"He was in here, beating you up, in front of Beth?" Dean fumed.

"Yeah." Abbie admitted in a small voice, devastated she'd endangered her daughter, "I'm sorry, Dean, I-"

"Bug's ok, Abbie. See?" Bobby walked over to them, placing Beth in her crib, then surveying Abbie's injuries. "Concussion?" He asked Dean, who shook his head. "Good." He answered, "Hell, kid, you sure took a beating. Where does it hurt?"

"Took a punch to the stomach, and good kick to the ribs." She explained.

"Good hit to your cheek there too." Dean told her, gently running a finger over the swollen area. "Dammit."

"Dean, I'm sorry." Abbie repeated, "I should never have left Beth."

"It's ok, she's fine. Let's just get you fixed up, ok?"

"I don't want to go to the ER."

"I know, we can fix you up here." Dean told her, "Need you to lay down flat, ok?" He helped her move, "I'm just gonna lift your top up and check your stomach for any internal bleeding." He gently rolled it up, "Sam, why don't you and Bobby get some ice from the machine for me?"

"But-" Sam protested, not wanting to leave "K." He followed Bobby out of the door.

"Same as Olivia." Bobby told him as they walked along, "I think we'd best get back to mines as soon as we can until we can figure this out."

"Ok, this is probably gonna hurt a bit, I'll be as gentle as I can, promise." Dean gently pressed down on her stomach,in various areas, Abbie winced but thankfully her stomach didn't appear distended, so therefore no internal bleeding. "How are the ribs?"

"Sore." She told him, stifling a scream as he helped her into a sitting position so he could check her ribs.

"Ooh." Dean noted the redness, "Hurts to breathe?"

"Just uncomfortable really." Abbie answered, "Deep breaths not so good."

"K, I'll get Sam to run a hot bath when he's back." He looked at her, "So, what day is it?"

"It's, it's," She thought for a moment, "Monday." Dean frowned at her, "It's Monday, right?"

"Yeah." He told her, "What's our daughter's name?"

"Beth." Dean sighed, "Oh, right. Bethany." Another sigh. "Bethany Mary Winchester."

"Good. Good." He smiled, "Looks like your brain's in tact."

"I put Beth in danger, Dean."

"No, you never." He told her, "You went out for what you thought would be a 2 second thing, and the room was sealed. Dad used to leave us for days. Beth's fine."

"What's the verdict?" Sam asked, walking back in.

"No internal bleeding." Dean answered, "Ribs a bit sore, but I think best she can do is have a hot bath and a good sleep. Sam, could you?" Sam nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. "Thank God." Dean whispered, perching beside Abbie on the bed, "When we seen Olivia's place, then you didn't answer your cell, I thought, I thought I'd lost you and Beth."

"Take a lot more than a pissed off ghost to get rid of me." Abbie smiled weakly. "Olivia?"

"Dead. Same with at least two more hunters." Bobby answered. "I was just telling Sam that I think we should head back to mines as soon as we can until we know what's going on."

"Tonight?" Dean asked, "I don't think she's up to being on the road all night, Bobby, look at her."

"I'll be ok, Dean. If it's safer at Bobby's, we should go there." Abbie answered, "Just help me get cleaned up, ok?"

"If that's what you want..." Dean trailed off, then huffed when she nodded. He grabbed her duffel and walked her through to the bathroom. "Sam, can you get Beth all packed up? We're heading back to Bobby's once we're through here."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Sam asked.

"Safest place I know." Dean answered.

"Sure." Sam nodded, leaving them alone.

"K, let's get this done." Dean helped Abbie undress, grimacing as he saw the bruises and swelling. "Man..." He sighed, helping her into the tub. "He got you good, huh?"

"Just a bit." She hissed as he gently cleaned up her face.

"Fancy some pampering?" He joked, pulling out her shampoo.

"Make it quick." Her head was pounding. He gently turned the shower hose onto her hair.

Dean looked at the water turning red, "I think your head's bleeding."

"Might just be dried in from earlier." Abbie told him. "Try the shampoo."

"How's that?" He asked, "Sore?"

"Not too bad." She answered, "Can I just stay in here all night?" She asked, feeling her muscles relax and painkillers begin to work.

"No can do, sweetheart." Dean told her, "Let's get you into something comfortable and then you can try sleep some in the Impala, how's that sound?"

"Ace." She mumbled, as Dean helped her out of the tub and helped her change. They walked back out into the bedroom.

"Beth's all ready to go." Sam announced, "How you feeling, hon?" He asked Abbie.

"I'm ok." She reached for her hairbrush, wincing as she tried to get the tugs from her hair.

"Here, let me help." Sam strode over to her, then noticed Dean's frown, "In fact, Dean, you wanna?"

"On you go Sasquatch, you always were more girly." Dean laughed, "I'll go put Beth into the car. Get you out there." He grabbed Beth and their bags and walked out.

"I'll head off too, meet you guys back at mines." Bobby followed Dean outside. "How you doing boy?" He asked Dean, seeing him sitting on the hood of the Impala.

"Dammit Bobby, I shouldn't have left them on their own." Dean was shaking his head, "We knew something was wrong with Olivia, one of us should've stayed here, I should've stayed here."

"We didn't know what was happening, Dean. Don't blame yourself, kid. I'll meet you back at mines, ok?"

Dean nodded, waiting for Sam and Abbie to join him, which they did a few minutes later, "Sam, can you drive?" Dean asked, "Beth's riding shotgun."

"Sure thing." Sam answered, climbing in and starting the car, Dean in the back seat with Abbie, reminiscent of the night that they had broken Abbie out of the hospital.


	67. Chapter 67

67

Bobby arrived back at his house, and was joined by the others soon after. Sam stopped his engine and quietly picked Beth up, and walked over to him.

"Why don't you and Dean put the girls to bed? Be sure to check salt lines."

"Sure." Sam answered, taking Beth inside, he returned a few moments later to wake Dean. "Hey, we're back, I put Beth in her crib." He told him.

"K." Dean gently picked Abbie up.

"Dean?" Abbie mumbled, as Dean lifted her. "Where are we?"

""We're home, baby." He answered, "Let's get you into your own bed, ok?"

"Beth?" She asked, still half asleep.

"Already sleeping upstairs." He told her, as they entered the house, Dean noticed his breath as a cloud, a sure sign of something supernatural. "You just get some sleep, ok? Don't leave the room unless you really gotta. We're gonna find out what's going on. You just stay here with Beth."

"K." She was already pretty much asleep. Dean quietly closed the bedroom door, ensuring the salt line remained in tact. He noticed the temperature drop around him, he pulled out his gun. "Come out, come out."

"Dean Winchester, still so bossy." He turned to see Meg had appeared behind him, he struggled to recognise her. "You don't recognize me? This is what I looked like before that demon cut off my hair and dressed me like a slut."

"Meg?" Dean asked, frowning.

"Hi. It's okay. I'm not a demon." She smiled at him.

"You're the girl the demon possessed." Dean stated, understanding.

"Meg Masters. Nice to finally talk to you when I'm not... you know... choking on my own blood." She walked towards Dean, who backed away, rifle still aimed at her, he glanced towards his bedroom door, concerned for Abbie and Beth."It's okay. Seriously, I'm just a college girl. Sorry, was. I was walking home one night and got jumped by all this smoke. Next thing you know, I'm a prisoner." She pointed to her temple, "In here, I had to watch while she murdered people."

"I'm sorry." Dean choked out, wondering if Abbie would have turned out like Meg's ghost if they hadn't saved her.

"Oh, yeah? So sorry you had me thrown off a building?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, we thought-"

"No, you didn't think! I kept waiting, praying. I was trapped in there, screaming at you "just help me, please!"! You're supposed to help people, Dean. Why didn't you help me?" She exclaimed, "You saved _**her**_." She pointed to the bedroom, "Hell you married her! Was I not attractive enough to be saved?"

"I- I'm sorry." Dean stuttered.

"Stop saying you're sorry!" She yelled at him, hitting him hard, making him fall to the ground. He started to get up.

"Meg. Meg..." She kicked him in the face causing him to fall backwards again. She kicked away his rifle as he rolled over on his side, grunting from the pain. She took a few steps towards him. "We didn't know!"

She bent down so she could talk to him at eye level. "No.. You just attacked. Did you ever think there was a girl in here? No. You just charged in, slashing and burning. You think you're some kind of hero?"

"No, I don't."

"You're damn right." She told him, "Do you have any idea what it's like to be ridden for months by pure evil... while your family has no idea what happened to you?"

"We did the best we could." He tried to explain.

"Back off." Dean turned to see Abbie at the bedroom door, shotgun in hand. She shot the gun, and Meg disappeared, "You ok?" She asked Dean, as he shakily stood up.

"Yeah, I'm good." He answered, "You?"

"Enough to shoot her ass." Abbie grimaced, rubbing her ribs. "Who was she, Dean?"

"You're jealous of a ghost?"

"No, I just wanna know what's going on. She was someone who was possessed too? Like I was?" Dean nodded, "She didn't make it?"

"No..."

"What's with the brand on the wrist?" Abbie asked, "The guy had it too."

"Might be a lead." Dean mused, walking back into the bedroom with Abbie. "I want you to stay in here, I'm gonna find Sam and Bobby, we're all at risk here I think."

"Dean, I could've ended up like Meg, couldn't I?" She stood at the crib, watching Beth, thinking about how it could have all been so different.

"Don't think about it, ok? You didn't, you were stronger. Get back in bed, remember, only leave here if you really gotta until we figure this out." He walked back out of the bedroom and headed downstairs. "Sam? Bobby?"

"In here." Bobby called out from his living room. "What happened to you?" He asked, seeing the injuries from Meg.

"Meg happened." Dean answered, as Sam and Bobby glanced at him, "Or rather the ghost of the girl she possessed."

"How'd you get away?"

"Abbie shot her with rock salt." Dean explained, "What the hell's going on here, Bobby?"

"Ghosts." Sam answered, simply. "Ghosts of people that we couldn't save, out for revenge."

"You guys too?" Dean asked, noting Bobby being a little roughed up. "Why now?"

"I dunno." Bobby answered, "We need to all go down to the storage basement."

"The basement?" Sam asked, confused.

"Bring Abbie and Beth." Bobby told them, "I'll get Beth's travel crib from the car."

"Now, boys." Bobby told him, seeing their hesitation, and walking outside. Dean followed Sam to the bedroom.

"Try not to wake her." Dean told Sam, watching as he picked Beth up. He woke Abbie up.

"Dean? What's happening?" She asked him, sleepily.

"We're going somewhere safer." He helped her out of bed and they went downstairs, Sam following with Beth and her diaper bag. "What is this place?" He asked Bobby, who was setting up the travel crib.

"Guess you could call it a panic room, made of iron, sigils..." Bobby explained, "We'll be safe in here until we can figure this out. Abbie, why don't you rest up in that bed there?"

"K." She answered, laying down, watching them.

"You try get some sleep, I'm just over here,if you need anything, ok?" Dean told her.

"I'm OK." She yawned, trying to find a comfortable position, hissing to herself.

"Abbie?" Sam asked, "You ok?" He shot a worried glance at her as he sat down holding Beth to his shoulder.

"Ribs hurt." She mumbled, "Damn ghost. Did Dean tell you about the brand on the ghosts?"

"Not had a chance, Bobby got attacked too." Dean explained, he grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen, "Looked like this." He showed the paper to Sam and Bobby.

"I've seen that somewhere." Bobby grabbed a book and started to flick through it. "Mark of the witness."

"Witness?" Sam asked, frowning at the illustration. "To what?"

"The unnatural. None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See,these ghosts - They were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They were like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone rose them... on purpose." Bobby answered.  
"Who?"

"Do I look like I know? But whoever it was used a spell so powerful It left a mark,a brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It's called "the rising of the witnesses." It figures into an ancient prophecy." Bobby told them, sighing heavily.

"Wait. What - What book is that prophecy from?" Dean asked.

"Well,the widely distributed version's just for tourists, you know. But long story short - Revelations. This is a sign,boys."

"A sign of what?" Abbie asked from the bed, although she already suspected what. "It's the apocalypse, isn't it?"

"Apocalypse? The apocalypse,apocalypse? The four horsemen,pestilence, $5-A-Gallon-Gas apocalypse?" Dean didn't believe it.

"That's the one. The rise of the witnesses is a mile marker." Bobby answered.

"Ok so, what do we do now?" Sam put Beth in her crib.

"Road trip. Grand canyon,star trek experience. Bunny ranch." Dean was deadly serious.

"First things first. - How about we survive our friends out there? Huh?" Bobby suggested, glancing at the door.

"Any ideas aside from staying in this room until judgement day?"

"It's a spell." Bobby showed Sam and Dean a piece of paper. "To send the witnesses back to rest. Should work."

"Should. Great." Sam mumbled, receiving a glare from Bobby.

"If I translate it correctly. I think I got everything we need here at the house."

"Any chance you got everything we need here in this room?" Dean asked.

"So,you thought our luck was gonna start now all of a sudden? Spell's got to be cast over an open fire." Bobby replied, reading through the spell again. "The fireplace in the living room should work."

"That's just not as appealing as a ghost-proof panic room, you know?" Dean smirked, "Baby, you stay here with Beth until I come get you, ok? No matter what you hear, you stay down here."

"K, be careful, Dean."

"Cover each other. And aim careful. Don't run out of ammo until I'm done, or they'll shred you. Ready?" Bobby instructed them, as made their way out of the room, and headed towards the stairs.

Abbie sat in the panic room, listening to crashes and bangs outside. Dean was talking to someone called Ronald from what she could hear. "Come on, guys, just cast the damn spell already." She started to pace, trying to ignore the pain in her ribs, her head and her stomach. She glanced down at the crib, where Beth was just waking. "Hey, you." She picked her up, trying to calm her before she could start to get upset. "I know you're hungry, but we've got to wait for your dad to come and get us." She chatted away to her daughter, trying to distract herself from the noises outside. "Let's fix that diaper, huh?" She changed her, "At least your Uncle Sam brought your bag." She sat down on the bed again. "Come on, Dean." She whispered, trying to remain calm.

"Hey, sweetie." Dean opened up the door to the panic room, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, but Beth's hungry. I didn't want to come up to the kitchen until you said it was all clear." Abbie explained, as Dean took Beth from her.

"Poor girl, you hungry, huh?" Dean asked her, "Sorry, I should've made sure you guys at least had a bottle. Not used to doing all of this with Beth in tow."

"You guys ok?" Abbie asked, as they walked back upstairs.

"Yeah, things are fixed. All witnesses returned to the grave." They walked into the living room, where Sam was fast asleep on the couch. Dean fixed a bottle for Beth, then returned to the living room, to feed her, while Abbie laid down on the free couch, falling asleep soon after. He was just about to burp Beth, when Castiel appeared beside him. "God, Castiel, you never heard of a door?" He checked on Abbie then walked through to the kitchen to talk to Castiel.

"Excellent job with the witnesses." Castiel congratulated him.

"You were hip to all this?" Dean asked, anger growing.

"I was, uh, made aware."

"Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance. Abbie possibly has broken ribs, she's black and blue, Castiel! She was beat up, by a ghost, in front of our five month old daughter, who incidentally has went hungry because she's been holed up in a ghost-proof panic room! You know, I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest."

"But you didn't."

"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings,halos - You know, Michael Landon. Not dicks."

"Read the bible. Angels are warriors of god. I'm a soldier."

"Yeah? Then,why didn't you fight?" Dean questioned, "Abbie could've been killed!"

"I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns."

"Concerns? There were people getting torn to shreds down here! And,by the way,while all this is going on, Where the hell is your boss, huh, if there is a God?"

"There's a god." Castiel told him.

"I'm not convinced. 'Cause if there's a god, what the hell is he waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here? So what was this? The start of the apocalypse, huh? A heads up would've been nice, dammit."

"That's why we're here. Big things are afoot." Castiel followed Dean back through to the living room, where Dean perched on the edge of the sofa, cuddling Beth to try and get her back to sleep.

"Do I want to know what kind of things?" Dean asked, watching as Castiel stared at his injured wife.

"I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals. Those seals are being broken by Lilith."

"She did the spell. She rose the witnesses." Dean stated, understanding.

"Mm-Hmm. And not just here. 20 other hunters are dead."

"Of course. She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save So that they would barrel right after us. We put those spirits back to rest, problem solved."

"It doesn't matter. The seal was broken. The seals are like locks on a door."

"... okay. Last one opens and..."

"Lucifer walks free. Then angry spirits will be the least of your worries."

"Lucifer? But I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at demon Sunday school. There's no such thing."

"Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me. Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?"

"You weren't just here to make sure Beth and Abbie made it were you? You're gonna stop Lucifer."

"That's why we've arrived."

"Well... bang-up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses. That's nice."

"We tried. And there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of heaven should just follow you around?"

"Hey I didn't ask for this." Dean argued, standing up to walk around with Beth, who was refusing to settle. "Or Abbie. Or Beth."

Castiel sighed, "I am sorry Abbie was injured and that Beth was upset."

"Sorry? You're sorry?"

Castiel reached a hand out to Abbie, healing her, then reached out to Beth, soothing her instantly. "Like I said, I'm sorry, but I had other issues to handle. There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of hell. I can throw you back in." With that Castiel vanished. Dean decided to put a blanket over Abbie and let her sleep on the sofa, then took Beth upstairs to bed with him.  
Dean awoke the next morning, when Beth woke up, and wandered downstairs with her to see Sam and Abbie chatting. "I dunno what happened, Sam. I'm not sore, the bruises are gone."

"Morning." Dean greeted them. "Castiel healed you last night, by the way." He told Abbie.

"Castiel?" Sam asked.

"He was here?" Bobby walked in from the yard.

"Yep." Dean answered, taking Beth into the kitchen and settling her in her high chair. "So... You got no problem believing in... God and Angels?

"No, not really." Sam told him, while Abbie shook her head.

"So, I guess that means that you believe in the devil."

"Why are you asking me all this?" Sam asked, "What's happened?"

"The devil, Dean?" Abbie was nervous. "God..."

"You guys had better sit down for this." Dean told them, as he fixed himself a coffee while Abbie fixed breakfast for Beth.


	68. Chapter 68

68

(A week later)

"Sam?" Abbie asked quietly, waking up, "Where you going?"

"I, uh, thought I heard Beth." He answered, "But she's fine. Go back to sleep, Abbie."

"Where you going?" She repeated.

"Just out, I need a bit of fresh air." He replied, "Stretch my legs."

"At 2am?"

"Yeah at 2am." He snapped, quietly. "Sorry, I just-I'm gonna grab a coffee at the diner. Go on back to sleep."

"Sam?" She asked, again. "You ok?" He nodded, grabbed his jacket and quietly walked out of the door, leaving Abbie confused, when she heard a car door close. Who was Sam meeting? She quietly got up and walked over to the window, to see an unfamiliar car drive away. Abbie decided to try and get back to sleep, and climbed back into bed. "Hello, Abbie." Castiel had appeared beside her.

"Castiel?" She asked, "What are you doing here?" She noticed Dean beginning to moan on the bed, becoming unsettled. "Dean, wake up." She shook him, he sat up, sweat on his brow. "You ok?"

"I-uh-" He seen Castiel, "What the hell?"

"What were you dreaming about?" Castiel asked him.

"What, do you get your freak on by watching other people sleep? Were you hoping to catch some X rated stuff? What do you want?" Dean asked, getting up from the bed, checking on Beth. "Seriously, angel or no angel, quit creeping into our room at night."

"Listen to me, you have to stop it." Castiel told him.

"Stop what?" Dean frowned, as Castiel put two fingers to his forehead, and they both disappeared.

"Dean? Castiel?" Abbie asked, looking around. "Guys? Great..." Abbie busied herself looking after Beth and reading, waiting for Sam or Dean to return, as neither were answering their cell phones. She was just feeding Beth her breakfast when Castiel reappeared. "You know, you could just knock on the door, instead of just appearing."

"Should I go out and knock on the door?" Castiel was confused.

"No, you're here now." She smiled, "Where's Dean?"

"He needed to see something." Castiel explained, "He is safe."

"Safe?" Abbie repeated, "And you didn't think to ask if Beth and I would like to go with him..."

"This is something for Dean to see."

"You're not making me feel any better about this. Did you take Sam somewhere too?"

"No, Sam is somewhere of his own volition." Castiel sighed. "I have no power over where Sam is."

"But Dean's ok?"

"Yes, I told you, he is safe." Castiel sat down beside her on the bed, staring at Beth.

"You wanna hold her?" Abbie offered, holding her towards him.

"I've never..." Castiel was nervous.

"First time for everything." Abbie told him, with a smile. "She doesn't bite, Cas." She handed Beth to him.

"She is heavier than I thought." Castiel looked awkwardly at his new charge.

"She eats like her daddy." Abbie laughed, "I never got the chance to say thank you for bringing him back."

"It was what God wanted."

"I know that, but, you saved Beth, Dean and me, and I've not been able to thank you." She reached over and hugged Castiel. "Thank you." She wiped away a stray tear. "She likes you." She smiled, seeing Beth happily reach for Castiel's tie, gripping it as she slowly fell asleep.

"I like her too." Castiel stated, "I should leave now, Dean may need my assistance."

Abbie reached over to take Beth, who stirred when she tried to move her. "C'mon, Uncle Cas's got to go and get Daddy." She told her, taking her from Castiel and placing her in her crib.

"I am not Bethany's uncle." Castiel frowned.

"It's a human thing, Cas." Abbie smiled, as Castiel disappeared. "I know you're not her uncle. What the hell?" She frowned as Dean reappeared in the motel room, with Castiel. Dean scowled at Castiel, obviously annoyed.

"Why'd you send me back?" Dean exclaimed, "Mom's still dead, she still burned on the freaking ceiling!"

"Dean!" Abbie whispered, nodding towards the crib. "You wake her, then you can get her back to sleep."

"Sorry, I just, I don't understand why you sent me back, Castiel."

"For the truth, now you know everything we do. We know what Azazel did to your brother, what we don't know is why, what his endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up." Castiel explained.

"Where is Sam anyway?" Dean wondered.

"425 Waterman. He's headed down a dangerous path, we're not sure where it leads but you must stop him." Castiel stood up, "Or we will."

"We?" Abbie asked, turning to Dean, as Castiel had disappeared.

"Other angels? I really dunno..." Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I dunno anything for sure these days."

"What did Cas show you?"

"Cas? Oh Castiel...I tried to save mom, told her not to go into the nursery that night, but she still did and Azazel still got his claws into Sam and nothing I do can change that."

"Maybe because it happened years ago, honey. You can't change it. Where did Cas take you?"

"More like when." Dean answered, "Back to when mom agreed to let that yellow eyed freak into our house, dammit."

"Your mom?" Abbie asked, shocked, "She knew?"

"She made a deal to save my dad's life." Dean explained, "This is so screwed up."

"Sounds like it, I'm sorry Dean." She sat beside him, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Let's go find Sam, huh? See what Cas is talking about."

"Yeah." Dean answered, "Why don't you stay here with Beth, huh? Shame to wake her."

"How about you stay with Beth and I'll go get Sam?" Abbie offered, "You could use a nap too by the looks of things."

Crying from the crib stopped any further discussion, "K, so we're all going." Dean observed, standing and going to pick Beth up. "Hey, did you have a good nap, baby?" He picked her up, "K, let's get that stinky diaper changed then we're gonna go find Uncle Sammy, then we're going back to Grandpa Bobby's, how does that sound, huh?"

"I'll go and put the bags in the trunk while you fix Beth, k?" Abbie started to throw her things in a bag, and dismantle the portable crib. She finished putting things away, then stopped to watch Dean playing with Beth for a moment on the bed. "How could your mom do that to Sam?"

"She didn't know what he was gonna do, she agreed to it so she and dad could have a normal life..." He shook his head, understanding why his mom had done it. "If she hadn't done it, I wouldn't be alive, neither would Sam or this little girl, so I guess some good came of it." He scooped Beth up and took her out to the Impala, returning a minute later to help Abbie with the rest of the stuff. He started the engine, "425 Waterman."

"That's what Cas said." Abbie replied.

"When'd you start calling him Cas anyhow?" Dean asked, "He hang around much when I'm not there?"

"No, Dean." Abbie laughed, "I've only seen him a couple of times more than you, that day at the park, once at the mall, twice on the day Beth was born, you've been there the other times apart from today. He knew I was worried about where you were. Beth fell asleep when he was holding her."

"You let him hold Beth."

"Let him? I made him." Abbie told him, "If he's gonna be around, he needs to learn how to handle her, next time, I might even give him the privilege of the diaper."

"He'd just snap his fingers and it'd be fixed I bet." Dean guessed, "Angel might have his uses. This is us, 425. Grab Beth."

"K." Dean stopped the engine and Abbie walked around and grabbed Beth from her seat, "He's here, I saw him getting into that car this morning." She told Dean. "There he is."

"He sneaked out to hang out with motel girl? Why didn't he just tell us he was seeing someone?" Dean frowned, "Something tells me this isn't a date."

"What the-" Abbie asked, as Sam moved, revealing a man tied up below a Devil's Trap made of chains, hanging from the roof.

"Where's Lilith?" Sam questioned the possessed man.

"Kiss my ass." His eyes went black. Sam smiled at the comment.

"It'd watch myself if I were you." Sam warned the man.

"Why? Huh? Because you're Sam Winchester, Mr. Big Hero? And yet here you are, slutting around with some demon. Real hero." Sam went to warn the man again, "Tell me about those months without your brother. How much you missed him, you and his wife, how you wished that baby girl was yours. About all the things you and this demon bitch do in the dark."

Ruby glanced over at Sam, who was furious. Dean frowned at Abbie, who was pretending not to notice what the man had said. She looked up to see Dean staring at her, remembering how she had called him Sam when he first came back. "Abbie?" She looked away from him, unable to bear to look at him, see his hurt, confusion.

"Demons lie." She whispered, keeping her eyes focused on Sam and Ruby.

"Huh? Tell me, hero." The man teased, Sam raised his arm, and began force the demon out of the man. The demon smoke burnt through the floor, and Sam breathed, trying to get himself under control. Ruby looked down at the floor where the demon burned through, and smiled at Sam, who smiled back.

"Dean, honey." Abbie rubbed his shoulder, trying to gauge his mood, "Honey?"

"What the hell just happened in there? Did you know about this?"

"Hey, look at me." She told him, he ignored her. She took his chin and forced him to look her in the eye. "I'm just as shocked as you, and I wanna find out what's going on too." She went to open the door to the house. "You coming?" Dean didn't respond so Abbie struggled to pull the door open while carrying Beth and walked inside. "Sam?"

She looked down at the man who was unconcious as Sam touched his neck to check if he had a pulse, he looked up at her. "Abbie, I-"

"How'd it feel?" Ruby asked him, ignoring Abbie.

"Good. No more headaches." He answered, untying the man.

"None? That's good." Ruby told him, as the man woke up. "Abbie, hey."

"Hey? Hey?" Abbie fumed, "Who are you? What have you done to Sam?"

The man began to wake up. "Abbie, this can wait." Sam turned to the man, "Hey, hey. I got you. It's alright." He helped the man out of his chair and began walking him towards the door, when Dean opened it.

"So... Anything you wanna tell me, Sam?"

"We should let them talk." Ruby told Abbie, "Hey Bethy." She reached a hand out to Beth, who leaned towards her, wanting her to take her. Abbie pulled Beth away, not recognising Ruby. "Abbie, it's Ruby, I'm not gonna hurt her."

"Dean, hold on, okay? Just let me-" Sam was trying to calm Dean.

"You gonna say, "let me explain"? You're gonna explain this? How about this? Why don't you start with who she is, and what the hell is she doing here?"

"It's good to see you guys again." Ruby told him and Abbie.

"Ruby?" Dean turned to Sam, "Is that Ruby?" He grabbed Ruby and shoved her against a wall, pulling out the demon knife, but Sam grabbed him to stop him.

"Don't!" He yelled, as they struggled and Sam grabbed the knife. Ruby managed to grab Dean and held him against the wall. "Ruby! Stop it!"

"Guys, please, can we just calm it?" Abbie called out, trying to shield Beth from seeing the fight. "Come on, calm down." Ruby let go of him.

"Well, aren't you an obedient little bitch?" Dean snarked, while Ruby glared at him.

"Ruby, he's hurt." He pointed at the possessed man, all but forgotten in the scuffle. "Go."

She gave Dean one more look and then turned and walked over to the man, and led him out.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked her.

"The ER... unless you want to go another round first." She told him, he didn't answer or offer to help.

"Take Beth, I'll help Ruby." Abbie had walked over to him, handing him Beth. She helped Ruby out to the car.

"Thanks." Ruby settled the man in the car.

"This isn't over, Ruby." Abbie warned her, "I want to know everything."

"And Sam can tell you." Ruby told her, as she started the engine and drove off.

"Dean." Sam tried to talk to him, but Dean just walked out with Beth, "Dean!" Dean walked over to the trunk, and pulled out Sam's duffel and handed it to him. "Dean, what are you doing?" Sam frowned, "What, are you, are you leaving me?"

"You don't need us. You and Ruby go fight demons. I'm taking my girls home, unless you want them for yourself." He fastened Beth into her car seat.

"Hold on. Dean, come on, man. Nothing-" Dean stalked over to Sam, punching him hard. "You satisfied?" Dean hit him again and then walked back to the car.

"Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone? How far from normal? From human?"

"I'm just exorcising demons."

"With your mind!" Dean yelled, then appeared to calm, "What else can you do? You been teaching Abbie and Beth new tricks too?"

"I can send them back to hell. It only works with demons, and that's it. Abbie and Beth are nothing to do with it."

"What else can you do?" Dean pushed Sam towards a wall.

"Dean, please." Abbie begged, watching them. "Stop."

"I told you!"

They stopped stuggling, "And I have every reason in the world to believe that." Dean walked back towards the car, "Get in." He told Abbie, who looked between him and Sam. "Either get in the car or stay with him, I really don't care at the minute."

"Dean-" She was cut off by him closing the car's driver door.

Sam ran over to the car, Dean rolled down the window. "Look, I should have said something." Dean just shook his head, still shocked. "I'm sorry, Dean. I am. But try to see the other side here."

Dean looked up at him, "The other side?"

"Hear him out, Dean." Abbie suggested, climbing in the back of the car.

"I'm pulling demons out of innocent people." Sam explained.

"Use the knife!" Dean replied, frustrated.

"The knife kills the victim! What I do, most of them survive! Look, I've saved more people in the last five months than we save in a year."

"That what Ruby wants you to think? Huh? Kind of like the way she tricked you into using your powers?" Dean asked, while Sam shook his head. "Slippery slope, brother. Just wait and see. Because it's gonna get darker and darker, and God knows where it ends."

"I'm not gonna let it go too far." Sam protested, while Dean hit his fist off of the steering wheel.

"Dean, calm down, or else I'm taking Beth and leaving." Abbie told him, having never seen him so angry before.

"It's already gone too far, Sam. If I didn't you know... I would wanna hunt you." Sam nodded slightly in understanding. "And so would other hunters."

"You were gone. I was here. I had to keep on fighting without you. And what I'm doing... It works."

"Well, tell me. If it's so terrific... then why'd you lie about it to me?"

"Why did an angel tell us to stop you?" Abbie asked from the back seat, satisfied that Dean had calmed down enough for her to stay.

"What?" Sam was surprised.

"Cas said that if I don't stop you, he will. See what that means, Sam? That means that God doesn't want you doing this. So, are you just gonna stand there and tell me everything is all good?" Dean asked. There was silence until Dean spoke, "Get in the car, Sam. We're getting you away from that demon bitch and back to Bobby's." Sam's cell phone began to ring, "If that's her, you better not answer it."

"Hello?" Sam answered, throwing his duffel in the trunk and walking back around to the passenger door of the Impala and getting in. "Hey, Travis. Yeah, hey. Uh..It's good to hear your voice, too, yeah. Um, look, it's not a really good time right now. It's-Yeah, okay. Uh, well, just give me the details, and, uh..Carthage, Missouri." Sam pulled a pen from his jacket and a scrap of paper from the glove compartment and started scribbling. "Looking for Jack Montgomery." He hung up, "Got a hunt."

"A hunt?" Dean asked, incredulously, "After all that, we got a hunt? That's all you gotta say?"

"Look, we can go over this all day and all night, and it won't change anything, Dean. I screwed up, I thought I was doing the right thing..."

"The right thing was listening to a demon, Sam?" Abbie was frustrated, "Is that what you've been doing all this time you were away?"

"What the hell is with you two?" Dean questioned, "Huh? For a second back there, I thought you were actually contemplating staying here with him."

"I'm with _**you**_, ok? I love _**you.**_" She rubbed her eyes, feeling a headache start. "Look, are we going to Missouri, or Bobby's or wherever? I wanna get outta here."

"I second that." Sam agreed, "Dean?"

"Carthage, was it?" He asked Sam. "Let's roll, we can head to Bobby's once we figure out this Jack guy."


	69. Chapter 69

69

"There was only one room left." Sam told Dean, handing him the key to the motel room.

"K." Dean answered, getting out of the car, picking Beth up and walking around to the trunk to remove his duffel and Beth's crib.

"Let me help-" Sam started, but was cut off by a glare from Dean.

"I think I can handle my own daughter, Sam." Dean stated, struggling to the motel room, while Sam waited by the car. Dean reappeared a few minutes later, "Abbie, we're here." He gently shook her awake.

"Hmm?"

"We're at the motel, Abbie. Beth's inside already." Dean told her, walking back to the room.

"Dean, look-" Sam walked after him.

"I'm going to shower, then go to bed." Dean walked inside.

"Boy, tonight's gonna be fun." Abbie commented, as she followed Sam into the room.

"Look, Abbie, I-"

"I don't really wanna hear it, Sam." Abbie sighed, taking off her shoes and setting about making Beth's bottle, while Sam started fixing the crib.

"But-"

"You're saving people?" She asked, cynically. "You left Beth and I to go with Ruby?"

"You know why I left." Sam defended himself.

"How long?" Sam remained silent, "Beth knew her, Sam. How long have you been exorcising things with your freaking mind? How many times did you take my daughter along for the ride, huh? I trusted you with her, Sam!"

"Never, ok?" Sam started to explain, "I would never ever put Beth in harm's way, you know that. Hell, you thought it was ok to take her along for the ride when you guys summoned Castiel."

"That was different, Sam."

"I met Ruby when I was on a hunt, after that we'd arrange to meet in the park, or coffee shop. Beth was never near anything dangerous, I swear to you. You know how much I love her, like she was my own-"

"But she's not, Sam." Abbie reminded him, "And you had no right to put her anywhere near a demon."

"Ruby's helping." Sam sighed, "I'm saving more people."

"You don't think it's off, trusting a demon?"

"You trusted her before." Sam pointed out. "When you thought she could save Dean."

"Newsflash! She couldn't save him, she lied!" Abbie yelled, waking Beth. "She has an angle in this, I dunno what, but this is just wrong."

"Guys, can you cool it?" Dean grumbled, walking out of the bathroom, bottom half wrapped in a towel, hair wet. He picked up Beth, "Shhh, it's ok, Daddy's here." He looked pointedly at Sam. "Bottle?" He asked Abbie, who handed it to him. He began to feed her, "There's no point yelling at Sam, he knows it's wrong and he's gonna stop. Aren't you, Sam?" Dean looked up at him. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah." Sam mumbled, walking into the bathroom to change.

"I know you're pissed at him, I am too, believe me." Dean told her, "But it's fixed."

"You're not the slightest bit annoyed that he'd much rather hang with Ruby than stay with us at Bobby's?"

"Not as much as you, clearly. What's this really all about? I heard what that demon said."

"We know from experience that demon's lie." Abbie pointed out, "He was just trying to get a reaction, that's all."

"Really? That's all."

"What do you want me to say, Dean?"

"I believe you." Dean told her, shifting Beth to burp her. "I do. Look, I'm sorry about earlier, it's just..." He sighed, "I know I haven't been here for you and Beth, and I wouldn't blame Sam for looking on Beth like his own, you know? He was always gonna be a father figure if I wasn't here...but when that demon implied, that you and Sam...then seeing him team up with Ruby and do that freaky ESP thing, I guess it was just too much to take in." He leaned over and kissed Abbie, "I know you wouldn't do what that demon said. Get some sleep, ok? I'll put Beth to bed." He reached into his duffel, handing Abbie a T shirt to change into.

Sam walked back out of the bathroom, "Everything ok?"

"It will be." Dean answered, placing Beth in her crib and changing into a T shirt and boxers. "We'll start checking out this Jack guy tomorrow."

Sam climbed into bed, as Dean climbed in beside Abbie, wrapping an arm around her. "Night Sammy."

(Next morning)

Abbie woke up to find Sam already awake and changing Beth, Dean awake and sitting at the laptop. "Hey guys."

"Hey, sleepy." Dean smiled at her, "Thought you were never gonna wake up."

"How long you guys been awake?"

"Sam got up with Beth about an hour ago, I've been researching for the last half hour."

"Any info?" Abbie asked, sitting up.

"Got a place of work, and an address, Sam and I are gonna check it out tonight. We can just hang with Beth today, I don't even know if there's anything here." Dean answered, shutting down the laptop.

"Sounds like a plan." Abbie told him, "Is she behaving for Uncle Sam?"

"Course she is." Sam smiled, "No oatmeal in my hair, no poopy diaper, and she's co-operating with my mission to dress her. Aren't you?" Beth gurgled happily up at him, "And you're gonna have a fun day with your mom and dad today."

"Yep, she sure is." Dean grinned, "I saw an awesome park on the drive up here."

"You know Beth's too young for a lot of that stuff..." Abbie reminded him, laughing. "I'm gonna get showered and dressed."

"So, you wanna come with us today, Sammy?" Dean asked, making funny faces at Beth while she sat with Sam. "Huh, Beth, what do you say?"

"Why don't you make it a family day? You haven't had any time alone with them since you got back really. Go be a dad."

"As Beth's uncle, you're family." Dean reminded him, handing Beth her teething ring to chew on. "You like that, huh?" A slobbery smile was his answer. "Seriously, it's not a problem."

"Thanks but I'll leave you guys to it."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, Dean, I'm sure." Sam answered, handing Beth to him, "I might check out this Jack guy at his work." Dean looked unsure.

"I'm not gonna do anything." Sam told him, guessing why Dean wanted him with him.

"Call us if anything interesting happens." Abbie walked back into the room.

"Course." Sam answered, with a sigh.

"By interesting, I mean Ruby." Abbie clarified.

"Abbie-" Sam started.

"Abbie, he knows...ok?" Dean stood up, "Let's get going, Beth's getting impatient."

"Uh, no. You are. Beth doesn't know where she's going." Abbie laughed, "I just gotta get Beth's bag ready, why don't you go get her into the car?"

"K." Dean walked out to the car, chatting to Beth as he went.

"What's the issue, Abbie?" Sam asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Issue?" Abbie repeated, "Oh you mean is it the demon, or the psychic thing?"

"Or the fact that it's a woman." Sam finished.

"You think I'm jealous of a demon?"

"She's got a name." Sam mumbled. "So?"

"No, Sam, I'm not jealous. I'm married to your brother. We should never have-"

"I know." Sam answered, quietly. "I didn't leave because of Ruby, Abbie. It was just too hard to stay with you and Beth after...I had to get payback for him. I didn't expect any of the other stuff."

"So you'll stop?"

"Yeah, I'll stop." Sam told her.

"Good, look I gotta go." She packed the last of Beth's things into her bag, "Dean's getting impatient." She laughed as he hit the horn of the car. "I'm sorry if I over reacted, but I just want things back to how they were before Dean died."

"Sure." Sam smiled, as she walked out.


	70. Chapter 70

**Hey, just a quick note to say thank you all for your reviews! I hope you all continue to enjoy this and keep letting me know what you think!**

**Alz x**

70

"So, Beth, what do you wanna play with first?" Dean asked his daughter as he pushed her stroller into the park. "When I was little, I loved the swing set and the jungle gym."

"She's a little young for climbing I think." Abbie smiled, seeing Dean grin at the sight of the park.

"Maybe you'd like the sand box." He continued chatting to her.

"Why don't you try her out in the baby swing? She likes that." Abbie suggested, pointing the swing out to Dean. "I'll grab us a coffee from the cafe."

"Sure." Dean wheeled Beth towards the swing.

Abbie was just leaving the cafe to head back towards Dean, "Did you get me one too?" Ruby joined her from behind the cafe. "On your own?"

"Dean's with Beth." Abbie answered, "What do you want? You know, I oughta knock hell outta you for what you're doing to Sam."

"Knock hell out of me." Ruby gave a small laugh. "Yeah."

"I'm not kidding, Ruby."

"Hey, I'm not forcing him to do anything, I'm just offering him a way to get what he wants." Ruby explained, "C'mon, you'd do the same. Gank the bitch who took Dean away from you." She glanced over to where Dean was playing with Beth, "She sure loves that swing set. Sam and I used to take her to the park in Sioux Falls all the time."

"Quite the happy family." Abbie remarked, "Those days are over."

"Hey, didn't Sam explain?"

"How you're _**helping**_? We were ganking demons before you came along, and we'll be doing it once you're long gone too, Ruby." Abbie argued, "Have you thought about the poor girl you're possessing?"

"Ooh, forgot about your past experience..." Ruby told her, "The girl I'm possessing is dead."

"Wow, you look good for a dead chick." Abbie sniped.

"Brain dead, just think of the body as an empty apartment." Ruby explained, "Sam wouldn't work with me while I was possessing someone, so I improvised."

"Why?" Abbie asked, "Why help Sam chase Lilith?"

"Maybe I want some payback too, she sent me back to the pit and believe me, certain people weren't happy I'd been hanging with the Winchesters." Ruby recalled, "No ulterior motive, Abbie."

"Why Sam?"

"Met him one night when he was hunting Lilith, offered to help, he had a few conditions."

"Conditions?"

"No long term possession, no involving you and Beth. Imagine how eager he was when I told him we could do it without killing the victim with the knife."

"You're taking advantage of him, his grief, his wanting to do the right thing."

"Call it what you want, but we're on the same side." Ruby told her, as they neared the swing set. "Look, I should go. Dean's not really one of my fans."

"Do you blame him?" Abbie asked, "What we seen yesterday-"

"I know, I know. Just think about what I said."

"Sure." Abbie sighed, as Ruby walked away and sat on a nearby bench. "Having fun?" She asked Dean, walking over to him.

"Yeah, we are having a great time, aren't we Beth?" Beth grinned at him, then pointed to where Ruby was walking away. Dean turned to follow her gaze. "Tell me that's not who I think it is."

"She wanted to explain-"

"Explain turning my baby brother into some sorta monster?"

"Dean, he's not a monster." Abbie defended Sam.

"Why the hell does Beth know her, huh? You sure you weren't in on this?" Dean was furious.

"I already told you, no. Sam had Beth with him sometimes when he met up with Ruby. That's why I was yelling at him last night, for bringing her anywhere near a demon." Abbie explained, "Look, Beth likes her-"

"So we should all hug it out, huh?"

"Look, all I'm saying is that Beth likes her, so obviously she hasn't hurt her at all." Abbie looked over at Ruby, watching them from the bench.

"Sorry but my four months in hell kinda put me off trusting a demon." Dean spat.

"Why don't we drink the coffee, then go, huh?" Abbie suggested, offering Dean his cup, which he didn't take.

"Can't even have a normal freaking day at the park." Dean sighed, angrily.

"Look, she's not trying to cause any trouble." Abbie tried to reason with Dean.

Dean lifted Beth from the swing and stormed towards Ruby. "Leave us alone, Ruby."

"Dean, I-"

"I mean it, stay away from me, Abbie, Beth and Sam." Beth reached her arms out to Ruby, "Come on, Abbie." He walked away, Beth upset.

"It's ok, Abbie, I understand, you should go." Ruby told her, standing up and walking away.

"Abbie?" Dean called back, seeing her lingering between him and the bench where Ruby had been sitting. She walked to catch up with him, and handed him his coffee. "Our daughter's crying because I wouldn't let her go to a demon." He fumed, "What the hell was Sammy thinking?"

"He was helping out with Beth, it was tough when you were gone, Dean. And he was trying to get some payback for us, he just wasn't thinking straight." They walked over to the Impala, Dean sat Beth in his lap while he sat in the driver's seat, sipping his coffee. "No point in getting angry over it, let's just find out what's going on with this Jack guy and go home."

"I'm still not happy, Abs." Dean was calmer, "If I find out he's left her alone with her at any point, I won't be responsible for my actions."

"He wouldn't be that stupid." Abbie told him.

(That night)

"You'd better tell Ruby to keep a low profile." Abbie warned Sam, "She showed up at the park, Dean's less than happy."

"Dammit." Sam sighed, "Thanks for the warning."

"Hey, I'm only telling you 'cause when Dean's pissed, we all know about it, so please, for all our sakes, just keep her away, ok?" Abbie told him as Dean walked out of the bathroom with Beth, after bathing her.

"K, one daughter bathed and ready for bed." He kissed the top of her head then handed her to Abbie, "We hopefully won't be out all night, don't wait up."

"Have fun." Abbie laughed, kissing Dean.

(A few hours later)

Abbie was watching tv and playing with Beth quietly when Dean walked back in with Sam and another man she didn't recognise. "Hey you." He greeted her, "I thought I said not to wait up."

"It's 11pm." She explained, "Wasn't tired yet. Beth decided to not go back to sleep after her last diaper."

"Abbie, this is Travis. He called us about this one." Dean introduced the man, "And this," he took Beth from Abbie, "is my daughter Beth, and my wife, Abbie." He sat down at the table with Travis. "So, Jack was Mr Boring, until he chowed down without cooking his burger."

"That's disgusting." Abbie commented, screwing up her face, and switching the tv off. "Anything else?"

"Nope." Sam answered, quietly.

"You know, boys, John would have been damn proud of you, sticking together. He would've loved to see you happy with your girls, Dean."

"Yeah, Sam and I, thick as thieves, nothing more important than family, huh?"

"So, what we dealing with here?" Abbie asked, sitting on the edge of her bed beside Sam.

"Rougarou." Travis answered.

"Rougarou?" Dean questioned, glancing at Abbie and Sam. "Is that made up?" Before Sam could answer, "That sounds made up, Travis."

"They're mean, nasty little suckers. Rotted teeth, wormy skin, the works."

"That's not this guy." Dean stated, focusing his attention on Beth, "I mean, he was wearing a cell phone."

"He'll turn, they start out human. He'll change, like a maggot into a bull fly."

"Metamorphosis?" Sam asked.

"Yep, just now he's hungry."

"Me too." Dean answered, "Doesn't make me a rougarou."

"Yeah, but you're not hungry for long pig." Travis told him.

"Long pig?" Dean frowned.

"Human." Sam clarified.

"Thank you, Einstein." Dean muttered.

"How'd you find this guy?" Abbie asked, "I mean, if he looks human..."

"Runs in the family, I killed his Daddy in '78. Wife was pregnant, gave him up for adoption, by the time I found out, he was lost in the system." Travis explained, noting Dean hug Beth closer to him. "The idea of hunting down some poor kid... I don't think I'd have the heart. No. I wanted to wait, make damn sure I had the right man. Apparently, I do."

"So, what now?" Dean had relaxed a little.

"We deep-fry him."

"We what now?" Abbie asked, seeing Travis rummage through his bag, pulling out what looked to be little fire extinguishers. "That's gonna be horrible."

"Uh huh." Travis answered, "But it's gotta be done. As soon as."

"Sam and I'll get right on that tomorrow." Dean told him, "Leave it with us."

"K, let me know when it's done." Travis stood up, "I better go, it's getting late."

"No problem, call you tomorrow Travis." Sam opened up his laptop and started typing. "What you up to, Sam?" Dean asked.

"Researching the rougarou."

"Travis told us what we had to do." Dean countered.

"I know, Dean, I just don't think Jack's a monster is all."

"Yeah, well, appearances can be deceiving." Dean yawned, placing Beth back in her crib. "Don't stay up researching all night."

(Next morning)

"So, I uh, looked into this rougarou thing..." Sam started, as he and Dean headed out towards the car. "There's been cases where they don't actually turn..."

"You don't believe Travis and his 30 years of hunting."

"I'm just saying-"

"Fine, go on."

"If they never eat human flesh, they don't finish turning."

"Go vegan, stay human?" Dean asked.

"Or just eat a lot of raw meat." Sam answered, "It's worth a shot, maybe we can explain to him."

"Oh by the way you're a monster, so just keep on with the raw burgers and you'll be fine?"

"We can try."

"Ok, we'll talk to him, but I need to know, if it comes down to it, will you do what you have to do?"

"I can't believe you're asking me that, Dean!" Sam was shocked.

"I just need to know-"

"He has a wife for God's sake."

"Who we're probably gonna widow."

"Maybe he can fight it."

"Maybe he can't is all I'm saying."

"We'll just have to see." Sam sighed.

"Your emotions are getting in the way here."

"What?"

"You're relating to him."

"This is why I didn't want to tell you about what I was doing. You see me as a freak." Sam told him.

"I do not."

"Yes you do!" Sam yelled, "You treat me like I'm stupid. Like I don't know right from wrong."

"Do you Sam? Do you know the difference? You been strollling a dark road."

"You have no idea what it's like, Dean, ok?"

"Enlighten me, Sam."

"I've got demon blood in me, Dean! This disease pumping through my veins, and I can't ever rip it out or scrub it clean! I'm a whole new level of freak! And I'm just trying to take this - this curse... and make something good out of it. Because I have to."

"Ok, let's go talk to this guy." Dean told him, calmly. "Let's go talk to Jack."

(That night)

"Did Travis say that he was coming here?" Sam asked, as they drove towards Jack's house. "What did Abbie say?"

They had returned to the motel to find Travis had been looking for them. "Just that Travis was concerned we hadn't called to say this had been dealt with and was heading to give us a hand."

"Dammit, why didn't he just let us handle it? We were handling it."

"There's his car." Dean commented, "Let's go see what's happening."

They both got out of the car. "What the hell-"

"Looks like he didn't fight it." Dean observed, "Oh God." He pointed out a piece of meat to Sam, "Think that's Travis?"

"What's left of him." Sam sighed, "Looks like you were right." Dean was about to answer when he was jumped on from behind by Jack. "Dean!" A blow to the head from the table he landed on knocked him out. "Jack, you better not hurt him."

"Your friend tried to kill my wife, kill me."

"We can figure this out." Sam told him, "Why'd he try to kill your wife?"

"Didn't say."

"You gotta believe me, me and my brother, we would never have hurt her."

"I'm so hungry." Jack said, sitting by Dean. "You and your friends did this to me."

"Look, I understand. But you don't have to do this, you don't have to be the monster."

"Have you seen me?" Jack asked, "Look at me!"He turned back towards Dean, still unconscious.

All of a sudden he lunged at Sam, forcing him to burn him. "Sam?"

"Dean, it's done, let's get out of here." Sam helped Dean to his feet and walked him out of the front door. "I'll drive."

They drove along in relative silence. "You did the right thing. You know you're not alone with this thing, don't you?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm done with it...these powers."

"Really?" Dean asked, Sam nodded, "Well that's a relief, thank you."

"I'm not doing it for you, or the angels, or anyone else. This is my choice."

They arrived back at the motel, and walked inside, Abbie was awake and playing with Beth. "Did you find Travis?"

"Yeah, or what was left of him." Dean answered, "C'mere Beth." He picked Beth up from the bed and hugged her.

"Damn." Abbie sighed, "What happened to your head?"

"Kinda hit it off a coffee table." Abbie was up and moving to check him over.

"It's fine, just sore. And before you ask, Sam drove back here, ok?"

"Where is he?"

"Sulking, probably." Dean sighed, "I was right, Jack turned. But on the positive, seeing that, and having to kill him, has made Sam decide to stop with the powers."

"Sa?" Beth asked, chatting.

"You want your uncle Sam?" Dean asked her, laughing. "She can talk?"

"She's nearly 6 months old, so that's probably just a random sound she's trying out." Abbie explained.

"Sam doesn't need to know that." Dean grinned, opening the door. "Sammy, Beth's asking for you."

"No she's not, Dean." Sam grunted, getting out of the car.

"Sa?" Beth repeated, pointing at him, as if on cue.

Sam smiled, and walked towards her, "You sayin' my name there?" He asked her, taking her from Dean. "Are you?" They walked back into the room. "Hey Abbie."

"Hey Sam, I'm sorry tonight didn't work out."

"We tried, if Travis hadn't gone in heavy handed and tried to kill Jack's wife..."

"Why'd he go for the wife?" Dean asked, having missed out on that revelation due to being knocked out. "She wasn't a threat." He thought for a moment, "This thing gets passed down, doesn't it? Dammit."

"She's pregnant." Sam realised. "Please tell me you don't want to kill her now."

"Dean?"

"No, maybe we can find the kid and try out your theory in 20 years." Dean told Sam, "I think you could be right."

"Yeah, and I think you bumped your head pretty hard tonight."

"Guys, look, we don't need to worry about this tonight, ok? Proud of you, Sam." Abbie told him, "You did what you had to do."

"I'm not so proud." He placed Beth back in her crib once she had fallen asleep in his arms. "I killed someone tonight, Abbie."

"No, you killed a monster, Sam. He killed Travis, hurt Dean, would've killed you too." Abbie looked at him, "You are not a monster, Sam. You're not him."

"Yeah." Sam conceded, "I'm not."


	71. Chapter 71

71

"Is Sam ok?" Abbie asked Dean as they lay in bed, Sam had left to go for fresh air.

"Yeah, he will be." Dean answered.

"You think he identified with Jack?"

"Yeah, and I pushed him about it." Dean sighed, "Asked him if he'd kill him if it came to it."

"Well, he certainly answered your question there then."

Sam meanwhile was walking to the nearest bar, he pulled out his cellphone. "Hey Ruby."

"Sam? What's up?"

"Can you meet me? I'm just outside Jim's bar."

"Sure, see you soon." He walked into the bar and ordered himself a beer, and was joined a few minutes later by Ruby. "So, you called."

"Yeah, I, uh, I need to stop."

"Stop?" Ruby asked, "Stop what? Us?"

"The exorcisms." Sam explained, "I can't do it any more, I don't wanna end up hunted."

"Hunted?" Ruby repeated, "This is Dean talking, did he threaten you?"

"No, he didn't. But Castiel warned him, and I don't know where this is all gonna end."

"So you wanna go back to killing innocent people because they've had the misfortune to be jumped by a demon. You want more blood on your hands because your brother has issues."

"Look, Ruby, I appreciate you helping me try to find Lilith."

"Fine, call me when you change your mind." Ruby shook her head.

"I won't change my mind."

"Yeah." Ruby smirked, "Just don't try and take her out on your own. She'll kill you."

"I can handle her."

"Yeah, like you did when she killed Dean." Ruby retorted, "Like I say, call when you change your mind."

Sam sat and finished his beer, then walked back to the motel, quietly opened the door and walked inside.

"Sam?" Dean asked, hearing him come in.

"Yeah, sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"I was awake, Beth's just gone back down." Dean explained, "Where were you?"

"I, uh, saw Ruby." Sam answered, pulling his shoes off.

"Ruby, dammit Sammy, I thought-"

"To tell her I was out, ok? I was serious earlier." Sam snapped.

"Well, that's good then." Dean nodded, "Night Sam."

"Night Dean."

(Next morning)

"Where'd Sam go last night?" Abbie asked Dean the next morning as they bathed Beth.

"To tell Ruby he was out." Dean answered, avoiding a splash from Beth. "Hey, quit trying to soak me!" He laughed.

"So, we heading home now?"

"That's the plan, rougarou has been sorted out, and I'm sure Grandpa Bobby's missing his Bug." Dean smiled, "He called last night."

"Did you tell him about Ruby and the weird exorcism thing?"

"No need, Sam said he's not gonna do it any more, I believe him."

"Good, let's just try and get back to normal, well as normal as we can be."

"That's sounds good." Dean stated, lifting Beth from the bath. "Bobby has an old Thunderbird coming in he said he'd let me mess around with." Dean had another reason for wanting to be back.

"So you're gonna teach Beth all about cars, huh?" Abbie knew him well, and could picture him explaining all the different parts of a car to her.

"There's only so many hours of watching a purple dinosaur on TV one man can take." Dean told her as they walked back through to the bedroom.

"Hey, that dinosaur's educational." Sam laughed, joining in the conversation. "Heading back to Bobby's?"

"Once our little lady is dressed and ready to go, that's the plan. We can stop off at the diner for breakfast on the way."

(At Bobby's, two days later)

"So, you're gonna spend all night watching Beth tonight, aren't you?" Sam asked Dean, Abbie had gone to bed, but Dean had kept Beth downstairs with him and Sam, and was now lying on the sofa with Beth sleeping on his chest.

"Hmmm?" Dean yawned, pretending to be distracted by the TV.

"Normally Beth would've been upstairs hours ago, what did you tell Abbie?"

"Just that I'd take Beth upstairs when I was coming to bed." Dean looked down to where Beth was sleeping.

"So you're not going to bed." Sam observed.

"Nope." Dean answered, turning back to the TV. "Don't try to talk me out of it, Sam."

"I wasn't going to." Sam told him, "It's Beth's 6 month birthday, I'd be doing the same. I _**am **_doing the same."

"You don't need to indulge my paranoia."

"Paranoia, Dean?" Sam smirked, "Caution is not paranoia. I was going to suggest that you set up the travel crib in the corner, and I'll take the first watch, while you grab a couple of hours sleep, then we'll switch."

"You think Abbie knows what we're doing?"

"No, if she did, she'd be down here too." Sam answered. "You didn't want to freak her out?"

"She already had nightmares about this night when she was pregnant, I didn't want to bring it up. I know Cas would probably flutter in here if any thing was going to happen to Beth, but still, I want to know I'm doing all I can."

"Why don't you make sure Abbie's ok? I'll stay with Beth." Sam offered. Dean's face paled when he thought back to the night his mom had died, he hadn't considered the danger Abbie could have been in.

"Thanks Sam." He handed a sleeping Beth to Sam and tip toed upstairs and into the bedroom, satisfied when he seen Abbie sleeping peacefully.

"There a reason why Beth's sleeping down here when there's a perfectly good crib upstairs?" Bobby grumbled as he walked into the living room on his way to the kitchen. "She's not sick, is she?"

"It's her 6 month birthday, Bobby." Dean answered, walking in behind him, "Abbie's sleeping."

"Damn, Dean. I should've realised." Bobby sighed, "Mind if an old man helps keep watch?"

"You don't need to do that." Dean told him, walking through to kitchen to make some much needed coffee.

"I know I don't need to, but I want to, Bug's family to me." Bobby told him, "I'll take a coffee if you're making one."

"Sam?" Dean asked, holding up a mug, receiving a nod in response. "Beth?" He asked, joking.

"I think we want her to stay asleep." Sam smiled, sitting down with Beth still snuggled up against him. He placed Beth on the sofa, and sat beside her to make sure that she couldn't fall off. "She's got no clue." Sam commented, fixing Beth's blanket and accepting a mug of coffee from Dean.

"And she never will." Dean sat down beside Beth.

"Abbie's gonna be mad if she finds out we stayed up all night guarding Beth and didn't tell her." Bobby told them, "You know how she likes to be kept in the loop."

"Didn't see the point in worrying her." Dean answered, "I mean, Azazel's gone and all but I'd never forgive myself if anything happened."

"Dean?" Abbie had come downstairs, "What you guys still doing up? Where's Beth?"

"She's fine, she's asleep." Dean whispered.

"Why are you all sitting up at 2am? I'll take Beth up to bed."

"No." Dean protested a little too quickly.

"Spill." Abbie demanded.

"It's nothing, baby, honestly." Dean told her, "Honestly."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not-"

"Tell me what's going on."

"Tonight's Beth's 6 month birthday." Dean explained, "And given that Sam was 6 months old-"

"Oh my God, you thought it was going to happen again."

"I'm 99% sure it won't...he's gone." Sam told her, "We were just making sure."

"I didn't want to worry you." Dean sighed. "Mom died protecting Sammy, I wanted to make sure you and Beth were ok."

"By not telling me?" Abbie yelled, "What? Was I gonna find out something was going on when I was pinned to the freaking ceiling?"

"I was stopping that from happening by keeping Beth with me." Dean remained calm.

"So I can't look after my own daughter?"

"He's not saying that, Abbie. He was just being over protective." Sam defended Dean.

"All three of you are being over protective?" Abbie asked, cynically.

"We're hunters...we expect bad things to happen." Bobby explained.

"Well, best make me a coffee." Abbie sighed, "It's gonna be a long night."

"On it." Bobby replied, as they all settled for a long night guarding the youngest Winchester.


	72. Chapter 72

72

The night of Beth's 6 month birthday passed without event as suspected, although Abbie did remain annoyed at Dean for a day or so for hiding his worries. "You know, she's my daughter as much as yours, if you think she's in danger, I should be the first one you tell."

"I know, I just didn't want to worry you is all." Dean defended his actions.

"You told Sam." Abbie continued, "And Bobby."

"Well, actually, Sam was planning a vigil that night anyway. Bobby found us already in the middle of it and volunteered to help. We didn't plan it all to leave you out."

"But still, Dean, anything, even if it's just a crazy idea, I wanna know, especially if it involves Beth."

"Promise I'll tell you everything." Dean told her sincerely. "Anyways, we got something to check out in Colorado, you and Beth wanna tag along?"

"Do you want us to?" Abbie asked, surprised at being given the option. Dean nodded. "What you got?"

"Heart attacks on perfectly healthy guys."

"Sounds boring." Abbie commented, "No monster."

"Sounds safe." Dean corrected, "Plus Bobby's checking out that vengeful spirit in Nebraska, you'd be here alone."

"Count us in, Beth's not experienced a Colorado motel yet." Abbie laughed, "When do you wanna leave?"

"As soon as, it's a long drive." Dean told her. "I'll go get Beth." He got up from the table and walked through to the living room. "Where's my girl?"

Beth was engrossed in a game of peek-a-boo with Sam on the living room floor. "She's hiding." Sam explained, "Where's Daddy, Beth?" She pointed to Sam, "No, c'mon, we practiced this, I'm Uncle Sam, Sam." He pointed to himself, "Where's Daddy?" She pointed up to Dean. "Good girl. Now, where's Sam?" She pointed to Sam. "Where's Mommy?" Beth held her hands up in the air.

"Mommy's in the kitchen." Dean told her, "Making lunch for Beth, and then we're going to Colorado."

"We are?" Sam asked, finally sitting up to face Dean. "What's in Colorado?"

"Heart attacks."

"Heart attacks?" Sam repeated, "Ok. I'll get packed up, want me to pack for Beth?"

"Abbie will." Dean answered, "I'm just gonna refuel this monster." He picked Beth up, and carried her through to the kitchen.

(Upstairs)

"You ok with going to Colorado?" Sam asked Abbie as she pulled clothes for Beth out of her dresser.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Just thought you could use a few days away from all this." Sam answered, "I know this isn't how you planned your life."

"Chasing monsters with my daughter in tow, who wouldn't want that?" She laughed, "I gave up on normal the second Dean walked back in through that door."

"You almost sound like you regret him coming back."

"What? No!" Abbie exclaimed, "I don't regret it...I know he feels bad for getting Beth and I involved in all this again..." She sat down on the bed, "It's just..."

"Just?"

"Who said it was our job to stop Lucifer, huh?" She rubbed at her eyes, "Why are we the ones dragged into this? We sat up all night on Tuesday night, in case a demon came for our daughter because she was 6 months old. I don't want Beth to end up resenting us like you resented your dad."

"There was more to it than just hunting with Dad and I. I mean, at least Beth has a home here, and both her parents-"

"Yeah, that makes up for all the motel rooms." Abbie sighed. "Is it so bad to want normality?"

"C'mere." Sam pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "How bout I go downstairs and tell Dean you don't want to go?"

"It's ok, Sam. I'd much rather be on the road with you guys than sitting waiting for something to happen."

"So long as you're sure..."

"Course I'm sure." Abbie tried to smile at him.

"That's my girl." Sam smiled back, standing up. "I mean that in a 'that's my brother's wife and my niece's mom and my friend' kinda way." He clarified, with an awkward laugh.

"Sam?" He turned around, "I'd appreciate it if Dean didn't know any of this...I guess I'm just in a funk, I'll snap out of it soon enough and get with the program."

"We're not doing anything wrong by wanting to walk away, you know?" Sam pointed out, "I'll take Beth's bag downstairs." He grabbed the bag and walked downstairs.

"Thought Abbie was packing Beth." Dean commented, while he changed her diaper.

"She was, I just took it downstairs."

"And now you look like someone kicked your dog." Dean finished fixing Beth's clothes, and picked her up, "She still chewing you out over Tuesday?"

"No, Dean, she's not chewing me out, ok?" Sam huffed.

"Good." Dean nodded, "Abbie, you nearly ready?" He called upstairs.

He heard a sniff, then Abbie replying, "Yeah, just give me a sec."

"What did you say to her?" He questioned Sam, "She was fine when she went upstairs."

"Nothing, Dean, I-" Dean pushed past him and upstairs.

"I said give me a sec, Dean, God!" She snapped, then seeing his hurt, "I just, uh, banged my knee off of the dresser, it's fine."

"Let me see."

"No, it's fine, just gonna be a nasty bruise." Dean frowned, not sure whether or not to believe her, "K, let's go."

"You sure? I mean, if you'd much rather stay here with Beth..."

"For the ten millionth time, I'm sure." She grabbed her bag and walked out of the bedroom, leaving a confused Dean.

(Three days later)

"That was gross." Dean commented, as he and Sam headed back to the Impala after leaving the police station. "Spleen juice."

"Hey, at least it didn't hit you." Sam grumbled.

"So, we have perfectly healthy hearts having heart attacks?" Dean crossed the road, Sam following.

"Umm, we're parked right over there." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, but I didn't like the look of that group of teenagers."

"O...k." Sam frowned, as they got into the car.

"No way that was a heart attack." Dean told Sam once they were driving.

"Definitely no way. Three victims, all with those same red scratches, all went from jittery to terrified to dead within 48 hours."

"Something scared them to death?" Dean asked.

"Alright, so, what can do that?"

"What can't? Ghosts, vampires, chupacabra? It could be a hundred things."

"Yeah. So, we make a list and start crossing things off."

"Alright, who's the last person to see Frank O'Brien alive?"

"Uh, his neighbor, Mark Hutchins." Sam answered.

(On the way back to the motel)

"So Frank's place was clean, no sulphur, EMF..." Sam told Dean, as they drove along. "Umm, Dean?"

"Yeah." Dean didn't take his eyes from the road. "What's up?"

"You're doing 20."

"And?"

"It's the speed limit..."

"And?"

"You just drove by our motel."

"What? I'm not about to make a left turn into oncoming traffic, Sam." Dean told him, then frowned, "Did I just say that?" He turned into the motel, just as the EMF meter went off. "You hear something?"

Sam pulled out the meter, which started making noises as soon as it was anywhere near Dean. "Why's that going off?"

"Oh my god, I'm haunted? Am I haunted Sammy?"

"Calm down, I'll call Bobby, ok?" Sam told him, "Go on up to the room."

"I dunno, I-"

"You what?" Sam asked, frowning, noting Dean looking nervously up at the room.

"Hey, what you guys up to?" Abbie had joined them in the parking lot, with Beth in her stroller.

"Dean thinks he's haunted." Sam told her, "I'm gonna call Bobby."

"Seriously, the EMF meter goes off any time it's near me." Dean grumbled.

"Why don't we go up to the room until we know what's going on?" Abbie suggested.

"I-ummm-it's kinda high up there." Dean grimaced.

"It's the fourth floor, not the CN tower." Abbie laughed, then seing Dean's seriousness. "Ok, why don't you take Beth over to the diner and I'll see about getting us a swap down to the first floor?"

"Thanks." Dean smiled, relieved, taking the handles of Beth's stroller and heading towards the diner. He was sitting with a coffee when Abbie and Sam walked in. "Well?"

"I got us moved to the first floor, I moved our stuff down." Abbie told him, "What's wrong with Beth?" She frowned at her daughter, wriggling in her stroller, she lifted her out. "Why didn't you let her out? She loves sitting in your lap and playing with the spoons."

"Are you kidding?" Dean exclaimed, watching Abbie worriedly, and moving silverware from Beth's reach, much to her upset, "She could stab herself in the eye, or, or knock over my coffee, or, or-"

"Anyways, I spoke to Bobby." Sam interrupted Dean. "Um, well, you're not gonna like it. It's ghost sickness."

"Ghost sickness?" Abbie asked, "What's that?" Dean looked just as confused as Abbie.

"Okay. Some cultures believe that certain spirits can infect the living with a disease, which is why they stopped displaying bodies in houses and started taking them off to funeral homes."

"Okay, get to the good stuff." Dean was impatient.

"Symptoms are you get anxious-"

"Oh boy..." Abbie sighed.

"-and scared, then really scared, then your heart gives out. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah but, Sam, we haven't seen a ghost in weeks."

"Well, I doubt you caught it from a ghost. Look, once a spirit infects that first person, ghost sickness can spread like any sickness through a-a cough, a handshake, whatever. It's like the flu. Now, Frank O'Brien was the first to die, which means he was probably the first infected. Patient zero."

"Our very own outbreak monkey." Abbie commented.

"Right, get this." Sam continued to explain, "Frank was in Maumee over the weekend. Softball tournament, which is where he must have infected the other two victims."

"So, ghosts infected Frank, he passed it on to the other guys, and I got it from his corpse?" Dean asked, as they walked back towards the motel. "So now what? I have 48 hours before I go insane and my heart stops?"

"More like 24." Sam answered, cringing.

"24?" Abbie exclaimed.

"Well, why me? Why not you? I mean, you got hit with the spleen juice."

"Yeah, um... You see, Bobby and I have a theory about that too. Turns out all three victims shared a certain, uh, personality type. Frank was a bully. The other two victims; one was a vice principal, the other was a bouncer." Sam started to explain, Abbie raised her eyebrows, understanding where Sam was going with this. "Basically, they were all dicks." Abbie had to stifle a laugh.

"So you guys saying I'm a dick?" Dean asked, frowing at Sam and Abbie. "Thanks for the support Abs."

"No, no, no. It's not just that. All three victims used fear as a weapon, and now this disease is just returning the favour." Abbie explained to him, looking at Sam to verify what he was saying.

"I don't scare people."

"Dean, all we do is scare people." Sam told him

"Okay, well, then you're a dick too."

"Apparently he's not." Abbie smirked.

"Whatever. How do we stop it?" Dean asked, scowling at Abbie.

"We gank the ghost that started all this. We do that, the disease should clear up."

"You thinking Frank's wife?" Dean asked, receiving a shrug from Sam.

"I got a book in my bag, might be something in it about this ghost sickness." Abbie offered, opening the motel room door. "Why don't you and Beth do some reading, Sam and I can check out Frank's wife?"

"K..." Dean mumbled.

"You ok with that?" Sam asked, frowning. "I can go on my own."

"Umm, no, it's cool, maybe you guys could take Beth?"

"Dean, FBI agents don't normally come with babies." Abbie laughed, "She's gonna be napping most of the time, anyway."

"Ok." Dean answered, quietly, watching as Abbie put Beth down in her crib for her nap.

"Anything happens, which it won't, call us." Abbie told him, kissing him quickly on the cheek before leaving with Sam.

(Later that afternoon)

"He didn't call..." Sam grinned at Abbie as they walked back towards the motel room.

"So, maybe it's passed?"

"Doubtful." Sam sighed, noting Dean standing over Beth's crib, watching intently, and the broken clock. "Everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah." Dean smiled unconvincingly, "Just peachy. Find anything?" He finally looked away from the crib.

"Yeah." Abbie answered, while Sam frowned at the clock.

"It was, uh, loud, worried it was gonna wake Beth."

"So smashing it was a quieter solution, Dean?" Abbie asked, "We need to get this fixed and quick, you're a wuss. Quit scratching at your arm, that's not helping." She smacked his hand away. "Anyway, Jessie O'Brien's body was cremated, so I'm pretty sure she's not our ghost."

"It's nice to have my head on the chopping block again. I almost forgot what that feels like."

"Not funny." Abbie told him, sinking down on one of the beds. "It's not gonna come to that...again." Dean was about to answer when he started choking. "Hey, you ok?" Abbie was at his side, as he continued to cough, "Dean? You're scaring me. Sam!"

Dean went over to the sink and coughed over it like he was throwing up, he picked up what he had coughed up. "What the...?"

"We've been completely ignoring the biggest clue we have; you." Sam smiled, as Dean held up the woodchip that had almost choked him.

"I don't want to be a clue." Dean pouted, putting the wood chip on the side, and picking Beth up, who had woken with the noise of his choking.

"Suck it up, Dean." Abbie laughed, "The abrasions, this; the disease, it's trying to tell us something."

"Tell us what? Woodchips?" Dean asked cynically.

"There's a lumber mill just outside of town." Sam told them, "We should check it out."

"Great." Dean mumbled, "Just great."


	73. Chapter 73

73

"You staying here with Beth or coming to check out the lumber mill?" Sam asked Dean, while Abbie changed Beth.

"Ummm...gee...I-uh...she won't spend the whole time napping this time, will she?"

"We need to fix this, and quick." Abbie sighed, "You're too scared to stay alone with your 6 month old daughter in a motel room."

"I'm not scared, I just, well, what if something happens, if she rolls off the bed or something, or is sick in her crib, or-"

Abbie looked at Sam, exasperated. "Looks like you're going to the mill..."

"Great, off to confront the thing trying to kill me, ace plan." Dean mumbled.

"Ok, we should just let you die? Again?" Abbie asked, "We'll all go to the mill, you can wait in the car with Beth, she can't get into any trouble in a freaking car seat. We'll put a big salt circle around the car."

"You'd do that for me?" He smiled, appreciatively. "See, that's why I married you."

They drove to the mill, "K, you stay here, I got my cell phone on me if you need anything, ok?"

"Why don't you stay here with Beth?" Dean suggested, "I'll go with Sam."

"Are you sure?" Abbie frowned, Dean nodded.

"OK, here." Sam handed Dean his gun. Dean just looked nervous. "What now, Dean?"

"It, uh, could go off."

"Never stopped you before." Sam pointed out, while Dean just looked pathetic. "Fine." Sam huffed, taking the gun back.

"I'll man the flashlight."

"You do that." Sam told him, walking into the mill. The EMF meter started going off as soon as Sam took it out.

"That's not gonna work with me around, is it?" Dean felt guilty.

"You don't say." Sam snarked, "Why don't you go back to the car and send Abbie in?"

"I can do this." Dean defended himself, "Been doing it for 20 years, Sam."

"Not with ghost sickness." Sam answered.

"I can do this." Dean repeated, "Don't need my wife and baby brother to bail me out."

"Sure you don't." Sam laughed, "What's that?" He noticed something on the floor, it was a ring, he picked it up. "To Frank - Love Jessie, Frank O'Brien's ring."

"He was here." Dean stated, "Can we go now?"

"No, Dean, we can't." Sam walked over to a desk, "This is Jessie O'Brien." He picked up a drawing.

"Who's Luther Garland?" Dean asked, picking up an old security pass from beside the drawing.

"I dunno, let's get outta here, check it out."

"On it." Dean sprinted towards the door, arriving breathlessly at the door of the Impala, turning as he heard Sam's gun go off.

"What happened?" Abbie asked, seeing Dean hunched over, out of breath, "Where's Sam? Oh God, that was his gun."

Dean pulled a bottle from the glove compartment, and took a long swig. "Stay here." She ran towards the mill, just as Sam ran out. "Sam?"

"We got the right place, I just shot a ghost." Sam explained, "Thanks for the back up, Dean." He sniped, getting into the driver's seat.

"So, we need to find out about Luther Garland." Dean told them, "Find out what that drawing was about."

"We got Frank's ring, a drawing of Jessie, and Luther Garland's security pass." Sam was thinking out loud. "We just need to find out what it all means."

(Back at the motel)

"K, we're gonna get Luther's file, and find out what we can. We'll bring some dinner back with us." Dean gave Abbie a kiss on the cheek, deciding to go with Sam rather than risk staying with Beth.

Sam and Dean left, "Castiel, if you're around, we could really use you right now..." Abbie sighed, tears welling in her eyes. "I can't lose him again." No one appeared, "Looks like we're on our own, Beth." She strapped her into her stroller, "Let's get outta here, huh?" She walked out of the motel room, heading towards town.

"On your own?" Ruby had walked around the corner and was now walking alongside her.

"What do you want?" Abbie wasn't in the mood.

"Just like old times, huh, Dean back on the chopping block."

"You gonna offer to save him?" Abbie asked, cynically. "Go away."

"You know, I was only trying to help Sam." Ruby defended herself.

"Help him go against everything Dean wanted."

"Sam's his own person." Ruby told her, "I didn't force him to do anything he didn't want to. I probably saved his life...going after Lilith on his own."

"Leave Sam alone, Ruby." Abbie growled, "I mean it."

"You want him for yourself..." Ruby smirked, "He told me all about it, you know...why do you think he came to me...he felt so guilty, he felt he had to go after Lilith to make up for it."

"You're lying." Abbie stopped walking.

"Am I?" Ruby walked on. "Like I told Sam, call me when you're ready to man up and take the bitch on."

"That's not gonna happen." Abbie called after her.

"Yeah, well, once Dean dies again, there's no point I guess." Ruby walked away, leaving Abbie in stunned silence. Was it her fault Sam was messing about with a demon?

She walked back to the motel, settled Beth for a nap and sat just thinking about what Ruby had said, and Dean's impending fate. All of a sudden the door burst open and Dean ran in. "Dean, honey?"

"We're leaving, I'm out, I'm done with-with the monsters, and-and the ghosts."

"Calm down, you're hyperventilating, calm down before you pass out." Abbie put hands on his shoulders trying to calm him.

(Dean's view)

_Beth started crying, "Great, Dean, you woke Beth." Abbie sighed, stomping to the crib, and picking her up. "Did Daddy wake you? Huh? He's not a very good Daddy, is he?" Dean frowned at Abbie, hurt, "We'd have been better off if he'd stayed downstairs, wouldn't we?" _

"_Abbie, I-"_

"_Shut up, it's your fault Beth's crying, it's your fault we're in a damn motel room and not our home."_

_Sam ran in, hearing Beth crying, and walked over to Abbie, taking her, "What the hell did you do, Dean?" He glared at Dean, "It's ok, your real Daddy's here, baby."_

"_Real Daddy?" Dean asked Abbie._

"_There's more to being a father than two minutes in the bedroom, Dean, who do you think changed diapers, rocked her to sleep, sat up all night watching her when she had that ear infection, huh? Sure as shit wasn't you, was it?" Sam ranted. _

"_Sam, I was dead, don't you think I would've wanted to be there-"_

"_Well, you weren't were you?" Abbie yelled, eyes flashing yellow._

"_No..." Dean shook his head. "Not you, no."_

"_Not me, what? A demon?" Abbie laughed, "Why do you think I survived that possession, I should've died, you know that deep down in your heart."_

"_No, God no."_

"_You think God's listening to you, you're a screw up, Dean." Sam told him, "A piss poor excuse for a father, a brother, a husband." Sam wrapped his arms around Abbie's waist, "We were so happy without you." Sam's eyes flashed yellow. _

"_Get out of my brother, you son of a bitch." _

"_Get out? There's nothing in me." Sam smirked, "This is all me, Dean. All me." Beth's eyes flashed yellow, as Sam planted a kiss on her head. _

(Reality)

"Dean, baby, you're scaring me." Abbie looked over at Sam, who was trying to calm Dean. "Please."

"No, no." Dean was mumbling, "Get away from them."

Sam pushed him up against the wall, snapping him from his hallucination. "Dean, dude. It's not real, whatever you're seeing it's not real."

Dean shook his head, and seen Abbie standing comforting Beth, "Shhh, Daddy's ok, he's ok, Beth."

"Give her to me." Dean demanded, calming. Abbie handed her over, Dean sank down on the bed with her. Dean hugged her tight to him, not wanting to let go.

"Dean?" Sam asked, "What were you seeing?"

Dean remained silent, "Dean?" Abbie sat down beside him, "Please."

"It doesn't matter, ok?" Dean told her, "It wasn't real." He looked up at Sam, relieved to see nothing but pure concern in his face.


	74. Chapter 74

74

"What did you see, Dean?" Abbie asked him again.

"It-it doesn't matter."

"You've not let Beth go since then."

"I'm her father, I'm allowed to hold my own daughter, Abbie."

"If she's asleep then you can put her in her crib."

"Damn it, would you stop telling me how to look after her?" Dean exclaimed.

"I wasn't trying to-"

"Maybe you think Sam'd do a better job."

"What? Dean, I-" Abbie felt tears rise in her eyes, "I don't know where this is coming from, I- talk to me."

"Has Beth ever had an ear infection?" Dean asked, still hugging her to him.

"Yeah, she was 3 months old, we, uh, had to take her to the ER, they kept her in overnight, because she had a fever, wasn't eating so she needed an IV."

"We, meaning you and Sam."

"Yeah, Bobby was away." Abbie frowned, "Why? Does Beth have a fever again?" Abbie moved to sit beside Dean, holding her hand out to Beth's forehead.

"You and Sam stayed with her all night?"

"She was 3 months old, I wasn't leaving her on her own, Dean."

"Sam too?"

"Yeah, he was pretty freaked out too, God we'd just lost you 2 months before and Beth gave us a fright." Abbie explained, "She was fine though, they let us take her home the next day."

"Make it sound like she's yours and Sam's." Dean muttered.

"What are you trying to say, Dean?"

"No, I, just, this is stupid. Ignore me, it's just the damn hallucinations that you get with this ghost sickness."

"Look, umm, I'm gonna meet up with Sam and Bobby, get you all fixed up, ok?" Abbie sniffed, leaning down to kiss Beth.

"I'm sor-" Dean told her, as she hurried out of the door, wiping her eyes. "Dammit, Beth, looks like your daddy screwed up...again." He placed her in her crib. "I'm sorry I've not always been here for you." He whispered, tucking her blanket around her.

Abbie, meanwhile, was walking away from the motel, pulling out her cell phone. "Hey Bobby."

"Abbie? I thought you were staying behind with Dean."

She sniffed again, "Change of plan. Can you, uh, pick me up?"

"What's happened?" She could hear Sam asking Bobby.

"I don't know, Sam, I know as little as you." He turned his attention back to his phonecall. "Sure, where you at?"

"Ummm." She looked ahead of her, "I'm just at Starbucks downtown."

"You got Bug with you?"

"No, she's with Dean. He's not let her go since his hallucination." Abbie explained.

"Well, you get yourself a coffee, ok? We'll be with you soon."

"Thanks Bobby." Abbie hung up and went inside.

"Well?" Sam was impatient, "Everything ok?"

"Abbie wants us to pick her up downtown." Bobby jumped into his truck, Sam joining him. "Didn't say why."

"She ok?"

"She's been crying by the sounds of it." Bobby admitted, starting the engine. Ten minutes later and they were at the coffee shop. "Hey kid." Bobby greeted her, seeing her sitting on the bench outside, shivering.

"Abbie? What's going on? Where's Dean and Beth?" Sam asked, taking his jacket off and placing it around her shoulders.

"They're at the motel." Abbie answered, "He's acting really weird, Sam. Won't let go of Beth, yelled at me when I suggested he put her in her crib, made out like I thought he wasn't capable of looking after her." Abbie sniffed again, "I don't know what he saw, Sam. But he was giving me the third degree about that time Beth was sick, and, and making a big deal out of the fact that you stayed at the hospital with us."

"Surely he didn't expect me to just leave you with Beth ill and all."

"I don't know, Sam. I really don't. He'd calmed down when I was leaving."

"I'm gonna call him." Bobby resolved.

"Don't get mad at him, Bobby, he's not himself just now." Abbie told him, standing up.

"Come on, let's get you into the truck, you're freezing." Sam put an arm around Abbie.

"Kinda ran out without my jacket." She sighed, "I didn't want him to see me upset, it wouldn't help anyone." Bobby joined them in the truck, a few minutes later, having called Dean. Sam, meanwhile had explained his and Bobby's plan to save Dean to Abbie. "Bobby?"

"Bug's asleep, Dean finally put her down." Bobby offered with a small smile. "He asked if you were ok."

"I'm fine, Bobby, really. I know it's just the hallucinations."

"Still doesn't mean he should be taking it out on you though." Sam sighed, rubbing her shoulder. "I hope you told him she was upset."

"It's ok, Sam." Abbie assured him, "He's put Beth in her crib, so he must be over it."

"So, anyway, I told him we had a plan." Bobby explained, "And just to sit tight."

"Think it's gonna work?" Abbie asked, "I mean, you can fix him, can't you?"

Bobby and Sam glanced awkwardly at each other, "Sure we can."

(Back at the motel)

The Sheriff walked into the room, startling Dean. "Uh, hey, sheriff." Dean automatically stood up and stood in front of the crib. "What can I do for you?"

"Why you looking into Luther Garland's death?"

Dean noticed the scratches on the sheriff's arm, just like his own, "Listen, you-you're sick. Just like me, you gotta relax."

The sheriff punched Dean, who fell into a table, hitting his head. 'Please stay asleep, Beth.' Dean thought to himself as he clutched his head.

"Frank O'Brien was my friend." The sheriff started to explain, "So he made a mistake. So I didn't bust him. So what? And you're gonna bring me down over that? No, sir." He raised his gun at Dean.

"Oh no you don't." Dean snarled, "Not now, and not with my daughter here." Dean knocked the gun out of his hand. "You need to calm down, before you die."

"I'll be calm as soon as you're gone." The sheriff pushed Dean up against the wall, Dean punched him a few times then pushed the sheriff away, watching in horror as he struggled to breathe and then collapsed, dead.

"Oh, hell. Preview of coming attractions..."Dean gulped, walking back over to the crib to check Beth was still asleep. "Thank God." He whispered, seeing her asleep.

_(Dean's view)_

"_Hey Dean." Dean turned to see Lilith sitting beside him. "I missed you."_

"_No. No." Dean whispered. _

"_So, I was thinking, it's time to go back. And I know you missed your little Beth, why don't we take her too." _

"_You are not taking my daughter." He told her, "You're not real!"_

"_What's the matter, Dean? Don't you remember all the fun you had down there?" Lilith grinned at him, "You remember every second of those 4 months, just like 40 years..."_

"_You are not real." Dean repeated this time, with more force._

"_Doesn't matter. You're still gonna die. You're still gonna burn." Dean backed away from Lilith, landing on the floor, clutching at his chest. "Listen to your heart, Dean." Lilith told him, "Bo-boom, bo-boom, bo-boom."_

"_No, God, not now."_

_Lilith walked over to stand in front of Dean, "Bo-boom, bo-boom, bo-boom." The pain in his chest increased, he felt his breathing become more laboured. "Bo-boom." She got faster, matching his increasing heart rate, "Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!" Dean passed out, Lilith standing over him._

Dean was awoken by Beth's babbling, he sat up cautiously, waiting for Lilith to reappear, thanking God when she didn't. "Way to go guys." He praised Bobby, Sam and Abbie, knowing that they had succeeded in saving them. He picked Beth up, and pulled out his cell phone, calling Abbie. "Hey sweetheart."

"Dean? Oh my God, are you ok?" She sounded panicked.

"I'm fine, I'm better than fine." He grinned, "You guys pulled it off."

"It was mostly Bobby and Sam, I just watched."

"I'm sorry I upset you. I shouldn't have been surprised that Sam stayed with you and Beth at the hospital, I should've been thanking him, not over analyzing and getting paranoid." He sighed heavily, "I am a dick. Sam and Bobby were right."

"No, you're not, you were sick, Dean. I-I understand." Abbie stammered, guilt eating at her. "Anyways, we were just about to head back to you and Beth, how is she?"

"Slept right through everything, she's awake now though." He shifted her on his hip, "You wanna say hi to mommy Beth, huh?" He held the phone up to her, "Say hi, Beth."

"Da!" She squealed, grabbing for Dean's face. "Da!"

"Hey, did you hear that?" Dean grinned, taking his phone back from Beth, speaking to Abbie again.

"Yeah, I did." She smiled, while dabbing at her eyes, a mixture of remorse for her betrayal while Dean was gone, and sheer relief that he wasn't about to die. "She was just playing you the other day when she pointed at Sam."

"Anyways, I'm gonna take my two favorite girls out for lunch to celebrate, so you hurry back."

"Lunch sounds great. On our way." Abbie smiled, "See you soon." She hung up.

"Abbie?" Sam asked, "Everything ok?" He frowned, seeing her tears.

"Yeah, Beth just called Dean 'Da', and he's alive, so everything's just as it should be."

"That's all good then." Sam grinned, "You enjoy lunch, I'll get our stuff packed and all checked out, so we can head home once you've eaten."

"Thanks Sam." Abbie smiled, getting back into the Impala and following Bobby back to town.__


	75. Chapter 75

75

"What fine diner are we going to for lunch?" Abbie asked, as Dean strapped Beth into the Impala.

"We're not going to a crappy diner." Dean told her, "I'm off the chopping block, we are celebrating."

"Are you still quitting? I mean, it can get pretty scary..." Abbie smirked, climbing into the car.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Dean laughed, starting the engine. They drove to a near by restaurant.

"Wow, are you sure about this? I mean, with Beth and all." The restaurant was by far one of the fanciest places she'd seen.

"This isn't really us, is it?" Dean admitted, noting most of the diner's wearing suits.

"You know what? Let's celebrate at the diner." Abbie told him, picking Beth up. "Why don't you call Sam and Bobby?"

"Because they're headed back to South Dakota already, and we're driving back on our own, think of it as a vacation."

"Vacation?" Abbie asked, "Why?"

"The past few weeks haven't been easy, for any of us." Dean started to explain, as they drove to the diner. "So, Sam offered to drive back with Bobby and let us have some family time together. Just you, me and Beth."

"Sounds good." Abbie smiled, as they arrived at the diner. "What's our plans?"

"Nothing supernatural." Dean grinned, "Maybe we could introduce Beth to swimming. Go to the zoo."

"You really think we can have a few angel or demon or werewolf or vampire free days?"

"I know I'll gank anything that tries to ruin our few days." Dean stated, putting Beth in the high chair provided. "Isn't that right, Beth?" Beth just grinned up at him. "You see, Beth agrees. We're gonna have fun."

"So swimming and the zoo?"

"I remember Mom and Dad taking Sam and I swimming the weekend before...and Sam was the same age then as Beth is now. It's one of the few happy things I remember from my childhood." Dean smiled, sadly. "I remember he pitched a fit when his feet touched the water, then he threw the biggest tantrum when we had to leave. Mom played with Sammy and Dad started teach me how to swim. Last time I remember being remotely normal."

"Well, in that case, let's get Beth a swim diaper and all the other stuff we need once we've had lunch."

"Really?" Dean asked, with a grin. "This is why I love you."

"What?" Abbie laughed, "Because I buy swim diapers?"

"Because you indulge my fantasies."

"Fantasies, Dean?" Abbie smiled, "It's a trip to a swimming pool and a day at the zoo, not space flight."

"That's just it, to me, doing this normal stuff is as good as that. Sammy and I never had that growing up, and I'll be damned if Beth misses out on anything because of what we do."

(Three days later)

"We'll be back late tonight, Sam." Dean was on his phone just as Abbie was packing Beth's stuff.

"Did you guys have a good time?"

"We had a blast, Beth is definitely a water baby." He laughed, "Screamed when we had to leave the pool."

"You went swimming?" Sam asked, laughing. "In something that wasn't a creek, or a river or a lake? Wow. Domestic."

"Was strange, nothing chasing us in the water, no beast to slay. The zoo was awesome too." Dean smiled, "Anyways, missed anything?"

"Ohio, guy killed by Halloween candy." Sam told him, "Razor blades, we're thinking hexes."

"Ok, well, we'll be back around 11, grab a couple of hours sleep, then we can head out tomorrow morning." Dean suggested. "Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah, I'll see you guys tonight." Sam hung up the phone.

"They have a good couple of days?" Bobby asked, walking into the living room.

"Yeah, I think so. They needed this." Sam nodded, glad he had suggested the break. "Beth's been swimming and been to the zoo."

"Yeah?" Bobby laughed, "Good, good. You tell him about the hexes?"

"Yeah, he's back tonight, we'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Taking the girls?"

"Dean didn't say."

"You missed them these past few days, didn't you?"

"Kinda get used to having them around." Sam admitted. "Missed Beth's chatter."

"Sure brightens up the day, huh?" Bobby smiled, he was missing her too.

(That night)

"Ok, you go on in, get Beth in her crib, I'll grab the bags." Dean told Abbie.

"C'mon, Beth." Abbie whispered, carefully lifting her, trying not to wake her.

"Hey guys." Sam had appeared at the front door, after hearing the Impala outside.

"Hey Sam." Abbie smiled at him, Beth opened her eyes, waking up, yawning at him. "Guess you're awake, huh Beth?"

"You go on upstairs, I'll make her a bottle." Sam offered, holding his arms out for Beth.

"Thanks Sam." Abbie yawned herself, reaching up to kiss his cheek and the top of Beth's head. "Night."

Sam walked into the kitchen with Beth, and set about making her bottle. "Let's check your diaper, then get you all ready for bed, huh?" He chatted to her.

"She woke up?" Dean asked quietly, joining Sam in the kitchen.

"Yeah." Sam answered, "I was just gonna make her a bottle."

"Thanks Sam." Dean grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and opened it while watching Sam and Beth. "You're good with her. I never really thanked you for looking after her and Abbie while I was away. Abbie told me about when Beth was ill."

"Yeah, pretty scary." He grabbed clean pyjamas for Beth and walked through to the living room to change her, Dean following with her bottle. "Clean diaper, good girl." Sam praised, changing Beth into her pyjamas.

"Oh here." Dean handed him the bottle.

"Don't you want to?" Sam frowned.

"Nah, she's quite happy with Uncle Sam, aren't ya?" Dean smiled, sitting down beside him.

"So, how's things with you and Abbie? Break do you some good?" Sam asked.

"Things are better than great." Dean grinned, thinking about the past few days, "I felt so horrible when I made her upset, but the hallucination was just so real, Sammy, I-" Dean shook his head.

"What did you see, Dean?"

"Abbie thought I wasn't a good father." Dean felt ashamed to admit it, "That you were more of a father to her, and that you guys were happier without me."

"Well, you know all of that's bull, don't you?" Sam finally looked away from Beth. "We were gutted when you were gone, Beth didn't settle for days, Abbie would barely eat-"

"Wasn't a picnic for anyone, huh?" Dean sighed, trying not to remember his time away.

"Look, you've been driving all day, why don't you go on upstairs, I can take Beth in with me."

"You don't mind?" Dean rubbed at his eyes.

"Of course not, she's my best girl."Sam told him.

"Thanks Sam, see you in the morning."

"Night Dean." Sam yawned, turning the TV on, and watching it quietly with Beth.


	76. Chapter 76

**Hey**

**Just wanted to say a big thanks to all the reviewers and people adding this to their favourite stories! It means so much! Anyways, I hope you keep enjoying this, I will try to update as much as I can, but I'm getting married soon and going on honeymoon, so updates may be a bit slow for the next few weeks, please bear with me!**

**Thanks again**

**Alz x x x **

76

(Next morning)

Dean woke up and noticed Abbie still asleep, he got out of bed and padded downstairs. He smiled when he entered the kitchen, seeing Beth sitting happily on Bobby's lap, while he drank his coffee.

"Morning." He walked in and sat down beside Bobby. "How long she had you awake?" He looked at the clock, it was 730am.

"Heard her and Sam bout 7am." Bobby answered. "Hey Bug, there's your dad." Beth just ignored him and kept playing with her bottle.

"You waking up your Grandpa?" Dean poured himself a coffee. "Sorry about that."

"It's all part of the territory with a little one around." Bobby smiled, ruffling Beth's hair, as she laughed and finally noticed Dean. She held her arms out to him.

"Oh you finally noticed your old dad, huh?" He stood up and picked her up. "I got a really big favour to ask you Beth." Dean started, "Daddy and Uncle Sam need to go away for a few days, and I need you to look after Mommy and Grandpa Bobby. Can you do that for me?" Beth just grinned at him, "Good, knew I could count on you." Dean smiled and hugged her, "Now, why don't we go and find Uncle Sam?" He walked back out of the kitchen, and through to what was now Sam's bedroom. "Hey Uncle Sam." Dean waved Beth's arm at him.

"Hiya Beth, hi Dean." Sam greeted them, stopping packing his duffel. "Just getting all packed up for Ohio."

"I'll grab my bag." Dean told him, "Can you look after Beth while I grab it?"

"You're not taking Abbie and Beth?" Sam asked, frowning.

"No, Abbie's still sleeping, and I want to get going. It's not fair to drag them about while we check this out. I talked with Abbie about it last night, and Bobby's more than happy to help out with Beth." Dean handed Beth to Sam, he reappeared a few minutes later, "Ok let's go."

"K." Sam walked through to the kitchen. "Be good for Grandpa Bobby." He told Beth, while handing her to Bobby.

"She always is." Bobby smiled, as Dean kissed Beth's hair.

"OK, tell Abbie I'll call once we get stopped somewhere." Dean told Bobby, walking towards the front door, Beth watching.

"Da!" She squealed, holding her arms out to him.

"Shh, Bug, he'll be back soon." Bobby tried to calm her.

"Dean?" Sam asked, seeing his hesitation. "You ok?"

"Let's just go." Dean mumbled, opening the door and heading to the door, before his tears could fall.

(Later that morning)

"Dean and Sam get away ok?" Abbie asked Bobby, seeing him walking around the yard with Beth, pointing out various cars.

"Yeah, left about 8."

"How's Beth?"

"She's been fine, I was gonna put her down for her nap."

"I'll take her." Abbie took Beth back inside, and walked up to the bedroom, stopping when she seen Castiel there. "What's happened? Is it Dean? Oh my God-"

"You're not with him." Castiel stated.

"No, he's checking out some killer candy in Ohio with Sam."

"You didn't go."

"No, should I have?"

"It's unusual to see you separated." Castiel commented, "Since Bethany's arrival and Dean's resurrection."

"We're not surgically attached, Cas." Abbie laughed, "Why are you here? Not that it's not nice to see you, but you usually appear when something's wrong."

"I sense you feel troubled."

"Troubled?" Abbie asked, "Can't say I do, Cas." She lied.

"You blame yourself for Sam's actions, his...dealings with the demon, Ruby."

"How do you-" Abbie frowned at him. "God, is there anything private these days?"

"This is important, it threatens the very future of humanity." Castiel told her.

"How Cas?"

"This burden, this weight, it will become too much for you to bear, the guilt of your actions with Sam, while Dean was in Hell. It weighs on Sam, too. Someone will break sooner or later, Abbie."

"I can't tell him." She put Beth in her crib, "I won't do that to him. Dammit Cas, it was a stupid mistake, it meant nothing!"

"If that's all it was, why not tell Dean? Surely he would understand."

"You really don't understand people, do you Cas?"

"Admittedly, no." Castiel sighed, "You and Dean, it is imperative that you remain together, as husband and wife."

"We're not about to split up, because he's not going to find out."

"You may not tell him, Sam may not, how long before a demon tells him? He won't believe your lies forever Abbie." With that, Castiel disappeared.

(The next day)

"Abbie, tell me it's not true."

"What's not true, Dean?" Abbie asked, sinking down onto the sofa.

"You and Sam, did you sleep with my brother?"

"Dean, I-"

"Oh my God, you did." Dean hung up the phone before Abbie could say any more. She tried calling his cell, it was switched off. She decided to try Sam's phone.

"Hey, Abbie." Sam answered, quietly. "Now's not a good time."

"Tough. Sam, what the hell-"

"He knows." Sam told her, voice thick with tears. "Look, I'll call you back, ok? I really need to talk to Dean."

"What happened?"

"Uriel." Sam replied, hanging up.

"Shit." Abbie whispered, "Dammit."

"Abbie, kid, what's wrong?" Bobby noticed how she had paled, and was shaking. "Is it Dean?"

"I've screwed up so bad, Bobby, I-"

"He found out about you and Sam?" Bobby asked, sitting down beside her.

"You knew?"

Bobby nodded, "You and Sam slept through Beth's 4am bottle, I seen him asleep in your bed. He left the next day, didn't take a genius to figure it out."

"You must hate me, Bobby." Abbie sighed, "I'll get my stuff packed, I know he's like a son to you."

"As is Sam, sweetheart. You're like a daughter to me, and I know how messed up you and Sam were, I mean, not as you expected Dean to just come walking back in, is it?"

"Doesn't excuse it, though." Abbie stood up.

"Where you going?"

"Look, I know I have absolutely no right to ask you this, but would you be ok with Beth until Dean gets back?"

"Why? Where you going?"

"I can't face him, Bobby. I just-" She wiped her eyes, "I know there's a salt and burn in Cincinnati, I was doing some research on it last night. I can go and get that done with, let Dean cool down."

"Run away you mean?" Bobby raised his eyebrows. "Go on a hunt with no back up? Are you crazy?"

"He has my cell number. If he wants to talk, he'll call me." She reasoned, "Please, Bobby."

He sighed heavily, but seeing that time to think was best for everyone, nodded. "You want to take the old VW van?"

"If that's ok?"

"Sure, you go on and get packed up. Beth'll be fine with her Grandpa Bobby."

"Thanks Bobby."


	77. Chapter 77

77

Abbie threw her bag into the trunk, "You don't need to go, you know? Surely you and Dean should try and figure this out, work through it, for Bug at least." Bobby told her.

"I know, Bobby, I know I should, but you didn't hear him on the phone. He was so angry, hurt."

"You want me to talk to Dean?"

"No, I, uh, this is my mess, Bobby." She got in the car.

"Drive safe, kid." Bobby patted the side of the truck. "Wave goodbye to mommy, Bug."

Abbie had been driving for a few hours when she pulled into a rest stop, to grab a bottle of water. She decided to try Dean's cell from the pay phone. "You've reached Dean, leave a message." She sighed and hung up, just as her cell rang, she seen Sam's name on the screen.

"Abbie?"

"Yeah. How's Dean?"

"Angry."

"Dammit."

"Where are you?"

"Doesn't matter." Abbie told him.

"Yeah it does, Abbie."

"Does Dean wanna talk to me?" She asked, slightly hopeful.

"Not spoken to me apart from to tell me to make my own way back." Sam sighed, "I called Bobby, he said you were on a hunt."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Without back up."

"And?" Abbie asked, "What's the big deal?"

"Are you suicidal?"

"Why does it matter, Sam, huh? Dean's never gonna forgive me, figured I might as well do some good some where."

"You realise getting yourself hurt won't undo what's been done?"

"Well, might make me feel a little less shitty." Abbie reasoned, "Who the hell's Uriel, Sam? Why'd he tell Dean?"

"He's another angel." Sam explained, "Castiel's sidekick."

"Castiel knew he was gonna tell Dean."

"Uriel's a dick." Sam spat.

_(Flashback)_

_Sam entered their motel room, and seeing Castiel, pulled out his gun. "Who are you?"  
_

_Dean ran in behind him, "Sam! Sam, wait! It's Castiel. The angel." He seen another man, standing by the window. "Him, I don't know."_

Sam looked at Castiel, wonder on his face, Castiel smiled at him. "Hello Sam."

"Oh my God- er- uh- I didn't mean to- sorry. It's an honor, really, I- I've heard a lot about you." He reached out to shake Castiel's hand. Castiel, unsure of the custom, copied Sam.

"_And I, you. Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood."_

"Glad to see you've ceased your extracurricular activities." Uriel spoke up from his place by the window. "Let's keep it that way." 

"_Yeah, okay, chuckles." Dean didn't appreciate the threat._

"_Well, well, you really do support him no matter what." Uriel remarked._

"_Hey, he knows the ESP thing was wrong, you guys wanted him to stop, he stopped, end of."_

_Uriel smirked, Castiel sighed, knowing what was coming. "I cannot believe we are supposed to accept orders from this spineless-"_

"_Uriel." Castiel warned, "Stop. You know we shouldn't-"_

"_Spineless?" Dean snarled, "You survive four months in Hell and we'll see who's spineless-"_

_Uriel laughed, heartily. "God clearly has the wrong man for the job, how can you be expected to lead an army, when you let him do whatever he chooses?" Uriel looked up at Sam. "You know all about him and your wife."_

_"Sammy?" Dean was heartbroken, had ignored all the nagging thoughts since he'd gotten back. The way she'd called him Sam, the way Beth had pointed to him when he'd asked about Daddy, his hallucination, the demon's words. _

"_Dean, don't listen to him."_

"_Cas?" Dean asked, knowing he would be truthful._

"_It's true." Castiel nodded, sombrely._

"_One night, Dean, I swear, one night, she-she was upset, and we'd both had too much to drink-" Sam was making excuses, "I left the next day."_

"_The raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?"Castiel asked. _

"_We were too late. Another seal gone, so if you're finished destroying my life-"_

"Destroying your life?" Uriel laughed, "We merely told you the truth." Uriel vanished.

"_I'm sorry, Dean." Castiel told him, disappearing too. _

"_You had no right to tell him." Castiel told Uriel, "You know that we need them together for the continuation of the line."_

"_They already have a child, Castiel, the line is preserved. You are too close to these mud monkeys."_

"_Do not call them that, you have just split up a family, Uriel. Just because our family is not perfect, does not give you the right to do the same to these innocents."_

"_Innocents? Castiel? Abigail was unfaithful, with her husband's brother. Sam had relations with a demon, crossed a line. Dean broke the first seal. Again, I ask you, innocents?"_

"_It is not as simple as that, Uriel. Humans are different to us, they have emotions. The pain you have just inflicted, emotional pain, was uncalled for."_

"_Castiel, our father chose to give them free will, what they have done, they have brought on themselves."_

_(Back at the motel)_

_Dean hung up his phone and threw it across the room._

"_How could you, Sam?You're my brother, she's my wife! We were a family!"_

"_I'm sorry, Dean, I'm sorry, we never meant-"_

"_Never meant what? To get caught?"_

"_For any of it to happen, I swear to you!"_

"_Maybe I wasn't hallucinating, huh? Maybe you guys would have been happier if I'd stayed in Hell." _

"_God, no, Dean. We would never, never wish that you were still there." Sam put his hand on his shoulder, "You're my brother. I love you."_

"_Yeah? Hate to see how you treat someone you hate, Sam." _

"_Where are you going?" Sam asked, as Dean threw his stuff into his bag._

"_Away from you." Dean answered, "Don't even think about getting in the car. We're finished." _

"_Dean, please. I-"_

"_Stay away from me, stay away from Beth, she's **my **daughter, you hear me, Sam? Mine!" He stormed out of the door, slamming it hard behind him._

End Flashback

"At least tell me you're ok, Abbie." Sam sighed, "Maybe I can hitch to where you are, we can do this salt and burn, then face Dean together."

"Together?" Abbie asked, "You think he'll be cool if we roll up to Bobby's together? Look, I'll be fine. I just need to let him cool down."

"What about Beth?"

"She's safe with Bobby."

"She needs both her parents."

"Plenty of kids have separated parents, Sam." She shocked herself with her use of the word, 'separated'. "They survive, so will Beth."

"When will you be home?"

"Home?" She scoffed, home was where she, Dean, Beth, Sam and Bobby all lived happily ever after, not the war zone it was bound to be. "I dunno, Sam."

"I'll check in with you every day, ok?"

"I don't need a babysitter, Sam." She hung up, turning off her cell phone to prevent any more calls from Sam and Bobby.

"I told Uriel he was wrong." Castiel appeared behind her.

"And that's supposed to make a difference?"

"I am sorry."

"I told you it was a mistake, Castiel. Now you and your buddy have gone and broken up our family."

"Abbie-"

"What?"

"You and Dean, you must reconcile."

"I'll just get right on that." She snapped, "You and your angel buddies had better leave me the hell alone."

"But-"

"But what? Humanity is relying on Dean and me living happily ever after? Bit late for that! Leave me alone, Castiel. Please?"

"As you wish." Castiel answered, watching with concern as she got in the van and drove away.


	78. Chapter 78

78

Dean pulled into a motel after driving like a bat out of hell for several hours, ignoring calls from Sam and Abbie, eventually turning off his phone. He booked a single room for the night, and pulled out the bottle of whiskey from the glove box, and settled in the room for the night. He checked his cell, 45 missed calls in total, 20 from Abbie, 18 from Sam, 5 from Bobby and 2 from an unknown number.

He'd barely had the phone switched on for 5 minutes when it started ringing. The screen announced it was a call from Bobby's cell. He contemplated ignoring the call, but reasoning that Bobby was nothing to do with the argument, and maybe he was calling about Beth, he answered.

"Hey Bobby."

"Dean, thank god." The relief in Bobby's voice was evident. "You forgotten how to answer your phone?"

"Didn't feel like talking." Dean stated, taking a long drink of his whiskey.

"How bout giving me peace of mind, huh?"

"Sorry, Bobby, I didn't think." Dean sighed, "I'm guessing you know everything now."

"Well, yeah, Abbie explained."

"Did you know?"

"Not for sure, Dean." Bobby answered, "Not until today when Abbie took off outta here."

"She's taken Beth away?" Dean asked, furious.

"No, no. Bug's here, with me."

"She's walked out on our daughter?"

"Not walked out, exactly, she's taking on a salt and burn in Cincinnati, figured you could do with time to think."

"What is there to think about Bobby? Her and Sam slept together!"

"While you were dead, Dean. Dead. Last time I checked, vows were pretty much 'til death do you part' and you were, well, dead."

"So that makes it ok?" Dean asked, frustrated.

"Sam left the next day, nothing else happened, he cut himself off from us. He knew it was wrong, believe me, they both did."

"Still slept together-"

"While both very upset and judging by the empty bottles, very drunk. You don't understand what it was like with you gone, Dean. They were both devastated, it's no wonder that something like this happened."

"So it's my fault for dying, thanks for your overwhelming support Bobby."

"I'm not saying that." Bobby sighed, "Just though you might like to know that Beth's here, Abbie's out there hunting without back up, and Sam's gonna be back here in two days, what with buses and all."

"Well, Abbie's just being stupid, and I don't think Sam and I would've survived being cooped up together in the Impala."

"That's it?You're not worried about her? I know you're angry, but you don't turn feelings on and off like a damn faucet."

"Clearly she did when I died, Bobby. I'll come and collect Beth tomorrow afternoon."

"Collect Beth? I'm not calling so you can come take her away from her home."

"Why are you calling Bobby?" Dean asked, "If it's not to take Beth off your hands-"

"I'm worried about you, we all are."

"No need, I'm fine." Dean told him, "I'll be back tomorrow, give Beth a hug for me."

"I will, Dean. You take care of yourself."

Dean hung up the phone, and stared at his whiskey. He contemplated drinking more, when he thought about his daughter, abandoned by her mother. He decided to check out of the motel and continue the drive to South Dakota and Bobby's.

Bobby meanwhile was talking to Sam. "I dunno Sam, he's still really pissed."

"I understand, Bobby. I'll crash at the motel in town when I get back."

"Might be best, although, I dunno if he'll be staying here. He said he was coming to collect Beth."

"He's taking her away?"

"Maybe, Sam."

"He's punishing us, by taking her away." Sam sighed at the thought of his niece caught in the middle of everything.

"I don't think that's it. He feels betrayed by all of us, she's the only one he can trust." Bobby explained, "He just needs to feel that not everything's changed, pretend for a day or so it's not all falling apart."

"I called Abbie."

"She ok? She's not answered any of my calls."

"Being stubborn and practically suicidal, refused to tell me where she was."

"Cincinnati I assume." Bobby informed him, "Salt and burn out near the lake going by the notes she left. She's got that old van, the VW."

"Thanks Bobby." Sam grinned, hanging up, and checking the bus timetable for the next bus that would take him to the lake.

(The next night)

Sam arrived at a motel near the lake, and walked up to reception. "Ummm hey, I was wondering if you'd seen this girl, she's my sister." He produced a photo of Abbie taken a few months before.

"Sister?" The man eyed Sam suspiciously. "What's her name?"

"Abbie." The man raised his eyebrows. "Please, I'm worried about her, sir, if you've seen her-"

"Leave a cell number, I'll call if she checks in."

Sam smiled gratefully at the man, "Thank you." He scribbled his number down and handed it to the man, "Are there any other motels I could check?"

"Not for a few miles or so. There's the 'Super Seven' and a 'Golden Sun'."

"Thanks again." Sam walked out of the motel.

"What did he want?" The man's wife asked.

"He was asking after that chick that came in all banged up earlier."

"You think he did it?"

"Did you see the size of him? Course I think he did it. I'd have knocked him on his ass if I wasn't so sure he'd squash me like a damn bug too."

"Damn shame." His wife shook her head, "You seen her since she checked in?"

"Nope, she's not checked out, van's still parked out back, maybe one of us should check on her, she was pretty rough."

"I'll go." His wife offered, taking the spare key to the room. She walked up to the door, "Sweetheart, it's just May from the front desk, you ok?"

"I'm fine." Abbie answered, weakly.

"Well how about you open the door and let me see for myself?" There was no answer, "Look, I've got a key and I'm gonna see you're ok, and I'd much rather you just let me in, ok?" A few minutes later and the door opened. "Well, that's a broken wrist if ever I saw one, we should get you to the ER or clinic at least."

"Yeah..." Abbie sighed, "I guess."

"Don't worry about insurance, it's a county hospital." May told her, "I'll drive you, God only knows how you drove yourself here. What happened to you?"

"Got mugged." Abbie lied, May would have thought she was crazy if she told her a ghost had attacked her, making her fall awkwardly into an open grave, while she attempted to salt and burn it's remains.

"They take anything?" May eyed Abbie's purse on the side table. Cell phone on the bed.

"No, I fought it-uh-them off."

"You hurt anywhere else?" May looked her up and down, "That ankle looks bad." She noticed how Abbie struggled to put weight on it. "C'mon, we'll grab you a sandwich at the clinic, ok?"

"I really-"

"Look, it's none of my business, I know, but you don't need to take this, from any guy."

"Guy?" Abbie frowned, "Oh..." She realised May had assumed an abusive partner was to blame. "It's not like that."

"No, never is." May sighed, "Put your good arm around my waist, we'll get you out to my car, ok?"

"I can manage."

"Sweetheart, you can barely stand, you look like you've gone ten rounds with a truck, and lost. Not surprising given that he's some sorta sasquatch."

"Sasquatch?"

"I wasn't gonna say anything, but, well, there was a guy here, looking for you. Said he was your brother. Bob sent him on his way, said we hadn't seen you. That who you're running from, who did this to you?"

"Sam? God no, he would never hurt a fly."

"You don't need to be scared of him now."

"He was here, looking for me?" Abbie asked, "When?"

"Just before I came to check on you, left his cell number in case we seen you."

"Dammit, Sam." Abbie whispered, as they walked out to the car.

"You want me to call him for you? Maybe he can meet us at the hospital, he was worried about you...I'll have Bob call him, huh? Just you sit tight." She went back to reception, returning a few minutes later. "He's gonna meet us there."

Sam hung up, and grabbed a cab to the hospital, running inside to the clinic, "I'm looking for Abbie Win-" He thought for a moment, what alias would she be using, "West." Given the current situation, he guessed she wouldn't be Winchester.

"Sam?" May asked, recognising him from earlier.

"Where is she? Is-is she ok?"

"She's with the doctor."

"Thank you for bringing her in." Sam sat down beside May.

"I'm sorry we misled you, but when a young woman comes in, in the state she was in, then a guy shows up looking for her..."

"I understand." Sam swallowed thickly, then let out a sigh. "This is all my fault."

"No it's not."

"It's my fault she argued with Dean, my fault she was out there on her own. She should be at home with him and Beth."

"Dean? Beth?"

"Her husband, my brother. Beth's their daughter, she's six months old." Sam pulled out a picture of all three together.

"Happy family." May smiled.

"Used to be." Sam answered, looking at the picture.

"Dean didn't..." She motioned towards the room where Abbie was.

"Oh my God, no. You think I'd be out here to take her home if he'd done that?"

"Why are you here and not him?"

"He's, umm, with Beth." Sam lied.

"Mrs Drake?" The doctor came out of Abbie's room, "You were right about that wrist, ankle's just a bad sprain, the rest of the bruises will heal up with some rest." Abbie emerged from the room, wrist in a cast and sling, cane to help her walk.

"Hey you." Sam walked over to her, "Come on, I'm taking you home, where you belong."

"What about Dean?"

"He'll just need to get over it. I'll call Bobby, give him a heads up. You wanna tell me what happened?"

"Salt and burn went a bit wrong, is all." She sighed, "Let's go pick up the van and go home."

"Home..." Abbie repeated, wondering what waited for her in South Dakota.


	79. Chapter 79

79

Dean arrived back at Bobby's early the next morning and sat in the Impala just looking at the house. So much had changed since last time he'd been here. Now, his marriage was in serious trouble, his wife and brother had betrayed him. "You gonna sit there all morning, or you gonna actually come inside?" Bobby had appeared beside the car, Beth in his arms.

"Hey Bobby." Dean greeted him, getting out of the car, "Hiya Beth." Dean managed to smile, "C'mere." He took her from Bobby, and walked inside.

"Sam called last night-"

"I don't wanna hear what he has to say, Bobby." Dean sighed, sitting on the sofa.

"Fine." Bobby answered, "I'm telling you anyhow."

"Bobby-"

"Abbie got hurt on the hunt."

"Hurt?" Dean asked, throat dry. "Bad?"

"Enough to need a hospital."

"Hospital? She never called."

"Would you have answered her call, Dean?" Dean just looked down, "Thought so. She didn't call anyone. He tracked her down to a motel, the owner's wife had taken her to the hospital. He found her there." Dean nodded in understanding. "They'll be back tomorrow."

"K."

"K? That's all you have to say?" Bobby was incredulous. "Your wife, Dean, wife, got her ass handed to her by a spirit. She's broken her wrist, sprained her ankle and god knows what else, and all you say is ok."

"What am I supposed to say, Bobby? Sam's clearly got things under control."

"Your Daddy's an idjit, Beth." Bobby walked into the kitchen, leaving Dean alone with Beth. Bobby watched from the kitchen as Dean pulled out his cell phone, contemplating calling someone.

"Daddy's just tired, Beth. He was on the road all night." Dean sighed, putting his phone away. "You think I should call your mom, don't you?" Beth just played with his amulet. "Maybe later." Dean decided.

(On the road)

"How's the pain?" Sam asked Abbie, "You need more painkillers?"

"I'm good." Abbie answered, staring out of the window.

"You should've called me the second you got hurt, you think killing yourself is gonna help?"

"I'm not dead, Sam." Abbie muttered, "It's a couple of broken bones, no biggie."

"What if I hadn't found you?"

"I'd be recovering in my motel room."

"You wouldn't be coming home?" Sam asked.

"Slight driving issue." Abbie held up her arm in the cast.

"You know what I mean." Sam huffed, "Were you just gonna stay away? What about Beth, huh? You know Dean's on his way to Bobby's to get her."

"He's her father, Sam. He's allowed to see his daughter. She's better off with him at the moment, not as if I can do much." Abbie reasoned.

"What if he takes her away?"

"He wouldn't do that." Abbie told him, "I know him, he wouldn't make Beth grow up without her mom. He doesn't want that for her."

"That was before we...you know?" Sam reminded her. "Let's just get back to Bobby's huh?"

(At Bobby's)

Dean was lying awake on his and Abbie's bed, when Castiel appeared. "You and Abbie have not yet spoken to each other."

"Nope." Dean told him.

"You must reconcile."

"Says who?"

"God." Castiel answered simply.

"Yeah right, clearly God doesn't have a cheating wife." Castiel frowned at Dean.

"Maybe I have misunderstood the concept of cheating, I assumed a relationship ended when one partner died, and any new relationships by that were unrelated to the previous."

"You're not really helping, Cas." Dean grew angry. "Bottom line, my wife and brother-" Dean couldn't even bring himself to say it.

"It's a unique situation, with your resurrection, granted. Still, it is imperative that you reconcile. For humanity. You, Sam and Abbie must work together to stop Lilith breaking the seals."

"Dammit, Cas, can't you just let me be? Sort out my own problems for once, without worrying about the rest of freaking humanity?" Dean exclaimed.

"See that you do that." Castiel ordered, as he disappeared.

Dean looked at his phone, thinking about what Castiel had said, what Bobby had said, Sam's protests about it being a drunken mistake, brought on by their mutual upset and devastation at his demise. He called Abbie's cell, frowning when she didn't pick up. He decided to call Sam's cell.

"Dean?" Sam answered his phone, shocked. "Is that you?"

"Abbie with you?"

"Yeah, she's just napping in the back of the van, you know how the painkillers knock her out."

"She hurt bad?"

"Nothing a cast and few weeks rest won't fix."

"Good." Dean nodded, "When will you be back?"

"If we drive right through, we can make it by late on tonight."

"I'll see you then." Dean told him, ready to hang up.

"Dean?" Sam asked, "Are we ok?"

"We just need to be if we're gonna stop Lilith breaking seals don't we?" Dean told him, hanging up the phone. He walked back downstairs to see Bobby watching TV.

"You call her yet?"

"No answer." Dean answered, "Called Sam."

"What changed your mind?"

"Just thinking about what everyone said, plus Cas says we need to work together to stop Lilith breaking the seals. And while I'm pissed, I can see why it happened, doesn't make it easier, but I can understand."

"Good, Dean." Bobby smiled at him, patting him on the shoulder. "They're both sorrier than you know."

"You think I was a dick?"

"No, son, I don't. I think you were hurt more than angry. I think Abbie was right to let you cool down."

"She shouldn't have went on a hunt, alone."

"I think it was her way of punishing herself for what she did to you." Bobby explained, "I told her she didn't need to go, but she was determined to go and do some good somewhere. Go easy on her when she gets back."

"I will, Bobby." Dean told him, as he settled on the couch waiting for them to come home.


	80. Chapter 80

80

Abbie woke up from dosing in the back of the van, "Sam?" She asked sleepily, "Where are we?"

"About an hour away from Bobby's." He answered.

"Are we going to Bobby's?" Abbie asked, "I thought you wanted to stay at a motel tonight."

"Decided to just keep driving."

"An hour away, huh?" Abbie was nervous.

"Dean called." Sam told her, noting a look of apprehension on her face. "He's ok. Was worried about you."

"Why did he call you?"

"You were sleeping and didn't hear your phone."

"Oh." Sam noticed a small smile on her face, sigh of relief. "He's ok?"

"Now he's had time to process everything, he's won't be Mr Sunshine and Rainbows, but he didn't tell me not to come to Bobby's, which I think is progress. Said he'd see us when we got back, so he's not going anywhere."

"Sam, pull over."

"Abbie, what-" He noticed her pale. "Whoa, whoa." He pulled over, and helped her out of the van, just as she emptied the contents of her stomach at the side of the road. He rubbed her back, "You ok?"

"Super." She sighed, "What am I gonna say to him, Sam? Sorry doesn't quite cut it."

"Well, it's all we have." Sam told her, "It'll need to do. You good to go?"

"You think Dean's gonna be ok when we get back? When he sees us together?"

"Like you pointed out, not as if you could drive yourself back with that cast." Sam reasoned, "It'll be ok." Sam helped her back into the van. "Try sleep some more, I'll wake you when we get back, ok?" She settled into her seat, and Sam fixed a blanket over her. "Just holler if you need me to stop."

"I will." She yawned, trying to fall asleep again.

An hour later, Sam was parking the van in Bobby's yard. He sat for a moment, noticing Abbie still asleep, and the living room light on, a figure pacing back and forth in the room. "Is that mommy, Beth?" Dean asked his daughter, looking out of the window, seeing the van there. "Will we go and say hi?" He walked out, unsure of exactly how he was going to feel, seeing her for the first time since the revelation.

"Hi." Sam greeted him nervously, getting out of the van, grabbing his and Abbie's bag. "She's asleep."

"Thanks Sam." He walked over to the passenger side of the van, intent on waking Abbie, gasping slightly when he seen the bruising evident on her face, the cast on her arm. "Shit..." He whispered, brushing her bangs from her forehead, noting a gash at her hairline, not bad enough to require stitches, but bad enough to hurt like hell when Abbie was up to washing her hair. Sam dumped Abbie's bag in her bedroom, then dumped his own on his own bed downstairs. He frowned when he didn't hear Dean and Abbie come back into the house, and decided to look outside. He seen Dean standing staring at Abbie, carding a hand through her hair. Unsure whether or not to offer to help, he watched a moment longer, until Dean sniffed, wiped a tear from his eye, and walked back towards the house, "Can you take Beth?" Dean asked him.

"Sure." Sam answered, taking her inside, while Dean lifted Abbie from the car, gently.

"Dean?" Abbie asked.

"Shhh, go on back to sleep, we can talk in the morning." He told her, walking inside.

"Beth's in her crib." Sam told him, quietly. "You need anything?"

"I just wanna get her upstairs." Dean continued up to the bedroom, placing her on the bed and covering her with the duvet.

"I'm sorry, Dean." She opened her eyes to look at him.

"Me too, Abs." He could feel tears rising. "Me too."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for."

"If I'd answered your calls, listened to you, you wouldn't have gone out there and got yourself hurt." He sighed, "I don't deserve you or Beth."

"What are you talking about?" Abbie was still half asleep. "Course you do..." She yawned again, her eyes closing.

"Hell, I remember it all, I didn't deserve to be saved, and I don't deserve your forgiveness either." Dean laid down beside Abbie, knowing she hadn't heard him, trying desperately to forget his actions in Hell.

(Next morning)

"Mornin' Sam." Bobby greeted him, seeing him watching tv, "Abbie here too? When'd you get back?"

"About midnight. Abbie's upstairs with Dean and Beth." Sam explained, following him through to the kitchen.

"Well, I've not heard any shouting or things being thrown, so that's a good sign." Bobby smirked, "Clever move of Abbie, getting herself all injured." He laughed lightly.

"I don't think it was intentional, Bobby." Sam was totally serious, "She could've been killed, I mean, no back up, Bobby."

"Not a mistake she'll make again." Dean walked into the kitchen with Beth, "Don't suppose there's any coffee ready?"

"I'll make some, I can give Beth her breakfast too, in fact why don't you go back upstairs to Abbie? I can bring it up to you." Sam offered, already standing to make coffee. "Maybe even some toast, eggs and bacon."

"Sam, stop trying so hard, seriously, you're freaking me out." Dean told him.

"Sorry." Sam mumbled.

"That's not a no to the breakfast in bed." Dean informed him, "Get cooking." He fixed Beth into her high chair and started making her breakfast.

(Upstairs)

Abbie lay asleep, unaware of Dean and Beth's absence until a weight shifting on the bed woke her. "Cas?" She squinted, seeing him sitting on the edge of the bed. "What do you want?"

"You are angry." He observed. "It was not me who told Dean."

"Yeah, so you said. What do you want, Cas? Dean's gonna pitch a fit if he finds you here."

"Merely ensuring yours and Dean's relationship is back to normal."

"It's not normal, but we're not about to kill each other either."

"You're injured." Castiel noted.

"Spirits don't like it when you try to take them out."

"I was otherwise engaged or else I would have protected you."

"You're not my babysitter, Cas. It's fine."

Dean chose that particular moment to walk back into the bedroom, with breakfast. "What do you want, Cas? Come to try and wreck everything? We're working through it."

"It was Uriel, Dean. I would not have informed you. I realise the importance of your union."

"So, you here to fix Abbie?"

"It is not my job to follow you like a healer." Castiel explained, " In any case, I cannot heal her until she forgives herself, believes that she deserves to be healed." Castiel explained, standing. "I shall leave now, I sense you have much to discuss." He disappeared.

"Breakfast, courtesy of Sam." Dean handed her a coffee.

"Did you lose Beth along the way?"

"Again, Sam. He's offered to give her breakfast." Dean turned serious. "You should just let Cas heal you."

"I'm sor-"

"Dammit, Abbie, stop apologising. We've all done things we're not proud of." Dean answered, biting into his toast. "While I'm not totally over this, we can work through it."

"Can we?" Abbie asked, focussing on her coffee.

"You and Beth are the best things to happen to me, I'm not throwing that away over one mistake." Dean told her. "Now eat up."

Sam stood outside the door, ready to return Beth to her parents, after her breakfast, but on hearing Dean and Abbie agree to work things out, decided to give them the space they needed.


	81. Chapter 81

81

"You still have Bug." Bobby pointed out as Sam walked back into the kitchen.

"Didn't want to disturb Dean and Abbie." Sam explained sitting down with her.

"I see." Bobby smirked, "You reckon Beth's gonna be a big sister?"

"Not like that, Bobby, God. They were talking, working things out I think." Sam told him, "I thought it best to leave them to it."

"That's probably wise." Bobby answered, "Which begs the question..." He motioned to Beth, "What are we gonna do today? I had today pencilled in to play peace keeper."

"For starters, I'm thinking a bath for this one, if Dean doesn't mind."

"Why would he mind?" Bobby frowned.

"He thinks I'm muscling in on raising Beth, I guess I just got used to looking out for her when Dean was gone. I never got a chance to be a dad with Jess, and being Beth's uncle was the next best thing. I don't want to upset him further."

"It won't."

"He told me to stay away from her, that she was _**his **_daughter."

"He was upset, Sam." Bobby reasoned, "Who put Beth to bed last night?"

"I did."

"Who asked you to?"

"Dean." Sam smiled, slightly. "Come on, stinky, bath time." He stood up with Beth.

"I need to pick up some car parts in town later, you guys wanna come with me?"

"Sure, you wanna go shopping with Grandpa, Beth?" Sam asked her, she grabbed for his nose. "Is that a yes? Huh? We'll be back when Beth smells better." Sam laughed, walking up to the bathroom.

"Our daughter does not smell!" Dean yelled from the bedroom, hearing Sam's comment.

"Yeah, she does, Dean. She's filled her diaper!" Sam called back.

"Well change her then." Dean laughed back. "That's what uncles do best!"

"Thanks Sam." He could he Abbie laughing too.

"I think your mom and dad are gonna be fine, Beth." Sam whispered to her, as he got her bath ready.

(That afternoon)

"Half expected Sam to bring lunch too." Dean mumbled, "Guess breakfast was it, I underestimated his guilt."

"Umm, breakfast, plus bathing Beth and taking care of her all morning's pretty good, I wouldn't be complaining, Dean." Abbie told him, hobbling to the bedroom door. "They must be out, it's too quiet in here." She followed Dean to the stairs, walking slowly down.

"According to this note, they are buying car parts with Grandpa Bobby. Beth's got great handwriting for a six month old." He commented, screwing up the paper, and tossing it in the waste bin. "So, what's bugging you?"

"Bugging me?" Abbie asked, "Other than Sam and-"

"Don't need reminding about that." Dean told her. "What else?"

"Ruby told me it was my fault that Sam went to her, used his powers."

"Damn Ruby." Dean sighed, "She knew about-" Abbie nodded, "Last to know as usual."

"I was protecting you, or thought I was." She explained.

"She's lying." Dean stated, "Think about it, Beth knew her, Sam left the morning after...it's not your fault. Man, if I get my hands on her-"

"He went after Lilith because he felt guilty, because of..."

"Well, Ruby's gone, Sam's not using his powers, everything's out in the open. We're gonna be fine, Abbie."

"You think?"

"I know." He assured her, sitting beside her on the sofa, wrapping an arm around her. "Trust me."

"Last night, you thought you didn't deserve me or Beth...why?"

"Like I said, we've all done things we're not proud of." Dean sighed, "That's all."

"Was it to do with Hell? You remember?"

"Abbie-"

"You do, don't you? What happened to make you feel like you didn't deserve us?"

"I don't remember."

"Okay. Then look me in the eye and tell me you don't remember a thing from your time down under."

"I don't remember, Abs."

"I just want to help." She told him, "Let me help."

"I don't need your help, because I don't remember. Hey, why don't we call Bobby, tell him it's safe for them to come home?"

"Dean, please."

"Don't push me on it, please. I just wanna forget all that ever happened, ok?"

"K." She answered and struggled to stand and hobbled through to the kitchen, "Call Bobby. I've missed Beth."

"Her first proper word's gonna be carburettor." Dean groaned, pulling out his cell phone, while Abbie made a coffee.

"Dean does remember." A voice startled her.

"Who are you?"

"Uriel, I do not believe we have been introduced." He held his hand out.

"Uriel? As in the Uriel who tried to break up my marriage, my family?"

"Like I said, I was only telling the truth."

"I'm done with you angels. Sam was right, you are a dick."

"Sam? Still siding with him?"

"Quit stirring it, ass hat." Abbie warned.

"You should tell your husband to get off his high horse, what you and Sam did was nothing compared to he did in Hell." He reached out to touch her, removing her cast. "He's right when he says he doesn't deserve to be happy."

"Well, we'll have to agree to disagree on that point." Abbie sniped, "Now if you'll excuse me, I was making my husband a cup of coffee. Thanks for the healing, you can go."

Uriel laughed heartily, "You would make a better leader." He disappeared, as Dean arrived back in the kitchen.

"Cas?" He asked, looking around, after seeing Abbie's healed wrist.

"It was the other one. Uri Gellar or whatever."

"Uriel was here?" Dean's nostrils flared in fury. "Where is he?"

"Gone, just came to stir things up. I didn't let him."

"What did he say?"

"You remember Hell, things you did..." Dean opened his mouth to protest, "You don't wanna talk about it, I get it. But do you remember?"

"I..." Dean sighed and nodded. "I can't talk-"

"Well, if you do, I'm here, k? We agreed we get through this together." She hugged him, wondering what exactly was plaguing Dean.


	82. Chapter 82

82

"Hey guys, we're back." Sam called, walking back into the house with Bobby. "Guys?"

"They here?" Bobby asked, following with Beth.

"In the kitchen." Abbie shouted back, walking out. "Coffee?"

"That'd be great." Sam replied, then realised that she was walking ok and was minus a cast. "Umm, didn't you have a cast?" He frowned following her.

"Uriel popped in. You were right, he's a dick." Abbie explained.

"What did he say?"

"Dean remembers Hell, and what he did there was worse that what we did."

"Dick." Sam muttered, "Does he remember?"

"He's not talking about it, but he does. And he doesn't want to talk to me about it."

"Where is he?" Sam asked, noting his absence.

"He's my husband, Sam, we're supposed to talk about things. He shouldn't be coping with this on his own." She could feel tears welling in her eyes, and rubbed at her eyes. "Maybe we're not as ok as we were. He's upstairs."

"I think I know what'll cheer him up." Sam grinned, walking back out.

"Hey Bobby. Was Beth ok for you?" Abbie asked as he walked into the kitchen with a laughing Beth.

"Course she was." Bobby answered, "She loves shopping with Grandpa Bobby. No cast?"

"Uriel." Abbie explained.

"Oh." Bobby nodded, "Dean?"

"Upstairs, Sam said he had something to cheer him up."

"K, where is it?" Bobby could hear Dean asking Sam.

"We need Beth for it." Sam told him, "You're gonna love this." He walked through to the kitchen, taking Beth from Bobby, "C'mon, Beth." He walked back out to the lounge followed by Abbie and Bobby. "Hold Beth for a second." He handed her to Dean, and produced a large box, "Now, I know it's pink and not an Impala...but..."

"Oh my God." Dean laughed, Sam had apparently bought a baby walker, shaped like a car. "She's gonna be independently mobile."

"She's gonna wreck my house." Bobby mumbled, watching Dean place her in the walker. "And she's gonna be laughing when she does it."

"I think she likes it." Abbie grinned. "Good pick, Sam."

"I also found a hunt. Up in Washington, eyewitness reports of a ghost that's been haunting the showers of a women's health facility. The victim claims that the ghost threw her down a flight of stairs."

"Well, women, showers. We gotta save these people." Dean told Sam, seriously. "They could be in real danger. You wanna come to Washington with Mommy and Daddy, Beth?"

"Are we invited?" Abbie laughed, given Dean's showers remark.

"Course you are." Dean answered, picking Beth up. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Uncle Sam takes your car. Let's go get you packed up." He walked back upstairs with Beth.

"Business as normal then?" Bobby asked.

"Looks like." Sam offered a smile. "I'll go put this in the trunk." He picked up Beth's walker.

(On the road)

"So, I'm gonna speak to the victim, find out exactly what happened." Sam decided, "Local paper says Candace Armstrong claims she was thrown down the stairs by an unseen force."

"Poltergeist?" Dean asked, curious.

"I dunno, the 'unseen force' then called to the victim by name." Sam quoted the article.

"Called her by name?" Abbie repeated, "Weird."

(Next morning)

"I'm not surprised the spirit world chose to make contact with me. I'm something of a... natural sensitive." The victim, Candace was telling Sam as he interviewed her, while Dean, Abbie and Beth sat at a table beside them.

"I can sense that about you, Candace, that whole... sensitive thing." Sam told her, glaring at Dean who was stifling laughter.

"So, what did you say you're calling your book?"Candace asked him, turning to frown at Dean, who cleared his throat and stopped laughing, focussing instead on feeding his daughter.

"Oh, well, um... Well, the working title is... "Supernatural." Yeah, I've been crossing the country, gathering stories like yours. But, anyways, you were telling me about your encounter."

"Yes. Well once I saw the apparition, that's when I started to run."

Sam found himself distracted by Beth's laughing at Dean while he made faces at her. He turned back to Candace, "And you said the ghost chased you?"

"Not just that, it kept yelling, "Mrs. Armstrong! Mrs. Armstrong!" And that's when I hit the stairs and fell."

"You fell? The ghost didn't push you."

"Oh, I don't - I don't know. I mean, I think it did. Maybe."

"Did you feel like it meant to hurt you, like it was violent,or..." Sam was getting bored of the interview, his victim seeming crazier by the minute.

"It was a ghost. I'm lucky to be alive. Anyway, I was at the bottom of the stairs, and that's when it got weird, it helped me up."

"Say again?" Sam frowned, things were getting interesting.

"Yeah. It helped me up. And it kept saying over and over, "Please, don't tell my mom.""

"Yeah, that's weird." Sam confirmed, distracted again by Beth's antics.

"Broody?" Candace asked, following his gaze. "She's cute."

"My niece actually."Sam explained, "The book's kinda a family project."

"Ok, well glad I could help you out." Candace smiled, getting up and walking away.

(Later that afternoon)

"Well, you pick up anything?" Sam asked Dean.

"No EMF in the shower or anywhere else. This place is clean." Dean told him with a sigh.

"Yeah. I'm not surprised. I kind of got the feeling back there that crazy pushed Mrs. Armstrong down the stairs."

"I gotta tell you, I'm pretty disappointed." Dean murmured.

"You wanted to save naked women." Sam laughed.

"Damn right I wanted to save some naked women."

"Let's not tell your wife that, huh?" Sam told him, "I don't think anything's happening here."

"Or not." Dean answered, watching a man telling a cop he'd seen Bigfoot.

(That evening)

"Look Beth, a wishing well. You wanna make a wish, huh?" Abbie was chatting to Beth, while she waited on Dean and Sam. She threw a coin in for each of them, as her cellphone rang.

"Hey Abs, where are you and Beth at?" It was Dean on his way back from a strange encounter with a suicidal teddy bear.

"That restaurant from earlier, thought I'd pick us up some dinner."

"The one with the wishing well out back?"

"Yeah, Beth and I just made a wish." She heard Dean sigh, "What's wrong?"

"I just hope you wished for something nice, 'cause it seems to be granting wishes."

"No way." Abbie laughed, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously. No more wishing until I get there, ok?"

"Sure thing." Abbie told him, wondering what could be so bad about a wish being granted, all she wanted was Dean to forgive her and Sam, God alone knew what their daughter had wished for.

(Ten minutes later)

"Anything weird happen?" Dean asked her, jogging up to them.

"Not so far."

"Good, good." He threw a coin into the fountain.

"Hey, you said-" Abbie smacked his arm as a delivery guy appeared.

"Somebody order a footlong Italian with jalapeño?"

"Over here." Dean grinned. "I think it works, dude. That was pretty specific."

"The teddy bear, the sandwich..." Sam thought out loud.

"Teddy bear?" Abbie asked, frowning.

"Let's just hope Beth didn't wish for her teddy to come to life." Sam told her.

"Mm. I'm guessing this." Dean pointed to an article about a local man winning the lottery.

"I'm guessing that." Sam pointed out the couple next table.

"Well, that definitely goes on the list. What are we supposed to do, huh? Stop people's wishes from coming true? Sounds like kind of a douche-Ey thing to do."

"Yeah, maybe. But come on, man. When has something like this ever come without a price tag? And usually a deadly one."

"I don't know. It's a damn good sandwich." Dean argued, mouth full. "Let's check out the fountain."

They drained the fountain and started looking through all the coins.

"Typical fountain, plaster Buddha. Nothing I can see." Sam concluded.

"Sam, come on. Aren't you a little bit tempted?" Abbie asked him, "Nothing bad's happened."

"No. Wouldn't be real. I wouldn't trust it."

"I don't know. That bear seemed pretty real." Dean added, "Come on, if you could wish yourself back, you know, before it all started... Think about it .You'd be some big yuppie lawyer with a nice car and a white picket fence."

"Not what I'd wish for."

"Seriously?" Abbie asked, surprised.

"It's too late to go back to our old lives, Dean. I'm not that guy anymore." Sam shook his head, "

I'd want Lilith's head on a plate. Bloody."

"Who doesn't?" Abbie commented.

"What is that?" Dean pointed out an unusual coin.

"Some kind of old coin. I don't recognize the markings." Sam tried to pull the coin out for a better look. "Is that welded on there?"

"Why don't you take Beth back to the car, baby. We're gonna prise this damn coin off." Dean told Abbie, followed by a kiss to her forehead, same for Beth.

"Sure." Abbie smiled, glad of the affection he was showing, maybe her wish was coming true.

(A half hour later)

"Damn coin." Dean muttered, "Broke my freaking hammer."

"It's still stuck?" Abbie asked, over the sound of a wailing Beth.

"What gives with the munchkin?" Dean asked, frowning at his daughter.

"I dunno, she was fine in the restaurant, started screaming when I put her in her car seat." She unstrapped Beth, who calmed immediately. "Shhhh..." Once she had stopped screaming, she put her back into the seat, only for the crying to start up again. "Drive slow, looks like the seat's a no go tonight."

They slowly drove back to the motel, and walked inside, all relieved Beth was asleep. "I'll put her in her crib." Dean took her from Abbie gently. "Awww come on!" He sighed, as she screamed as soon as she was placed in the crib.

"Who thinksBeth wished for cuddles?" Abbie raised her eyebrows.

"Seriously, Beth?" Dean sat down on the bed.

"Coin's magical." Sam commented.

"Boy, I'd say. I think it's hoodoo that's protecting the well. I don't think we can destroy this."

"All right, you look into the coin. I need to borrow Abbie."

"Where you going?" Dean asked, Beth still in his arms.

"Something just occurred to me. It won't take long. Just remember not to put Beth down."

"Hardly think she's gonna let me forget." Dean grumbled, looking down at his daughter, sleeping peacefully for now. "Hurry back."

"We will." Abbie told him, following Sam out.


	83. Chapter 83

Thanks for the kind messages, the wedding and honeymoon were awesome! USA was sooo cool...

Remember to check Chapter 82...I replaced my Author's Note with a real chapter.

Anyhoos, please keep reading and letting me know what you think!

Alz

83

"So, what do you need me for?" Abbie asked Sam, as they drove back into town.

"I wanna catch our ghost." Sam explained.

"How?"

"By kinda using you as bait. You just need to get a shower...or at least pretend to."

"You want me to prance about in a towel to trap a ghost?"

"If it makes any difference, I don't think it's a ghost."

"Comforting." Abbie told him, heading towards the ladies changing room.

"K, I'll just be behind the door, ok?"

"K." Abbie walked in, and headed into the shower. A few moments later and she was wrapped in a towel, brushing her hair. She glanced into the mirror, seeing Sam behind the door. He grabbed for something she couldn't see.

"What?" The invisible guy cried.

"Good job Abs." Sam praised.

"I'm just gonna get changed." She disappeared towards a cubicle.

"So, you can turn it on and off, huh?" Sam asked the invisible guy.

"How... How did you know that I was..."

"You actually walked up to a wishing well, dropped a dime, and wished to be invisible so you could spy on women in the shower?"

"N-No. No. N-No,no,no. That's crazy."

"Put on some pants. And stay visible. And quit perving on my sister in law, got it?" Sam was well pissed off.

"O-Okay." The guy stuttered.

"Abs, problem solved, no ghost, just an invisible pervert." Sam told her, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." She tied her hair back, and walked back out of the changing room, throwing the now embarrassed pervert a dirty look as she went by. They had just reached the Impala when her cell phone rang. "Hey Dean. How's Beth?"

"The same." Dean was clearly exasperated. "You guys nearly finished? Please say you are..."

"We're just heading back now." Beth started to wail in the background and the cell phone was dropped. "Dean? Dean?" She turned to Sam, "Something's wrong, Sam, step on it."

Ten minutes later and they were at the motel, Abbie could hear Beth's cries from outside. "Abbie, maybe you should wait here." Sam told her.

"No, Sam, that's my daughter crying in there." Abbie was out of the car and at the door before Sam. "Dean?" She ran in and picked Beth up, trying to calm her.

"Wishes turns bad." Dean managed to inform her in between retching.

"Your sandwich?"

"Yeah." Another round of vomiting. "Beth ok?"

"Now someone's holding her, yeah." Abbie smiled at her fussy daughter.

"I tried to hold her as long as I could, babe..." Dean apologised. "Honest, I hate when she gets herself all upset."

"Not your fault." Abbie rubbed his back, "You want some water?"

"That'd be amazing." Dean smiled, weakly.

"I'll just see if Sam's ok on Beth duty." She walked back out of the bathroom. "Sam, you ok with her?"

"Course, Dean ok?" He watched Abbie pour a glass of water.

"Sandwich turned bad."

"Oh, wishes are turning bad?" He felt Beth's forehead, "Umm, guys, Beth has a fever."

"Fever? How high?" Dean asked, walking out of the bathroom, digging through Beth's bag for her thermometer, handing it to Sam.

"101." Sam told them.

"ER?" Abbie asked Dean, who nodded.

"Wait, wait. What if this is to do with her wish?" Sam frowned, "What if she feels ill when someone's not holding her? That's why she's been getting so upset."

"Sam, if you're wrong..." Abbie sighed, panicking.

"Let's trust him, hmmm?" Dean suggested, "Give it a half hour of someone holding her, and see if she comes down out of the triple digits. If not, then we take her straight to the ER."

"I'll take her." She told Sam,taking her and walking over to the bed and lying down with her. "Damn magic coin."

"I know." Dean laid down beside her, watching Beth carefully as she seemed to calm and fall asleep. "Maybe Sam's right."

"God I hope so." Abbie sighed.

(A half hour later)

"98." Dean declared, taking Beth's temperature, "So, we just need to make sure someone's always holding her until we sort this town out. I did some reading. This thing has turned more than one town upside down over the centuries. It's even wiped a few off the map. I mean,one person gets their wish,it's trouble, But everybody gets their wish..."

"Chaos." Sam finished. "Any way to stop it?"

"Yeah. One way. We got to find the first wisher. Whoever dropped the coin in and made the first wish, they're the only ones who can pull it back out and reverse the wishes. So for now, we've got a couple of nutso dreams come true, but once the word gets out about the well, things are just gonna get crazier and crazier."

"So, what we got wish wise?" Dean asked.

"We got teddy bear, uh, lottery guy, invisible pervert guy. They all must have wished sometime in the last two weeks. But who wished first, and how are we supposed to know who else wished for what when?"

"Well,it helps when they announce it in the paper. Goes back a month. Wesley Mondale and Ms. Hope Lynn Casey have announced their surprise engagement. Sounds like a lead. First thing tomorrow, we're off to see the happy couple." Dean decided. "Damn wishes making Beth ill."

"What did you wish for?" Sam asked Abbie.

"Nothing important. Can't really go bad." She answered.

(Next morning)

"Florists? Sam. Caterers would have been better, at least I know about food." Dean grumbled, walking in behind Hope.

"Wes! You didn't tell me that you called the florists for the wedding."

"Wesley, how's it going?" Dean greeted him.

"Aren't you the book guy?" He asked Sam,

"Yeah. And florists on the side. Plus FBI. And on Thursdays, we're teddy bear doctors." Dean told him. "Doesn't matter who we are. What matters is what we know."

"Collect coins, Wes?" Sam asked him.

"Oh. Yeah. My... Grandfather gave them to me."

"Did you happen to lose one of those coins lately? And by "lose," I mean drop into a wishing well at lucky Chen's and make a wish on it?"

"No, I - I don't know what you're, uh, talking about." Wes stuttered as Hope walked back in.

"Okay, now. I have a lot of ideas, but, you know, we don't have all the money in the world. Wes is between jobs right now. Means more time for me. You know, I'm thinking A Japanese-ey ikebana kind of thing."

"Yes. I can see it." Dean faked enthusiasm, all the while furious at Wes, and worried about his daughter.

"Yeah. So, Hope, uh, tell us how you two lovebirds met." Sam could tell Dean was impatient.

"Oh, best day of my life." Hope gushed. "It's the funniest thing. We both grew up here, but I never really knew who he was. Not by name anyway. Until one day last month, it was like I just, I just saw him for the first time. He was just... glowing. Oh, just glowing."

"Uh, babe, can you get us some coffee?" Wes asked, trying to get her away from Sam and Dean.

"Yeah,anything,yeah."

"Wes,we know. So tell us the truth."

"My - My grandfather found the coin in north Africa, you know,world war II. And, uh, he brought it back. He, um, he said it was a real wish-Granting coin, but that nobody should ever use it. Eh... It was all I had, and when he died, I thought, "Well,you know what? Why not give the coin a shot?""

"Yeah, well, now you're gonna wish it back." Dean ordered him.

"Ha ha, no, I'm not." Wes laughed at the idea.

"If you don't stop it, something bad's gonna happen." Dean warned him.

"Something bad . Like us." Sam clarified.

"You're coming with us." Dean told him, heading for the door.

(In the car)

"I don't get it. So, my wish came true. Why does that have to be a bad thing?"

"Because the wishes go south, Wes. Your town is going insane." Sam explained, "Dean's baby daughter is sick because of one."

"And you're gonna fix it. Come on. You're gonna sit there and tell me that your relationship with Hope is functional, that it's what you wished for?"

"I wished she would love me more than anything."

"Yeah, and, uh, how is that going? That seem healthy to you? It's not Wes."

"Well, it's a hell of a lot better than when she didn't know I was alive." Wes grumbled, "Is it so bad to get what I want?"

"You're not supposed to get what you want, man, not like this. Nobody is. That's what the coin does. It takes your heart's desires and it twists it back on you. You hear of the whole "be careful what you wish for"?" Dean reasoned with him.

" "Careful what you wish for." You know who says that? Good-Looking jerks like you guys, the ones who've got it so easy because you happen to be handsome."

"Easy?" Dean asked, "My daughter-"

"Yeah, obviously women look at you, right? They notice you. I bet you have a gorgeous wife, beautiful daughter."

"Not through wishing. In fact, we have to fight tooth and nail just to keep whatever it is we got."

"Right, yeah, you get what you want, you get crazy." Sam continued, "Take a look at Michael Jackson, hmm? Or Hasselhoff."

They reached the restaurant. " Now,come on. Fun's over. Time to pull the coin. Wes!" Dean ordered.

"Well, why can't we just get what we want?"

"Because that's life, Wes." All of a sudden, a lightning bolt struck Sam and and he fell dead.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, running over to him. "Sammy, please. Wake up!"

"Hope?" Wes saw her at the well, "Did you-"

"I had to do it,didn't I? He was gonna make you wish away our love."

"You wished a man dead?" He asked, shocked, "You killed him, Hope."

"I love you more than anything."

"Wes, get the coin!" Dean screamed at him, "C'mon, Sammy, please."

"It'll be okay. I'll make it okay. It's gonna be okay." Wes pulled the coin from the fountain. Sam woke up.

"Dean?"

"Sam, thank God. Thank God." Dean pulled him into a tight hug. He pulled out his phone, "Abbie, try putting Beth down." He waited for a moment, "Great. Be back soon." He hung up. "Beth's all fixed up, you're alive. It's all good."

"Let's get that coin melted down. So it can't cause any more problems."

"Sounds good." Dean told him, putting it in his pocket.

"Reckon Wes'll be ok?" Sam asked, looking back at him.

"Not our problem." Dean answered, as they drove back to the motel. "Can you look after Beth when we get back? I need to speak to Abbie about something."

"Sure." Sam frowned.

Dean and Sam arrived back, "Abs can we talk?" Dean asked when they got in.

"Sure, shoot."

"In private." He opened the door and motioned for her to join him outside.

"What's wrong?" She wondered if her wish had backfired and Dean no longer forgave her.

"You were right."

"About what?"

"I shouldn't have lied to you. I do remember everything that happened to me in the pit. Everything."

"So tell me about it." Abbie told him, quietly, tears in her eyes.

"No.I won't lie anymore. But I'm not gonna talk about it."

"Dean, look, you can't just shoulder this thing alone. You got to let me help."

"How? Do you really think that a little heart-To-Heart, some sharing and caring, is gonna change anything? Somehow...heal me?I appreciate that you want to help but I'm not talking about a bad day here."

"I know that it was bad, but Dean I-"

Dean had tears in his eyes too. "The things that I saw...there aren't words. There is no forgetting. There's no making it better. Because it is right here... Forever. You wouldn't understand. And I could never make you understand. So I am sorry."

"Me too." She answered, hugging him tight and letting his tears fall.


	84. Chapter 84

84

"So, uh, what did you wish for?" Dean asked Abbie as they walked back to the room.

"Doesn't matter any more, it's over." Abbie answered, "So what did I miss?"

"God, Abbie, I lost Sam again..."

"Lost?" Abbie frowned, "What do you mean lost?"

"He got struck by lightning, by Wes's fiancee, in that moment, I thought I'd lost him...God...then when he woke up, I was just so happy, you know, I couldn't care less what had happened between you guys...gave me a new perspective."

"Ummm, Dean?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I wished for your forgiveness. It's my fault Sam..." She trailed off. "I'm so sorry, I never thought-" She shakily wiped her eyes.

"Hey now, I know that. Sam's blaming that Hope chick anyhow." Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Why don't you and Sam hit one of the bars in town? Beth's down for the night."

"I dunno..." Dean answered, "I mean, after her being sick 'n all."

"Think that was all to do with those damn wishes. Go. Be brothers." Abbie told him, "I promise I'll call if Beth goes one degree over normal, k? Go have fun, we can head home tomorrow." Dean was unsure, "Have you and Sam hit a bar since Beth was born?"

Dean thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Man, she's seven months old. This is long over due." They walked back into the room. "Sam, grab your jacket, we're going out."

"Out?" Sam asked, "Out where?"

"To celebrate you still being in the land of the living." Dean declared, "C'mon."

"O...K." Sam pulled on his jacket, "Beth's almost asleep, but I made a bottle up anyways." He told Abbie as Dean waited impatiently by the door.

"Thanks Sam, you guys go have some beer, chill. Try not to wake Beth when you get back, k?"

"We won't." Dean told her, "Night girls."

"Night Dean, Sam." Abbie checked on Beth, "Looks like it's just us two, hmmm?" She pulled out her book and started to read.

(At the bar)

"Fancy making some money?" Dean eyed up the pool table.

"Leave it with me." Sam grinned, taking a long drink of his beer.

(An hour later)

"Brian, come on, man, just one more. Just - just give me a chance to win it back." Sam slurred at one of the locals.

"It's your cash." Brian answered.

"Excuse me. My brother's a little sauced to be making bets." Dean tried to pull Sam away, "C'mon bro, we need that money for diapers for Beth."

"He insisted." Brian defended his actions.

"Yeah, but you've already taken, what, two bills off him? I'm just saying."

"Hey, shut up, Dean. I'm fine."

"No, you're not fine. You're drunk! Sam, now come on."

"Let's make it $500." Sam ignored Dean.

"$500?" Dean asked, "I was serious about those diapers, man."

"Sure." Brian told Sam, Dean began to wonder if he was invisible.

"500." Sam confirmed.

"Your break."

Sam looked up at Dean, not a hint of drunkenness, Dean understood and breathed a sigh of relief. "Keep the money." Sam told Brian.

"Sam? What the hell?" Dean exclaimed, then followed Sam's gaze and seen Ruby. Sam walked towards Ruby, a furious Dean following. "Well, you got a lot of nerve showing up anywhere near me. I told you-"

"I just have some info, and then I'm gone." Ruby held her hands up.

"What is it?" Sam asked, while Dean just stared on in disbelief.

"I'm hearing a few whispers."

"Ooh, great, demon whisperers - that's reliable." Dean muttered, sarcastically.

"Girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday. The demons seem pretty keen on finding her. Apparently, some real heavy hitters turned out for the easter-egg hunt." Ruby ignored Dean.

"Why? Who is she?"

"No idea. But I'm thinking that she's important, 'cause the order is to capture her alive.I just figured that whatever the deal is, you might want to find this girl before the demons do."

"Look, maybe we should check it out." Sam turned to Dean.

"Actually, we're working a case, but thanks." Dean answered Ruby.

"Dean!" Sam whispered, "We're all done with that!"

"Uh, we've got leads, big leads." Dean lied to Ruby.

"Sounds dangerous." Ruby commented, attempting to win Dean over.

"Yeah, well, it sure ain't goose chasing after some chick who, for all we know, doesn't even exist, just because you say she's important."

"I'm just delivering the news. You can do whatever you want with it. Far as I'm concerned, I told you, I'm done." Ruby stood up to leave.

"Wait, wait, wait. This hospital Anna escaped from - it got a name?"

(Outside the bar)

"No, Sam."

"But Dean, Ruby said-"

"Ruby said, Ruby said." Dean rolled his eyes. "We were supposed to be heading home tomorrow."

"Please Dean. Let's just check it out, if it's nothing then you can pick our hunts for the next month."

"It's a three day drive, Sam."

"We've driven further for less, Dean." Sam argued.

"Fine, but you can be the one to tell Abbie we're not going home tomorrow. You know she doesn't like being on the road with Beth for days." Dean sighed, heading for the Impala and the motel.

(Next morning)

"C'mon Beth, let's get you all bathed for going home to Grandpa, huh?" Abbie chatted to Beth once everyone had eaten. Dean just huffed, glaring at Sam.

"Actually, ummm, we've got something we were gonna check out before heading back..." Sam started, "A, uhhh, missing person."

"Is it near by?" Abbie asked walking through to the bathroom, coming back out when no one answered. "Guys?"

"Three days." Dean mumbled.

"Three days?" Abbie repeated, "You're kidding me. Three days, on the road with Beth? Are you nuts?"

"Sam wants to check this out..."

"Ruby told us-"

"Wait, Ruby? Are we still listening to her?" Abbie was furious.

"Sam, you can explain to Abbie while I bath Beth." Dean took his daughter into the bathroom.

Sam went on to explain what Ruby had told him. "Fine, we'll check it out." Abbie sighed, as Dean arrived back in.

(In the car)

"Can I get a copy of the missing-persons report? Great. Okay. Thanks. Well, Anna Milton's definitely real." Sam was on his phone, sitting in the back with Beth, while Dean was driving, Abbie riding shotgun.

"Don't mean the case is real."

"You got something to say, say it." Sam snapped at Dean.

"Oh, I'm saying it - this sucks."

"You're not pissed we're going after the girl. You're pissed Ruby threw us the tip."

"Right. 'Cause as far as you're concerned, the hell-bitch is practically family. Yeah, boy, something major must've happened while I downstairs, 'cause I come back, and - and you're BFF with a demon? Beth cries when we take her away from her? What the hell Sam?"

"I told you,Dean, she helped me go after Lilith."

"Guys, haven't we been over this?" Abbie sighed, "C'mon. Let's check it out, see what's what."

Sam and Dean ignored her.

"Well, thanks for the thumbnail - real vivid. You want to fill in a little detail?"

"Sure, Dean, let's trade stories. You first. How was hell? Don't spare the details." Sam challenged Dean.

"Sam!" Abbie exclaimed, "Dean doesn't want to talk about Hell, and if he does, it won't be in front of Beth, ok?"

"So, while my time away is out of bounds, tell me exactly what I missed." Dean told them, "Ruby for a start."

"Like I told you, I was on a hunt, and she just showed up. Helped me out." Sam answered, "Offered to help me get payback for you."

"And why did you believe her?"

"She didn't kill me for one..." Sam justified himself, "Stopped doing the whole possession thing when I asked her, the body she's in right now, is brain dead so it's basically all Ruby, and I've watched her kill demons."

"So we know she'll kill her own kind, way to go Sammy." Dean mumbled.

"Hey, she's helping, ok?"

"So, explain how exactly Beth got involved."

"One day, Abbie was having a rough day, so I decided to take Beth out, give her a break for a while, we were at the park and Ruby just showed up."

"And you didn't walk away from her?" Abbie asked.

"She'd saved my life a few times, so no." Sam huffed.

"Fine, continue." Dean was impatient.

"We met up a few times after that. Planning how to get Lilith."

"Ah so, the motel room, with the bra, that was a strategy meeting?"

Sam blushed, and focussed on fixing Beth's socks back on her feet, "Umm, kinda?"

"You slept with her, didn't you?" Dean knew Sam too well.

"Sam, you never-" Abbie was shocked.

"It just kinda happened, you know...Nothing in it."

"Getting to be a habit of yours." Dean sniped, it was Abbie's turn to blush. "You and Ruby still...?"

"No, Dean." Sam answered.

"Ok, well, we see what's happening with this Anna chick before we decide whether or not to trust her, ok?"

"Sounds like a plan." Abbie commented.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, sounds good."


	85. Chapter 85

85

(Three days later)

Dean pulled on his suit jacket and straightened his tie. "K, Sam and I are going to this hospital, see what we can find out about our missing girl." He told Abbie.

"Beth and I are hitting the mall." Abbie answered, "We've done nothing but sit in a car for three days. We need a girlie shopping trip." She held her hand out.

"Fine..." Dean sighed, handing her some money. "Keep your cell phone switched on, I'll come get you when we're done."

"I know the drill." Abbie told him, handing Beth to Sam to strap her into the car. "Call if anything weird happens..."

(At the mall – 4 hours later)

"Hey Dean." Abbie answered her cell phone. "Pretty boring here, but Beth has a new winter wardrobe. You finished up for now?"

"Ummm yeah, we're just on our way to get you."

"Ok, we'll wait out front." Abbie hung up, and pushed Beth's stroller to the front door. A few minutes later, the Impala rolled up. "So, what's going on here?" Abbie asked, "Something really happening?"

"Oh yeah, something's going on alright." Dean told her.

"What happened to you guys?" Abbie noticed the injuries.

"Well, one of the big hitters showed up for Anna." Sam explained.

"Even Sammy's mojo couldn't stop him."

"Mojo?" Abbie frowned, "Sam, you didn't-"

"I didn't have a choice."

"Well, Dean, you get in the back with Beth, I'm driving." Abbie told him.

"No, you're not."

"Look, either you let me drive, or we're leaving the Impala here and all getting a cab. You can barely move that arm, Sam's just as bad. Gimme the keys."

Dean mumbled something, while Sam just laughed, as he did as he was told. "Your momma's a bossy one." He told his daughter.

"So, did you find the girl?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well, where is she? What's going on with her?"

"Ruby's got her, took her somewhere safe." Sam explained.

"Why am I not surprised she's involved, weren't you supposed to be keeping the girl away from demons?"

"Ruby's on our side." Sam told them, "Didn't she help us out?"

"Sam's got a point." Dean answered, as they pulled into the motel.

"Well, let's get inside and get you guys fixed up, huh?" Abbie stopped the car, and took Beth inside. "Who's worse?"

"Sam needs stitches, my shoulder's dislocated."

"K, can you get Beth's lunch while I stitch up Sam's arm?" Dean nodded while Abbie sat Sam down and started to clean up his wound.

"So, Sam lost the magic knife." Dean announced.

"Yeah, saving your ass. Who the hell was that demon?"

"What demon?" Abbie asked, stitching Sam's wound.

"No one good. We got to find Anna."

"Ruby's got her. I'm sure she's okay."

"All done." Abbie put a dressing on Sam's arm.

"K, let's fix that shoulder." Sam walked over to Dean. "On three. One..." He pushed the shoulder back into place. Dean went back to fixing Beth's lunch, and began to feed her.

"You sure about Ruby? 'Cause I think it's just as likely she used us to find radio girl and then brought that demon in to kill us."

"Radio girl?"

"Anna can hear angels talking, demons probably want her because of that. Hear what the other side's planning." Dean explained.

"She took Anna to keep her safe." Sam defended Ruby.

"Yeah. Well,why hasn't she called to tell us where she is?"

"Because that demon is probably watching us right now, waiting to follow us right back to Anna again. That's why he let us go." Sam reasoned.

"He was gonna kill us, how's that letting us go?"

"Look, killing us would've been no problem to that thing. That's why, for now, we just got to lay low and wait for Ruby to contact us."

"How's she gonna do that?" Abbie asked, "You guys swap cell numbers? Or can she find us wherever we are?" Abbie didn't like the thought of that.

"Why do you trust her so much?" Dean questioned Sam.

"I told you. She saved my life."

"You got to do better than that. Hey, and I'm not trying to pick a fight here. I mean, I really want to understand. But I need to know more. I mean, I deserve to know more."

"Because... She saved Beth too."

(Flashback)

"Hey Bobby, where's Abbie?" Sam asked, after returning from the store, seeing Bobby out in the yard with a three month old Beth in his arms, peering into the engine of a car.

"Upstairs. Sleeping hopefully."

"It's 1pm." Sam frowned.

"I sent her up there. I'm worried about her, Sam. I came in from outside, Bug was screaming, Abbie was just sitting there, not doing anything." Bobby sighed, handing Beth to Sam.

"I'll go check on her." Sam walked upstairs, gently pushing the bedroom door open. He looked in, seeing her sleeping, using Dean's leather jacket as a pillow. Sam quietly closed the door and walked back downstairs to Bobby. "She's asleep. I'm gonna take Beth out for the day, I know you must have stuff to do."

"She's no problem, Sam, but I really need to get a wriggle on with this one."

"Sure, say bye to Grandpa Bobby, Beth." He held her arm up as if she was waving. "I think we should take advantage of the sunny day and check out the park, does that sound good, Beth?" He picked up her diaper bag and dumped it in the back seat of the Impala and strapped Beth in, ten minutes later and they were at the park. He put Beth in her stroller and pushed her over to a nearby bench, content to just watch the world go by.

"She's lovely, is she yours?" An old lady had sat down beside him, and was now staring at Beth fondly.

"Umm, she's my niece. I'm just babysitting for the day."

"Must be tough with her dad being gone and all." The lady commented, making Sam turn and stare at her, as she reached towards Beth.

"Christos." Sam mumbled, her eyes turned black. "I'm warning you, get away from us, now." Sam unstrapped Beth and held her close to him. "Walk away now, before I send you back down to the pit."

"Yeah, right." The demon snarled, moving to grab Beth.

"You better believe him, bitch." Ruby appeared behind Sam. "He'll do it." She turned to Sam, "Just do what I showed you." She took Beth from him, watching with a smile as he exorcised the demon.

"Ma'am, are you ok?" He helped the lady back onto the bench.

"What happened?" She asked confused.

"You fainted, the heat maybe." Ruby supplied. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, dear. I'm ok. Little dizzy. I'll be fine."

Ruby noticed Beth getting cranky and reaching out for Sam. "There you go, baby." She handed her back to him, and made to walk away.

"Ruby? Wait." Sam called after her, she stopped and turned around. Sam jogged up to her. "Buy you a coffee?"

"Coffee, Sam?"

"Hey, you just bailed me out big time. Beth wants to thank you."

"Beth wants to thank me, huh?" Ruby asked, with a laugh.

"Please, we need to talk about what just happened."

"Make it french fries and it's a yes." Ruby smiled, walking along side Sam to a near by cafe.

(End flashback)

"You never mentioned any of this Sam." Abbie was shocked, "Demon trying to take Beth."

"Beth was ok, you weren't doing so good, I didn't see the point." Sam tried to explain. "It was after I used my power to save Beth that I started practising more. Getting stronger."

"Don't lay this on Beth, Sam." Abbie growled.

"I'm not, but it showed me the good I could do, and I spoke to Ruby, she reckons it was a rogue demon, just out for payback against the Winchesters. There's no grand scheme to take Beth." Sam assured her, "Beth's safe."

"So, we have to thank Ruby I guess. For saving Beth." Dean was uncomfortable with that.

"Whatever you have to say, she saved me. More than that, she got through to me. What she said to me... It's what you would've said. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here."

They were interrupted suddenly by a knock on the door.

"Housekeeping."

"Not now!" Dean called back, cleaning Beth's face as she'd finished eating.

"Sir, I've got clean towels."

Sighing heavily, Dean strode to the door with Beth, "Couldn't you just leave 'em at the door?"

"I'm at this address." She handed a piece of paper to Dean. "Go now. Go through the bathroom window, don't stop, don't take your car, don't pass go. There are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot."

"Ruby?" Sam asked, "Is that-"

"Okay, yes, so I'm possessing this maid for a hot minute. Sue me. I've left coma girl slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Anna, so I've got to hurry back. See you when you get there. Go!" Ruby rushed back out of the room.

"What now?" Abbie asked, "We go there?"

"Yeah." Sam answered, "I'll grab Beth's bag, you grab a blanket, we can get the car later."

(At the cabin)

"Glad you could make it." Ruby commented when they finally arrived.

"You try running around in the Winter with a baby, see how quick you are." Dean sniped, nodding down at Beth, looking snug in her new winter clothes and a blanket.

"Anna, are you okay?" Sam asked her, she looked up at the new arrivals, curious.

"Yeah. I think so. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life."

"Yeah,I hear she does that. I guess I...I guess I owe you for... Sam and Beth. And just I want to you know?"

"Don't strain yourself." She remarked, smirking.

"Okay, then. Is the moment over?" Ruby nodded, "Good,'cause that was awkward." Beth began to fuss.

"Here, let me. I've not seen her for ages." Ruby held her arms out. "C'mon Beth." Dean held back, then noting Ruby's hurt expression, and remembering how she had saved her, reluctantly handed her over. "Hey you. Do you have a full diaper? Course that's why daddy handed you over." Dean just grinned at her, smugly, while Ruby cleaned up Beth, then sat down in a quiet corner with her. "Catch the bear, Beth." Abbie watched cautiously while Ruby levitated Beth's bear, Beth laughing while she tried to catch it.

"Hey, Sam, you think it'd be safe to make a quick call, Just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked." Sam hesitated, "What?"

"Anna, um... Your parents..."

"What about them? Oh my God..."

"Anna, I'm sorry."

"Why is this happening to me, Sam?"

"I don't know." He told her honestly.

"They're coming."

"Back room." Dean told Sam and Anna. "Take Abbie and Beth through too."

"Where's the knife?" Ruby asked, holding her hand out.

"Uh...about that..." Dean started to explain, Ruby huffed in annoyance. "Hey, don't look at me."

"Thanks a lot." Sam grumbled.

"Great. Just peachy. Impeccable timing, guys, really." Ruby snapped as the doors to the cabin blew open, to reveal Castiel and Uriel.

"Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day." Dean looked at Cas, ignoring Uriel.

"Well, I can see that. You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?" Uriel glared at Ruby.

"We're here for Anna." Castiel told him.

"Here for her like... Here for her?" Dean asked.

"Stop talking. Give her to us." Uriel demanded.

"Are you gonna help her?" Sam asked, unsure of the motives.

"No, she has to die." Castiel told them.


	86. Chapter 86

85

"They want to kill me." Anna told Abbie. "They're here to kill me."

"Why do they want to kill you?" Abbie peered out to see Castiel and Uriel. "Cas wouldn't-"

"Cas?" Anna asked.

"Castiel. He's one of the good guys. The other one, not so in my book."

"You want Anna? Why?" Sam asked the angels.

"Out of the way." Uriel told him, moving towards the back room.

Dean blocked his way, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to gank her."

"Don't worry. I'll kill her gentle."

"You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?" Dean snarled.

"As a matter of fact, we are." Castiel told him, "Give us Anna."

"No! Anna's an innocent girl." Sam protested, standing beside Dean.

"She is far from innocent." Castiel informed them.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"It means she's worse than this abomination you've been screwing." Uriel glared at Ruby, "Now give us the girl."

"Sorry. Get yourself another one. Try Jdate." Dean smirked.

"Who's gonna stop us? You two? Or this demon whore? Maybe your wife? Little Beth?"

Uriel pointed at the back room door, it flew open to reveal Anna, Abbie and Beth. He then threw Ruby against the wall. Thinking Abbie and Beth were next, Dean attacked Uriel.

"Cas? Stop him!" Abbie yelled, running towards them. Cas merely touched her and she collapsed, still holding Beth. He then did the same to Sam, while Uriel began to beat Dean.

"I've been waiting for this." Uriel grinned. All of a sudden, a white light engulfed Uriel and Castiel and they disappeared.

"What the hell?" Dean asked, helping Ruby up, picking up Beth and waking Abbie, while Ruby woke Sam. Dean glanced into the back room to see Anna with her hands and arms covered in her own blood. "Anna! You ok?" He followed her gaze to a mirror where she had drawn a sigil.

"Are they - Are they gone?"

"Did you kill them?" Dean asked, frowning.

"No. I sent them away... Far away."

"You want to tell us how?" Abbie asked.

"That just popped in my head. I don't know how I did it. I just did it." Anna answered, clearly as confused as Dean. "I don't know how I did it."

"Well, you did. Let's get the hell outta here." Abbie suggested.

"Slight hitch in that the car's back at the motel." Dean told her, "I can go and get it."

"It took us over an hour to get here from there, Dean. What if the angels show up when you're not here?" Abbie was nervous. "She's not safe here."

"She's got a point." Ruby spoke up, "I can't keep her safe from them, not on my own."

"Maybe we could hot wire a car, seen plenty on the way here..." Sam suggested, "Until we can get the Impala back."

"Any mini vans?" Abbie asked, doing a quick head count. "Five adults, one Beth..."

"It's not ideal." Dean admitted, looking down at a sleeping Beth. "We can hot wire a car, and drop it off at the motel, swap to the Impala. Bobby's is just an overnight drive from here. We'll just need to take turns holding Beth."

(Early the next morning)

"Home sweet home." Dean opened the door to Bobby's house. "Bobby's away for the week." He broke the salt line at the front door, allowing Ruby to walk in, then fixed the line.

"Welcome to Bobby's panic room. Safest place in the house." He told Anna, "Not even demons can get in."

"Which I find racist by the way." Ruby mumbled, standing outside the room.

"Hey, I let you inside the house, didn't I?" Dean reasoned, to which Ruby huffed and sat down against the panic room door.

"Anyways, despite the fact you don't trust me so much, I made you a gift." She threw a bag to Dean, "Hex bags, keep us hidden from pretty much everything."

"Don't lose this." Dean handed a bag to Anna, "Uh thanks Ruby." Ruby nodded in acknowledgement, glancing to see a satisfied smile on Sam's face, maybe Dean was coming around to Ruby. "So, angel radio, anything happening?"

"Deadly silent."

"Is that a good thing?"Abbie asked, cautiously.

"I'm betting probably not." Dean sighed, "Abs, why don't you take Beth upstairs, we're covered with the hex bags." He handed one to Abbie, "Put it in Beth's crib, k? I'm just gonna be in the kitchen with Sam. Ruby, watch Anna."

"K. I'll get Beth settled and come back down." Abbie took Beth upstairs, and settled her in her crib, placing the hex bag at her feet. She took a moment to just sit and think about everything going on.

"Hey." Ruby appeared at her door. "You ok?"

"Thought you were watching Anna."

Ruby shrugged, "She's talking with Dean and Sam downstairs. Wasn't happy sitting in the panic room, and it's not like I can go in there and make her stay put, is it? So I thought I'd come and see how you and Beth were."

"We're fine. Thanks for the hex bags. Good thinking Ruby."

"Not a problem. Looks like she's asleep, why don't we go and see what's happening downstairs?"

They walked into the kitchen, seeing Dean, Sam and Anna at the table. "She sleeping?" Dean looked up at Abbie, who just noddded. "The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?" Dean was focussed on Anna again.

"You tell me. Tell me why my life has been leveled... Why my parents are dead. I don't know. I swear. I would give anything to know."

"Let's find out." Sam suggested, while Dean frowned at him, "Pamela can help."

"Given what happened last time she tried to help, I dunno how keen she's gonna be to jump in." Abbie told them, "But hey, crazier things have happened. Call her."

"On it." Dean already had his cell phone out, "Pam, hey, Dean Winchester, listen...uh..." He walked out of the room, returning a few minutes later. "She's on her way."

(That evening)

The door knocked and Dean opened it. "Hey Pam, thanks for doing this."

"No problem, where is our little mystery girl?"

"Downstairs." Dean answered, as Abbie walked back down from bathing Beth with Sam.

"Hi Abbie, and a freshly bathed mini Winchester." Pam smiled, laughing as Abbie frowned at her, "And Sam."

"How did you-" Sam began to ask.

"Oh. Know how I can tell?" She looked at Sam, grabbing his ass. "That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing. Of course I know it's you, grumpy. Same way I know that's Abbie just about to get Beth ready for bed,and that's a demon, oh and that you've been eyeing my rack. Don't sweat it, kiddo. I still got more senses than most." She laughed as Dean led her to the basement. "Hey, Anna How are you? I'm Pamela."

"I'll leave you guys to it." Dean went to walk back upstairs, intent on helping Abbie put Beth to bed, when curiosity overtook him and he listened to Pam and Anna.

"Nice and relaxed. Now, I'm going to count down from five to zero. When we're at zero, you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay? 5... 4... 3... 2... sleep. Deep sleep. Every muscle calm and relaxed. Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you." Anna answered.

"Now, Anna, tell me... How can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?"

"I don't know. I just did."

"Great." Dean mumbled to himself.

"Your father... What's his name?"

"Rich Milton."

"Ding ding...the boring answer." Dean sighed, quietly, ready to walk upstairs.

"All right. But I want you to look further back... When you were very young... Just a couple of years old."

"I don't want to."

"It'll be okay. Anna, just one look - that's all we need."

"That's what she said last time." Dean started walking upstairs.

"What's your dad's name? Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?"

"No. no! No. No!" Anna began to scream, Dean ran back downstairs.

"You guys ok?" He asked Pam who ignored him.

"Calm down."

"He's gonna kill me!"

"Anna, you're safe. Calm down."

"He's gonna kill me!" She repeated, becoming hysterical.

"Anna?" Dean reached out to calm her, "Anna, it's Dean."

"Dean, don't." Pamela warned him, as Anna threw him across the room. "Wake in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Anna... Anna? You all right?"

"Thank you, Pamela. That helps a lot. I remember now."

"You remember?" Dean asked from his position on the floor. "Remember what?"

"Who I am."

"I'll buy it. Who are you?"

"I'm an angel."

"An angel?" Dean repeated, "You're an angel."

"Yes." She told him, completely calm. "We should inform the others." She stood up.

"Well?" Abbie asked, seeing them come up. "What's going on?" She poured herself a coffee, and sat at the table beside Ruby.

"It appears that Anna here, is an angel." Dean announced, as Abbie spat her coffee out in surprise.

"She's a what now?"

"Angel, you know fluffy wings, halo, power to burn your eyes outta your skull." Dean admitted, glancing at Pam.

"Woo hoo for that." Abbie sniped, "An angel. Cas and Asshat wanna take out one of their own? This is screwed up."

"Don't be afraid, I'm not like the others."

"I don't find that very reassuring." Ruby told her, while Abbie just nodded.

"Neither do I." Pamela agreed.

"So...Castiel, Uriel - they're the ones that came for me?"

"I told you that at the cabin. Remember? You know them?" Abbie asked.

"We were kind of in the same foxhole."

"So, what, they're like your bosses or something?" Dean was curious.

"Try the other way around."

"Look at you." Dean nodded, impressed.

"But now they want to kill you?"

"Orders are orders. I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head."

"Why?" Pam frowned.

"I disobeyed... Which, for us, is about the worst thing you can do. I fell."

"Fell, like City of Angels fell?" Abbie asked, Anna nodded.

"Not getting the chick flick reference, someone wanna help me out?" Dean looked at Abbie.

"She fell to earth, became human." Sam explained, Dean smirked, "Jess liked that movie. Wait a minute. I don't understand. So, angels can just become human?"

"It kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace."

"Come again?"

"My grace. It's...energy. Hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was."

"So, you just forgot that you were God's little Power Ranger?"

"The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah."

"I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are." Ruby told them, with a sigh.

"Ruby's right. Heaven wants me dead."

"And hell just wants her. A flesh-and-blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister, you're the Stanley cup. And sooner or later, heaven or hell, they're gonna find you." Ruby shook her head.

"I know. And that's why I'm gonna get it back. My grace."

"You can do that?" Abbie asked.

"If I can find it."

"So, what, you're just gonna take some divine bong hit, and, shazam, you're Roma Downey?"

"Roma Downey, he gets. Nicolas Cage he doesn't." Abbie smirked.

"All right. I like this plan. So, where's this grace of yours?" Dean ignored Abbie's comment and Sam's laughter,

"Lost track. I was falling about 10,000 miles per hour at the time."

"Wait. you mean falling, like, literally?" Sam had an idea. Anna nodded. "Like the way a human eye can see? Like a comet maybe or a meteor?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I got an idea." Sam told them, heading for Bobby's library.

"This is a bit big for me, guys. I'm out." Pam announced.

"I'll drive you home." Dean offered, "Abbie, I'll crash at Pam's and be back late tomorrow morning?"

"K, be careful."

"Always am. Call me if anything-"

"I know." She rolled her eyes at him, "Anna, why don't you get some sleep in Sam's room, something tells me he's not gonna sleep."

"Sure." Anna answered, as Abbie showed her through to the room.

"K, I'll just be upstairs guys." Abbie told Ruby and Sam, seeing them pulling books out. "Night."

"Here. in march '85, a meteorite vanished in the night sky over northwestern Ohio. It was sighted nine months before Anna was born, and she was born in that part of Ohio."

"You're pretty buff for a nerd." Ruby told him, smiling at him. He tried to ignore it.

"Look, I think it was Anna and here, same time - another meteor over Kentucky."

"And that's her grace?" Ruby asked.

"Might be."

"All right. That just narrows it down to an entire state."

"Look, it's a start." Sam huffed.

"Sam... I'm sorry." Ruby told him, "For bringing you this mess. If I had known, I would have kept my trap shut. I don't want you guys in the middle of all this." She glanced upstairs where they could hear Beth laughing and Abbie chatting to her.

"Yeah, well, we'll muddle through."

"Not this time. You do not want to get between these two armies. It's Godzilla and Mothra. If one side doesn't get us, the other one will."

"So, what do you want to do? Dump Anna and run? Forget it. Look, I know the angels freak you out."

"Forget the angels. It's Alastair I'm scared of."

"Alastair?"

"You met him in the church. Practically the grand inquisitor downstairs. Picasso with a razor. Dean knows all about him. And you should pull him out and throw him back in the pit... If you weren't so out of shape with your abilities - you're getting flabby."

"No, I'm not doing that anymore. I promised Dean. I had to yesterday but-" Sam began to protest.

"Sam.."

"I said no."

"Well, then you better pray that Anna gets her groove back, or we're all dead." She looked upstairs again, "And I mean, _**all**_."


	87. Chapter 87

87

"Thank you for taking me home." Pam told Dean as she opened her door.

"Not a problem. Least I could do."

"Dean, this is big, whatever's going on, you don't wanna be in the middle of it, much less your wife and kid." Pamela warned him. "She's a fallen angel, Dean."

"Yeah, who needs protecting, Pam."

"Just promise me you're gonna be careful, k?"

"I will, look, I'm gonna head back. See if Sam's made any progress." Dean walked to the front door.

"You're not staying?"

"No, I should get back. Like you said, this is big. I've left my brother, wife and daughter alone with a demon and a fallen angel." He had to laugh at the ridiculousness of that statement.

"OK, I'm sure I'll hear all about what happens. Bye Dean."

"Bye Pam." He climbed back into the car, pulling out his cell phone, "Hey Sammy, I'll be back in a few hours, anything shaking back there?"

"Nope, Abbie and Beth are upstairs, Anna's asleep, and I think Ruby and I have found Anna's grace. A meteor landed in Kentucky 9 months before Anna was born."

"Great, we can go there first thing tomorrow. You can take Ruby, Abbie and Beth in that Charger Bobby has, I'll take Anna in the Impala."

"You want us to split up?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, for travelling at least. I don't wanna leave Abbie and Beth alone at Bobby's and I know Ruby's being helpful and all, but I don't want you guys alone, k?"

"K, we'll try and narrow down where in Kentucky we're looking for." Sam sighed, rubbing his eyes.

(Early next morning)

"Narrowed it down?" Dean walked into Bobby's library with Beth, finding Sam was asleep over a book, Ruby in a similar position across from him.

"Union, Kentucky found some accounts of a local miracle. In '85, there was an empty field outside of town. Six months later, there was a full-grown oak. They say it looks a century old at least." Sam told him with a yawn.

"Anna? Could that be your grace?" He asked her, she had follwoed him in.

"Yeah, it could do that...pure creation." She answered, "Do we go now?"

"Yeah, I just need to give the munchkin to her mom." He nodded to Beth.

"I'll take her." Sam stood up. "She good to go?"

"Fed, changed, grumpy as hell, enjoy." Dean handed her over, she promptly started fussing and drooling on Sam's shirt.

"OK, that explains why he's taking Anna and we have Beth." Sam sighed, bouncing Beth to try and calm her. "Does daddy just want a quiet car ride, huh?"

"What's wrong with her?" Ruby asked, cringing at the crying. "How long's she gonna be like this?"

"She's teething." Sam explained, "Which means more tears, more diaper rash, and not a pleasant car ride."

"Dean's left?" Abbie asked, following the noise of her daughter.

"Please make it stop." Ruby looked at Abbie. "And he just left with Anna."

"Give her here." She pulled some gel out of her bag, and spread some on Beth's gums. "Shhh, you guys ready?"

"Give me ten minutes for a quick shower and I'm good." Sam told her, walking out, ruffling Beth's hair as he went by. By the time he returned Beth was happily seated in the Charger, chewing on a biscuit, Ruby was in the passenger seat and Abbie was sitting beside Beth. "K, let's go to Kentucky."

(In the Impala)

"Can I ask you something? What do they want me for? Why did they save me?" Dean asked Anna.

"I'm sorry. The angels aren't talking about it. And it was after I fell."

"That's another question. Why would you fall? Why would you want to be one of us? I mean we're a bunch of miserable bastards...Eating, crapping, confused, afraid."

"But there's loyalty... Forgiveness..."

"Pain."

"Sex."

"Guilt."

"Love, angels don't get married, have kids. I see the way you look at Abbie, at Beth, like they're the only ones in the world at time." Anna thought for a moment, "And Chocolate cake."

"Yeah, you got me there."

"I mean it. Every emotion, Dean, even the bad ones... It's why I fell. It's why... Why I'd give anything not to have to go back. Anything."

"Feelings are overrated, if you ask me."

"Beats being an angel."

"How's that possible? You guys are powerful and perfect. You don't doubt yourselves or God or anything."

"Perfect... Like a marble statue. Cold... No choice... Only obedience. Dean, do you know how many angels have actually seen god? Seen his face?"

"All of you?"

"Four angels. Four. And I'm not one of them."

"That's it? Well, then how do you even know that there is a God?"

"We have to take it on faith... Which we are killed if we don't have."

"Man, that sucks." Dean told her.

"I was stationed on earth 2,000 years. Just... watching... Silent... Invisible... Out on the road... Sick for home... Waiting on orders from an unknowable father I can't begin to understand. So don't tell me that-" Anna stopped, when Dean began to laugh, "What is so funny? What?"

"Nothing. Sorry. It's just...I can relate." He admitted, thinking of his own relationship with his father.

A few more hours driving and both cars were parked at the edge of a field, staring at the tree. "Wow." Abbie commented, "Beautiful."

"It's where my grace touched down, I can feel it."

"Well, let's get you all angel-juiced up!" Dean told her, walking towards the tree, stopping when Anna didn't follow. "Don't you want to?" He pointed at the tree.

"It's not here anymore. Someone took it."

"What?" Dean asked, "But-"

"We're screwed." Ruby told them, walking back to the car. "Officially screwed."

"What now?" Abbie asked Dean, "We just wait for Cas and Asshat? Or whatever demons are chasing her?"

"I don't know, Abbie. Let me think for a minute, ok?" He snapped.

"Well think fast, Dean!" Abbie yelled, "Didn't you hear Ruby? We're screwed!"

"We find somewhere to hide out." Sam suggested, pointing to a nearby stable, hidden largely by trees.

"I prefer the panic room." Dean mumbled.

"Like forever, Dean?" Abbie snarked, "Good plan."

"I'm just thinking out loud." Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Great thinking." Abbie snapped back at him.

"Guys, come on." Sam tried to calm them down, "Arguing's getting us nowhere, let's at least get inside, huh?" He started walking towards the stable, everyone following.

"Anna's grace is gone. You understand? She can't angel up. She can't protect us. We can't fight heaven and hell. One side maybe, but not both. Not at once." Ruby told Sam.

"Um...guys? The angels are talking again." Anna spoke up, Dean raised his eyebrows, questioning. "It's weird... Like a recording... A loop. It says, "Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight, or...or we hurl him back to damnation."

"Wonderful." Abbie sighed, "That old chestnut."

"Anna, do you know what we could use to kill an angel, weapon or something?" Sam asked her.

"Nothing we could get to in time."

"See, demons are so much easier." Ruby laughed. "Angels are the tough sons of bitches."

"Thanks for that Ruby." Sam sniped, putting his head in his hands, trying to think of a solution.

"I'm just gonna-" Anna pointed at the door, leaving the two warring couples alone.

(A while later)

"Hey. Holding up okay?" Dean had headed outside, leaving Abbie asleep inside, Sam reading, with Beth on his lap, Ruby having walked out earlier.

"Trying." She smiled, "A little scared, I guess. So, um... Dean... I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. You guys - you didn't have to help me-"

"Hey, that's kinda "thanks for trying" speech, you know? Participation trophies suck ass."

"I don't know. Maybe I don't deserve to be saved."

"Don't talk like that." Dean told her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I disobeyed. Lucifer disobeyed. It's our murder one, and I knew it. Maybe I got to pay."

"Yeah, well, we've all done things we got to pay for." He looked down, ashamed.

"I got to tell you something. You're not gonna like it. About a week ago, I heard the angels talking... About you... What you did in hell. Dean, I know. It wasn't your fault. You should forgive yourself."

"Anna, I don't w-want to, uh... I don't want to... I can't talk about that."

"I know. But when you can, you have people that want to help. You are not alone. That's all I'm trying to say." Anna leaned in and kissed Dean.

"I shouldn't-I can't-Abbie-"

"I know what she did to you." Anna whispered, kissing him again. This time Dean didn't stop her. "Besides...Our last night on earth... All that."

"You're stealing my best line." Dean led Anna inside the car, and soon, with his guilt eating at him, things went too far.

(Inside)

"Sam? Where's Dean?" Abbie yawned.

"Out talking to Anna." Sam told her.

"How's Beth?"

"Nearly sleeping. You couldn't grab her blanket, could you? I don't wanna move her in case she wakes up."

"Sure thing." Abbie looked around, "Dammit, think it's still in the car. Back in a moment." She walked outside, heading towards the Charger. She stopped when she seen movement in the Impala, and walked up to it. Her heart fell as she realised what was going on.

"Shit." Dean mumbled, realising he'd been caught. He frantically pulled up his jeans, and ran out of the car.

Abbie, meanwhile, had ran back inside, in tears. "Gimme Beth." She walked over to Sam.

"Abbie, what the-" Sam frowned as Beth started to squeal.

"Abbie, baby-" Dean ran into the stable.

"I don't wanna hear it, Dean!" She cried, walking by him with Beth.

"Abbie, wait!"

"Dean, what the hell did you do?" Sam exclaimed, then seemed to notice Dean's open shirt, hurriedly pulled on. "Jesus Dean!"

"I know, Sam. I know, dammit." He ran out after Abbie. "Abbie, please!"

"Please? Please?" She yelled back, turning to face him, after strapping a screaming Beth into her car seat. "I'm leaving, not coming back, don't you dare try and stop me."

"Don't do this." He begged her. "I love you, look, baby-" She slapped him hard across the face.

"Let me leave, Dean."

"No. You're not leaving. Abbie, please, don't go. Don't take my baby girl away from me. I'm begging you here."

"You sure as hell weren't thinking about me or Beth five minutes ago, were you?" She snarled, "What was this? Payback for Sam and me?"

"No, of course not." He looked down at the floor, partly in his head, it had been a little payback. "Well, maybe..."

"You wanted to hurt me the way I hurt you. Real mature, Dean. You were dead, we weren't together, we were grieving. I was just in the next freaking room, Dean. Don't you dare try and say it's the same thing."She succeeded in opening the driver's door to the Charger, and climbed inside, locking the door. She rolled the window down. "Don't follow me." She switched on the car. "Enjoy damnation."

Dean watched helplessly as she drove away from him. "Damn." He whispered to himself. "Goddammit."


	88. Chapter 88

Hi guys

Just a quick note to say thanks for all the reviews and alerts...i'm glad so many of you are following this and hope you continue to! It means a lot to writers to get reviews!

Keep reading!

Alz

88

Sam joined Dean outside, staring at the empty road. "Well that's that." Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"What the hell, Dean?" Sam yelled at him, "What is wrong with you?"

"I made a mistake, Sam. A mistake, you remember what those are, don't you?"

"Hey man, don't take it out on me." Sam huffed and walked back inside. "You just screwed up the best thing that happened to you."

"You think I don't know that, Sam?" Dean asked, pacing. He pulled out his cell phone.

"She's not gonna wanna talk to you." Sam warned him, "Shouldn't be driving either, state she was in."

"Dammit!" Dean exclaimed as he heard Abbie's cell phone ring from the other side of the stable. "Great, she's out there, alone with my daughter, and I have no way of communicating with her."

"Sorry." Anna had walked into the stable.

"You're not the only one." Dean mumbled, "Anything else on the radio?"

"Just the same." Anna answered. "Your wife?"

"Gone. Told me to enjoy damnation." Dean replied.

"Where did she go?"

"We don't know." Sam shook his head, "She's left her cell behind."

"Ruby?" Anna asked.

"Again, we don't know." Sam repeated, "Looks like it's us three versus Godzilla and Mothra."

"Joy." Dean mumbled sitting down.

(A few hours later)

"Look at that. It's so cute when monkeys wear clothes." Uriel appeared before Dean.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" Dean asked.

"It's the only way we could chat... Since you're hiding like cowards."

"Don't normally see you off leash. Where's your boss?"

"Castiel? Oh, he, uh... He's not here. See, he has this weakness. He likes you and your little family. Time's up, boy. We want the girl."

"Wouldn't try that if I were you. See, she got her grace back. Full-blown angel now." Dean tried to lie his way out of it."

"That would be a neat trick, considering... " Uriel showed Dean a necklace he had in his pocket. "I have her grace right here. We can't let hell get their hooks into her."

"Well, then why don't you just give her back her angel juice?"

"She committed a serious crime." Uriel explained.

"What? Thinking for herself?"

"This is our business, not yours. She's not even human... Not technically." Uriel thought for a moment, "You cut yourself a slice of... angel food cake. Didn't you? Huh? You did. You humans..."

"What do you care? You're junk less down there, right? Like a ken doll?"

"Ooh. Well, it's your last chance. Give us the girl, or -"

"Or what? What, you're gonna toss me back in the hole? You're bluffing."

"Try me. This is a whole lot bigger than the plans we got for you, Dean. You can be replaced."

"What the hell? Go ahead and do it."

"You're just crazy enough to go, aren't you?" Uriel asked, laughing.

"What can I say? I don't break easy." Dean smirked at him.

"Oh, yes...you do. You just got to know where to apply the right pressure." He showed Dean an image of Abbie driving along the highway, angrily wiping tears from her eyes. Beth fussing in the back of the car. "You might be hiding like a coward, Dean. Abbie's out in the open. Her and little Beth."

"You son of a bitch." Dean snarled, moving to attack Uriel.

"Your choice, Dean. Your family or your new friend."

Dean woke up with a start, noting Sam asleep, Anna asleep also, he walked outside and burned the hex bags keeping them hidden. "Come and get her." He whispered.

He walked back inside, to see Castiel and Uriel there. "Hello, Anna. It's good to see you." Castiel greeted them.

"How? How did you find us? Dean?" Sam asked, confused.

"I'm sorry." Dean looked down at the ground.

"Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me... or kill his family. I know how their minds work." Anna kissed Dean on the cheek. "You did the best you could. I forgive you." She turned to Castiel, "Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready."

"I'm sorry." Castiel told her.

"No. you're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling." Anna replied.

"Still, we have a history. It's just -" Castiel attempted to explain.

"Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick."

The door to the stable blew open, Alastair, the demon from earlier walked in. "Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head."

"How dare you come in this room... You pussing sore?" Uriel growled at him.

"Name-calling. That hurt my feelings... You sanctimonious, fanatical prick." Alastair retorted.

"Turn around and walk away now." Castiel told him.

"Sure. Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper." Alastair wasn't leaving without her.

"You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now... Or we lay you to waste." Castiel threatened.

"Think I'll take my chances." Alastair declared, Castiel held a hand out to exorcise Alastair, frowning when nothing happened.

"Sorry, kiddo. Why don't you go run to daddy?" He sneered at Castiel.

"Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferma, me confirma!" Alastair attempted to pull Castiel from his vessel. Dean ran at Alastair, hitting him with a crowbar. "Dean, Dean, Dean... I am so disappointed. You had such promise."

Alastair began to beat Dean and Sam, while Anna took her grace from Uriel, taking the necklace "No!" Uriel cried out in fury.

"Shut your eyes. Shut your eyes! Shut your eyes!" Anna warned the others. A white light engulfed her, and she disappeared, along with Alastair.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go get Anna.. Unless, of course, you're scared." Dean taunted Uriel.

"This isn't over." Uriel warned him.

"Oh, it looks over to me, junkless." Dean declared, smugly, as Uriel and Castiel disappeared.

Sam spotted Ruby, standing in a corner."You okay?"

"Not so much." She admitted, obviously hurt.

"What took you so long to get here?" Dean asked, angry.

"Sorry I'm late with the demon delivery. I was only being tortured. Where's Abbie and Beth? They ok?"

"They left." Sam explained, not going into details. "We kinda dunno where they went."

"You dunno where they went?" Ruby asked, "Bit careless. They ok?"

"So far as we know."

"I got to hand it to you, Sammy. Bringing them all together all at once - angels and demons. It was a damn good plan." Dean praised him, trying not to let his worry show.

"Yeah, well, when you got Godzilla and Mothra on your ass, best to get out of their way and let them fight."

"Yeah, now you're just bragging." Dean told him

"So, I guess she's some big-time angel now, huh? She must be happy... Wherever she is." Sam commented, looking at the roof.

"I doubt it." Dean answered with a sigh.

"Sucks to be an angel, huh?" Ruby asked. "I'll leave you guys to it." She disappeared.

"I can't believe we made it out of there." Dean told Sam as they sat in the Impala.

"So, what now? You gonna try and find Abbie?"

"I gotta, Sam. I know I was wrong, but without her and Beth, Castiel would be as well to throw me back." Dean wiped at his eyes. "Anyways, I know you heard him."

"Who?"

"Alastair. What he said... About how I had promise." Dean clarified. Sam just nodded. "You're not curious?"

"Dean, I'm damn curious. But you're not talking about hell, and I'm not pushing. It shouldn't be me you're telling this too."

"It wasn't four months, you know."

"What?"

"It was four months up here, but down there... I don't know. Time's different. It was more like 40 years."

"Oh, my God." Sam looked at Dean shocked, understanding why he didn't want to tell Abbie.

"They, uh... They sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you... until there was nothing left. And then, suddenly... I would be whole again... Like magic... Just so they could start in all over. And Alastair... At the end of every day... every one... He would come over. And he would make me an offer. To take me off the rack... If I put souls on...if I started the torturing. And every day, I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For 30 years, I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore, Sammy. I couldn't. And I got off that rack. God help me, I got right off it, and I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls. The - the things that I did to them."

"Dean... Dean, look, you held out for 30 years. That's longer than anyone would have."

"How I feel... This... inside me... I wish I couldn't feel anything, Sammy I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing." Dean's eyes filled, and tears rolled down his cheeks, not just for what he had done in hell, but what he had done to his family.

"It's ok, Dean." Sam put an arm around his shoulder.

"I need to tell her, need to tell her I'm sorry, need to tell her the truth. No more lies, no more secrets."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, unsure of how forgiving Abbie would be.

"It's the only way, Sam." Dean told him, starting the engine.


	89. Chapter 89

89

"You think she went home?" Sam asked Dean as they drove along.

"I dunno, Sam. She was so angry."

"Yeah, enjoy damnation didn't sound so promising." Sam agreed. "Hope she's ok wherever she is." He glanced at his watch, "1am, she's probably checked into a motel for the night. At least she has her purse and Beth's diaper bag."

"That's something." Dean sighed, "No cell though. I can't get in touch, make sure she's ok."

"Surely Cas would keep an eye on her."

"Uriel threatened them, said she was out in the open."

"Yeah but Uriel's a dick." Sam reasoned.

"Cas let her get hurt before..."Dean mumbled, thinking back. "Not his job to look after us. If he got orders-"

"Dean, she's gonna be ok. She'll calm down, probably be sitting at home waiting by the time we get back."

"Wouldn't be so sure, Sammy." Dean sighed.

"Let's check into the next motel, catch some sleep and head home early tomorrow." Sam suggested, pointing out a sign indicating a motel was nearby.

"I'd much rather keep going." Dean told him.

"I know, but let's just get some rest, chances are she's doing the same."

"K, but we leave first thing."

(Meanwhile)

Abbie pulled into the 24 hour diner. "Cup of black coffee please." She asked the lady at the counter, glad that for the moment Beth was asleep.

"Little thing shouldn't be out so late." The lady commented, nodding to Beth.

"She's teething, car helps her settle." Abbie lied, "Can you make that coffee to go, please?"

"Sure." She handed Abbie the coffee.

"Thank you." Abbie accepted the cup.

"There's a motel bout ten miles up the road if you need somewhere to stay for the night." She noticed Beth's diaper bag. "You look like you could use a sleep."

"Maybe I'll check out that motel." Abbie smiled, "Thanks." She walked back out and settled Beth back in her seat and sat in the driver's seat, sipping her coffee. "Well, Beth, how bout we go and get a room for the night, huh?" She drove to the motel, cursing to herself when she realised that the portable crib was in the Impala. "Damn." She slammed the trunk shut and decided to just drive on. She drove through the night until she seen a familiar sight.

(Lunchtime, next day)

"Abbie? Beth?" Dean called out, as he unlocked the front door to Bobby's.

"Dean, the Charger's not here. I don't think she's here."

"Maybe she parked out back." Dean walked to the back door, "Dammit." He sighed, not seeing the car there.

"So, I was wrong." Sam admitted, as Dean walked back into the kitchen. "Where you think she is?"

"I dunno. Maybe Cas knows." He suggested, "Hey, Cas, get your angel ass down here!"

They waited for a few seconds, "Nothing." Sam answered.

"Damn angels."

"What about Ellen? Maybe Abbie drove on through to there." Sam told Dean, who instantly pulled out his cell phone.

"Ellen, hey it's Dean. I know, I know, I should've called you. I'm sorry, really. Yeah, umm, Abbie's kinda the reason why I'm calling. She was taking a few days out with Beth, and forgot her cell, and I just wondered if she was up there with you guys. I know, I should've paid more attention when she was saying where she was going and all, but we were in the middle of a hunt. Yeah, still hunting, some things kinda came up. She's not there? Oh ok. I guess I'll try some other numbers. Call if she shows up? Thank you, thanks. Bye Ellen."

"No?"

"But Ellen's pretty pissed at us not letting her know I was back, so I dunno if she'd tell me if Abbie was there. What a freaking mess!"

(At the roadhouse)

"Who was on the phone, mom?" Jo asked, having only heard half of the conversation.

"Dean Winchester." Ellen answered, "Back from the dead."

"No way."

"Looking for Abbie and Beth."

"He's lost track of them?"

"Way he sounded, they've had a fight, she's walked. Boy's panicking, doesn't know where she is."

"Wonder where she is." Jo commented, "You heard from her?"

"No, I haven't." The door to the roadhouse opened, and a stroller was pushed inside. "Sorry, we don't allow-" Ellen stopped, seeing who was pushing the stroller. "Abbie?"

"Hey." Abbie was soaked through, "Damn car gave up a couple of miles back, it's freezing out there."

"You walked? Damn Abbie, you should've called, waited inside the car where it was dry." Ellen scolded her, taking her jacket from her.

"Forgot my cell." Abbie told her, "Hey Jo." She saw her standing behind the bar.

"Gimme those bags." Jo told her, grabbing Abbie and Beth's duffels. "I'll put these up in your room, you guys are staying, right?"

"If it's not too much trouble, I know it's not ideal with Beth and all-"

"Nonsense." Ellen smiled, peeling back the rain cover from the stroller and taking Beth out. "Let's get you guys heated up. What were you thinking, Abbie? It's the middle of damn Winter."

"You said any time things got too much to come up here, I didn't know where else to go, Ellen, I-"

"Things got too much, huh?" Ellen asked, ushering Abbie upstairs. "You go grab a shower, some sleep, k? Jo and I can handle Beth."

Ellen walked back down to the bar. "You gonna call Dean? He must be frantic." Jo asked, while setting up the bar.

"Not before I talk to Abbie, that means you don't call him either." She warned Jo.

(A few hours later)

Abbie woke up, and pulled on some clothes and wandered down to the bar area to see Jo behind the bar, "Mom's through in the kitchen with Beth."

"Thanks Jo." Abbie walked through, smiling when Beth seen her and grinned at her. "She been behaving?"

"She's been exploring the lounge, haven't you? And she's had some pureed vegetables for lunch, and a nap. What have you been feeding her? She's a chunk!" Ellen laughed.

"Got Daddy's appetite." Abbie told her, tears rising in her eyes.

"On the subject of Daddy, what's going on Abbie? Dean called here-"

"He did? He's ok?" Despite her hurt, she was beyond relieved that he hadn't been hurled back to damnation. "You didn't tell-"

"No, he wanted me to let him know if you showed up here though. Quite a surprise phone call to get when you think the person phoning you is dead." Ellen told her, "You could've let me know he was alive, Abbie."

"Sorry Ellen, I just didn't think. Since he got back so much has happened...Castiel brought him back from hell because God commanded it...then there was the raising of the witnesses...the rougarou...Sam and Ruby and the psychic thing. Then Dean finding out about Sam and I."

"Sam and Ruby? Psychic thing? You and Sam?" Ellen asked, confused. "How long was Dean gone?"

"4 months, been back two and a half months."

"Tell me everything." Ellen told her. Abbie explained what had happened, including Dean and Anna. "He's worried about you. Beth too. Maybe you should call him, let him know you're safe."

"I'm not ready to talk to him yet."

"I could call."

Abbie shook her head, "Then he'd know I was here."

"He's sitting back at Bobby's not knowing if you're hurt, if Beth's ok...Honey, he's climbing the walls." Ellen tried to reason with her. "Call him, please. I'm not saying take him back, but put his mind at ease...or I will."

"You think I should take him back? All we do is hurt each other, Ellen. Maybe we should just quit, you know?"

"I think you should hear him out. Stay with us as long as you need, you and Beth. But don't ask me to lie to Dean for you." She stood up from the table, "Think about it."

Abbie sat at the table, "Cas? Can you hear me?" Castiel appeared at the table almost instantly. "I need you to get a message to Dean." Castiel nodded solemnly. "Just tell him that we're safe. Don't tell him where we are."

"I will do that." Castiel answered.

"That's it? No marriage advice?"

"I trust you and Dean will remedy the situation in your own time. I will tell him you are safe but not your location." As quick as he had arrived, Castiel was gone.


	90. Chapter 90

90

Dean was pacing the kitchen, "Would you sit down?" Sam mumbled, "Wearing a hole in Bobby's kitchen floor won't bring her back."

"Easy for you to say, not your wife and daughter that's missing." Dean told him, frustrated.

"You think I'm not worried about them too?" Sam asked, "She just needs time, Dean. She'll be back."

"Yeah? You really think that?" Dean asked, then thought for a moment. "Have you spoken to her?"

"No, Dean, I don't know where she is. You know that."

"She is safe." Castiel had appeared in the kitchen.

"Where is she, Cas?" Dean demanded.

"Safe." Castiel repeated.

"That's not answering the question!" Dean exclaimed.

"Calm down, Dean. At least we know she's safe." Sam tried to placate his brother. "Castiel, we'd really like to know where she is, sort this out."

"She asked me to tell you she was safe, that is all."

"Dammit, Cas, she's my wife." Dean was distraught, "I need to speak to her, see for myself she's ok."

"She does not wish to see you."

"You're keeping me from my wife and daughter, Cas." Dean was missing Beth. "Please."

"I am sorry, Dean. I must go now, I have other matters to attend to."

(At the Roadhouse)

Abbie was settling Beth for the night, in her bed, when Castiel appeared beside her. "God, Cas, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"It was not my intention." Castiel stated. "I have passed on your message to Dean."

"Thank you." She sighed, as Castiel turned to walk away. "How-how is he?"

"He is very upset. Worried about you and Beth. Wishes to speak to you. Wants to see for himself that you and Beth are ok. He is missing you both."

"I don't want to see him, not yet."

"May I suggest something?"

"Go on."

"May I take Beth to see him? For a few minutes. Give you time alone. Maybe I can bring some of her things back here. I'm sure it would ease his mind to see her, let him see for himself."

"You promise you'll bring her straight back?"

"You have my word, ten minutes at most."

Abbie wrapped Beth up in a blanket, "Ten minutes, Cas." Castiel nodded and disappeared.

(At Bobby's)

"Where is Dean?" Castiel asked Sam, seeing him alone in the kitchen.

"In the shower-Beth?"

"Abbie has allowed me to bring Beth to her father for a few minutes, to ease his mind." Castiel explained, as Sam held his arms out to take the sleeping baby. Castiel handed her over. "Abbie also needs some things for Beth."

"Let's go find your Daddy." Sam whispered to her, walking upstairs. "Dean?" Sam knocked on the bathroom door.

"God, Sam, I'll be out in a minute, hold your god damn horses, still plenty of hot water!" Dean called back.

"Something here you're gonna wanna see." Sam teased.

The door opened almost instantly, Dean stood there, towel around his neck, dressed in his sweat pants. "What is it, Sam?" He asked, then focussed for a moment, "Beth." He realised, and took her from Sam.

"Careful, she's sleeping." Sam told him, watching with a smile as Dean hugged Beth to him. "Your momma downstairs, huh? You know, Daddy's missed you and momma so much." He started to walk downstairs.

"Uhhh Dean..." Sam tried to warn him about Abbie's absence, not wanting him to be disappointed when she wasn't there.

"Abbie-" Dean started, walking into the living room, "I'm so gl-"

"She is not here." Castiel told him, "She allowed me to bring Beth here to see that she is ok. You have my word that both Abbie and Beth are safe, no harm will come to them."

"Where is she, Cas?"

"She still does not wish to see you, Dean."

"But at least she let you see Beth, a couple of minutes is better than nothing, huh, Dean? It's a good sign." Sam tried to reason with him. "Cas, you mentioned collecting some of Beth's things?" Sam coaxed Castiel through to the kitchen, giving Dean some time with Beth.

"She needs somewhere to sleep primarily." Castiel informed Sam, "There is no crib at the Roa-" Castiel stopped himself, "where she is staying." He finished.

"Roadhouse, Cas?" Sam asked.

"I cannot lie, however, I can ask that you not tell Dean. I do not want to have betrayed Abbie's confidence." Castiel sighed, "Sam, I ask you now, do not inform Dean. Abbie will calm in her own time, find her way home. But she has to do it on her own."

"K," Sam conceded, walking with Castiel out to the Impala. He opened the trunk and handed the crib to Castiel, along with a blanket. "It's her favourite." He explained, Castiel disappeared, returning a few moments later. "Abbie passes on her thanks."

"Cas, you'll make sure they're ok, won't you? Until they come back to us?"

Castiel nodded, solemnly. He hated seeing a family separated. "I must go and collect Beth, return her to her mother." He walked back inside, "Dean, I need Beth."

"No, Cas, please, five more minutes." Dean hugged Beth tighter to him.

"Dean, please, do not make me break my word. I told Abbie I would return with Beth after ten minutes." He held his arms out.

"Dean, let him take her." Sam advised, heart breaking at the silent tears running down his brother's cheeks. "Cas is gonna make sure they're ok." Dean looked at Castiel.

"You take care of them, you hear me?" If Dean hadn't sniffled his way through the sentence, it might have sounded like a valid threat. Castiel nodded that he would take care of him. "Daddy's gonna see you real soon, Beth, ok baby girl, you take care of your momma for me." Dean gave Beth a final hug, then reluctantly handed her back to Castiel.

"Thanks Cas." Sam told him, glad that he had brought Beth back, albeit for a short while.

"You're welcome, Sam." Castiel replied, as he disappeared taking Beth back to the Roadhouse.


	91. Chapter 91

**Just a quick note, I know this is a short chapter...more on the way soon!**

**Enjoy**

91

"Dean let you bring her back?" Abbie smiled, seeing Castiel with Beth.

"He was reluctant to let her go." Castiel confirmed. "It was rather...disconcerting to see him cry."

"Cry?" Abbie asked, "He was crying."

"I'm sure he would deny it if you were to ask him." Castiel assured her. "He instructed Beth to take care of you, a strange request."

"Very Dean." Abbie laughed, placing Beth in her crib. She sat down on the edge of the bed, and sighed. "What do you think I should do, Cas?"

Cas looked thoughtful for a second, then pointed at the bed, "May I?" Abbie nodded and he sat down beside her. "This is a situation I've never been in. The lives of angels are somewhat different. Humans have free will, we follow orders." He looked Abbie in the eye. "If you could see how..." He paused, trying to find the right word, "broken Dean is. Maybe a phone call?" He suggested, "Or a visit?"

"I'm not ready to take him back Cas."

"He forgave you." Castiel reminded her, "That was extremely hard for him to do, I watched him struggle with the decision. In the end he couldn't imagine his life without you or Bethany."

"That was different."

"How so?" Castiel frowned, "You had relations with Sam, who you and Dean have to see every day, Dean had relations with Anna, who is, to all intents and purposes dead to him."

"We thought Dean was dead. We were upset."

"Dean was not thinking clearly when he and Anna..." Castiel explained, "You had argued, Anna took advantage..."

"You want me to just forget he slept with her while we were next door trying to figure out how to save her ass?"

"You asked for my opinion." Castiel defended himself. "But for what it's worth, you and Dean will make it through this, destiny-"

"Screw destiny." Abbie sighed, "Thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome." Castiel told her, "Please, think about this seriously." He disappeared.

(Next morning)

"Please tell me you slept last night." Ellen saw Abbie walking into the bar.

"A couple of hours." Abbie replied.

"Looks like it." Ellen knew she was lying. "Where's junior?"

"With Jo." Abbie sat down, gratefully accepting a cup of coffee. "I look like a zombie, huh?"

"What gave it away?"

"The way Jo took Beth as soon as she seen me, and your reaction." Abbie laughed, "Does Jo have any experience with babies?"

"Not really, why?"

"She's offered to take Beth out with her today." Abbie explained. "Ellen, I've been thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we could invite the guys for Thanksgiving next week...I don't think I'm ready to go home yet, but maybe if we could talk-"

"Say no more." Ellen smiled, "Want me to call him?"

"I can do it." Abbie replied, walking over to the phone and calling Bobby's number.

Dean answered on the third ring, "Singer Salvage." Hearing his voice, Abbie crumbled, and tears made their way down her cheeks, she sniffed. "Abbie?" Dean asked hopefully, "Abbie, is that you?" She could hear concern in his voice, "Talk to me, please?" He began to panic, "Abbie? Are you ok? Is it Beth? Is Beth ok? Oh God, Beth..."

"She's ok, Dean." Abbie answered. "We're both ok."

"Thank God." Dean sighed, relief obvious. "I was so worried." He calmed down, "Thank you for letting Cas bring Beth last night."

"Cas thought it'd let you see we were ok."

"Thank you though, I know you didn't have to let him bring her here. I appreciate it." There was an awkward silence, "When are you coming home? I'd feel a lot better if you guys were here, where I could protect you."

"Dean, I-"

"Too soon, I know." He sighed, "Please tell me you guys are somewhere safe."

"We are. We're with Ellen and Jo."

"You're at the Roadhouse? But Ellen said-"

"We didn't arrive until after you'd called, she didn't lie to you." Abbie defended Ellen, "Anyways, the reason I'm calling is, I know it's Thanksgiving next week, and I know you don't really go for traditional family get togethers-"

"You want to spend Thanksgiving here?"

"I thought maybe you and Sam, maybe Bobby could come up here. Spend the day, stay for dinner, stay the night."

"We'd love to." Dean was grinning.

"This doesn't mean I'm ready to come home, Dean." Abbie warned him.

"I know that, I know. I really am so sorry, baby. I never meant to hurt you."

"We'll see you next week, ok?"

"Thank you, Abbie. Seriously."

"Bye Dean."

"Who was on the phone? Why you grinning?" Sam asked Dean, after he hung up, although he had a fairly good idea who it was.

"Abbie. We're invited to the Roadhouse for Thanksgiving." Dean explained. "She's not ready to come home, but it's a start."

"Don't screw this up." Sam warned him.

"I'm not gonna, Sam. I hate not being with them."


	92. Chapter 92

92

(A week later)

"You're nervous." Sam told Dean, as they got ready to leave for the Roadhouse. "It's gonna be fine. She invited you up here, and you guys have spoken on the phone twice since then, it's going well."

"Talking to my wife twice in one week is a good sign? You have a screwed up idea of marriage, Sam."

"Not as much as you." Sam mumbled.

"Enough, boys." Bobby told them. "You're not too old for me to knock both your heads together. Enjoy Thanksgiving with the girls."

"Bitch." Dean sniped at Sam.

"Jerk." Sam automatically replied. "Let's get going."

"You think she'll be pissed that we're going to be there for two nights? Don't wanna try and force it."

"Didn't you discuss this?" Sam asked. Dean nodded, "And?"

"She said to be there the night before and to stay that night."

"K, so we're a couple of hours ahead of schedule. I'm sure she'll be fine with it, extra help getting things ready, and we'll be able to help out with Beth." Sam reasoned, as they got into the Impala, and started driving.

"Maybe I should get her flowers or something..." Dean mused.

"From where, Dean?" Sam asked, "Gas station flowers aren't going to help you out."

"Guess not."

(A few hours later)

"Ten miles to the Roadhouse." Sam read a road sign, "Isn't that the Charger up ahead?"

"Abbie mentioned it had broken down before the Roadhouse, she walked the rest of the way." Dean explained, "She didn't say she walked ten miles in the freezing rain with Beth." Dean's guilt ramped up a notch. "I'm sure I can get it working again."

"She certainly didn't have the easiest time." Sam agreed, "At least she made it here safe."

"Yeah." Dean answered, remembering Uriel's threat. Another ten minutes and they were at the Roadhouse. "You go on in, I'll grab the bags." He told Sam, stalling.

Sam walked into the Roadhouse, seeing Ellen behind the bar. "I know we're early..." He started, laughing when Ellen just smiled and hugged him. "How are they?" He asked, referring to Abbie and Beth.

"They're fine. Abbie's making pie in the kitchen. Go on through. Where's your brother?"

"Outside getting the bags. Think he's trying to build up some courage." Sam walked through to the kitchen. "Hey you." He smiled at Abbie, seeing her put the pie in the oven.

"Sam!" She grinned, "I thought you guys weren't getting here until tonight!"

"It's not a problem is it?" Sam asked, suddenly nervous.

"Look at me, does it look like it's a problem?" She laughed, pulling him into a hug. "Missed you sasquatch. Beth's missing her peek-a-boo buddy." She let him go, "Ummm, where's Dean?"

"Just grabbing the bags." Sam explained, "You need any help in here?"

"No, I'm good." She answered, "Why don't you go on up and see if Beth's wakened from her nap?" She suggested, hearing the unmistakeable voice of Dean, chatting to Ellen in the main bar. She decided to walk to the kitchen door.

"The drive up here was fine, thought it might've been busier." Dean was making small talk with Ellen. "So, I'm guessing you've been filled in on everything."

"Your miraculous return from the grave? Or your extracurricular activities?" Ellen asked, "Yes to both."

"So I'm not your favourite person, right? If you wanna slap me, I wouldn't blame you."

"Dean, I think you're punishing yourself more than I ever could." Ellen looked at him, "C'mere." She gave him a hug. "Good to see you alive, kid."

"Thanks for giving Abbie somewhere to go, looking after her and Beth."

"Don't mention it." Ellen told him, "I've loved having them, Beth's great to have around." She smiled at him, then glanced around to see Abbie standing at the door. "I'll take your bags up."

"I can-" Dean started, then seen Abbie. "Hey."

"Hey." She greeted him.

"I-uh-you look great." Dean told her, "I was gonna bring you flowers but Sam thought it was a bit lame." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Abbie laughed, "It's the thought that counts I guess." She walked over to a booth, Dean following. "So, uh, how have you been?"

"Getting by, you know." They both sat down across from each other.

"Yeah." Abbie answered, she'd been doing the same. There was an awkward silence.

"I'm not getting by, you know. I'm miserable without you, Abbie." He admitted. "I miss you and Beth so much." Abbie went to answer him, but he held a hand up, "No, there's things I gotta say, please, just let me?" Abbie nodded and he continued. "I know what I did was wrong, I know that, and I know how much I hurt you, and you gotta believe me, it wasn't my intention to do that. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get you and Beth to come home. I'll tell you anything you want to know, do anything you want me to."

"Tell me anything?" Abbie asked, "You're ready to talk about Hell?"

"If it's gonna get you and Beth back, yeah." Dean looked down at the table, "Although once you hear it all, you might wish you hadn't."

"Let me make that decision, huh?" Abbie reached out and rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry I bolted, I should've given you a chance to explain. Cas told me she took advantage of the situation."

"I still shouldn't have-"

"I think we all agree on that point." Abbie smiled slightly, "Let's not talk about it. On a happier note, I made pumpkin pie and apple pie for dessert tomorrow."

"You made pie?" Dean asked, a smile on his lips.

"Heard one of the guests was a fan of pie." She laughed.

"Sam loves pie." Dean found himself laughing too. "Are we ok?"

"We will be." She told him, "But for the foreseeable future, you're getting up at 6am with Beth."

"I've actually missed that." Dean answered, "Where is she anyhow?"

"Napping. Exploring the living area upstairs can be quite exhausting."

"For Beth or Ellen and Jo?" Dean grinned, his little girl certainly knew how to keep the adults on their toes, especially since she had started crawling, god only knew what chaos walking would bring.

"Both I think." They walked upstairs, "She's still asleep?"

"For now." Ellen answered, "If you guys are ok with things, Jo and I are gonna head back down to the bar."

"Yeah, we're ok up here." Abbie nodded, "Thanks Ellen."

Once Ellen and Jo had disappeared, Dean walked through to what was normally his room when he stayed at the Roadhouse to check on Beth. He smiled when he seen her stir and open her eyes to look sleepily at him, then grinning when she recognised him, holding her arms out for him to pick her up. "Aww did you miss me, huh?" He asked her, picking her up. "Will we go find mom and Uncle Sam?" She snuggled into his shoulder, rubbing her eyes. He walked back through to the lounge. "Look who's awake." Beth observed everyone in the room.

"Hey Beth!" Sam smiled, as Dean put her down, ready to crawl.

"Sa!" She grinned.

"You hear that?" Sam was grinning from ear to ear. "C'mon over here." She made her way over to him. "Good girl!" Sam picked her up, and started playing with her.

"How bout we go and see if we can fix the Charger before it gets dark out?" Abbie suggested to Dean, wanting time alone with him so that they could talk.

"Sure." Dean answered, taking the hint. "Sam, you ok with Beth?"

"Yeah, 'course."

"Pie's due out the oven in a half hour." Abbie informed him, grabbing her jacket. "K, let's go."

"You ready for this?" Dean asked, as they got into the Impala.

"As I'll ever be." Abbie answered, hoping she could handle the truth.


	93. Chapter 93

93

"So, ummm, what happened with Anna?" Abbie asked, as she climbed into the Impala. "She angel up or what?"

"Yeah, she's gone back upstairs."

"Uriel and Cas didn't kill her then?"

"Is that what you wanted them to do?" Dean asked cautiously. "Kill her?"

"No, Dean." Abbie sighed, sensing that an argument could be started over that. "Ruby?"

"Oh, she brought Alistair along to the party."

"Alistair? Who? Why?"

"Bad ass from the church, he tried to force Cas out of his vessel and Anna grabbed her grace from Uriel and blasted them all back to where they came from. Alistair tortured Ruby to get our whereabouts."

"Damn, she ok?" Abbie asked, despite the fact that Ruby was a demon, she was certainly proving useful.

"Yeah, she's fine. Got knocked about a bit by Uriel, but she managed to walk away."

"Good."

"Yeah." Dean laughed, "Sorry, it's just weird talking about the welfare of a demon."

"I guess." Abbie turned to look at Dean, "So, what's the deal with Alistair? You knew who he was."

"Look, Abbie-"

"You were going to tell me about...you know."

"I was, wasn't I?" Dean sighed, "I was. K." He took a deep breath, "The thing with Hell, is that time goes so much slower. I was gone 4 months up here."

"I remember that, Dean."

"It was like 40 damn years, Abbie. 40. When I was crawling outta that grave, you know, I was thinking that you wouldn't be at Bobby's when I got there, that you'd be gone, Beth'd be all grown up and not know who I was. You don't know how relieved I was when I saw the date on that newspaper, saw that it'd been only four months."

"Kinda getting off the point." Abbie reminded him.

"It was just so long, Abbie, you need to understand that to understand why I did what I did." Dean sighed, "They sliced at me, tore at me."

"They?"

"Demons, Alistair mostly. You don't get how much hate there is for a Winchester down there."

"I can guess..."

"No you can't. I'm sorry, but you can't." Dean continued, "They'd tear, shred me until there was nothing left, and then I'd be whole again, and the whole thing would start over again."

"God..."

"They'd show me you and Beth, demons watching you everywhere. Beth screaming, no one there to hold her, show me you crying yourself to sleep. I know some of the stuff they showed me wasn't real, you'd never leave Beth alone, but it still killed me, seeing you guys like that. And then, end of everyday, Alistair-" Dean's nostrils flared on saying his name, "He'd make me an offer, take me off the rack if I'd put souls on. Torture them like he did me."

"You did it?"

"I told the bastard no, for 30 damn years, I told him no. But then I couldn't do it anymore."

"You had to, Dean. I understand."

"I did it, I tore them up, I lost count of how many I did. Abbie, the things I did..." Abbie couldn't meet his eyes, her husband, father of her child, a torturer. "You hate me, don't you?"

"I-" She forced herself to look at him, trying so hard not to picture him in Hell. "I don't hate you, Dean, this is just a little hard to take in."

"Thirty years, Abbie. Thirty years." He shook his head, "Umm, you stay here, I'm gonna just check the Charger's engine." He saw it just ahead of them and pulled over. He pulled some tools from the trunk of the Impala and headed out into the rain. Within a few minutes, he had popped the hood and was tinkering with the engine. Abbie sat in the Impala, digesting what Dean had told her. She wondered what he was capable of, was he still the same Dean? Another few minutes and he was heading back towards the Impala. "Hey, ummm, can you try and start her up for me?" She jumped slightly on hearing his voice, 'Great, my wife's scared of me. Wonder how long before she takes Beth and goes on the run?' Dean thought to himself.

"Sure." Abbie answered, snapping out of her thoughts. She got into the Charger and turned the key. The engine chugged then started.

"Great, uhh, you wanna drive her back? I'll follow, make sure you make it back ok."

"OK." Abbie closed the door and started off toward the Roadhouse, Dean waited until she was happily driving away before following. She arrived back at the Roadhouse, switched off the engine, and sat in the Charger, until she seen the Impala. She got out and walked inside, not waiting for Dean, and walked upstairs.

"Knew it." Dean sighed, closing the door behind him, seeing Sam come out of the kitchen.

"Pie's ready." Sam grinned, "Charger fixed?"

"Yeah, just needed to change spark plugs is all." Dean explained. "I told her, Sam. Told her everything, and she can't bear to be anywhere near me."

"She'll come around, Dean." Sam assured him. "You did what you had to do."

"I didn't _**have **_to do that, it was my choice, Sam."

"Wasn't a choice." Sam observed, "I'm just gonna-" He pointed towards the stairs, seeing Abbie standing at the bottom of them with Beth. "Hey, you want me to take her?" He passed Abbie at the bottom of the stairs.

"No, no she's fine with me." Abbie answered.

"Abbie." Dean walked over to her, "Please, don't leave. Don't take her away from me again."

"I-I wasn't gonna, Dean." She handed him a towel, "I just thought you might wanna get dried off after getting soaked fixing the car." She walked over to a booth, Dean following. "I'm sorry, I-" She stopped, "You really thought I wanted to leave?"

"I would if I were you. Your husband just told you he tortured souls."

"After thirty years of having the same done to him." Abbie sighed, "It wasn't easy to hear that, I won't deny that. God only knows how you feel, I shouldn't have forced it." She looked up at him, "I asked you here, for Thanksgiving, to sort out this relationship. Believe me, what you and Anna did, hurt me more than hearing about Hell, I want to fix this. For Beth, for us."

"I do too." Dean told her, "I do."

"Good." She smiled, as Dean took off his jacket and started to towel dry his hair. "Now, I'm gonna make some stuff for Beth's dinner."

"Do you mind if I...?" Dean pointed to the kitchen, offering his help.

"Sure." Abbie nodded, handing Beth to him, stopping for a minute to watch him, same goofy smile on his face as always when he held her. He hadn't changed so much, she thought, relieved.


	94. Chapter 94

94

"So, what's on the menu?" Dean asked, following Abbie into the kitchen.

"I'm thinking..." She opened some random cupboards, "Mac and cheese."

"That sounds great, huh Beth?" Dean chatted to his daughter. "You need me to do anything?"

"Nah, just keep her occupied, maybe put some juice in her sippy cup?"

"On it." Dean did as asked, then sat down at the table. "Easy now." He laughed as she tried to grab her cup, he held it for her as she began to drink.

"Everything ok in here?" Ellen asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, just making Beth's dinner." Abbie answered.

"Good, I'll leave you guys to it." She smiled at them and walked back out. "They seem fine, Sam, quit worrying so much."

"They're ok?"

"Yes." Ellen laughed, frustrated with him, "All Winchesters present and correct. You thought she was taking off again?" She frowned, "Did they fight earlier?"

"No, Dean just thought that-"

"That's the problem with you Winchesters, y'all think too much! Let's leave them to it, huh?" Ellen suggested, watching them act like a normal family. "Sam?"

"Yeah." Sam answered, watching them also.

"Don't worry, you'll get your happy ending one day too." She told him.

"Not really my kinda thing any more, Ellen. Not without Jess."

"Yeah, I bet Dean never seen himself like that either." Ellen guessed, seeing him laugh with Beth as she sat on Abbie's knee and Dean fed her dinner.

(That night)

Dean had bathed Beth and put her to bed, then had dinner with Abbie, Ellen, Jo and Sam. After a few beers, everyone was getting ready to go to bed. Things with Abbie, while much improved, were still not 100% great. "Night guys." Abbie yawned, standing up from the sofa.

"Night." Everyone, including Dean answered, making the others look at him confused slightly.

"I'm gonna head to bed too, kinda promised Abbie I'd be the one getting up at 6am with Beth." He got up and stood in the hallway, unsure of whether or not to go to Abbie's room or not.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, seeing him standing.

"I just, ummm, Abbie never said that it was ok, and things are going so well, I don't wanna wreck them by assuming that she wants me in there." He nodded towards the room where Abbie was asleep.

"Right." Sam understood, "You can always crash with me, but didn't you promise to get up with Beth?"

"Yeah." Dean answered, not realising what Sam was getting at, "And?"

"Kinda hard to do that when you're in another room..."

"You think?" Dean asked, hopefully.

"Did she say 'Dean, I do not want you in the same bedroom as me.'?"

"Well, no, but she hardly invited me to share the bed either." Dean grumbled.

"Well, grab a blanket, pillow and get to sleep on the floor?" Sam suggested.

"Good plan, Sam." Dean grinned, quietly opening the door and going inside. He set up his bed on the floor and tried to get comfortable.

"Dean?" Abbie yawned, "What you doing on the floor?" She switched on a bedside lamp, and frowned down at him.

"I wanted to be in here for Beth, you know, for when she wakes up." Dean explained, "I didn't wanna just assume you were cool with..." He pointed towards the bed. "Are you cool with that?"

"I-uh-I-" She stammered, "I guess."

"It's ok, I can cope with the floor, I've slept in worse places." Dean laid down again, struggling to find a good position.

"Don't be stupid, Dean. Get your ass into bed." Abbie sighed, switching off the lamp.

"You sure?"

"Look, wouldn't have offered if I wasn't."

"Thanks." Dean whispered, climbing into bed. He fell asleep soon after, only to be woken by Beth a few hours later. "Shhh, you're gonna wake your mom." He picked her up, and tried to soothe her.

"D'n?" Abbie mumbled, sitting up. "She ok?"

"Yeah, I got her. Go on back to sleep." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "C'mon, Beth, what's wrong, huh? Your diaper's fine. You hungry? " He asked her, when she refused to calm. "I'm gonna take her downstairs before she wakes everyone. Maybe some milk'll settle her." He grabbed her diaper bag and walked downstairs. "K, what do we have in the bag for Beth?" He found her bottle and set about making formula. By the time he was finished making it, Beth was merely whimpering. "There you go." He started to feed her the bottle, glad when she finally stopped crying and almost fell asleep while drinking it.

"Dean." Castiel appeared beside him, just as he grabbed Beth's bag and was about to go back to bed.

"If you're here to do the sleep thing on Beth, you're a little late. We're going back to sleep. Goodnight." Dean walked away from him.

"No, you're needed." Castiel told him, "It is an urgent matter."

"Well it can wait until I get Beth back to sleep, surely. Gimme a half hour, k?"

"No, not a half hour. You're needed now." Castiel put his hand to Dean's forehead and transported all three of them.

"Great, Cas." Dean growled, as Beth woke up as they arrived, "She was ready to go back to sleep. Where the hell are we, anyhow? Y'know, Abbie's gonna kill me, think I snatched Beth."

"I apologise, but this is more important."

"More important than Abbie and I, more important than Beth?"

"Yes." Castiel answered him. "We need your help."

"Kidnapping me and my 7 and a half month old daughter, really not the way to go, Cas. Take us back."

"No."

"At least take Beth back to Abbie before she freaks."

"I do not want to leave you and Uriel alone, given your last encounter." Castiel explained, "He did not have my permission to threaten Abbie or Bethany."

"You'd better not let him anywhere near her, you got me?" Dean was furious, "I mean it, Cas. I'm trusting you with her." Castiel nodded, "So, what do you need me for anyhow?"

"Dean, we know this is difficult to understand." Castiel told him, while Uriel walked towards them.

"And we don't care. Now, seven angels have been murdered, all of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight."

"Demons? How they doing it?" Dean asked, intrigued.

"We don't know."

"So you need my help hunting a demon?"

"Not quite. We have Alastair." Castiel told him.

"Great. He should be able to name your trigger man. You don't need me, or Beth."

"But he won't talk. Alastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse." Castiel explained.

"Yeah, well, he's like a black belt in torture. I mean, you guys are out of your league."

"That's why we've come to his student. You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got." Uriel informed him. Dean looked down at the floor, ashamed.

"No. No way. You can't ask me to do this, Cas. Not this." Dean was pleading. "Not now, with Beth."

"Who said anything about asking?" Uriel was dead serious.

"You have my word, Dean, Bethany will be not know what is happening. I'll keep her safe with me, but you are our best hope. Uriel, take him to Alastair." Dean gave Beth to Castiel, as Uriel led him to a room where Alastair was visible through a window in a door, chained to a hexacle standing in the middle of a devil's trap. "This devil's trap is old Enochian. He's bound completely."

"Fascinating." Dean turned away from the room, "Where's the door?"

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked, frowning.

"Beth and me are gonna hitch back to the Roadhouse, thank you very much."

"Angels are dying, boy." Uriel blocked him from taking Beth back from Castiel.

"Everybody's dying these days. And hey, I get it. You're all-powerful. You can make me do whatever you want. But you can't make me do this."

"This is too much to ask, _I_ know. But we have to ask it." Castiel tried to reason with him.

"I want to talk to Cas alone."

"Really?" Uriel asked, unimpressed.

"If you want a snowball's chance of me going in there, then you're gonna shag ass and let us talk."

"I think I'll go seek revelation. We might have some further orders." Uriel stormed out.

"What's going on, Cas? Since when does Uriel put a leash on you?" At their last encounter, Uriel had indicated that Castiel was Uriel's boss.

"My superiors have begun to question my sympathies." He glanced down at Beth, sleeping against his shoulder.

"Your sympathies?"

"I was getting too close to the humans in my charge. You. Your wife and daughter. Even to your brother. They feel I've begun to express emotions. The doorways to doubt. This can impair my judgment."

"So they knock you down the ladder and put Uriel in charge?"

"He is a proud and able instrument of God."

"The demotion, doesn't it get your loincloth in a twist?"

"It is what it is to be."

"Well, tell Uriel, or whoever...you do not want me doing this, trust me."

"Want it, no. But I have been told we need it."

"Cas, the things that I did, what I became...you ask me to open that door and walk through it, you will not like what walks back out." Dean warned him, "I don't wanna go back to being like that, I can't."

"You know what we're all fighting for. And dying for. You know what will happen if we fail. For what it's worth, I would give anything not to have you do this."

Dean closed his eyes, thinking. "K, I'll need a few things."

"Name them, I shall see that you get them."

Dean rhymed off various things that he needed, then waited helplessly as Castiel disappeared. "Looks like you're spending the day with Uncle Cas, hmmm?" He told Beth, as Castiel reappeared, with Uriel in tow.

"You take care of her, ok? Don't let Asshat anywhere near her." He glared at Uriel as he gave Beth back to Castiel. "Everything she needs should be in her bag. Diapers, some baby food, bottles."

"She will be ok with me, Dean." Castiel assured him.

"Let's rock and roll then." Dean wheeled the cart of things he had asked Castiel for into the room containing Alastair.

"Heaven, I'm in heaven, and my heart beats so that I can hardly speak, and I seem to find the happiness I seek, when we're out together dancing cheek to cheek..." Alastair sang as Dean walked in, he laughed as Dean pulled the cloth covering the cart, revealing the torture implements. Dean ignored him, "I'm sorry. This is a very serious, very emotional situation for you. I shouldn't laugh, it's just that - I mean, are they serious? They sent you to torture me? You? Mr Family Man?"

"You got one chance. One. Tell me who's killing the angels. I want a name."

"You think I'll see all your scary toys and spill my guts?" Alastair asked, then sniffed, "Tell you what, bring junior in, I'll tell her."

"Oh, you'll spill your guts, one way or another. I just didn't wanna ruin my shoes." Dean ignored the reference to Beth. "Now answer the question."

"Or what? You'll work me over? But then, maybe you don't want to. Maybe you're, ah, scared to."

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Not entirely. You left part of yourself back in the Pit. Let's see if we can get the two of you back together again, shall we?"

"You're gonna be disappointed." Dean told him, walking over to the cart, he had a score to settle.

"You have not disappointed me so far. Come on. You gotta want a little payback for everything I did to you. For all the pokes and prods. Hm? No? Um...how about for all the things I did to your daddy?"

Dean looked up at him, "Go on."

(Back at the Roadhouse)

"Sam? Is Dean in there with Beth?" Abbie called through to his bedroom.

"No, isn't he with you?" Sam opened the door.

"No, Sam." Abbie was panicking. "Her diaper bag's gone, Ellen and Jo don't have her-"

"Is the Impala gone?"

"No, I dunno where they are Sam."

"Ok, calm down. Wherever she is, she's with Dean, he won't let anything happen to her. Let me call someone."

"He's not answering his cell."

"I'm not calling Dean." Sam told her, "Ruby, hey. Need your help."

Within ten minutes, Ruby was walking into the Roadhouse, nervously. "Angels, same as before.  
I can still smell them. Seriously, Sam, I'm not exactly dying to tangle with angels again."

"I need you to find out where they took Dean and Beth."

"They took him to torture Alastair, get some info. It's big news. Not sure I see the problem. They have Alastair strung up six ways from Sunday. Dean cuts himself a slice, Al's a quivering heap, and the good guys get the goods. What's wrong with that?"

"He can't do it."

"Look, I get it. You don't want him going all torture master again." She glanced at Abbie, "Don't worry, they're not hurting him or Beth, she's kinda there by accident."

"No. I mean, he can't do it. He can't get the job done. Something happened to him downstairs, Ruby. He's not what he used to be. He's not strong enough." Sam protested.

"And you are?" Ruby was cynical.

"Sam-" Abbie started.

"I will be." Sam ignored her, "Abbie, honey, you go wait upstairs with Ellen and Jo, ok? I'll bring Dean and Beth back to you safe." He looked at Ruby, "We both will."

"But-"

"Please, Abbie." Sam asked, "I promise you, ok?"

"K. You bring them back."

(Back in Alastair's room)

"I had your pop on my rack for close to a century." Alastair was teasing Dean, "John Winchester. Made a good name for himself. A hundred years. After each session, I'd make him the same offer I made you. I'd put down my blade if he picked one up."

"Just give me the demon's name, Alastair."

"But he said no each and every time. Oh, damned if I couldn't break him." Dean watched Castiel outside with Beth, pacing up and down with her. "Pulled out all the stops, but John, he was, well, made of something unique. The stuff of heroes. And then came Dean. Dean Winchester. I thought I was up against it again. But daddy's little girl, he broke. He broke in thirty. Oh, just not the man your daddy wanted you to be, huh, Dean?" Dean turned and glared at Alastair, he picked up holy water and used it to fill a syringe. "Now we're getting somewhere. Holy water? Come on. Grasshopper, you're gonna have to get creative to impress me."

Dean finally looked at Alastair. "You know something, Alastair? I could still dream. Even in hell. And over and over and over, you know what I dreamt? I dreamt of this moment." Dean put a needle on the end of the syringe. "And believe me, I got a few ideas. Let's get started."

Outside the room, "You couldn't have left the young one behind?" Uriel asked Castiel, unimpressed by the unsettled baby. "She was unnecessary."

"An oversight." Castiel responded. "I can handle her. Perhaps she has soiled." He took of his trenchcoat and placed Beth on it, and checked her diaper as he had seen Abbie do before.

"I believe you are correct." Uriel screwed up his face, in disgust.

"Perhaps you could assist me." Castiel suggested, reaching for Beth's bag, frowning at the various items in it.

"Like you said, you can handle her." Uriel disappeared.

Castiel set about changing Beth's diaper, then picked her up again. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked her, while listening to Alastair's screams from the next room.

(At the Roadhouse)

Sam and Ruby were in Sam's room, while Abbie was in the lounge with Jo and Ellen. Ruby was chanting while holding a candle to a map. "Relax. The fire is our friend. Besides, the only part of the map we need is the 'where's Dean?' part. Out." The fire disappeared and a small patch of the map remained untouched. "There. Your brother and Beth are there. It's a good thing angels aren't concerned with hiding their dirty business. Not used to being spied on. I mean, who'd be stupid enough to try?"

"Ruby, it's been weeks. I need it."

"You don't seem too happy about it."

"You think I wanna do this? This is the last thing I-" Sam locked the bedroom door, "But I need to be strong enough."

"It's okay. It's okay, Sammy. You can have it." Ruby kissed him, then pulled a knife out and sliced along her arm. Sam leaned over and began to drink the blood. "It's okay, Sam. It's okay."

"Sam?" Abbie pushed at the door, then realised it was locked, "Sam? You find them?"

"Uhhh, yeah, be out in a sec." He called back, "They can't find out about this." He told Ruby, as he unlocked the door. "We know where they are, we're gonna go get them."

"We? Meaning you two?"

"Alastair is a bad ass, Abbie. You're safer here, believe me." Ruby told her.

"Screw safe, in case you'd forgotten, that's my husband and daughter out there. I'll just grab my purse." She walked back out.

"You couldn't try and talk her out of it?" Ruby asked Sam, "Doesn't she trust us?"

"She just wants Dean and Beth back." Sam answered, "Let's go."


	95. Chapter 95

95

Castiel was still looking after Beth, trying to ignore Alastair's screams. He wanted to see exactly what was going on in the room, but at the moment, keeping Beth amused was his priority. "You really are a curious one, aren't you?" He asked Beth, as she crawled, exploring the room where they were. "You looking for your father, huh?" Beth didn't recognise the word father. "You're looking for Daddy?" Beth looked up at him, and pointed at the room containing Dean and Alastair. "That's right, he's in there." There was a particularly loud scream from Alastair, startling Beth, who started to wail. "Shhhh." Castiel picked her up, and sat down with her, smiling as she yawned, and rubbed at her eyes, fighting sleep. Maybe he was getting attached to his charges.

In the room, Dean heard his daughter cry and glanced out of the window in the door, watching Castiel with her. "Dammit." He whispered to himself.

"Do you really think this is gonna fix you? Give you closure? That is sad. That's really sad. Sad, sad." Alastair told him, "I carved you into a new animal, Dean. There is no going back."

"Maybe you're right. But now it's my turn to carve." Dean moved towards Alastair with Ruby's knife, dipped in holy water.

"No!" Alastair screamed as Dean stabbed him. Unknown to Dean, as he stabbed, a faucet was turned on, dripping onto the chalk of the devil's trap holding Alastair.

Castiel, meanwhile, was still holding a sleeping Beth, had a visitor. "Anna."

"Hello, Castiel." Anna greeted him, "Babysitting?"

"We needed Dean. You shouldn't be here. We still have orders to kill you."

"Somehow I don't think you'll try. Where's Uriel?"

"He went to receive revelation. Babysitting doesn't appeal to him."

"Right. You have Dean with Alastair?"

"Yes."

"Why are you letting Dean do this?"

"He's doing God's work." Castiel replied, "He didn't want to-"

"Torturing? That's God's work? Stop him, Cas, please. Before you ruin the one real weapon you have."

"Who are we to question the will of God?"

"Unless this isn't his will."

"Then where do the orders come from?"

"I don't know. One of our superiors, maybe, but not him."

Dean, however, wasn't stopping until he got his answers, "Who's murdering the angels?" Alastair still wouldn't tell him.

"You think God wants this? You think he'd ask this of you? You think this is righteous?" Anna asked Castiel, "What you're feeling? It's called doubt. These orders are wrong and you know it. But you can do the right thing. You're afraid, Cas. I was too. But together, we can still-"

"Together?" Castiel stood up and walked away from her, "I am nothing like you. You fell. Go."

Anna vanished, leaving Castiel to once again listen to screams.

"You know, it was supposed to be your father." Alastair stopped screaming and began to speak to Dean, "He was supposed to bring it on. But, in the end, it was you."

"Bring what on?"

"Oh, the first time you picked up my razor, the first time you sliced into that weeping bitch..." He laughed, "That was the first seal." Dean walked over to Alastair, "And it is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in hell. As he breaks, so shall it break."

"You're lying." Dean turned away.

"We had to break the first seal before any others. Only way to get the dominoes to fall, right? Topple the one at the front of the line."

Dean swallowed thickly, "No."

"When we win, when we bring on the apocalypse and burn this earth down, we'll owe it all to you, Dean Winchester. "Believe me, son, I wouldn't lie about this. It's kind of a religious sort of thing with me." Alastair noticed the broken edge of the Devil's trap.

"No. I don't think you are lying. But even if the demons do win..." He picked up Ruby's knife, "You won't be there to see it." Dean turned around, to find Alastair right behind him.

"You should talk to your plumber about the pipes." Alastair grinned, before attacking Dean. With Dean barely conscious, "You got a lot to learn, boy. So I'll see you back in class bright and early Monday morning." Castiel heard the noises and looked at the room, realising what had happened, he laid Beth down on the ground, wrapped up in his coat, and ran into help Dean. He grabbed Ruby's knife, and stabbed at Alastair, unfortunately not killing him. "Well, almost. Looks like God is on my side today." Castiel raised his hand, and the knife twisted in Alastair's body, Alastair merely pulled the knife out, and charged at Castiel, throwing him against the wall. "Well, like roaches, you celestials. Now, I really wish I knew how to kill you. But all I can do is send you back to heaven." He began to chant in Latin, only to be stopped by Sam, using his powers.

"Oh my God, Beth!" Abbie couldn't see her daughter, "Beth!"

"She's over here." Ruby lifted her from Castiel's coat and handed her to Abbie.

"Thank God." Abbie hugged Beth close to her, "Where's Dean?"

"Stupid pet tricks." Alastair grunted at Sam.

"Who's murdering the angels? How are they doing it?" Sam asked Alastair. "How are the demons killing angels?"

"I don't know." Alastair admitted. "It's not us. We're not doing it."

"I don't believe you." Sam told him.

"Lilith is not behind this. She wouldn't kill seven angels. Oh, she'd kill a hundred, a thousand. Oh, go ahead. Send me back, if you can."

"I'm stronger than that now. Now I can kill." Sam held out his hand, and a gold light shone inside Alastair and he collapsed dead.

"Sam?" Abbie asked shocked, "Oh my God, Dean!" She ran over, "He's still breathing, just." Everyone was in shock. "Dean? Dean? Can you hear me?" Nothing. "Cas? Fix him!"

"I cannot."

"You cannot?" Abbie repeated, "He's dying, Cas!"

"I'll take him to a hospital." He carefully picked up Dean, and vanished with him.

"Sam? What the hell just happened?" Abbie asked.

"I stopped him." Sam answered simply, as his cell phone began to ring. "Cas? St Michael's Infirmary, got it. We're on our way."

"He's alive?"

"Yeah, he is." Sam gave a relieved smile, "Cas got him to a hospital and they're working on him just now. Come on, let's go and see him."

They got into the Impala and drove to the hospital. "Dean Winchester?" Sam asked at the desk.

"Are you family?"

"I'm his brother, this is his wife." Sam explained.

"Just a second." She typed into her computer. "ICU, Room 4. Just take the elevator to 3, you'll find the room at the end of the hall."

"Thank you."

"He's in ICU?" Abbie asked, "That doesn't sound good."

"Hey, he's alive, that's the main thing." Sam told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. They got to Dean's room. "God..." Dean was covered in bandages, on a ventilator and attached to an IV.

Abbie walked into the room, and over to Dean's bedside, and sat beside him, taking his hand. "Dean, honey? It's Abbie. Can you hear me?" Nothing. "I brought Beth in to see you too." She looked up at Sam, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Sam?" Sam sat down on the other side of the bed, "Sam's here too. Dean you gotta wake up, I don't wanna lose you." Sam looked up at the door, seeing Castiel there.

"Get in here and heal him. Miracle. Now."

"I can't."

"You and Uriel put him in there-"

"No."

"-because you can't keep a simple devil's trap together."

"Sam, please." Abbie pleaded.

"I don't know what happened. That trap...it shouldn't have broken. I am sorry."

"This whole thing was pointless. You understand that? The demons aren't doing the hits. Something else is killing your soldiers." Sam told him, furious.

"Perhaps Alastair was lying."

"No, he wasn't." Sam answered, as Castiel took a final look at Dean, then disappeared.

Castiel walked outside and saw Uriel on a bench, he sat down beside him. "Castiel, I received revelation from our superiors. Our brothers and sisters are dying and they...they want us to stop hunting the demon responsible. Something is wrong up there. I mean, can you feel it?"

"The murders. Maybe they aren't demonic. Sam Winchester said the demons had nothing to do with it."

"If not the demons, what could it be?"

"The will of heaven. We are failing, Uriel. We are losing the war. Perhaps the garrison is being punished."

"You think our father would-"

"I think maybe our father isn't giving the orders anymore. Maybe there is something wrong."

Uriel stood up, unimpressed, "Well, I won't wait to be gutted." He vanished.

"Anna. Anna, please." Castiel whispered, as Anna appeared beside him.

"Decided to kill me after all?"

"I'm alone."

"What do you want from me, Castiel?"

"I'm considering disobedience." Anna nodded in understanding, "Dean was almost killed. For the first time, I feel..."

"It gets worse. Choosing your own course of action is confusing, terrifying." She put her hand on his shoudler, "That's right. You're too good for my help. I'm just trash. A walking blasphemy."

She stood up, intent on walking away, "Anna." She stopped, "I don't know what to do. Please tell me what to do."

"Like the old days? No. I'm sorry. It's time to think for yourself."

Castiel walked back to Dean's hospital room, "Is he any better?"

"No." Sam answered, "Any more clues as to what the hell happened?"

"I will find out what happened." Castiel assured him. "Where are Abbie and Beth?"

"I sent them to the cafeteria." Sam told them.

"I am surprised Abbie can eat at a time like this."

"She can't, but Beth doesn't know what's going on. Still a normal day for her."

"At least I managed to keep one of my charges safe." Castiel sighed, "I'm glad that Alastair didn't get near Beth."

"Me too, believe me." Sam looked at the damage done to his brother, "She wouldn't have stood a chance."

"I need to find out what happened, let me know if Dean's condition changes."

"Will do."

Castiel disappeared and returned to Alastair's room. He immediately noticed the leaking faucet and turned it off, then examined the devil's trap. "Uriel."

"You called?" Uriel walked into the room. "What do you say, Castiel? Will you join me? Will you fight with me?"

"Strange. Strange how a leaky pipe can undo the work of angels when we ourselves are supposed to be the agents of fate."

"Alastair was much more powerful than we had imagined."

"No. No demon can overpower that trap. I made it myself. We've been friends for a long time, Uriel. Fought by each other's sides, served together away from home, for what seems like forever. We're brothers, Uriel. Pay me that respect. Tell me the truth."

"The truth is, the only thing that can kill an angel..." Uriel produced a sword, "...is another angel."

"You." Castiel snarled.

"I'm afraid so."

"And you broke the devil's trap, set Alastair on Dean. You almost killed him."

"Alastair should never have been taken alive. Really inconvenient, Cas. Yes, I did turn the screw a little. Alastair should have killed Dean and escaped, and you should have gone on happily scapegoating the demons."

"For the murders of our kin?" Castiel struggled to understand.

"Not murders, Castiel. No. My work is conversion. How long have we waited here? How long have we played this game by rules that make no sense?"

"It is our father's world, Uriel." Castiel reminded him.

"Our father? He stopped being that, if he ever was, the moment he created them. Humanity, his favorites. This whining, puking larva."

"Are you trying to convert me?"

"I wanted you to join me. And I still do. With you, we can be powerful enough to raise our brother."

"Lucifer. You want to raise Lucifer?"

"You do remember him? How strong he was? How beautiful? And he didn't bow to humanity. He was punished for defending us. Now, if you want to believe in something, Cas, believe in him."

"Lucifer is not God."

"God isn't God anymore. He doesn't care what we do. I am proof of that."

"But this? What were you gonna do, Uriel? Were you gonna kill the whole garrison?"

"I only killed the ones who said no. Others have joined me, Cas. Now, please, brother, don't fight me. Help me. Help me spread the word. Help me bring on the apocalypse. All you have to do is be unafraid."

"For the first time in a long time, I am." Castiel punched Uriel, sending him flying into a wall, Uriel grabbed a metal pole and hit Castiel with it. "You can't win, Uriel. I still serve God."

"You haven't even met the man." Uriel punched Castiel, " There is no will. No wrath. No God." Another punch. Then a blade through his neck stopped him.

"Maybe. Or maybe not. But there's still me." Anna had stabbed Uriel with his own sword. Castiel stood up.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Been wanting to get even with him."

"I should go and check on Dean." Castiel disappeared and waited outside Dean's hospital room.

"He woke up a little while ago." Sam told him, walking towards him with two coffees. "He's gonna be ok, sore but ok." The relief on his face was obvious. "You should go in."

"Cas?" Dean croaked from his bed, where Beth was snuggled up beside him asleep.

"Are you all right?" Castiel asked him.

"I'll leave you guys to it." Abbie stood up, ready to take Beth.

"Leave Beth." Dean told her, then turned to Castiel. "No thanks to you."

"You need to be more careful."

"I need to be more careful?" Dean exclaimed, quietly, "You need to learn how to manage a damn devil's trap."

"That's not what I mean. Uriel is dead."

"Was it the demons?"

"It was disobedience. He was working against us."

"Is it true? Did I break the first seal? Did I start all this?"

"Yes. When we discovered Lilith's plan for you, we laid siege to hell and we fought our way to get to you before you-"

"Jump-started the apocalypse." Dean ran his fingers through Beth's hair as she stirred.

"And we were too late."

"Why didn't you just leave me there, then?"

"It's not blame that falls on you, Dean, it's fate. The righteous man who begins it is the only one who can finish it. You have to stop it."

"Lucifer? The apocalypse? What does that mean? Hey! Don't you go disappearing on me, you son of a bitch. What does that mean!" Dean yelled, waking Beth.

"Dean?" Abbie ran back in.

"I don't know."

"Bull."

"I don't. Dean, they don't tell me much. I know our fate rests with you."

"Leave him alone, Cas! You almost got him killed. He's out."

"He's the only one who can stop it."

"Well, then you guys are screwed. I can't do it, Cas. It's too big. Alastair was right. I'm not all here. I'm not strong enough. Well, I guess I'm not the man either of our dads wanted me to be. Find someone else. It's not me." Dean's tears spilled over.

"I think you should leave, Cas." Abbie told him, sitting beside Dean once more. "Please, just go."

With a nod of his head, Castiel left.


	96. Chapter 96

**Again, massive thanks for reviews and alerts on this story, I'm glad so many people seem to be enjoying it! As always reviews are great (Thanks to Carver Edlund, and DeanFan for lots of them :o) ) so please, keep reading and let me know what you think, good or bad!**

**Alz x**

96

(A week later)

"God almighty, you look like you've been hit by an 18 wheeler." Bobby gasped as Dean walked through the front door, helped by Sam, while Abbie followed with Beth.

"I'm fine, Bobby." Dean told him, "Honestly."

"C'mon, let's get you upstairs."

"I'll be fine on the sofa, Sam."

"Dean-" Abbie started, then sighed as he sat down, and switched on the tv. "Fine. I'm gonna make us all a coffee."

"Hey Bug, come over to your Grandpa Bobby." Bobby reached out and took her, following Abbie into the kitchen. "How you doing, kid?"

"I thought I was gonna lose him, Bobby." Her hands were shaking as she filled the kettle. "I got so scared, I-"

"I know, I know." Bobby wrapped her in a hug, "But hey, he's ok."

"I know, just, God, why can't they just leave us alone? He almost died, he had a freaking machine breathing for him, Bobby. And Beth was there through the whole thing. What if he'd gotten to Beth, huh? I could've lost them both."

"But you didn't. I know Castiel dragged Dean there, but from what Sam said, he saved his life, made sure Bug was fine." Bobby tried to make her see the positive.

"Cas said Dean's the only one who can stop the apocalypse."

"Makes sense to keep him alive then, doesn't it?"

"Uriel, the other angel, he wanted the apocalypse to start, which means that there could be more of them out there, gunning for him, for us. It's all too much, Bobby."

"At least you're together, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Abbie smiled, handing Bobby a coffee. "Thanks Bobby."

"Don't mention it." They walked back out to the living room.

"Da!" Beth squealed, leaning towards Dean.

"Daddy's too sore to hold you for now, Beth." Bobby told her, still holding her.

"I can handle Beth."

"No you can't. I seen you trying to lift her from her crib this morning." Sam told him, "You need to heal."

"What happened to Cas's healing hands?" Bobby asked, confused.

"Only work to an extent apparently. Dean would've died without him."

"Dean wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for Cas!" Abbie exclaimed.

"I see I am still not welcome." Castiel had appeared in the living room. "Abbie-"

"What?"

"Abbie, give him a break, I'm not thrilled about what happened either, but he was betrayed by another angel, he did all he could." Dean stood up for Castiel. "You'd better not be here to get me to go somewhere with you."

"I merely wanted to see that you were ok."

"I'm good, Cas."

"So good he can't pick up his daughter. Or drive his car." Abbie was still furious.

"Do you need extra assistance with Beth? I could help out if it is required. I proved quite adept at caring for her."

"That's not a problem, Cas." Dean told him, "There's still Abbie, Sam and Bobby. Thank you for the offer though." Dean remembered that Castiel had saved his life. "Are you staying?"

"I-" He looked at Abbie, who was still fuming. "I should go."

"Dammit, Abbie. It wasn't his fault, ok?" Dean struggled to stand. "Stay, Cas."

He looked at Abbie, who walked through to the kitchen, "If you wish."

"Excuse me for a minute." Dean walked through to Abbie. "Abbie, give him a break. For me. Please? C'mon, he's the one we know is on our side. How many times has he saved our skins, huh?" Abbie thought for a moment, "Plus, he's proven he can handle looking after Beth." Dean smiled.

"K, but this is his last chance, do you know what it was like seeing you in that hospital bed?"

"I know it was tough, babe. I know, I've seen you lying in the hospital too. It sucks."

"Sucks?" Abbie scoffed, "Bit more than sucks, Dean. But you want me to give him another chance, fine." They walked back out to the living room, where Castiel was still standing awkwardly. "Last chance." Abbie told him, glaring at him. Dean followed her to the sofa, rolling his eyes.

"So, anything new?" Sam asked Castiel, "Any more rogues on our asses?"

"Not that I've heard." Castiel answered, "Although as I told Dean, my superiors have been questioning my sympathies, so I may not be aware of everything."

"Well that's comforting." Abbie sighed, "Be sure to let us know if anything else crops up."

"I should go now that I know Dean is well."

"Wait, Cas." Abbie started, "I'm sorry, I know you did all you could. I shouldn't be blaming you."

"I understand your upset. Thank you for your apology. It means a lot to me." With that, Castiel disappeared.

"Well, now that that's sorted, I'm going to bed, been a long drive. Don't stay up too late, Dean. You're still recovering." Abbie turned to walk upstairs.

"Yes, mom." Dean laughed, then cringed at his sore ribs. "Do I have permission to carry Beth upstairs?"

"Either me or Bobby will." Sam told him, "You can't even laugh without getting sore."

"Fine." Dean mumbled, missing being able to help out with her.

(Next morning – based on It's a Terrible Life)

Dean 'Smith' walked into his office. "Morning Abbie." He greeted his secretary. "Coffee?"

"Just going to get it, Mr Smith." She answered, nervously. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting you for another fifteen minutes. Can I get you anything else?"

"My morning bagel perhaps." Dean reminded her.

"Yes sir." She quickly walked out of the office. "Stupid, stupid." She cursed herself for losing track of the time and forgetting about the bagel.

"Morning Sam." She met him coming out of the elevator.

"Abbie, hey. How's it going?" Sam and Abbie had been friends since school and now worked in the same building.

"Not good, late with the morning coffee, almost forgot the bagel. Look, I really can't stop."

"Everything ok?"

"Beth's teething, got hardly any sleep last night. She wasn't happy when I dropped her at daycare. Now, Mr Smith has a big deal going through today, and might need me to stay late."

"You need anything, I'm just a phone call away. I don't mind collecting Beth from daycare, you can pick her up from mine's once you get finished here." Sam offered, "It's not a problem." Sam had a soft spot for Abbie, they had dated in high school, briefly and he hated to see her struggle as a single parent.

"Might take you up on that, thanks Sam. I really gotta-" She pointed to the door, and the Starbucks. "Don't wanna lose this job."

"Sure, sure. Remember, call me if you need to."

"Thanks Sam." She ran out into the rain, "Dammit." She didn't have an umbrella, she quickly ran to the shop, collected the coffee and bagel and ran back up to the office. She knocked on Dean's door, "Coffee and bagel."

"Thank you." Dean answered, "That'll be all." He went back to reading over his files for the day. Abbie closed the door and went back to her desk. Abbie's phone rang, "Abbie, could you come through to the office for a second?" She went through. "I need you to stay back until 7 tonight, get this deal pushed through."

"Ummm, I just need to check-"

"Won't be a problem, will it?" Dean asked.

"No, I just need to ask Sam to pick up Beth from daycare on the 5th floor."

"Your husband works here?"

"No, umm, he's just a friend. Helps out if with Beth if I need it."

"You have a daughter?" Dean didn't know much about his relatively new secretary.

"Yeah, she'll be eight months old next week." Abbie smiled, "She's a great kid."

"And the reason why you look like you've pulled an all nighter?"

"Teething." Abbie answered.

"No husband to help out?"

"No, just Beth and I." She pointed to her desk, "I'll just call Sam, make sure he can pick up Beth."

"Great." Dean smiled, "This is a big deal, important for us."

(Downstairs)

"Tech support, this is Sam Wesson." Sam answered his phone, while playing with a vampire bobblehead.

"Sam, it's Abbie. That offer from earlier? It still good?"

"You need me to pick up the munchkin?"

"Yeah, 5pm. I'll call ahead so they know it's you who's to collect her."

"Not a problem." Sam smiled, "When you stuck here til?"

"Sevenish, then by the time I get the bus home, I can be with you for maybe 745?"

"Forget that, I'll pick you up at seven, ok? Still on for lunch?"

"1pm, cafeteria. I'm buying."

"See you then." Sam hung up his phone, only to answer it a second later, "Tech support, Sam Wesson. Ok, did you switch it on and off again? Try that. Ok, it's printing. No problem, anytime." He hung up.

(Cafeteria)

"Hey, who was that in the elevator with you?" Sam asked Abbie, "I think I know him."

"Mr Smith? That's my boss. Where you know him from?"

"I dunno, he just looks familiar."

"So, what weird dream did you have last night?" Abbie asked Sam, "Come on, it's the nearest I get to watching tv these days."

"I dreamt that I saved a Grim Reaper named Tessa from demons."

"Grim reaper? How many hours of horror movies did your mom let you watch when you were little?"

"These dreams are just so weird, one night I'm killing a demon, I think I dreamt about your boss beheading some sorta vampire thing."

"You're dreaming about my boss?" Abbie laughed, "You're so weird."

"I can't help what I dream." Sam sighed. They finished lunch, and headed for the elevator.

"Oh, Mr Smith, this is Sam." Abbie introduced them when all three found themselves in the elevator. "He's the one collecting Beth so I can stay late."

"Appreciate that." Dean told Sam, "Really need to get this deal done."

"Not a problem." Sam answered, "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Umm, sure."

"Sam, I like this job, don't get me fired!" Abbie whispered to him.

"What do you think about ghosts?"

"Ghosts?" Dean repeated.

"Do you believe in them?"

Dean laughed, "Uh, tell you the truth, I've never given it much thought."

"Vampires?" Sam asked.

"C'mon Sam, that's enough." Abbie sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Vampires? What? Why?"

"Because I've been having some weird dreams lately. You know what I mean?" Sam continued to talk to Dean.

"No. Not really."

"So you've never had any...weird dreams?"

"All right, look, man, I don't know you, okay? But I'm gonna do a public service and, uh, let you know that you over share." Dean got out of the elevator, followed by Abbie. "That guy's crazy, you let him babysit your daughter?" Dean laughed.

"He's just got a weird sense of humor I guess." Abbie shook her head, glad Dean hadn't taken it seriously. "Excuse me." Abbie phone was ringing as she returned to the office. "Hello? Yes this is Abbie Colt. Seriously? Dammit. Sorry, I'll be right there." She knocked on Dean's door, then walked in. "I'm really really sorry, but daycare just called, they need me to pick up Beth."

"But the deal-"

"I'm sorry, but my daughter comes first."

"Fine." Dean huffed, rubbing at his eyes, "Abbie?"

"Yes Mr Smith?"

"Is there any chance that Sam guy could take her?"

"He's working himself today, not through til 5. Maybe, I know it's a long shot, I could bring her up to the office, she might settle with me. It's just daycare's new to her, and-"

"If it means you'll stay, by all means, please." Dean told her.

"Thank you, so much. I'm sorry about all this."

"Nonsense. Family first and all that jazz." Dean forced a smile, "On you go."

Abbie nodded and headed downstairs. "Hey, you called me for Bethany Colt?"

"Sorry, but she just wouldn't settle, refused to eat lunch..."

"Poor thing." Abbie sighed, "She got a fever or anything?"

"No, just not a happy girl." The assistant offered a sympathetic smile. "Here she is." The other assistant handed Beth over.

"Hey you." Abbie smiled, "What's with all the tears, huh?" Beth calmed a little. "Thank you guys, hopefully she'll be better tomorrow." She walked away with Beth. Dean heard the baby before he seen her and sighed heavily, wondering why he hadn't just let his secretary go home. "C'mon, Beth, shhhh." He could hear Abbie walking around her office, "Please?" The noise quietened, "That's it." Abbie stopped walking, and sat down.

"Umm, she, uh, ok?" Dean finally opened his door, to see Abbie cradling a hiccuping Beth, who had just stopped crying, and now appeared to be sleeping. He looked on in horror as she took a deep breath, threatening to waken.

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Not the ideal position for typing or answering the phone though, is it?" Dean pointed out. "I have a couch in my office, maybe she could sleep there." He offered, "I'm doing this deal via conference call, so I'm not expecting clients in there."

"You wouldn't mind?" Abbie asked, "I'm sure she'd be no trouble."

"Hand her over." Dean held his arms out, Abbie nervously handed her daughter over.

"Thank you." She repeated, slightly confused by her new boss's attitude change. Her phone began to ring, "I'd better go and do my job."

The office remained relatively quiet for the rest of the day, until 5pm when Abbie's cell rang. "Hey Sam."

"Hey, I went to pick up Beth and they said she was with you, you need a ride home?"

"I'm still working, Sam, but thanks."

"Where's Beth? You want me to take her?"

"You wouldn't believe this, but she's asleep on Dean, uhhh, Mr Smith's couch in the office."

"You kidding me!" Sam laughed, "Wow, didn't see that one coming."

"Guess he really needed me tonight." Abbie told him.

"Just remember, dating your boss, never a good thing." Sam teased, "Oh hey, did you hear about Paul Dunbar on Level 3?"

"Guy about to retire?"

"Killed himself, in the damn office."

"No way."

"Yes way, blood everywhere, was totally disgusting."

"Freaky." Abbie agreed, "Look, I gotta go, I can hear Beth's awake and we have that conference call in ten minutes."

"K, well, call if you need a ride, k?"

"Will do." She walked through to the office to see Dean sitting with the grumbling baby, perplexed, unsure what to do. "I'll take her, she's probably needing a change."

"Sure." He willingly handed her over.

"Hey, you know a Paul Dunbar?" Abbie asked Dean, who frowned, the name was familiar. "On Level 3?" He still frowned, "Retiring in two weeks?" Dean nodded, he remembered checking his file for something. "He's dead. Killed himself, right in the office. Just thought you'd want to know."

"Bit strange, don't you think?"

"What is?"

"Killing yourself two weeks before you're done for good." Dean told her, something inside him wanting to investigate further.


	97. Chapter 97

97

"I owe you the biggest thank you." Dean grinned at Abbie, "Drinks?"

"Sorry, I..." She nodded to Beth, asleep on Dean's couch once more. "I should really get her home to bed."

"Of course, of course." He noticed Abbie look at the clock, it was past 9. "Can I give you a ride home?"

"I don't want to trouble you." She quietly picked Beth up, and tried to put her in her stroller without waking her.

"I'm the one who kept you so late." Dean told her, "It's no bother."

"If you're sure."

"Yeah, come on." She followed Dean down to the parking lot. "Umm, I'm not quite sure what to do with this." He struggled to fit Beth's car seat into the car.

"It's ok, I got it." Abbie swiftly handed her to Dean, then fixed the seat into place. "I got her." She strapped Beth in, and they drove to her place. "This is us." She pointed out a small house. "Well thank you. You didn't have to."

"Nonsense." Dean smiled, parking the car.

"You wanna come in for coffee?" Abbie asked, opening the car door.

"Actually yeah." Dean got out and grabbed Beth's stroller from the trunk, while Abbie unstrapped Beth, and went to undo her car seat from the car. "Oh let me grab her for you." He took Beth. "Where do you want her?" He asked once they walked inside.

"Her nursery's at the end of the hall, you ok to put her in the crib?"

"Sure." Dean walked towards the room, while Abbie made some coffee.

"Suits you." She whispered, watching him settle her daughter.

"Didn't see you there." Dean answered, "You know, she's not as scary as I thought."

"She's pretty chilled." Abbie laughed, "Coffee's ready. Sorry, it's just instant, none of the fancy stuff unfortunately."

"As long as it contains caffeine." Dean sat down on the couch and took a long slurp of his coffee. "Good coffee. So, how long have you lived here?"

"Since just before Beth was born."

"Where's her dad?" Abbie looked awkward, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"No, no. It's fine. He's not around. Left before she was born. Sam's been a Godsend, helping out and stuff." Abbie explained.

"That's good." Dean nodded, "Must be tough on your own."

"It can be, but now I have a job, thank you by the way, at a place with daycare in the same building, that helps."

"Glad we could help." Dean laughed. They chatted for a while, until Dean looked at his watch, "It's gone 10pm, I should get going, you'll no doubt be up early with your daughter."

"Yeah, she's an early bird. Thanks again for the ride home."

"Thank _**you **_for staying." Dean stood up and walked with Abbie to the door. "Goodbye then." He kissed on her the cheek, surprising her slightly. When she didn't react badly, he kissed her on the lips. She kissed back, and he kicked the front door closed lightly.

"This is a bad idea." Abbie mumbled against his lips, "Sam warned-"

"Shut up about Sam." Dean responded, as he fell onto the couch with Abbie.

"Where are we going with this?" Abbie asked between kisses.

"Bedroom hopefully." Dean answered, moving in for another kiss. "Unless you don't want to."

"I normally wouldn't do this, but I want to." Abbie told him, "Bedroom's just next to the nursery."

"C'mon then." Dean grinned.

(A few hours later)

Abbie woke to the sound of Beth crying, expecting Dean to have left already, so was surprised to find his arm draped lazily over her. She pulled on a robe and padded to the nursery. "Hey you." She picked Beth up from the crib, "Come on, what's wrong? Wet or stinky? Or neither." She sighed, feeling her daughter's forehead for fever. "Teething's no fun, is it?" She carried her down the hall to the bathroom for some infant Tylenol and teething gel, and began to pace with her until she calmed down. She walked through to the living room.

"She ok?" Dean yawned, walking into the living room.

"Yeah, she's almost asleep again. Thank the lord for Tylenol." She smiled tiredly at him. "You're still here."

"You thought I was gonna leave?" Abbie nodded, shyly. "I know at work I must seem like a hard ass, but I'm actually a nice guy."

"Yeah, I'm getting that." Abbie laughed, "Sorry if she woke you."

"Hey, it's her house." Dean smiled, "She can make all the noise she wants."

"You don't need to stay." Abbie told him. "I know hardly any sleep doesn't agree with everyone."

"I want to stay." Dean answered, "Beats going home to an big old empty apartment. If that's ok?"

"Sure it is. I usually make a cocoa to get back to sleep. You want?"

"Sounds great. You want me to put her back in her crib?"

"You're enjoying the daddy experience, huh?"

"Well, I like her mom, so I probably need Beth's approval too I guess." Dean took her and walked back through.

(Next morning)

"You know, people are gonna talk when you show up in yesterday's suit with me and Beth in tow."

"I always keep a clean shirt at the office." Dean grinned.

"Is this a normal thing for you to do?"

"No, but I have been known to pull all nighters." He explained, "You have a problem being seen coming in with me?" She shook her head, "You're worried about Sam?"

"No, I'm not. I just hope you're ready for gossip."

"I'm management-"

"I'm not." Abbie reminded him, "Day after tomorrow, people are gonna assume I slept my way into this job."

"And they'll be fired." Dean laughed, "We should leave if we're gonna be in for 9."

Abbie was about to answer, when he phone rang. "It's Sam." She told Dean as he struggled to put Beth's jacket on her. "Hey Sam. No, I'm good for this morning. Dean, Mr Smith, saw the forecast last night and offered to drive us in today as a thank you for last night." Silence while Sam spoke, "I know, Sam." Abbie rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the offer, but we're good." Beth started to laugh in the background as Dean tried to keep her amused.

"Yeah, look at the rabbit." Dean was playing with one of her toys, "Can you catch him, huh?"

"Oh my God, he's there isn't he?" Sam exclaimed, "Abbie?"

"OK yeah, he's here to pick us up." Abbie lied.

"Why didn't he just sound the horn from outside? He stayed didn't he?"

"Goodbye Sam." Abbie laughed.

"I'm gonna check and see what shirt he's got on when he comes in, if it's yesterday's...I'll know you've lied to me!" Sam was half joking, half serious. "See ya."

"Sam's checking your shirt to see if you stayed here." Abbie told Dean, laughing.

"Let's get going so we can make it in before him."

"You don't want him to find out?"

"I thought you were the one all worried about people finding out." Dean commented, following Abbie out of the front door. "C'mon, coffee's on me this morning. I'll get it while you drop the little one off."

(At the office)

"Abbie?" Dean came out of his office, "I need to see an Ian Wilson. Can you call, have him come to the office at 4?"

"Sure thing."

"Thank you." He disappeared back into his office.

(4pm)

"Mr Wilson, Mr Smith's expecting you, go on through." Abbie told him as he arrived.

"Hi. Ian, is it? Yeah, come on in. Yesterday you filled out a 445-T and no problem, just a few errors when we did your switch over to Vista. So I'm sure you're used to filling out the dash-R's, am I right?"

"Oh, no."

"No no no. It's fine. It's fine. I just need you to redo one today so I can get the show on the road with the invoicing." Dean pushed a paper towards Ian, who looked at it terrified.

"Oh my god." He gasped.

"No, it's fine. Refile it and we're square."

"I can't believe I did this." Ian began to panic, "I can't believe I-I can't believe I did this."

"Hey, guy, come on." Dean couldn't understand the over reaction.

"No, no. It affected profits. It-I screwed up. I-I can't-I can't-I am so sorry. I-how could I do that? I failed Sandover. I failed the company."

"All right, why don't you sit down, Ian?" Dean tried to calm him, "I'll have my secretary bring us in some tea..."

"No." Ian ran out of the room.

"Mr Wilson?" Abbie stood up, ready to follow, just as Dean came out of his office. "What did you say to him?"

"Ian? Ian. Hey." Dean ignored her, following Ian into the bathroom. "Ian, hey. Just chill out, man. Okay?" Ian stared at the mirror, as the temperature dropped, and all the faucets turned on. "Ian, hey, maybe we should get out of here, huh? Come on. Ian. Look at me." Ian pulled a pencil out of his pocket, and stabbed himself in the neck. Dean stared at the spout of blood and rushed forward as Ian collapsed. "Dammit." Dean glanced up and seen an old man in the mirror, and turned around to find no one there. "Somebody help me!" Dean yelled. Abbie ran into the bathroom.

"Oh my God." Abbie covered her mouth, "I-"

"He just killed himself with a freaking pencil."

"Is he breathing?"

"I think- I think he's dead." Dean told her, "Call 911."

(Once the police arrived)

"No, I, I followed him into the bathroom. He was-he was standing there in front of the mirror, and then-" Dean stopped, seeing Sam hug a visibly shaken Abbie.

"Continue. Sir." The police officer prompted him.

"And he stabbed himself in the neck. I'm sorry, that's, um..." Dean sighed, walking over to Sam and Abbie. "You alright?"

"I'm ok." Abbie told him, "You were the who seen it all. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I -uh, I don't know, I-"

"Go on back to the office, I'll make us a coffee."

"Abbie, could you go pick one up at Starbucks for us and Sam...go nuts, get us the works." He handed her $20. "Sam, do you have 5 minutes?"

"Umm, I should really-"

"I'll clear it with your line manager." Dean assured him.

"Ok then."

"Come on in. Shut the door." Sam walked in and closed the door, "Who the hell are you?"

"Sam Wesson, I work on-"

"I know that, you're Abbie's friend, but why do I feel like I know you?"

"I started here three weeks ago."

"And you cornered me in the elevator talking about ghosts. And now..."

"Now what?" Sam thought for a moment, "When you were in that bathroom with Ian, did you see something?"

"I don't know. I don't know what I saw."

"Wait. Are you saying that-did you see a ghost?"

"I was freaking out. The guy pencilled his damn neck."

"You did, didn't you? Okay, listen. What if these suicides aren't suicides? I mean, what if they're something not natural?"

"So, what, ghosts are real? And they're responsible for all the dead bodies around here? Is that what you're telling me?" Dean sat down, indicating that Sam should do the same.

"I know it sounds crazy. But yes. That's what I'm telling you."

"Uh-huh. Based on what?"

"Instinct."

"I've got the same instinct." Dean admitted.

"Seriously? You know those dreams I was telling you about? I was dreaming about ghosts. And then it turns out that there's a real ghost."

"So you're telling me that your dreams are special visions and you're some kind of psychic?" Dean was sceptical, but willing to listen.

"No. I mean, that would be nuts. I'm just saying something weird is definitely going on around here, right? So I've been digging around a little." He pulled some paper from his bag, "I think I found a connection between the two guys." He gave the paper to Dean.

"You broke into their email accounts?"

"I used some skills that I happen to have to satisfy my curiosity. So it turns out Ian and Paul both got this same email telling them to report to HR, room fourteen forty-four."

"HR's on seven." Dean frowned.

"Exactly." Sam grinned.

"Should we go check this out?"

"Like right now?" Sam asked, looking at the clock.

"No. No, it's getting late. You're right." Dean told him, as Abbie returned with coffees. "Thanks." Dean smiled at her.

"I am dying to check this out right now." Sam told Dean.

"After coffee?" Dean handed him a cup.

"Sure." Sam answered.

"Abbie, why don't you grab a cab?" Dean suggested, "I might be a while here sorting this."

"I can make my own way home." She laughed.

"I know you can, but I'd much rather you and Beth were in a cab or at least waiting here until I can drive you." Dean told her.

"I'll collect Beth and we'll wait." They drank their coffee. "Go, explore." She laughed, at Sam and Dean.

"K." Dean quickly kissed her cheek, forgetting Sam was there. Sam cleared his throat, to remind him he was there. Dean blushed and followed him out.

"So, uhhh, you and Abbie?" Sam asked, Dean looked awkward. "You drove her home?"

"Yeah, I did keep her late, was the least I could do. Didn't want her trying to get a bus at night. Especially not with little Beth."

"Did you stay?"

"That's between Abbie and I."

"I'll take that as yes." Sam grunted, "Look, she's a good friend. I care, a lot, about her and Beth."

"Is this my official warning talk?"

"You know what I'm getting at then. Don't hurt her, or I'll hunt you down."

"Look, things with Abbie feel,...I dunno, right. Like how I feel I already know you, I feel like I'm supposed to be with her."

"Anyway, this is us. 1444." Sam announced as a man started shouting for help from inside. Sam kicked the door open.

"Whoa, I'm not messing with you." Dean commented.

They looked around the room, a shelf had fallen on the man inside. Dean and Sam tried to lift it off of him. All of a sudden, the old man from the bathroom appeared, and threw Dean against the fall. He then pushed Sam over. Dean got up and swung at the man with a nearby wrench, the man disappeared. Dean and Sam finally lifted the shelves and rescued the man.

"How'd you know how to do that?" Sam asked Dean as they walked back to Abbie.

"I have no idea."

"You guys ok? What did you find?" Abbie quizzed them when they returned.

"Something's going on. We need to find out how to fix it."

"My place then, we can order take out and get a plan." Abbie suggested, picking Beth up.

"Sure, meet you guys there." Sam answered, walking to his own car.


	98. Chapter 98

98

Abbie set Beth up in her high chair, while Sam and Dean sat at the table. "Dear Lord, what are you feeding her?" Dean asked, suspiciously eyeing the jar of food.

"Vegetable medley."

"I can't believe she eats that willingly." Sam added, agreeing with Dean.

"Look, I know it's not pureed Salisbury steak, but it's quick, easy and she likes it." Abbie sighed, rubbing at her eyes. "Been a long day, Sam."

"Why don't you go shower and Sam and I will deal with Beth, huh?" Dean suggested, taking the bowl from her. "Go on. "

"Hey, at home. You're not the boss." Abbie reminded him.

"Abs, he's trying to help. Go and relax, k? We got this." Sam told her, shooing her out of the kitchen.

"Holy crap, dude." Dean told Sam, as they sat in the kitchen.

"Yeah. I could use a beer." Sam sighed, walking to Abbie's refrigerator and taking one. "You want?"

"Shouldn't we leave the alcohol until we don't have a baby to look after?"

"Dude, Beth's fine. It's one beer, and I think you need it given what happened earlier."

"K." Dean conceded, taking the beer from Sam, and placing it on Beth's high chair tray.

"Wouldn't do that..." Sam warned, as Beth grabbed for the bottle. Dean placed it on the table behind him.

"So, how the hell did you know that ghosts are scared of wrenches?"

"Crazy, right? And nice job kicking that door too. That was very Jet Li. What are you, like a black belt or something?"

"No. I have no clue how I did that. It's like...we've done this before."

"What do you mean, before?"

"No. I-I just can't shake this feeling like I don't belong here. You know? Like I should do something more than sit in a cubicle."

"I think most people who work in a cubicle feel that same way." Dean laughed, making Sam scowl.

"No. Well, look, it's more than that. Like, I don't like my job. I don't like this town. I don't like my clothes. I don't like my own last name. I don't know how else to explain it, except that...it feels like I should be doing something else. There's just something in my blood. Like I was destined for something different. What about you? You ever feel that way?" Sam asked, before drinking his beer.

"I don't believe in destiny. I do believe in dealing with what's right in front of us, though."

"All right, so, what do we do now?"

"We do what I do best, Sammy. Research. Does, uh, Abbie have a computer?"

"Okay. Did you just call me Sammy?"

"Did I?"

"I think you did. Yeah. Don't."

"Sorry. Ummm computer?"

"It's ancient, I brought my laptop." Sam pulled it out of his bag.

"Me too." Dean grinned, "Let me just get Beth cleaned up, then we can try and solve this."

"Sounds like a plan." Sam put his laptop on the table and switched it on.

Abbie came back out of the bathroom, dressed in sweats, hair tied up in a clip. "So, what you looking for?"

"Ghosts."

"Oh, I seen these guys on tv once, Ghostfacers. Think they have a web site, they claim to be like modern day ghostbusters." Abbie told them, as she grabbed her own beer from the refrigerator.

"Oh, jackpot." Dean told Sam, as he typed on his laptop, while sitting Beth on his knee.

"What you got?"

"I just found the 'Ghostfacers'. Good call, sweetheart." All three of them crowded round the laptop. "These guys are genius. Check it out."

"Instructional videos."

(On the screen)

"I'm Ed." One of the 'Ghostfacers' introduced himself.

"And I'm Harry. Welcome."

"We know why you're watching." Ed told them.

"You've got a problem."

"A ghost problem." Ed elaborated.

"A ghost-related problem. A ghost-it's like a ghost-adjacent pr-it's like a problem that's-"

"Whatever. You've come to the right place. The only decent place, really, because the Ghostfacers know how to solve it."

"Period."

"Watch and learn."

"See, the first step in any supernatural fight:"

"Figure out what you're up against." Ed and Harry said in unison.

"Already doing that." Sam nodded, showing Dean his laptop. "Meet PT Sandover."

"That's him. That's the ghost." Dean told him, shocked.

"P. T. Sandover. Died 1916. Devoted his life to his work. No wife, no kids."

"That's so sad." Abbie commented, seeing Beth happily playing with Dean's tie.

"Office 1444 was considered to be the center of the company's operations, with Sandover himself overseeing all details of any construction project the company undertook. Considered to be a difficult person to work for, P.T. Sandover had an exceptionally high standard of quality, often marching onto construction sites and halting all work until he personally inspected each aspect of the structure. Aiming for perfection is perhaps why the Sandover legacy is so impressive, dominating the industry with the scale and scope of its projects." Abbie read out loud. "1444? Isn't that-"

"Yeah." Sam nodded, "Used to say he was the company. His very blood pumped through the building."

"Wow, okay. So slight workaholic. Maybe he's still here, you know, watching over the company, even killing for it." Dean concluded.

"Plus, this isn't the first time people started killing themselves in the building. 1929."

"The Great Depression." Abbie noted.

"But lots of guys jumped off high rises that year." Dean reminded him

"How many companies had seventeen suicides?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Phew. Okay, so P. T. Sandover, protector of the company. His ghost wakes up and becomes active during times of grave economic distress."

"Well, the worst time since the Great Depression-" Abbie started.

"Is now. Yeah, now sucks. My portfolio's in the sewer. I don't even wanna talk about it."

"So Sandover's helping the bottom line-"

"By zapping some model employees." Dean finished.

"Yeah. I mean, Ian and Paul. It was like he turned them into different people."

"Perfect worker bees, exactly. So devoted to the company that they would commit hara-kiri if they failed it."

"One more interesting fact. The building wasn't always that high. Used to be fourteen floors. And the room where the ghost attacked, fourteen forty-four? Once upon a time, that was the old man's office." Sam told them, "Let's see what Ghostfacers suggest."

"Once you've got that thing in your sights-" Harry continued.

"You kill it."

"Using special ghost-hunting weapons."

"Like what?" Dean asked the screen.

"First, salt. It's like acid to ghosts."

"Next up, iron."

"That's why the wrench worked." Sam realised.

"Pure power in your hand." Ed explained, "Dissipates ghosts instantly."

"Next little trick. We learned this from those useless douchebags, the Winchesters."

"Winchesters? Wonder if they have a TV show too?" Abbie mused.

"Gun. Shotgun shell. Pack it up with fresh rock salt." Harry continued. "Very effective."

"Very effective." Ed verified.

"K, so we need, salt, iron and a gun." Dean told Sam, "Then we can fix this. Where do we even get a gun?"

"Gun store?"

"Isn't there some kind of waiting period?"

"I think so." Sam frowned.

"How in the hell-"

"I don't know. Seems pretty impossible, honestly. Iron and salt will need to do."

"Anything else?" Sam turned back toward the screen.

"The aforementioned super-annoying Winchester douchenozzles also taught us this one other thing. You have to burn the remains." Ed explained, "This next part gets a little gross. Sometimes you might have to dig up the body. Sorry."

"I'm so not doing that." Dean had a look of disgust on his face.

"It's illegal in some states. Probably all states." Harry told them.

"Sandover was cremated." Sam pointed out a problem.

"What? So what do we do now?" Dean asked.

"Now, if the deceased has been cremated, gotta look for some other remains."

"A hair in a locket, maybe. Fingernails. Baby teeth. Genetic material. You know what we're talking about."

"So we need to look for a piece of Sandover. Sounds easy." Dean mumbled, sarcastically. "Let's do this." He switched off his laptop. "You got anything made of iron, Abbie? And we need salt."

"Do golf clubs count? Beth's dad left his golf bag."

"They could work." Sam guessed, "I thought you threw all his stuff out." He added, quietly.

"Well, I kept them in case he came back, hit anything with a golf club hard enough and they'll not get back up." She told him, still whispering. "Bag's in the bedroom closet, help yourself. Salt's the kitchen."

"K, I'll grab the salt, you grab the clubs." Sam told him.

"Call when you get this sorted?" Abbie asked Dean as he threw the stuff in a bag and got ready to head back to the building with Sam.

"Won't it wake Beth?" Dean didn't want to wake her, given that she wasn't sleeping great.

"Call my cell, she'll sleep through." Abbie assured him, "Look two people are dead, I just wanna make sure my two favourite guys are ok. You can come back here tonight if you want."

"Might do that, was nice not waking up alone this morning." He admitted, "I could get used to playing house with you and Beth." He kissed her, "I'll call." He promised as he walked out.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna ruin this for you." Sam told her when she hugged him once Dean was outside. "He seems like a nice guy, he's good with Beth."

"He is a nice guy, isn't he?" Abbie asked, "I'm not just thinking that because he's the only guy who pays me attention, am I?"

"He's not the only guy." Sam whispered, looking at her. "Look I gotta-" Dean was sounding his horn outside.

"Sam-" Abbie started, but stopped when he kept walking, dejected.

(At the building)

"How the hell are we gonna find some ancient speck of DNA in a skyscraper?" Sam asked Dean as they got into the elevator.

"Well, that creepy storeroom used to be Sandover's office, right? I say we start there." He pressed the button for 14. "You take the desk, I'll look over here." He indicated the shelves. Sam was looking through the desk when a guard walked in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The guard asked Sam, while Dean hid.

"Nothing. I just-"

"Come with me." The guard grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him out of the office.

"Man, listen. Look. It's okay. I work here." Sam tried to reason with him.

"Whatever. Tell it to the cops." The guard took Sam into the elevator, which descended several floors, the screeched to a halt. The guard used his elevator key to open the inner doors, then prised open the outer doors, to see they were stuck. "Well, come on." He indicated for Sam to follow. "Last time this happened, it took them two hours to get here."

"Let's just wait." Sam advised, as the guard began to crawl out. "Seriously, I'll wait." The guard leaned back into towards Sam.

"Look, I don't have the rest of my life here." He told Sam, as the elevator jerked downward abruptly, decapitating the guard and covering Sam with blood. Just at that, Sam's cell phone rang.

"Hey. You okay?" Dean asked him.

"Call you back." Sam replied crawling out of the elevator and towards his work area. He grabbed a towel, and used it to wipe his face, then called Dean back. "Dean, you there?"

"Yeah, listen, I think I got it. Meet me on twenty-two."

"Okay, yeah. Just take the stairs."

"Stairs?" Dean asked.

"Long story." Sam replied, heading for the stairs.

He met Dean on 22, "Whoa. That's a lot of blood." He commented, seeing Sam, "That your long story?"

"Yeah." Sam didn't feel like explaining what had happened.

"Right. So, uh, in there." He pointed to a glass case containing a pair of gloves.

"P. T. Sandover's gloves."

"Yeah, how much you wanna bet there's a little smidge of DNA in there? You know, like a fingernail clipping or a hair or two? Something."

"So you ready?"

"I have no idea." Dean looked nervously at the glass, then the golf club in his hand.

"Me neither." Sam told him, "Go for it."

Dean smashed the glass, and Sandover appeared behind him flinging him into the wall, then headed towards Sam who flung some salt towards him, making him disappear. Dean got up, "Nice move." Sandover reappeared behind Dean.

"Uh Dean." Sam nodded to the ghost behind him, Dean turned and swung the golf club at him, making him disappear again. "Nice catch." Sam walked over to pick up the other golf club, when Sandover appeared between him and Dean. They both swung clubs at him and he disappeared again.

"Maybe we should burn the gloves?" Dean suggested, looking around for Sandover again.

Sam grabbed the gloves, and his lighter and set fire to them just as Sandover reappeared, Sandover burst into flames and disappeared. "That was amazing."

"Right? Right?" Dean grinned, satisfied with the night's work. "I gotta first aid kit in the office. We should probably..."

"Absolutely." Sam agreed, "Abbie'll kill me if you go back all beat up."

"Man, I gotta tell you, I've never had so much fun in my life." Dean told Sam as he pulled the first aid kit out.

"Me neither." Sam agreed.

"Was a hell of a workout too, wasn't it?"

"We should keep doing this."

"I know." Dean handed some bandage to Sam.

"I mean it. There gotta be other ghosts out there. We could help a lot of people." Sam realised.

"Right, we'd be like the Ghostfacers."

"No, really. I mean, for real."

"What? Like, quit our jobs and hit the road?" That idea didn't appeal to Dean. "I like my job, I've found a nice girl, great kid. I don't wanna give that up to go ghost hunting. I mean how would we live?"

"Uh..."

"You gotta be kidding me. How would we get by? With stolen credit cards? Huh? Eating diner food drenched in saturated fats? Sharing a crap motel every night?" Dean was appalled.

"That's all just details." Sam protested.

"Details are everything. You don't wanna go fighting ghosts without any health insurance."

"All right. Um. Confession."

"What?" Dean had no idea what crazy stuff this guy was going to come out with next.

"Remember those dreams I told you about with the ghosts?"

"Yeah?"

"I was fighting them." Dean nodded, "With you. We were these, like, hunters, and we were friends. More like brothers, really. I mean, what if that's who we really are? You saw us back there, working together. The ghost was scrambling brains. What if it scrambled ours?"

"That's insane. You're insane. Does Abbie know you're insane?"

"Is it? Think about it for just one second. What if we think this is our life, but it's not?"

"The ghost is dead and we're still standing. I mean, I'm sorry, but-"

"Look, all I know is this isn't who we're supposed to be."

"No. I'm Dean Smith, okay? Director of Sales and Marketing. I went to Stanford. My father's name is Bob, my mother's name is Ellen, and my sister's name is Jo." Dean rhymed off all his details, hoping to convince Sam.

"When was the last time you talked to them? To any of them?"

"Okay, you're upset. You're upset, confused-"

"Yeah, 'cause I only moved here 'cause I just broke up with my fiancée, Madison. But I called her number and I got a damn animal hospital."

"Okay. What are you saying? Are you trying to say that my family isn't real? Huh? That we've been injected with fake memories? Come on."

"All I know is, I got this feeling in my gut. And I know. I know that deep down, you gotta be feeling it too. We're supposed to be something else. You're not just some corporate douchebag. This isn't you. I know you."

"Know me? You don't know me, pal. You should go. Wait til I tell Abbie you've got a screw loose."

Sam walked out, leaving Dean in the office. He pulled out his cell phone, "Hey, problem solved. Look, I'm gonna swing by mines, pick up a change of clothes for tomorrow, and something to sleep in. I'll be back in about an hour."

(At the office, next day)

"What did you say to Sam last night?" Abbie walked into Dean's office without knocking. "He just quit his job."

"To become a full time ghost hunter?"

"I dunno, just called, said this wasn't him and he'd quit."

"I dunno what's going on." Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Why don't you go and pick up Beth, I'll take you guys to lunch."

"If you're sure..."

"Course I'm sure." Dean smiled, wondering exactly Sam had been thinking when he quit. He was pulled from his thoughts when his door was knocked and his boss walked in. "Mr Adler, come on in."

"Got a minute?"

"A minute, yes, but I have a lunch date in 10."

"How are you feeling, Dean? You look a little tired. Been working hard, I gather."

"Yeah." Two nights of broken sleep plus a ghost hunt didn't agree with him.

"Ah, don't be modest. I hear everything. And I'm pleased with what I'm hearing." Adler sat down, "That's why it's important to me that you're happy." He pulled out a pen, grabbed a piece of notepaper, and wrote down a five-digit number. "How's that for a bonus?"

Dean stared at the paper, "That's very generous."

"Purely selfish. Wanna make sure you're not going anywhere."

"Wow. Are you sure?" The bonus was close to a year's salary.

"Positive. You are Sandover material, son. Real go-getter. Carving your own way."

"Well, thanks. I try." Dean looked down, as his office door opened to reveal Abbie and Beth.

"Sorry, I didn't realised you were in a meeting. Sir." She added.

"Mr Adler, this is Abigail Colt, my secretary. Secret of my success."

"Nice to meet you, Sir." Abbie shook his hand, "We'll just be out there." She walked back out.

"I see big things in your future. Maybe even senior VP, Eastern Great Lakes Division. Don't get me wrong, you'll have to work for it. Seven days a week, lunch at your desk, but in eight to ten short years, that could be you." Adler continued to talk with Dean.

"Well, uh, thank you. Thank you, sir. It's, um...but..." He handed the piece of paper back. "I am giving my notice."

"This is a joke. You're kidding me, right?"

"No. I've-I recently-very recently realized that I have some other work I have to do. It's, uh, very important to me."

"Other work? Another company?"

"No, I-it's hard to explain. Um. It's just that this-this is-it's just-it's not who I'm supposed to be." Adler grinned at Dean, who was confused, "What?"

"Dean, Dean, Dean. Finally." He opened the office door, "Abbie, could you come back in a second?" Adler pressed two fingers to Dean, then Abbie's forehead.

"The hell? Why am I wearing a tie? My God, am I hungry." Dean stated, looking around the office. "Abbie?" He asked, seeing her dressed like a secretary.

"Welcome back." Adler laughed.

"Wait. Did I-did I just get touched by-you're an angel, aren't you?" Dean asked.

"Great, another asshat." Abbie mumbled.

"I'm Zachariah."

"Oh, great. That's all I need is another one of you guys."

"I'm hardly another one, Dean. I'm Castiel's superior. Believe me, I had no interest in popping down here into one of these smelly things." Zachariah pointed to his body, "But after the unfortunate situation with Uriel, I felt it necessary to pay a visit. Get my ducks in a row."

"Unfortunate business. Dean nearly dying you mean?" Abbie was furious.

"We are not your ducks." Dean snarled, taking Beth from Abbie and starting to walk away.

"Starting with your attitude." Zachariah continued.

"Oh, so, what? This was all some sort of a lesson? Is that what you're telling me? Wow. Very creative. So, what? I'm just hallucinating all this? Is that it?"

"Not at all. Real place, real haunting. Just plunked you in the middle without the benefit of your memories."

"Just to shake things up? Hm? So you guys can have fun watching us run around like ass clowns in monkey suits?" Dean asked.

"To prove to you that the path you're on is truly in your blood. You're a hunter. Not because your dad made you, not because God called you back from hell, but because it is what you are. And you love it. You find your way to it in the dark every single time and you're miserable without it. Dean, let's be real here. You're good at this. You'll be successful. You will stop it. And to prove to you two." He indicated Dean and Abbie, "Will always end up together, no matter the situation."

"Stop what? The apocalypse, huh? Lucifer? What? Be specific, man."

"You'll do everything you're destined to do. All of it. But I know, I know. You're not strong enough. You're scared. You got daddy issues. You can't do it. Right?" Zachariah teased Dean.

"Angel or not, I will stab you in your face." Dean had run out of patience with angels.

"All I'm saying is it's how you look at it. Most folks live and die without moving more than the dirt it takes to bury them. You get to change things." Dean turned to walk out. "Save people, maybe even the world. All the while you drive a classic car and fornicate with women. This isn't a curse. It's a gift. So for God's sakes, Dean, quit whining about it. Look around. There are plenty of fates worse than yours. So are you with me? You wanna go steam yourself another latte? Or are you ready to stand up and be who you really are?"

"Don't have a choice, do we?" Dean commented, "No more messing with our realities, you got me? It's not funny."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Zachariah smiled, then disappeared.

"What now?" Abbie asked.

"We find Sam, find the Impala, get me some jeans and a shirt, and get the hell outta here."

"Agreed." Abbie followed him out.

"Please tell me you plan on keeping that skirt though, wow." Dean grinned. "Maybe calling Sam can wait a few minutes." He eyed his desk, then grinned at Abbie.

"Let me just put Beth in her stroller, and I'm all yours." She grinned back.


	99. Chapter 99

**Here's the next chapter...thanks again to Carver Edlund for reviewing!**

**Please let me know what you think, Alz x**

99

"Nice threads." Dean laughed, walking out of the building with Abbie and Beth, meeting Sam outside. "Very, ummm, geek chic?"

"Ha ha, very funny." Sam growled, "What the hell? Zachariah got you too?" He asked, "Why do you look like an Apprentice reject?"

"With my own secretary." Dean smugly pointed out Abbie's outfit. "Damn angels." He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Dean, Zachariah didn't touch Beth's forehead, did he?" Abbie frowned, seeing Beth settled in Dean's arms.

"Son of a bitch." Dean realised, "He didn't, she's the only one who knew who she was for real, God knows what she's been through this past week." It was true, Beth had suddenly found herself with a busy mother, dumped in a daycare when she'd never been away from family before, and with a father who didn't know he was her father. "Let's go home, it's Christmas in three weeks." Dean grinned, it was a Christmas he'd never expected to see.

"You wanna go home to Grandpa Bobby's?" Abbie asked her, receiving a grin. "You wanna see Grandpa, huh?"

"There's my baby." Dean spotted the Impala, and quickened his pace. "I've missed you." He unlocked the car and strapped Beth into her seat, while Abbie sat in the passenger seat and Sam sat with Beth.

Dean had just started the engine when Sam's cell rang. "Yeah, umm, yeah, we're next state over. I'm sure we can check it out. Ok, we'll call you. Bye."

"What gives?" Dean frowned at Sam, "A hunt nearby?"

"Just some weird stuff, possible haunting. Nebraska. It's a couple of days tops."

"You up for it?" Dean asked Abbie.

"Sure, Beth and I can go Christmas shopping while you guys sort out the ghost."

"We're on, Sammy." Dean grinned.

They drove until they found a motel. "K, the place is Harry's Hounds, lights flickering, strange noises." Sam told Dean as they drove into town the next morning. "And it looks like no one's home."

"Why don't we ask the neighbours?" Dean suggested, pointing to World of Comics.

"Sounds good." Sam agreed as they walked in.

"Uh...can I help you?" The man behind he counter asked.

"Sure hope so. Agents De Young and Shaw. Just need to ask you a few questions." Dean told him.

"Notice anything strange in the building, last couple of days?" Sam asked.

"Like what?"

"Well, some other tenants reported flickering lights." Dean explained.

"I don't think so. Why?" The man frowned.

"What about noises? Any skittering in the walls? Kind of like rats?"

"And the FBI is investigating a rodent problem?" The man was sceptical.

"What about cold spots? Feel any sudden drops in temperature?" Sam ignored the man's questions.

"I knew it! You guys are LARPing, aren't you?" He grinned at them.

"Excuse me?" Dean was confused.

"You're fans."

"Fans of what?" Sam was just as confused.

"What is "LARPing"?"

"Like you don't know." Sam and Dean looked at each other, clueless. "Live-Action Role-Play! And pretty hardcore, too."

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about." Dean shook his head, this guy had a screw loose.

"You're asking questions like the building's haunted. Like those guys from the books. What are they called? Uh... "Supernatural." Two guys, use fake IDs with rock aliases, hunt down ghosts, demons, vampires. What are their names? Uh... Steve and Dirk? Uh, Sal and Dane?"

"Sam and Dean?" Sam supplied.

"That's it!"

"You're saying this is a book?" Dean didn't know what to think.

"Books. It was a series. Didn't sell a lot of copies, though. Kind of had more of an underground cult following." He walked over to the Bargain bin, "Let's see. Um... Ah. Yeah." He handed Dean a book, "That's the first one, I think."

""Supernatural" by Carver Edlund." Dean read aloud, "_"__**Along a lonely California highway, a mysterious woman in white lures men to their deaths."**_"

"Give me that." Sam took the book from Dean, "We're gonna need all the copies of "Supernatural" you've got."

(Back at the motel)

"Honey, I'm home!" Dean grinned walking into the motel room with some take out for lunch.

"Hey." She walked out of the bathroom with Beth, "So, when you guys salting and burning?"

"We're not." Sam answered, dumping a load of books on his bed.

"We heading home?" Abbie asked.

"No, we have something else to check out." Dean told her, opening his cheeseburger and taking a bite. "Books." He pointed to the bed.

"Books?" Abbie didn't understand. "What-"

"About us." Sam finished.

"It's freaky." Dean told her, "The details. You're probably in them too."

"Very funny, Dean."

"He's not kidding." Sam pulled out his coffee and began to drink, firing up his laptop.

"Let me see one of those." Abbie nodded to the pile of books. Dean handed her a book, she opened it at a random page, and began to read aloud. " _**'**__**My life might mean something now." Dean told Bobby, "Sam should never have been there, he should've been studying for some law exam at Stanford, I'm the one who dragged him back into this." **_

"_**You Winchester men are idjits." Bobby stated, "You and your father, the same. Why you so damn eager to get to hell anyways?" Bobby stared at Dean, silent, then started to walk away, "Don't expect Sam to thank you for selling your soul." He called after him.' **_" She looked up at Dean. "Did you have that conversation with Bobby?"

"Yeah, pretty much word for word. Just after I made my deal."

"Hand me another one?" Dean gave her another book. She opened it again, "Wow, graphic." She blushed, reading about herself and Dean.

"Beth's never getting her hands on any of these books, ever." Dean laughed.

"So, what now?" Abbie asked, throwing the book back onto the pile.

"I think we need to find Carver Edlund, find out who he is and how he's doing this." Dean answered, taking Beth from Abbie. "Don't we?" He asked her.

"I got a publisher's address, based here actually. Wanna check it out?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Abbie stood up.

"Uh, where are you going?" Dean frowned, "Sam and I can-"

"Hey, Beth and I are in those books, we're involved." Abbie handed him Beth's coat, and put on her own. She grabbed a book to read on the way.

Abbie began to read the book she had grabbed while Sam and Dean chatted in the front of the car.

'_**Sam's still dead body lay on a mattress, while Dean sat next to him. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He was glad for the moment, that Bobby had gone into town and left him alone with Sam. Or what used to be Sam...He took a deep breath and addressed his brother's body.**_

"_**You know, when we were little- you couldn't been more than 5- you just started asking questions. How come we didn't have a mom? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd Dad go when he'd take off for days at a time? I remember I begged you- "Quit asking, Sammy. Man, you don't want to know." Dean chuckled softly, "I just wanted you to be a kid...Just for a little while longer. I always tried to protect you...Keep you safe...Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job... I had one job..." His voice began to break, he couldn't hold back the tears, "And I screwed it up. I blew it. And for that, I'm sorry." He wiped away his tears, "I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. I let Dad down. And now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too. How can I? How am I supposed to live with that?" He was full on sobbing, "What am I supposed to do? Sammy. God." He sniffled, "What am I supposed to do?" He couldn't take it any more, and began to scream, "What am I supposed to do?" '**_

"So, uhh, what you reading about?" Dean asked her, seeing her eyes water as she read.

"Umm this ones 'All Hell Breaks loose, Jake just uhhh...well you know." She wiped her eyes.

"Oh right." Dean murmured, "That was, ummm."

"Heartbreaking." Abbie finished for him.

"Well, it's all in the past, we're all alive and kicking." Sam told her with a smile. "Aren't we, Beth?" He watched her giggle at him in the rear view mirror. "We're not gonna dwell on the bad stuff."

"Sam's got a point, sweetheart." Dean told her, "Put the book away, we're here."

"This is the publisher?" Abbie asked, unstrapping Beth, and handing her to Dean when he opened the car door.

"Yep, let's go see what gives." Dean answered, as all three of them walked to the door. He knocked on the door, a young women opened it. "Hi, uhh, we're looking for Kripke Publishing?"

"You found it, wow." She grinned, "Let me guess, Supernatural. My, she is precious." She indicated Beth in Dean's arms.

"Yeah, that's our girl." Dean smiled, "Umm about these books..."

"You're interested in the books, come on in."

"So you published the "Supernatural" books?" Sam asked her as they sat in her office.

"Yep. Yeah. Gosh. These books... You know, they never really got the attention they deserved. All anybody wants to read anymore is that romance crap. You know - "Doctor Sexy, M.D."? Please"

"Right. Well, we're hoping that our article can ... shine a light on an underappreciated series." Sam continued.

"Yeah, yeah, because, you know, if we got a little bit of good press then m-maybe we could start publishing again."

"Oh no, no, no god, no. I mean, why - why would you want to do that? You know, it's, uh, such a complete series, what with Dean going to hell and all." He had read the back of each book and the series seemed to end with him in Hell, and he wasn't crazy keen on any more of his private life being published.

"My god! That was one of my favourite ones, because Dean was so... strong... and sad and brave. I could feel Abbie's pain, grief. Poor little Beth... And Sam... I mean, the best parts are when they'd cry. You know, like in - In "Heart," When Sam had to kill Madison, the first woman since Jessica he really loved. And in "Home," when Dean had to call John and ask him for help." The publisher turned away, tears in her eyes, "Gosh... if only real men were so open and in- in touch with their feelings." Abbie made a mental note to look out the books mentioned.

"Real men?" Dean asked.

"I mean, no offence. How often do you cry like that, hmm?" She questioned him. "And, Dean with his daughter, wow."

"Well, I like to think _**my **_daughter and I are just as good."

"Is that supposed to be funny?" The publisher didn't believe him. "How do I know you two are legit, hmm? Well, I don't want any smart-ass article making fun of my boys."

"Your boys?" Abbie had to stifle a giggle.

"No! No." Sam glared at Abbie who was now not laughing. "We - We are actually, um... big fans."

"Hmm. You've read the books?"

"Cover to cover." Dean answered, smugly.

"What's the year and model of the car?"

"1967 Chevy Impala."

"What's May 2nd?"

"Sam's birthday." Abbie answered.

"January 24th is Dean's. April 18th is Beth's." Dean supplied, Beth clapped her hands when she heard her name. "Yeah, that's your birthday." Dean told her.

"She has the same birthday, wow. You guys really are big fans. Is she called Beth too?"

"Umm yeah." Abbie admitted blushing, feeling like a total fan girl.

"Dean's favorite song?"

"It's a tie. Between Zep's "Ramble On" and "Traveling Riverside Blues."" Dean grinned, "Although my girl here likes a bit of 'Back in Black'" He nodded down to Beth.

"Okay. Okay. What do you want to know?"

"What's Carver Edlund's real name?" Sam asked.

"Oh, no. No. I'm sorry, I can't." The publisher told her.

"We just want to talk to him. You know, get the "supernatural" story in his own words." Dean told her.

"He's very private. It's like Salinger."

"Please. Like I said - we are, um..." Sam opened his shirt, to reveal his demon protection tattoo, "...big...big fans." Dean also showed his tattoo, while Abbie raised her wrist to show her bracelet.

"His name's Chuck Shirley. And he's a genius, so don't piss him off." The publisher told him, scribbling the address on a piece of paper.

"Thanks ma'am." Sam took the paper. "Appreciate this."

"Again, thank you." Dean stood up and they all walked back to the car.


	100. Chapter 100

100

"So this is where Carver Edlund lives?" Abbie asked Dean looking at the house they were parked outside of. "We going in?"

"Sam and I are, you and munchkin are staying here."

"But Dean, how dangerous can it be?"

"He might flip out, I mean, two of his characters are about to knock on his door." Dean reasoned, "Won't be long."

"Fine." Abbie huffed, grabbing a book to read, "At least I won't get bored." She picked up 'Route 666.', "Racist truck, old flame of Dean's...interesting."

Dean took the book from her, "K, you two can come meet Chuck." He sighed, opening the car door and climbing out. "But, he looks ready to flip, you guys get outta there, you got me?"

"Uh huh." Abbie answered, grabbing Beth and following Dean and Sam.

Dean rang the doorbell, and a few moments later, a nervous looking man opened it. "You Chuck Shirley?" He asked, "The Chuck Shirley who wrote the "Supernatural" books?"

"Maybe. Why?" The man told them.

"I'm Dean. This is Sam. My wife Abbie, daughter Beth. The ones you've been writing about."

"Look, uh... I appreciate your enthusiasm. Really, I do. It's, uh, it's always nice to hear from the fans. But, uh, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life." He tried to shut the door but Dean stopped him.

"See, here's the thing. We have a life. You've been using it to write your books." Dean opened the door and walked into the house.

"Now, wait a minute. Now, this isn't funny." Chuck told them.

"Damn straight, it's not funny." Dean growled.

"Look, we just want to know how you're doing it." Abbie tried to reason with him.

"I'm not doing anything." Chuck protested.

"Are you a hunter?" Dean asked, following him through to his lounge.

"What? No. I'm a writer."

"Then how do you know so much about demons? And Tulpas, and changelings?" Sam took over the questioning.

"Is this some kind of 'Misery' thing? Ah, it is, isn't it? It's a 'Misery' thing!" Chuck was terrified.

"No, it's not a 'Miesry' thing. Believe me, we are not fans!" Dean told him.

"Well, then, what do you want?"

"I'm Sam. And that's Dean. Abbie and Beth."

"Sam and Dean are fictional characters. I made them up! They're not real!"

"Beg to differ." Abbie sighed, this was going to be a long day. "Impala's outside if you don't believe us."

"Fine. Show me your Impala." Chuck followed Sam and Dean outside. Dean popped the trunk, "Are those real guns?"

"Yup. This is real rock salt, these are real fake ids."

"Well, I got to hand it to you guys. You really are my number one fans. That's, that's awesome. So, I-I think I've got some posters in the house."

"Chuck, stop." Dean told him, walking back towards the house.

"Please wait. Please, don't hurt me." Chuck pleaded, following.

"How much do you know? Do you know about the angels? Or Lilith breaking the seals?" Sam asked.

"Wait a minute. How do you know about that?" Chuck was confused, this information had definitely not been published.

"The question is 'how do you know?'"

"Because I wrote it?"

"You kept writing?" Sam asked, "After you wrote about Dean in hell, you kept writing."

"Yeah, even after the publisher went bankrupt, but those books never came out. Okay, wait a minute. This is some kind of joke, right? Did that - Did Phil put you up to this? Have you guys hacked my computer?"

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother, Sam." Dean held his hand out and shook Chuck's.

"Abbie Winchester." Abbie did the same.

"The last names were never in the books. I never told any about that. I never even wrote that down." Chuck poured himself a large whisky and gulped it down, then set the glass on the kitchen sink. He turned around, seen his guests still there and groaned. "Oh! Oh, you're still there."

"Yup."

"You're not a hallucination."

"Nope."

"Well, there's only one explanation. Obviously I'm a god."

"You're not a god." Sam laughed.

"How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put you through - The physical beatings alone."

"Yeah, we're still in one piece."

"I killed your father. I burned your mother alive. And then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica." Chuck felt awful.

"Chuck..."

"All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for...Entertainment." Chuck was rambling, "And then I gave you Abbie and Beth." He turned to Dean, "And killed you, then-"

"You didn't toy with us, Chuck, okay? You didn't create us. I found Abbie myself and I'm pretty sure Abbie and I are the ones who created Beth."

"Did you really have to live through the bugs?" Dean nodded, "Ghost ship?" Another nod. "I am so sorry. I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing... if I would have known it was real, I would have done another pass."

"Chuck, you're not a god!" Sam explained, "We think you're probably just psychic."

"No. If I were psychic, you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard."

"It seems that somehow, you're just... focused on our lives." Sam told him, "Are you working on anything right now?"

"Holy crap." Chuck realised, "The, uh, latest book? It's, uh, it's kind of weird."

"Weird, how?" Abbie asked, while trying to shush a fussy Beth. "Sorry, diaper. Ummm, mind if I-" She indicated the couch.

"Sure," Chuck answered, "Guess I should have expected that, given it's me doing all this."

"Anyway you were saying..." Abbie prompted. "And this," she pointed to the dirty diaper, "is due to the lunch that she had before we came here, nothing else."

"It's very Vonnegut."

"'Slaughter house five' Vonnegut or 'Cat's cradle' Vonnegut?" Abbie and Sam shot him a surprised look, "What? I read."

"It's, uh, 'Kilgore Trourt' Vonnegut. I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself, at my house... confronted by my characters." Chuck explained. "Hey there." He waved at Beth, once Abbie had changed her and sat her down on the floor with a teddy. "Beth." He smiled awkwardly. "You're just like I pictured."

"So, what happens next in your book? Do we stop Lilith?" Abbie asked, sitting down beside Beth on the floor. "Happy ending?"

"Ummm, not quite written very far ahead." Chuck admitted.

"How bout you let us read what you got." Sam suggested.

"Sure, sure." He grabbed a pile of paper and handed the pages to Sam.

"We'll be in touch." Dean told him, picking Beth and her blanket up, and walking to the front door. "My cell number, you get wind of anything, you call us." He handed Chuck a card.

"Right, yeah. Umm bye I guess."

"Thanks Chuck." Abbie told him, as she followed Sam and Dean out of the door.

(At a laundromat)

Sam was loading up a machine, while Dean was sitting on a bench, reading over Chuck's book, Beth was sitting playing with a teddy in her stroller, Abbie was loading up a separate washer with hers and Beth's things.

"_**"I'm sitting in a laundromat, reading about myself sitting in a laundromat reading about myself -–"**_ My head hurts." Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Stop reading and help out then." Abbie laughed.

"There's got to be something this guy's not telling us." Sam told them, shaking his head, throwing more into the machine.

""Sam tossed his gigantic darks into the machine. "He was starting to have doubts about Chuck, about whether he was telling the whole truth." Dean read out.

"Stop it." Sam moaned.

"_**"'Stop it,' Sam said." **_Guess what you do next." Dean laughed, while Sam turned away, scowling."_**"Sam turned his back on Dean, his face brooding and pensive."**_ I mean, I don't know how he's doing it, but this guy is doing it. I can't see your face, but those are definitely your brooding and pensive shoulders." Dean continued to read. "You just thought I was a dick."

"The guy's good." Sam was impressed.

"Nice, Sam." Dean huffed, "Uncle Sam's being mean to Daddy, Beth." He told his daughter, who just drooled at him, as his cell phone rang. "Chuck? Hey. Yeah, we can drop by tomorrow. Ok, see you then." Dean hung up.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Oh _**now**_ you're interested in what I have to say?" Dean sniped. Sam just huffed, wanting the information. "He's written more. About us."

"What did he write?" Abbie asked, intrigued.

"I dunno, that's why we're going back tomorrow." Dean answered, "You wanna go back to see the crazy guy, Beth? Huh?"

(Next morning)

Sam, Dean, Abbie and Beth were all sitting in Chuck's lounge, while he was nervously pacing. "We don't have all day, Chuck." Dean told him, annoyed.

"So... You wrote another chapter?" Sam asked.

"This was all so much easier before you were real." Chuck laughed nervously.

"We can take it; just spit it out." Dean told him.

"You especially are not gonna like this." Chuck nodded to Dean and Abbie.

"I didn't like hell."

"Is it Beth?" Abbie asked, worrying.

"It's Lilith. She's coming for Sam."

"Lilith?" Abbie was a mixture of terrified and furious.

"Coming to kill him?" Dean asked.

"When?"

"Tonight." Chuck answered.

"She's just gonna show up? Here?"

Chuck put on his glasses and picked up his latest draft, "Uh... let's see, uh..." He started to read, "_**"Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed, and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion."**_"

"You're kidding me, right?" Sam laughed, Dean looked unimpressed, "You don't? I mean, come on. "Fiery demonic passion"?"

"It's just a first draft." Chuck protested.

"And you _**do **_have a thing for demons lately." Abbie told him.

"That's not fair." He snapped at Abbie.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Lilith is a little girl." Dean frowned.

"No, uh, this time she's a - "Comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana."" Chuck told them.

"Great. Perfect. So what happens after the... "Fiery demonic" whatever?" Dean asked, defeated.

"I don't know, it hasn't come to me yet."

"Dean, look, there's nothing to worry about. Lilith and me? In bed?" Sam didn't believe it.

"You and Ruby in bed, Sam?" Abbie reminded him.

"I already told you-"

"How does this whole psychic thing of yours work?" Dean asked Chuck, hoping to stop Sam and Abbie from arguing.

"You mean my process?"

"Yes, your process." Dean answered.

"Well, it usually starts with a headache. A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless, so... I drink. Until I fall asleep. The first time it happened, I thought it was just a crazy dream."

"The first time you dreamt about us?" Dean asked.

"It flowed. It just, it kept flowing. Still does. I-I can't stop it, really."

Dean stood up, "Look, why don't we, we just..." Chuck held up the manuscript to him, "Take a look at these and see what's what."

"Abbie, would you like a coffee?" Chuck asked, "I got juice in for Beth. Baby food."

"How did you-?" Dean stuttered.

"...know you were gonna insist that Abbie and Beth wait here until you know Lilith's sorted?" Chuck finished.

"K, I get it, you know these things."

"And did I agree to it?" Abbie asked Chuck.

"You kinda find this whole thing intriguing and want to know what's gonna happen, so you don't put up too much of a fight." Chuck smiled, nervously, "Coffee?"

"He _**is **_good." Abbie laughed, "Call me, ok?" She told Dean, "Coffee would be great. Milk and-"

"Two, I know." Chuck finished.

"Take care of them, you got me?" Dean told Chuck, "I'll come get you when this is sorted." He gave Abbie a quick kiss, then gave Beth a hug and put her back down on her blanket.

"Don't worry, ok? I'm not gonna bed Lilith." Sam told her with a laugh.

"You'd better not, 'cause I'll kick your ass. And don't forget, I'm gonna know every move you guys make." She nodded to Chuck, "So behave." She laughed, ushering Sam and Dean out of the door.


	101. Chapter 101

101

"So, how does this goes down then? Lilith hunting you or what?" Dean asked Sam.

"Still reading it." Sam told him, "This just isn't right. _**"The minivan accident wasn't that bad, but Dean was still seeing stars. He scratched absently at the pink-Flower band-Aids on his face."**_"

"So?" Dean didn't get Sam's point.

"So, I've seen you gushing blood. You'd use duct tape and bar rags before you'd put on a pink-Flower band-Aid."

"What's your point?"

"My point is this - all of this - is-is totally implausible, it's nuts." Sam protested.

"He's been right about everything so far. You think he's just gonna ground out at first now?" Dean reasoned, "Just because you don't like what he's seen-"

"_**"Dean slid behind the wheel of his beloved Impala and drove off, the plastic tarp on the rear window flapping like the wings of a crow."**_" Sam continued to read.

"A tarp?" Dean asked, "A tarp on the Impala?"

"Yeah. On the rear window. And you drive it like that." Sam confirmed.

"Well, he might be wrong about the details, but doesn't mean he's wrong about the end result."

"So we're just gonna run?" Sam asked, "What about Abbie and Beth?"

"Dude, we are a long way from ready for a face-to-face death match with Lilith. We're not running, we're just laying low until threat's over. And if it means leaving the girls overnight with Chuck, so be it."

(Lunchtime)

Dean was reading the manuscript while chatting on the phone to Abbie. "No, no sign of her. We're just getting food. Chuck looking after you guys? It's probably gonna be an overnight one for you guys. I'm sure Chuck's already set up for that. Well, I'll call you when I'm on my way to collect you. Bye." He hung up, "I've been thinking, this could be a good thing. I mean, if this is what puts us on the path to Lilith, then all we got to do is get off the path."

"How do you mean?" Sam asked.

"It's a blueprint of what not to do. I mean, if the pages say that we go left -"

"Then we go right." Sam understood what Dean was getting at.

"Exactly. We get off-book. We never make it to the end. It's opposite day. It says that we, uh, we get into a fight. So, no fighting. No research for you..."

"No bacon cheeseburger for you." Sam declared.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll just order something else. Hi, uh, what's good?" Dean asked a waitress who was over to take their order.

"Well, if you like burgers, Oprah's girlfriend said we have the best bacon cheeseburgers in the country."

"Really?" Dean was heartbroken. "Hope you realise what I'm sacrificing here, man." He told Sam.

"I'll just have the cobb salad, please."

"I'll have the... veggie tofu burger. Thanks." Dean grimaced.

"This whole thing's ridiculous." Sam told him, "The idea of me hooking up with Lilith."

"Abbie did have a point earlier..."

"Dean, for the first time, we have warning that Lilith is close." Sam tried to reason. "We've got the jump on her. If we know when she's coming, we know where she's – this is an opportunity."

"Are you-" Dean huffed, trying not to get furious, "It frustrates me when you say such reckless things."

"Well, it frustrates me when you'd rather hide that fight." Sam mumbled, as the waitress brought over their food.

"Thank you." Dean smiled at the waitress, then turning to Sam, "It's not hiding. It's being smart. It's picking your battles. And this is a battle that we are not ready to fight. I don't want to go back to Hell." He took a bite from his burger, "Oh, my god. This is delicious. Tofu is amazing!"

"I am so sorry. I gave you the bacon cheeseburger by mistake." The waitress had returned, flustered.

"Great." Sam mumbled, "So much for getting off the path."

They ate and returned to the motel, "Dude, this place charges by the hour."

"Yeah, well, the book says Lilith finds you at the Red Motel. Hence, the uh, hooker inn. It's opposite day, remember? And this is not the Red Motel."

Dean pulled out some small bags and placed them around the room, "What are you doing?"

"Couple of hex bags ought to Lilith-Proof the room." Dean explained.

"So, what? I'm supposed to just hole up here all night?"

"That's exactly what you're gonna do, okay? And no research. I don't care what you do - Behave yourself, would you? No homework. Watch some porn." Dean reached into his bag and took Sam's laptop. "Just removing the temptation."

"Oh, dude, come on." Sam huffed, "K, gimme your cell, you're not calling Abbie."

"Totally unnecessary."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Well, the pages say that I spend all day riding around in the Impala. So I'm gonna go park her. Behave yourself, would you? No homework. Watch some porn." Dean grinned and walked out, leaving Sam fuming, not noticing the lights on the motel burn out, leaving the former 'Toreador' motel, renamed the 'Red' motel. He parked the Impala, and got out, and crossed the street, just in time to see two teenagers attempting to break into the car. He ran toward them, "Hey!" He ran out into the road, only to get hit to the ground unconscious by a van.

He woke up slowly, "Oh my god. Just take it easy, you're gonna be okay." A woman was hovering over him, "I'm so sorry. I just didn't see you. Are you okay?" Dean sat up, cringing, "M-My daughter's going through a doctor phase."

"What are you talking about?" Dean was confused.

"You're all better now." A little girl was smiling at him.

"Ummm thanks?" Dean croaked, feeling the pull of band-aids on his face, he glanced to see the Impala, back window shattered, "No..."

(At the motel)

Sam picked up his cell and called Chuck. "Hey, it's Sam, I need to talk to you."

"Umm sure."

"Is Abbie there?"

"You wanna talk to her?" Chuck asked, ready to hand over the phone.

"No!" Sam exclaimed, "Uhh, I kinda need to speak to you without her knowing."

"Sure." Chuck covered the mouthpiece of the phone, "Abbie, I'm just gonna take this in the other room."

"Stay here, I was gonna make dinner for Beth." She stood up and walked towards Chuck's kitchen with her.

"She gone?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Beth's getting dinner."

"Um... I was just wondering how much you know. About me."

"What do you mean?" Chuck sat down on his sofa.

"Have you seen visions of me when I'm not with Dean?"

"Oh... You want to know if I know about the demon blood." Chuck realised.

"You didn't tell Dean or Abbie."

"I didn't even write it into the books. I was afraid it would make you look unsympathetic." Chuck explained, " Come on, Sam. I mean, sucking blood? You got to know that's wrong."

"It scares the hell out of me. I mean, I feel it inside of me. I... I wish to god I could stop."

"But you keep going back." Chuck sighed.

"What choice have I got? If it helps me kill Lilith and stop the apocalypse-"

"I thought that was Dean's job. That's what the Angels say, right?" Chuck reasoned, he had, after all been a witness to most of what had happened.

"Dean's not...he's not Dean lately. Since he got out of hell. He needs help."

"So you got to carry the weight?" Chuck asked.

"Well, he's looked after me my whole life. I can't return the favor?"

"Yeah, sure you can. I mean if that's what this is." Chuck didn't believe everything Sam was saying, even if Sam did believe it.

"What else would it be?" Sam was confused, how much did Chuck know?

"I don't know. Maybe the demon blood makes you feel stronger? More in control?" Chuck suggested.

"No. That's not true." Sam answered, a little too quickly.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I know it's a terrible burden - feeling that it all rests on your shoulders."

"Does it? All rest on my shoulders?"

"That seems to be where the story's headed." Chuck told him.

"Am I strong enough to stop Lilith tonight?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen that far yet." Chuck admitted.

"Well, here's hoping I am." Sam sighed, hanging up.

"Everything ok?" Abbie asked, walking back through with Beth, her baby food and a bottle.

"Oh hey, let me grab something." He took Beth's bowl and bottle. "Yeah, everything's fine. Actually, I need to pop to the store..."

"Do you know what happened to us last week, Zachariah kinda messed with us. We don't remember, could I maybe...?" Abbie was hesitant.

"Read it?" Chuck asked, "Umm sure, I guess."

"It's just, he didn't wipe Beth's memory, and I just wanna make sure she's ok, nothing bad happened, you know?"

"No problem." He fumbled about his desk, then handed Abbie some papers. "Enjoy. You need anything at the store?"

"No, we're good." Abbie smiled at him, feeling slightly awkward, knowing Chuck was having a hard time dealing with his characters descending on his house. She continued feeding Beth until Chuck's front door was knocked. She grabbed Beth and walked to the door. "Who's there?"

"Me." Dean answered. Abbie opened the door, "Chuck here?"

"He's at the store-" Abbie started, "What happened to you?"

"Ask Chuck, he freaking wrote about it." Dean fumed, walking in. A few minutes later and Chuck walked in, carrying a bottle in a brown bag and six-pack of cans.

"Dean."

"I take it you knew I'd be here." Dean stated.

"Yeah, I figured it was ok to leave Abbie and Beth 'cause I knew you'd be here. You look terrible."

"That's 'cause I just got hit by a minivan, Chuck."

"A minivan?" Abbie exclaimed.

"Oh." Chuck mumbled.

"That it? Every damn thing you write about me comes true; that's all you have to say to me is "oh"?"

"Please don't yell at me."

"Why do I get feeling there's something that you're not telling us?" Dean was furious.

"What wouldn't I be telling you?" Chuck asked.

"He's told you all he knows, Dean." Abbie stuck up for him.

"How you know what you know, for starters!"

"I don't know how I know, I just do!" Chuck protested, backing away from Dean.

"That's not good enough." Dean told him, shoving him against a wall, startling Abbie and Beth. "How the hell are you doing this?"

All of a sudden, Castiel appeared, "Dean, let him go!" Dean let Chuck go, "This man is to be protected."

"Protected? Why, Cas?" Abbie asked.

"He's a Prophet of the Lord." Castiel explained.

"He's a prophet? Him?" She scoffed, "C'mon Cas, seriously?"

"Yes." Castiel confirmed, nodding his head.


	102. Chapter 102

102

"You... You're Castiel... aren't you?" Chuck was amazed.

"It's an honor to meet you, Chuck. I...admire your work." He picked up one of Chuck's books and started leafing through it.

"Did you know about this?" Dean asked Chuck, who looked just as confused.

Chuck opened the whisky and poured some into a glass, "I, uh, I might have dreamt about it."

"And you didn't tell us?" Abbie exclaimed, frustrated.

"It was too preposterous. Not to mention arrogant. I mean, writing yourself into the story is one thing, but as a prophet?" He gulped down the whisky.

"This is the guy who decides our fate?" Dean asked Castiel.

"He isn't deciding anything. He's a mouthpiece for the word."

"The word? The word of god? What, like the new new testament?" Abbie asked.

"One day, these books - They'll be known as the Winchester gospel." Castiel explained.

"You got to be kidding me." Dean and Chuck said together.

"The gospel comes in full-frontal now, Cas? Have you read what he's written about Dean and me, like in bed and stuff, I don't remember Mary and Joseph getting down in the Bible-"

"You and Dean are not-" Castiel started.

"Characters in a damn book, you're right there, Cas!" Dean finished, still frustrated.

"If you'd both please excuse me one minute." Chuck stood up, still clutching the bottle, and disappeared upstairs.

"Him? Really?" Dean glanced in the direction Chuck had gone in. "Why'd he get tapped?"

"I don't know how prophets are chosen. The order comes from high up on the celestial chain of command." Castiel told him.

"How high?" Abbie asked, calming slightly.

"Very."

"How do we get around this?"

"Around what?" Castiel couldn't see a problem.

"The Sam-Lilith love connection. How do we stop it from happening?"

"What the prophet has written can't be unwritten. As he has seen it, so it shall come to pass." Castiel told him.

"I'm going to get Sam. Abs you and Beth are coming with me."

"Dean, I'd much rather you let them stay here with Chuck for the moment." Castiel tried to calm him.

"Abbie, did Chuck mention you guys were in danger?"

"Not so far, but I dunno how far ahead he can see." She explained, sinking down onto the sofa, "Look, you go get Sam, swing by here once you've done that, and Beth and me will be ready to go, ok?"

"You don't mind staying with the _**prophet**_?" Dean asked.

"No, I'm still feeding Beth anyways, and surely an early warning system is better than nothing." She reasoned with him, "We'll be fine, just go get Sam, ok?"

"K." Dean grabbed his keys and walked back out.

"Dean gone to get Sam?" Chuck walked back downstairs, "Where's Castiel?"

"Cas's gone, have you seen anything else, Chuck?"

"No, not yet." He sighed, "Don't worry about them, ok? Anything bad I'd probably have seen it by now." He tried to reassure Abbie, although he didn't quite understand his gift himself yet.

(At the motel)

"Come on. We're getting out of here." Dean told Sam, walking into the room.

"What? Where?"

"Anywhere, okay? Out of this motel, out of this town. I don't care if we got to swim, we are getting out." He looked around, "Dude, where are all the hex bags?"

"I burned them."

"You what?" Dean couldn't believe his ears.

"Look, if Lilith is coming, which is a big "if"-"

"No, no, no. It's more than an "if." Chuck is not a psychic. He's a prophet." Dean explained, grabbing his and Abbie's bags, ready to walk out. "Cas showed up, and apparently Chuck is writing the gospel of us."

"OK." Sam answered.

"Okay. Let's get the hell out of here."

"No." Sam told him, not moving.

"Lilith is gonna slaughter you." Dean tried to reason with Sam, "C'mon. I don't wanna have to explain a dead Sam to Abbie and Beth." Sam still didn't move, "You think you can take her?"

"Only one way to find out, Dean, and I say bring her on." Dean just stared at him, unamused, "You think I'll do it, don't you? You think I'll go dark side."

"Yes! Okay? Yes. The way you've been acting lately? The things you've been doing?" Dean tried not to yell, "Oh, I know. How you ripped Alastair apart like it was nothing, like you were swatting a fly. Abbie told me, okay?"

"What else did she tell you?"

"Nothing I don't already know. That you've been using your psychic crap, and you've been getting stronger. We just don't know why, and we don't know how."

"It's not what you think."

"Then what is it, Sam? 'Cause I'm at a total loss." He walked to the door, turning when he didn't hear Sam behind him, "Are you coming or not?"

"No."

Dean threw the bags down, then stormed out of the room. He strode up to the soda machine, dropped coins in and pounded the button until his soda dropped down. "Well, I feel stupid doing this. But...I am fresh out of options. So please. I need some help. I'm praying, okay? Come on. Please."

Castiel appeared beside him, "Prayer is a sign of faith. This is a good thing, Dean. I see you took my advice about leaving the girls with Chuck."

"So does that mean you'll help me?" Dean was at his wit's end.

"I'm not sure what I can do."

"Drag Sam out of here. Now. Before Lilith shows up." Dean suggested, rubbing his eyes.

"It's a prophecy. I can't interfere."

"You have tested me and thrown me every which way. And I have never asked for anything. Not a damn thing. But now I'm asking. I need your help. Please." Dean was pleading.

"What you're asking, it's... not within my power to do."

"Why? Because it's a prophecy?" Castiel nodded, "We're just supposed to sit around and, and wait for it to happen?" Castiel nodded silently, "Screw you. You and your mission. Your God. If you don't help me now, then when the time comes and you need me...don't bother knocking." Dean walked away from Castiel, turning as he heard Castiel say his name. "What?"

"You must understand why I can't intercede. Prophets are very special. They're protected." Castiel tried to explain his position. Dean nodded in understanding, "If anything threatens a prophet, anything at all, an archangel will appear to destroy that threat. Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're heaven's most terrifying weapon."

"And these archangels, they're tied to prophets?" Dean could see a solution. Castiel nodded, "So if a prophet was in the same room as a demon-"

"Then the most fearsome wrath of heaven would rain down on that demon. Just so you understand... why I can't help."

"Thanks, Cas." Dean grinned, he knew what to do.

"Good luck." Castiel told him, knowing he had given Dean enough information to solve his problem.

Dean drove to Chuck's and knocked on the door. "Hey, we're ready." Abbie told him, as she opened the door leading Dean into the lounge, where Chuck was sprawled on his sofa, he looked shocked as Dean walked in.

"I'm not ready to collect you guys yet." Dean explained, "It's Chuck I need to see."

"What are you doing here? I didn't write this." Chuck sat up, confused.

Dean pulled him up off of the sofa, "Come on. I need you to come with me. Back in a bit." He told Abbie, who just frowned and nodded.

"Where are we going?" Chuck asked Dean as they went to the car.

"To the motel where Sam is."

"That's where Lilith is." Chuck was horrified, demons as fiction were scary enough but real, Chuck wasn't up for that.

"Yeah, exactly. I need you to stop her."

"Are you insane? Lilith? I know what she's capable of, Dean- I wrote her."

"All right, listen to me. You have an archangel tethered to you,okay? All you got to do is show up and boom!Lilith gets smoked."

"But I-I haven't seen that yet. Th-the story-"

"What, you don't do shit unless you've written it?" Dean yelled, then calmed, "Chuck, you're the only shot that I've got left."

"But...I'm just a writer."

"This isn't a story any more, man. This is real! And you're in it! Now, I need you to get off your ass and fight. Come on, Chuck." Chuck didn't answer, "Okay, well, then, how about this - I've got a gun in my pocket, and if you don't come with me, I'll blow your brains out."

"I thought you said I was protected by an archangel." Chuck replied, daring Dean to do it.

"Well, interesting exercise. Let's see who the quicker draw is."

(At the motel)

There was a knock at the door, Sam opened it to see no one there, he turned around and Lilith was in the room behind him. "Hello, Sam."

"I've been waiting for you." Sam told her.

"Where's the knife, Sam?" Lilith looked around the room.

"On the night stand. By the bed." Sam answered, looking at it. Lilith walked towards the bed, then stopped, lifting the rug, seeing a devil's trap. She touched the edge of it and it burned away.

"You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that."

"How 'bout this?" Sam reached out a hand and concentrated, doing what had killed Alastair, a wind rose and blew her hair back, but done nothing else.

"You're strong. But you're not that strong. Not yet."

"So why don't you throw me around then?" Sam challenged her.

"Because I can't, and you know it. You're immune to my charms. Seems we're at a stalemate."

"Why are you here?" Sam asked her, finally, if she couldn't kill him and he couldn't kill her, he didn't see why.

"To talk. I'm offering to stand down stop breaking the seals... the apocalypse... all of it."

"You expect me to believe that?" Sam scoffed, unwilling to believe her.

"Honestly? No. You were always the smart one. But it's the truth. You can end it, Sam. Right here, right now. I'll stop breaking seals, Lucifer keeps rotting in his cage. All you have to do is agree to my terms."

"Why would you back down? Why now?" Sam was intrigued.

"Turns out, I don't survive this war. Killed off, right before the good part starts." She told him.

"What do you want?"

"For it to go back to the way it was. Before I had angels to deal with 24/7. The good old days, when it was all baby blood all the time." She explained.

"And what do you want in return?" No way was she doing this for no reason.

"Your head on a stick. Dean's, too. Abbie and Beth, well I might let them live. Call it a consolation prize. So what do you say, Sam? Self-Sacrifice is the Winchester way, isn't it?"

"You really think I'm stupid enough to fall for this?"

"I make a deal, I have to follow through. Those are the rules, and you know it. Are you really so arrogant that you would put your life before the lives of six billion innocent people? Maybe it's all that demon blood pumping through your pipes. Man after my own heart." She teased.

"You think I'm like you? I am nothing like you." Sam was disgusted.

"Then prove it. Going once." She walked towards the bed. "Going twice."

"Fine." Sam huffed.

"Swell. By the way, a contract with me will take more than a kiss." She sat down on the bed and patted beside her, "A lot more. Don't worry. The dental hygienist in here? She wants it bad." Sam walked towards her, Lilith ran a hand up his leg, then grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him on top of her, he grabbed for the knife, but she noticed and countered his attack flipping him over and grabbing the knife, holding it to his throat, just as the door burst open.

"I am the prophet Chuck!" Chuck proclaimed, running into the room.

"You've got to be joking." Lilith ran at Chuck, as Dean walked in.

"This is no joke." Dean told her, smugly, as the room began to tremble, and a great white light poured in through the windows. "See, Chuck here's got an archangel on his shoulder. You've got about 10 seconds before this room is full of wrath and you're a piece of charcoal. You sure you want to tangle with that?" Lilith's vessel screamed, black smoke rushing from her mouth, leaving three men standing in shock. "Good job, Chuck." Dean grinned, "Let's go get my girls, then we are outta here." Sam grabbed the bags and followed Dean out to the Impala.

"Thanks for the ride." Chuck smiled nervously getting out.

"Thanks for saving my baby brother, and looking after the girls." Dean answered, as Abbie appeared at the front door, relieved to see everyone in one piece. She disappeared back inside, then reappeared with a sleeping Beth and her diaper bag. Dean got out and helped strap Beth in. "Let's get going."

"Thanks Chuck." Abbie called to him, as he stood at his front door. "Anything else, just call us, ok?"

"Sure."Chuck nodded, closing his front door.

Dean waited until Abbie was asleep in the back of the car until he spoke to Sam, "So a deal, huh?"

"That's what she said."

"To call the whole thing off - Angels, seals, Lucifer rising, the whole nine?"

"That was the gist of it." Sam answered, feeling a lecture, "What?"

"You didn't think once about taking it?" Dean asked him, not knowing if he wanted to know the answer.

"You kidding me? Dude, you spent all day trying to talk me off the Lilith track." Sam was offended.

"I'm just saying..."

"She would have found some way to weasel out of it. And all it would have cost us was our lives."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Dean conceded.

"She's scared. I could see it. Lilith is running. She's not gonna survive the apocalypse. I'll make sure of that." Sam still had payback on his mind, Dean didn't try to talk him out of it, he still wasn't a Lilith fan.

.


	103. Chapter 103

**K, I'm gonna admit that this Chapter is pure fluff and for all you Daddy Dean fans...hope you enjoy this early Christmas chapter.**

**Let me know what you think**

**Alz x**

103

"So, uh, what you reading?" Dean asked Abbie as she read in the back of Impala while Sam snoozed in the front of the car. "Anything interesting?"

"Nothing about your old flames if that's what you're getting at." Abbie answered, not looking up from the page.

"What then?"

"Just what happened when Zachariah did that mid flip thing last week, explains why you were in a suit and why I was all douched up like a damn secretary."

"You were not douched up, you were hot." Dean grinned at the memory.

"Well, you were high up, own office, own secretary, i.e. me. HR I think. We got together..."

"And Beth?" Dean was curious. "What happened? She was ok, right? I mean, she wasn't dumped with some weird family while we were all Wall Street, was she?"

"No, no." Abbie smiled, "I was her mom. You were my boss, you weren't really a kid kinda guy, but you met Beth, and you liked the whole Daddy thing."

"So, Beth had a normal couple of days." Dean assumed.

"Well, she didn't like daycare."

"Daycare?" Dean asked, "We put her in daycare?"

"Yeah. Well I was a single mom, you weren't her dad. Sam wasn't Beth's uncle." Abbie grimaced, "She must've been confused as hell, she's never been with anyone who's not family or as good as. Poor thing." She glanced over at Beth, calm and asleep for now.

"How could I not have realised she was mine?" Dean was frustrated with himself.

"You were my boss, we'd known each other..." Abbie scanned the page she was reading, "Three weeks."

"Still, it's Beth. How could I not know Beth?"

"Because Zachariah really did a number on all three of us. I mean, Dean, you were a suit. Sam was a..." She frowned and looked at the page, "tech support guy."

"Damn angels." Dean sighed, "I swear, next time he screws with us..."

"Look, Beth's ok." Abbie told him, putting the manuscript down. "By the look of it, she only spent a few hours in daycare, you came home with us both nights you were Dean 'Smith', and put her to bed the first night. Not a lot was different, other than we had a home and not a motel. You and Sam ganked the bad guy."

"So this was all just a game for Chief Asshat?"

"No, it was, and I quote, 'are you ready to stand up and be who you really are?'" Abbie rubbed at her eyes, "And to prove that we will always end up together."

"Well that's a given." Dean smiled, "Didn't need an angel to mess with our lives to tell us that."

"Yeah." Abbie laughed, "No more break ups, huh?"

"Definitely not." Dean hated when they had problems. "Now that's been cleared up, let's get ready for Christmas."

"Two weeks to go." Abbie grinned, "Different to last year."

"Now we have Beth and I'm not on the chopping block. It's all good. And I don't care what Sam reads in any paper or online, we are not going anywhere. I don't care if Cas or Zachariah demand it, we're having a proper Christmas."

(At Bobby's – Two weeks later)

"I feel stupid." Bobby groused, adjusting his hat, scowling at Sam.

"Look, you know I'd do it, but the costume doesn't come in my size." Sam told him, "And besides, you're more...authentic."

"You callin' me old, Sam?"

"Look, it's Beth's first Christmas. She's gonna love this."

"She's too young to know who I'm supposed to be!" Bobby protested, "You know, this costume would've fit Dean."

"But having Dean dress up as Father Christmas would ruin the surprise for him." Sam reminded Bobby that this wasn't just for Beth, but Abbie and Dean too.

"Sam, it's 1am." Bobby complained, "I'm getting outta this thing, and going to bed.

(Next morning)

"Sam, it's 7am." Dean mumbled, stumbling into the kitchen, shielding his eyes from the light. "What you doing up?"

"Making breakfast, I knew you'd be up around now." Sam answered from where he was frying up some bacon. "And you know once Beth's up, she's up."

"Yeah, don't I know it." Dean sighed, taking the bottle that Sam had made up.

"Coffee?" Sam offered.

"Oh God, yeah." Dean smiled gratefully.

"So, how long do you need to get up at 630 with Beth for?" Sam laughed, remembering Dean's reason for getting up was Abbie's forgiveness. "Until I can convince Abbie I sleep through Beth's babbling in the morning. But Beth has learned that shouting 'Da' will wake me up. I think Abbie's trained her to do that."

"You're a clever girl, huh?" Sam smiled at her, "Do you know what today is? Today's Christmas, and I bet that Father Christmas has brought lots of things for Beth."

"Damn." Dean laughed, settling Beth in her high chair, "Half the gifts are from when I was convinced Beth was a boy."

"Last years?" Sam asked, "I put them under the tree anyhow."

"Let's hope Beth's a tom boy, huh?"

"With you for a father, and Bobby for a Grandpa, I can't exactly see her being a ballerina."

"Who's a ballerina?" Abbie yawned, joining them in the kitchen.

"We're just saying with Dean and Bobby around, it's doubtful Beth will be." Sam explained, placing a bowl of oatmeal on the high chair tray. "Oh no you don't." He laughed as she grabbed for the bowl, he handed a baby spoon to her and one to Dean, who started to feed Beth.

"So, after breakfast, we can open gifts." Abbie suggested. "Where's Bobby? I thought Beth had perfected the art of waking the whole house."

"I dunno." Sam shrugged, "I've not seen him."

"Not like Bobby to miss his bacon and eggs." Abbie frowned, "Should I wake him? Don't want him to miss gifts."

"Nah, I'm sure he'll be up soon. I've made him a coffee." Sam assured them, as they sat down to eat breakfast.

"OK, I think it's gift time." Dean declared, carrying Beth through to the lounge.

"Did someone say 'gift'?" Bobby aka Father Christmas walked into the lounge from the front door.

"Freakin' hell!" Dean exclaimed, getting a fright. "Jeez." He then recognised Bobby as Father Christmas. "Beth, look. Who's that?"

"Oh my God." Abbie grinned, "This is, just, wow."

"Beth's first Christmas deserves to be special." Sam told her, "This is a day we never thought we'd see."

"Yeah." Abbie replied, wiping away tears, happy to let leave the gift unwrapping to Dean and Beth.

"Hey." Sam wrapped an arm around her.

"Happy tears, Sam." She told him, laughing, "Pass me the camera." She took a few pictures of Beth, with Dean and Bobby. Beth trying to pull at Bobby's beard, then going for his hat, then distracted by gifts.

"So, what did Beth get?" She asked Dean, as he helped Beth unwrap her gifts.

"Well, lots." Dean answered, holding up a steering wheel console, that fitted onto her car seat. "My girl can drive." He lifted another box, "And she has building blocks." Another box, "Stacking cups." Bobby took advantage of the distraction to disappear back to his room and change into his normal clothes.

"What did I miss?" Bobby asked walking back through to the lounge. "Looks like someone's a lucky girl." He smiled at Beth, who was too busy sitting with Dean, 'helping' him to build a tower of building blocks.

"Father Christmas was here, Grandpa Bobby." Abbie told him, then mouthed 'thank you' at him.

"Least I could do, kid." He patted her on the shoulder and collected his coffee from the kitchen. "Was all Sam's idea."

"Like I said, it should be a special day. Lord knows Dean didn't get your Hallmark Christmas growing up." Sam explained, watching Dean and Beth.

"Neither did you, Sam." Abbie realised, Sam had already lost his mother by the time he had his first Christmas.

"Dean always tried to make it special for me, even if it was just a comic book or the prize from the Lucky Charms box." Sam told her, "No one did that for him."

"Until today." Abbie smiled, "Thanks Sam. You're the best."

"You're very welcome." He hugged her, "Merry Christmas, Abbie."

"Merry Christmas, Sam." She thought for a moment, "Do you think angels do Christmas?"

"Angels? You mean Cas?" Sam asked.

"I just think that today's a kinda family day, you know? And well, if he hadn't gotten Dean outta...got him back, you know...we wouldn't be having a proper Christmas." Abbie explained, "I just don't like the idea of him being alone."

"I don't think Castiel is alone, Abbie."

"Maybe we could, I dunno, invite him down here?" She suggested.

"Go on, ask him." Sam told her, "I'm sure he'd like to observe this human holiday."

"Cas?" Abbie asked, "I dunno if you can hear me, but I'd-we'd like to invite you to spend some time with us today."

"So, does he just show up or-" Bobby's question was answered as Castiel appeared in the kitchen.

"Hey, merry Christmas." Abbie smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas." Castiel answered, unsure as to the custom. "My apologies if I do not seem merry, this is the first time I have been invited to share this day with any of my charges. It's strange to celebrate it in December when the true date-"

"Cas, just enjoy it huh?" Sam laughed.

"Cas?" Dean asked, hearing his voice. "Hey, you're not here to try and get me to-"

"I invited him." Abbie told him, "I didn't like to think of him alone on Christmas."

"I wasn't alone, but this invite is appreciated."

"This wouldn't be happening if you hadn't saved Dean, Cas. You helped make this happen and I wanted to thank you by having you here."

"Thank you, this is...nice." Castiel smiled, seeing Beth crawl towards him. "Bethany." He picked her up, hesitantly, taking the building block she offered to him.

"You know Cas," Dean grinned, "I think you just got your first Christmas gift."


	104. Chapter 104

104

(A month later)

"Boy, I'm glad that poltergeist is sorted." Dean sighed, walking back into the motel room, where Abbie and Beth were waiting for him.

"Next time you go ghost-hunting-" Abbie started.

"Poltergeist." Dean corrected, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "How's Beth?" He glanced over at the crib.

"Sleeping. Finally." Abbie answered, "Next time, take your cell. Some guys been calling. Woke Beth twice, so I switched it off."

"It's not my cell, I had mines with me. Remember I called you, asked if you wanted any take out brought in." Dean reminded her, handing her a coffee.

"And it's not Sam's." Abbie frowned, as Sam walked in, chatting to Bobby on his cell.

"It can't be dad's." Dean grabbed the phone in question and switched it on. "4 missed calls. Didn't you answer it?"

"I did, the guy asked for John, I told him he had a wrong number. He was looking for John Winchester? He's been dead over two years, Dean." Abbie told him.

"I know how long my dad's been dead, Abbie." Dean snapped, rubbing at his eyes before staring at the phone. "Sorry, I...I'll just call this guy back, see what he wants." He walked outside with the phone. "Hey, I believe you're looking for John Winchester." He spoke to the caller, "I umm, he's not available to call back."

"Not available? But I need his help."

"Maybe I can help." Dean offered, "What's going on?"

"Do you have a number I can reach him on?"

"No, look-"

"John's the only one who can help with this."

"Well, he ain't coming to fix whatever's going on, he's dead."

"Dead, he's dead?"

"Look, kid, who are you?"

"I'm his son." The caller explained. "He's,...was...my dad."

"What? You can't-"

"He was my dad."

"How old are you kid?"

"18, born 10th January 1991."

"Specific...well what kinda problem you need his help with."

"My mom's missing. And there's been weird stuff, grave robberies-"

"Where are you?"

"Maybury, Minnesota." The boy answered.

"K, we'll call when we get there." Dean walked back in, "We're going to Minnesota."

"What? Why?" Abbie asked, frowning at him.

"That guy who's been calling." Dean started.

"Yeah, what about him?" Sam asked, Abbie had told Sam about it while Dean was outside.

"He's saying he's John Winchester's son."

"As in your brother?" Abbie asked.

"That's ridiculous." Sam told him.

"I know, but kid's mom's missing and he's looking for dad to help."

"Kinda hard when Dad's dead." Sam noted, "We gonna help him?"

"Missing person's a missing person. Kid needs help." Dean answered, "And I wanna know what's going on with this kid thinking dad's his father." Dean turned to Abbie, "We ready to get outta here?"

"Now?" She asked, "But it's 1am, Dean. Beth's asleep."

"She can sleep in the car."

"No, Dean. Dammit, I'm not doing that to her, she's asleep, in her crib. I'm not disturbing her to try and get her to sleep in her car seat. You know how cranky she gets when we do that." Abbie walked into the bathroom to change into her pyjamas.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked her.

"Not going to Minnesota in the middle of the night. Good night Dean." She laid down to go to sleep.

"Abbie..." Dean huffed, not happy. "Fine."

"Look, Dean. Waiting overnight isn't such a big deal, it's only a couple of hours. I mean, Beth will be up and raring to go before 7am. We can get an early start, huh?" Sam reasoned with him.

"But Sam, this kid thinks he's our brother and he might be in trouble." Dean protested, throwing things into a bag, while Sam leafed through their dad's journal.

"Dad was in Minnesota in April 1990, does that figure with what the kid said? He was tracking ghouls." The fact that Dean chose that moment to stop throwing things into the bag told Sam his answer. "K, so he could be telling the truth." Sam assumed, "C'mon Dean, Dad was a normal guy, not like he was a monk, I mean he used to gone for weeks at a time, did you never wonder what he was doing?"

"He was hunting." Dean stated.

"Yeah, but think about it. Hunt comes into town, hunter saves girl. Girl's grateful, hunter and girl...well you know." He nodded towards a now sleeping Abbie and Beth. "It's not too much of a leap is it?"

"Now I'm thinking about Dad sex. Stop it." Dean screwed up his face.

"Maybe he got one past the goalie." Sam continued, winding Dean up even more. "I for one am going to bed, early start and all. Get some sleep, Dean."

"If I can get the brain stabbing imagery of Dad and some girl outta my head..." Dean grumbled, stripping down to his t shirt and boxers and climbing into bed.

(Next morning)

"C'mon, up 'n at 'em." Dean whispered to Beth, hoping he could wake her up. "C'mon, any day Daddy wants to sleep in, you're up at 6. The one day Daddy wants an early start, you just sleep and sleep."

"Wake her if you want to, Dean." Abbie yawned beside him. "It's gone 7."

"I wanted to be on the road by now." Dean grumbled, picking Beth up. "Hey you. Wakey, wakey." Beth sleepily looked up at him, rubbing her eyes. "Let's get you out of that wet diaper and all ready to go for a drive in Daddy's car, eh?" He carried her through to the bathroom for a quick bath, returning five minutes later with a screaming Beth.

"What's wrong with her?" Abbie asked, while the commotion woke Sam.

"Wanted to stay in the bath longer." Dean explained, "Sam, come on. No time for a shower, we need to get going."

"Is Beth ok?" Sam sat up, frowning at them, as Dean laid her down to put a fresh diaper on her.

"Yeah, just not happy with Dean for cutting bath time short." Abbie glared at Dean.

"You guys aren't ready to go in ten minutes, Beth and I are leaving your asses here." Dean told them, taking Beth out to the car.

"What's eating him?" Sam asked Abbie as she walked through to the bathroom.

"Maybe the fact that you guys could have another brother...I mean, god forbid John Winchester was human and not the saint he remembers." Abbie answered, "And the fact that I didn't let him drag us to Minnesota in the middle of the night."

"Guys? C'mon." Dean walked back into the room.

"We'll be there in a minute." Abbie told him walking out of the bathroom, letting Sam in to change. "Calm down."

"Calm down? Look, some kid-"

"You know what you're doing, Dean?"

"Trying to help a kid who may or may not be dad's son?"

"Putting a hunt before your daughter, you were ready to pull her from her bed last night to go driving to Minnesota, you swore you would never put a hunt first." Abbie grabbed her bag and walked out by him and sat in the back beside Beth.

"Abbie," Dean sighed, getting in the car, "I'm sorry, I just wanna know what's going on with this kid, why he thinks he's our brother."

"I get that, but just remember, Beth comes first with us. Always. Try pulling that again, and Beth and I are staying home, permanently." Abbie told him, as Sam joined them.

"We ready to roll?" Sam asked, noting the tension.

"Yep, let's get going." Dean turned on the car, and they headed for Minnesota.


	105. Chapter 105

105

"Where are we?" Abbie yawned as Dean pulled into the parking lot of a motel.

"Maybury, Minnesota." Dean answered, "The King's Lodge Inn to be exact." They all got out of the car.

"Maybury?" Abbie frowned, "You didn't say it was Maybury we were going to..."

"Something wrong?" Sam asked.

"No, I just, I grew up here." She told him, "I, uh, this, wow."

"You remember anything weird, about 17, 18 years ago?"

"Dean, I was like 9 or 10. Dad shipped me off to convent school around that time."

"So nothing weird?" Sam continued.

"I don't remember." She told him, "Let's just get this over and done with and get outta here."

"Why the hurry?" Dean asked, "Don't you wanna go down memory lane?"

"No." She answered.

"K..." Dean decided not to push it.

"Why? What happened?" Sam didn't take the hint.

"Look, I graduated school, came back here, studied at the community college, got a job at a legal firm, until some demon jumped me one night, you kinda know the rest."

"Sorry, I-" Sam sighed, "We picked you up in North Dakota, I never realised it happened in Minnesota."

"We'd better get a wriggle on if we're gonna be at the diner before this Adam kid."

"Adam?" Abbie asked, "Adam Milligan?"

"How'd you know?" Dean stopped walking and turned to face her. "You know him?"

"I used to babysit him when I was 17." Abbie explained, "Cool kid. Saw him around town and stuff, before..."

"You used to babysit our potential brother." Dean stated. "And things just get less and less random."

"So what's your plan then? Swab him for DNA, grab a clump of hair?"

"Very CSI, but no. I'm thinking a glass of holy water and silver silverware." Dean told her, "Make sure what he is before we tackle the who."

"So, we're meeting him at Del's?" Abbie assumed, "They do the best waffles..."

"So we're going down memory lane after all?" Dean asked.

"There's just some people in town I really don't wanna see and who probably don't wanna see me."

"Really?" Sam asked, "What happened?"

"Let's just say demons should come with a free t shirt saying 'does not play well with others'." Abbie told him, "Let's just get booked in, dump the stuff and get going." She walked towards the reception.

"Are you sure we should be taking the girls, Dean? I mean-" Sam started.

"Look, Sam, last time Abbie was here, she got possessed. She might not act like it, but she's terrified." Dean whispered back at Sam, "I'm not leaving her terrified in a motel room."

"Hey, I got us room 192." Abbie announced, holding up the key. "I'll just get Beth changed and ready to go."

"She seems fine, Dean." Sam pointed out as they followed Abbie towards the room.

"Dammit." Abbie cursed as she dropped the key.

"You're shaking." Dean pointed out, picking up the key. He put his hand on her shoulder, turning her round to face him and pulled her into an awkward hug with him and Beth.

Sam took Beth to let Dean open the door. "Pass me Beth's bag, I'll get her changed for you."

"Thanks Sammy." Dean told him, as he sat Abbie down on the bed, and pulled her close to him. "I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you or Beth, ok? I promise."

"Same here." Sam added, fixing Beth into her fresh diaper and clothes. "One Beth ready to go."

"Come on, let's go get some of those waffles, huh?" Dean suggested to Abbie.

They drove to the diner in relative silence, "I've not been here in years." Abbie commented, looking around the diner.

"Abbie, is that you?" The old lady behind the counter recognised her. "Abbie West?"

"Hi Mrs Winters." Abbie greeted her somewhat nervously. "How are you?"

"Same old. Mustn't grumble." The lady answered her, "And who's this?"

"My husband Dean, his brother Sam, and our daughter Bethany."

"Well, you go find yourselves a seat, Fred'll be over to take your order in a moment."

"Thank you, Mrs Winters." Abbie led the others over to a booth.

"So, waffles for you?" Dean asked Abbie, "Bacon cheeseburger for me. Sam?"

"Actually, I'll just take a glass of water." Abbie told him.

"But you said-"

"I know, but I changed my mind."

"I'll have the grilled cheese sandwich." Sam told Dean.

"Toast for Beth, huh?" Dean grinned at his daughter, proudly showing off her new teeth with giggles. "That'll keep your jaws busy."

"Well, well, as I live and breathe, Abigail West. I didn't believe it when the wife said you were here." Fred had wandered over to the table. "What you doing back here?"

"Just some business to sort out. We're not staying."

"Broke your daddy's heart when you took off outta here. Things you said to that poor man." Fred shook his head.

"Look, buddy, leave her alone. We just want to get some food, ok?" Dean stood up for his wife.

"Just sayin' is all." Fred grumbled, "What can I get you folks?"

"Change of attitude for one." Dean stated, bluntly, "Food wise, two slices of toast, three coffees, one bacon cheeseburger, one serving of waffles and one grilled cheese sandwich."

"You planning on seeing your dad while you're here?" Fred asked, frowning at Abbie.

"No." Abbie focussed on the table.

"Awful hard to cook up our order when the only thing you seem to be grilling is my wife." Dean glared at him, making the man shake his head and walk away.

"We could stop by and see your dad if you want..." Sam suggested. "Or not."

"Let's just leave it at not." Dean told Sam, shaking his head at him, letting him know that subject was closed.

"Adam?" Abbie seen a teenager walk into the diner.

"That's him?" Dean looked at him. "Hey Adam."

"Umm, hey. Dean?" Adam asked. "Sam?"

"I'm Dean, this is Sam, and you already know Abbie, my wife. And this is Beth."

"You used to babysit me?" He frowned at Abbie, "We used to watch the Hammer House of Horror together."

"You remember?" Abbie smiled at him, "You're all grown up now."

"How did you guys know my dad?" Adam asked, sitting beside Sam.

"We worked with him." Sam answered, noting Dean's nostrils flare in anger.

Adam took a sip of the holy water Dean had poured before he got there, he wasn't a demon. "So, uhh, you guys order already?"

"Ordered waffles if you want some." Abbie offered, as Fred brought over their order. "Help yourself, Adam."

"Thanks." Adam grinned, and started to eat, with the silver knife and fork. "These are great." He clearly wasn't a shapeshifter.

"So, tell us about you and John." Abbie prompted.

"Uhh, he met my mom when he'd been injured, some hunting trip or something. She was a nurse at the Emergency Room, one thing led to another..."Abbie raised her eyebrows at Dean and Sam, "I finally met him, when I was twelve. Every birthday he'd send me a card, sometimes even show up, take me to a movie. Always took me to a ball game in the summer." Abbie could see Dean's anger build, he shook his head.

"You're a liar." Dean whispered. "That wasn't him. Ball games? Movies?"

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are. Sam and me. We're John's sons. Not you."

"You're my brothers?" Adam asked, open mouthed. "You're my sister-in-law?"

"If this is what it seems to be, yeah." Sam answered, not as angry as Dean.

"You believe this crap?" Dean frowned at Sam.

"I can prove it." Adam told them, "Back at mines."

"Lead on, Wonderboy." Dean huffed, pulling some money out of his wallet. He walked over to the counter, handing the money to Fred's wife. "Tell your husband to keep his nose out of things that don't concern him." They all walked out to the Impala, "Wow, this car." Adam grinned, admiring the Impala. "I remember when Dad used to take me to the game in this. Before he traded up to the truck."

"Kid, giving up the Impala is _**not **_trading up." Dean laughed.

"I told him that, to tell the truth, I always kinda hoped he'd give me the Impala."

"Tough luck." Dean smiled, smugly.

"So, you still live out on Oakland?" Abbie asked Adam, as they sat in the back of the car together.

"Yeah, still there." Adam answered, as Abbie started to direct Dean to the street.

"It's not changed a bit." Abbie smiled, as they arrived. She unstrapped Beth and they all walked towards the house. Dean walked through to the lounge, taking in all the pictures of John and Adam, typical father and son pictures. Fishing pictures. Baseball pictures. Pictures of John, Adam and Adam's mom. Dean felt suddenly jealous, and sick to his stomach. He walked back out, and out of the front door. "Umm, Adam, could you keep an eye on Beth for me?"

"Sure." He took her from Beth and sat down on the sofa to watch the scene outside.

"Dean, honey." Abbie out her hand on his shoulder, "Talk to me."

"Kid's telling the truth." Dean whispered, heart broken. "Dad let him grow up normal, why couldn't he do that with me and Sam, huh?" He turned to her, unshed tears in his eyes, "No, he had us chasing anything and everything. I can count on one freaking hand the times he took us to the movies, or to a damn ball game. And what about the Thanksgivings that he used to disappear for? Was he up here, playing happy freaking families? While I was alone in some motel room with nothing but a cold beer and an old movie on the TV for company?"

"I don't know, Dean." Abbie told him, "I don't know." If John Winchester was stood in front of her right now, she could knock seven shades of shit out of him. "I'm sorry."

"Abbie?" Sam had appeared at the door, "Everything ok?" Abbie just shook her head.

"Your dad..." Abbie fumed, shaking her head.

"I know, believe me, I know." Sam told her, moving to stand beside them.

"I'm gonna check on Beth." Abbie walked back inside. "How's she been for you?"

"She's great." Adam smiled, "I guess she likes her Uncle Adam." He handed her back to Abbie.

"So tell me why you wanted to speak to John, something about your mom?"

"She's been missing for three days. And there's been grave robberies."

(_Flashback)_

"_How could someone do this?" Abbie's father, Jack was ranting. "To my wife?"_

"_Daddy?" A nine year old Abbie, "What's going on?"_

"_Nothing, sweetie. Go on back to bed." _

"_Trust me, there's nothing to worry about." The man talking to her father told her. _

"_Go on upstairs." Her father repeated. _

_Abbie quietly closed the lounge door over and sat on the stairs, listening. "There's been 17 bodies, taken, Sir. It's not just your wife's body. I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this, I realise that this must be upsetting-"_

"_Upsetting? My nine year old daughter went to put flowers on her mother's grave and found it empty! Now I don't understand why it's an FBI matter-"_

"_It's not your job to worry about that, Sir. Just please, rest assured that this will be fixed." The man stood up, "I can see myself out."_

"_Thank you Agent Lennon." Abbie heard her dad say goodbye to the man, and turned to scurry back up to her bedroom. _

"_Your daddy told you to get to bed, little lady." The man smiled at her, "I'd get going if I was you."_

"_Mister, are you gonna stop the bad stuff, bring mommy back?"_

"_I can't bring your mommy back, sweetheart, but I'm gonna stop what's going on in this town, you have my word." He frowned at her, "How old are you?" _

"Nine_." Abbie answered, quietly. "Do you have kids too?"_

"_Two boys, Dean, he's eleven, Sammy's seven next month." _

"_They're lucky to have a daddy who fixes bad things." Abbie told him. "Are they with their mommy tonight?"_

"_With their uncle, they don't have a mommy either." The man explained. "You get upstairs to bed now."_

"_Bye." Abbie went upstairs to her room._

"I remember the first time it happened." Abbie realised, looking at the pictures of John. "He came to my house...that's John Winchester?"

"You knew dad?" Dean asked walking back inside.

"Mom was one of the bodies taken." Abbie explained, "I went to the graveyard, I'd gotten flowers because it was her birthday-"

"Why was our father at your house?"

"It's not important." Dean answered, before Sam could answer.

"So, how did he die then?" Adam asked, sensing that Abbie was upset talking about the past.

"Work accident."

"At the garage? He got killed working as a mechanic?"

"Car fell on him." Dean answered, dead panned.

"Dean...we should tell him the truth." Sam whispered.

"No, Sam."

"What truth?"

"Sam..." Dean warned, shaking his head.

"The truth about what we do." Sam sighed, "You should sit down for this."


	106. Chapter 106

106

"Are you sure about this, Sam?" Abbie asked, noting Dean's reaction.

"He should know."

"Dad didn't tell him for a reason. We should respect his wishes." Dean told him.

"I think he deserves the truth." Sam answered. "Dean, you wanna..."

"No, you freak the kid out all you want, I'm gonna actually do something useful and look around. Abbie?"

"Umm sure." She handed Beth to Sam, "Go easy on him."

Abbie looked around Adam's room, while Dean took the mom's room. "Abbie?" Dean called out, "There's something here."

She walked through, "What?" She frowned, following Dean's gaze, to under the bed, "A grate?"

"We should check it out. You're probably skinnier..."

"You want to send me down a grate? Thanks honey, you say the sweetest things. No."

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"You're such a child." Dean smiled at her, "K."

"On three." Dean produced scissors, while Abbie produced rock. "Damn." Dean shook his head, "Best of three?"

"After all the times you've lost with scissors..." Abbie shook her head, "How many stinky diapers have 'scissors' gotten you?"

"Fine." Dean grumbled, heading towards the grate.

(Fifteen minutes later)

Abbie was still sitting beside the grate, waiting for Dean to come back. "Gross." She told him, as he reappeared, blood on his jacket. "Well?"

"Blood and lots of it." Dean told her, "I dunno if his mom's alive. How are things going next door?"

"I dunno, I stayed here."

Dean walked through to the lounge where Adam and Sam were still talking quietly. "There's something going on, definitely. I think you guys should head back to the motel. Abbie and I are gonna go check out the graveyard." He handed Sam the car keys, "Don't crash her, Beth's due a bottle and a nap." Dean kissed Beth's hair, "Be good for Uncle Sammy, k?" He walked out the door.

"Abbie-" Sam tried to stop her following Dean.

"Sam, I got him, ok?" She told him, "Just stay with Beth and Adam, I'll stay with Dean, ok?"

"But-"

"I'm not taking sides, I wanna find out what happened all those years ago, to mom." Abbie explained, following Dean outside. "I'll see you guys back at the motel."

"So, uhh, the motel then?" Sam asked a nervous Adam.

"Sure." Adam followed him out to the car. "So, dad never mentioned me to you guys at all?"

"No, I guess he wanted to keep you away from all this."

"He never mentioned you guys to me, would've been cool to have brothers." Adam mused, "So, what's Dean's beef with me?"

"Dean's complicated." Sam sighed, as they drove back to the motel. "He and Dad were really close, you know. Dean treated him like he was some sorta god. Didn't question a thing he asked him to do, gave up any chance of college, normal life, just to keep Dad happy. Then to hear that Dad had his own little bit of normal life, with you and your mom...it's kinda shaken him. I mean, what else did Dad lie about?"

"You don't seem to share Dean's opinion..."

"Dad and I butted heads. A lot. I called his bluff on the college thing, upped and left him and Dean. Didn't hear from Dad for more than two years."

(At the graveyard)

"So, you don't wanna see your dad? Let him meet Beth?"

"I can't, Dean." Abbie sighed, "This is my life now. You and Beth, and Sam and Bobby and whatever creature's trying to eat us this week."

"But surely-"

"Last time I seen him, I was possessed. I said, or the demon said, some horrible things to him. He told me he never wanted to see me again. So, I left and didn't look back. About 8 months later, you guys found me, got rid of the demon..."

"Maybe if you explained to him..."

"Sorry for being a complete bitch, but I was possessed? He'd have me in a mental hospital in a second!" She exclaimed, "Too much time's passed, Dean. I can't go see him, ok? Bobby's the only Grandpa Beth needs."

"But-"

"Just drop it, please?"

"K, you keep watch out here, I'm going in to see what's going on." Dean told her, climbing into a crypt.

(A half hour later)

"Anything?"

"Found some embalming fluid, whatever this is, it's using that to open the bodies."

"Lovely. I need a drink. If I remember right, there's a great bar two blocks from here." Abbie told him, walking away. "You coming?"

"Sure." He jogged to catch up with her. They reached the bar.

"What can I get you guys?" A waitress asked, smiling at them.

"Bottle of Jack and two glasses, leave the bottle?" Abbie ordered, rubbing her face.

"Make that two beers and two whiskeys." Dean corrected, receiving a scowl from his wife. "I'm saving you a hangover."

"There you go." The waitress had returned, "Abbie? Hey."

"Sarah, hi. How are things?"

"Not so great." She answered, "You remember Joe, Chloe's husband?"

"Cop?" Abbie asked, "Yeah."

"He's missing."

"Missing?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, weird stuff's going on. Chloe's beside herself with worry, messed up God knows how many orders tonight." Sarah shook her head.

"Chloe's working here tonight?" Abbie questioned.

"Yeah, I told her I'd cover it, but she says being here beats sitting at home next to the phone." Sarah told them, "Why don't you come say hi, I'm sure she'd love to see you again."

"Sure." Abbie stood up and followed her. She returned to the table a few minutes later with the distraught Chloe, "Dean, you got a picture of John?"

"Yeah." He pulled a picture of his dad and mom together out of his wallet.

"That him?"

"Yeah, how'd you know him?"Chloe frowned, "You guys work on this stuff too? You'll find Joe?"

"We'll try, k?"

"What the hell was that about?" Dean asked Abbie, "We work on this stuff too? What does she know?"

"Joe, her husband. He was a cop when this first happened, back in 1990. He worked the case, with the help of a specialist. That specialist was John Winchester. Looks like we have our connection. Joe, Adam's mom..."

"Adam's next." Dean realised, "He's with Sam."

"And Beth, Dean." Abbie pointed out, "We gotta warn 'em. They're in danger."

Dean pulled out his cell phone as they ran toward the motel, "Sam? Listen, you guys-"

"Dean wait, something's happening? Adam?" Sam told him, "Dean, power's just went. I think something's trying to get in. Adam, you still got Beth? Adam? Dean, it's in the vents!" He could hear Sam opening the motel room door, "Adam, c'mon. We gotta get outta here."

"Sam? Sammy?" Dean yelled into the phone just as they rounded the corner to the hotel.

"Dean?" Abbie asked, running alongside him. "What is it?"

"Sam!" Dean saw him being pulled under the Impala, he sprinted towards the car, pulling Sam out and shooting at whatever was grabbing Sam. "What the-"

"Storm drain." Sam gasped, "I must've parked over it."

"We should go back inside, it's freezing out here." Adam suggested, hugging the crying Beth a little closer to him, to keep her warm.

"Dean?" Abbie asked, "Is it safe to go back in there?"

"I'm gonna suggest something you don't like..." Dean told her, "I want you, Adam and Beth to go to your dad's place."

"No, Dean. I can't." Abbie shook her head.

"You'll be safe there."

"It's after Adam, Dean." Abbie reminded him, "We won't be safe unless we're with you."

"Sweetheart-"

"I can't just show up on his doorstep after more than two years, with a baby." Abbie protested.

"I have an idea..."Sam started, "It's after Adam, right? We got back to his, block every vent, window, except one, that way we know what way it's gonna come in, and we kill it."

"I like that idea." Abbie told Dean, a hopeful look on her face. "I'm game."

"You're game?" Dean asked, "You'd quite happily use Adam as bait?"

"Not really bait, I mean, it's gonna let you get the bad guy." Abbie reasoned.

"I'm cool with it." Adam added, "Really."

"Fine, three against one. Let's roll." They all got into the Impala and headed to Adam's.

"Thanks for agreeing to this." Abbie told him.

"Still don't think it's the greatest plan." Dean grumbled, "You guys stay here, I'm going back to the crypt I found earlier, see if I can find anything else."

"I should really..." Abbie pointed towards the door where Dean had just left, "You guys ok with Beth?"

"Course, Dean said she was due a nap, I'll just put her down on my bed." Adam offered, heading towards his room. "No vents in there, Abbie. She'll be fine. Sam and I will seal the windows in that room first."

"K, you gank that thing, you call us?"

"Of course." Adam smiled, reassuring her. "You'd better go if you're gonna catch him."

(At the crypt)

"Adam or Sam's gonna call when they get the thing." Abbie told him, "Hope Beth's ok."

"She'd have been better at your dad's, but Sam'll make sure she's ok."

"And Adam. She seems to like him." Abbie smiled, "So, what are we looking for?"

"I honestly don't know." Dean sighed, "Wait..." He noticed a blast of air coming from the wall. "There's something here. Help me move these bricks."

"Sure." Abbie joined him in pulling some bricks away, "A tunnel?"

Dean turned on his flashlight, "Let's see what's down here." Abbie followed him as he crawled through.

"Oh my God, the stench...I'm guessing we've found bodies..." Abbie tried her best not to throw up. "Man..."

"One cop." Dean noted, "That's Joe?"

"I think so." Abbie answered, she hadn't seen him for almost three years. "Looks like him."

"Oh shit..." Dean whispered.

"What? Oh God..." Abbie recognised one of the bodies as Adam, "What the hell have we left Sam and Beth with?"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, running towards the hole finding something was blocking it back up. He shot his gun at it, but only succeeded in making the tunnel cave in. "Abbie? Abbie?" He shouted, seeing her trapped under some rubble. "Abbie?" She was unconscious, having been hit in the head by falling bricks. "Please? C'mon, wake up. We gotta get outta here." She slowly opened her eyes.

"Dean?"

"Come on, we gotta get out of here." He was frantically pulling bricks and rubble off of her. "Can you move?"

"Hurts. My leg." She tried to move. "I'm gonna slow you down, you should go, get Beth."

"I'm not leaving you." Dean told her, "Sam's not gonna let anything happen to her, ok? I trust him completely, he'd die before..." He pulled Abbie into a standing position, "Lean on me, we'll get outta here." Dean looked up at the roof, saw it was glass. "Cover your head." He warned Abbie as he shot at the roof, "Just wait here, I'm gonna get stuff piled up, maybe we can climb out."

"Dean, leave me here. Beth's more important."

"I'm _**not **_leaving you." He repeated, pulling things together that he could climb on. "C'mon, just breathe through the pain, I'm right behind you, I'm not gonna let you fall." She did as she was told and barely fifteen minutes later, they were in the Impala and heading back to Adam's. "Wait in the car, I'll be right out, ok?"

Dean walked up to the house, and seen Adam and his mother standing over a bleeding Sam. "Glad you could join the party." The mom sneered, while Dean shot Adam in the face.

"Sam, you ok?"

"Ghouls, Dean. The tests..." Sam was losing consciousness, due to blood loss. "Beth..."

Dean aimed his shotgun and shot the mom. "Sam, you stay with me, k? Don't you dare go to sleep." He grabbed some towels and held one to Sam's arm which was bleeding profusely. "Can you keep that on there for me?" Sam nodded, "Beth?"

"Bedroom." Sam answered, trying to sit up. "Abbie? She ok?"

"She's fine, Sam. Waiting outside in the Impala." Dean called back from the stairs, as he followed the sound of Beth's cries. "Hey baby. Man, am I glad to see you..." He smiled, walking back down with her. "I'm just gonna take Beth out to Abbie, I'll be right back Sam." He walked outside, "They're dead." He told Abbie. "Beth's fine, see?"

"Sam?" She was scared to ask.

"He's a bit cut up, but he's ok." Dean told her, "I'm gonna go back in, bring him out, then we can go back to the motel and patch you guys up better."

"K." Abbie answered, and a few minutes later he was back with Sam.

(Back at the motel)

"Dean, what you doing?" Sam asked, as Dean messed about on the laptop with Beth on his lap, while Abbie slept.

"Just looking some one up." He stood up, "I'll be back in a bit."

"Where you going?"

"Store, almost out of diapers." He grabbed car keys and walked out.

"But-" Sam started, seeing a full pack beside Beth's crib.

(Ten minutes later)

Dean knocked on the door, and nervously waited. "Mr West?"

"Who's asking?"

"My name's Dean Winchester." Dean explained, "This is my daughter."

"And?"

"Do you have a daughter, Abbie? Bout 27."

"Yes, but if you're looking for her, I've not seen her." Mr West's eyes watered, "Not seen her for close to three years now. I'm sorry." He went to close the door.

"I'm her husband." Dean blurted out. "Sorry, I-"

"Husband?" Mr West frowned.

"We were in town-"

"My Abbie's here, in town. In Maybury. Is she with you?" Mr West began looking behind Dean.

"No, she's back at the motel actually."

"Where are my manners? Come on in. It's freezing. Can I get you a coffee?"

"I can't stay, I just wanted to introduce myself."

"That's Abbie's daughter? I have a granddaughter?" Mr West was struggling to take in the information.

"Yeah, this is our Beth." Dean smiled, "She's 9 months old."

"She's quite something." Mr West smiled, reaching out a hand to her.

"Look, I know you and Abbie didn't part on the best of terms, I just thought you should know she's ok. We're happy. And I thought you might want to meet your granddaughter."

"Thank you." He smiled at Dean, "Thank you very much. Are you sure you can't stay?"

"I'd better get back, we're heading back to South Dakota in the morning."

"You live in South Dakota?"

Dean produced a card, "Abbie's cell number. You should call. She'd like that."

"I'd like that too."

"Great. I should go." Dean turned to leave, he turned back, "It was nice to meet you."

"You too, Dean." Mr West gave him a sad smile. "And you, Beth."

Dean strapped Beth into her seat, and went back to the motel. "Where's the diapers?" Sam asked when he got back. "You didn't go to the store, did you?"

"No." Dean admitted, "I went to see Abbie's father, let him meet Beth, let her know she was ok."

"That was a nice thing to do."

"Abbie's gonna be furious."

"She might not be, I mean knowing her father doesn't hate her, she might appreciate that." Sam told him.

"I hope I did the right thing. I gave him her cell number, maybe he can call her."Dean explained. "You know, I was so mad at him, at Dad. Raising us the way he did. But now I realised, he probably saved our lives, letting us know what was out there. If he'd taught Adam the same, maybe he'd be alive, you know?"

"Dad did what he thought was right." Sam sighed, "We gonna bury Adam properly?"

"Salt and burn, just like any Winchester deserved." Dean stated, "You should sleep some, Sam."

"You too, Dean." Sam told him, "We got the bad guy, Adam was probably gone before we even knew he existed. Those ghouls, were out for revenge, after dad 'cause he killed their dad. It's over."

"It's never over." Dean whispered, placing a sleeping Beth in her crib and crawling into bed beside his wife.


	107. Chapter 107

107

"Morning." Dean greeted his wife as she woke up, wincing as she sat up. "How you feeling?"

"Like a ton of bricks fell on me. Bit sore." She laughed then put her hand up to her head, feeling the gauze dressing Dean had put on her head the night before. "Bricks to the head kinda hurt."

"How's the leg?" Dean nodded to the ankle he had strapped up.

"Not too bad, I think." She told him, "How's Sam?"

"Looking a lot better than last night. He's taken Beth out to get breakfast." Dean explained. "I, uh, I kinda did something last night."

"Something?" Abbie asked, "What do you mean?"

"I know you didn't want to see him, but I thought he deserved to know that you were alive and ok. And I really wanted him to meet Beth-"

"You called my father?"

"Kinda took Beth to see him." Den admitted. "And you're furious, right?"

"Furious?" Abbie asked, "I don't- how is he?"

"How is he?" Dean repeated, "He misses you. When I told him we were in town, you should have seen his face, Abbie. He wants to see you, so badly."

"He does?"

Dean felt himself grin, "Yeah, he does."

"Do we need to leave for home straight away?"

"Actually, Sam and I, we want to take care of Adam, salt and burn." Dean answered, "Maybe you and Beth could spend some time with your dad while we do that." Abbie looked up at Dean, "He really wants this."

"How am I gonna explain it all?"

"Well, he already knows weird stuff goes on, with your mom's body going missing before, and he's already met dad. You tell him what you gotta tell him, he may not understand...it's not easy to understand-"

"We've brought muffins." Sam announced, walking into the room, with Beth in her stroller and bags of food and coffees. "And coffee. Well juice for Beth obviously." Sam lifted her out of her stroller, "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Me and you are gonna salt and burn Adam." Dean told him, "Abbie and Beth are going to her dad's for a couple of hours."

"Sounds good." Sam nodded, "Umm, one slight issue."

"Yeah?" Dean asked, starting to drink one of the coffees.

"Your wife looks kinda beat up, you might wanna try and think of why..."

"I'm gonna tell him the truth, Sam." Abbie told him, "About what you guys do."

"You do it too, I seem to remember you ganking a fair few things yourself." Dean grinned, proudly.

"You really think he does want to see me?" Abbie was nervous.

"You want me to come with you?" Dean offered, "I don't mind, we can do the salt and burn then head over there."

"Maybe-" Abbie was stopped as the door to the motel was knocked.

"I'll get it." Sam opened the door, Beth at his hip. "Can we help you?" He frowned at the visitor.

"Umm, they must have given me the wrong room number, sorry I-"

Abbie stood up and limped to the door, "Dad?"

"Abigail, oh my God, it _**is **_you, it's really you."

"It's me, Dad." She smiled at him.

"What happened to you?" He reached out to touch the dressing on her head.

"Occupational hazard." She laughed, "I'm ok, Dad. Really, I'm ok. Come in." She watched with caution as he walked over the salt line. "I, uh, yeah."

"You're limping, what the heck-" He narrowed his eyes at Dean, "Maybe you should come home with me, honey. I mean-"

"Hey now." Dean stood up, "I would never-"

"Dean, I got this." Abbie told him, "Dad, Dean didn't do this, ok?"

"He didn't tell me you'd been hurt when he came to see me last night, why didn't you call?"

"Because I didn't think you'd talk to me."

"You're my daughter, Abbie. Of course I'd talk to you, I know we both said things-"

"It wasn't me." Abbie started to explain. "I was..." She paused, "This is gonna sound beyond crazy, but hear me out, please?"

"Was it drugs?"

"No, it was, I was possessed." Her father glanced at Sam and Dean, who appeared to think this was normal conversation. "Kinda like in 'The Exorcist'"

"Possessed?"

"By a demon, things she was saying. Wasn't really her. When we found her, it'd been a year since she'd first gotten taken. We got rid of it and she's been with us ever since." Dean explained, walking over and putting an arm around her shoulder. "That was almost two years ago now."

"Dean, and his brother Sam." She nodded to Sam, who was sitting at the table, still holding Beth. "They saved my life."

"They _**got rid**_ of it? Saved your life? How did-"

"It's kinda their, our job. We hunt things. Save people."

"I believe you met our father, John Winchester?" Sam told him, "Back in 1990."

"I don't think so." Abbie's father frowned. "Winchester?"

"You remember the FBI guy, checking out the grave robberies?" Abbie prompted, "Agent, agent Lennon."

"Your father was in the FBI?" He asked Dean.

"No, he was a hunter, like us. Had to fake it sometimes to get the information he needed to get to the bottom of things." Dean answered.

"This is what you do now? Lie to people." Abbie's father frowned at her. "I didn't raise you-"

"We save lives, Dad. I'm sorry if I'm a disappointment, but it's the end result that counts. People we save. If you can't handle that-"

"I didn't say that, it's just a shock. I never expected to see you again, let alone with a husband and daughter. Looking like you lost a fight with a Mack truck. I don't wanna fight with you."

"Me neither."

"So, uh, you guys live out in South Dakota now?"

"Yeah, it's our kinda base. We're on the road a lot, but South Dakota's home. We all live with an older hunter, Bobby. He's like a dad to us, treats us like his own. Dotes on Beth." Dean explained, "Our father died a couple of years ago, Bobby's been amazing. Gave us a place to call home."

"You always have a home here." Abbie's father told her. "All of you. Any time you're in town." He looked over at Sam and Beth. "Don't stay at a damn motel, ok?"

"K, Dad."

"Thanks Mr West." Sam smiled gratefully. "Umm, hey, you wanna...?" He held Beth out towards him.

"I'd love to." He took her from Sam. "She's beautiful." He sat down on the bed beside Abbie. "I can't believe you're here."

"Sam, why don't we go and sort that..." Dean nodded to the door.

"Actually, I was thinking on maybe inviting you all for lunch." Abbie's father suggested, "If you don't need to head straight back to South Dakota."

"I'd like that." Dean answered, "Sam and I just have something to sort out first, why don't we meet you back at yours, say 1230?"

"Sounds great." Abbie's father nodded, "Will we go just now? I can drive us."

"Oh here, let me grab Beth's seat from the car." Sam grabbed the Impala keys, and walked outside. Abbie's father handed Beth back to his daughter and followed him.

"That went well." Dean smiled at Abbie. "He took it well."

"Yeah, and now we have somewhere to stay in Minnesota that's not a motel." Abbie laughed, "Thank you for doing this."

"You're not mad?"

"No, of course I'm not."

"It's just, I could never imagine a situation where I wouldn't wanna see Beth, you know? And this week, made me realise how much I miss my own dad."

"I can't believe I knew him." Abbie told him, "It's kinda freaky. I knew about you and Sam when I was like 9. He was a good man, Dean."

"Yeah, he was." Dean agreed, walking Abbie and Beth outside before going with Sam to burn their brother's remains.


	108. Chapter 108

108

(2 days later)

"I can't believe how cool your dad was about everything." Sam commented to Abbie as they walked into Bobby's.

"Me neither." Abbie laughed, following him inside.

"Hi kids." Bobby greeted them. "Hey my little Bug." He grinned at Beth, who yawned back at him from Dean's arms. "How'd the poltergeist go?"

"Done and dusted." Dean answered.

"Thought the guys were dealing with that." Bobby nodded to the obvious cuts and bruises on Abbie's face from the tunnel cave in.

"That was something else." She told him. "Long story."

"Ghouls. Maybury, Minnesota." Sam explained, "Like Abbie said, long story."

"Well, I don't have anywhere to be." Bobby told them, "What happened in Maybury?"

"I'm gonna put Beth down for her nap, you guys can start explaining." Dean walked upstairs, still struggling with the fact that John had another son.

"He ok?" Bobby frowned, watching him walk away.

"Does the name Kate Milligan or Adam Milligan mean anything to you?" Sam asked Bobby.

"No, should it?"

"Looks like John wanted them to keep well hidden." Abbie commented.

"John...Winchester?" Bobby was surprised.

"Yeah, seems he had quite the normal thing going on on the side." Abbie explained, sitting down at the table. "Dean didn't take it too well."

"I'm missing something here." Bobby shook his head, "You're not saying that John-"

"Had another family? Yeah, pretty much it. Perfect son that he took to baseball games, probably had a damn college fund and everything set up." Dean had walked back into the kitchen.

"Another family?"

"Well, a son, Adam. Born in 1991. Lived in Maybury, Minnesota. He didn't know a thing about what we do." Sam took over the explanation.

"I knew I should've shot his ass with buckshot." Bobby murmured, "Damn him. So, where's the kid now? Still in Maybury?"

"Salted and burned." Abbie answered, "It wasn't really him...he was a ghoul. Out for revenge on John, killed his girl, killed Adam, tried to trap me and Dean in a crypt...hence the bruises. Cave in."

"Been an interesting week." Dean commented, "Abbie knew Dad. Was brought up in Maybury."

"You knew John?" Bobby echoed.

"Met him once, when I was nine, Maybury had a ghoul problem, my mom-she-she was one of the bodies...John was at my house, asking questions."

"And she used to babysit our brother." Sam added.

"You don't say..." Bobby raised his eyebrows.

"I know, all of a sudden things don't seem so random, huh?" Dean noted, "You knew Dad, knew my brother, your mom-"

"Your point is?" Abbie asked.

"Nothing, just coincidence I guess." Dean shrugged. "Beth met her other Grandpa. Grandpa Jack."

"Other Grandpa?" Bobby frowned. "Abbie's dad?"

"Don't worry, you're always gonna be her favourite grandpa." Abbie assured him, "But yeah, I went and seen my dad while we were back. Had to tell him pretty much everything."

"Everything?"

"What we do, what happened to me before you guys found me, why I looked like I'd just been in a cave in."

"Oh." Bobby understood, "And he was ok with that?"

"Seems to be."Sam answered, "Abbie?"

"Yeah he did." She was frowning, "Didn't think he would, but he did."

"Surprisingly cool." Dean nodded.

(A week later)

There was a knock at the door, Bobby wiped his hands on a rag while walking to the door to see a woman in a suit. "Dean Winchester?"

"Not me, can I ask who's looking for him?"

"How about Abigail Winchester?"

"Who's asking?"

"Department of Family Services." The woman produced a badge. "It's important."

"Yeah. Hold on a second." Bobby closed the door over. He walked through to the kitchen, "Dean, Family Services are here, looking for you and Abbie."

"They're what?" Dean exclaimed, standing up from the table. "I'll sort this."

"Just stay calm, Dean."

"Yeah?" Dean asked, opening the door.

"Mr Winchester?" The woman asked him. "Hello, I'm Joan Byrne. Family Services." She held a hand out to shake, Dean ignored it.

"What can I do for you?" Dean asked, arms crossed.

"Could I come in?" She asked.

"Nope." Dean answered, "We can talk out here."

"Dean, maybe you should-"

"I got this, Bobby." Dean told him, Bobby walked back inside. "What can I do for you?"

"Abbie, there's someone outside wants to see you and Dean. Sounds important." Bobby told her as she walked downstairs with Beth, freshly changed.

"Thanks Bobby." She walked to the door, "Bobby said someone was looking for us." Beth seen Dean and reached towards him, he took her, pressing a kiss to her head.

"Sweetheart, this is Ms Byrne from Family Services. Here to find out if we're suitable parents to Beth."

"I don't understand." Abbie frowned, "Family Services?"

"We received a call, from a Mr Jack West. Concerned."

"About?"

"Well, he seems to think that Bethany might not be in the best environment for a young child."

"Look at her, she's fine." Abbie protested, "She's happy. Healthy. End of. Thanks for your concern."

"If I could just come in, see what the home is like, arrange a health check at the local hospital. Evaluation-"

"Health check? Evaluation?" Dean fumed, hugging Beth closer.

"Come on inside." Bobby had appeared behind them. "Christo."

"Thank you. Mr Singer, I presume." Ms Byrne smiled at him.

"The one and only. You wanna evaluate me too, as well as our home?"

"It's just my job, Mr Singer." She followed Bobby inside, followed by Dean and Abbie.

"I understand." Bobby assured her, gruffly. "This is the lounge." He indicated the room they stood in now. Beth's toys scattered around. "See, fully baby proofed. Got the little things in the sockets, latches on the cupboards in the kitchen." Bobby showed her through to the kitchen, littered with Beth's things, highchair in the corner, bottles on the counter. Thankfully Bobby had managed to hide any sign of weapons or his multiple phone lines.

"And our bedroom is upstairs." Abbie sighed, "You wanna see it too?"

"What's going on?" Sam appeared from upstairs, "Everything ok?"

"My brother, Sam." Dean explained, "His room's just through there. He helps out with Beth, not that we can't cope-"

"I sense that you don't like this."

"You're damn right I don't like this." Dean told her, trying to stay calm. "Beth is fine. Abbie and I look after her fine. Look at her, does she look mistreated or neglected to you?"

"No she looks very happy." Ms Byrne told him, "Look, I'm only responding to a call, Mr West was concerned about his granddaughter. Concerned about his daughter's mental well being."

"Mental well being?" Abbie repeated, "He thinks I'm crazy?"

"Well, he did say that you had made outlandish statements. You," She looked at her file, "Chase demons. Monsters."

"That sounds absolutely nuts." Dean told her, seriously. "Abbie and her dad. They didn't part on the best of terms, you know." Dean leaned closer to whisper to her, "Think he was a bit too fond of the old Jack and Jose, you know? We seen him for the first time in two years last week, clearly he still has issues."

"It'd seem that way." Ms Byrne nodded, "But you understand, we have to follow up all complaints."

"Absolutely. So, we good?" Dean asked, "I mean, c'mon. Demons? Monsters? What next, chasing a werewolf out of San Francisco?"

"That's just crazy." Abbie agreed, "So what now?"

"Well, I sign my report saying that everything seems in order here. I arrange a health check on Bethany at the local medical centre, just to be on the safe side you understand. No need for a mental health evaluation. What did you see you worked as?" She asked, looking up at Dean.

"I-uh- help out at the yard, restoring cars, you know? Sometimes we go to car auctions, like to see travel a bit, Abbie here is a stay at home mom, but her and Beth come with me lots."

"OK, well I'll get the centre to send a letter out with appointment details for Bethany and we can just file this away." Ms Byrne smiled at them.

"Thank you." Dean smiled back, showing her to the door. "Son of a bitch." He cursed walking back in to see Abbie furiously pacing the lounge, cell phone to her ear.

"What the hell?" Sam asked when Dean came back in. "Family Services?"

"Abbie's dad? Clearly not down with the whole hunting thing. Thinks we're all crazy and can't look after Beth."

"Oh." Sam realised, "And that's who Abbie's talking to?"

Dean nodded, "Oh yeah. Tell you what, he's damn lucky it's not me. His ears would be bleeding from the amount of yelling I'd be doing." Dean sighed, "I should've listened to Abbie when she said she didn't wanna see him."

"Hey, he had me fooled too, Dean."

Just at that Abbie walked back in. "I officially no longer have a father." She sat down beside Dean, "That son of a-" She shook her head, "What if they took her away, Dean. What then?"

"I'm gonna see if Cas or maybe that Chief Asshat can do a mind wipe or something on that woman, clear the record. Cas always goes on about it being important we're all together."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Dean frowned at her.

"My dad, saying we're all crazy...trying to get her taken away..." She sniffed, "Everything your dad did, the way he raised you, I always thought he was a crappy father. I was wrong. He'd never have tried to have Bethany taken away. Not like my dad. John Winchester – Father of the Year."

"Babe..." Dean reached out to her.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, clear my head." She stood up.

"You want us to come too?" Dean asked, standing up with Beth. "We don't mind."

"No, I just wanna be on my own for a bit." She walked out of the front door.

"Damn." Dean muttered, "Must be bad if she's calling Dad 'Father of the Year'."

"Yeah." Sam watched as she walked out, worried about her. "Why don't I put Beth down while you speak to Cas? Get him to fix this."

"Thanks Sam." Dean handed Beth over, and walked outside, "Cas? If you can hear me I need your help..."


	109. Chapter 109

109

"Nothing from Cas?" Sam asked Dean an hour later, as they sat on the sofa. Abbie still hadn't come back and Dean was beginning to worry.

"No, nothing." Dean sighed, "Abbie's blaming herself for all this. It's my fault, I'm the one who took Beth to see him."

"You thought you were doing a nice thing, letting him know that his daughter was safe, that he had a granddaughter. Not your fault he didn't believe us about what we do." Sam tried to calm his brother.

"I should call Abbie, see where she is." Dean pulled out his cell, "Hey, it's me. Just checking in, wondering when you were coming home. Call me."

"Switched off?"

"Busy, clearly she's talking to someone."

"Round two with her dad?" Sam asked.

"Knowing Abbie, probably."

Abbie, meanwhile, was sat in a coffee shop in town talking on her cell. "Hi Chuck."

"Abbie, hey." He sounded nervous, "I've been meaning to call you guys."

"What's wrong Chuck?"

"I, uh, gee. This is kinda awkward, but it's about Beth."

"What about Beth?" Abbie began to worry.

"Now, I only dreamed this, and I've seen you and Dean with Beth, and I think this is crazy-"

"If it's about Family Services, you're too late Chuck."

"I am?" Chuck asked, "Sorry, I guess I'm not much good at this prophet gig."

"Well thanks for the warning. Don't suppose you see how we get outta this thing?"

"No, but I've seen something, I don't know how far in the future, but Beth's with you...at my place."

"At your place?" Abbie asked, "Dean too?"

"No." Chuck answered, "But maybe he's popped out to the store or something." Chuck tried to reassure her.

"Yeah maybe. Thanks for the heads up Chuck, albeit a little too late." Abbie laughed, "Bye Chuck."

"Bye Abbie." Chuck hung up.

Abbie rubbed her eyes and looked at her cellphone, noting a missed call and a voice mail. She listened to the voice mail, then headed for home.

"Maybe I should go out and look for her." Dean was talking to Sam, "She's been gone more than an hour..."

"Dean she'll be fine." Sam told him, as Abbie walked back in.

"Abbie. Thank God." Dean walked over to her and hugged her, "Where were you?"

"I grabbed a coffee in town, Chuck called and I chatted to him."

"What did Chuck want?" Sam asked, walking in the lounge. "Something happened?"

"He wanted to warn us about Family Services, a bit too late. But on the upside, he doesn't see Beth anywhere but with us." Abbie explained, lying about Dean being with them. "Sorry, I should've called."

"Well, I've still not been able to get Cas." Dean told her, "But I'm sure it'll all work out."

"Where's Beth?"

"I put her down for a nap." Sam answered.

"I'm gonna go check on her." Abbie headed towards the stairs.

"She's fine, I've got the-" Dean sighed, lifting the baby monitor from his belt. He placed it on the table, frowning as it lit up. He nodded to Sam and they both paid attention to the monitor.

"Hey Beth." They could hear Abbie talk to her. "You really have no clue how much you mean to all of us, do you? Me, Daddy, Uncle Sam, Grandpa Bobby. Even Cas and Chuck have a soft spot for you." Abbie sniffed, "I don't know what we'd do without you, but today when that lady came to check on you, I was so mad at Grandpa Jack for calling them. Maybe we aren't doing the right thing by you, taking you with us everywhere we go, but when you're not with us we miss you so so much, but maybe we're doing this all wrong. I always thought John, that's your other Grandpa, he died before you were born, did the wrong thing, with Daddy and Uncle Sam. But, we're doing the same to you...I don't know what to do Beth, I don't know. Should I stay here with you while Daddy's away? Or should we keep doing what we're doing? What do _**you **_want, hmmm?"

"Damn." Dean whispered, hearing every word.

"I'll say..." Sam agreed, "Maybe you should go talk to her."

"And say what?" Dean asked, "We suck at being parents?"

"You guys do not suck...Beth's never been hurt has she? Or left alone the way we were?"

"Not yet."

"And do you ever intend to let either happen?" Sam questioned.

"Of course not, what are you nuts or something? I'd never let anything happen to her or leave her!" Dean was offended that Sam could even ask that.

"Well then, I think you need to tell Abbie that."

Dean silently stood up, and walked upstairs into their bedroom, seeing Abbie kneeling on the floor beside the crib. "Hey, you ok?"

"I'm fine." She wiped at her eyes.

"Stop pretending." He told her, holding up the baby monitor. "You know, earlier, you called Dad 'Father of the Year', and you're a million times the parent he was. Beth's not having the same upbringing as Sam and I, you're making sure of that. I know I was ready to put the hunt first last week, and you didn't let me do that. As for what Beth wants? I think she just wants to have her family around her." He glanced into the crib, Beth was still sleeping. "I'm sure if she could talk, she'd tell you that. Your dad, well, he just doesn't understand what we do."

"You think we're doing this right?"

"Last time I checked, there wasn't a handbook." Dean smiled, "C'mon, let's go downstairs and wait for Cas, huh?"

"You still not heard from him?" Abbie frowned, "Normally he's there in a second, especially if it involves Beth."

"I dunno, maybe something's going down upstairs..." Dean sighed, "I'll keep trying."

"We need to get that angel a cell phone." Abbie laughed.

"Not a bad idea." Dean grinned, "Although Cas and a cell phone, dunno if he'd know what to do with the thing."


	110. Chapter 110

110

"Cas?" Abbie asked, as Dean climbed into bed that night.

"No, it's Dean." Dean laughed.

"You know what I mean, Dean. You get Cas?"

"Nope. So, I'm guessing we have nothing to worry about with Beth."

"Or something is way wrong with Cas." Abbie sighed, "Dammit."

"Look, let's just get some sleep, huh?" Dean yawned at her, "I'm sure if this is important then Cas'll show up." She laid down to go to sleep. "Cas can look after himself, babe." He told Abbie, trying to stop her worrying. "Sleep."

Abbie fell asleep soon after, and was dreaming about days when she and Dean no longer had to chase demons, when Cas sat down on a bench beside her. "I need to speak with you."

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" She asked him, as she watched Dean play with Beth on the grass in front of them, oblivious to Castiel's appearance.

"It's not safe here, we need to talk somewhere more private." Castiel told her.

"More private? The Dean and Beth here are just figments of my dream, Cas. How can we get more private, we're in my _**head**_. Why are you talking to me anyway?"

"Dean is not asleep yet and this is urgent, someone could be listening."

"Cas, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"Meet me here." He handed her a piece of paper. "Go now."

Abbie woke up like a shot, "Dean?" He was sitting up, flicking through a classic car magazine, "Cas is in trouble. We need to go to..." She thought back to the address Cas had shown her, "1046 Greenacre Drive, North Dakota."

"You were dreaming, Abbie." Dean dismissed her worries. "I told you-"

"He came to me in my dream, Dean. We need to go. Now." She got out of bed and pulled on some jeans and a t shirt. "Dean? C'mon." She frowned at him, "Damn, Beth's asleep."

"Yeah, because it's 2am. Normal people sleep at this time, especially little ones like Beth. We kinda like her to be asleep at this time." Dean told her, not even looking up from his magazine.

"K, you stay with Beth, I'm going to North Dakota." She pulled on some shoes and started digging through Dean's jacket pockets for the car keys.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm it. You were dreaming." He was out of bed, pulling his jacket away from her. "Come on back to bed, huh?"

"No, dammit, Dean. Cas told us to go now. He'd have come to you but you weren't asleep." Abbie sighed, "Please, he needs us."

"But-"

"Look, I'm not dreaming about Cas, he's trying to communicate with us the safest way he can right now. He used to do the dream thing when I was pregnant with Beth, to try and calm me down when I got stressed."

"You never said." Dean told her.

"It was before we knew who or what he was, anyway, that's not the point, he needs us."

"K, well, I'll go wake Sam, and ask Bobby to look after Beth until we get back, ok?"

"K, thanks Dean."

(An hour later)

Dean, Sam and Abbie walked into an abandoned building, the lights were busted, something felt wrong. "Well, what did he say, Dean? What was so important?"

"If I knew, would I be here?" Dean grumbled.

"He just told us to get here." Abbie answered.

"In a dream." Dean sighed.

"You dragged all three of us out here because of a dream?" Sam exclaimed.

"It wasn't a dream, it was Cas, communicating-"

They continued to walk down the corridor, seeing wreckage all the way.

"What the hell..." Dean surveyed the damage of the room they had entered.

"Looks like a bomb went off." Sam agreed.

"There was a fight." Dean observed.

"Between who?" Abbie asked, "You think Cas was involved?"

"Let's just say I don't think you had an ordinary dream."

"Finally." Abbie sighed, "I told you."

"Check it out." Dean flashed his light on a symbol on a wall in red paint. "Look familiar?"

"Isn't that...?" Abbie asked.

"Anna used something like that to wish the angels back to the corn field." Dean answered.

"So what...Cas was fighting angels?" Sam asked, unsure what to think.

"I don't know." Dean spotted a body in a pile of rubble on the floor. "Over there."They all rushed over. "Cas? Cas! Hey, Cas... "

"What's...what's going on?" Castiel asked, dazed.

"Just take it easy, take it easy." Abbie told him, "Are you hurt bad?"

"Oh, n...no." He answered.

"Cas, you okay?" Sam asked him.

"Castiel...I'm not Castiel" He looked confused, "It's me."

"Who's me?" Sam asked.

"Jimmy. My name's Jimmy."

"Castiel's vessel?" Abbie asked, unsure of what had happened.

"Where the hell is Castiel?"

"He's gone."

"Gone?" Dean repeated.

"Y' know, I'm kinda hungry." Jimmy told themselves.

"Oh yeah, Cas's definitely not here." Abbie sighed. "Come on back to ours, we can get you some food."

"Can we stop off for a burger on the way?" Jimmy asked hopefully.

"Sure." Dean frowned, helping him up.

(At the diner)

Dean, Sam and Abbie all sat with a coffee each, while Jimmy gulped down a burger. "Mmmm, this is just..."

"Lets slow it a bit, you're gonna give me angina." Dean told him, grimacing.

"I'm hungry." Jimmy told them, gulping some soda.

"Whens the last time you ate?" Sam asked him.

"I never seen Cas eat." Abbie reminded them. "Can't remember eating when I was, you know, possessed." She whispered the last part.

"I dunno. Months." Jimmy continued to eat quickly then slurped down the last of his soda.

"What the hell happened back there? I mean, it looked like an angel battle royale." Sam asked him, now he could focus on something other than food.

"All I remember is there was a flash of light and I...ah, and I woke up and I was just like me again." Jimmy explained.

"So what, Cas just ditched out of your meat suit?"

"Is he dead?" Abbie was worried about him.

"I really dunno."

"You remember anything about being possessed? Anything at all?" Dean questioned him.

"Mm, bits and pieces, mean, angel being inside you, it's kinda like being chained to a comet."

"I hear ya." Abbie nodded.

"You too?" Jimmy was incredulous.

"Kinda, think more darkside."

"Demon?" Jimmy was wide eyed. "Wow."

"Well, neither sounds like much fun." Dean mumbled.

"Understatement." Jimmy nodded. "Sucks ass."

"Cas said he wanted to tell us something. Please, tell me you remember that." Sam was pleading.

"Sorry, I don't." Jimmy shook his head.

"Come on. What _do_ you know?" Dean was frustrated.

"My name is Jimmy Novak. I'm from Pontiac, Illinois."

"Where we planted you." Sam nodded to Dean.

"I have a family." Jimmy continued, "Wife, little girl."

"So tell us what you remember." Abbie requested gently.

"Well, I guess it started about 18 months ago." Jimmy started, "I came home from work, I sell, or used to sell ad time for AM radio. We'd had dinner, I'd said grace as usual, we'd eaten at the table, Amelia put Clair to bed, and I was watching reading my newspaper, watching TV, I guess I must've fallen asleep. I woke up, and tried to use the remote control to switch the tv off, but it wouldn't work. Then there was this...noise, hurt my hears."

"So, what do we do now?" Abbie asked Dean.

"I don't know. I say for now we take him back to Bobby's until we can decide what's best."

"I want to go home." Jimmy told them, "Amelia and Clair..."

"I understand, I do, but we don't know if you're in danger. Why don't you come back with us to our place, get some sleep, then we can figure out what's best." Dean suggested, "A couple more hours won't make a difference."

"I suppose." Jimmy sighed, following them out of the diner.

(Back at Bobby's)

"K, Jimmy, why don't you grab a couple of hours sleep in here. We'll just be out here if you need anything." Sam showed him through to his bedroom.

"God..." Abbie sighed, coming back downstairs with Beth. "What a mess."

"Why's Cas sleeping in the bottom bedroom and calling himself Jimmy?" Bobby asked walking out of the kitchen.

"Because he is Jimmy, Cas's meatsuit."

"What?"

"Yeah, crazy huh?" Dean rubbed his eyes.

"So what do we do?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean? The guys got a family. We buy him a bus ticket. Send him home." Abbie answered, "I know if it was one of you guys I'd want whoever found you to send you home."

"I don't know about that. I mean he's the only lead we got."

"He doesn't know anything." Dean argued.

"Are you a hundred percent about that?" Sam questioned.

"I believe him." Abbie answered, "Poor guy."

"You think he's lying? What, you wanna go Guantanamo on the guy?" Dean asked Sam, even though he believed Jimmy.

"I'm just saying maybe he doesn't even know what he knows." Sam argued, "Maybe all he needs i..i..is hypnosis, or a psychic or hell maybe Cas will just drop back into him."

"I don't know man."

"Dean. Back there, there was angel on angel violence. I don't know what's going on, but it's big and we can't just let the only lead we got just skip out. What?" Sam stopped, seeing Dean frown at him.

"Remember when our job was helping people, like getting them _back_ to their families." Dean reminded him.

"You think I don't wanna help him? I'm just being realistic. I mean, hell, we're doing him a favor."

"How are we doing him a favor, Sam?" Abbie was annoyed.

"If we wanna question the guy, you can damn well bet the demons do too." Abbie sighed, Sam had a point with what he had just said.

"What the hell you talking about? I can't go home?" Jimmy had appeared at the bedroom door and had been listening.

"There's a good chance you have a bulls eye on your back." Dean told him.

"What? From who?" Jimmy couldn't understand.

"Demons." Abbie answered for Dean.

"Come on, that's crazy, what do they want with me? I don't know anything."

"I know." Abbie walked over to him, "I know, Jimmy."

"I'm done, okay, with demons, angels all of it. I just wanna go home." He told Abbie, then looked at all of them. "Please."

"We understand." Abbie put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I don't think that you do understand. You have your family here with you! I've been shot and stabbed and healed and my body's been dragged all over the earth. By some miracle I'm out and I am done. I've given enough, okay?"

"Sorry." Abbie answered, walking back over to the sofa and sitting down.

"Look, all we're saying is that, until we figure this out, the safest place is with us." Sam tried to reason with Jimmy.

"How long?" Jimmy asked, calming slightly.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Sam told him, shaking his head.

"Great." Jimmy mumbled, walking past everyone, towards the front door.

"Where you going?" Dean asked him.

"To see my wife and daughter, okay?" Jimmy told him, continuing towards the door.

"No, you're not." Sam blocked his way, pressing a hand to his chest to stop him. "You're just gonna put those people in danger."

"So what, now I'm a prisoner?" Jimmy asked, frowning at Sam.

"Harsh way to put it." Sam answered.

"I wouldn't say so." Abbie mumbled, "Hey, Jimmy, why don't you sit down, we'll all have a coffee, you can tell us more about what happened to you."

"Then you'll let me go?" He asked Abbie hopefully, trusting her more than Sam, Dean or Bobby.

"Then we can reassess." Abbie answered, patting the sofa beside her. Jimmy tentatively walked over and sat down, while Bobby fixed a coffee for everyone.

"I remember her." Jimmy nodded to Beth. "Reminds me of Clair."

"Your daughter?" Abbie asked, "That's Clair?"

"Yeah, she's ten." Jimmy smiled at the memory of his family. "She probably thinks I abandoned her and her mom. She might even think I'm dead."

"Tell us what happened." Dean coaxed him.

"Well, after the TV and the noise, I'd hear voices, or more specifically, one voice. Castiel."

"Saying what?" Sam asked, pacing slightly. "So you remember?"

"He was testing my faith, one day, my wife Amelia, came home and I had my hand in a pot of boiling water. Castiel had told me to do it, I wasn't hurt. Amelia, she got freaked out by it, and insisted I see the doc, gave me pills to take. I refused, I mean, God was asking for my help, and I was just supposed to take some happy pills and ignore him."

"Believe me, if it was as easy as that I'd have been popping pills long ago." Dean mumbled.

"Amelia got sick of me refusing the medication, and threatened to move, take Clair to her mother's. I was going to lose my family."

"Man..." Dean sighed, glancing at Abbie and Beth, sympathising with Jimmy.

"So, I went outside, told Castiel I wanted to help him, but I was about to lose my family if he didn't do something soon. Then he asked me to be his vessel, all I had to do was agree. So I made him promise my family would be ok and I said yes." Jimmy explained, "I walked away from my family that night, met Abbie for the first time a few days later, in the park."

"You remember?" Abbie asked, tears in her eyes.

"Bits and pieces, it's so stupid. I remember the day you were in labor, thinking I could be more use than Castiel could be because I'd been there before with Amelia." He laughed slightly, "I was aware of what was happening a lot of the time, but I couldn't do anything."

"Yeah, I understand." Abbie nodded at him, "Look, Jimmy. I know you really really want to go home, believe me, if it was me, I'd be the same. But we think you could be in danger if you go out there on your own. And, you could put Amelia and Clair in danger too."

"I guess." Jimmy looked disappointed. "I'm gonna go lie down for a bit, if that's ok."

"Sure." Abbie told him, smiling sadly as he walked into the room.

"So?" Sam asked, "What now?"

"Hopefully he's ready to stay put." Dean answered, "Good work, Abbie."

"Don't try and make me feel better about keeping him away from his family, Dean. I feel awful."

"You're protecting him and them." Sam reasoned. "Hey, you guys must be tired, after driving to and from North Dakota, why don't you follow Beth's lead, have a nap, I can watch Jimmy."

"Sounds like a plan." Dean yawned, not having had any sleep the night before. "C'mon you." He took Beth from Abbie and walked upstairs, Abbie following.

Sam waited until Dean and Abbie had gone upstairs, Bobby was out tinkering with a car, and Jimmy was asleep and then went outside to walk around the yard. He pulled out a flask, containing demon blood from Ruby and drank. Meanwhile, inside, Jimmy heard the front door open, and sat up, he slowly got out of the bed and walked to the lounge, seeing it empty, he walked towards the front door, and walked out. Sam walked back inside, noting the bedroom door open and walked over to it. He poked his head inside, "Dammit!" He exclaimed, slamming the door closed.

"Sam? What the hell?" Dean appeared moments later, a fussy Beth in his arms, woken by the door. "What's going on?"

"He's gone."

"What?"

"Jimmy, he gave me the slip."

"How did he manage that? Is Cas back in him?"

"No, I was outside, getting fresh air."

"Was it refreshing fresh air?" Dean teased.

"We need to find him, can we get going and find him?"

"Let me just let Abbie know what's happened." Dean turned to walk back upstairs.

(Ten minutes later)

"Dean! Would you hurry up!" Sam called upstairs, Dean reappeared a smirk on his face, Abbie and Beth behind him, "Sorry, ah, this is funny to you?"

"Mister big bad prison guard Jimmy McMook gives you the slip, yeah it's pretty funny." Abbie told him, secretly glad Jimmy was heading back to normality. "Call me, ok? Let me know if you get Cas back, ok?"

"Course I will." Dean answered, kissing her and Beth quickly, glad that he still had his family around him. "C'mon, Sam, let's go find Jimmy."


	111. Chapter 111

111

Dean and Sam were driving toward Pontiac, Illinois to Jimmy's house when Anna appeared in the back seat of the Impala. "Hey guys."

"Wow! Jesus!" Dean almost crashed the car on hearing Anna's voice.

"Smooth." Anna commented.

"Ever try calling ahead?" Dean asked, annoyed. "What if Abbie'd been in the car, huh? She's not really a fan of yours."

"I like the element of surprise." Anna told him.

Dean looked at her in the rear view mirror, "Wow, you look terrific."

"Dean!" Sam scolded him.

"Um, yeah, not the most appropriate time, Dean." Anna laughed, then turned serious, "You let Jimmy get away."

"Talk to ginormo here." Dean nodded to Sam.

"Sam? You seem, different." Anna looked at him, analysing.

"Me? What, huh, I dunno, a haircut?" He tried to act stupid.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Anna told him, "So, what Jimmy tell you? He remember anything?"

"Why, what's going on?" Dean asked, curious at to how much Anna knew.

"It's Cas. He got sent back home. Well, more like dragged back."

"To heaven? That's not a good thing?" Dean was confused.

"No. That's a very bad thing. Painfully, awfully bad. He must have seriously pissed someone off."

"Cas said he had something to tell me, something important. We don't know what, and Jimmy doesn't know what."

"Whatever it is, it's huge. You gotta find out for sure."

"That's why we're going after Jimmy." Sam told her, stating the obvious.

"That's why you shouldn't have let him go in the first place." She snapped back, "He's...probably dead already."

(Pontiac, Illinois)

Jimmy stood at his own front door, hesitated a moment, then rung the bell, a few moments later his wife answered the door. "Jimmy? Um...we uh, we stopped looking for you."

"I'm so sorry." He told her, shaking his head.

"You were dead, we uh, thought you were dead." She tried to excuse herself for stopping looking.

"I'm okay." Jimmy looked past his wife, seeing his daughter walking down the stairs.

"Clair. Room, now." His wife told her, as Clair walked back upstairs.

"Can I see her?" Jimmy asked, as tears ran down his wife's face.

"I don't, um, know." She told him, "I don't know yet." Jimmy followed his wife through to the lounge, sitting across from her. "It's been almost two years, now."

"I know I know."

"Yeah. Think your daughter would have wanted to know you were okay."

"I was in a psyche clinic. I just wanted to get myself straight before seeing you." Jimmy lied.

"Oh, and no telephones?" His wife was annoyed at him.

"No, I know, you're right, I'm, I'm so sorry. But it's all, it's all over now. I mean, I'm, I'm really okay."

"What's that mean?" His wife struggled to understand.

"I was, I was confused, Amelia. I was completely delusional. An I thought, I though God was calling me to something and I thought that was important and I was wrong, I was such an idiot. Heaven, hell, none of that matters. The only thing that's important to me is you and Clair. And I, I can't undo what I've done, but I just wanna come home again." Jimmy tried his best to explain.

"I don't know if I can do that, not yet." His wife told him.

"I mean, whatever...you're comfortable with. Maybe we could start with something smaller?"

" Like what? I don't know, dinner?" Amelia asked, still shocked to be sitting in the same room as her husband.

"I can do dinner." Jimmy smiled, it was definitely a start.

"Good, you watch some TV, I'll just get dinner." His wife scurried off to the kitchen.

Jimmy sat watching TV until a small voice disturbed him. "Daddy?"

"Hi baby." Jimmy got up from his chair and hugged his daughter, only to be interrupted by Amelia, his wife.

"Okay, so we have, turkey and roast beef, that'll be okay, that's all we have?"

"Oh it's fine." Jimmy smiled, following her back through to the kitchen, and taking a seat at the dining table. "It's more than fine. It's perfect." He grabbed a sandwich from the platter on the table.

"Daddy? Aren't you gonna say grace?" Clair asked him, shocked.

"No honey, I don't think I am."

"Why are you crying?" She asked him, seeing tears in his eyes.

"Cause I'm happy." He answered, just as the doorbell rang, Amelia got up to answer it.

"Hey, how ya doin'?" The visitor, Roger, asked.

"Good."

"Am I crazy, or did I just see your husband wander in here about half an hour ago?" Roger asked Amelia, in disbelief.

"Yeah, ah, you did. But, Roger, now's not a good time." She told him, as he pushed past her toward the kitchen.

"Ah, cause there he is. Son of a bitch, what the hell happened to you?" Roger hugged Jimmy.

"Ah, long story, but it's over." Jimmy told him.

"Yeah?" Roger asked.

"I'm good."

"Can I talk to ya?" Roger asked Jimmy.

"Can I get you a beer?" Amelia offered, awkwardly.

"That'd be good, thanks." Jimmy slapped Roger on the back like old friends, "Buddy, you scared the hell out of a lot of people." Roger told Jimmy as they moved through to the lounge.

"I know, I know." Jimmy nodded, feeling bad about the upset he had caused.

"So really? What happened?" Roger pushed.

"Honestly, worst year of my life, and you wouldn't believe a word of it, but, it's all okay now. I swear."

"Actually, no it's not." Roger told him.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy frowned.

" I mean, I'm gonna gut your daughter while you watch." Roger's eyes turned demon black, returning to normal as Amelia approached with beers.

"Here you go." Amelia smiled, as Jimmy began to hit Roger in the face repeatedly with a hatchet. "What are you doing?" Amelia screamed, dropping the bottles.

"He's a demon, he's a demon." Jimmy protested.

"Jimmy, stop!" Amelia begged, terrified.

"Run!" Jimmy screamed at her.

"Stop it!"

"Run! We need to hide, get Clair!" Amelia followed Jimmy's instructions, although she didn't know what was going on, he led them to a closet, where he flicked the light on. "Where is it?" He asked.

"Roger was your best friend." Amelia was trying to calm Jimmy and understand what had happened.

"Roger was a demon, damn it." He found the box of salt and spread it in front of the door. "don't cross this line."

"Jimmy, you thought you were better, but you are so sick." Amelia was scared, but furious.

"I'm not crazy." Jimmy told her.

"You stay the hell away from us."

"This is all very very real."

"Stay the hell away from us." She tried to open the closet door, "No, run." She told Clair, "Leave her alone I said." She struggled against Jimmy, allowing Clair to escape.

"Stay there!" Jimmy yelled at Amelia, then ran after his daughter, "Clair! Damn it." He saw Roger, alive, and holding a knife to his daughter's throat.

"Hey pal, told ya I'd gut the bitch." Roger teased.

"Roger?" Amelia was watching, shocked. No one should have survived Jimmy's attack.

"Just let her go, okay?" Jimmy stayed calm, talking normally to Roger.

"Now me? I would, but the misses, she has other ideas." Jimmy followed Roger's gaze to behind him, where a short haired woman was waiting to attack him, she revealed black eyes, then jumped on him.

"Daddy!" Clair screamed, watching her father attacked.

"Oh my god!" Amelia ran over to Jimmy, "No."

"Let the girl go!" Dean yelled, bursting through Jimmy's front door, Roger threw the girl aside, ready to fight Dean, only to be killed by the demon knife. The demon attacking Jimmy seen Roger die and went to walk away, but Sam held his arm out, to exorcise her. She couldn't move.

"Go, get him out of here." Sam instructed Dean, nodding to Jimmy.

"Go! Go!" Dean pushed Jimmy to leave.

"Awe, can't get it up. Can ya Sam?" The female demon teased Sam.

"No but I can." Dean told her, lunging with the knife, the demon fleed before he could kill it.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on." Dean tried to get Jimmy and his family to leave.

"Oh my god." Jimmy was in shock.

"Where's your wife?"

"We're here." Amelia and Clair were standing at the front door.

"Lets go." Dean told them and they all piled into the car. A while later, Amelia and Clair were asleep in the back of the Impala.

"You were right." Jimmy told Sam and Dean, remorse obvious.

"Sorry we were." Dean answered.

"But I'm telling you, I don't know anything." Jimmy maintained that he was clueless.

"You're a vessel. They're still gonna wanna know what makes you tick." Sam told Jimmy.

"Which means vivisection, if they're feeling generous." Dean pointed out. "Not cool."

"I'm gonna tell you once again. You're putting your family in danger. You have to come with us." Sam told him.

"How long? And don't give me that, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it crap." Jimmy asked, tiredly.

"Don't you get it? Forever. The demons 'll never stop. You can never be with your family. So you either get as far away from them as possible, or you put a bullet in your head, and that's how you keep your family safe, but there's no getting out and there's no going home."

"Well don't sugar coat it Sam." Dean thought Sam could've been a little easier on Jimmy.

"I'm just telling him the truth, Dean. Someone had to." Sam snapped back.

"You get to have your wife and daughter, why can't I?" Jimmy asked Dean, ignoring Sam.

"I'm not a vessel, I'm just a hunter. And it's not easy, believe me. You know that." Dean answered, thinking back to the numerous times Abbie had been in danger, Beth too.

Jimmy sighed, and walked over to the car and opened the back door, crouching down to talk to his wife, "Hey, so, I pretty much owe you the biggest apology ever." She told him sleepily.

"No ya don't." Jimmy shook his head.

"Yes. I do. I'm so sorry Jimmy, and I will never ever forgive myself for letting you walk out that door."

"Well, you did what any rational person would a done. I mean, hell, I thought I was crazy half the time." She smiled, almost laughing.

"So, demons, huh?"

"Yeah." They both laughed.

"Can we. Can we even go home? Or...What are we gonna do?" Amelia asked him.

"These boys are gonna get you a car, don't ask me how, and you're gonna take Clair to Carl and Sally's as fast as you can." He told her, looking back at Sam and Dean. Sam walked towards an unattended car in the lot, breaking into it, while Dean just stood and watched Jimmy and his wife.

"Wait. What about you?" Jimmy didn't answer, he just looked down at the ground, "No, I'm not going anywhere without you, Jimmy."

"Listen to me. Every moment that I'm with you, you and Clair are in danger." Jimmy tried to explain why he was leaving.

"I don't care. We are not splitting up again." Dean listened to the discussion, heart breaking, imagining being forced to leave his own family.

"We don't have a choice."

"For how long?" Amelia asked him.

"We'll, cross that bridge when we get to it." Jimmy quoted Sam.

"We're family."

"They will kill you, Amelia and they'll kill Clair. You just have to get as far away from me as you can." Jimmy had tears running down his cheeks, "I'm sorry." Amelia got out of the car, and hugged Jimmy, waking Clair and getting her out of the car. They walked over to Sam.

"Okay, so um, here's your car." Sam told them, as Amelia got in.

"Hey. Take care of your mom, okay bub?" Jimmy pressed his forehead to Clair's, then walked back to the Impala, climbing in the car, and driving off.

Clair walked over to her mother. "Why is he leaving again?" Her answer was a slap and her mother's eyes turning demon black.

"This is just not my day is it? You little bitch."

(On the road)

Jimmy was asleep in the back of the car, while Dean drove, Sam beside him. "What the hell happened back there?"

"What?" Sam asked, unsure what Dean was talking about.

"You practically fainted trying to gank a demon."

"Okay. I didn't faint. I got a little dizzy." Sam defended himself.

"Well you can call it whatever you want. Point is, you used to be strong enough to kill Alastair. Now you can't even kill, ah, stunt demon number three?"

"What do you want me to say about it Dean?"

"Well for starters, what's going on with your mojo. I mean, it's yo-yoing all over the place. I'm not trying to pick a fight here okay, I just, y...you're scaring me man."

"I'm scaring myself." Sam admitted as a cell phone began to ring, "Hello?Who is this?" Sam handed the phone back to Jimmy, who had been woken by the phone. "Hey, it's your wife."

"Amelia." He was silent for a moment, "Oh my god."

(Later)

Dean parked the Impala beside an abandoned warehouse. "Alright, they're expecting you to come alone, and that's exactly what you're going to do."

"We'll work our way through the catwalks. We'll be right behind you." Sam told Jimmy, sensing his nervousness.

"All you gotta do is stay calm and stall, let us do our job."

"You want me to stay calm? This is my family we're talking about." Jimmy didn't quite trust the Winchesters yet.

"Listen to me, this will work. You understand? Nobody's gonna get hurt." Dean could totally understand Jimmy's fears, he wouldn't feel happy leaving Abbie and Beth's welfare in the hands of practical strangers.

"Whatever. Give me a minute, okay?" Jimmy walked towards the building.

"There's no way they're expecting him to come alone, Dean. You know this is probably a trap?" Sam told Dean.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I have a plan."

They stood, ready to follow Jimmy, when they heard him yelling, "Castiel, you sonuvabitch, you promised my family would be okay. You promised you were gonna take care of them. I gave you everything you asked me to give. I gave you more. This is the thanks I get? This is what you do? Help me please. You promised, Cas." He calmed down, "Just help me." He waited a moment, then just shook his head, "Typical." Jimmy walked into the building.

"Hi, honey. You're home." Jimmy's possessed wife greeted him, he seen his daughter tied up in a chair next to her.

"Listen I'm, I'm begging you here. You d... do whatever you want with me. But my wife and daughter, they're just not a part of this." Jimmy pleaded.

"Oh they're a big part of this, Jimmy. And P S, you should have come alone."

"I am alone." Jimmy lied.

"Oh, you're such a liar. Like I didn't think you'd bring Heckle and Jeckle." She walked towards Jimmy, just as Sam and Dean were brought in behind him, each held by demons.

"Nice plan Dean." Sam growled.

"Yeah, well, already bagged a thousand." Dean declared, smugly.

"Got a knife?" One of the demons held up a knife, "And you know what's funny?" She addressed Dean.

"You wearing a soccer mom?" Dean snarked back at her.

"Is I was actually bummed to get this detail, picking up an empty vessel. Sorta like a milk run. Now look who landed in my lap."

"Yeah, well, you got us. Okay. Let these people go." Sam demanded.

"Oh, Sam, it's easy to have shivers when your Wonder Girl powers aren't working, huh?" Dean glanced over at Sam, "Now for the punch line. Everybody dies." She pointed a gun at Sam, then turned and shot Jimmy in the stomach. He collapsed to the floor, bleeding and in pain.

"Waste little orphan Annie." The demon ordered one of the others, pointing at Clair. He approached Clair, only to scream out in pain when she reached out to touch his head. Yellow light poured out of him. Dean and Sam took advantage of the distraction to fight off the demons holding them, as the ropes holding Clair, burned off and released her.

"Castiel." Jimmy stared at his daughter as she killed the demon fighting with Dean in the same way as the other. Sam meanwhile, cut the demon he was holding down with the knife and licked her blood from the knife. He looked up at Dean, mouth full of demon blood, then back down to the demon he was fighting and thrust the knife into her chest. That demon killed, Sam reached out his hand and Dean, frightened stepped aside. Sam then exorcised the demon from Amelia. Dean ran over to help Amelia up. Clair, possessed by Castiel walked over to Jimmy.

"Oh course we keep our promises. Of course you have our gratitude. You served us well. Your work is done. It's time to go home now. To your real home. You'll rest forever in the fields of the lord."

"No." Jimmy whispered.

"Rest now Jimmy." She told him.

"No, Clair."

"She's with me now. She chose it. It's in her blood as it was in yours." She spoke to him.

"Please Castiel. I need you to take me, take me please." Jimmy begged, as Dean and Amelia walked over to them.

"I wanna make sure you understand. You won't die, or age. This last years painful for you, picture a hundred, a thousand more like it." Castiel explained to Jimmy what he could expect.

"It doesn't matter, take me, just take me." He would much rather suffer that than his daughter.

"As you wish." She touched his cheek and a bright light engulfed his features, Castiel got up, now possessing Jimmy's body again. Castiel walked by Amelia as she went to comfort Clair.

"Cas, hold up." Dean called after him, Castiel stopped and turned to face him. "What were you gonna tell me?"

"I learned my lesson while I was away Dean. I serve heaven, I don't serve man and I certainly don't serve you." Castiel walked away, leaving Dean and Sam both confused and surprised.

(On the way back to Bobby's)

"You call Abbie? Let her know Cas is back?" Sam asked Dean, wanting some sort of conversation in the car, "It's past midnight, she'll be asleep, don't wanna wake her and Beth. I'll fill her in when we get back." Dean answered, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Alright, Lets hear it."

"What?"

"Drop the bomb man, you saw what I did, come on, stop the car, take a swing. Are you gonna tell Bobby and Abbie?"

"I'm not gonna take a swing." Dean kept his tone even.

"Then scream. Chew me out." Sam was frustrated at Dean's lack of emotion.

"I'm not mad Sam."

"Come on, you're not mad?" Sam didn't understand Dean.

"Nope." Dean shook his head.

"Right. Look, at least let me explain myself."

"Don't. I don't care."

"You don't care?"

"What do you want me to say, that I'm disappointed? Yeah, I am. But mostly I'm just tired, man. I'm done. I am just done. I just wanna go home, and give my girls a hug." Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, as Sam's cell phone went off.

"Hey Bobby." Sam answered his phone.

"You and your brother on your way back?"

"Yeah, why? What's going on?" Sam asked.

"The apocalypse, genius. Now get your asses back here." Bobby hung up the phone.

"Ok, we'll be back soon."

"What'd he say?" Dean still wouldn't look at Sam.

"Just to get back, didn't explain much, didn't mention the girls."

"K." Dean answered, "We're only an hour or so away."

(At Bobby's)

"Glad you guys are back." Bobby told them as Sam and Dean walked back in.

"Hey, babe." Abbie greeted Dean with a hug. He hugged her back quickly, noting how she held Beth tighter as Sam walked by and couldn't look at him.

"Hey Abbie." Sam frowned, expecting her to be asleep, given what Dean had said earlier.

"You wait up here. Sam, Bobby and me got something to sort out downstairs."

"Sure." She answered quietly, watching as they walked down.

"Alright. So ah, what's the big problem?" Sam asked Bobby, walking into the panic room.

"You are. This is for your own good." Bobby told him, as he and Dean closed the door on him, and locked it.

"Guys? Hey, come here, guys. This isn't funny. Guys! Hey! Guys!" Sam yelled, watching them through the window.

Dean walked back into the lounge, "Thanks Bobby." He sunk down beside Abbie on the sofa. "Where's Daddy's girl?" He took Beth from Abbie, hugging her tightly to him, as he let himself cry for the first time since seeing Sam drink the blood, since watching Jimmy giving himself up for his girls.

"You're doing the right thing, sweetheart." Abbie told him, while wrapping her arms around him.

"God, Abbie, I-"

"I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through, but you're doing the right thing. It's for his own good." She let him go, "Why don't you put Beth back to bed, and I'll pour you a scotch, ok?"

"I'd much rather just try and get some sleep." Dean felt suddenly exhausted.

"You want me to come up with you?" Abbie offered, even though she could use a scotch herself.

"No, I'm good." Dean croaked out, "Can you check on Sam before you come up to bed?"

"Sure." Abbie nodded, sniffing as he walked upstairs, broken. "Shit Bobby." Abbie sighed once Dean was out of earshot.

"I know, kid, I know." He poured her a scotch, "Drink up. I'll check on Sam."

"Bobby?" Bobby turned around.

"This is all gonna work out, we can fix him,...fix our family?"

"I really hope so, Abbie. I really do." Bobby told her as he left to check on Sam.


	112. Chapter 112

112

"He ok?" Abbie asked Bobby when he came back.

"He's pissed." Bobby grumbled, "Never been so glad to have a lock on a door."

"This is just..." Abbie sighed, "What the hell was he thinking, Bobby? Demon blood?"

"I know."

"This is Ruby's doing. She got him doing it." Abbie was furious, "Next time I see that Hell bitch, she's not gonna know what's hit her. She'll be back in Hell so fast-"

"She wasn't there tonight, Abbie." Bobby told her, "Tonight was all Sam."

"That's how he was able to kill Alistair, exorcise demons with his mind."

"Sounds like demon blood's like damn Red Bull to that boy." Bobby sighed, "God knows how long this has been going on. I'm guessing it started when Dean was, you know, dead."

"Ruby tricked him."

"Abbie, Sam must've known that drinking it was a bad thing. C'mon, if Ruby'd offered you demon blood, you'd know to say no."

"I know, Bobby. I know. I just can't believe that Sam would-"

"But he did." Bobby answered, "You should go to Dean, he needs you. More than ever right now."

"I dunno what I can do." Abbie stood up, "I'm gonna go see him."

"Dean?" Bobby asked hopefully.

"No, the other one." Abbie told him.

"Just remember to keep the door locked, he's gonna want out."

"He's gonna be glad there's a big freaking door between us, believe me." Abbie stormed downstairs, towards the panic room. "Sam!" She hit her hand off the door. "Wakey wakey!"

"Abbie, thank God. Please tell me you're gonna let me outta here, Dean and Bobby, they-"

"Let you out?" Abbie asked, incredulous. "You want me to let you loose with Beth upstairs? Think again, Sam."

"Let me loose?" Sam repeated, "Abbie, it's me. It's Sam."

"I don't know you." She shook her head, "Demon blood, Sam? How could you?"

"It's gonna make me strong enough to kill Lilith!"

"That doesn't make it right, you've gotta know that Sam." She looked at him through the window, "All it's gonna do, is tear this family apart." She turned to walk away.

"Abbie!" Sam called after her, "Abbie. Please! C'mon!"

"Well?" Bobby asked as she walked back into the kitchen. "He ok?"

Abbie shook her head, "I'm going upstairs, night Bobby." She slowly walked upstairs, expecting Dean to be asleep, she quietly opened the door. Dean was sitting up in bed, eyes red, watching Beth who was asleep beside him. "Hey, thought you'd be asleep." Abbie sat down beside him.

"Couldn't sleep." He answered, "You check on Sam?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Pissed off but fine. I'm more worried about you."

"I'm fine, I'm not the one chugging demon blood." Dean sighed, "My own brother..." He shook his head. "I need to talk to him."

"I just did." Abbie told him, "He's not admitting what he did was wrong, just says he's getting strong enough to kill Lilith. He asked me to let him out."

"What did you say?"

"Hell no, not with Beth here anyway."

"He wouldn't hurt her, Abbie."

"Did you ever think he'd drink demon blood, Dean?"

"No...I get your point though. Lot about Sam we don't know these days." Dean sighed, "You get some sleep, I'm gonna talk to him."

"You should sleep too, go see him once you've rested a bit, huh?"

"I can't, not until I speak to him." He stood up from the bed, pulling on his jeans. "You understand, don't you? I mean, he's my brother."

"Sure. On you go. I'll put Beth in her crib and be downstairs in a few."

"But-"

"You're not going through this alone." Abbie told him, lifting Beth and putting her in her crib. She grabbed the baby monitor. "I'll wait in the lounge while you talk to Sam, or I'll come down with you. Whatever you need, k?" Dean nodded, and they walked back downstairs.

Dean walked towards the panic room, to be met by Sam at the window, waiting for him.

"Okay. Let me out. This is not funny." Sam was calm.

"Damn straight." Dean told him, "I'm not letting you out."

"Dean, come on. This is crazy. You know I'd never hurt any of you guys. Especially not Beth, Abbie said-"

"You're not getting out until you dry out."

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. Just open the door."

"You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault. It's not your fault that you lied to me over and over again. I get it now. You couldn't help it." Dean was more hurt than angry, his lack of anger was beginning to scare Sam.

"I'm not some junkie." Sam tried to reason.

"Really? I guess I've just imagined how strung out you've been lately."

"You're actually trying to twist this into some kind of ridiculous drug intervention?"

"If it smells like a duck." Dean started, "Have you seen yourself lately?"

"Dean, I'm not drinking the demon blood for kicks. I'm getting strong enough to kill Lilith."

"Strong? This is about as far away from strong as you can get. Try weak. Try desperate. Pathetic. Stop using Lilith as a damn excuse, I'm the one she sent to Hell, I'm the one with a score to settle." Dean growled.

"Killing Lilith is what matters. Or are you so busy being self-righteous you forgot about her?"

"Oh, Lilith's gonna die. Bobby, Abbie and I will kill her. But not with you." Dean told him.

"You're not serious."

"Congrats, Sammy. You just bought yourself a benchwarmer seat to the apocalypse."

"Dean, look—no, wait-" Sam pleaded as Dean shut the window cover over.

"Come back here. Dean! Let me out of here! Dean! Let me out of here! Let me out! Dean!" Sam screamed after him.

"How'd it go?" Abbie asked as Dean walked back into the lounge.

"You hear him screaming?" Dean asked her, she nodded. "That's how well it went."

"Coffee." Bobby announced, joining them. "Irish style."

"We're doing the right thing, aren't we Bobby?" Abbie asked, accepting the coffee.

"Dean's the one who seen him, seen what he did, what he's been like..." Bobby answered.

"I don't know what else to do." Dean admitted, "Best we can do is let him dry out, keep anything remotely demonic away from him. And kill Lilith so he's not tempted to juice up and try it himself."

"You think taking Lilith out of the equation will fix it?" Abbie was hopeful.

"It's his main excuse for doing this, we take her out, he has no reason to take he still does it, after we ice Lilith, then he's just lied about everything...again."

(In the panic room)

Sam was banging on the door, when the light in the room flickered. "Guys! Get down here! Something's coming!" No one came.

(Upstairs)

"Think we should go down?" Abbie asked Dean, hearing Sam's cries for help.

"No, he'll try anything to get us down there." Bobby answered for him. "It'll be ok, Abbie. Go grab a couple of hours sleep. No point in all three of us being exhausted, especially with Beth to look after."

Abbie looked at Dean, not wanting to leave. "On you go, we're good down here." Dean told her, so defeated she walked back up to bed.

(In the Panic room)

"Hello, Sam. It's a pleasure to see you again. Looks like I have you all to myself here. Goodness. How will we pass the time?" Alastair had appeared behind Sam.

All of a sudden, Sam found himself bound to a cross inside a devil's trap, gagged. "Don't. No, no, don't. Don't, don't. No—stop! Stop! Alastair—please. Please."

"So polite all of a sudden. Very nice. I appreciate that." Alastair hovered over Sam.

"No. Alastair, please. No, no-" Sam began to scream, then realised he was neither gagged nor bound, but was on the bed in the middle of the devil's trap, arms over the open air on either side.

(Hours later)

"No. No. God, no! Please! Please, please. God! Stop! Stop!" Dean could hear Sam's screams from the kitchen where he was sitting with Bobby.

"How long is this gonna go on?" He asked Bobby, wanting it to be over already.

"Here, let me look it up in my demon-detox manual. Oh wait. No one ever wrote one. No telling how long it'll take. Hell, or if Sam will even live through it." Bobby's home phone rang, he stood up with a sigh and answered it. "Hello. ...Suck dirt and die, Rufus. You call me again, I'll kill you."

"What's up with Rufus?" Dean frowned, as Abbie walked into the kitchen with Beth.

"He knows." Bobby answered.

"Who knows what?" Abbie asked Dean, sitting down across from him.

The phone rang again, Bobby answered. "I'm busy, you son of a bitch. This better be important." Abbie frowned at Bobby's phonecall, normally he tried to keep a lid of the bad language when Beth was in the room.

"What's going on, Bobby?" Abbie asked once he'd hung up.

"Oh hey, didn't realise you and Bug were down here." Bobby said, apologetically, "Sorry about...you know." He walked over to Abbie, seeing how tired she looked, obviously not having slept when she'd went upstairs, and took Beth. They walked through to the living room, and Bobby switched on the TV.

"I don't think this is the time to chill out and watch the box." Dean commented, receiving a glare from Bobby.

"The news, idjit. The news ain't good." Bobby explained.

"This is what Rufus called about? 'Key West sees ten species go extinct'."

"Damn." Abbie whispered, covering her mouth in shock.

"Yep. Plus Alaska. Fifteen-man fishing crew all stricken blind, cause unknown. New York, teacher goes postal, locks the door, kills exactly sixty-six kids. All this in a single day. I looked them up. There's no doubt about it. They're all seals. Breaking. Fast."

"How many are left?" Dean asked, scared of the answer.

"Who knows? Can't be many. Where the hell are your angel pals?"

"You tell me." Dean sniped, "But hey, Cas serves Heaven, not me."

"I'm just wondering." Abbie started.

"What?" Dean frowned at her.

"The apocalypse being nigh and all...is now really the best time to be having this little domestic drama of ours?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's right, Dean. Well, I don't like this any more than you do, but Sam can kill demons. He's got a shot at stopping Armageddon."

"So what? Sacrifice Sam's life, his soul, for the greater good? Is that what you're saying? Times are bad, so let's use Sam as a nuclear warhead?"

"I just think that maybe he could help, not that I want to sacrifice him." Abbie protested, seeing Dean's horror.

"Look, I know you hate me for suggesting it. I hate me for suggesting it. I love that boy like a son. All I'm saying is maybe he's here right now instead of on the battlefield because we love him too much." Bobby told him, making Dean's heart sink.


	113. Chapter 113

113

(In the Panic Room)

Sam sat up in bed, surprised that he was not alone in the room. A young boy had joined him, a boy who reminded him of himself.

"The answer's yes. You're hallucinating." Sam just stared at him, "That's right, it's me. Or I mean it's you." The boy confirmed what Sam was thinking.

"I'm losing my mind." Sam stated.

"Definitely."

"What do you want?"

"An explanation. How could you do this to me? I thought we were gonna be normal." Young Sam told him, quietly angry.

"I tried. I did. It didn't pan out that way. Sorry, kid." Sam told him.

"'Sorry, kid'? That's what you have to say? It's all we ever wanted. We were so close. You got away from Dad. You quit hunting. You were gonna become a lawyer and get married. Why'd you blow it?"

"Look. They killed Jessica-" Sam tried to explain.

"Yeah. And if you hadn't run off with Dean, if you'd been there to protect her, she'd still be alive."

"I know." Sam answered.

" You think Jess would want you to turn into this? She loved you. You think she'd be happy you using her as an excuse?"

"I'm sorry. I am. But life doesn't turn out the way you thought when you were fourteen years old. We were never gonna be normal. We were never gonna get away. Grow up."

"Dean never got away, but he still got the perfect family, wife, kid. That should've been yours. But you know, maybe you're right. Maybe there's no escape. After all, how can you run from what's inside you? That's why you don't have a Jessica, or an Abbie or a Beth."

Just as quick as the boy had arrived, he disappeared, leaving Sam alone again. He slid down onto the floor and the room blurred, he closed his eyes until it stopped, then Sam realised someone else had joined him.

"Poor baby." The woman sighed, looking down at him.

"Mom?" Sam asked, he couldn't remember her when she was alive.

"Sam. You look just awful."

Sam couldn't help but laugh, "Let's hear it. Go ahead." He prepared himself for the verbal beating.

"What do you mean?" Mary asked, genuinely confused.

"You're disappointed. You never thought I'd turn out this way. I'm a piss-poor excuse for a son. Your heart is broken. Am I close?" Sam tried to put words in her mouth.

"Not at all. You're doing the right thing, Sam. What you're doing is brave. You're not being crazy, you're being practical. Sam, I am so proud of you." Sam was shocked.

"But-but Dean-"

"Your brother doesn't understand. I was raised a hunter from a long line. We understand that there are gonna be hard choices. And we do what we have to to get the job done. Yes, our family is cursed. But you-you have the power to turn it into a gift. You can use it against them."

"For revenge?"

"No, for justice. I know how scared you are." She reached out and stroked his cheek, and sat down beside him.

"What's in me, Mom, it's-"

"Evil. And you know it." She finished for him.

"What if it's stronger than me? Look at me. What if Dean's right?"

"Dean can never know how strong you are, because Dean is weak. Look at what he's done to you. Locking you in here? He's terrified. He's in over his head. You have to go on without him and that wife of his. You have what it takes. You have to kill Lilith."

"Even if it kills me."

"Make my death mean something. I'm counting on you, Sam. Don't let anyone or anything get in your way. Not even Dean." Mary kissed his cheek and vanished.

(Upstairs – in the yard)

"Any sign of Cas?" Abbie asked Dean, he'd been outside for over two hours, shouting on Castiel.

"Nope."

"I brought you a grilled cheese sandwich."

"I'm not really hungry, Abbie."

"You've not eaten." She reminded him. "Brought you coffee too."

"Thanks." He accepted the mug from her.

"I'm putting Beth down for the night, maybe you could come say goodnight?" She suggested, hoping to remind him that Sam wasn't the only person who needed him.

"Sure, once I've seen Cas."

"K." Abbie walked back inside, not expecting to see Dean anytime soon.

"Cas!" Castiel appeared beside Dean, "Well, it's about time. I've been screaming myself hoarse out here for about two and a half hours now."

"What do you want?" Castiel asked him.

"You can start with what the hell happened in Illinois." Dean was fuming.

"What do you mean?"

"Cut the crap. You were gonna tell me something. You were in Abbie's dream, had us high tailing it to North Dakota?"

"Well, nothing of import." Castiel answered.

"You got ass-reamed in heaven but it was not of import?"

"Dean, I can't. I'm sorry. Get to the reason you really called me. It's about Sam, right?" Castiel was impatient.

"Can he do it? Kill Lilith, stop the apocalypse?" Dean asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Possibly, yes. But as you know, he'd have to take certain steps." Castiel began to explain.

"Crank up the hell-blood regimen?"

"Consuming the amount of blood it would take to kill Lilith would change your brother forever. Most likely, he would become the next creature that you would feel compelled to kill. There's no reason this would have to come to pass, Dean. We believe it's you, Dean, not your brother. The only question for us is whether you're willing to accept it. Stand up and accept your role. You are the one who will stop it."

"If I do this, Sammy doesn't have to?" Dean would much rather do anything than see Sam go through any more.

"If it gives you comfort to see it that way."

"God, you're a dick these days." He told Castiel, "Fine, I'm in."

"You give yourself over wholly to the service of God and his angels?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, exactly." Dean turned ready to walk back inside.

"Say it." Castiel demanded.

"I give myself over wholly to serve God and you guys." Dean turned to face Castiel, "We good?"

"You swear to follow his will and his word as swiftly and obediently as you did your own father's?" Castiel continued.

"Yes, I swear. Now what?" Dean asked.

"Now you wait, and we call on you when it's time." Castiel disappeared, Dean walked back inside.

"You get Cas?" Abbie questioned when Dean walked back inside, "What did he say?"

"Not a lot, he thinks it's me and not Sam who's gonna stop this, so bang goes your idea."

"What you gotta do?"

"Promise to do what they want." Dean answered.

"They?"

"Angels, God. That lot." Dean told her.

"You said yes to that?" Abbie was frustrated, "What if they want you to do something you don't wanna do? What if they make you leave us the way Jimmy had to leave his family?"

"Look, Abbie. I'm the one who can stop this. If I stop it, Sam doesn't have to. Please, you gotta understand. Cas is always going on about how we need to be together, he's not gonna split us up, is he?"

"I hope not Dean." Abbie sighed, "Beth's probably asleep. She was tired. Don't wake her when you say goodnight."

"Abbie, babe-"

"Go see your daughter." She told him, curling up on the sofa, trying to get some sleep.

Dean walked back downstairs a while later, sighing when he seen Abbie asleep on the sofa, grimacing when he heard Sam's new screams. "Guys! Help!Bobby! Dean! Help! Hey! Hey! Guys! Guys! Help! Dean!"

"So, correct me if I'm wrong, but you willingly signed up to be the angels' bitch?" Bobby asked as Dean sat on the sofa beside Abbie. "I'm sorry. You prefer 'sucker'? After everything you said about them, now you trust them?" Bobby nodded to Abbie, "She told me what happened."

"She's not happy about it." Dean sighed, "And give me a little credit, Bobby. I've never trusted them less. I mean, they come on like shady politicians from planet Vulcan."

"Then why in the hell-"

"Because what other option do I have? It's either trust the angels or let Sammy trust a demon?" Dean whispered, trying not to wake Abbie.

"I see your point."

Sam's screaming suddenly stopped, "You hear that?" Dean frowned.

"Yeah, that's a little too much nothing." Bobby agreed, as they both got up and ran towards the basement, opened the window and seen Sam having a seizure on the floor.

"What if he's faking?" Dean asked, unsure of what to do.

"You really think he would?" Bobby wasn't so sure.

"I think he'd do anything." Dean answered, forcing himself to admit that he didn't know what Sam was capable of.

All of a sudden, Sam was slammed against the wall by an invisible force, "That ain't faking." Bobby told him, throwing open the door and charging into the room. "We're gonna have to tie him down for his own safety. Dean? You with me? Dean! Before he has another fit."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get it over with." Dean agreed, helping Bobby to chain his brother to the bed.

With a heavy heart Dean walked away leaving Sam tied up and alone.

Sam woke up a while later, thinking Dean was with him, it was merely anoter hallucination. "We had to. The demon blood was flinging you all over the room. Tell me something, Sam. Why did you do this to yourself?" The hallucination asked.

"You know why."

"Right. 'Kill Lilith'. The big excuse. But why? What, revenge? Right?"

"Of course." Sam couldn't understand why Dean didn't get it.

"Revenge for what? For sending me to hell? Did you happen to notice I'm back? Alive and kicking. So what's the point?"

"Point? How about 'stop the damn apocalypse'?" Sam was frustrated.

"My gig. Not yours. The angels said so, remember? God picked me, man. So you got any other fantastic excuses? Hmm?" The hallucination pressed him. "I know why you really drink that blood, Sam."

"Just leave me alone." Sam would've put his fingers in his ears if he wasn't restrained.

"Makes you feel strong. Invincible. A big bad wolf in a world of little pigs."

"No. You're wrong, Dean." Sam protested, couldn't Dean understand it was about payback?

"It's more than that, isn't it? It's because your whole life, you felt different. Am I right?"

"Stop." Sam begged.

"Oh, I hit a little close to home, huh? Not different because you were some lonely kid or because of your weirdo family. Because you're a monster."

"Shut up! Just—shut. The hell. Up."

"You were always a monster. And you only feel right when you're sucking down more poison and more evil." The hallucination just kept going, "And I tried so hard to pretend that we were brothers. That you weren't one of the filthy things that we hunt. But we're not even the same species. You're nothing to me. I don't want you near me. Or Abbie. Or Beth. You're nothing to me."

"Don't say that to me. Don't you say that to me." Sam pleaded, then looked around, realising the room was empty. "Thank God." He whispered to himself.

(Upstairs)

"I'm gonna ask one more time. Are we absolutely sure we're doing the right thing?" Bobby asked Dean.

"Bobby, you saw what was happening to him down there. The demon blood is killing him."

"No, it isn't. We are." Bobby told him, sadly, "I'm sorry. I can't bite my tongue any longer. We're killing him. Keeping him locked up down there. This cold-turkey thing isn't working. If-if he doesn't get what he needs, soon, Sam's not gonna last much longer."

"No. I'm not giving him demon blood. I won't do it." Dean was pacing the kitchen, running a hand through his hair.

"And if he dies?"

"Then at least he dies human!" Dean exclaimed, trying his best to stay strong. "I would die for him in a second, but I won't let him do this to himself. I can't. I guess I found my line. I won't let my brother turn into a monster."

"Dean?" Abbie asked, walking into the kitchen, still sleepy, carrying Beth. She handed Beth to Bobby when he smiled sadly and held his arms out for her. "He's not-" She looked at Bobby, "Did he d- Oh my God, we killed him!" She exclaimed, beginning to hyperventilate, she collapsed to the ground, fainting.

"Dammit." Dean rushed over to her, "C'mon back to me." He coaxed her, she slowly opened her eyes. "He's ok, he's not dead."

"Thank God, when I heard you saying he dies human, I thought- how is he?"

"We had to restrain him, blood was throwing him all over the place." Dean explained, "Look, this is gonna be rough, it's not fair to put you and Beth through this too."

"We wanna be here for you." Abbie told him.

"I know, and I really appreciate that, but I think, until this is done, you should go somewhere else."

"You don't want us? This is Cas telling you this, isn't it?"

"No, it's not Cas and it's not for good. I think you guys should go and stay with Chuck, he knows what's happening ahead of time, so it's the safest place for you, I mean, no demons gonna be mad enough to go near him, and Cas can look in on you guys..." Dean told her, "I know how tough this is for you, I just want what's best for you and Beth. Go pack some stuff, I'll call Chuck, get him to come pick you up."

"Can we say goodbye to him, before we go?" Abbie asked, "I was really nasty to him before."

"You don't wanna see him like that Abbie." Bobby advised, "I'll take Bug down to the window for you. Maybe she'll make him feel a little better. You go get packed up."

"Bobby, are you sure?" Dean asked, walking back through from calling Chuck.

"Beth's too young to understand, Sam's not getting anywhere near her. I think he needs to know that we don't all hate him." Bobby reasoned, "If you'd much rather I don't take her down, then I won't."

"I'll take her." Dean held his arms out for her, and walked down to his brother. He opened the window at the door.

"Dean?" Sam asked, frowning from his position on the bed. "That you? Beth?"

"Yeah, it's us." Dean answered.

"I thought you didn't want me anywhere near Beth. That I was nothing to you."

"I never said that Sammy. I'm pissed and dammit I'm scared of what's happening, but I'd never say that." Dean frowned, "Abbie wanted to come down here, say goodbye and all, but I didn't think it was such a good idea."

"Goodbye?"

"I'm sending them away while we fix this. It's really upset Abbie." Dean explained, "But Bobby thought maybe seeing Beth would help. I dunno how-"

"Sa?" Beth asked, grinning at the man on the bed.

"Hey Beth." Sam had a genuine smile on this face. "I know you're gonna be a good girl and look after your mom for Daddy, aren't you?" Sam sat as close to the door as he could. "I wish I could come out and give you a hug, but Uncle Sam's not feeling so great."

Beth reached towards the window, "Easy Beth." Dean whispered to her. "You gonna wave to Uncle Sam, see him soon, huh?" Beth clumsily waved to her uncle.

"Bye Beth." Sam waved back at her, as Dean turned and walked back upstairs.

"Chuck's gonna be here after dinner tonight." Dean walked back up to his bedroom, "You just try and chill until then ok? We're good with Beth until then."

(That night)

"Call me when you get to Chuck's." Dean told Abbie, hugging her tightly.

"I will. Call me if anything happens, or you know, send Cas or whatever."

"Sure. Look after my girls, Chuck." Dean instructed him, watching him load their things into his car.

"I will." Chuck answered nervously. "Bye guys."

"See you soon." Dean corrected, watching as they drove away.

"Dean!" Bobby yelled, "We got a problem."

"What?" Dean called back, running towards the panic room.

"He's gone." Bobby showed him the open door, and the empty room.


	114. Chapter 114

114

Castiel was standing, staring at the city below, when he was joined by Anna. "What did you do?" She asked him. "Why did you let out Sam Winchester?"

"Those were my orders." Castiel answered, still unsure as to why he had been instructed to free Sam.

"Orders? Cas, you saw him. He's drinking demon blood. It's so much worse than we thought. Dean was trying to stop him."

"You really shouldn't have come." Castiel told her, as two other angels appeared beside Castiel, then disappeared taking Anna with them.

(Back at Bobby's)

"Uh-uh, Sam. The only place you're going is back inside with me." Bobby had caught Sam trying to steal one of his cars. He pointed his shotgun at Sam. "C'mon."

"No." Sam told him, turning back to the car.

"Damn it, boy."

"You won't shoot me, Bobby."

"Don't test me. Do you know what you've put us through? We thought we were killing you! Did you know that your brother has sent his family away from here so he can deal with you? Devote himself to getting you well?" Bobby exclaimed, "Again, Sam, don't test me."

"You won't do it. You can't do it."

"We're trying to help you, Sam."

Sam grabbed the gun, and held it against himself so Bobby couldn't aim anywhere but at Sam, "Then shoot." Bobby didn't move, Sam took the gun and knocked Bobby down with it, then went back to the car, finally getting it to start and driving off. "Sorry guys." He mumbled as he drove away.

(In Chuck's car)

"Thanks for doing this, Chuck." Abbie sighed, as they drove towards Chuck's house. "I know that all this can't be easy for you. A couple of weeks ago we were just characters in your book, now you've got us two practically moving in."

"It's not a problem. You guys are better off not there." Chuck answered.

"Why? What's happening? Gonna happen?"

"No-nothing, I mean, just I saw in my vision that you had like collapsed or something."

"I thought we'd killed Sam, Chuck."

"That's not gonna happen." Chuck assured her, "Sam's not gonna die in the panic room."

"Thank God." Abbie whispered, "Hear that, Beth? Uncle Sam's gonna be ok."

"I didn't say-" Chuck started, stopping when he seen Abbie's frown disappear. "Never mind."

"So, how far ahead have you seen?" Abbie asked, "I mean, does he get over it ok?"

"I've seen him out of the panic room." Chuck replied, not going into detail. "So, I have my spare room all set up for you and Beth." Chuck changed the subject, sighing when Abbie frowned at him, "As soon as I see any more, I'll let you know, ok?" Chuck lied, he was planning on censoring everything he seen while Abbie was staying with him.

"Thanks Chuck." Abbie smiled slightly, worry still eating at her.

(At Bobby's)

"Sam did that?" Dean seen the bruising to Bobby's face where Sam had hit him with the gun, "Jeez." He opened up the panic room door, "How the hell did he get out?"

"Maybe he had help. Room full of busted devil's traps." Bobby suggested, just as confused as Dean.

"Demons? Ruby." Dean asked, seeing no one else who could do this, Bobby simply nodded, "How did she even touch the door?"

"You think she's got the mojo?"

"I didn't think so. I don't know, man. She did get out of a devil's trap before, the night I died. Never gave it another thought."

"What difference does it make? How he got gone ain't as important as where he got gone to."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. At this point I hope he's with Ruby." Dean huffed.

"Why?" Bobby couldn't see a positive to that scenario.

"'Cause killing her's the next item on my to-do list." Dean walked away from the room, Bobby following.

"I thought you were on call for angel duty."

"I am on call. In my car, on my way to murder the bitch."

"One thing." Bobby reminded him, "Sam don't wanna be found, which means he's gonna be damn near impossible to find."

"Yeah, we'll see." Dean didn't think Sam would be that hard to find.

(Next morning – Chuck's)

"Morning Chuck." Abbie smiled, walking into the kitchen with Beth.

"Hey Abbie, sleep ok?" Chuck asked, nervously.

"Better than I thought I would." She admitted, "I should call Dean, see what's going on."

"Dean got you to stay here so you were away from all that." Chuck reminded her, "I'll keep you posted."

"I know, but still, I wanna talk to him, he likes me to at least let Beth babble to him on the phone once a day when he's away from us." Abbie explained, grabbing her cell. "There's something I don't know, isn't there?"

"No, I uh, no?"

"Did you sleep at all last night Chuck? Too busy writing?" Abbie seen the sheets of paper littering Chuck's desk.

"Abbie, please." Chuck pleaded, "You don't wanna read-"

"They're my family, Chuck." Abbie told him, "Please."

"Abbie, it's a really rough draft, you know?"

"Now's not really the time to be a perfectionist."

"How bout if I condense it for you, I mean just tell you the basics?" Chuck suggested a compromise. "You go and sort out Beth and her breakfast and I'll write you up a synopsis."

"You're not gonna let me read the whole thing, are you?"

"No, I'm not." Chuck tried to sound confident, "Dean sent you to me to try and protect you and Beth, and I'm gonna do that."

"Thanks." Abbie answered, "I know you don't wanna tell me, but I just want to know that me and Beth got something left to go home to."

"Sure." Chuck smiled at her, this was definitely easier when they were characters in a book. Abbie disappeared into the kitchen, and busied herself with Beth, until Chuck appeared in the doorway. "I, uh, got this for you." He held up some handwritten sheets for her, "It's a bit messy, but it's got everything you need."

"Everything?"

"Where Dean is, where Sam is, where Bobby is. Brief outline."

"Are they all safe?"

"Just read." He handed her the paper. "So, uh Beth?"

"She'll be fine watching TV for a bit, are you ok with her? I just wanna read this, put my mind at ease."

"Course." Chuck answered, lifting Beth from her high chair and carrying her through to the lounge, while Abbie read at the kitchen table.

_**'Sam – got broken out of the Panic Room, but he doesn't know who did it. Meeting Ruby in a hotel, in North Dakota. Planning on going after Lilith together. Ruby knows about the seals. Only Lilith can break the last seal, killing her will stop Lucifer being released. Ruby feeding Sam more blood, making him strong enough.'**_

"She's on our side?" Abbie questioned, "She can't be, not with the demon blood. K, Dean, what are you up to?"

'_**Dean – on his way to confront Sam and Ruby. Intent on killing Ruby for releasing Sam from the panic room.'**_

"Chuck? Was it Ruby, did she let Sam out?" Abbie called through to him.

"Ummm, did I not write, ummm, that down?" Chuck lied, pretending.

"Dammit, Chuck, I'm not one of your readers, I'm not up for cliffhangers. Was it her or not? I mean, isn't the whole panic room engineered to bite her in the ass?"

"It is." Chuck answered, "You're right."

"Who let him out, Chuck?"

"I can't..." Chuck walked through to her, sitting at the table with her.

"Look, whoever let Sam out is working against us. Who was it?" She exclaimed, "I know you know. Only Bobby and Dean were in the house with him, only one of them or something way more powerful than Ruby could've let him out."

"It was Cas, ok?"

"Cas? As in the angel, Cas? Cas?" Abbie shook her head, "Why the hell would Cas let him out?"

"He was following orders, he doesn't know why. And I, honest to God, don't know why either."

"We can't trust Cas?" Abbie asked.

"I believe we can, it's his superiors I don't trust." Chuck admitted.

"K. Bobby, what have you been doing?" Abbie read the paper.

_**'Bobby – holding the fort in South Dakota. Worried about both boys, not sure what's going on with the Panic Room. Tried to stop Sam from leaving, but Sam knocked him out with his own shotgun. Helping Dean figure out how to find Sam.'**_

"K, so we just sit and wait I guess." Abbie sighed, rubbing her eyes, as her cell phone rang. "It's Dean." She answered the phone, "Hey, how's it going?"

"Going fine, Sam's stopped yelling for now." Dean answered, trying to shield Abbie from the truth.

"Probably because he's not in the panic room." Abbie stated.

"How did you- Chuck, dammit. Put Chuck on."

"Dean, I made him tell me what was going on."

"I wanna talk to Chuck." Dean repeated, "Put him on."

"Umm, Chuck, Dean wants to talk to you."

"Is he angry?" Chuck grimaced, "He's angry isn't he?" Abbie held the phone out, "Dean, hey."

"Chuck, was there a reason I sent Abbie and Beth to you? Try and think...maybe because I don't want Abbie stressing the hell out over this crap. Does that sound familiar to you, huh? Goddammit Chuck."

"Look, surely letting her get the general picture without details, is better than letting her imagine the worst." Chuck reasoned, "And you know how stubborn your wife can be."

"Yeah." Dean had to laugh, "Beth too. Speaking of which, can I talk to Beth?"

"Ummm, sure?" Chuck walked back through to the lounge and sat beside Beth, putting the phone onto speaker.

"Hey Beth." Dean's exhaustion was clear from his voice, "Hope you're being a good girl for mom and Uncle Chuck."

"Da!" Beth babbled, looking around for him. "Da?"

"Daddy's on the phone, Beth, and he's gonna see you real soon, ok?" Dean sniffed, "I gotta go, I'm almost at the hotel."

"Take care of yourself, Dean." Abbie told him.

"Always do." He answered, "Later." He hung up the phone.

(At the hotel)

Dean waited outside the room until he seen Sam leave, he walked into the room, seeing Ruby stood there, and moved to attack her. A full on fight ensued, Sam hearing the noise ran back into the room and pulled Dean off of Ruby. "No. Let her go. Just take it easy." Sam told Dean.

"Well, it must've been some party you two had going, considering how hard you tried to keep me from crashing it. Well, solid try, but here I am." Dean sniped.

"Dean, I'm glad you're here. Look. Let's just talk about this." Sam remained calm.

"Soon as she's dead, we can talk all you want."

"Ruby, get out of here." Sam told her, nodding to the door.

"No, she's not going anywhere." Dean went to grab her again, but missed as Ruby ran out. "She's poison, Sam."

"It's not what you think, Dean." Sam protested.

"Look what she did to you. I mean, she up and vanishes weeks at a time, leaves you cracking out for another hit-"

"She was looking for Lilith." Sam defended her, still believing she was helping him.

"That is French for manipulating your ass ten ways from Sunday."

"You're wrong, Dean." Sam shook his head.

"Sam, you're lying to yourself. I just want you to be okay. You would do the same for me. You know you would."

"Just listen." Sam looked at Dean, then realised he was still holding Ruby's knife, and threw it on the bed. "Just listen for a second. We got a lead on a demon close to Lilith. Come with us, Dean. We'll do this together."

"That sounds great. As long as it's you and me. Demon bitch is a dealbreaker. You kiss her goodbye, we can go right now."

"I can't." Sam told him, Dean turned away from his brother, "Dean, I need her to help me kill Lilith. I know you can't wrap your head around it, but maybe one day you'll understand. I'm the only one who can do this, Dean."

"No, you're not the one who's gonna do this."

"Right, that's right, I forgot. The angels think it's you." Sam snarked back at Dean.

"You don't think I can?" Dean asked, he had always been the stronger one, the more dedicated hunter, hearing Sam's doubts were like a slap in the face.

"No. You can't. You're not strong enough." Sam answered, "I-"

"Who are you?" Dean honestly couldn't recognise the Sam standing in front of him.

"I'm being practical here. I'm doing what needs to be done."

"Yeah? You're not gonna do a single damn thing."

"Stop bossing me around, Dean. Look. My whole life, you take the wheel, you call the shots, and I trust you because you are my brother. Now I'm asking you, for once, trust me." Sam pleaded with him.

"No. You don't know what you're doing, Sam."

"Yes, I do." Sam refused to be shaken by Dean's lack of faith in him.

"Then that's worse."

"Why? Look, I'm telling you-"

"Because it's not something that you're doing, it's what you are! It means-" Dean stopped himself before he could say something he couldn't take back.

"What? No. Say it." Sam pushed at him.

"It means you're a monster." Dean finished, heart breaking. Sam nodded, then punched Dean, not having seen the tears in his brother's eyes as he told Sam what he had become. Dean got back up, still shocked Sam had punched him and punched back. Sam managed to pin Dean, punching him over and over, eventually grabbing his throat once Dean stopped struggling. Sam managed to let go before he seriously hurt Dean.

"You don't know me. You never did. And you never will." Sam walked toward the door.

"You walk out that door, don't you ever come back." Dean rasped out, still on the floor, in obvious pain. Sam took one final look at his brother and walked out.


	115. Chapter 115

115

"You know where Lilith is?" Sam asked Ruby as they drove along in their stolen car.

"I know where she's headed." Ruby answered, "Ilchester, Maryland."

"So we get there, get ready." Sam thought out loud.

"We need a pit stop first."

"Pit stop?" Sam frowned.

"You need more blood than I can give you, we just need to stock up." Ruby explained, "Take the next left."

"A hospital?" Sam read the road sign. "Why?"

"I told you, I know where one of Lilith's entourage is hanging, and you need more blood so-"

"But why a hospital, how do you know she'll be here."

"Because I know Lilith's favorite dish." Ruby answered, "When we get in, head for the nursery."

"Nursery?"

"Like I said, I know Lilith's favorite dish." Ruby noticed Sam's lack of enthusiasm, "Sam? Your head in the game here?"

"I'm good." He parked the car, "Let's go."

"Look, I know hand-holding isn't really my thing... but still, Dean was wrong, saying what he said to you." Ruby told him.

"No, he was right to say it. I mean, I don't blame him after what I did." Sam understood why Dean had said what he did.

"Well, after we're done you guys will patch things up. I mean, you always do."

"You're talking like I've got an 'after'." Sam sighed, "I can feel it inside me. I've changed... for good. And there's no going back now."

"Sam-"

"Look, I know what I gotta do. It's okay, I'm just saying, Dean's better off as far away from me as possible. Anyways. Doesn't matter, let's just get this done with." He walked towards the hospital entrance.

(Back at Bobby's)

"Dean? Dean! You listen to a word I said?" Bobby asked him, noticing how he just stared out of the window.

"Yeah, I heard you. I'm not calling him."

"Don't make me get my gun, boy." Bobby warned, "Do you really want me to call your wife so she can tell you to get your head outta your damn ass?"

"We are damn near kickoff for Armageddon, don't you think we got bigger fish at the moment?" Dean asked, turning to face Bobby.

"I know you're pissed. And I'm not making apologies for what he's done, but he's your-"

"Family? He's my family, is that what you were gonna say?" Dean fumed, "Because I sent my family away to try and help him!"

"He's your brother. And he's drowning." Bobby was worried about Dean not seeing Sam as his family any longer.

"Bobby, I tried to help him, but... look what happened."

"So try again."

"It's too late." Dean answered.

"There's no such thing."

"No, dammit! No. I gotta face the facts. Sam never wanted part of this family. He hated this life. Ran away to Stanford the first chance he got. Now it's like deja vu all over again." Dean sat down, "Well, I am sick and tired of chasing him. Screw him, he can do what he wants."

"You don't mean that. He-"

"Yes I do, Bobby. Sam's gone. He's gone. I'm not even sure if he's still my brother anymore. If he ever was."

Bobby was furious, he swept his books and papers from the table and walked towards Dean, "You stupid, stupid son of a bitch!" Dean stood up, "Well, boo hoo, I am so sorry your feelings are hurt, princess! Are you under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel good? Make you an apple pie, maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable! That's why they're family! You didn't see him when you were gone, Dean. The way he looked after Beth and Abbie, he came through for you! Don't leave him now."

"I told him, "you walk out that door, don't come back" and he walked out anyway! That was his choice!" Dean retorted.

"You sound like a whiny brat. No, you sound like your dad. Well, let me tell you something. Your dad was a coward."

"My dad was a lot of things, Bobby, but a coward?"

"He'd rather push Sam away than reach out to him. That don't strike me as brave. You are a better man than your daddy ever was. So you do both of us a favor. Don't be him." Bobby watched Dean for a moment, then walked away only to return a few minutes later to an empty house. Dean meanwhile, had found himself transported to a fancy room, with Castiel standing beside him.

"Hello, Dean. It's almost time." Castiel told him.

"Time?" Dean asked, "Damn." Before Castiel could answer, Zachariah had appeared. Dean turned to face him, frowning when he noticed that there was a table with a bowl packed with ice full of beer bottles and a large platter of hamburgers.

"Hello, Dean. You're looking fit."

"So, what is this? Where the hell am I?"

"Call it a Green room. We're closing in on the grand finale, here. We want to keep you safe before showtime. Try a burger. They're your favorite. From that seaside shack in Delaware. You were 11, I think."

"I'm not hungry." Dean told him.

"No? How about Ginger from season 2 of "Gilligan's Island"? You do have a thing for her, don't you? Oh, I forgot, it's all about the other half these days, how 'bout it? I'll put in a call, have the wife and kid brought in."

"Tempting..."

"We'll throw in Ginger for free. Maybe Abbie'd-"

"No, no. Let's... bail on the holodeck, okay? Leave Abbie and Beth outta this, ok?I want to know what the game plan is."

"Let us worry about that. We want you... focused, relaxed." Zachariah explained.

"Well, I'm about to be pissed and leaving, so start talking, Chuckles." Dean told him.

"All the seals have fallen. Except one."

"That's an impressive score." Dean mocked.

"You think sarcasm's appropriate, do you? Considering... you started all this? But the final seal... it'll be different."

"Why?"

"Lilith has to break it. She's the only one who can. Tomorrow night – midnight."

"Where?" Dean asked, if he could find Lilith, he could find Sam.

"We're working on it."

"Well, work harder."

"We'll do our job. You just make sure you do yours."

"Yeah, and what is that, exactly? If I'm supposed to be the one that stops her, how? With the knife?"

"All in good time." Zachariah answered, not explaining anything.

"Isn't now a good time?"

"Have faith."

"What, in you?" Dean laughed, "Give me one good reason why I should."

"Because you swore your obedience. So obey." Zachariah told him, walking away.

"Cas?" Dean asked, Castiel just looked at the floor.

(At the hospital)

"Her?" Sam asked Ruby, nodding to a nurse wheeling an infant out of it's parent's room.

"Yep."

"We're gonna take you to the nursery, sugar - Let mommy and daddy get some sleep. He's a beautiful child. Absolutely scrumptious. Patty-cake, patty-cake, baker's man bake me a cake as fast as you can." She pushed the baby into an abandoned corridor. "Pat it and roll it and mark it with a "b" and put it in the oven-" She was dragged backward and hurled against a wall.

"So. We need to talk." Sam told her, grabbing her, and forcing her to come with him. "Ruby, check the baby's ok, then push it back into the main lobby. We gotta get outta here."

"On it." Ruby did as told, then followed Sam down to the car, they bundled the demon into the trunk then drove to an abandoned house. They grabbed the demon nurse and pushed her into the cellar of the house, laying her out on the table.

"What, no devil's trap?" She asked, struggling.

"I don't need one." Sam told her.

"Look at you - all roided up."

"Where's Lilith?" Sam demanded.

"I'm not scared of you." The demon answered.

"Yeah, you are, actually. And with good reason."

"Look... what's my upside? Okay, I tell you, you kill me. I don't tell you, you still kill me. I get away somehow, Lilith will definitely kill me. So where's my carrot?"

"I think what you should be worrying about is what happens before you die." Sam answered, reaching out a hand, and concentrating, beginning to force her from the body.

"Stop! stop! Please!" The demon screamed in agony.

"You'll tell me where she is?"

"Fine. fine. Just... let me die." The demon told him.

"Deal." Sam dropped his hand, stopping the torture.

"Tomorrow night, midnight. She's gonna be at a convent - St. Mary's, Ilchester, Maryland. Lilith... She's gonna break the final seal."

"And what is the final seal?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know." Sam lifted his hand, beginning the torture again, "Aaaah! I don't know! I don't know!" She was sobbing, "I don't know! I swear! Please! I'm begging you. Kill me, please!"

"Fine." He reached out to kill her, but Ruby stopped him.

"Wait. You can't. We've got to take her with us. Remember? You need more juice than I got."

"You promised." The demon glared at Ruby. "Sorry, sister. You're a walking, talking can of whup-ass."

"You bitch!" She screamed at Ruby, "Well, least you won't be able to crack me open that easy."

"That so?"

"Don't forget, it's not just me you're bleeding. In fact, I think I'm gonna take a little... siesta in the subconscious, hand over the wheel for a little bit."

"What are you talking about?" Sam frowned at Ruby.

"Cindy McClellan, R.N., come on down!" The demon closed her eyes, allowing the host to waken up.

"What...Where am I?Oh, my god, I can't move. What's going on? Help! Help me, please." The nurse pleaded, looking at them. Sam swallowed thickly, remembering Abbie when they had first exorcised her.

"Great." Ruby mumbled. "What are you doing?" She asked, seeing Sam pull out his laptop.

"Research, on this convent in Ilchester." Sam answered, typing and frowning at the screen. "You got to be kidding me."

"What?" Ruby asked, walking over to where Sam was.

"Get this. St. Mary's, abandoned in '72 after a priest disembowelled eight nuns." He continued to read, "The priest said it wasn't his fault. He said a demon made him do it. And that he even remembered the demon's name."

"Yeah?" That got Ruby's attention.

"Azazel." Sam declared.

"Wow. So, Lilith, yellow-eyes - all the A-listers are paying visits. Certainly gives the joint credibility."

"As a place where the final seal goes down." Sam finished.

"Well, it's good enough for me. Let's pack up Nurse Betty and hit the road."

"Hey, maybe, um... look." Sam started.

"What?" Ruby huffed in frustration.

"M-maybe we can find another demon."

"Sam, no. That blubbery "don't hurt me" crap - it's just an act. She's playing you." Ruby told him, "You think we'll find another demon who'll just willingly bleed so you can stop Lucifer?"

"But-"

"There's still a hell-bitch snoozing in there." Ruby nodded to the terrified nurse.

"Fine." Sam grabbed Cindy, "Come on."

"Just - just listen to me, okay? My name is Cindy McClellan. I'm a nurse in the NICU over at Enfield Memorial. I have a husband named Matthew, okay? We've been married six years. He's got to be worried sick about me. And I don't even know who you are, and I'm not gonna tell anybody anything. Please just let me go." Sam opened the trunk, "No! No! Please, no! Please-" He shoved her in the trunk and shut it, "Help!"

"Let's get going." Ruby told him.

"I just-"

"It's a bit close to home, with Abbie's history and all that, I know. But we don't stop Lilith, things aren't going to be great, for Abbie, for little Beth, for Dean. For any of us..."

"Let's go." Sam told her, doubts disappearing.

(In the Angelic Green Room)

Dean was alone in the room, pacing. He pulled out his cell phone, contemplating calling Abbie, but what could he tell her, he was safe? He didn't even know where he was, just that he was a prisoner of the angels. "Ah, screw it." He opened his phone and called Sam, it went straight to voicemail, "Hey, it's me. Uh...Look, I'll just get right to it. I'm still pissed... and I owe you a serious beatdown. But... I shouldn't have said what I said. You know, I'm not Dad. We're brothers. You know, we're family. And, uh... no matter how bad it gets, that doesn't change. Sammy, I'm sorry." He hung up. "What to do, what to do." He mumbled wandering around the room. He decided to call Abbie. "Hey, how are you?"

"Dean? Where are you? Did you talk to Sam? You find him?"

Clearly Chuck hadn't been filling her in. "Umm, I'm kinda with Cas and Zachariah."

"Cas and Zachariah?"

"Yeah, they're keeping me safe apparently."

"Dean I-"

"I'm ok, honestly." He told her, sensing her panic. "Any way, how are you? Beth behaving?"

"She's fine, we both miss you. So you found Sam?"

"Let's not talk about Sam, ok? You and Beth are my family."

"Dean don't talk like that." Abbie whispered, "I know he's done wrong, but you know how manipulative Ruby is, he's confused."

"I called him, left a message."

"Look, I gotta go, Beth's crying." Abbie told him, hearing Chuck trying to cheer Beth up.

"Sure thing. I'll see you guys soon." Dean hung up the phone.

"If you prefer, I could have Abigail and Bethany here with you." Castiel had appeared beside him. "But I believe that they are better off where they are."

"Yeah, but, listen, I, uh, I-I need something."

"Anything you wish." Castiel answered.

"I need you to take me to see Sam."

"Why? Surely you could call him."

"There's something I got to talk to him about, face to face."

"What's that?" Castiel asked.

"What's it to you? Just make it snappy." Dean snarked at him, waiting.

"I don't think that's wise." Castiel advised him.

"Well, I didn't ask you for your opinion."

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time you met?" Castiel asked, having known what had happened.

"No. That's the whole point. Listen, I'm gonna do whatever you mooks want, okay? I just need to tie up this one thing. Five minutes - that's all I need."

"No."

"What do you mean, no? Are you saying that I'm trapped here?" Dean realised that maybe things weren't as they seemed.

"You can go wherever you want." Castiel told him.

"Super. I want to go see Sam."

"Except there." Castiel informed him, "

"You know what? Screw this noise. I'm out of here." Dean headed towards the door.

"Through what door?" Dean turned back towards Castiel, then back to the door which had disappeared, he turned back to Castiel who had also disappeared.

"Damn it." He sighed, he wasn't going anywhere soon.

(On the road)

"Sam would you just open the damn message already?" Ruby sighed, "What are you, a 12 year old girl?"

"Mind your own business." Sam snapped, "God, I wish she would just shut up." They could both hear Cindy banging and screaming in the trunk.

"Well, that can be arranged." Ruby laughed, "I don't get it. All the demons you cut with the knife- what do you think happens to the host? How is this any different?"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Sam asked.

"I know that you're having a tough time here, Sam, but we're in the final lap here."

"Would you drop the friggin' attitude? I'm about to bleed and drink an innocent woman. While she watches."

"And save the world as a result." Ruby reminded him.

"I don't know. I-I just... I'm starting to think... maybe Dean was right."

Ruby froze, Sam's doubts were not part of the plan. "About what?" She looked at Sam, "We're gonna see this through, right, Sam? Sam?"


	116. Chapter 116

_**Well guys. This is the last chapter of this fic...had to quit it somewhere...but a sequel where you can follow more adventures of Sam and Dean and of course Abbie and Beth is on it's way very soon. I just want to say thanks for all the reviews and favorite author/story alerts. They mean so much. :o)**_

_**So I hope you have enjoyed this adventure and I would love to know what you guys out there thought of this fic (c'mon, it's the official 'swan song' until I get the sequel started!) **_

_**Hope to write for y'all again soon!**_

_**Take care, happy reading**_

_**Alz**_

116

(In the Green Room)

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed, watching the wall he was breaking through fix itself, he had to face it, he was stuck.

"Quit hurling faeces like a howler monkey, would you? It's unbecoming." Zachariah told him, appearing beside him.

"Let me out of here." Dean snarled.

"Like I told you: too dangerous out there. Demons on the prowl."Zachariah tried to make it sound like he was doing Dean a favour.

"I've been getting my ass kicked all year. Now you're sweating my safety? You're lying. I want to see my brother."

"That's..." Zachariah searched for the right word, "ill-advised."

"You know, I am so sick of your crap riddles and your smug, fat face. What the hell is going on, huh? Why can't I see Sam? And how am I gonna ice Lilith?"

"You're not. ...Going to ice Lilith." Zachariah sighed heavily, confusing Dean.

"What?"

"Lilith's going to break the final seal. Fait accompli at this point. Train's left the station."

"But me and Sam, we can stop..." Dean realised the truth, "You don't want to stop it, do you?"

"Nope. Never did. The end is nigh. The apocalypse is coming, kiddo, to a theater near you."

"What was all that crap about saving seals?"

"Our grunts on the ground - we couldn't just tell them the whole truth. We'd have a full-scale rebellion on our hands. I mean, think about it. Would we really let 65 seals get broken unless senior management wanted it that way?" Zachariah explained everything to Dean.

"But why?"

"Why not?"

"The apocalypse?" Dean frowned, surely the angels didn't want the end of the world.

"Poor name, bad marketing - puts people off. When our side wins - and we will - it's paradise on earth. Now, what's not to like about that?"

"What happens to all the people during your little pissing contest?" Sure, paradise sounded nice, but at what cost.

"Well... you can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs. In this case... truckloads of eggs, but you get the picture. Look... it happens. This isn't the first planetary enema we've delivered." Dean was eyeing up a vase while Zachariah prattled on, "Uh, no, Dean. Probably shouldn't try to bash my skull in with that thing. Wouldn't end up too pleasant for you."

"What about Sam? He won't go quietly. He'll stop Lilith."

"Sam... has a part to play. A very important part. He may need a little nudging in the right direction, but I'll make sure he plays it." Zachariah confidently informed Dean.

"What does that mean? What are you gonna do to him?"

"Sam, Sam, Sam. Forget about him, would you? You have larger concerns. Why do you think I'm  
confiding in you? You're still vital, Dean. We weren't lying about your destiny. Just... omitted a few pertinent details. But nothing's changed. You are chosen. You will stop it. Just... not Lilith, or the  
apocalypse. That's all."

"Which means?"

"Lucifer. You're going to stop Lucifer. You're our own little Russell Crowe, complete with surly attitude]. And when it's over... and when you've won... your rewards will be... unimaginable. Peace, happiness...two virgins and seventy sluts." Zachariah chuckled, "Or you know, nice house, boring life with the wife and kids. Trust me - one day, we'll look back on this and laugh."

"Tell me something. Where's God in all this?"

"God? God has left the building." Zachariah stated, disappearing.

"C'mon, Sam." Dean tried his cell phone again, no voicemail, nothing.

"You can't reach him, Dean. You're outside your coverage zone." Castiel informed him, appearing beside him.

"What are you gonna do to Sam?"

"Nothing. He's gonna do it to himself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Castiel didn't answer, "Oh, right, right. Got to toe the company line. Why are you here, Cas?"

"We've been through much together, you and I. Abigail. Bethany. And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry it ended like this."

""Sorry"?" Dean scoffed, "It's Armageddon, Cas. You need a bigger word than "sorry." You saved my ass, and my girls just to have us go through Armageddon?"

"Try to understand - this is long foretold. This is your..."

"Destiny? Don't give me that "holy" crap. Destiny, God's plan... It's all a bunch of lies, you poor, stupid son of a bitch! It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line! You know what's real? People, families - that's real. And you're gonna watch them all burn?"

"What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you. I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. In paradise, all is forgiven. You'll be at peace. Even with Sam and the girls."

"You can take your peace... and shove it up your lily-white ass. 'Cause I'll take the pain and the guilt. I'll even take Sam as is. It's a lot better than being some Stepford bitch in paradise. This is simple, Cas! No more crap about being a good soldier. There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it." Castiel turned away, "Look at me! You know it! You were gonna help me once, weren't you? You were gonna warn me about all this, before they dragged you back to bible camp. Help me-now. Please." Dean was begging, and he knew it.

"What would you have me do?"

"Get me to Sam. We can stop this before it's too late."

"I do that, we will all be hunted. We'll all be killed."

"If there is anything worth dying for... this is it. If we need to die to stop this-" Dean looked at Castiel, who couldn't meet his eyes, "You spineless... soulless son of a bitch. What do you care about dying? You're already dead. We're done."

"Dean-" Castiel started.

"We're done!" Dean screamed, pulling out his phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"My wife, goodbye and all that."

"I can do better, I can take you to her." Castiel put a hand on Dean's shoulder, "She is with Chuck, we need Chuck. Two birds with one stone I believe the expression is. I need blood."

"You need what?"

"The sigil, I need human blood if I am to take us from here." Castiel explained, producing a knife. "I'll make it as quick and painless as I can." He grabbed Dean's arm, "You may wish to close your eyes for this."

"Just hurry." Dean told him, as Castiel took the blood and drew on the wall.

Zachariah appeared just as Castiel was finishing the symbol, "Castiel! Would you mind explaining just what the hell you're doing?" Castiel didn't answer, merely slammed his hand into the centre of the sigil, and in a flash of light, Zachariah was gone.

"He won't be gone long. We have to go to Chuck now, he'll know where Sam is."

"But Lilith's gonna break the final seal. We need to-"

"Lilith is the final seal. She dies, the end begins." Castiel told him as they headed for Chuck's.

(At Chuck's)

"Is Beth asleep?" Chuck asked Abbie as she walked back out of the bedroom.

"She put up one hell of a fight, but yeah." Abbie sighed, "Any news?"

"Umm no." Chuck told her, "Just avoid the news channels if you wanna watch tv."

"That bad, huh?"

"Kinda." He offered her a small smile, "Drink?"

"Why not, there may not be a tomorrow, so chances of a hangover are diminishing." Chuck handed her a beer. She dropped the beer as Dean and Castiel appeared in the kitchen. "Wait. T-t-this isn't supposed to happen." Chuck told them, while Abbie slowly walked over to Dean and hugged him.

"Is it over?" She asked, "Did you find Sam? Stop this?"

"We need Chuck to tell us where Sam is." Dean explained, "It's nearly over though. We need to stop him killing Lilith, she's the final seal."

"But he thinks killing her will stop her breaking the last seal!" Abbie exclaimed, "Ruby told him-" She was stopped as Beth started crying. "Don't go anywhere." She told Dean and Castiel as she walked upstairs to get her.

"Where is he, Chuck?"

"St Mary's, Ilchester, Maryland."

"St. Mary's? What is it, a convent?" Dean asked as Abbie walked back in. "Hey baby." Dean took her from Abbie, calming her.

"Yeah, but you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story." Chuck told them.

"Yeah, well..." Castiel started, glancing at Dean and Beth, "We're making it up as we go." Just as he finished speaking, a rumbling was heard, and there was a blinding white light.

"Aw, man! not again!"

"Again?" Abbie asked, "What is it? Lucifer?"

"Abbie, take Beth upstairs. Go! Now!" Dean told her, handing Beth back. "Dammit, Abbie! Now!"

"It's the Archangel!" Castiel cried, as Abbie ran upstairs, "I'll hold him off! I'll hold them all off! Just stop Sam!" He told Dean, hitting him on the forehead, transporting him away.

"This is just great." Chuck mumbled, "Maybe I should just-" He nodded to the room upstairs where Abbie were, but a glare from Castiel stopped him. "Yeah, I'll just hang here." He finished, not expecting to see tomorrow.

(At St Marys)

Sam and Ruby stood outside the convent, "Sam, it's time. are we doing this or not?"

"Give me a minute to think."

"Sam-"

"Give me a damn minute, Ruby!" Sam yelled back.

"Better think fast."

Sam pulled out his cell phone, ready to listen to the message, "Listen to me, you bloodsucking freak. Dad always said I'd either have to save you or kill you. Well, I'm giving you fair warning. I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster, Sam - a vampire. You're not you anymore. And there's no going back." He heard Dean's voice tell him.

Ruby smirked, knowing what Sam had just heard, as Sam switched his phone off, "Do it."

"Thank god." Ruby opened the trunk of the car. Once Sam had fed, they headed into the convent, seeing Lilith already there. "Show time." Ruby whispered, as Lilith raised a hand, closing the door behind Sam, locking them in the room together. Sam raised a hand, throwing Lilith across the room and against the altar, she fell to the ground.

"I've been waiting for this... for a very long time." For Sam, this was more than saving the world, he still wanted payback.

"Then give me your best shot."

Sam reached out a hand, then stopped hearing Dean on the other side of the door. "Sam! Sam!"

"Dean?"

"What are you waiting for? Now! Sam, now!" Sam could hear Ruby whispering to him.

"You turned yourself into a freak. A monster. And now you're not gonna bite? I'm sorry, but that is honestly adorable." Lilith laughed, enraging Sam, forcing him to raise his hand and concentrate his full power on her, she began to glow as he killed her.

Ruby walked to the altar and walked around Lilith's now dead body, "You did it. I mean, it was a little touch-and-go there for a while, but...you did it."

Sam watched the blood pour from Lilith's body, making a pattern on the floor, he tried to fight the feeling that he had done something very wrong. "What? What - what did I do?"

"You opened the door. And now he's free at last. He's free at last!" Ruby exclaimed with glee.

"No, no, no. No, he-Lilith -I stopped her. I killed her!" Sam was shaking his head furiously.

"And it is written that the first demon shall be the last seal. And you bust her open. Now guess who's coming to dinner." Ruby explained to him, a grin on her face.

"Oh, my god." Sam whispered, stumbling backward.

"Guess again." They could hear Dean still pounding at the door, "You don't even know how hard this was! All the demons out for my head. No one knew. I was the best of those sons of bitches! The most loyal! Not even Alistair knew! Only Lilith! Yeah, I'm sure you're a little angry right now, But, I mean, come on, Sam! Even you have to admit- I'm - I'm awesome!"

"You bitch. You lying bitch!" He lifted his hands, intent on killing Ruby, but failed and fell to the ground clutching his head."

"Don't hurt yourself, Sammy. It's useless. You shot your payload on the boss."

"The blood... You poisoned me."

"No. It wasn't the blood. It was you... and your choices. I just gave you the options, and you chose the right path every time. You didn't need the feather to fly, you had it in you the whole time,  
Dumbo! I know it's hard to see it now... but this is a miracle. So long coming. Everything Azazel did, and Lilith did. Just to get you here. And you were the only one who could do it." She explained.

"Why? W-why me?"

"Because... because it had to be you, Sammy. It always had to be you. You saved us. You set him free. And he's gonna be grateful. He's gonna repay you in ways that you can't even imagine." Ruby turned as Dean finally broke down the door. "You're too late."

"I don't care." Dean pulled out the knife and walked towards Ruby, while Sam grabbed her from behind, holding her while Dean plunged the knife in to her. She crumpled to the floor, dead.

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered to Dean, feeling broken and betrayed and guilty as hell. They were both shocked when a white light shot out of the blood of Lilith, and the convent began to shake.

"Sammy, let's go."

"Dean... He's coming."


	117. Chapter 117

Hi guys

For all who didn't realise – this story continues in the Path Unwnding Part 2 – Winchester Legacy

Enjoy! Please review!

Alz


End file.
